Sky's the Limit: Revolution
by NeoAurora
Summary: After being in suspended animation for over a millinneum, Van Flyheight awakens in a new era; a time where zoids are no longer used for warfare, but for competitive battles. There, Van must save Fiona from new and old enemies, but he won't be alone.
1. Prologue

**Sky's the Limit: Revolution**

**空の制限値：レボリューション**

* * *

**—Prologue—**

The smell of smoke and fire filled the nostrils of an unconscious man. Crackling flames and distant screams echoed in the his ears. He opened his eyes: his vision was blurry, disoriented, and patchy. The vision soon cleared, revealing nothing but darkness. The man extended his right arm. He was surprised when he touched a smooth surface, that curved like the dipped side out a spoon. A bluish hue flashed on the side of his face, blinking words that read: _OPEN_. He thumbed the highlighted key. The area around him hummed, hissed, and clicked. It sounded as if machinery moved into one another. Then, the frontal barrier hissed and began to open upward. Condensation build up, evaporated, and turned into steam.

The man was confused at what he saw: artificial lighting had dimmed; some sparked and died. A chilling feeling engulfed his body. He looked down at his body, seeing that he was naked. The man gasped, but the sudden inhale of air made him gag. He coughed violently, the severity of it dropping him to his knees. His lungs felt as if on fire. He coughed again, and a long stream of mucus dripping from his throat. The man cleared his burning throat and stood. He turned around, looking at a number of pod-like machines lined up against the wall. Each of them had throbbing green lights, vitals, and names. He stumbled up the tube, peered at the side, and examined a medium sized screen.

He ignored the screen and looked over a the name that was printed in black ink that stood out from the silver paint of the pod. He wiped the heavy dust from the name, reading:

_Lieutenant Van Flyheight - Guardian Force - Serial No. 025A._

The man grabbed the lid of the pod, shoved it down, and looked into the reflective paint. He looked no more than 18 years old; pale skin, black eyes, and spiked hair with a short, stubby pony-tail; and a red marking on his left cheek. The man named Van Flyheight stepped back from the pod in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend what was going on.

* His head suddenly pounded with flashes of explosions, voices, screams. He fell upon his knees and massaged his forehead with his fingertips. His heart pumped furiously, and the capacity to breath normally had fled from him. A feeling of tense dread blanketed Van. His first thought was Fiona and his organoid Zeke. He had to find them. If you found one, you found the other.

Van forced himself to stand, using rigid sections of the capsule to lift himself upright. He needed to find some type of clothing. The air around him was frigid, and the perspiration that coated his shivering body warranted the threat of hypothermia. He pulled himself closer to the pod, taking a brief moment to analyze it. An explosion shook the room. Van peered over his shoulder. _Something's wrong. _

The Zoid pilot moved away from the capsule, discovering a duffle bag tucked tightly beside it. He pulled the bag out, unzipped it, and searched through its contents. It contained a gun, one full clip, neatly folded articles of clothing, a single PDA, and his father's blade. Van set the sidearm aside and lifted the clothes from inside the duffle. He slipped on the black boxer briefs, draped the white, V-neck t-shirt over him, and pulled up the dark wind pants. A pair of socks and khaki-colored tactical boots was tucked deep inside. Briskly, he pulled the socks over his feet, laced up the boots, and grabbed the charcoal-grey hoodie. Lastly, he clipped the blade on the rim of his waist on the small of his back.

Flames flickered outside the chamber's Flemish glass windows, moving Van to act quickly. Instinctively, he snatched the gun from off the tiled flooring, slapped the magazine into the empty slot, and clicked back the hinge. Lastly, he powered on the PDA and waited for the screen to load. The home display lit up, bringing up the time, weather, and Guardian Force applications before a default sunset wallpaper. Van brought up the device's apps and located the calendar. The date displayed: June 5, 3125.

Van grew sick to his stomach. That couldn't have been the current date. He went to the settings and refreshed the page. The screen went dark, uploaded again, and displayed what had been there before. Nothing had changed, and the date remained the same. There had to be a mistake. What was he doing a thousand plus years in the future? Van kept calm. Panicking would only produce more problems. He shoved the PDA into his pocket and went over to examine the additional capsules.

_Irvine – Guardian Force – Serial No. 005A; Moonbay –Guardian Force – Serial No. 004A._

Irvine and Moonbay – they were inside as well. Van reached out his hand against Irvine's capsule, endowing to release him. If there was anyone who might've known what was going on, it was him. For some reason, though, Van drew back his hand from opening the pod. What if Irvine didn't know what was going on? If so, they would be two confused people together. Still, it was better than being alone. Van moved on, coming across the capsule beside Moonbay's.

_Fiona Elisi Linette – Guardian Force – Serial No. 001A. _

Van didn't hesitate. He scraped the ice build up from atop the activation key and pressed it. The pod hissed open, venting steam-like exhaust from its inward parts. Its visor fully raised open, exposing a sleeping Fiona inside against the foam-like padding around her. Van stepped up inside the capsule and leaned over her. He placed his hand on her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Fiona?" he whispered.

She began to stir, turning her face into Van's palm. A soft moan emitted from her lips. Her eyelids slowly began to recede and expose her scarlet irises. She raised her head, placing her eyes firmly on the blurred figure in front of her. The Zoidian snapped her eyes close, wagged her head, and opened them again. Van's face became clear in her vision.

"Van."

Van pulled her close and embraced her tightly. "It's me."

Fiona wrapped her arms around him, ecstatic to have him in her arms. He gently lifted her from the capsule and set her feet down on the floor. She stumbled into him, clutching his forearms to keep her balance. The room shook around them, rattling the lights above. Fiona held onto Van, giving notice to blazing flames beyond the doors and windows. She inhaled. The blonde Zoidian doubled over, vomiting up white fluid on the floor. She coughed twice as Van set her down on the floor.

Fiona wiped her mouth of the foul-tasting liquid, felt her body was abnormally cold, and glanced down. She sharply drew breath and folded her arms over her bare chest.

"It's okay," Van comforted, reaching for the duffle bag that was beside her capsule. He unzipped the bag, took a handful of the clothes, and handed them to Fiona. Van respectfully turned his back as she speedily dressed.

"Van, what's happening? Where are we?" Fiona asked, pulling a black tank top over her chest.

"I don't know," he painfully replied, longing for an explanation. "I came to inside one of those capsules. I don't know how I got in there. I don't remember."

"Neither do I," dittoed the Zoidian, completing her wardrobe. She motioned beside Van, using his shoulder to balance herself as she put on her boots. "I can't make a connection."

"A connection to what?" inquired Van, his interest aroused by her words.

"What do you remember last… before now?" Fiona posed to him, running her arms through the sleeves of her hoodie.

Van closed his eyes shook his head. "I don't know. I just see flashbacks, images from a battle. From that point onward, nothing."

Fiona walked away from him to think. Her memory was more of the same, and though she was no stranger to memory loss, this wasn't a convenient time for it to occur again. They were missing something. The Zoidian found herself leaning against one of the pods, and she looked down at Moonbay's name printed onto the metal. Van had since moved near the sealed door. It was the only exit.

"Van, Moonbay's in here!" Fiona exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," he acknowledged, curious about why the only exit had no doorknob. It supported only a silver panel with a slit accessible only by a keycard. They were trapped.

"And Irvine, too!" Fiona continued. "Should… should I release them?"

"No, not yet," reasoned Van. "We need to get ourselves out of here first. Then we can find someone who can tell us exactly…"

An indicator light upon the panel suddenly flashed green. A locking mechanism released, and the automated slid open. In a blur, Van reached for his gun, clicked the safety off, and pointed at the forehead of a middle-aged man before him. The man, accompanied by a pair of colleagues, raised their hands above their heads.

"Who are you?" Van demanded. "Answer me!"

The middle-aged man, donned in a white lab coat and dark underclothing, swallowed and slowly lowered his trembling hands.

"My name is Dr. Byrd. I'm not your enemy."

"No? Then tell me what's happening," Van frankly requested.

"Now is not the time," denied Dr. Byrd. "This facility is under attack. We need to get you and Ms. Fiona to safety."

"We need answers!" Flyheight barked.

"We're out of time!" Dr. Byrd said, relinquishing all fear as he moved pass Van.

He and his colleagues went over to the additional capsules and disconnected them from the wall with a hiss. Four wheels unfolded from underneath the pods, and Dr. Byrd went over to a nearby wall, submitted to a retinal scanner, and drew back his head. A section of the wall parted like elevator doors. Ice fragments cracked and fell to the ground where they shattered. An additional room was visible behind the wall, enabling a limited number of capsules to be linked up inside.

Fiona reached out to one of them, gently grabbing their arm. "Where are you taking them?"

The female colleague shot a quick glance at the Zoidian girl. "In this secondary chamber. They'll be safe here until we can come back for them."

Van went over to Dr. Byrd's side as he pushed Irvine's capsule into the chamber and connected it to its power source against the wall, growing incensed at the lack of communication.

"You said this facility is under attack, right? What kind of place is this?"

"This is a classified facility," Dr. Byrd explained as he vigorously worked. "You, Ms. Fiona – all of you were brought here from the year 2105. That's all I know."

"There's got to be something you're not telling me," Van searched, looking for anything at this point. "What about Zeke, my organoid?"

Dr. Byrd and his colleagues rolled the last pod into the chamber, scurried out, and sealed the wall behind them.

"He's in the chamber across the hall. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't. I'm just a scientist on the project, not the creator. You want answers – talk to him."

He stood before Van and Fiona, having a wild look in his cerulean eyes. "Leave this place. Stay off the grid."

With that, the three of them vacated the main chamber, turned right down the fiery hall, and disappeared from sight.

Fiona faced Van, depending on him. "What do we do?"

Van responded quickly. "We get out of here." He took her head. "C'mon."

The two of them exited the chamber and journeyed into the corridor. It was laced with small fires that outstretched their flames against the walls and up onto the ceilings. Light fixtures sparked and died, and the smoke was growing thick. With Fiona close by his side, Van eased across the narrow the hall, reaching a sealed doorway that supposedly contained Zeke. He just hoped that doctor was right. There was panel on the door like the others, and without a keycard, Van would have to do it the hard way.

"Step back," he warned Fiona as he leveled his gun. "It could ricochet."

Fiona did just so. Van aimed for the panel, turned his head away, and squeezed the trigger twice. The panel bled sparks, and the red and green indicators winked on and off before the door inched open. Van went up to the door, set the gun aside, and wedged his arms in the small opening and pushed. The door grinded against the track, but eventually submitted to Van's strength. He pushed it open just enough to fit through, slipping through with Fiona behind him.

Out of the five lights above, only one was operation, casting dull hue in the room. The room was considerably small, but since it supported a single pod, it made sense. Van and Fiona stood over the elongated capsule. It was considerably larger, being marked with several cautionary warnings in multiple languages. Van ignored the warnings; his friend was inside. He hit the release switch and took several steps back. Sections of the pod shifted, unlocked, clicked. The capsule's hood lifted horizontally and retracted into itself like a vehicle's convertible top. An oily fluid drained out from the pod's inner lining and was pumped into a container off to the side.

Van crept up the pod's edge and peered inside. Zeke was there, lying fully stretched out inside. He didn't seem alive from the looks of him. Dozens of tubes were connected to various points along his body that were attached to glowing orbs that lined the pod's inward fringes. Van guessed the tubes preserved Zeke, sustaining his systems until he could function under his own power. A thin strip of metal suddenly extended from the head of the capsule, positioned itself over Zeke's head, and released a charge to revive the organoid. Instantaneously, Zeke's crimson eyes glowed vibrantly; the cables snapped from his body, retreating back from where they came.

The mechanical lifeform gingerly sat up, expelling more of the oily fluid from its throat. It dripped from his body, resembling slime or mucus. Zeke set foot out of the pod, lost his balance, and stumbled into the nearby wall. Van moved to reassure him, but Fiona impeded him. An organoid awaking from a lengthy slumber required onlookers to keep their distance. It didn't matter how _friendly _Zeke was; he was still dangerous if startled.

The organoid pushed himself up off the wall and paused. He sensed he wasn't alone. Faster than any human could react, Zeke whipped around in blind rage, forced Van against the wall, and growled menacingly. The bladed end of his tail pressed against Flyheight's throat.

"Zeke, it's me!"

The organoid vented an abysmal growl with an open maw. Fluid wept from his dagger-like jaws, and his eyes expressed a fierceness that chilled Van to his core. He was attempting to kill him. Fiona stepped before the organoid, setting her hands upon the sides of his face.

"Zeke."

She peered into the organoid's eyes, her solace tone cooling his ferocity. Zeke maintained eye contact with the girl; he searched her, examined her. There was indeed something familiar about her. That voice, those eyes. It was her. _Fiona. _Zeke released Van, and he collapsed to the floor with a _thud._ The organoid pressed his forehead against Fiona's, cooing softly as he did picked himself up off the floor, checking his neck for puncture wounds. He was clean.

"Is… is he okay?" a cautious Van asked.

Zeke turned aside from Fiona, met Van's dark eyes, and began to approach him. Flyheight took a step back, finding himself reaching for his blade. Zeke, then, rested his head upon Van's shoulder, feeling regret over his actions. He should've known better. Van took his away from the blade and embraced the organoid.

"It's okay," he softly reassured; his heart overjoyed to see his friend again. He pulled back from Zeke's face and displayed that Flyheight smirk. "Let's get out of here, huh?"

A series of bone chilling screams suddenly smothered the air. The trio glued their eyes at the open doorway, and Van drew his sidearm. Guttural noises and gunfire echoed against the walls, but they all seemed to be drowned out my eerie roars. But all went quiet against the crackling flames. Van tightened his grip around the gun. A darkened figure passed before the doorway, having a slow gait through the flames. It glared at them; its fierce icy blues spearing them as it vanished. Fiona clutched Van's hand.

The eyes were unmistakable. It was him.

"Shadow," Fiona said in an undertone. "That means…"

"I know," interjected Van, and he was positive an old rival wasn't too far behind. "We should leave. Now!"

Van moved for the exit—gun first—and scrutinized the hall. He studied where Shadow had gone. It was clear. Van looked right; the sight wasn't pleasant. The man who'd he just met—Dr. Byrd—was lying face down on the floor, both he and his fellow scientists. Spent shell casing were prevalent upon the bloodstained floor, but it was obvious his efforts failed.

"This way," Van guided, traveling the same route as Shadow.

Zeke and Fiona reluctantly followed. Soot-covered footprints were imprinted against the floor, and it was obvious they belonged to Shadow. They turned the next corner, deliberately moving at a snail's pace. There was no rush, especially with an organoid like Shadow on the prowl. It only brought forth more questions that Van didn't know the answer to. If Shadow was here, that meant Raven was here as well. What were they doing here? Did they follow him to this time period?

Van kept moving.

The next corridor was completely blacked out, and the only visible light came from the moons. Without them, they'd be walking blind. Everything was motionless in the darkness. Glass crunched underneath their feet, and Van cringed as it did so. Keeping silent was a challenge. Fiona suddenly jumped at an eerie mumble in the distance. She inched closer to Van, while Zeke took point ahead of them.

Without warning, the angled corner ahead of them exploded in a shower of glass and concrete. Van pushed Fiona to the floor and covered her with his body, and Zeke did the same for him. Moonlight poured in through gaping breach in the building's side, and Shadow was standing in the midst of it. Van uncovered his head and made eye contact with the organoid. Neither of them looked away. It was then that a pair of emerald eyes pierced through the darkness. The glowing eyes turned aside from him, and Shadow had disappeared again as what appeared to be a Zaber Fang as dark as the night fade into the endless desert.

Van got to his feet, helped Fiona up, and walked over to the breach. He couldn't see the Zoid anymore. Was it real? Was any of this real? Would it be farfetched to think all of this was just a nightmare? But Van wasn't one to—occasionally—distort reality from fantasy. If this was reality—and it was a good chance it was—then he'd get to the bottom of this. With their path obviously blocked, Van sighted a pair of large doors to his left. For a change, the doors had handles. He jiggled them, feeling the lock inside negating his effort to overpower them.

"Zeke, do you mind?" he asked the organoid, gesturing toward the door.

Zeke complied; he took several steps back, lowered his head, and charged for the locked doors. He forced his body into them with overwhelming force, and they yielded to his strength.

"Nice one, pal," Van praised, walking pass the organoid.

The three of them entered into an immense, vaunt-like enclosure. As impressive as the expansive room was, however, it wasn't the focal point. There, positioned in the center, was the Van's Blade Liger. Van couldn't believe what he was seeing, and the Blade Liger wasn't the only Zoid. Irvine's Lightning Saix was there as well, including a Dibison, a poorly maintained Gustav, and a trio of standard Command Wolves off to the side.

Van couldn't believe his eyes. If he were actually preserved for over a thousand years, it didn't show on his Blade Liger. The Zoid was well maintained: its armor was polished to a reflective shine, and every component looked as if it was brand new. It almost didn't appear real. Who had the resources to maintain a Zoid such as a Blade Liger for an extended period of time? Van felt sick again. He couldn't grasp it; but standing about solved nothing. If wanted to grasp it, he'd have to catch it.

Van walked up to the feet of the Blade Liger, admiring it for a brief moment. A shimmer glistened across the Blade Liger's orange cockpit visor, and it released a growl. Zoid lowered its head, opened its visor, and invited Van inside. Van jumped inside the cockpit and rested his hands on the controls. A solace seemed to evelope the pilot. It had felt like an eternity since he'd done so.

Fiona climbed in behind Van, taking the rear seat as Zeke settled himself atop the Zoid's head. Van powered up the Liger's systems as he'd done hundreds of times before. Multiple monitors pulsed to life around him, and the sound was more soothing to Van than anything else at this point. An automated systems check began to run, giving green lights across the grid; the Blade Liger was combat-ready.

A waiting message icon blinked in the top right corner of the central monitor, catching Van's attention. He thumbed the blinking holo-button and waited. A dark windowed expanded, loaded, and materialized into video file. The file presented an aged man in the file, and it was a face Van would never forget. It was Dr. D - the eccentric Zoids scientist that Flyheight had grown to tolerate over their time together. He was a sight for sore eyes, and maybe he could shed some light on this madness.

mixed with white noise screeched, cleared, then focused on an old man. Van could never forget the man's face. It was Dr. D. Surrounding Dr. D.'s face was bright green arrow pointing right, with a bright green ring encircling it. Van touched the play arrow, and waited for the message to load. On screen, Dr. D stood before the screen, his clothing and face speckled with blood. Rumbles and people screaming sounded in the background. Dr. D glanced over his shoulder, checking to see of if anyone was behind him.

_"Van, if you're seeing this message, that means you've survived. Listen, Van, I don't have much time—"_

Dr. D paused, glancing over his shoulder—he was paranoid, more so than normal.

_"Please forgive me for what I've done, Van, but I had no choice. I promise you, when all this is over, I'll give a detailed explanation. It seems they've stumbled upon my research facility, and I think they're after my work. I cannot allow my research to fall into the their hands, so I'm sealing myself in as well, Van. There's something you need to remember, Van, they need an Ancient Zoidian in order to complete my research. When you awake, Van, keep Fiona safe at all costs. I have to go."_

The file closed, darkening the screen. Van sat back with a confused expression. He couldn't understand what was happening. Who were _'they'_ Dr. D spoke of, and why did he need to keep Fiona safe? Whatever the case, it seemed Dr. D seemed like he was in trouble, and Van wanted to know why. The dark-haired warrior remained calm. He didn't want to upset Fiona or Zeke. He slouched back in his seat and covered forehead his hand. Fiona peeked over Van's shoulder with a curious expression on her face.

"It wasn't much, but at least we know Dr. D can explain this to us," she said, looking on the brightside.

At this point, Van didn't care about the brightside. Dr. D seemed to be in trouble. He felt so selfish. They were probably in the same chamber as Dr. D was and didn't bother to wake him up. But maybe that was for the good. This place was being attacked, and as soon as the heat died down, he could come back to wake him up.

Fiona shook Van's shoulder, ending his train of thought. "Van, who's that?"

Van looked up, catching sight of a man walking into the large hanger-like room. Appearance wise: he looked in his later thirties, short black hair with thick, shaggy sideburns; his eyes were a dull green, and large black drench coat draped down his body with a lavender shirt, spiked collar, and a loose red tie. With a devilish grin, the unknown man walked up to the Blade Liger, keeping a good distance between the two. Zeke began to growl, not sensing something right about this person. Van peeked up over the the Blade Liger's snout and squinted his eyes. Curious, Van jumped from the Blade Liger, gun firmly in hand.

"Who are you?"

The man laughed through his nose and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood renegade Zoid scientist."

Van raised an eyebrow. He didn't find anything comical. "I didn't ask for your occupation. I asked for a name."

The man dropped his smile and wore a serious expression. "I'm Dr. Laon," the man said, "and I have business with your ancient Zoidian."

Van glanced up Fiona in the cockpit, returned his glare to this Dr. Laon, and fell silent. Was this man an enemy? He couldn't get a read on him.

"Why do you need Fiona?" Van questioned.

"Such information doesn't concern you," Dr. Laon deflected.

He was definitely an enemy. Could he have been one of the people Dr. D warned him about? If so, a peaceful departure from this man seemed unlikely.

Van raised the gun. "She's not going anywhere with you. I can promise you that."

Dr. Laon smirked, oblivious to Van's threat. "I've always wondered what it would be like to stand before the great Van Flyheight. I didn't you'd be pointing a gun in my face, but to each his own. I'm not here for a fight. You give me the Zoidian and I'll live in peace."

"Sorry," Van denied. "But you can still leave, though."

"Exercise judgement, Van. Do you really want to know where this goes?"

Zeke flew down from the Blade Liger, forcing himself between Van and the stranger. He roared in the face of Dr. Laon, giving fair warning.

Dr. Laon blinked twice and cleared his throar with his fist over his mouth. "Cute." He leaned out from around Zeke and stared at Van. "Time is running out. I can understand if you don't trust me. You hardly know me."

"And I'd rather not," Van spat.

Dr. Laon plastered a sympathetic expression across his face, as if broken at heart. "Then you leave me no choice." He pressed his index and middle finger against his right ear. "Seize her."

"What?" Van voiced.

The entire east wall beside Van and Zeke gave way, spitting large chunks of metal and concrete shrapnel past them. Zeke grabbed Van and tucked them under his body as the shrapnel sprinkled over his resilient body. Van rolled out from under Zeke, coughed up dust, and looked up. He swore inwardly as the same Zaber Fang from before was standing in front of him. Shadow flew around the Zoid and landed near it's feet. Only one name entered Van's mind

_Raven._

The canopy of the Sabre Tiger opened up, revealing the pilot inside. Seated inside was an individual Van couldn't forget even if endured shock therapy. The cold, emotionless eyes of the pilot went as deep to touch the very nerve endings in Van.

"Van Flyheight," spoke Raven.

"Raven," growled Van, still digesting the fact his greatest rival was yet again in his midst. "I have no argument with you. I buried that a long time ago."

"So did I, but this is business. Nothing personal," retorted Raven.

Van marked the intonation in his voice. It was uncharacteristically mature, mellow, and without the sharp pitch of disdain. Aside from his physical appearance, it would difficult to even reason that it was Raven. Had something changed?

"Then why do this?" interrogated Van. "Why choose the same path?"

"Because it's what I am," Raven replied sharply.

"Figures," Van tensed. "I should've known you'd remain… you."

"You know me well," Raven obliged.

Dr. Laon cleared his throat again, and his aggravation increased. "This would go smoother if you ceased the chatter."

Raven didn't react to Laon's words; he ignored them and reclined in his seat.

"Shadow!" he commanded the organoid.

Shadow expanded his wings, pushed off his feet and dove for Fiona in the Liger's cockpit. Zeke leaped into the air, hoping to collide with Shadow to knock him off course. The clever black organoid spun off Zeke's initial charge, grabbed Fiona, and whipped Van with his tail as he flew by. Van was lifted into the air and flew 3 meters back. He landed on the hard, metal floors with a thud. He groaned and rolled onto his hands and knees, feeling like he'd been struck with sledgehammer.

Van watched as Shadow delivered Fiona to Dr. Laon, and he injected a sedative into the squirming Zoidian. Fiona's body went limp, and Laon turned aside from Van and walked away with her. Flyheight scrambled to his feet and sprinted after them, but his progress was cut short by the Zaber Fang. It slammed its paw between him and Dr. Laon, and he could only watch as Fiona was being taken away from him.

He bared his teeth in rage, sprinted to his Blade Liger, and reached the cockpit. Van secured the harness over his chest, glaring at Raven's Zoid. Where his Geno Breaker was Van didn't know, but at this point, he didn't care. The visor closed over him.

"Now things are getting interesting," Raven said to himself.

The Blade Liger turned toward the Zaber Fang and growled.

"Showtime, Zeke!" Van shouted.

Zeke burned his back mounted boosters and skyrocketed into the air. His metallic body formed into a slender form of glowing energy and fused with the Blade Liger. Light expressed from the Blade Liger's panels as Zeke wrapped around the core. Raven sucked his teeth and called to Shadow. Shadow glowed into a form of energy, fused with the Zaber, and amped its power. The two Zoids began to walk around each other; both growling deeply.

"I don't want to fight you, Raven," Van confessed. "I just want Fiona."

"Sorry, but I can't let you," shrugged his rival. "You'll have to defeat me first."

"Good enough!" Van exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" challenged Raven.

Raven charged the Zaber Fang, bashing the Blade Liger's right flank. A metallic collision echoed through the hanger, shaking loose light fixtures above. Van lunged the controls, leaping the Blade Liger at the Sabre Tiger.

_Poor judgment_, Raven thought.

He sent the Zaber Fang back and fired its triple-barrled shock cannon. The blasts hit the Blade Liger, sending it into a nearby wall, tearing slabs of concrete and metal from within in. The Liger collapsed on the floor, with shrapnel pelting over the armor. Van couldn't understand. He didn't feel at 100 percent strength.

If he was, he'd able to stand his own against Raven. Unless? Unless the cryogenics left side-effects. If that was the case, Van would have to wait until he was full strength to fight Raven. No! He had to fight and defeat him now. It would be the only way to get Fiona back.

With the help of Zeke, Van brought the Blade Liger to it's feet. Van wiped the sweat from his brow and activated the two small, flexible levers. In unison, the Blade Liger's dual laser blades. The blades began to shimmer a bright golden-yellow hue. Raven was unimpressed. He knew Van was growing tired. Protocol stated that all subjects from cryo-rest must rehab their bodied for at least 24 hours.

Raven had rested 72 plus hours. He knew this would be over quickly. However, even in a defeated state, Van wasn't to be underestimated. Raven kept his composure. He needed to stay on his toes. The Blade Liger charged for him, its blades pointed forward. Raven accelerated the Sabre Tiger forward. The Blade Liger came closer, preparing to strike. At the last minute, Raven nudged the controls. The Tiger-type Zoid pushed off it's powerful legs, leaped over the Blade Liger, and landed behind it. Raven swung his Zoid around and bombarded his opponent with gunfire.

Two sets of twin energy bolts exploded into the rear of the Blade Liger, sizzling it's armor. Van shook inside the cockpit. He groaned from the heavy vibrations. Not giving it a chance to fight back, Raven lunged for the Blade Liger. He went around to the front of the Blade Liger, aimed its backmounted 30mm beam cannons, and fired unmercifully. Van screamed as the burning lasers boil the armor. Raven released the trigger, smirking at the Blade Liger's sizzled, dented, and scorched armor.

Raven drew back the Zaber's head and headbutted the Blade Liger in its face. The Blade Liger flipped inverted, landed on its side, and rolled twice until landed on it's damaged belly. Multiple cracks littered the cockpit cover, along with a hole or two. Unable to stay fused with the Liger any longer, Zeke rose up from the Blade Liger, and dropped to the floor; his armor smoked. Van lied in the cockpit, bloody and disoriented. Multiple lacerations bled from his chest, arms, and neck; missing vital arteries by millimeters.

Van slowly opened his eyes, his vision cloudy from the blood. The Sabre Tiger turned away from him and began walking into the desert. It vanished in the night. Van leaned forward, balled up his fists, and screamed. He forced the Blade Liger to get up, and his weak muscles screamed in protest. Blood leaked onto the fabric of the pilot's chair. Van ignored his injuries. He wasn't going to let Raven get away. Not this time.

Van surged his Zoid into the night, and Zeke—although weak—kept pace. A Whale King was situated in the distance, loading Fiona into the aerial transporter. Van tried to close the gap, but by the time he came within a 100 yards of the Whale King, it ascended.

"No!" Van cried out, feeling all hope vent from his body.

No, he wouldn't give in; he wouldn't let Fiona slip through his grasp. Van took in a deep breath, exhaled, and pushed on after the Whale King. He didn't know where the Whale King would lead him, but he just knew it would lead him to Fiona, and he'd fight for her.

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright, Readers, that's the prologue to Sky's the Limit Revolution. This story is a rewrite of my very first FanFiction story: Sky's the Limit. Over the years, my writing has improved and I felt Sky's the Limit needed to well-needed reboot. However, Sky's the Limit: Revolution will tie in with Sky's the Limit 2: Laon's Revenge, and Sky's the Limit 3: Chaotic Century. So, this won't be a trilogy; instead all three stories will be merged into one large fic. Those of you who haven't read the original Sky's the Limit Trilogy, you might want to do so. If not, then, please continue to read this one. It's just like the original, except for more chapters, action, romance, and much more. I hope to make his version an epic story that'll blow the original out of the water._

**-NeoAurora**


	2. The Fight Begins

**Chapter I: **

**—The Fight Begins—**

**第1章：の戦いを開始**

* * *

The fiery summer winds swept across the arid, desert region. Swirls of sand whistled through the air, eventually piling up into massive dunes. The temperature reached a scorching 105 degrees, baking the sand and everything the sun's merciless rays could touch. Four bulky, motionless Zoids stood in the open terrain, facing one another against the harmless dust devils that swirled around them. An immense impact crater they stood inside of; and the edges were laced sandstone with oxide bands running the length of the bowl. The ground was sprinkled with sand over jagged rocky terrain.

The Liger Zero proceeded to the battlefield in a lackadaisical gait; its white armor reflected the sunlight, radiating a polished appearance. In its midst was the Shadow Fox, and the Zoid stood peacefully beside the Zero like its mammalian namesake. Transversely were the Red Blade Liger and the Gun Sniper; their orange visors gleamed in the sun's rays. The air was lax, and the pilots of the Zoids kept silent to pass the idle time.

Bit Cloud continued to daydream in the cockpit of the Liger Zero, reclining back with his hands folded back behind his head. The tawpie pilot reminisced over the pleasurable years that had elapsed since the Blitz Team gained entry into Class S after winning the prestigious Royal Cup. It was no simple undertaking. He vividly recalled the arduous battle against Vega Obscura.

The pilot had given it his all to fight the formable Vega, nearly being overwhelmed when the Berserk Fury went mad. It was a satisfying victory, and Bit completed what he had resolved in his heart – become the best. He fought the best, defeated the Backdraft Group, and became great; what more was there? It was hard to believe that was a year ago. Now the Blitz Team were back where they belonged—the battlefield.

Since entering into the formidable Class S, the Blitz Team promptly made their presence known. Each battle, though, was by no means an effortless victory. Their opponents were strictly Class A and—though few—fellow Class S teams. Each engagement was relentless. It was no shock.

Class S pitted you against the best teams across the planet, and no squad was considered merely good; they were considered great. The opponents were stronger, skilled, and brutal. Bit loved it. What greater challenge than to fight the best Zi had to offer? And their next opponent were just as talented—the Flugel Team.

A holo-screen unfolded to Bit's right, and the blonde pilot motioned his head to face the screen.

"It's been a while, Bit Cloud," greeted the Blade Liger's pilot.

Bit sat up and smiled sincerely in the screen. "It sure has, Leon."

Briefly, Bit admired his surroundings. This place was familiar. It soon came to him. This was the battlefield that he and Leon had first fought. That is, before the Backdraft infringed. Bit took in a confident breath and exhaled. He wasn't worried, for he'd defeated Leon in the Royal Cup; this would be no different.

Brad Hunter, on the other hand, had his eyes sealed with his fingers interlocked. The member of the Blitz Team achieved everything he'd strived for – money, recognition; the rest of it was vanity. He was just pleased to be behind the controls of the Shadow Fox once more. It was a lengthy off-season of extended periods of relaxation, interviews, and multiple television appearances. Brad hated it, preferring solitude over being in the spotlight.

Naomi Fluegel unexpectedly flickered upon his central monitor, sitting back with her distinctive cavalier mannerisms. Brad looked at her, purposely withholding a greeting. She would come to him.

"Didn't think we'd be meeting this soon," Naomi spoke; her voice soaked in a seductive tone that sent most men insane.

Brad smirked behind motionless lips; he won this round. "It's the season opener. No need to make it easy."

Naomi agreed with a simple nod. "True. I'm sure a win today against a Class _S _team would cement us atop the rankings."

"And maybe you lose," Brad fired back with a chuckle.

"Doubtful," Naomi arrogantly predicted.

"Then how about a little wager?" purposed the Fox's pilot.

Naomi glanced off-screen, thinking it over. Brad caught her blush; she was buying into it.

"State your terms," she accepted.

Brad tilted the corner of his mouth; he got her again. "We win, you meet me for drinks; you win…"

"And it proves the Flugel Team is better than the Blitz Team. Nothing would satisfy me more," Naomi stated her claim.

"Okay," Brad nodded, taking the Shadow Fox's dual controls in his hands. "You're on."

The thin, wisplike strands of cirrus clouds swirled apart as the Judge capsule burned from space above. Atmospheric heat burned around the capsule, changing it's pale color to a white hot. Bit followed the comet-like Judge capsule with his emerald eyes until it exploded into the ground.

Staggering amounts of rock and dust fragments expanded across the battlefield, engulfing the Zoids. The brownish haze cleared, revealing a deep crater within the battlefield. At the base of the crater, the steaming Judge capsule slowly dug itself out, spitting out dirt particles as it did so. Eventually, the Judge capsule stood erect. Twin latches unclicked, allowing the frontal lid to open upwards. The Judge remained silent as a siren sounded across the landscape.

_"The area within a five mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield. This zone is now restricted. Only competitors and personel have authorrized entry. Danger: all others must leave the area at once. This zone is now restricted. Danger,"_the Judge announced.

Bit leaned over the controls, anticipating.

_"Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Fluegel Team. Battle Mode: 0982. Ready. Fight!"_

Naomi angled her controls, swifty turning the Gun Sniper away. She ignited her twin ion boosters, thrusting her toward the nearest plateau. Brad locked his blue eyes onto the fleeing Gun Sniper.

"Oh, no you don't!" Brad shouted after Naomi.

Brad thumbed his handheld triggers: the Laser Vulcan Gun spiraled, spitting out hundreds of rapid-firing rounds. Bits of sand and stone jumped into the air as the rounds fired around Naomi's Gun Sniper. Naomi weaved her Gun Sniper in between the hellish rounds, avoiding every round. Brad slammed her fist into the console as Naomi and her Gun Sniper disappeared behind the plateau.

The Red Blade Liger dove for the Liger Zero. Bit sidestepped the Liger Zero, swung around to the Blade Liger's side, and delivered a warning shove. The Blade Liger stumbled back. Leon smirked. It wasn't like Bit to give a warning strike. He would usually follow through with his attacks. That would mean that Bit was growing in skill, which also meant he would be harder to defeat. Leon maneuvered the Blade Liger into a defensive stance and armed its laser blades. The Liger Zero roared as it backed up a few steps.

_"Bit, watch yourself," _Jamie Hemeros said through the COMs.

"I have it under control, Jamie," Bit replied.

"We'll see," Leon laughed through his nose.

The Blade Liger pulled its blades forward, activated its ion boosters, and lunged for the Liger Zero. Memorizing the Blade Liger's actions, the Ultimate X Liger Zero easily avoided the initial charge. The Blade Liger swung around, lined up its sights, and fired two quick rounds from it's shock cannon. Bit shrieked as his thumbed the Liger Zero's booster icon. The twin sets of ion boosters burned blue, accelerating the Liger from the shock cannon attack. Bit gulped as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"That was too close," Bit exhaled. "Smooth move, Liger."

The Liger Zero answered back with a satisfied growl. Leon sat dumbfounded. There was no way human reflexes could dodge a shot like that. Leon could only shake his head. Bit was becoming a true Zoid warrior, one that had discovered his full potential. Once a warrior has discovered that, there's no stopping him. The Liger Zero sprinted around to the Blade Liger, its claws glowing a bright golden-yellow. The Zero bounded off of its hind legs, lunged into the air, and set its sights onto the Blade Liger. Leon smirked as he propelled the Blade Liger. Leon pushed the controls forward, sending the Blade Liger into a leap as well.

At the last minute, the Blade Liger activated it's energy shield.

"Crap!" Bit Cloud yelped.

The Liger Zero collided with the energy shield, negating the effects of its Strike Laser Claw. It bounced up and over the shield, flipped inverted, and landed hard on it's back.

"Get up, Bit Cloud. This battle is far from over," Leon challenged.

Bit laughed. "Oh, it's been over."

The twin ion boosters on the Liger Zero's back burned, flipping it back onto its feet. Bit pushed the controls forward, lunging the Liger Zero toward the Blade Liger. Leon braced himself. The Liger Zero leaped off its hind legs, leaped into the air, and reached out with glowing claws.

_Typical_, Leon thought.

Leon activated the Blade Liger's energy shield and waited for Bit to meet his doom. However, that _doom_ never came. The second the energy shield flickered on, Bit mashed the ion booster key.

The Liger Zero propelled over the shield, landed behind the Blade Liger, and fired four quick rounds into the Blade Liger's exposed rear from it's shock cannon. Leon cringed with a groan as his Zoid shook. The shield deactivated, and the Blade Liger collapsed on the rocky ground.

"Showtime, Liger," Bit urged.

The Liger Zero roared in reply and charged for the damaged Blade Liger. Sparkles of energy swarmed around the Liger Zero's claws until they glowed brightly. The Liger lunged. In a blur, Leon spun the Blade Liger around, extended a single blade, and stopped the Zero's attack. The sudden collision with the blade sent the Liger Zero into a tumble. However, it also snapped the blade of the Blade Liger. Both the damaged Ligers struggled to their feet. Bit didn't waste any time. He surged the Liger forward, tackling the weak Red Blade Liger to the ground.

The Zoids wrestled around, pawing each other in the faces, flipping each other end over end, and coming back for more.

The fierce battle was a sight to see from the Hover Cargo. Dr. Steve Toros sat behind his command station with a smirk on his face. Bit and the Liger Zero were becoming quite the team. It would only be a matter of time until Bit and the Liger push themselves beyond their full potentials. That would also be a sight to see. Jamie remained sitting in the Tactics station, forwarding information to Brad to track down Naomi, who had hidden herself within the rocks. Nine times out of ten, she was setting up a vantage point. Which would mean she was ready to strike.

Brad guided the Shadow Fox with caution. He needed stay hidden himself, otherwise Naomi would easily pick him off.

Jamie flickered onto Brad's console. _"Brad, I've located Naomi_."

_"_Good. Where is she?"

_"Exactly 30 yards ahead of you, but six meters off to your left,"_ Jamie explained.

"Thanks for the heads up, Jamie," Brad thanked.

_"No problem. Just don't get shot,"_ Jamie warned, switching off the screen.

"Noted," Brad said in a low voice to himself.

Brad keyed in Jamie's measurements and calibrated his radar. Jamie was right. A red blip was stationed on his radar. Naomi was so predictable. Did she honestly think she could conceal herself from the Shadow Fox's superior stealh detection systems?

Brad moved in swiftly but quietly. He checked his meter-counter: five yards until he was directly six meters from Naomi's accurate aim. Brad approached quietly, scrutinizing the rock formations around him. He stopped; his eyes had caught something. Brad backed the Shadow Fox back a taste. He smirked.

The Red Gun Sniper had situated itself atop of a raised rock formation. Brad zoomed in. The Gun Sniper had deployed its sniper, and Naomi was no doubt looking through it. Brad backed off and began sprinting the Shadow Fox around the rocks. With the plan he had, Naomi would never see it coming. The Shadow Fox lurked between the rocks, stalking its prey.

Brad kept his eyes fixed on his radar, making sure Naomi wouldn't move. In due time, Brad found himself in front of the Gun Sniper. With Naomi looking through the scope, Brad knew she wouldn't be in the main cockpit where he was approaching. In a quick dash, Brad charged for the Gun Sniper. The claws of the Fox began to glow. He keyed his COM in the process.

"Naomi, are you a player of chess?"

Naomi cocked an eyebrow; the question made no sense. "Why don't you come out and I'll show you."

"I thought you'd say that," Brad laughed through his nose. "Just for the record, Naomi—checkmate!"

The Shadow Fox leaped onto the rock formation, extended its frontal legs, and violently severed the Gun Sniper's ion booster pack. The Gun Sniper whined, lost its balance, and slid down the rock formation until crashing below. Naomi spun her self around into the cockpit and eyed the Shadow Fox standing on the raised rock formation.

"How did you...?"

Brad performed a casual salute. "So, drinks then?"

Naomi sighed over the whining of her frozen command system. She simply shook her head with a laugh. Brad had out-smarted her. No matter; she'd get him next time.

However, thought Brad had defeated Naomi, a fierce battle still took place. The Blade Liger was swung over the Liger Zero's back, sending it spinning through the air. The Zoid crashed onto the ground, rolled twice, and got back to its feet. Bit and Leon's clothes had been drenched with sweat. Their hands shook, and fatigue began to set in. The Zoids themselves were riddled with scratches, dings, and dust covered.

However, they remained standing. Bit wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve and sat back into his seat. This battle was more than Bit bargained for. He thought Leon would be easy to defeat again. He was wrong. Leon had returned with a whole new set of skills. Still, the Liger Zero was an Ultimate X. It had fought against the Red Blade Liger before. Its organoid system must have memorized Leon's moves. The Blade Liger extended its remaining blade, preparing for a final attack. Bit exhaled and readied the Liger Zero.

"Alright, Liger," Bit said, "it's time to put this kitty down."

The Liger growled in reply. Leon sent the Blade Liger into a sprint, while transferring it's shield energy into the single blade. Bit pushed the controls, surging the Liger Zero forward.

"Let's go, Liger!" Leon shouted.

The Blade Liger roared and leaped. In addition, the Liger Zero leaped as well, its claws glowing. The Ligers collided. The Blade Liger and Liger Zero spun off one another. Zero slid across the ground onto it's feet, while the Blade Liger tumbled onto the ground; command system frozen. A siren sounded across the battlefield.

_"The battle is over. The battle is over. The winner is ... The Blitz Team,"_ the Judge announced, raising an arm.

"We bad, ain't we, Liger?" Bit cheered.

The Liger Zero threw back its head and roared.

"Well done, Bit Cloud. You've shown me today that I have a ways to go until I meet your skill level," Leon praised.

"I'm glad you finally recognize that, Leon," Bit gloated.

Leon laughed through his nose, while shaking his head with a smirk.

* * *

The Hover Cargo glided alongside the Blitz Team's base of operations, and the pilots unloaded their Zoids into the hangar. They entered inside the base and began to go their separate ways. Bit plopped down the angular couch and stretched out to the full to rest his sore extremities. He removed his maroon, gold-knuckled gloves and carelessly tossed them on the floor for Jamie to retrieve later. Dr. Toros entered into the living quarters and, before his team dispersed, called out to them.

"Team, I'd like you all to join me in the War Room."

Bit moaned, gravely disturbed that he had to move. He slid off the couch and lumbered down the curved hall. The rest of the team reluctantly obeyed their manager and converged in the War Room. They entered into the dark enclosure where Dr. Toros waited for them. The pilots sat down in the ring of chairs surrounding corresponding blank holo-screens and keyboards. They all looked at him, impatiently waiting for him to speak.

"This had better be important, Dad," the fiery Leena Toros voiced. "I'm due for a facial in an hour. You have to book six months in advance just to get a spot at this place."

"Yeah, you're due," Bit insulted. "Six months, you say?"

Leena's jaw clinched and her cheeks turned red. She stood up from her seat and made a break for the blonde culprit. Dr. Toros grabbed his impulsive daughter around her waist and pulled her back in her seat.

"Five hundred credit insurance detectable for emergency room visits!" Dr. Toros warned the two. "Remember that."

Leena jerked her arm away from her father, glaring daggers at Bit. "Wait 'til you fall asleep."

Bit fixed his mouth to retort, but the team's manager intervened.

"Congratulations on another spectacular victory, Team. Class S has presented many challenges, but you've conquered them. As a matter of fact, we've been on quite the winning streak. A consecutive 29 wins."

The team rose out of their slumped positions, suddenly intrigued by the amount of win's they'd mounted. However, twenty-nine wins wasn't anything spectacular. They'd done it before when they were in Class A, so what made this winning streak any different?

"I'm not seeing the significance, Doc," Brad brought out.

"Team, we're on the brink of becoming the first Class S team to win a consecutive 30 battles. That will set a new Zoids Battle record, and we're only one win away. The previous record was set at 29, so we're tied at this point."

Bit raised his hand.

"This isn't school; you can speak freely," Leena spat in revenge.

"Who set the previous record?" Cloud inquired.

"The Dues Team," Dr. Toros revealed. "They're a veteran Class S team; world-renowned, actually. They set the record two years ago before subsequently losing."

"The Dues Team," Jamie echoed; he massaged his smooth chin in thought. "They're considered the best team currently active. They set a whole slew of records when they came on the scene."

"If they're so great, then why didn't we see them in the Royal Cup?" Bit argued.

"They took the season off," Jamie clarified. "Plus, they won the Royal Cup four years earlier before we did."

The tactical commander activated his holo-screen, located the Dues Team's statistics, and displayed them on the main, wall-mounted holo-monitor behind Dr. Toros. It revealed their Zoids, personal compliments, the pilots and their history, and additional information.

"They've been on a winning streak as well," Jamie continued. "They're on par with us—29 wins."

"Then we should challenge them to a match," Bit purposed with a raised fist. "It'll be awesome!"

The rest of the pilots fell silent, failing to be whisked up in their teammate's enthusiasm. It would be quite the spectacle, but the Dues Team was Class S _veterans_. They were used to the brutality of the class, the anguish of trial and error, and the perfect methods for winning. Was the Blitz Team actually ready for that? In a sense, they were rookies amongst legends.

"I hear you, Bit, but we should bolster our skills before we challenge a team like them," counseled Brad. "We could set ourselves up for a colossal failure."

Bit stood up. "This is what Class S is all about. Let's show the world that we're the best."

Dr. Toros went over and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "In due time; let's just take it one battle at a time, okay?"

Bit twisted his mouth in disappointment. He sat back down and leaned back with folded arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right; one battle at a time."

"Thanks for understanding," Toros obliged. "That's all for now, Team."

* * *

Dr. Laon sat forward in his seat aboard the Whale King's leisure deck. He gazed out of the oval-shaped windows and into the starry night. Streams of clouds swirled into the craft's turbine and waved over the wings in picturesque beauty. He exhaled and set his eyes forward, and Raven was seated before him.

The pilot hadn't spoken a word since leaving the facility. He just silently read a recent newspaper with furrowed brows. It must've been quite confusing reading about such material he wasn't used to seeing. For starters, the front page article listed the year's top Zoids teams, standings, and future matchups. In Raven's time, war was the only reason to use Zoids in combat. Laon wondered how he felt.

"Do you know what you're reading?"

Raven looked up from the printed words, having hint of disdain in his cold eyes. He pulled the paper down, looking straight at Dr. Laon now.

"I can read. It's no symptom."

"No, I didn't mean that to be an insult." Laon backtracked, establishing common ground to ice things over. "I know everything's a bit confusing to you right now. I'm just seeing whether or not you're adjusting."

Raven closed the article he was reading, folded the paper over the previous crease, and set it down on the coffee table between them. He crossed his legs and interlocked his fingers.

"Why wouldn't I adjust? I pick up this paper and I see words, I see pictures; what should they mean to me? I don't know they mean. It never mattered to me. But I need to know something."

"Alright," Laon accepted.

"Why is it that I'm waking up to your face, given orders to hunt down that Zoidian girl, and attempt to kill Van Flyheight? That's just the start. I'm not even to ask why I'm even complying with every order you've given me."

Dr. Laon could see the mild fear in the warrior's eyes. He was indeed searching for something, but he couldn't find it. Only he had the answers, and Raven would have to wait for them.

"You'll get your questions answered soon."

Raven pressed his lips together; that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. He glanced over at Shadow, watching him stare aimlessly out of the window. Raven wondered how his organoid was handling the sudden change. Did Shadow even care? Probably not. Raven was his only companion; past surroundings didn't matter anymore. The lavender-eyed pilot turned around in his seat kept trying to rearrange his puzzled mind. He needed to keep focused, busy.

"What's the status on the Geno Breaker?"

Dr. Laon looked at him. "We're working on it. It's a complicated Zoid to maintain. You'll get it back soon enough." Laon changed the subject. "About Van Flyheight – do you think he's out of the picture?"

Raven narrowed his eyes at the Zoid scientist. "You mean if he'll come after us to get her back?"

"Possibly. He was injured badly, so…" Laon trailed off, hoping Raven would continue his thought and finish it appropriately.

"We'll see him again; he's not dead."

"Are you certain? He could've bled out."

"If there's anyone more difficult to kill… it's Van." Raven picked the paper back up and continued reading. "I wouldn't worry. If he comes back—and I know he will—I'll be ready for him."

Laon reclined in his seat and sighed through his nasal passages. "I sure hope so."


	3. Stranger From the Desert

**Chapter II: **

**—Stranger From the Desert—**

**第2章：砂漠からのストレンジャー**

* * *

The morning sun began to rise over the horizon, highlighting the canyon-like desert that surrounded the Blitz Team's base. Bit rolled in his bed, ignoring the alarm clock from Brad's room ringing in his ears. He never understood why Brad woke so early. What was there to get up to? Bit made a sigh of relief once he heard the alarm clock silence. Eventually, he decided to get up. If he was lucky, maybe he'd find some spare Zoids parts. This was always the best time to salvage used Zoid components.

He dragged himself out of bed, untwisted his foot from the bed sheets, and staggered out of his room. A chill went through his body as his bare feet touched the cold metal flooring. He wandered into the bathroom, performed his usual hygiene, and returned to his room to get dressed. After lacing up his black and white sneakers, Bit sluggishly walked to the kitchen. He grabbed the handle on the fridge and pulled it open. He studied the contents inside, but eventually grabbed a carton of orange juice. He opened the top and began to drink from it.

"What are you doing?" a voice said in the darkness.

Bit shrieked, and juice spilled out onto his white t-shirt.. He coughed twice as Brad walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you always sittin' in the dark?" Bit asked, his heart racing.

"You didn't answer my question," Brad said. "What are you doing?"

Bit looked around the kitchen, then at the carton in his hand. "Drinking."

"Can you read?" Brad asked, tucking a novel underneath his left arm.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can read," Bit shook his head with a nervous laugh.

"No, you can't. If you could, you'd see that that juice has my name on it," Brad pointed.

Bit palmed the carton and read the writing on the side, reading: _Brad's Do NOT Touch_. Bit shrugged it off and placed the carton back into the fridge.

"We family," Bit said, walking away.

Brad closed his eyes briefly, trying to hold in his anger. There would probably never come a day where Bit was actually considerate of anyone but himself. Brad exhaled his anger, grabbed the juice from the fridge, and threw it in the trash.

With his hands deep in his pockets, Bit whistled his way into the hangar. It was an exceptional morning: the sun had just barely risen in the cloudless sky, and the mountain range in the distance was postcard worthy. Bit strolled past the Liger Zero with a playful gait, casually saluting the Zoid as he went by. The Zero's eyes lit up, then faded. Bit removed keys from his pocket and twirled them around his index finger as he approached the parked jeep near the hangar's entrance.

Bit jumped in the driver's seat, slid the keys into the ignition with a continuous whistle, and started up the engine. The vehicle rumbled and shook, expelling exhaust from the trembling muffler. He checked his rear-view mirror, frowned at its obvious repositioning, and corrected it to his liking. A peculiar resonance crackled in the air, and Bit glanced skyward to search for the sound's origin. There, just a couple hundred meters high, was an unknown flying object. Bit tilted his head. Judging from its size, it was incredibly small to be an aircraft, and it wasn't that far away. No aerial Zoid was that small, not even drones.

The figure descended a couple meters, allowing Bit to indentify the small flicker of the propulsion flame. He cut the engine, stepped out of the jeep, and walked around to the front of it. The enigmatic figure suddenly changed course, lost another load of altitude, and began falling straight for the base. Bit remained where he was, studying the object's trajectory. Its size continued to increase as it closed the gap between itself and…

"Whoa!" Bit dove to his right, just as the object collided with the jeep.

The force of the impact sent the vehicle rolling into the back of the hangar, leaving fragments of the jeep sprawled out across the hangar floor. Bit motioned onto his back, leaning on his elbows as he hyperventilated at the sight. A tire from the jeep rolled past him, circled around behind him, and wobbled to the ground. Bit got to his feet and crept toward the smoking wreckage. Gasoline leaked from the fuel tank and began to pool underneath what was left of the jeep. The blonde pilot ceased his forward progress and studied the exterior of the vehicle for flames. There were none.

Brad, then, rushed out into the hangar, caught off guard by the mangled jeep against the wall. He backed away from the wreck, dropping his novel onto the floor.

"Ah, man." Brad turned to face Bit, analyzing his concerned facial expression. "Hey – you alright?"

Bit didn't reply; he only stepped closer to the crumbled vehicle and scrutinized _thing _that had crashed into it.

"What is that?"

Brad converged his eyes where Bit had centered his. He didn't know what to think. Words seemed to freeze upon his lips at the sight. Within the jumbled mess of metal and glass was a silver creature embedded in it. It resembled a Tyrannosaurs Rex in design, and its armor was sleek but bulky at the same time. The eyes were a dull crimson, and mouth was open with an array of triangular-shaped teeth with a flat top. Whatever it was, it was in bad shape. Its entire body was blanketed in minor scraps, dents, and speckles of what seemed like blood.

"Get Doc," Brad suggested. "I'll wake the others."

The members of the Blitz Team surrounded the abnormal creature that had crashed in the wreckage of the vehicle. Bemused the team was. It didn't match any known Zoid that fit its description. But was it even a Zoid? For one, it was too small. Dr. Toros went over to it, keeping a respectable distance from whatever it was. Leena reached out to her father, clutching the sleeve of his satin blue robe.

"Careful, Dad."

Toros caressed his daughter's hand between his, gave a gentle nod with a warm smile, and eased over beside the jeep. He crept close enough to examine the creature. Something about it appeared familiar to him, the head in particular. He'd seen it before, but where? Dr. Toros waved a cloud of the smoke from his eyes, clearing his vision. He outstretched his hand, touched the creature's cold armor, and quickly drew back his arm. There was no physical response. Was it even alive? The impact could've killed it, but this unlikely to Toros. It looked too resilient to be harmed by a hard landing. The manager chuckled under his breath. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it was a… It struck him.

"This is an organoid."

The team didn't say a word, but the name wasn't alien to them. They knew of the Ultimate X organoid system operating within the Liger Zero; however, was there more to it than that?

"You're talking about an actual organoid, one that's separate from the Liger Zero?" inquired Jamie.

"I'm positive," confirmed Dr. Toros. "I wrote a thesis about them some time ago. I've never seen one intact, though. They're believed to no longer be in existence."

"Maybe someone built one," Brad speculated.

"Possible but unlikely," Dr. Toros concluded. "They originally existed with Ancient Zoidians, but that was millennia ago; and this is too authentic to be created today."

"What should we do with it?" curiously asked Bit. "I mean, should we notify the authorities or something?"

"No!" Toros said hastily with a raised palm. "We shouldn't tell anyone about this, at least not yet. C'mon, let's get it inside. We can study it better that way."

The team, once again, fell silent. For all they knew, this _thing _could've been highly dangerous or an experiment that escaped from somewhere. Caution needed to be exercised. Toros swept his eyes across their concerned faces. He understood their apprehensiveness, and he wasn't too enthusiastic about touching it, either. However, at that moment, no one would have to move it.

The organoid began to shift in its place, scratching against the metal beside it. Dr. Toros took a step back, and the rest of the team did the same. The creature's luminous eyes intensified in radiance; its body motioned against the jeep, crunching the metal underneath its weight. A weak growl flowed from its throat as the organoid analyzed its alien surroundings. It struggled to stand, repeatedly collapsing against the vehicle. The organoid eventually found purchase, settling its feet onto the floor. It pulled itself off the jeep and stumbled back into the adjacent wall. Flakes of concrete sprinkled over it.

The Blitz Team was frozen in their places, seemingly iced over with uncertainty and—from Dr. Toros' perspective—astonishment. A _real _organoid. But Toros wasn't stupid; he understood the capabilities of organoids, their ferocity. They weren't to be trifled with. The organoid, though, appeared too injured to pose a threat. It turned around to face them, staggering forward with squeaking steps. There was a three second pause, and the organoid studied the humans with great intensity. It locked eyes with Bit for another second with a blank, emotionless gaze. Bit couldn't look away. He was drawn into a trance, feeling as if the organoid searched through his very soul and deepest inward inclinations. There was a connection.

In that very moment, the organoid went into sharp spasm. It threw back its head, releasing hoarse roar as sections of its chest parted and hissed open. The eyes of Dr. Toros expanded and his lips separated with a wild look about him. His reaction spread among the team, witnessing a man concealed inside the organoid's body. Metallic tentacles that embraced the man suddenly unraveled and rolled out onto the ground. The organoid collapsed soon after, returning to a state of inactivity.

Leena gasped and grabbed a fistful of her father's robe. The fiery teen thought she'd seen it all, but the morning failed to disappoint. The unknown man upon the ground was in critical condition: his gym-like clothing were torn and bloodied. There were small lacerations to his face, and the fresh wounds lightly bled. The team studied him from afar, scrutinizing his relatively young appearance and the distinctive red marking on his left cheek.

"Is… is he alive?" asked Leena, moving out from behind her father.

Jamie motioned between Bit and Brad and crouched down beside the man. He showed no signs of life, and the universal chest movement from breathing wasn't evident as well. Jamie checked for a pulse. Nothing. The tactical commander faced Dr. Toros and shook his head. Toros sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. It puzzled him that an organoid suddenly crashed into his hangar with a dead man inside of it. There had to be an explanation for this, but the manager continued to draw mental blanks.

"We should call an ambulance," he settled; his tone was solemn, saddened that the young man's life was cut short.

"Let's check his pockets first," Bit purposed.

"Bit!" snapped Leena. "The man is dead. Have a heart."

"For identification," Bit clarified. "I'm no grave robber."

"Well, there was that one time…" Brad sneered.

Bit sucked his teeth.

"No, that's actually a good idea," Toros agreed. "Search him. He might have a name."

"I'm not touching a dead person," the superstitious Brad made known. "Bad luck."

"And it's gross," Leena added.

"Ugh," Bit resonated, volunteering himself.

He went over to the departed, reached into the pockets of the wind pants, and gripped what he assumed was a gun. Bit retracted his hand, and his assumption was correct. A standard sidearm the man had in his possession; and Bit ejected the clip from the gun, released the round in the chamber, and set the weapon aside all in fluid motion. Brad raised a brow. That was new. Bit went over to his other pocket, fished out a PDA, and tossed it to Jamie.

"See what can find on it," the blonde pilot told him before making eye contact with Dr. Toros. "That's all that was on him, Doc."

"Then bring him in," Toros sighed. "I'll go call an ambulance."

"Right," exhaled Bit.

The blonde teen went around behind the motionless stranger, grabbed him underneath the pits of his arms, and began to pull. Suddenly, the man inhaled a strong, raspy voice. Bit dropped him with a shriek. The man began coughing, and a stream of saliva mix with blood ran down the side of his mouth.

"Bit, Jamie – get him inside!" Dr. Toros commanded in a hurried tone. He, then, pointed at Brad. "Fetch the hauling equipment for the organoid. Leena, you help him."

The team members dispersed to their given tasks. Jamie and Bit had set the man in the den of the base, gently placing him upon one of the three cushioned couches.

"I'll do what I can for his injuries. You go help with the organoid," Jamie told Bit as he jogged away to fetch the first-aid kit.

Bit exhaled; he didn't realize he was holding his breath. The teen placed the pillow behind the man's head, propping up before returning to hangar where Brad and Leena set up the hauling gear. It was a standard flatbed on four wheels, having a small, mechanical crane for hoisting heavy material. Brad laced the metal cord around the organoid's chest and miniscule arms, pulled it taut, and went to activate the crane. The machine whined at the cord coiled around the spool in a reverse motion. All the while, the organoid was being lazily lifted just above the bed.

Toros went around to the creature's motionless tail and legs and gestured to Bit and Brad to assist him in lifting the rest of its body onto the flatbed. The two pilots did just so, albeit the extreme weight of the organoid. Their faces reddened and the veins in their necks bulged. They hefted the rest of the organoid onto the flatbed, and Dr. Toros disabled the crane and removed the cord. Eventually, after much effort, the trio pulled the cart-like machine into the den where the unconscious man was, dumped the organoid on the floor, and collapsed on the floor with burning extremities. Leena came and stood over him, shaking her head with a false frown.

"You ladies are pathetic."

"Not everyone can pull down an antelope in a single bound like you, Leena," Bit wisecracked with an exasperated laugh.

Leena stomped in Bit's abdomen and stuck her tongue out at him. The blonde teen rolled over in agony, whimpering. Ignoring their wriggling teammate on the floor, the rest of the team stared the bloody man and presumably his organoid. Jamie tended to his wounds; he cleaned them, massaged in anti-bacterial ointment, and sealed them over with bandage strips. The tactical commander wiped the blood from his hand with a moist, disposable cloth and chucked it in a nearby trash receptacle.

"I've gone what I could for him," he said. "He's really dehydrated, so we need to get some fluids in him when he wakes up."

"And supervision," Brad added onto Jamie's examination. "I doubt he's going to be elated when he wakes up."

"We still don't know who this is?" Leena pointed out.

"I'll search through his PDA for identification," volunteered Jamie.

"There's nothing much more we can do now," Dr. Toros figured. "We'll put him in the guest room; his organoid, too."

The team complied, and unknown stranger was taken into the guest room, he and his organoid.

A solid hour had elapsed since the newcomers made their spectacular entrance. The once peaceful morning was forever disrupted and thrown completely out of sync. There was no breakfast, no aroma of coffee gargling in the pot, and no sense of direction. The team sat quietly in the den, occasionally taking a glance at the bloodstains on the couch. It was difficult to simply forget what happened and proceed with the day. Unanswered questions loomed about, but curiosity seemed more paramount. The man lying in their guest room was a complete mystery. Anything about him would ease the subtle fear; a name, a past. What kind a person owned a type of Zoid that hadn't existed for millennia? Who was this man?

"Anything yet, Jamie?" Toros asked the young man who sat Indian-style on the floor with the PDA in his hands.

Jamie winced at Doc's question. "Most of the files are encrypted, but it seems the device unlocks only to the user's touch. I can bypass this, though it might take some time. However, I did uncover his last known location. The device must've triangulated his position the moment it was turned on."

"That's a start," Toros determined. "Where'd he come from?"

"I ran the coordinates and it basically puts him in the middle of nowhere. From where he was, the nearest slice of civilization was roughly 1,700 miles away. It's only a desert wasteland."

"That's weird," Leena commented; sitting slouched beside her father with crossed legs.

"And perfect if you don't want to be found," Brad mentioned under his breath. "This guy could be a criminal on the run, or worse."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Dr. Toros told them. "Anything else, Jamie?"

"No, that's…"

The video monitor mounted on the far wall winked on with a cluster of chimes, bringing a well needed distraction for the team. Jamie got to his feet and went over to activate the message. The screen exploded in paragraphs of text and tactical grids.

"It's the Battle Commission," he revealed to the team. "They're announcing our next battle."

"I don't think I'm up for any battles," Leena sighed.

Brad tapped a chilled bottle of water against his forehead. "Ditto."

"Well, who's our opponent?" inquired Bit.

Jamie scrolled down the initial introductory paragraph and went straight to the meat of the message. Upon reading the team's name, he didn't know whether to be surprised or worried.

"The Dues Team," Jamie uttered.

A geyser of water sprayed from Brad's mouth, showering Bit's face with it. He coughed twice, setting his bottled water on the coffee table as he wiped his mouth.

"Are you serious?"

"As a catastrophic cardiac infarction," stated the tactical commander.

Leena slouched down in her seat, placed a pillow over her face, and moaned childishly. Dr. Toros didn't say a word. He simply rotated his fingers across his right eyebrow, finding their next opponent overwhelming. It wasn't like it was the Lightning Team or the Backdraft; no, this was far worse. And the timing couldn't have been more inconvenient.

"Of course," Toros sighed.

Leena pulled the pillow down from her face. "I officially hate the Zoids Battle Commission now. This had to be planned."

"There's more to it, actually," Jamie began, reading the rest of the message.

"Please, enlighten us," scoffed Brad.

"They've been busy during the off-season, expanding their roster from two to three. However, they're retaining their fighting method - two Zoids per battle. They rotate every other battle, and its been working for them. It's actually quite..."

"Uh, Jamie," Dr. Toros interjected, ceasing the young man's potential monolgue. "We just need to know their new addition so we can properly prepare. Who'd they sign?"

Jamie took a breath. "They signed Vega Obscura."

Brad crunched the plastic water bottle between his hands, and the cap spiraled off the mouth with a spout of water. Leena set her head between her knees and groaned childishly as a smirk gradually formed across Bit's lips.

"This is insane!" barked Leena. "Has the Battle Commission forgotten what happened during the Royal Cup; _we _sure do!"

"I second that," Brad chimed in. "That kid nearly killed all of us, and the Commission is letting him come back? No, this isn't right."

"We have to remember that Vega was a legitimately registered Zoid pilot when he entered," explained Jamie.

Brad set his crumbled bottled water on the coffee table. "And they just overlooked the fact he was affiliated with the Backdraft Group?"

Jamie sighed and sat down on the couch next to Bit. "No, they haven't. He's been tagged as a restricted warrior. That means he's confined within a realm of strict regulations that limits what he's able to do. For example, weapons like the charged particle cannon the Berserk Fury possesses aren't allowed during sanctioned battles. In Vega's case, _any _action that has the potential to cause fatal harm to an opponent subjects him to suspensions, fines, or—depending on the severity—permanent ban from Zoid battles. But that doesn't really matter now."

"And how's that, Jamie?" Dr. Toros wondered.

"Vega's curbed his fighting style entirely within his restrictions. He's just as talented as before, maybe even better."

"But why join the Dues Team?" Bit asked. "I thought Vega fought alone."

Jamie leaned forward with interlocked fingers. "Beats me. Whatever the reason, we've got a serious fight on our hands."

"There goes our 30 wins," Brad supposed.

"We haven't been defeated yet," Bit made known, attempting to raise morale. "We defeated Vega before and we can do it again."

"No, _you _beat Vega," Leena forced him to see. "Last time I checked, you're the only one with an Ultimate X."

"And Vega's not our only opponent here," Brad commented. "The other pilots of the Dues Team - they're not exactly pushovers. I mean, they did win the Royal Cup before us, and that was _before _Vega."

"We can beat 'em!" Bit kept on. "I know we can."

"Not if we lose," countered Brad. "And I don't if you've noticed, but we've got an unconscious men and an organoid in our guest room. What do we do about that?"

"We keep moving forward," said Dr. Toros. "There's nothing we can do about that right now. We focus on our upcoming battle and prepare accordingly." The team's manager paused. "Jamie, we'll need your best strategy yet."

Jamie looked at Toros and nodded without saying a word.

Dr. Toros rubbed his hands together expelled the anxiety with an elongated exhale. "Then let's get ready."

* * *

Sleep was an elusive endeavor that night. The morning had turned their world upside-down, the afternoon was a blur, and the night was restless. Bit tossed and turned most of the night, his mind racing. Much was on the young man's mind, but what imprisoned his thoughts more so than anything was the stranger in the other room. Bit didn't think he'd be bothered by this. Why would he? The nameless man could've been anyone—criminal, murderer, authority figure; there was no telling. Patience. Bit cringed at the word; it was not a quality he possessed. But that's all they could do at this point, and it was agonizing to the blonde teen.

Bit couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the sheets from atop his slender body swung his legs over the bed and onto the floor. Wandering around the base was better than tossing and turning all night. The second his feet touched the icy floors, however, a _thump _occurred in the silence. Bit paused. The sound happened again, having much force this time. It came from down the hall, near the guest room. Bit went over to his closet, pulled back the doors, and fished out a baseball bat that was in the corner. He exited his room, hugging the walls as he silently crept closer to where the noises originated. His hands tightened against the bat's end. Whatever was going bump in the night, it would regret showing its face tonight. Bit came up to the guest room door, and the sound was prominent inside.

Gingerly, he slid the door back and peered into the darkness. Bit's eyes expanded. The once unconscious organoid was awake and struggled to find its footing. It was clumsy and unsure. Stunned, the bat slipped from Bit's sweaty palms and clanged loudly against the floor. The organoid shot a glare at him and bared its teeth with a menacing growl. By the time Bit _attempted _to reach for the bar, the organoid was already on top of him. It kicked the bat across the floor,—away from Bit—slammed him against the wall, and held him upright by its tail against his throat. Bit fought to breathe, feeling his supply of air being cut off. His vision blurred and his eyelids grew weighty. The organoid would kill him.

"Zeke!"

The organoid turned and met the dark eyes of its human companion.

"Let him go," commanded the man.

With much reluctance, the organoid stepped back from Bit and let his body fall to the floor. He went through a coughing spell, gradually regulating his compromised breathing. The blonde pilot coughed two more times and sat up against the wall with a raspy intake of air. His emerald eyes focused on the man sitting up in the bed. Bit couldn't think, and coming that close to death struck powerful fear in him.

The door to the room opened again; Dr. Toros stepped through, coming to investigate the sudden noises that awakened him. He was taken aback by the altitudinous organoid before, seemingly clueless to the man who'd come to. Toros, for a second, took his eyes off the organoid and saw Bit down on the floor. He reached down to aid him, steadily keeping a sharp eye on the creature watching his every move.

"Who are you people?" stammered the man.

Toros looked up from assisting Bit, shocked. "You're awake. Um, I'm sorry – my name is Dr. Steve Toros. We found you or, rather, you found us."

Bit supported his own weight, leaning away from Dr. Toros as he stood. "Your organoid crashed into our hangar. You were inside it and in pretty bad shape."

The man shifted in the bed, glancing down at nothing to seemingly make sense of it all. Toros didn't expect him to, but he didn't interfere. Nothing was more frightening than being introduced to someone you didn't know in surrounds that were completely alien to you. He'd been through a lot, Toros judged. His curiosity, however, got the better of him.

"What's your name?"

The bewildered man raised his eyes to Toros and swallowed. He wanted to answer, needed to answer. A sensation held his tongue; he couldn't speak, and his mind was overloading. _Focus. Just tell them your name. They won't hurt you, will they? It's okay. Tell them! Tell them, you fool!"_

"Van Flyheight." He could hear his voice; it was weak but convincing. They had to believe him, right?

They're faces said otherwise.

Dr. Toros tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck. _Van Flyheight. _Really? That was his name? Odd. The name was well known. It was used often—schools, hospitals, trophies. The Van Flyheight Dr. Toros knew was an icon across the planet Zi. His name was the personification of hero, vindicator, liberator, or most commonly, the greatest warrior to pilot a Zoid. It was a striking coincidence that this man shared such a name. But it didn't add up. _Flyheight. _It wasn't a common surname. Was this man a descendant? Toros had to know.

"I'm intrigued. Are you by chance a descendant of the Van Flyheight of old?"

Van raised his right eyebrow. Descendant? What was this man talking about? As far as Van knew, he fathered no children. But what of his sister Marie; could she have bore offspring? Van didn't get into the specifics. He knew who he was, but it was obvious these people didn't. If this was indeed the future—God forbid—then it would be logical that the people standing before him believed the _original _Van Flyheight to be dead and the one they see now to be mere vessel to carry on the celebrated name.

"No, I'm no descendant. Look, where am I?"

Dr. Toros couldn't grasp it. How could a man named Van Flyheight not be a descendant? It didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand."

Van grew frustrated. It wasn't enough that he'd been deep frozen and flung into the distant future, but now he was being questioned by some doctor about who he was. He didn't have time for this! _Fiona. _That's all that mattered.

"I don't care who you _think_ I am. I need to know where I am, okay. So, where am I?" His tone was aggravated, bubbling over with anxiety and uncertainty. He didn't need more confusion; it was too much already.

Toros sighed; he didn't want to argue. The man had been through enough. "Our home."

"You're a doctor. Medical?" Van probed.

Toros slipped his hands in his pockets. "Science."

Van grew unnerved. A scientist was the last type of person he wanted to be in the company of. Fiona was taken by one, and he was sent here because of one. Madness. It wouldn't end. Why wouldn't it end? Van wanted it to be a dream. He wanted to wake up in the Wind Colony, surrounded by the faces of those whom he loved. A familiar sensation built up in his gut. He felt sick, nauseous.

"We're no threat to you," comforted Bit. "We just wanted to help."

Van examined Bit's voice; it was sincere, honest. He shouldn't have snapped at them. The bodily pain he felt after fighting Raven had diminished drastically. His wounds had been cleaned and dressed. They saved his life. He'd thank them one day, but for now, he needed to find Fiona.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be on my way."

Van threw back the covers and tried to stand, but he failed. His weakened legs gave out from under him, and he collapsed to the floor. Toros went to help him, but Zeke blocked him with a fierce glare.

"It's okay, Zeke," Van said. "They're not our enemies."

Zeke stepped aside, allowing Dr. Toros to help Van back into the bed. Some of his wounds began to bleed again.

Toros set the pillow behind his neck. "You're in no condition to travel. You have to rest, build up your strength. As soon as you're well, you're welcome to leave. But right now, rest. If possible, try to get some sleep."

Van reclined back, forcefully submitting. It was unnatural, alien. He was used to fighting through pain, but the doctor was right, he was no shape to move about. As much as it pained him, he'd have to stay here and recover before embarking in search of Fiona. It would be torture.

"If you're hungry, you're welcome to join us for breakfast in the morning," Toros invited. "Let's go, Bit."

The two of them left, shutting the door behind them. Van covered his face with his hands, fighting the urge to scream. Lord knows he wanted to. He had every right. But what was he to do? He couldn't face Raven in his current condition. And what about this Dr. Laon; who was he, and why did he want Fiona? Van didn't try to find the solution. There was no point. _Sleep, Van; there's nothing you can do. Close your eyes. It's okay. Sleep. _

Van closed his eyes.


	4. The Blitz Team vs The Dues Team

**Chapter III:**

**—The Blitz Team vs The Dues Team**—

**第3章：会費チームVSブリッツチーム**

* * *

There was a sense of apprehensiveness following the next morning. Would it be so wrong _not _to face the day? The previous morning had shocked the systems of the Blitz Team that dawn was viewed as an enemy. What would be in store for them today—a meteor shower, a diabolical warlord rising to evoke chaos, or an embarrassing loss to the Dues Team? All of which seemed more terrifying than the other. _Keep moving forward. _What else was there to do?

A pool of whipped eggs sizzled in a frying pan, and a plastic spatula folded the cooked portions over with fluid, surgical-like grace. They were fluffed to perfection; Jamie never burned them, and he took pride in this. Routine was the best medicine. It would take his mind off the past, but the present was much more fearful. Jamie moved to the second pan, removing the numerous strips of bacon from the bubbling grease and onto folded sheets of paper towel to drain the drippings. He switched off the burner, reached out with the same spatula from before, and flipped the pancakes over before they burned. A perfect golden-brown. Jamie went over to the table and began to set it. The plates were first, then the glasses, the napkins, the knives and forks, and a pitcher of naturally squeezed blend of citrus juice. Lastly, he set the assortment of food in the table's center and waited for the smell to inevitably rise the sleeping.

Jamie turned his back to the kitchen's entrance, setting the grungy skillets and bowls in the sink to be washed. Amidst the clashing of pans and bowls, the first visitor had arrived in complete silence. The second came next, having weighty squeak about its steps. Jamie looked over his shoulder to see who'd entered. He dropped the soap clogged sponge. Van Flyheight limped into the kitchen, tightening his lips after every painful step. Zeke was behind him, matching his companion's pace. Van swept his eyes across the kitchen and eventually set them upon Jamie. The kid was obviously nervous in Van's eyes, but there was no reason to be. He was no more dangerous than a Guinea Pig at this point. Van came around to the head of the table, thankful to lean upon the chair for support.

"Good morning." Jamie controlled his outward emotions. There was no need to panic.

"Morning," Van returned.

Jamie went over and pulled out a chair. "Have a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a minute.

"I'm fine," Van declined, ignoring the hunger pains throbbing in his empty belly.

Jamie gestured toward the chair. "Nonsense! You need to get your strength up. You're probably starving." He grabbed a plate. "When as the last time you ate?"

"A thousand years ago." His response was barely audible.

"Pardon?" requested Jamie.

"Nothing," Van dismissed. He changed the subject. "I could use some water."

Jamie nodded and went over to the refrigerator. He pulled out a couple bottles of chilled water and gave them to Van.

"Drink as much as you can. You were dangerously dehydrated when we found you."

Van twisted the plastic cap off the first bottle, titled back his head, and gulped it down in one take. He set the bottle down, exhaling after removing it from his mouth. Water never tasted so good to him, but his stomach growled for something more. Jamie smirked at the sound. That's what he liked to hear. He made a plate for the stranger, giving him everything that was available. Van looked down at the assortment of food before him, nearly being brought to tears by its heavenly aroma.

"Don't be shy!" Jamie grinned. "Dig in. I've seen worse, trust me."

Van timidly took the fork in his hand, scooped up a lump of eggs, and inserted them into his mouth. He chewed slowly, and his taste buds rejoiced.

"Good?" asked the cook.

Van's appreciative eyes met Jamie's. "Perfect."

Jamie smiled warmly and returned to his duties. With the absence of the onlooker, Van demolished the plate of food, throwing modesty to the wind to satisfy his bodily needs. It wasn't until Jamie finished washing _one _dish that he saw Van reaching for seconds in his peripheral vision.

"Good morning, Van!"

Van retracted his hand from the bacon strips, acknowledging the voice coming from behind him. He shifted in his seat, coming face-to-face with Dr. Steve Toros he'd met the previous night. But the scientist wasn't alone. Three additional people were with him: the blonde kid named Bit Cloud and two others he'd never seen before. Another young man was standing beside Bit; his hair was lengthy, reaching just below his shoulders; blue eyes, a sleeveless vest, and gold bands tattooed around his biceps. The other person was a fuchsia haired girl beside Dr. Toros, and she was beautiful in appearance with lavender-like eyes, a yellow tank top, and a turquoise mini-skirt. Zeke kept an eye on them all.

The team took their places around the table, made their plates, and ate in silence. Van felt uneasy amidst the group of strangers. He didn't know them any more than they knew him; but they saved his life despite that, so he attempted to mask his discomfort.

Dr. Toros glanced up from his plate and targeted Van with his eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Van took a sip of water and set the bottle down. "Better. Thank You."

"Great!" he praised. "Oh, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the team." Toros pointed his thumb at Brad and Leena. "That's Brad Hunter and my daughter Leena Toros."

Van plastered a false smile. "Nice to meet you both."

Brad didn't say a word; he performed a gentle nod and submitted to drinking Jamie's citrus concoction. He grimaced at its sharpness.

"Good to see you're not dead," Leena informally greeted. "So, what's your name?"

All eyes targeted Van. He leaned back from the table, motioning his mouth to speak; he didn't. A mood he was not in to explain who he really was. The explanation was too long, too confusing, and difficult to believe from a listener's standpoint. They would have to settle for a short answer.

"It's Van."

Bit wagged his fork at the organoid, interested to know more about the creature. "Your organoid – does it have a name, too?"

Van spoke quickly. "Zeke."

The team accepted what he said and continued eating, but for Toros, the jury was still out on him. He said he was Van Flyheight and not a descendant, so what did that make him? It was hard to imagine a random individual carrying a name such as his. He would get to the bottom of it later. The man's true identity paled in comparison to what laid ahead—the Dues Team.

"Are we set with a strategy for tomorrow, Jamie?"

The tactical commander lowered the glass from his mouth, his cheeks inflated with juice. He swallowed, licked the residue from around his mouth, and twiddled his thumbs.

"We are," he replied with a nervous laugh. "I've selected Bit and Brad for the battle. We'll go over the details later, but from I've studied so far, this'll be tough. There's no simple solution to defeating them, but I was able to come up with a scheme that _might _give us an edge." Jamie looked at them all, and his expression was serious. "This is not a team to trifle with, guys. They'll finish us rather quickly if we don't work together; and with Vega included, I demand caution."

Bit twirled his fork between his fingers with a devious smirk. "No sweat, Jamie."

"This is serious, Bit," Brad chimed in, snatching the utensil from his hand. "Focus!"

Bit held his hands up. "Take it easy, Brad. Not an ordinary battle; I got it." He took back his fork and glanced over at Jamie. "Which armor is best for Liger in this one?"

"The Schneider," Jamie informed. "It requires you to get in close and, assuming you get the opportunity, it's the most effective. I scheduled a meeting in the War Room is after breakfast to discuss our strategy, so if you'll please be present."

Van felt that sensation again, and he grew nauseated. What were these people talking about? Who was the Dues Team, the Schneider? It was if they were speaking a language he didn't understand. Van didn't belong, not in this era. Why did Dr. D do this? There had to be a solid reason behind this, and it was all the more reason to confront him about it. Van pushed his plate away and stood up.

"Excuse me," he exempted, departing from the kitchen with Zeke.

The team exchanged facial expressions and shrugs.

"Is it something we said?" Leena thought out loud.

"We just need to give him space," Toros advised. "I am curious about something, though. He told me last night that his name was Van Flyheight. I asked him if he were a descendant, but he said no. I can't quite understand that."

Jamie's forehead wrinkled. Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, he retrieved PDA they'd taken from Van and began to analyze it.

"Maybe he's just named Van Flyheight," stated Bit. "I'm sure there are some people walking around with my name."

Brad wagged his head. "Not likely. _Flyheight _isn't as common as you think."

"He might just be telling the truth," Jamie spoke up.

"Impossible," Leena spat. "Van Flyheight died 1,000 years ago."

Jamie looked up from the PDA. "He was _presumed _dead. It was never proven. His last known sighting was in 2105 before he just vanished. No one knows what happened to him."

"That doesn't prove anything," Brad protested. "How many reports have we heard in the news were people are killed and their identities are taken? This could be one of those cases."

Jamie pursued his defense. "Facial recognition is a 100% match. Technology has improved since the 22nd century, but the science to _perfectly _engineer a clone isn't exact yet. Plus, this guy believes he's Van Flyheight."

"Pssh," Leena voiced. "Not buying it, Jamie."

Dr. Toros stood up, commanding the room. "We have more pressing issues right know than this man's identity; for one, the Dues Team. That's our primary focus. Everything else is secondary. Now, let's finish breakfast and convene in the War Room. We have much to get done before we leave for Capital City."

The team did just so.

* * *

Thr afternoon had come, and Van sat in an old, torn lounge chair in the corner of the guest room. He was slumped over, with his fingers interlocked and thumbs grazing his forehead. Zeke stood beside him, cooing softly. Van sat up and leaned back into the chair. The situation was bad. He was injured, his Blade Liger was totaled, and Fiona was still out there somewhere. He needed to leave, but what good would it have done? Sitting there doing nothing only made him more flustered. If Fiona died, he would never forgive himself. However, Van didn't even know where Dr. Laon disappeared to. He could be anywhere on Zi.

Van would have to think of a logical plan. In the meantime, he'd have to adjust. At that moment, Van could a great deal of shuffling outside.

He raised his aching body and limped toward the noises to investigate. It eventually led him into the base's hangar, and the Blitz Team had begun loading their various Zoids into the Hover Cargo. The spectacle brought back fond memories. He recalled the days of the Guardian Force and how he longed for that time to return. They would never come back, and Van fought constantly to root out the fantasy. Those times were over.

Amidst the collection of Zoids before him, the Gun Sniper was the only Zoid he recognized, but the Zoid had been so heavily armed that it hardly seemed the same. Walking into the transporter was a Fox-type Zoid piloted by Brad, and it impressed Van to see how the future had changed Zoids. Even the Zaber Fang Raven piloted revealed improvements from the 22nd century. In the corner of the hangar was an aerial-type Zoid, resembling a sea-foam green Pteranodon. Lastly, a white Liger came to life and prepared to enter into the Hover Cargo before it stopped. The cockpit hood flipped open, and Bit stood up to stretch his arms. He looked to his left, spotting Van and Zeke on the hangar floor with wandering, curious eyes.

"Come to join the party?"

"I didn't know I was invited," Van shouted back across the hangar. "Your Zoid is incredible. I've never seen a Liger like that before. What's it called?"

Bit jumped down for his Zoid. "I thought you'd never ask. His name is the Liger Zero. Best Zoid on the planet to me. He's never let me down."

Van ascended an eyebrow. "So, it's a _he_?"

Bit laughed. "Well, he isn't a _she_. No girls policy."

"And yet he lets you pilot him!" Leena shouted down from the Gun Sniper.

"Kick rocks, Sasquatch!" Bit retaliated before composing himself. "Don't mind her; she's just some stray we found off the street. Once you feed 'em…"

"They keeping coming back," Van completed.

"Exactly!" Bit agreed.

"Yo, Bit – load up Liger," Brad exclaimed. "We're on schedule here!."

Bit parted from Van with a grunt and jogged back to the Liger Zero as Dr. Toros came up behind Van and stood beside him.

He nudged Van with his elbow. "We have a Zoid battle tomorrow, and it will be quite the spectacle. You should come with us."

Van stole a quick glance at him, then faced forward. "Are you soldiers, military?"

Dr. Toros frowned with a gentle tilt of his head. "No. Why do you ask?"

"You said something earlier about facing the… Dues Team, right? Are they some type of terrorist faction?"

Dr. Toros had to turn and look at Van. Was his question for real? Did he not understand the nature of today's Zoid battles? This only made him think back to what Jamie was speaking about earlier. Was it actually possible that the man standing next to him was the _real _Van Flyheight? No, it wasn't plausible. Zi's technology was unparalleled, but it still failed to prolong the human lifespan. There was no hypothesis, no scientific explanation to prove it. Toros found himself fumbling to answer.

"Uh, no. You see… um, we're a professional Zoids team. You know, like sports." Toros slid his hands into his pockets. "They don't have professional Zoids teams where you're from?"

"No, they didn't." Van's answer was sharp, stating the obvious. "Zoids weren't used in sporting events where I'm from; they were used for warfare or preventing war."

"I see," Toros replied. "Then you should definitely come with us. We can show you what's changed."

"And what has changed?" Van asked him.

Toros touched his shoulder. "Purpose."

Van remained skeptical. He didn't want anything to do with this time period. These people might've saved his life, but they were a roadblock he so desperately needed to get around. Taking off to view some sporting event while Fiona was in danger made no sense to Van. But what was he going to do in his condition? Nothing. It would be a wasted effort to even try.

"Okay," Van surrendered. "I'll come with you."

Dr. Toros slapped Van on his aching shoulder with an elated expression. "That's the spirit!"

Van cringed in discomfort. Zeke pinched out a subtle laugh at his companion's expense.

The injured warrior glared at the organoid, softened his stare, and exhaled his defeat. There was no winning. _Go with the flow, Van. That's all you can do._

* * *

The battleground was vast and empty. Its terrain was mostly flat, saving for the monstrous pillar-like rock formations and mesas; and silhouettes of buttes were scattered about the territory. The battlefield was an immense 50 square kilometers—a perfect location for a Zoid battle.

It wasn't looking like much in Van's eyes. He and Zeke stood in the Hover Cargo's command center with Dr. Toros, Leena and Jamie. There was a lonely feeling in the desert, and Van felt it more so than anyone. He could only see Fiona's face; her smile, her smell. God, how he missed her!

Despite the emptiness, however, they were by no means alone. The battle had drawn major attention across the planet, and the number of viewers had risen in the hundreds of millions. It was to be expected. Two of the best Zoids teams of the season with undefeated records were going head-to-head. Dozens of basketball-sized cameras hovered about the battlefield, powered by micro propulsion engines. The cameras would broadcast the battle wherever possible.

Van was impressed. There were occasional organized Zoid battles back in his era, but it was never like this. The future was indeed different.

Jamie swiveled in his chair to face Dr. Toros with a data pad in his hands. "Brad is set, Doc," he reported. "And Bit's in the maintenance bay now."

The team's manager nodded. "Good show."

He stepped down from his raised station and went over to one of the viewing screens mounted against the wall. Toros touched the interactive screen, bringing up the camera inside the Hover Cargo's maintenance deck. The Liger Zero was secured inside, and Van and Zeke peered over the manager's shoulder for a better look.

Toros tapped the intercom. "Are you set, Bit?"

An additional window unfolded, displaying Bit's face and a portion of his shoulders. He held up his thumb. "Liger's secured in the maintenance deck, Doc."

Bit twisted and pulled the Liger's controls. His screen flashed, highlighting the Liger Zero's current armor. Twin bay doors parted beside the Liger Zero, extending units that housed dozens of metallic arms. The arms latched onto the Zero's armor and pulled it away. Van watched in awe. The arms pulled the armor back into their housing units as the bay doors closed over them, and they began to rotate.

"Activating Zero Schneider," Bit announced, and he twisted the controls again and pushed them in.

The screen flashed orange. A secondary housing unit spun around to the Liger. The bay doors parted, exposing an orange armor with turquoise blades protruding from the mane. The metallic arm extended, locking the armor onto the Zero's frame. Van couldn't look away. He was amazed, never knowing a Zoid to change its armor before battle. The arms retreated back into their units as Bit's screen checked all the armor.

"Liger Zero Schneider, CAS complete," Jamie informed. "Everything's green across the board, Doc."

"Excellent," the manager smiled.

Van scratched the back of his head, and he couldn't help but to ask. "CAS? What does that stand for?"

"Conversion Armor System," Toros translated. "I designed it myself. You see, the Liger Zero has a variety of different armors to equip itself with that allows it to adapt to any type of opponent. Genius, right?"

Leena let out a whimper-like laugh at her father from where she was sitting.

Van glanced over at the teenage girl, waggled his brows, and shrugged. "I guess so."

The Schneider rode the elevator up to the top of the transporter, widened its stance, and was launched out into desert plain where the Shadow Fox was waiting. Bit rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles to release the tension, and Brad sat silently with closed eyes in wait for the battle to begin. They were as ready as they'd ever be.

On the battlefield, a Gustav arrived on the scene with two enclosed trailers being hauled behind it. It stopped a considerable distance from the Blitz Team's transporter, and the individual trailers opened along their sides with ramps extending out. Two Zoids exited from them and made their way out before the Gustav.

The pilots of the Blitz Team kept their nerve. There was no reason to be intimidated.

From his viewpoint in the command center, Jamie analyzed two of the three total Zoids that made up the Dues Team—a König Wolf and the recognizable Berserk Fury. Van was taken aback. A König Wolf was a Zoid of extreme rarity, for most of them met their demise in 2102. To see one now was unblelievable. The other Zoid that caught Van's eyes was one that brought back difficult memories. Its very makeup radiated that of the Geno Saurer and Breaker. He only saw Raven's face, and the very thought of him made his fists clench.

Jamie, however, had concerns of his own. From the intel the Battle Commission made public about the Dues Team, the König Wolf possessed a CP-22 Dual Sniper Rifle that was powerful enough to gut a reinforced bunker through and through; and on top of that, the pilot was an expert at close-, medium-, and long-range combat. Coupled with that was Vega and the Berserk Fury. Jamie sighed at the very thought. They were to be surely tested.

Out on the battlefield, none of the pilots spoke, and the realization of what was on the line was beginning to sink in. The pilots of the Blitz Team wouldn't be fighting a mere talented Class A team; they were up against a team _more _seasoned and better than they were. Into the lion's den they were being thrown, and the beasts were lying in wait for them. Losing—on either side—wasn't a viable option; both teams understood this.

A comm. screen suddenly opened before Bit's field of vision, and the playful eyes of Vega Obscura stared back at him. The teen before had retained his youthful appearance, but in some way, he appeared much older to Bit. His once shaggy, grayish-black hair had been neat faux hawk. A mature young he assumed to be, and Bit was surprised at this.

"I knew we'd meet again, Bit Cloud," the former "King of Unsanctioned Battles" spoke, his voice an ounce deeper. "I've waited for this moment."

Bit agreed. "As was I, Vega. Good to see you on the battlefield again."

"I've been gone a long time," Vega reminisced. "But I think a rematch between us makes up for that."

The blonde pilot grinned in antcipation. "I predict a similar outcome."

Vega vented a humorless laugh. "We'll see about that."

Brad silenced the conversation between Bit and Vega. The kid never knew when to keep his mouth shut. Vega wasn't Harry Champ; and if Bit wasn't careful, he'd experience firsthand why the Dues Team was tagged one of the decade's best Zoids teams. Brad kept his cool and sized up his opponent. More than likely it would be the Schneider to face the Berserk Fury; that left him against the König Wolf. _Perfect_, Brad inwardly grunted. Jamie's strategy had better been...

"So, you're Brad Hunter?"

Brad snapped to attention and glanced at his central monitor. A young, dark-haired man looked at him with a serious glare. His black hair swept across his forehead in a sideways motion, and he brushed it back from his light brown eyes. Brad looked back at him.

"That's right," he confirmed. "And you're Drake Noriega. I've heard a lot about you. You defeated the Lightning Team single handily when you were in Class A. Impressive."

Drake nodded with an appreciative smirk. "I had a tough opponent. Fighting the best can bring out the best in you."

"I can agree," Brad concurred.

"It'll be an honor battling the Blitz Team," Drake said. "I'm eager to see what the Shadow is capable of."

Brad smirked. "See you on the battlefield."

Drake nodded.

The screen went dark.

A fireball twinkled in the cloudless sky above, and Van followed it with his eyes as it smacked into the ground like a comet. He stepped closer to the observation window and peered through it. _What was happening now? _he wondered. A smoldering white capsule dug itself from the crater it created, balanced upright, and snapped off the latches to reveal the Judge. Van squinted his eyes at the interesting robot as it motioned its head from side to side.

"_The area within a 10 mile radius is now a designated Zoid battlefield. Warning! This zone is now restricted.__Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger: all others must leave the area at once. This zone is now restricted. Danger!" _

Van began to understand the situation. Were Zoids no longer needed for warfare? Was this their future now—competitive battles? Van was amazed and disappointed at the same time. A thousand years into the future and Zoids were still used only for fighting. He wouldn't judge. If this was how the people of the future had fun, then he wouldn't object.

_"Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus the Dues Team. Battle mode: 0982. Ready?"_

The pilots clutched their controls.

_"Fight!"_

The Zoids exploded from their stationary stances and charged for one another. Drake and his König Wolf deviated from the initial charge and vanished behind one of the towering rock pillars. Brad smirked; he'd seen that trick before. Naomi had done the same thing in their last battle; but this wasn't Naomi, and Brad had to understand that. Noriega was more skilled, more deadly, and nearly unrivaled behind the scope. He went after him, nimbly maneuvering between the rocks with fluid grace.

In the blink of an eye, the König Wolf lunged suddenly out from behind one of the rocks and slammed the Shadow Fox against it. Its Dual Sniper Rifle flipped forward to fire, and Brad moved just as the weapon discharged. The high-caliber rounds pulverized the rock, shattering where it had been hit into gravel.

Brad circled around his opponent, set the Shadow Fox's claws aglow, and leaped for a vicious attack. The König Wolf spun around, reared up on its hind legs, and evaded the attack by inches. A clean miss. Brad didn't get a chance to kick himself before Drake was right on top of him. The König Wolf came down with claws extended and latched onto the Fox's back to drag it down to the ground like a skilled predator.

Brad acted quickly. He toggled the controls; the Fox's Laser Vulcan Gun pivoted around, centered on the König Wolf's chest, and unleashed a barrage of rounds. The sudden assault freed him from his opponent's deadly grasp, and Brad sprung the Shadow Fox away to regroup. Drake laughed to himself, impressed by his adversary's skill.

"Well played, Brad Hunter," Noriega said aloud. "Let's see what else you can do."

* * *

The Schneider collided with the Berserk Fury; shoulder against shoulder, metal against metal. They disconnected. In a sharp burst of speed, Vega accelerated the Fury into the Schneider, angled its body, and swung its mighty tail. Bit rolled the Schneider under its tail, jutted its dual laser blades forward, and went in for the attack.

Vega saw it coming, and the Berserk Fury's organoid system acted accordingly. One of the Fury's Buster Claws swung down and connected with right energy blade, impeding the Schneider's forward momentum. The secondary Buster Claw took hold of the remaining blade, and the two lifted the Schneider off the ground; its hind legs dangled in the free air.

"Oh, crap!" Bit shrieked.

The Fury head butted the Liger in the chest, and the Zoid flew back inverted. Bit activated the Schneider's rear thrusters, flipping it right-side up. The Liger hit the ground on all four legs, sliding back across the dirt until it eventually stopped.

"That was new," exhaled Bit. "Okay, Liger – let's show him what we're made of!"

The Schneider let out a thunderous roar and slung forward the five blades around its mane. Bit pushed down the accelerator and sent the Liger on a course to collide with the Berserk Fury. Vega remained stationary. He targeted the approaching Zoid, set his aim, and fired the Buster Claw's beam cannons. The Schneider zigzagged between the high-powered beams, deflected one of its blades, and surged forward in a burst of speed to deal a punishing blow.

Vega geared the Fury in reverse and deployed its E-shield. The Schneider connected with the shimmering shield, and a great discharge of sparks occurred between them. Bit bared his teeth as he forced the controls forward, trying to force the Schneider's blades through the shields. Vega set the Fury's feet, setting down its foot locks to ensure its stability. The tip of Liger's blade—amidst a revolving sphere of cerulean sparks—steadily cracked the Fury's barrier, and the shields collapsed.

Bit slashed through the Fury's right Buster Claw, severing it from the main body. Vega grew enraged, and went across the Schneider's face with the last remaining Buster Claw. The serrated blade shredded the armor off the right side of the Liger's head, taking one of is blades with it. He swung Fury's tail around and bashed it against the Schneider's side and sent it into the dirt. Bit raised his head and rubbed his hand across his forehead. He shook off the disorientation and brought the Liger to its feet. Pieces of weakened armor fell from the Schneider's head, and the triangular blade underneath the Zoid's jaw barely hung on as it swung like a pendulum.

"Alright," Bit whispered to himself. "No more games."

* * *

Van continued to watch the two fiercely battle one another. They fought with such great intensity and violence that it seemed weaponry was obsolete. Van was surprised at the skill of Bit. He didn't think kid had it in him. Underneath that arrogant, incompetent exterior was an intelligent and lethally skilled Zoid pilot; his maneuverability, his awareness, his counter-abilities—all of which were the makings of greatness. He piloted the Liger Zero like no other, even to its very limits and beyond. But his opponent, the Berserk Fury, wasn't letting up. Both Zoids were so evenly matched that neither one could discover the others weakness. It was as if Van was watching himself duel Raven—an epic battle between supreme fighters. But this concerned Dr. Toros.

"Jamie, give me vitals on Bit and Brad," ordered the team manager.

"Just a rise in blood pressure and heart rate, Doc," Jamie reported. "Fatigue and lactic acid build up could occur if this is prolonged, though."

"They'll have to outlast them somehow," Toros figured.

* * *

Brad's heart nearly skipped a beat. A round from the König Wolf's sniper rifle snapped a thin rock formation in half, and it crumbled to the ground beside the Shadow Fox. Drake's range was exceptionally close, and the shot nearly hit its mark. Brad couldn't shake him. His opponent had remained uncharacteristically close for a pilot more suited for mid to long-range combat. But that was the plan. Drake wasn't letting Brad out of his sight. Since obtaining the Shadow Fox, Brad Hunter had gained experience in stealth tactics. He wouldn't let his opponent play on his strengths, and neither would Brad.

The König Wolf took the Shadow Fox to the ground and prepared to finish it, but the nimble Zoid wiggled out from underneath Drake's Zoid and turned the tables. Brad lit up the König Wolf's rear with gunfire, dodged its counter-attack, and slashed the armor from its hind leg with the Fox's strike laser claw. Brad went in for another attack, but was Drake ready; he whipped around, aimed his sniper rifle, and fired. The marksman hit his target, and the shot nearly took the Shadow Fox's left leg off. Brad's Zoid hit the ground.

The König Wolf came and stood over the Shadow Fox. "You lose," Drake said.

Brad grimaced as his burning arms took the controls. Shakily, the Shadow Fox got back up to face its opponent. "I'm not done yet."

"You're beaten," Noriega declared. "A noble fight it was, but you have nothing left."

Brad smirked. "Not quite."

Clouds of smoke suddenly vented from the Shadow Fox's body, engulfing the two pilots in a darkened gloom. Brad vanished from Drake's radar, but the elite pilot remained vigilant. He touched a key on his console, and the optics positioned behind the König Wolf's head motioned onto its eyes. Drake's field of vision became clear, enabling him to peer through the smoke's density. He shifted his light brown eyes, searching where his opponent had escaped to.

"Hiding yourself won't grant you victory," Drake ensured. "I know your tactics, your methods. They won't help you here."

"Who said I was hiding?" Brad responded. "I never moved."

Drake's eyes widened. The Shadow Fox lunged from its positioned and dove for the König Wolf with golden claws. In a blur, Noriega spun around and aimed his weapon. By the time he fired, the Shadow Fox had fatally struck the König Wolf across its back, tearing off its dual sniper rifle. Drake's Zoid collapsed to the ground as pulses of sparks flashed against its body. The Shadow Fox stood behind him in a regal stance, but it collasped seconds later from taking a bad hit as well. Their command systems froze.

"Looks like a draw," Drake laughed softly. "Well done, Hunter."

Brad withdrew his hands from the Fox's controls and relaxed. "Tha battle's not over yet."

Noriega glanced over at the Berserk Fury and the Schneider. "Indeed."

* * *

The Berserk Fury smashed its tail against the Schneider's back, forcing it to collapse under the extreme force. Vega raised the Fury's tail again, bashed the Schneider twice more, then swiped it across the battlefield. The Liger rolled end over end until it came to a rest on its belly.

Bit lay powerless in the cockpit, drained of energy. His body had been pushed too far; but he couldn't give up, not with his team counting on him. With the rest of his strength, Bit raised the Liger for one last attack. The Liger's very armor had been dented and scraped beyond recognition, and the joints were beginning to wear down as well.

Vega grunted as the Schneider gradually stood up. He hoped his last assault would've finished him. Bit wiped away the sweat that accumulated on his face, removed his red jacket, and stuffed it behind him. If he wasn't going to defeat the Fury, he had only one more chance; and Vega understood that as well. _Just one more attack._

The Schneider and Berserk Fury charged for each other in a final attempt to win. Brad watched from afar with an emotionless facade, but inwardly, his stomach churned in anxiety and uncertainty. Within the Hover Cargo, Dr. Toros covered his face with his hands and peeked through his fingers; Leena turned her back altogether; and Jamie painfully watched in sake to confirm what would happen. Van, however, watched without a sense of partiality. It didn't matter to him who won; but watching fueled in him the type of urgency to fight as did long ago.

The Berserk Fury pulled forward its only Buster Claw and spun it at its maximum RPM. Bit set forward all seven of the Schneider's, ignited its four thrusters, sent the Liger into a lengthy bound. Vega lifted the Fury off the ground and leaped for the Schneider with a battle cry. The Ultimate X Zoids collided in mid-air with a thunderous impact, striking each other as they passed. Both Zoids slammed into the ground; the Fury collapsing under its own weight and the Schneider somersaulting once before sliding upright. Neither Zoid was left standing.

A siren wailed throughout the battlefield.

"_The battle is over. The battle is over,_" the Judge announced. _"The winner is…"_


	5. The Backdraft

**Chapter IV:**

**—The Backdraft****—**

**第4章：佐賀開始**

* * *

The Hover Cargo pulled alongside the Blitz Team's base. The warriors guided their Zoids into the hanger, lumbered into the base, and sprawled out on the sofas to rest. In the aftermath of the arduous battle, the Judge declared a draw between the Blitz Team and the Dues Team. Neither team won or lost, and the result was bitter-sweet with the Blitz Team. A victory over the best team in Class S would've put the Blitz Team in prime position to be arguably the top teams around. The team listened while Zoids battle analysts examined the battle piece by piece, explaining what either team _should've_ done to win.

"Turn it off," Brad grumbled.

The TV winked off, and Jamie tossed aside the remote.

Dr. Toros remained positive amidst the melancholy atmosphere. "Think of it this way, team - we didn't lose."

"We didn't win, either," Leena reminded her father. "A draw? I didn't think that even existed."

"It's not the end of the world," Jamie comforted. "A draw simply means we were too evenly matched. We should be thankful that we were able to hold our own against a superior Class S team. We've done what no other team has done."

Bit perked up from his dejected posture and pumped his fist. "Jamie's right! We just showed everyone that we're just as good as the Dues Team. We'll beat 'em next time!"

Dr. Toros put his arm around Bit and pulled him close. "That's the spirit, Bit! The single-season record is still in our midst, team. No team in Class S will think of us as a fluke. Am I right?"

The team gave a sour response.

Van pulled himself away from the doorway, and he and Zeke departed before the team knew he was there. He settled himself in the guest room and kept to himself. That particular battle must have been important. Otherwise, Van didn't think the team would be acting this way. However, Van couldn't be concerned about them. He was only concerned about Fiona. But without a Zoid, he wouldn't be able to do much about it. He would have to return to the research facility where he first awakened. There, Zeke could revive the Blade Liger and, possibly, Van could awaken Irvine and Moonbay. It sounded like a logical idea. Van shifted his weight across the bed and faced Zeke.

"Listen closely, Zeke," Van whispered.

Zeke leaned toward Van.

"We're leaving," Van said. "Once they're asleep, we'll make for the research facility. You can revive the Blade Liger, then I can wake up Irvine and Moonbay. From there, we can figure about a solution to finding Fiona. Understand?"

Zeke nodded with a growl.

Van nodded in return. "We'd best get some sleep. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

Zeke turned away from Van and curled up on the floor. Van slipped off his boots and stretched his body out along the bed. He turned over on his side and sighed. Van didn't like this, but he had no other choice. Dr. Toros and his team were nice people, but Van didn't have to heart to ask them for help. They had their own problems, and it probably didn't involve a rescue mission. This would be dangerous and out of their league. Van dug into his left pocket and pulled out a picture of himself, Fiona, Zeke, and the entire Guardian Force team.

Van remembered this picture. It was taken after Hiltz and the Ultimate Deathsaurer were destroyed. Van was confused. What happened to the Guardian Force? Was is still active? Probably not. In a time period like this, there would be no need for it. It seemed this organization called the Zoids Battle Commission were the source of power and rulership. Van didn't worry himself much more about the matter. He finally closed his eyes forced himself to sleep.

* * *

_—Mount Iselina—_

The Whale King touched down onto a landing pad, where men reflective lime green jumpsuits stood. The men kept a safe distance as the massive Whale King settled down. Hisses of steam emitted from the port-sides of the Whale King. The mouth of the Whale King dropped down, with four shadowed figures standing in the back of the hatch. Dr. Laon walked into the sunlight, exhaled, and walked down the incline of the hatch. Raven, Shadow, and the captive Fiona, followed him. Raven held a tight fist around Fiona's arm, making sure she wouldn't make an escape attempt. Shadow stayed close to Raven's side, also ensuring that Fiona didn't make a run for it.

The group walked onto a reflective, silver walkway, where a man was standing at the end. The man easily stood 5'11"; black hair, with a few loose strains; and odd sunglasses that went down to his mouth, but parted away from his nose. Raven grew suspicious of this man. However, he kept a straight face. The man placed his hands behind his back and faced Dr. Laon.

"Dr. Laon," Major Polta said. "The Count would like to have a word with you."

Dr. Laon groaned. The Count was the last person he wanted to see and speak to.

"Thank you, Major," Laon said, walking past him.

Major Polta briefly glanced at Raven and grunted. Polta didn't care much for Raven. First of all, he didn't trust him. Raven never respected him or his rank of major. He didn't even fully listen to Dr. Laon. However, the feeling was mutual for Raven. He didn't trust Major Polta. Polta seemed sneaky. The type that would backstab you; literally and metaphorically. Raven brushed past Major Polta and pulled Fiona in front of him. Shadow blew air into Polta's face. Polta didn't flinch. Major Polta didn't know Raven very well, but he knew Raven was Backdraft material. He could be useful to a certain extent. But Polta wouldn't hold his breath.

Dr. Laon approached a thick titanium door, with a panel next to the door handle. The panel flashed red. Dr. Laon punched in number and letter code and waited for the panel to process it. The panel throbbed green, followed by the sound of locking mechanisms unlocking. The heavy door slowly swung open, revealing a large navigation room. Sections of the room were monitored by consoles, which could be used to search through the facility. Moving trams laid across the floor, allowing occupants to smoothly move through the facility without much effort. The floor was laid with a metamorphosed limestone, better known as marble. The walls were made of the same material. Though this place was designed well, it didn't impress Raven. He'd seen better.

Fiona, however, was breath-taken. Besides her situation, she was quite interested. Dr. Laon observed the directions to the Count's main office. He reluctantly stepped on the tram, with the group following. At a reasonable speed, the group moved along the tram system, taking in the sights as they went by. A group of warriors walked by, with a trio of standard Rev Raptors behind them. Raven released an explosive sigh from boredom. Laon ignored him. To be over a thousand years old, Raven was still just a 18 year-old teenager. To Laon, Raven had a lot of growing up to do. He was still mentally immature. The tram's speed decreased as it reached toward a stop-zone. Dr. Laon stepped off, with the rest doing so as well. Raven observed the room: it wasn't large, but it wasn't small either.

A small lounge, complete with a bar, seating area, and magazine rack were present. However, a single elevator led to an office one floor up. Apparently, the Count's office. Raven was curious. He had never met the Count. Was he another Prozen? Or just some guy who didn't know how to use his power correctly? Whatever the case, it would be nice to see who he was really working for. Dr. Laon came toward the elevator and paused. He faced Raven and held his hand up at chest-height.

"Wait here."

Raven watched as Dr. Laon and Major Polta entered the elevator and ascended from his sight. Raven grunted. He walked over to the bar and roughly shoved Fiona in one of the bar stools.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her bruised arm.

"Shut-up," Raven muttered. "Don't try to run, either."

Fiona frowned and pulled her arms close to her body. She looked around with a confused expression. Fiona was scared, but not too scared. She knew Van would come for her. It was just a matter of time. But that's what Fiona was afraid of: time. If Van didn't arrive soon, she wouldn't know what would become of her. Fiona watched as a man dressed in dark clothing sat beside Raven. He seemed young, probably in his early twenties. His spiked black hair reminded Fiona of Van. The bartender turned around, while cleaning out a glass with a white cloth.

"What'll you have?" the baretender asked the man in dark clothing.

The man groaned, obviously stressed. "Friggin' water. Can't drink on duty."

The bartender laughed through his nose, then faced Raven. "And for you, sir?"

"Nothing," Raven muttered.

The bartender nodded, carrying his eyes over to the blonde woman seated next to Raven. There was an obvious fear in her eyes, an uncertainty. He was curious of why, but he wouldn't pry. It wasn't his job, so that's what he stuck to.

"Miss, would you care for anything?"

His voice was gentle, and Fiona met his soft eyes. A second eslaped. She felt safe for that moment, but it quickly passed. The darkness fell back upon her the moment she turned to see Raven staring at her. He looked away and picked at his fingertips.

"Water," the Zoidian said quickly.

The bartender gave an appreciative with folded lips and promptly poured the chilled liquid into a glass. He placed a lemon wedge on the side, gave a half smile, and slid it to her.

Fiona took it, met his eyes once more, and sipped the water down slowly. Her eyes bounced around the room as she did so. Men and women around her were casually laughing, playing cards, and watching television. Why were they so happy? Didn't they know she was here against her will? Didn't they care? She set her eyes on Raven's emotionless profile, and the words came out before she realized it.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Raven turned and looked into her large, fear stricken eyes. He didn't think she'd ask, but since she did, he'd answer.

"It's my job."

He didn't say anything else, nor did he care to; but Fiona wasn't done. She wanted answers - real answers.

"I just don't understand," she continued. "What value am I to these people?"

Raven rushed air through his nose in annoyance. He could tell she was frightened. What else was new? She was always trembling with fear. Raven wondered if she'd ever grow a spine.

"You want answers, then ask them."

A chime caught Raven's attention. He looked up at the elevator. The doors parted, with Dr. Laon and Major Polta stepping out.

"The Count wants to see you," Laon informed.

Raven stepped off the stool, turned to face Fiona, and shifted his head, informing her to move. Fiona sighed and did just so. She walked in front of Raven, and Shadow was close by her side. Dr. Laon and Major Polta lingered in the rear.

Polta slowed his pace and motioned to Laon. "Dr. Laon, are you sure we can trust them?"

His tone was hushed.

"Them?" Laon said, searching the Major for his question's genesis.

"Raven and his organoid," Polta cleared.

Dr. Laon laughed. "Raven's a bit rough around the edges, but once you get to know him, he's much worst. And don't worry about Shadow. He's dangerous, but only if Raven gives the word. They're valuable assests. You can sleep soundly tonight."

Polta grunted to himself. He still didn't think Raven and Shadow could be trusted. There was just something about them. He couldn't pinpoint it, but it was something.

The elevator doors parted, allowing the group to enter the elevator. The metal creaked as Shadow's weight almost exceeded the maximum limit. The doors closed. Laon thumbed a highlighted button and felt his stomach shift from the ascension. The elevator reached its destination quickly.

The doors parted once again, revealing a dark room. The room had only limited lighting, leaving the majority of the room in shadows. Most of the light gleamed through a large glass window that overlooked the facility. Laslty, a dark brown colored table was centered in the room, with a large viewing screen in front. At the end of the table, a medium sized chair was turned around.

Raven stepped inside, not impressed in the slightest by the view. The visual screen showed numerous men and women constructing strange but unique Zoids. The screen winked off.

Lights flickered on above, lighting the dark room. The chair turned around, exposing a man. To Raven, he seemed in his late forties or early fifties; shaggy, dishwater blonde hair that stopped at mid-neck; circle shaped sunglasses, dark clothing with a cloak, and crows feet around the sunglasses.

"You look younger than I thought you'd be," he said.

"The Count?" Raven supposed.

"Yes."

Raven held in his laughter. The Count he expected to see was someone who reflected authority, power. The man sitting before him seemed middle-aged, creepy, and trying too hard to resemble a villain from a comic book. The Count looked past Raven and briefly faced Shadow before looking down at Fiona.

"And you must be the ancient zoidian?" he asked.

Fiona didn't reply. She looked away from the Count and sniffed. The Count made a light grunt. He faced the whole group and waved his hand at the table.

"Have a seat."

Raven grabbed Fiona's arm and pushed her into a chair. Raven sat down next to her, with Shadow towering over her. Fiona exhaled and rubbed her bruised arm. She was becoming more nervous than usual. Besides being creepy, the Count seemed like he had intentions. This made Fiona more nervous.

The Count looked the Zoidian over. She was young and beautiful in form. It was something he wasn't expecting. The chieftain, however, negated the urge to judge her. Power came in many forms.

The Count carried his eyes over the Zoidian and centered them upon Raven.

"You've done well," he complimented. "Your reputation was not one of exaggeration

Raven shifted in his seat, holding eye contact with the mysterious individual across from him. He didn't react to his praise. The cold, aloof pilot had done his job. He'd brought them Zoidian, but he wasn't done. Like Fiona, he wanted answers. Everything was still a blur to him, and he didn't remember much. The only thing he recalled was coming to inside some cryogenic pod. He was released from that capsule, disoriented and confused. Next thing he knew he was being introduced to Dr. Laon, reunited with Shadow, and thrown headlong into battle against Van. It didn't add up. Who were these people, and why did he just systematically begin following _their _orders?

"I'm touched," Raven sarcastically replied, "but I've got some questions."

The Count reclined in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. His head tilted against the light, and Raven could see his ghostly eyes cut to Dr. Laon. What was that, some nonverbal code? The Count looked straight at him, his spectacles darkened again.

"I'd be concerned if you didn't have questions. Please, inquire."

Raven swallowed and collected his thoughts to answer. If there was anywhere to start, the beginning would be it.

"I don't remember much. My memory's… clouded. I remember explosions, people screaming."

He kept digging. Something was there.

"I see a man. Red hair. He's talking, taunting. I…" Raven pinched his eyes shut. He could see his face. Those cunning, manipulative eyes. Hiltz.

"Hiltz. I remember Hiltz. Then everything goes blank. Next, I'm waking up in a capsule, given a gun, and ordered to fight. Now I'm sitting in front you. Why is that?"

The Count swiveled in his chair, contemplating whether or not answer. Raven was fumbling in the dark, and in a way, it was amusing. But the chieftain wouldn't toy with the pilot's emotions, not with someone as dangerous and unpredictable as he was.

"The current year – what is it?"

Raven bit his bottom lip with squinted eyes at the man's question. It made no sense. Why would he ask him such a meaningless question? Did it matter? It must've.

"ZAC 2105," assumed Raven.

The corner of the Count's mouth tilted up. Dr. Laon shifted his feet in the background and cleared his throat. Fiona observed this. There was something they weren't telling them. She was just as confused as her captor.

"The year is 3125, Raven – that's a thousand years," the Count clarified.

Raven's brows shot up. He didn't believe it. No, it couldn't be. Wasn't it just a few months ago he was fighting Hiltz and the Deathsaurer? If his math was correct, that was 1,000 years inside that capsule. Was he really frozen for that long? No! There had to be an explanation.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it," replied the Count. "This might be difficult to understand, but you're indeed in the year ZAC 3105. You joined us, Raven. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember. That's what I'm trying to tell you! How…" Raven took a breath, digesting it. "Look, if you're even remotely telling the truth, then how did I get here? How am I here fighting for you? There's no way any of you in this room could've known me a millennium ago. And I certainly don't recall agreeing to be deep frozen and preserved for a thousand years and some odd years. How did you do it?"

Dr. Laon walked around to where Raven was sitting. "It's obvious you're suffering from the side-effects of the cryogenic process."

"What side effects?" Raven spat.

"Well, when you awoke you experienced nausea, disorientation, and, from what we're seeing now, memory loss. There's a slim chance it'll come back, but there aren't any guarantees."

Raven covered his face with his hands and leaned forward. He couldn't grasp the concept. Was he going insane? The Count saw his distress, looking to defuse the situation before rage escalated in his heart.

"You were one of the first, Raven. Did you know that?"

The warrior raised his lavender eyes. "I'm one of the first? The first for what?"

"Of joining our organization."

"What organization?"

"The Backdraft Organization," the Count revealed.

Raven's temper cooled. There was a name to these people now. The Backdraft. However, the details remained faded. It wasn't clear. The Count suddenly stood, capturing both Raven and Fiona's attention. He went over around to the front of his expensive desk and leaned upon it, standing before the two of them now.

"The Backdraft Organization possesses an interesting past. You see, we began our genesis in 2106, but we were nothing more than an insignificant faction. We had no troops and no Zoids. But we did have one thing – an idea, a vision. That vision was to establish a true government, one that exceeded Republic and the Empire. We were to create one united power. It would end these petty wars, these unnecessary conflicts. But we would need time to grow."

The Count took a data pad from his desk, uploaded the Backdraft's dated archives, and handed it to Raven. He took it and glanced down at the screen. It displayed an early roster of a few hundred Zoid warriors – mercenaries, assassins, exiled Imperial soldiers, and freelancers. Raven continued to examine the roster, eventually reaching a highlighted name – his name.

"I'm listed here," Raven said in an undertone.

"That's right," the Count complied, taking back the data pad. "But like you said, none of us here could've possibly known you back then. However, it's obvious you joined us. Why did you, well, I'm not sure. But you must've believed in our cause enough to help us."

Raven ran his tongue across his lips, slowly adjusting to what the man was telling him. It made enough sense, but his fragmented memory denied him of vital details. He couldn't recall anything after Hiltz and the Deathsaurer. It did, however, explain his abnormal obedience to them. If he'd awakened under Prozen's control, he would've rebelled completely. What was it about this organization that sold him?

"Okay," he finally said. "Yeah, so maybe I joined you all those years ago. That still leaves why I'm here over a thousand years later. I need some clarity on that before I just start working for you again."

"Very well," the Count acknowledged. "From what I've studied about our past, our success rate of forming one government would be problematic. The planet was still divided: the Republic, the Empire, terrorists. Chaos, just too much chaos. Our early founders decided to develop a program where'd wait for a time when the world was ready for our vision. Thus cryogenics. It's obvious you and your organoid agreed. We'll possibly never know what truly happened. It was such a long time ago."

"Yeah, okay," whispered Raven, his head clearing. "I understand; I get it, but what about Van Flyheight?"

Fiona looked up, glancing over at him.

"I doubt Van's Backdraft. He's too much of a _saint _to join you. You got a solution to why he's here, too?"

"_That _solution continues to evade me. But believe me, we'll figure out how," the Count promised.

"So, what happens now?" Raven further questioned, finding himself uncharacteristically sold.

The Count smirked and set his eyes on Fiona. "Now we get to work."


	6. Agenda

**Chapter V: **

**==.:Agenda:.==**

**第5章：アジェンダ  
**

* * *

Raven walked quickly down the sleek, silver cooridors of the facility. Dr. Laon kept up a light pace behind them, while Shadow stuck close to Raven's side. Backdraft grunts pressed themselves up against the wall as the towering organoid passed. They had never seen a real-live organoid before. Mostly because they no longer exsisted. Only Ultimate X Zoids have organoids, but thier integrated into the Zoid itself. Raven kept his mind focused on the task at hand:_find and defeat Bit Cloud and Vega Obscura_.

Raven didn't have the slightest clue who these people were; however, the Count said they had high profiles, so this could be simple. Raven still wasn't convinced that these kids were warriors. Still, Raven didn't want to underestimate them. Raven almost lost his life because he underestimated Van. Raven continued walking. Trailing Raven, Laon shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. He knew exactly what Bit and Vega were capable of. Laon just hoped Raven understood that. Raven was a talented warrior, no one could doubt that, but his arrogance could get him killed. Laon pushed the thoughts into the dark regions of his mind and continued trailing Raven.

As they turned a smooth corner, a rather tall man blocked their path. He had strong facial features; dark gray hair, with silver streaks; dark blue drench coat, with brown fur around the seams; large gloves, and lime green shoes. Dr. Laon knew who he was. The man eyed Laon, then Raven, and lastly, Shadow.

"You must be Raven?"

Raven wrinkled his eyebrows. He didn't reply.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"Are you important?" Raven bluntly asked.

Laon smirked.

The man kept a serious expression. "My name is Alteil, Chief Executive Officer of the Backdraft Organization," he announced.

Raven rolled his eyes. Yet again, another high ranking official with a _Deathsaurer_-sized ego. "What do you want?" Raven asked in a rough tone.

Alteil laughed through his nose. "I'll brief you."

"Raven already has an assignment. We have orders from the Count," Dr. Laon said, disliking Alteil.

"As do I," Alteil said. "Surely we don't want to go against orders, do we, Laon?"

Dr. Laon clinched his teeth. "No."

"Then come with me," Alteil said, turning and walking away.

The group reluctantly followed Alteil into an over-sized office. The office had large open windows that gave a spectacular view through Mount Iselina. Alteil walked around to his desk and took a seat. Major Polta was leaning against a desk, staring at Raven aggressively, with contempt, while he stirred his coffee. Raven shot daggers at Polta and took a seat in chair in front of Alteil's desk. Raven could smell the strong, expensive cologne that filled the room. Dr. Laon took a seat in a corner next to the door. Alteil wanted to see Raven. There was no reason for Laon to pay attention. Alteil leaned over his desk and interlocked his fingers.

"Congratulations on joining the Backdraft, Raven, you'll fit in nicely," Alteil smiled with a hint of intent.

"Whoop-di feakin' doo," Polta remarked.

Raven gave him a glare at returned to Alteil.

"We won't be working directly together, you'll be working for Dr. Laon, but I like to see everybody," Alteil said. "I've read your file. You're an excellent warrior. Your track record is impressive, for our line of work."

Raven shifted in his seat, while Shadow sighed from boredom.

"Do you know what we do here?" Alteil asked. "The Backdraft?"

Raven paused. He didn't want to answer without answering correctly. "I have an idea..."

"Whoa, let's say you have no idea and leave it there," Polta interrupted. "No idea. Zip, none. If you had an idea what we do we wouldn't be good at it. We'd be morons. Are you calling us morons?"

Raven wouldn't normally take crap from this guy; but he does. Raven was openly intrigued by the situation. Major Polta continued to look at Raven. Raven looked evenly at Alteil.

"Major Polta has a style of his own. I'm afraid we all have to deal with it," Alteil sighed.

Polta grunted. Raven glanced at him. Major Polta grabbed a folder from behind him and opened it. He briefly read the papers inside and looked back up at Raven.

"You've got quite a record: destroying hundreds of occupied and unoccupied enemy bases, slaughtering Republican Zoids, defeating a Deathsaurer. It seems you were quite the troublemaker back in the day," Major Polta praised. "However..."

Raven awaited Polta's secondary response.

"Why are pretending to be Backdraft material?" Polta asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm here, ain't I?" Raven barked.

"You're not here for the Backdraft," Polta said. "You're here for something else, aren't you? Maybe revenge?"

"How did you come up with that pre-school question?" Raven grunted.

Major Polta grinded his teeth. "Van Flyheight," Major Polta stated. "He nearly killed you. And knowing a person like you, you won't stop until he's either dead or on life-support.

"You a psychiatrist?" Raven bluntly asked.

"If I was I'd be asking why you think you're Backdraft material. And I think if I were Sigmund freakin' Freud I wouldn't get an answer. So tell me, what's a lace curtain confused mama's boy doin' in the Backdraft?" Polta questioned.

"Well. Enemies are always rising or falling. Am I right?" Raven answered.

Alteil looked up from his desk; a look of appreciative. "Who said that?" Alteil asked.

"Some poet," Raven mumbled.

Although he knew perfectly well who quoted that, Major Polta made a fart-noise with his mouth. Raven looked at him with an _"I'm going to kill you"_ expression.

"What's the matter, smart-mouth, don't know any Shakespeare?" Polta mocked.

"Look, Raven, we just have a simple question," Alteil said. "Do you want to be a member of the Backdraft, or do you just want to use our name as a way to pursue your personal vendetta?"

"Some guys just wanna slam a guy's head through a window," Polta added.

"I'm all set without your personal applications, Major," Raven said roughly.

Raven looked at Polta, the turned back to face Alteil. "What do you want from me?"

"Hey idiot, he can't help you," Polta spoke in. "I know what you are, and what you aren't. I'm the best friend you're ever gonna have on this planet. I'm gonna help you understand somethin': you're not freakin' Backdraft material!"

"He's right," Alteil shrugged. "But you have a chance to prove him wrong, Raven."

"How?" Raven asked.

"I have a task for you. It's simple, rather. And it ties in with your current assignment," Alteil said.

"What?" Raven grumbled.

Alteil pulled out a draw from his desk, shuffled around, and pulled a wallet sized picture from it. He handed the picture to Raven.

"This is your assignment."

Raven took the picture. The picture was of a woman: she had indigo hair; apricot complexion; blue eye shadow; blue women's business suit, with skirt; and blue eyes. Raven handed the picture back to Alteil.

"Who is she?" Raven asked in a calm voice.

"Her name a Sarah. A very ambitious, and scheming, conniving, manipulative bit..."

"I think what Major Polta is trying to say, that this woman is trouble," Alteil said. "She was a former member of the Backdraft, before we disbanded. She's also the reason it took me quite a while to be reinstated into the Backdraft again. Since we're on the verge of returning, no doubt she'll try to meddle in our affairs."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Raven said.

"Eliminate her," Alteil brutally spat.

Raven sat back. "You want her dead? Where am I even suppose to find her?"

"Call if whatever you want, but I want her out of the picture," Alteil snorted. "And she's located in Zi's Maximum Security Prision—15 years without parol.

Raven laughed. "You expect me to clean up your failures? If you don't have the onions to take this woman yourself, then you're weaker than I thought. She's rotting away in prison, and you're lucky you're not with her."

Alteil slipped Raven an envelope. Raven took it, opened it, and pulled out a slip of white, wrinkled paper. Bold, typed letters streamed across the page, reading: _'This isn't over'. _

"She mailed that to me six months after she was sentenced. This is a dangerous woman with unlimited resources. We can't risk beging discovered by the Battle Commission before our _projects_ are complete," Alteil explained to Raven, pushing aside his discomfort.

Raven reached into his pocket, drew a lighter, and set the note on fire. He set it upon Alteil's expensive desk, watching it scorch the wood. Alteil doused the flames with a glass of water, apawled by Raven's actions.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alteil shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I joined the Backdraft because I thought you were conducting something interesting here. But from where I'm sitting, you're employing me just to be an assassin to clean up _your_ loose-ends. I don't take orders from you."

"I understand you take orders from Laon. There's nothing wrong with that, but you have to understand that Laon is just using you," Alteil pointed-out.

Laon looked up from his corner seat, insulted.

"Like you're using me?" Raven said.

Alteil looked down at his desk papers. Raven had a point. Alteil looked back up at Raven. "Do you _want_ to be member of the Backdraft?"

Raven clinched. "You want it sugar coated or straight?"

"Straight," Alteil chose.

Raven leaned forward. "No, I don't. But it seems theirs nothing fun to do around this time era, so I might as well sharpen by skills."

"You think this is a game?" Polta asked.

"Depends. As long as you supply me with targets, I don't care what you ask me. If it captures my interests. This woman you want me to ace, doesn't," Raven said.

Alteil cringed. "We'll make you a deal. Eliminate Sarah, and we'll locate Van Flyheight for you."

"I don't need you to find Van for me. I like the chase," Raven smirked. "But I'll tell you what I want."

Alteil braced himself. "Go on."

"I do what I want, when I want. No restrictions. I won't take orders from you, or your pet Polta. Deal?" Raven purposed.

Alteil briefly closed his eyes, fed up with Raven's view of rank. He sighed and opened his eyes. _"Deal."_

* * *

Van sprung awake. His room was dark now. Van raised up from his bed, pulled the navy blue covers from his body, and swung his legs out onto the floor. Zeke was curled up on an oval shaped rug. He wasn't asleep, but a few hours of relaxation did him some good. Zeke lifted his head, eyeed Van, and stood to his full height. Van placed his index finger over his lips, signaling Zeke to keep quiet. He eased out of bed, careful to avoid the shifting noises of the mattress. Van walked across the carpeted floor, grabbed his boots, and prepared to slip them onto his feet.

Van paused. More than likely, his boots would make plenty of noise on the metal flooring of the base. He needed something else. Van walked across the dark room, flipped on the light, and opened a closet door. The base of the closet was full of cluttered junk. This must have been the place the warriors threw their unnecessary stuff. Van shuffled through the junk, tossing out old sneakers, athletic gear, show boxes, and other useless junk. Eventually, Van found something he could use: _a pair of flurry, pink bunny slippers; complete with ears, face, whiskers, and buck teeth_.

Zeke made a low metallic laugh. Van frowned and slipped the bunny slippers over his feet. He grabbed his sidearm, clicked the safety on, and connected it to his belt. In a way, this didn't feel right. He wouldn't get a chance to thank the Blitz Team for their kindness. It then occurred to Van. Fiona's life was more important than being polite. He'd just have to thank them when this was all over. Van slid open his bedroom door, slid out into the freezing, ghostly halls, and walked down them. Zeke followed close behind, wearing pillows over his feet to mask his steps. Van and Zeke turned down the smooth curve of the hall, walked a few more meters, and entered the living area.

They moved passed the kitchen, only yards away from the door that led into the hanger. Suddenly, a lamp flickered to life.

"Nice slippers," a voice from the shadow's asked.

Van and Zeke shrieked. Zeke stumbled back, crashing into kitchen table. Van rested his hand over his thumping heart and looked to see Brad sitting in Toros' lounge chair.

"May I ask why you're sitting in the dark?" Van asked.

"It helps me think," Brad answered. "Couldn't sleep?"

Van searched for the right words. "Yeah, uh, I just needed some fresh air. To clear my head."

Brad didn't fully believe Van, but he didn't judge. However, why was Van sneaking around? Did he have something to hide? Brad returned his attention to one of his novels and continued reading. Van twitched his mouth from side-to-side. His escape plan was ruined. If only Brad wasn't awake. This possibly couldn't get any worst. Without warning, Bit stumbled into the base's doorway, spilling stolen Zoid components on the floor. Brad looked up from his novel, shook his head, and looked back down at his book. Van chewed his bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling. He jynxed himself.

Van sighed and leaned against the kitchen table and folded his arms. There was no way he was leaving tonight. Near the doorway, Bit grabbed and armfull of components, his clothes were covered in oil. He dropped the parts on the kitchen table, wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looked at Van.

"I didn't expect to see you awake," Bit said.

"Where were you, and why are you covered in oil?" Van asked.

"I always go out this time of night to wrangle up Zoid components," Bit shrugged.

"So, you stole them?" Van asked.

"You make it sound like I'm a thief," Bit said, which he was.

Van grunted and clinched his fists. His patience was growing thin. He didn't have time to linger around with nocturnal mercenary, and a hyper-active kid.

"I'm not awake for fresh air," Van blurted.

Brad looked up. He already knew that. Brad creased a page in his novel, closed it, and set the book beside him.

Van exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be on my way."

Bit tilted his head. "I don't understand."

Van made an explosive sigh and sat down on the sofa. "You ever heard of cryogenics?" Van asked them.

Brad nodded. "Yeah. It's some type of technology that preserves life at very low temperatures. Why?"

Van gave Brad a looked.

Brad dissected the look. "Is that how you got here? That means you're..."

"Old!" Bit blurted. "I mean, really old. Like, you should be dust old."

"Bit, I think he gets it," Brad said, shutting Bit's mouth. "Who's idea was this?" Brad added.

"A doctor, who will remain nameless until I regain my respect for him, thought it would be a great idea freeze members of the Guardian Force, so we'd get a chance to experience the future. He didn't exactly ask us," Van answered.

"Guardian Force?" Bit squinted.

"After the war, the Helic Republic and Guylos Empire forces combined into an elite multinational peacekeeper force. It was created to prevent all future wars. We seek out dissidents, terrorists, and volatile groups, and contain them before they can do any damage," Van explained.

Bit and Brad paused. Van was sitting on such juicy information, and yet, he kept it to himself. Why? At least that's what Bit thought. Brad, however, finally understood. What gave that doctor the right to take people, shove them in a freezer, and wake them up at a much later date? That was horrible. Brad understood why Van seemed on edge all the time. He had such a weight on his shoulders. However, that didn't seem much of a reason to leave.

Brad crossed his legs and eyed Van. "I still don't understand why you need to leave?"

"I'm looking for someone," Van said. "Her name is Fiona Elisi Linette. She's an ancient zoidian. I..."

"Whoa, an ancient zoidian?" Bit interupted. "Jamie said they died off thousands of years before your time period. That would mean she would be way older than you."

"It's hard to explain. When we awoke from our cryo-chambers, she was captured by a Zoid scientist named Dr. Laon..."

"Just stop," Brad held up his hand. "Who captured her?"

"Dr. Laon," Van said.

Bit and Brad looked at one another.

"This Dr. Laon," Bit started, "was he tall, bad sideburns, no dress sense, and a slight air of scumbag entitlement?"

Van's eyes shifted. "I guess."

Bit lowered his head as a sweatdrop formed.

"You know him? Van asked.

"Know him? He's like acne. Not matter how many treatments you use, he always comes back," Brad said.

"Brad, Van doesn't need to know about your teenage breakouts," Bit snickered.

"I'm not, and shut-up. We need to know why Laon's back," Brad spat.

"He said something about ancient zoidian power, and that Fiona processed it," Van spoke. "But that's the thing, besides the ability to hear and smell water from long distances, she doesn't have any powers that need to be concerned about."

"Do you know where Laon took her?" Brad asked.

"I didn't get the chance," Van clinched.

"Why?" Bit shrugged.

"Raven," Van said with a hint of hate.

"A bird stopped you?" Bit shook his head.

"He's not a bird," Van barked. "He's a warrior from my time period. My rival. Raven is ... he's hard to explain."

"He can't be that bad," Bit shrugged.

Van laughed. "If you ever meet Raven, _'bad'_, will not be the word you'd use."

"Is he a skilled warrior?" Brad asked.

"Very," Van sighed. "He's nothing something to be played with. I think he works with this Dr. Laon. If so, Fiona's life is a matter of time. That's why I need to leave. I have to find her before it's too late."

"At least tell us where you're going?" Bit asked.

"I can't," Van said. "I can't risk getting you involved. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

Brad stood up from Toros' chair, tucked his book under his arm, and left the room. Bit quickly chased after him, stopping in the hallway, away from Van and Zeke's sights.

"Brad, what's the deal? Why did you just leave like that?" Bit asked.

"I'm tired; in turn, I'm going to bed," Brad coldly said.

"You can't just sleep. You heard what Van said, we need to help him," Bit said.

"That's why I'm going to bed," Brad grunted. "He seems to have everything figured out. Let him handle this. This isn't our problem, Bit. You need to understand that. Plus, we have our own priorities, like Zoid battles," Brad grunted as he walked past Bit.

Bit stepped in front of him, blocking his route. "Brad, Van can't do this alone. This may not be our problem, but we're still Zoid warriors. For once in your life, Brad, help someone without reservations."

Brad chewed his bottom lip. He was surprised. Bit was actually making sense for a change. Still, Brad wasn't the savior-type. He wouldn't just go off on a rescue mission to save some girl, who was probably already dead. Not to mention that Raven guy sounded like a real bruiser. Brad sighed and forced himself to agree.

"Alright. If it'll shut you up, I'll help, but know this, Bit: you owe me."

Bit smiled. "Thanks, Brad."

Bit delivered a light punch to Brad's shoulder and raced back to Van. Brad grunted and squeezed his novel. He knew he was going to regret this. Brad returned to the living quarters, with a dreadful expression. Bit, however, was excited.

"Van, this might not be our problem, but _Mrs. Pippy Longstockings _does," Brad said, insulting Bit. "Your problem, just became our problem. We're Zoid warriors. We look out for each other. Whether you like it or not, we're coming with you."

Van swallowed. He couldn't speak. He simply nodded with a smile.

By the next morning, Van stood next to Zeke in the hanger. The sun had raised enough to brighten the day. The warriors had awaken extra early to avoid being seen by Dr. Toros, Leena, and Jamie. Van had informed Bit and Brad not to wake them. It would be better if they didn't know. Inside the base, Brad tore open a granola bar, folded the wrapper down, and took a bite. He wasn't so sure about this, but it was too late to back out now. A freshly showered Bit walked into the kitchen, holding his red combat jacket over his shoulder. He draped the jacket over a chair, slipped his gloves over his hands, and laced up his sneakers. Lastly, he shoved his arms into his red jacket and adjusted it. Brad started at him the entire time.

Bit looked at him. "Is there something on my face?" Bit asked, thinking that was the only reason Brad was looking.

"Have you thought this through?" Brad questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Bit shook his head.

"You do realize that it's a possibility we could die, right?" Brad squinted.

"We could?" Bit yelped.

Brad shook his head, finished off the granola bar, and threw it in the trash.

"I'm glad this isn't war, Bit," Brad said.

"Why?" Bit smirked.

"Cause you'd be the first in a body bag."

Brad left it at that and walked into the hanger. Bit grunted and tore a piece of paper from the fridge door. He pulled an ink pen from a drawer, placed the paper on the table, and wrote a brief letter, reading:

_"Jamie, since you're the first to wake, tell everyone that Van, Brad, and I are having guy's day. Not sure when we'll be back, but it should be soon. Your friend, Bit. P.S. There's a pile of clothes in my closet. You think you can wash those? Thanks, bud."_

Bit stuck the letter against the fridge door and jogged into hanger. Van and Brad awaited him. When Bit joined then, Van stepped in front of Bit and Brad.

"Ready?"

"I guess," Brad lied.

"I'm ready," Bit smiled.

Van nodded and jumped on the back of Zeke. Bit and Brad departed, heading for their Zoids. Bit jumped into the cockpit of the Liger Zero. The cosole pulsed to life, followed by the harness lowering over his chest. The Zero's cover closed over him. The Liger's eyes glowed. Beside the Liger Zero, the Shadow Fox stepped out of the hanger. Brad activated his external speakers.

"It would probably help if you tell us where we're going."

"I don't know the exact coordinates, but Zeke does. Just follow him," Van informed.

Brad grunted and leaned back in his seat. Zeke sprinted out into the rocky desert as Van held onto him. Bit and Brad powered the Liger Zero and Shadow Fox after the Zeke, not knowing what they'll find or face. Van just hoped they'd survive. He knew Fiona was waiting for him, but he also knew someone else was waiting as well:

_Raven..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Not much goin' on, but just bare with me. The best chapters are yet to be posted. Sorry for the delay, I've been preoccupied. I'm not gonna say that. I've been busy playing The Sims 3. It's addictive. Other than that, I've had serious writers block. Trying to find the right material to wow readers is difficult. Hopefully this chapter did just so._

**-NeoAurora**


	7. Reunited

**Chapter VI:**

**==.:Reunited:.==**

**第6章：再会**

* * *

Zeke came to an abrupt stop, skidding sand over sand. The Liger Zero and Shadow Fox slowed, coming to an easy pause. The warriors faced a damaged, yet intact facility. Most—if not all—of the base was scorched by flames. Van remember this place, all too well. And yet, he still couldn't fully grasp his current situation. He guessed it would take a while. Van drifted into a daze, unaware that he had slipped into on. Bit looked down at him from the Liger. He keyed the Liger's external speakers, blasting his voice toward Van.

_"Van? You alive?"_

Van came to his senses. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Van jumped off Zeke's back, wiped the sand from his palms, and proceed toward the facility. Bit and Brad exited they're Zoids, leaving them behind. Van approached a burnt doorway. The door seemed intact; that is, before Van touched it. The once powerful door crumbled to twisted sheets of metal. The smell of burnt metal and wood sizzled Van's nostrils. Van stepped inside, crunching over wood, glass, and metal. Bit followed, gagging on the smell. Brad paid his weak constitution no mind. Bit was weaker than a refugee, anyway.

Van faced his right: a large gaping hole was torn through the side of a hanger. All Van could see was a Geno Saurer exploding through it. Van shook it off and continued onward. He came to a familiar hall. Van remembered chasing Shadow, before inadvertently crossing paths with Dr. Laon. Bit shuffled his feet. The silence was un-nerving. He closed a small gap between himself and Van.

"This is where you were born, so to speak?" Bit asked.

Van nodded. "Except this time I don't have fond memories."

"Mmmm," Bit replied.

"What are we looking for, Van?" Brad spoke.

"My friends and my Zoid," Van said. "If I'm correct, which I hope I am, they should be here."

Brad nodded to himself. Like Van, Brad had a difficult time digesting this whole warrior from the past. It was interesting, yet, weird. Brad could tell this didn't bother Bit at all. He was lovin' it. Brad would just have to give himself time. That's all he could do.

Van stopped suddenly—Bit bumped into him. He glared down, looking at fallen door. The door, like everything else, was burned. The once silver pain had been sizzled to a dull brown. Van noticed a boot-print, along with two gun shot holes that buried into the hinges. Van remembered his door. That would mean the room beyond was where he first awoke. Van was hesitant to step inside. It was almost emotional. Van swallowed his reservations and stepped over the door, and inside the room. The room was barren, only he and Fiona's open capsules remained. The rest were missing. However, Van knew exactly where they were. Bit and Brad explored the capsules.

Brad stood over Fiona's capsule, admiring handy-work involved. He was impressed. It would take some genius to create a capsule that could preserve human life for over a thousand years. Bit grazed his glove covered hand over Van's capsule. He peeked inside to view the interior. The backing was covered with a comfortable gel-foam cushion. Vents that fed oxygen and coolant were abundant. Oblivious to what Bit and Brad were doing, Van felt his way along the wall, searching for some type of switch. Van remembered one of the scientist told him that they were moving the remaining pods into a secondary chamber. The location of the chamber remained to be seen. Bit looked up from his premature excavation at faced Van's blind-like walking with his up against the wall.

"Looking for somethin'?" Bit asked.

Van didn't reply. He continued to feel across the wall. Van paused—his palm went across a raised bump. He rubbed his middle finger over the raised bump. Van pressed it. The raised bump pushed inward. A great hiss echoed through the room, followed by a rush of freezing light blue steam. The steam rushed across the warrior's lower body, raising chill bumps. A section of the wall pushed inward, then slid to the right, revealing a secondary chamber. Unlike the entire facility, the room was untouched.

Rows of capsules were lined up against the walls, each showing green vital signs. Van and Zeke walked inside. Bit and Brad reluctantly followed. The room was freezing, about 30 degrees. Bit's teeth chattered as his body shivered. Van paid no attention to the cold. He could care-less. Van read the writing along the capsules. He paused at two capsules that read:

_Irvine - Guardian Force - Serial No. 005A; Moonbay - Guardian Force - Serial No. 004A._

Van waved Bit and Brad over.

"Is that them?" Brad asked.

Van replied with an excited nod. He then motioned to Bit.

"Bit, you open that capsule, I'll open this one," Van said, pointing at Moonbay's capsule.

Bit hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Van asked him.

"She, uh, she ain't gonna come out swingin' is she?" Bit asked.

Van squinted his eyes, confused. "I don't follow."

"If I open this pod, this woman isn't going to throw a wild punch or something? I've seen people come out of an unconscious state in a violent manner," Bit explained.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Van shrugged.

Bit shrugged and proceeded to lean over the pod. Brad stood back, taking the necessary precautions. Bit thumbed a highlighted key. The key burned red, cooled, then faded into light green. A metallic hiss verberated from within. Bit took a couple of steps back. The lid moved forward, clicked, and opened upward, releasing a cloud of freezing steam. A girl, who looked no younger than 18, was asleep inside. Her skin was tanned, while here hair was parted into multiple braids; each braid had either a turquoise or dark pink band. He was beauty, however, was unmatched. Brad glanced over at the girl's vital signs: heart rate was steady.

Bit took a step closer to the capsule, observing the girl. The girl's eyes sprung open. She sat up, gagged, threw up white vomit into the floor. She enhaled, looked around, and paused when she faced Bit. Bit smiled.

"Hello," Bit greeted.

The girl paused once more. She looked down—she was naked. The girl gasped, her faced flushed with embarrassment and anger. She eyed Bit, bared her teeth, and threw a powerful right hook. Bit yelped and fell onto the floor.

"Pervert," she shouted, stepping out of the capsule.

She turned Bit over onto his back and repeated kicked Bit in the mid-section. Brad stood in the background, confused, and yet, entertained. Van turned away from Irvine's capsule and shouted,

"Moonbay!"

The girl named Moonbay stopped, analyzed the voice, and faced Van.

"Van?" she said.

"It's me, Moonbay," Van said, grabbing a duffel bag from beside Moonbay's capsule.

He unzipped the bag, pulled out Moonbay's clothes, and handed them to her. Moonbay quickly dressed herself.

"Van, you better tell me what the heck is going on," Moonbay stated as she snapped the buckles on her sandals.

Moonbay faced Bit and Brad. "And who are they?"

Van stood in front of Moonbay, grabbing onto her arms. "Moonbay, I don't know how to explain, but—"

"This is the future, huh?" Moonbay said.

Van frowned. "How'd you know that?"

"Pretty straight forward, I guess," Moonbay shrugged. "Dr. D asked me did I want to experience the future for myself. I was skeptical, but in a few hours, I was pretty excited. Plus, it was getting boring. So what year is it?"

Van dropped his mouth. "You actually agreed? How could someone agree to such a thing? Moonbay, don't you care about the people you left behind?"

"No, cause they're all lined up against the wall," Moonbay answered.

Van put his hands over his forehead and sighed. He couldn't believe that Moonbay would be the person no affected by such a selfish decision on Dr. D's part. However, Moonbay had a point. Everyone Van cared about in his time period, was lined up against the wall, waiting to be awakened. But that wasn't the point. Van expected Moonbay to be furious, not...

"Excuse me!" Bit shouted out. "I specifically asked you, Van, would she come out swinging. And you said, _'I wouldn't worry about it'_."

Moonbay looked down and faced the man she assaulted. She then looked up, facing Brad—another unknown person. She turned her attention back to Van.

"Van, who are they?"

"Their my friends, I guess," Van shrugged. "Their warriors from this time period. They helped me when I was injured."

Moonbay squinted her eyes. She didn't fully believe Van. Van walked passed Moonbay, helped Bit to his feet, and gestured to him.

"This is Bit Cloud," Van introduced, before facing Brad, "and this is Brad Hunter. They're on our side, Moonbay."

Moonbay frowned. She stepped up to Bit with an embarrassed smile on her face. "I'm sorry about, you know, assaulting you," Moonbay said.

Bit relaxed. He wasn't the type to hold a grudge. "Mistaken identity," Bit shrugged.

Moonbay smiled at him, then turned back to Van. "You still haven't answered my question, Van. What year is it?"

"It's 3253," Brad answered.

Moonbay faced Brad with a blank expression. "That's a pretty wide gap," Moonbay supposed.

"Very," Van sighed.

"I don't understand something, Van," Moonbay said. "Why were you injured?"

Van winced. "Raven," he said.

Moonbay dropped her expression. "He's here, in this time period? I thought a person like him would stay in the past?"

"I thought so too, Moonbay. He hasn't changed. I thought it would, but that obviously wasn't the case," Van exhaled.

Moonbay scratched her scalp. It wasn't a surprise that Raven reverted back into his former-self. You could never change people like that. However, Moonbay could see something wrong with this picture. She saw Van, she saw Zeke, but a person was missing.

"Van, where's Fiona?" Van sighed and lowered his head.

"This doctor named Dr. Laon took her. He said something about unleashing Fiona's ancient Zoidian powers. I tried to get her back, but I was fresh out of my capsule. Raven easily defeated me. I lost them. Next thing I knew, I woke up with Bit standing at the foot of a bed," Van explained.

Moonbay frowned. It seemed Van could never catch a break. It made plenty of sense. Van was going to get her back. Moonbay gave Van a light embrace.

"We'll get her back, Van," Moonbay solftly said.

Brad cleared his throat.

Moonbay turned at him.

"I don't mean to break up such a happy reunion, but I thought we came here to wake up another person, too," Brad said.

Van laughed. "Irvine."

Van quickly mashed the key and watched the capsule open. Irvine laid inside, peacefully sleeping. Bit stayed back. He didn't want a repeat. A pulse of air snaked into Irvine's air passages, shocking him awake. He jerked upwards. Irvine wanted to vomit, but he held it in. He made a low grumble, placed his hand over his forehead, and breathed slowly.

"Irvine?" Van said.

Irvine blanked stared at Van. He swallowed. "Future's not lookin' like much right now," Irvine laughed.

Van drooped his head. Of all people, Van didn't think Irvine would agree to such a proposal, either. It didn't matter. As much as Van wanted to catch up on old times, he had more important matters a stake. Van tossed Irvine his clothes.

"As happy as I am to see you, Irvine, we don't have time for small talk," Van said.

"It's good to see you too, Van," Irvine said, draping his shirt over his chest.

Irvine briefly glanced at Moonbay. For the first time, though, Irvine was more interested in the people behind Moonbay, rather than her herself.

"Who's that?" Irvine asked, slipped on his pants.

"Irvine, this is Bit Cloud and Brad Hunter. Bit and Brad, this is Irvine," Van introduced again.

"Is there a reason their here?" Irvine inquired.

"It's a long story, Irvine. I promise I'll explain later, but not here," Van said.

Irvine nodded. He understood. "What's the plan?" Irvine shrugged.

Van looked past Irvine and eyed Bit and Brad. "Bit, Brad, you think Dr. Toros wouldn't mind a few extra guests?"

"He might charge room and board," Bit shrugged.

* * *

Raven's Geno Saurer thundered across the arid landscape. An overcast of flat, anvil-like topped cumulonimbus clouds hovered overhead, swollen with rain water. Raven could have careless about the weather. It wasn't an issue to him. What was an issue, however, was Raven's comfort. He constantly shifted in his seat. Raven had never been so uncomfortable in his life. Why? Dr. Laon—without Raven's permission—had installed a secondary seay behind the pilot. This infuriated Raven. Besides Shadow, Raven wanted to alone. No distractions, no drawbacks. Dr. Laon leaned out from his seat, shook his head, and returned his attention to his crime-drama novel.

Raven coughed, which he had been doing constantly.

Laon closed his novel, "Do you need a cough drop?"

Raven didn't reply.

Laon glared his eyes back to his novel and swiftly turned a page.

Raven coughed again.

Laon closed his novel again. "You got a problem?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I don't require your assistance, Laon. I can complete this mission by myself. And where are we going anyway?" Raven snarled.

"Well, if you must know, angry-man," Laon grunted. "I've contacted another one of my warriors. That warrior will become your new partner."

Raven stopped the Geno Saurer, snapped off his restraints, and turned full around at Laon.

"Didn't I just tell you I don't need help? I don't want a partner. I have Shadow," Raven said.

"Oh joy, an organoid. That might come in handy when you're fighting one-one-one, but not when you're fighting multiple enemies. You think you're good enough to defeat these warriors you've underestimated? I don't think so. Now, if you don't mind, let's continue on before the weather closes in, huh?"

Raven grunted and turned back around. He clicked his restraints over his chest and powered the Geno Saurer forward. Raven didn't like partners. They usually got in the way. Raven didn't have time to look after some warrior. He had his own problems. Raven guided the Geno Saurer over a raised rocky hill. The land eventually evened out, revealing an abandoned compound. The compound had been severely damaged, but not recently. It seemed years, maybe decades old. Raven powered the Geno Breaker into the compound. Scorched metal was abundant. Frail metal flattened under the Geno Saurer's feet. Laon motioned from his seat, gesturing to Raven.

"Stop," he said. Raven stopped the Geno Saurer.

"Gotta re-apply your lip gloss?" Raven joked.

Laon frowned and rolled his eyes at Raven's twisted sense of humor. "Just wait," Laon said.

"Wait for what?" Raven shrugged.

"Shhh," Laon sounded.

Raven sealed his lips and glanced across the compound. There was nothing. Raven couldn't understand. At that moment, before Raven's eyes, an explosion occurred, hurling a damaged silo into the Geno Saurer. Raven tried to escape, but his hands couldn't move; his eyes were fixed in front of him. He couldn't look away. The silo rolled in Raven's vision. Raven looked away, awaiting the impact. It never came. Raven opened his eyes. Everything was the same, as if no explosion had happened. Was Raven losing his mind? Raven turned to face Laon Laon's face was an empty skull.

Raven gasped.

A laugh is heard over the COMs. Raven turned around, only to see Shadow lying on the ground, dead. Raven shook his head. He tried to shake away the images. Couldn't. Another laugh is heard.

"Who's there? Where are you?" Raven shouted. "Show yourself. I swear, you'll never live to see yourself die."

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend," a smooth voice said.

Raven squinted his eyes. The Psycho Geno Saurer faded into Raven's sight. A young girl flickered onto Raven's screen. Raven's eyes widened.

"Hello, Raven," Ryss greeted.

Raven unfolded his tense lips.

Dr. Laon screamed with laughter behind Raven. "You are too easy," Laon laughed, with tears strolling down his cheeks. "I'm gonna pee on myself." Laon continued to laugh.

Raven shook his head, but couldn't hold in the laughter. He let out a small laugh. Ryss wiped her tears of laughter and eyed Raven.

"There's that smile," Ryss laughed.

Raven dropped his smile. "That wasn't funny."

"Awe, don't be like that, Raven," Laon said, grabbing Raven's shoulder. "It's just a little jokey joke."

Raven didn't find anything funny. He would never get used to Ryss tampering with his mind. However, though, Ryss was an unexpected sight. Raven turned around, facing Laon.

"What's up your sleeve, Laon? You haven't pulled Ryss into the Backdraft, have you?"

"Of course I did," Laon laughed. "She was much more easier to convince than you. But you two have converse later, you two have a mission to complete."

Raven squinted his eyes, beyond confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Ryss is your partner," Laon said.

Ryss made a cunning smirk. Raven nearly choked—an unexpected surprise. However, Raven didn't like surprises. This would take some getting used to. Besides Shadow, never had a partner. For one thing, he could neither trust nor rely on them. Was Ryss any different? She was a talented warrior, she was independent, and not easily distracted. This could work; Raven's mission just became easier.

* * *

Jamie sat quietly on the couch. He neatly folded numerous clothing and placed them into a basket. Like Bit expected, Jamie had read the note—he was unimpressed. Being the Blitz Team's tactics commander and personal maid was nothing new to Jamie. He cleaned up behind everyone, except Brad—Brad was immaculate. Jamie didn't care much. Being useful made him feel important. Jamie finished the rest of Bit's freshly cleaned clothing and tossed them into basket.

He nudged the basket away from himself and bundled up a stack of Toros's financial documents. Jamie was afraid to open them. He opened a folder, read over the first sales receipt. Apparently, Toros had been missing payments on his recent purchase: a brand new weasel unit for Leena's Gun Sniper. Jamie shook his head at the first payment notice, the second, third, and the _"don't let me catch you in the street"_ notice.

Jamie signed and closed the folder. As Jamie stood to put up the basket of clothes, a rumble of Zoid movement sounded. Jamie placed the basket on the couch and wandered into the hanger. He watched the Liger Zero and Shadow sprint toward the entrance. Something, however, was different. A couple of new Zoids were behind them: a blue Blade Liger and a Lightning Saix. Jamie winced. The four Zoid skidded to a sudden hault. The Liger Zero's cockpit opened; Bit jumped out. Jamie tore his glare away from the Blade Liger and Lightning Saix and faced Bit.

"You didn't steal this Zoids, did you?" Jamie asked Bit.

"No," Bit said. "I steal parts, remember?"

Jamie shook his head.

"Anyway, that's not important. Where's the doc?" Bit asked.

"Building models," Jamie sighed, wishing Toros had other hobbies.

"Thanks," Bit said, dashing pass Jamie into the base.

Bit jogged through the living room, slid into the hall, and sprinted toward Toros's room. Leena walked from her room. She pressed herself against the wall as Bit slid by.

"Where have you been?" Leena said in a demanding tone.

Bit searched for a lie. "Mugging old women."

Leena squinted her eyes; she didn't believe him, but Bit was a strange guy. "Sounds like your style of entertainment," Leena shrugged as she walked away.

Bit made a childish expressed behind Leena's back and went in search of Dr. Toros.

Toros meditated at his desk. He hunched over, holding a delicate plastic piece in his hand. With a goofy grin on his face, Toros brought the piece closer to main body of his Zoid model. This was it. The last remaining piece of his Ultrasaurers model kit. Toros' smile grew even wider. He had worked on this particular model for days. And now, it was almost complete. As Toros snapped the piece onto the Ultrasaurers, Bit barges inside.

"Doc?" Bit alarmed.

Toros jumped the neck of the Ultrasaurers snapped. Toros gasped, followed by a whimper.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Bit asked.

Toros exploded from his chair, grabbed Bit by his collar, and pressed him against the wall. "Do you know what you just did? Do you know?" Toros shouted.

Bit's eyes diced back and forth. "Um, no," he replied.

Toros yanked Bit from the wall and forced him to face the broken Zoids model. "That's what you did!" Toros yelled. "Do you know how long that took?"

"Doc, I think I should recommend a thera—"

"Don't speak," Toros said. "Just listen, Bit. I spent two days on this! That's two days, Bit; that's 48 hours, 2,880 minutes, and 172,800 seconds."

Bit eyes widened. He couldn't believe Toros flipped out about a Zoids model. He seriously needed a new outlet. Toros composed Bit and released him grip.

"Now, what did you want to ask me?" Toros asked.

Bit was hesitant speak. He was scared, and quite freaked. "Um, Van, uh..."

"Spit it out, Bit," Toros said.

"He, uh, um, b-brought s-s-some, um, p-people with him," Bit said, afraid Toros might explode again.

"That's all? Please, invite them inside," Toros smiled.

Bit slowly turned around, walked out of Toros's room, and raced from sight. Toros later entered the living quarters, seeing Van, along with two new faces. He scratched his scalp and twisted his mouth.

"Van? Who are our quests?"

Van stood up with a nervous smile. "Dr. Toros, this is Irvine and Moonbay. Their friends."

Toros rose and eyebrow. He smiled at Irvine and Moonbay. "Nice to have you," Toros said. "Are they staying?"

"Just for a day, sir," Van said.

Toros shrugged. Seeing new faces around here wouldn't be a terrible. "No problem, Van, yout guests are our gue—"

A charged particle beam burned through the base. The warriors dove for cover. Another charged beam boiled through the metal, burning through the kitchen and living quarters. The warrior's covered their heads, feeling fragments of the base collapsing around them. Van stood up, looking out of sizzling metal holes the beams left behind. His eyes widened at what he saw:

_Geno Saurers..._

* * *

**A/N: Thought I'd take a break from _Zoids: The Shadow Deathsaurer _to upload a new chapter. I hope is was worth the wait. Tell me what you think? Plz Review!**

**-NeoAurora**


	8. Sinister Duet

**Chapter VII: **

**==.: Sinister Duet:.==**

**第7章：不吉なデュエット**

* * *

The Geno Saurers advanced, closing the gap between themselves and the Blitz Team's base. The Psycho Geno Saurer lowered its back mounted cannon, aimed, and fired. Elongated ovals of burning energy exploded into the side of the base. Van weaved through the falling glass and sizzled metal. He slid into the hanger, glaring at the Geno Saurers. Van gulped. He knew who owned those Geno Saurers. He just couldn't believe Raven tracked him so quickly. It was no surprise, though. Raven was a better hunter than professionals.

However, the fact that Reese accompanied him, worried Van. Van clinched his fist. He didn't know why Raven was here, but he surely didn't want to find out. Bit pulled himself up off the floor and sprinted to Van's side. He looked over his shoulders. Bit choked. He had never seen Zoids like these before. Though they were present in the Royal Cup, Bit was busy fighting Leon. The very appearances of the Zoids were fierce. They didn't seem like pushovers. Bit squinted his eyes, more so confused.

"Van, what are those Zoids?" Bit asked.

"Geno Saurers," Van answered. "And before you ask, they're not easy to fight."

"Is there any reason why they're attacking us?" Bit said.

"Yeah," Van nodded. "Me."

"You?" Bit inquired. "Does someone have a hit out on you?

"No, well, probably," Van rendered. "Remember that warrior named Raven?"

"Yeah, the bruiser," Bit nodded.

"He's in one of them," Van sighed.

Bit drifted off into a blank stare. It occurred to Bit that this Raven must have been here for Van. If that was the case, then they had a fight on their hands. Bit relaxed his body.

"Showtime," Bit smirked.

Bit stepped away from the doorway and faced Toros, "Doc, prepare for Schneider transformation." Toros smiled.

"I'm on it." Dr. Toros pulled himself onto his feet and rushed for the Hover Cargo.

Van slid over to Irvine, grabbing him by his collar. "Irvine, we gotta hold 'em off," Van shouted.

"Who's attacking us?" Irvine demanded.

"Raven and Reese," Van feared.

Irvine made an explosive sigh. As talented as Irvine was as a pilot, he wasn't in Raven's league. But if it meant keeping his friends from harm, then so be it. Van jumped into the cockpit of his newly revived Blade Liger. The orange visor closed over him. Van clicked the restraints over his chest.

"Zeke, you stay here. I can fight Raven alone," Van said.

Zeke grumbled, but nodded in agreement.

The Blade Liger roared and thundered from the hanger. Irvine reluctantly climbed into the Lightning Saix. Motion caught his eyes. He turned, seeing a long haired teen climbing into a very impressing Fox-type Zoid.

"What do you think you're doing?" Irvine shouted out to him.

Brad turned to face Irvine. "To make sure I don't have to come out of my pocket with base repairs. That's what I'm doin'," Brad replied, closing the Shadow Fox's cockpit over himself.

Irvine snorted and lunged the Saix after the Blade Liger. As the Shadow Fox joined the Saix, Leena skidded into the base. She sprinted toward her Gun Sniper. Toros came out into the hanger, shouting after her, saying,

"Leena, come back this instant. It's too dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Leena laughed. "I'm dangerous."

Leena climbed into the Gun Sniper, strapped the restraints over her, and forced her Gun Sniper into a rapid sprint.

* * *

At a distance, the Geno Saurer's stopped, watching the group of Zoids charge at them. Reese keyed her COM,

_"None of these Zoids look like the one we're after."_

"I know," Raven said, "but I see a couple I recognize." Raven smirked as he gazed at the Blade Liger and Lightning Saix. "Should have known he'd team up with the local idiots," Raven added. Raven unfolded onto Ryss's central screen. "Do whatever you want, Ryss, but leave Van to me."

Reese nodded in agreement. Raven surged the Geno Saurer forward. Shadow amped the Geno, delivering more power from his fused state. Van locked his eyes onto Raven's Geno Saurer. He wasn't going to lose this time. He couldn't. Wouldn't. Van opened onto Raven's screen.

"You found me. Your tracking skills have improved, Raven," Van said.

Raven blew air through his nose. "I'm just as surprised to see you here, Van. However, I'm not here for you."

"Then whom?" Van asked.

"The Liger Zero," Raven said. "Some Zoid the Backdraft is after. Pretty boring assignment, but hey, there's nothing else to do around here."

"Backdraft? I guess a mentally sick fool like you needs to join your an evil organization, right?" Van hissed.

Raven coughed, unnerved. "Well, Van, at least while I'm here, I might as well kill two warriors while I'm at it: you and this Bit Cloud. Say goodnight, Van. You're not waking up this time. I'm puttin' you down for good!"

Raven guided the Geno Saurer, powering it toward the blue Blade Liger. The Geno extended one of its cable-like claws. The Blade Liger evaded, swinging around to Raven's exposed right flank. Raven skills took over: he motioned the controls, bringing the Geno's powerful tail around. The Geno Saurer's tail collided with the Blade Liger's face. The Blade Liger flipped inverted, landing onto its metal abdomen. Van lunged the Blade Liger to its feet, sprinted toward the Geno Saurer, and extended its twin laser blades. Raven powered the Geno's thrusters in reverse. The Geno backed away and caught the incoming blade attack. Van smirked. The Blade Liger swung around, gripping its powerful paw onto the Geno's neck. Van pinned Raven to the ground, keeping high pressure.

"Is that all you can do?" Raven smirked.

The Geno's back mounted cannon turned, aimed at the Blade Liger's chest, and fired. Van cringed as the Blade Liger his blown back onto its back. Raven returned the Geno Saurer onto its two legs. He flexed his hands, pumping blood through his aching fingers. The Geno Saurer overshadowed the downed Blade Liger. Raven squinted his at the pathetic Zoid.

"Down already? Where's the legendary Van Flyhieght now?"

"He's out at the moment, but why don't you take a message," Bit said as the Schneider collided with the Geno Saurer.

Raven shook his head. "Who the—" Raven squinted his eyes, scrutinizing the orange-armed Zoid before him. He knew this Zoid. Yes, it was one of the various armors of the Liger Zero. The Geno Saurer pulled itself up off the ground, locked eyes with the Schneider, and growled.

"I don't what you're here for, but I'm going to make sure you don't get it," Bit said. "I'm here for the Liger Zero. The Backdraft has expressed interest in your particular cereal box Zoid," Raven informed.

"Backdraft? They disbanded after the Royal Cup," Bit said.

"Not to my knowledge. Now, this would go a lot easier if you just hand over the Zoid," Raven purposed.

"Not interested," Bit declined.

"You sure about that?" Raven questioned.

"Positive," Bit replied.

Raven shrugged. It would be a waste of time to bargain with this head-strong kid. No matter, Raven thought. He'd just defeat this punk.

Irvine spun the Saix around, sprinting toward the Psycho Geno Saurer's exposed aft, while Brad and the Shadow Fox charged for a frontal assault. Reese remained calm. She waited. When the Saix came in range, Reese spun the Psycho Geno around, clutching onto the Saix's right paw. The Shadow Fox leaped for the Geno, claws glowing. Ryss tossed the Saix into the air, colliding both the Saix and Shadow Fox together. The Zoids bounced off of one another with a deep metallic sound. The Shadow bounced off the ground, rolled twice, and settled onto its side.

The Lightning Saix, however, crashed a solid sand dune, damaging a leg. Irvine moaned as a stream of blood trickled down the side of his face. Reese smirked as he forced mental images into Irvine's mind. Irvine screamed as the blue-haired Zoidian forced him to visualize blood bubbling from his abdomen. Reese's mind manipulation, however, vanished as her concentration was broken. A full eight-count missile strike pounded into the Psycho Geno Saurer's exposed side. She turned away from Irvine to face a Gun Sniper.

"Pick on someone your own gender," Leena snarled.

Reese blinked twice. "We're a little old for cat fights, aren't we?"

"Cat fight? First of all, there's no man involved. And second, with that haircut and dress fashion, a man wouldn't be fighting over you anyway," Leena insulted.

Reese angered—Leena struck a nerve. "You wanna play, little girl? Then let's play," Reese said as she activated the Psycho Geno Saurer's charged particle cannon.

A fixed base slammed onto the ground, holding Reese's Geno Saurer into place. The Psycho Geno straightened its body, opened its mouth, and extended a barrel. Lastly, vents along the tail opened. Charged particles formed into orb of energy at the tip of the barrel. Leena gulped. She didn't think her insults would trigger this girl to launch a charged particle cannon.

Leena was impressed—she was getting better at insulting people. The particle beam fired. Leena bolted, guiding the Gun Sniper away. The charged beam boiled away Leena's weasel unit, leaving only the four eight-count missile pods. The Gun Sniper spun to the ground, down, but not out. The Psycho Geno Saurer powered down. The charged particle cannon began to thin until nothing remained. Reese guided her Geno Saurer within five meters of Leena. Leena brought her weakened Gun Sniper to its feet. She wiped the blood from her bleeding eyebrow and smiled.

"I'm not finished yet," Leena challenged.

Reese shook her head with a smirk, "I envy your enthusiasm, but it won't save you."

Reese unleashed the Psycho Geno Saurer's expendable cable-claws. The claws dug into the Gun Sniper's armor, sending powerful volts of electricity through both the Zoid and Leena. Leena screamed, but managed to arm her last remaining missile pods. She waited for them to fire. Nothing happened. Dr. Toros could only watch on horror as his daughter's life was slipping away. He prepared to run out into the battlefield, but Jamie held him back. Reese released the cables, retracting them back into the Psycho Geno Saurer's stubby arms.

Leena lay motionless in the cockpit; her body twitched from the jolts that surged through her body. From a distance, Jamie yanked his personal PDA from his pocket and accessed Leena's vitals: she was alive, but the amount of electricity might have caused some nerve damaged. Leena came to her senses. Her head pounded. She tried to move, but the electricity briefly paralyzed her. The throbbing pain in her head worsened as a red light pulsed in her face. Leena focused on the red light. She read the console next to it, which read:

_CRITICAL CONDITION; MISSILE PODS ARMED; RELEASERS JAMMED_.

Leena's eyes widened. She knew exactly what those words meant. Leena remembered she had tried to fire her missiles while she was being fried; however, the electricity fired the missile's releasers. If the releasers were jammed, the missiles couldn't launch. And if armed missiles couldn't launch, they'd detonate inside they're pods. Both the Gun Sniper and Leena would be engulfed by un-fired missiles. Unable to move, Leena couldn't get free of her restraints; however, her vocal cords were in perfect condition. Leena activated her voice command. "Gun Sniper, free restraints," Leena commanded. Nothing happened.

The systems were unresponsive. Leena tried her COMs they were damaged, but not completely burned out. However, the COMs had only enough power for maybe 20 seconds of activity. Leena had to contact someone, but whom?

The Schneider and Geno Saurer collided. Both Zoids stumbled back from one another. Raven exhaled. Dr. Laon was right. This Bit Cloud wasn't a pushover, and neither was his Zoid. The kid's skill even rivaled Vans', if not better. Raven, however, wasn't going to lose. Raven surged into the Schneider, swiping it's feet from under it. Bit burned the Schneider's thrusters, keeping it balanced. The Schneider circled around, extended its twin laser blades, and sliced the Geno Saurer's head mounted weapon. Bit leaped the Schneider behind Raven, aimed, and fired four rounds from his shock cannon.

The Geno Saurer wailed and fell forward. Raven punched his console. He couldn't believe he was beaten by this amateur. Maybe he wasn't an amateur. The Count had told Raven not to under-estimate Bit. Raven ignored what the Count had said. He wasn't important. A shadowed figure overshadowed Raven's cockpit. Raven looked up the blue Blade Liger stood over him.

"Save me your heroic speech, Van," Raven spat.

"No speeches, Raven," Van replied. "Just tell this Backdraft Organization that whatever they have planned, we'll be there to stop them."

"That's good, Van," Raven groaned as he forced the weakened Geno Saurer to stand. "I'll make sure to deliver that message. But first, a little goodbye present..."

The Geno Saurer swung its tail, bashing the Blade Liger across its legs joints, damaging them. Bit lunged the Schneider, but Raven expected this. Raven drew back his Geno Saurer, caught the Schneider in mid-air, tossed it into the air, and hammered the Schneider with the Geno Saurer's tail. Raven put his hand over his eyes, watching the Schneider fly 15 meters, and then drop to the ground.

"That's a homer," Raven smirked.

Bit groaned heavily. His vision blurred. Adjacent, Leena eyed the Schneider. She raised her voice over the COM.

"Bit, can you hear me?" Leena shouted.

"Unfortunately," Bit replied with a grunt.

"Look, I don't have much time. Just get me outta here!" Leena demanded.

Bit could hear the distress in Leena's voice. He checked the status of Leena's Gun Sniper. The Zoid was in critical shape, but that wasn't what caught Bit's attention. Leena's missiles were armed. She didn't have much time before they blew. Bit rose the Schneider to its feet, sprinted toward the Gun Sniper, and aimed the shock cannon toward Leena's cockpit.

"Leena, get down!" Bit cautioned. Leena ducked low.

Bit fired.

The shocked cannon shattered through the Gun Sniper's cockpit. Leena tried to stand, but she couldn't move. The cockpit of the Schneider opened. His chest restrain rose over his head, freeing him. Without thinking, he jumped from the Schneider onto the Gun Sniper's damaged head. Bit climbed into the cockpit, seeing a fearful Leena.

Bit extended his hand, "Take my hand."

Leena didn't move.

"Are you trying to get us both killed? This was your plan, wasn't it?" Bit argued.

"I can't move," Leena strained.

Bit reached out, grabbing hold of Leena's restraints. The pods began to hiss. The missiles were preparing to fire. Bit unlocked the restraints, grabbed Leena by her shoulders, and pulled her forward. Bit strained to lift Leena. To be only 95 pounds, Leena wasn't light. With limited strength, Bit threw Leena into the Schneider. Bit jumped in after her. He pulled Leena's weak body over his, situated her onto his lap, and shouted to the Schneider.

"Liger, you mind getting us outta here? I can't exactly pilot with a quadriplegic in my lap."

"Shove it," Leena barked.

The Schneider closed the cockpit with a humorous growl and sprinted away from the critical Gun Sniper. As the Schneider pulled away, the missile exploded, engulfing the Gun Sniper. Leena clutched her eyes shut. She couldn't believe her precious Gun Sniper had been destroyed. More surprisingly, she couldn't believe Bit saved her life without any reservations. Bit could have easily ignored Leena's cry for help. Leena understood that Bit and herself weren't exactly close friends; more so distant friends. Leena, however, felt extremely awkward. She had never been this close to Bit.

It was odd. Her awkwardness soon faded into relaxation. She was comfortable. Leena shifted her eyes at Bit's profile. She had never noticed how attra...Leena forced herself to concentrate on something else. The feeling, however, wasn't mutual for Bit. He only concentrated on Raven. Van was right. Raven wasn't to be toyed with. And had the Backdraft returned? Bit didn't know for sure, but he wanted find out. Bit looked out across the battlefield: both Geno Saurer's held they're own. Van, Irvine, or Brad could defeat them. Bit just hoped they'd survive.

Brad dove the Shadow Fox around beside the Psycho Geno Saurer. Reese pulled back, allowing the Shadow Fox to miss. The Psycho Geno Saurer wrapped its powerful jaws around the Shadow Fox's tail, jerked back, and slammed it into the ground. Reese drew back the Geno's leg, unleashing a mighty kick. The Shadow Fox tumbled end over end before stopping. Brad grunted. No matter what he tried, it always seemed this pilot had the upper hand, like she could read his mind or something.

_"Fight, little Fox, fight. You won't win this battle,"_ a voice whispered in Brad's mind.

Brad searched for the voice. No activity had rippled across his COMs. Brad ignored the voice. He powered the Shadow Fox back toward the Psycho Geno Saurer. Suddenly, a figure flew from the Geno Saurer. Brad stopped, watching the figure. At a quick glance, the figure resembled a blue organoid; however, it was in no resemblance to Zeke. The organoid fused with the Shadow Fox. The controls were yanked from Brad's hands.

"Da heck," Brad said.

The Shadow Fox charged for the Lightnting Saix. Irvine faced the incoming Zoid. He didn't pay it any mind; that is, until it delivered a powerful shoulder shoved. Irvine kept his Saix on four legs. The Fox slid behind Irvine, firing its Laser Vulcan gun into the Saix. Heated energy burned into the Saix's armor, boiling it away. Irvine maneuvered the Saix from the Shadow Fox. He mashed his COMs, shouting at Brad,

_"We're on the same side. What's your problem?"_

"It's not me!" Brad shouted in reply. "An organoid fused with my Zoid. It looked like Zeke, but it was blue."

Irvine pondered. There was only one organoid he could think of...

"Specula," Irvine muttered.

"Specu...what?" Brad said.

"Specula," Irvine clarified. "It's a psychic-type organoid. She's taken control over your Zoid."

"What do I do?" Brad asked.

"Fight against her until she ejects," Irvine suggested.

Brad heeded Irvine's words. He grabbed onto the controls, trying to regain control over the Shadow Fox. Specula fought back; she jerked the Shadow Fox, stressing its joints. Brad continued to hold on, fighting for control. Brad didn't know how much power this organoid had, but he refused to lose against a machine.

Raven's Geno Saurer lowered its head, head butting the Blade Liger in it's chest. Van shook inside the cockpit, but held the Blade Liger upright. The Blade Liger roared. Sections of armor raised along the Blade Liger's head. An energy shield formed. Van charged for Raven. Raven activated the Geno Saurer's thrusters, strafing it to the right. Van jerked the controls. The Blade Liger leaped right. Van rammed the energy shield into the Geno Saurer. The Geno Saurer flew back ten meters, bounced off the sand stone, and crashed into the ground.

Shadow rose from the core of the Geno Saurer, hovered across the ground, and collapsed. Raven sat up, eyeing Shadow. Shadow had been fused with the Geno Saurer beyond his usual limit of 90 seconds. He was burnt out. Raven couldn't understand how Van had improved so greatly in skill without his organoid. Was it luck? No, Raven didn't believe in luck. Van had improved. He was now becoming a worthy adversary. Critical systems flickered across the Geno Saurer's console. His Zoid couldn't fight anymore. Van sat up straight as he heard clapping over his COMs. Raven's image flickered beside Van.

"I'm impressed, Van," Raven admitted. "You truly have become a warrior worth fighting."

"Does that mean you'll surrender?" Van supposed.

Raven smiled, but it quickly faded. "No," Raven bluntly stated. "I don't surrender. And certainly not to people like you."

"People like me? What's that suppose to mean?" Van demanded.

"You heroes," Raven stated. "The people who always seem to want justice. People like you, Van. You always think you can change others. What makes you think I changed, huh? Because I helped you defeated some Deathsaurer? No, you got it twisted, Van. Why do you want me to change so badly, huh?"

"I just..." Van paused with a sigh. "...I just thought things would be different, Raven, that's all."

Raven shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint."

The damaged Geno Saurer struggled to its feet, spitting sparks from its joints. Shadow stood up from the ground, mustered up the last of his strength, and flew onto the Geno Saurer's back. The Geno Saurer walked past the Blade Liger, posing no harm.

"Reese, playtime is over. We're leaving," Raven said.

"The Count isn't going to like this, Raven," Reese replied.

"Screw the Count," Raven said. "The Backdraft will do without."

Reese groaned as he forced herself from combat. Specular blasted the Shadow Fox, releasing her grip. Brad relaxed his burning arms, thankful the organoid released the Shadow Fox. Bit watched from a distance. He glared at the retreating Geno Saurers. Bit didn't question Raven's motives. Raven stopped his Geno Saurer, and faced it toward the Blade Liger.

"This isn't over, Van," Raven promised.

Van inhaled, straightening his posture. "I know. I'll be waiting, then, Raven."

Raven turned the Geno Saurer away, eventually fading away into the desert winds.


	9. Responsibility

**Chapter VIII:**

**—Responsibility—**

**第8：責任**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _You're probably wondering why this says chapter eight instead of chapter fifteen, I'll explain. I've deleted every chapter proceeding chapter seven. Why? It occurred to me that Bit joining the Backdraft took away from the original Sky's the Limit. So, after some tweaking, I was able to revise chapter eight, delivering a more realistic view. Now, since FanFiction won't allow reviewers to review on the same chapters they've reviewed, anonymous reviews are welcome. I hope you'll enjoy the revised version._

* * *

Trails of smoke ascended from the Blitz Team's base. A pair of punctures stood out from where the charged particle beams had impacted—the edges still sizzled with molten metal. The cannons had pierced the base through and through. Copious amounts of twisted metal, heated glass fragments, and concrete covered the base's interior. Van stood outside, standing next to Zeke and the Blade Liger. He still pondered over why Raven and Reese simply abandoned their assault. Were they planning a retaliation or something more? Van didn't want to know. He just wanted to find Fiona; just so he could hold her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright.

But she could have been anywhere on Zi, and this Backdraft seemed like a secretive bunch. To make matters worse, he'd just endangered the lives of five individuals he'd practically just met. This was his fight, not theirs. Van felt like giving up. He couldn't find Fiona, and everything about this new era seemed alien to him. Van merely sat down onto the ground, leaning against the Blade Liger's left paw.

"I'm sorry, Fiona," he whispered. "I failed you."

Van closed his eyes, wanting so badly just for things to go back to the way they were. But there was no changing the past, and Van couldn't turn back the hands of time. He was stuck here.

Irvine and Moonbay found themselves standing next to Van. Moonbay wanted to tell Van everything was going to be fine, but Irvine rebuked her. It wasn't going to be fine, especially in a situation like this. But Van couldn't give up. Fiona was out there somewhere, and they'd her eventually.

"So, are you going to sit here and sulk all day, or are we going to find Fiona?" Irvine asked the lowly dark-haired warrior.

Van grunted, standing upright. "What do you think I've been doing since I got here?" He sighed, lowering his tone. Yelling at Irvine wouldn't help matters. "This whole thing is like some giant jigsaw puzzle with those awkward pieces. I know what the picture should look like, but I can't fit in the pieces. This new time period is just so…" Van sighed again explosively. "…upside-down. I just can't formulate my thoughts here."

Moonbay scratched her scalp, pinching her right eye shut. "It's not going to be easy, but we'll solve this puzzle together, Van. It'll be just like ole' times: me being stunningly beautiful, Irvine randomly sighing, and you not giving up."

Irvine sighed.

Van laughed with a smirk. He needed a boost, and he was glad to have his friends around him again. Zeke placed his head onto Van's shoulder, emitting an excitable grumble.

"You're right, Zeke," Van said. "We'll find Fiona, just the four of us."

* * *

The Blitz Team warriors stood a safe distance from Dr. Toros as he thrashed about. They watched him kick aside the rubble that coated the floor; spit words that would make a sailor blush, and randomly stop in the middle of the room to scream. Bit stood a meter behind Brad, concealing himself just in case Toros decided to throw something. Leena merely shook her head; seeing her father act like this was an embarrassment. As for Jamie, he was more concerned about the base's damage more so than the Doc's temper tantrum. In time, though, Dr. Toros calmed down. He adjusted his severely wrinkled lab coat, straightened his frizzled hair, and cleared his throat.

"Okay, Jamie, how much will repairs cost?"

Jamie looked up from his palm-sized calculator. He was afraid to give him the bad news, and there wasn't any good news either. "Well, the way I see it, expenses will be considerable. Even the cheapest contractor's estimate can amount to thousands, and we don't nearly have enough prize money to compensate for the repairs. We'll have to win some serious battles to even think about repairs. We might also need to hire hazmat team for the radiation those charged particle cannons release."

Dr. Toros' mouth dropped open—a sweat drop formed onto his forehead. He dropped his head with a whimper, already feeling his bank account dwindle down to nothing.

"Well, I guess we'll have to spend out nights in the Hover Cargo until then. And, Jamie, contact the Battle Commission. We need a schedule for every type of high-paying tournament in the next few weeks and coming months."

"Yeah, sure," Jamie said, getting up to leave.

Bit, however, felt different. Yeah, repairing the base was important, and rebuilding their team's reputation was even more important. However, what about Van? He needed help to find his friend, and Bit thought that was more important.

"Doc, aren't we going to help Van?" he spoke up.

Before Toros could answer, Brad intervened, laying it out for Bit. "We've got more things to worry about than Van's personal problems. Yeah, it's sad he can't find his lost friend, but it's not our problem. We're a Zoids team, not freelance rescuers. Besides, Van's got all the help he needs with his fake pirate friend and that…" Brad tried to remember Moonbay's name. "…Mooniebay girl. Understand?"

Bit winced, disagreeing with everything Brad just said. Van needed help, and what if he faced Raven again? He'd need help taking such an enemy down.

"No, this isn't right," Bit replied. "If you were in this situation—"

"I'm not," Brad interrupted.

"You're impossible," Bit spat.

"Brad's right, Bit," Leena joined.

Bit turned around to face Leena, scowling. "Ah, you too? Whatever happened to helping those in need?"

"We're not the authorities," Leena barked. "It's not our responsibility."

"It _is_ our responsibility!" Bit shouted forehead-to-forehead with Leena.

Dr. Toros forced his arms between Bit and Leena, separating them. "That's enough! This team isn't going to fall apart because of some disagreement." Toros faced Bit, resting his hand on his right shoulder, speaking sincere. "Your intentions are noble, Bit, but Van attracts too much attention… dangerous attention. I'd feel responsible if something were to happen to you, Bit. And I'm not speaking to you as your team manager; I'm speaking to you as a concerned friend. You have responsibilities _here_, not with Van. Do you understand that now?"

Bit's emerald eyes lowered to the floor, his head followed. He exhaled, nodding in agreement. With that Dr. Toros removed his hand from Bit's shoulder, walking around to meet with Van outside. Bit stood there for a moment, thinking what the Doc had said. It made sense, sure enough, but something just didn't feel right. He just wanted to help, and if the team wouldn't, then he would.

Outside, Dr. Toros had met with Van, staring at him with confusion. Irvine and Moonbay stood a little ways from Van, with Zeke by the Blade Liger. Toros placed his hands onto his hips, blowing air from his nose.

"I guess you'll be leaving now, to find your lost friend?"

Van nodded. "Thanks for everything, Dr. Toros. I won't forget it, and I'm sorry about getting you mixed—"

"No apologies needed, Van. We've been caught in the middle of fiascos before, but they usually never ended in by base being attacked."

"I guess not," Van sniggered.

"Well, you and your friends are welcome to gather some of our supplies for your journey," Toros purposed, wanting to do anything so their lives can return to normal for a change.

"That be great," Van smiled.

Toros turned around to head back inside the base. When he walked inside, everyone was present except Bit. _No matter_, the Doc thought. He was probably in his room thinking. Toros went off to fetch a few supplies for Van, Irvine and Moonbay in the storage room of the base. He collected a trio of canteens, foodstuffs, and new PDAs given to the Blitz Team through endorsements. As he walked along the winding hall, he passed Bit's room. The young warrior stood before his bed, his moving arms obscured by his body. Toros paid him no mind as he kept moving on to deliver the supplies to Van. When the warriors caught of a glimpse if the supplies in Toros's arms, they grew curious.

Leena stood up to walk alongside her father. "What are you doing with those supplies, Dad?"

"I'm giving them to Van. Although we can't fully help them, we can sure give them a hand in another way," Toros explained.

"Oh," Leena expressed. "That's unusually generous of you."

"Well, I gotta do something," Toros giggled. "Cause they sure as heck ain't stayin' here. Shoot, brought those hooligans to my base, raisin' all kinds of…" Toros trailed off as he came outside.

He gave the warriors a warm, fake smile, extending his supply-filled hands toward Van. "Here, this shoulder get you all started." Van, Irvine and Moonbay accepted the supplies, thanking Toros. They separated the items among themselves, and then congregated to go over their plans.

* * *

As Toros returned to the base, Brad went off in search of Bit. He had observed the worried expression on his face when Toros explained that he couldn't assist Van. Eventually, he found Bit in his room. He was crouched down in front of his junkie closest, tossing aside small Zoid components, old smelly sneakers, and a deflated beach ball. He finally stood up, holding an old pocket knife, which probably deflated the ball. Bit tucked the blade within the hilt, placing it in his pocket. Brad knew what Bit was about to do, and he didn't approve.

"Going somewhere?" Brad asked the blonde warrior.

Bit centered his eyes upon Brad, watching him take a few steps into his room. He disregarded Brad's question, moving on to place his personal PDA into a khaki-colored bag. Bit fastened the flap to the bag close, pulling the strap over his head and onto his shoulder.

"Don't be a fool," Brad scolded. "You honestly think you know what you're doing? You're throwing your life away for a person that shouldn't even be alive. You're gonna wind up getting yourself killed for no reason, and for who, some ancient Zoidian named Fiona? How do you even know she's real, let alone alive?"

Bit adjusted the strap to his bag, pulling it taut against his upper torso. He met Brad's serious glare, unsure how to respond. What could he say that made sense? Bit couldn't put it into words, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

"I can't explain it, Brad," Bit confessed. "Don't you find it strange that the Backdraft is behind this? That means they're probably back and stronger than ever. Any organization that hires someone like Raven to work for them has something big planned, and I don't think Van knows what he's going up against. He doesn't know the Backdraft like we do, Brad, and if Van wants to take a crack at 'em, I want in. Who knows, maybe he could be on to something. The Backdraft could be organizing an epic comeback, a comeback that probably has the power to overthrow the Zoids Battle Commission permanently."

"You don't know that, not for sure," Brad supposed.

"You're right," Bit shrugged. "I don't, but I'm not going to sit around unprepared while the Backdraft schemes. I don't know what they have planned, but if it concerns an ancient Zoidian, it could be catastrophic. We need to be ready for it. So, whether you help me or not, I'm going."

As Bit proceeded toward the doorway to leave, Brad took a few steps back, allowing Bit to pass him. It had never occurred to Brad the seriousness of the Backdraft's intentions. But it made sense, though. The Backdraft just wouldn't take Fiona for any reason, nor would they have Raven on their side. It was a peculiar situation, and Bit seemed confident about his assumptions. Brad briefly pinched his eyes with an exaggerated sigh—he was going regret this. Against his better judgment, however, Brad marched after Bit, catching up to him before he reached the hanger.

"Yo, Bit, wait up."

Bit stopped in mid-stride, turning around to wait for Brad. The former mercenary placed his hands onto his slender hips, nibbling on his lower lip. "I don't agree with your decision a hundred percent, but you're right, it is the right thing to do. I'll tag along, but just to make sure you come back in one piece."

Bit gave a devious smirk—he knew Brad wouldn't pass this up. The blonde warrior turned his back to Brad, continuing down the halls to find Dr. Toros. Bit didn't know how the Doc would accept the news, but if it was anything like earlier, he'd rather leave without saying anything.

* * *

Leena watched her father pace back in forth across the floor, listening him shout at the insurance adjuster about the outrageous deductable costs. She had warned him about signing a contract with the flashiest insurance companies, but he ever listened—their commercials always took his breath away. The red-haired teen stole a glance at Jamie as he fingered through his PDA to find a decent contractor. It was all too much, Leena thought. And to make matters worse, her Gun Sniper had been destroyed in battle. It was enough to make her scream. Later, Bit and Brad both came around the corner, hefting small bags over their shoulders. Leena caught sight of them, curious about what they were up to.

"Where are you two sneaking off to?" she asked loud enough to gain the attention of Jamie and Toros.

Bit rolled his eyes—she did that on purpose, so he searched for an explanation. "Brad and I are going to become international gangsters. Wanna be our bad-girl sidekick?"

Leena's mouth partially opened, baffled by the stupidity of Bit sometimes. He wasn't a good liar, so she knew he had something else in mind. Leena walked up to the both of them, her eyes scanning.

"Look, Leena, we're taking the initiative to help Van, whether Doc approves or not," Bit confessed.

"I had a feeling you'd disregard everything Dad said. Just be careful, okay?"

"You see, Leena, why do you gotta always—" Bit paused for a moment. "—wait, you're cool with this?"

Leena shrugged. "I'm not your mother, but it is the right course. That's oddly mature of you, Bit."

"Thanks, Leena," Bit smiled. "I just might retract those rumors online about you being a possible transgender."

Leena's face turned peach-red. Brad looked away as the fiery teen plowed her fist across Bit's right cheek. The force of the punch spun Bit around so that he fell down onto the floor. Dr. Toros hung up the phone as Leena stormed out of the room, shouting obscenities as she vanished behind the curve hall. Brad cleared his throat as he stepped over Bit's body, moving to face Toros.

"What was that all about?" Toros asked.

"Nothing more than another Bit-Leena moment. Look, Doc, there's something—"

"I know," Toros said, intervening upon Brad's confession. "I don't think this is such a good idea, but if it means going up against the Backdraft, I know your hearts are in the right place."

"Thanks for understanding, Doc," Brad nodded, shaking Toros' hand.

"But know this," Toros added. "You and Bit will receive a pay-cut upon your return."

Brad's mouth dropped open. "What? You can't do—"

"We all have to make sacrifices, Brad. It's the duty of becoming a man," Dr. Toros laughed, dialing numbers on the phone to contact the Zoids Battle Commission. With Bit and Brad gone, he'd need a good excuse for them to allow the Blitz Team to take some time off. _Maybe a severe nervous breakdown_, Toros though. _Yeah, that would work._

Brad grunted explosively, infuriated that this little stunt would hinder his earnings. He stomped on Bit's chest, reviving him back to consciousness. Bit sprung awake, his cheek reddened with a bruise. He shook his head, feeling a sense of vertigo.

"Girl's got a dangerous right hook," he muttered.

"Quit your cryin' and let's go," Brad barked, walking toward the hanger.

Bit rolled onto his hands and knees, continuing to shake his head to relieve the ringing in his ears.

* * *

Van, Irvine and Moonbay still remained outside of the base, each of them exchanging theories where Fiona might be held. All the theories ended with the same conclusion—time had changed everything. All the places that existed in their time no longer applied to this time period. Van had to get answers, but he cultivated none. It began to aggravate him to the point where staying calm was a challenge in itself. Zeke motioned beside him, standing up from his crouched stance. He watched blonde and long-haired humans approach Van. The organoid gave Van an acute growl, alerting Van that someone was behind him. Van lazily turned around to see them, inquisitive about the bags on their shoulders. He lazily stood upright, sighting the bruise across Bit's face.

"What happened to your face?" Van chuckled.

Moonbay and Irvine both glanced at Bit's face, erupting into laughter.

"I'd prefer not to indulge—"

"Leena knocked him out," Brad said, deflating Bit's excuse. Bit sighed, drooping his head.

Van silenced his laughter, composing himself. "Seriously, taking a vacation or something?"

"You can say that," Bit smirked.

"You're going up against the Backdraft, Van, and you're going to need our help," Brad explained.

Van opened his mouth to protest, but was shot down.

"And this isn't up for negotiation," Brad added.

Van could only give a light smile. He was surprised at the fact that even though he'd threatened the lives of these people, they weren't as easily deterred from danger.

"I appreciate this, really," Van nodded.

"Let's not get all emotional," Bit pleaded. "Just tells us the first step."

"There isn't one," Irvine stood.

"Without any leads on Fiona's whereabouts, we're screwed to the highest point of screwtivity."

"You guys know this Backdraft group, do you know where their location?" Moonbay asked Bit and Brad.

"Not really," Brad shrugged. "They disbanded after a Zoids tournament, taking everything with them into exile."

Van sighed through his nose, twitching his mouth from side-to-side. There had to be a way to get a solid lead, or just information in general. As much as he hated to do so, Van would have to awaken someone who had all the answers. Maybe not about the Backdraft, but something they could go on for the time being.

"We're heading back to the research facility," Van announced.

Irvine's forehead wrinkled. "Why?"

"Well, for starters, Irvine, we can't stay here; and second—" Van sighed, regretting the decision. "—we need to awaken Dr. D."

* * *

_—Mount Iselina—_

Dr. Laon was furious, and it didn't take much for him to get in such a manner. He paced back and forth before Raven and Reese, briefly cutting dagger-like glares at them. Raven kept his eyes on the onyx-colored marble tile, waiting for Dr. Laon's tongue lashing. Reese, however, glued her eyes onto Laon himself, wondering when he would stop pacing. She didn't understand why he was so angry. Shadow and Specula, though, knew exactly why Laon was upset. Eventually, Dr. Laon brought his pacing to a halt. He turned to face Raven and Reese, sizzling with anger.

"Let me see if I can understand something. You locate the Blitz Team's base, you engage the Liger Zero, defeat it, and depart without it. Does that seem a little _strange_to you, even though your orders were to claim the Zoid?"

"Let me see if I can understand something," Raven mocked. "Does it seem a little _strange _to you that you're continuing to leave us in the dark? We don't fight without a reason, and the longer you keep us in the dark, the less you can expect us to cooperate with _your_ demands."

Dr. Laon raised an eyebrow, taken back by Raven's question—he was smarter than he looked. "What exactly do you want to know?" Laon asked.

"Everything," Raven answered.

"Come with me," Dr. Laon invited.

Dr. Toros led both Raven and Reese—accompanied by Shadow and Specula—down the halls of the Backdraft facility, took an elevator down a few levels, and continued onward until they reached a lead-titanium door. Dr. Laon swiped his key card, subjected himself to an eye scan, and spoke into an intercom for voice recognition. The heavy door unlocked, automatically swaying inward. Laon stood back, inviting Raven and Reese to enter first; they did just so. Once inside the darkened room, the door sealed behind them, just before an array of sun-like lights flickered on. The very interior of the room resembled an enlarged assembly line.

Dozens of Backdraft scientists worked diligently as various Zoid cores rode along large conveyer belts. Raven and Reese watched has large needle-like probes penetrated a cores, injecting an energy that resembled black lightning. From what Raven could see, the probe injected the energy directly into the core's inward parts. Beams of light from the injected Zoid core shone brightly along the exterior for a brief moment. Suddenly, the very frame of the Zoid core began to literally dissolve like sand, eventually withering away into microscopic fragments. Dr. Laon sighed—another failure.

"The results are always the same," he said.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Reese asked him.

"We're aiming to create an entirely new form of Zoid. These Zoids will be comprised of an entirely new technology. A type of technology that allows a series of Zoids to become one. I call them Fuzor Zoids."

Raven gave a disgusted expression. "You just killed the mood. You're creating something so incredible, and yet that weak name was the only title you could come up with."

Dr. Laon grumbled. "You just don't appreciate my genius. It seems, though, we've run into a snag. Every time we try to amplify the Zoid's cores, they overload to the point where the Zoids disintegrate as you just experienced."

Dr. Laon paused for a moment, turning to walk into a corridor that led from the large research center. Raven and Reese instictivly followed. Once Laon led them away from the center, he slowed his pace so Raven and Reese came to his side.

"We need a more… …experienced mind, a mind superior than mine, I'm afraid."

"Sorry, the Dodo went extinct in the 17th century," Raven insulted.

Dr. Laon ignored the insult, tossing it aside from his mind. "Are you familiar with a Zoid scientist named Dr. D?"

"We've never met formally, but I know of him," Raven replied.

"Good, because he's your new objective," Dr. Laon announced.

"What about the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury?" Reese asked. "Doesn't the Backdraft want them?"

"They can wait," Laon said. "Better yet, ignore them. Dr. D is still asleep within his cryo pod in the research facility where we found Fiona. It's imperative that we awaken him and use him to translate the text for us. With his help, the Backdraft will soon become the most feared organization in all of Zi."

Raven rolled his eyes. What was with these people and power? Whatever happened to just owning a powerful Zoid? Now everyone wants to rule over the entire world. Still, another question needed to be answered.

"Where does Fiona fit into all this?"

Dr. Laon acknowledged Raven's question, impressed with his logic. "Fiona is our chosen Zoidian to command our project once its finished. Don't allow her appearance fool you. She's more powerful than you think."

Dr. Laon came to another door, this one being quite average. The door clicked open with the swipe of his key card. He walked inside, glancing toward Raven.

"I have one final surprise for you, Raven," he said.

"Is it your death certificate?" Raven said, causing Reese to snigger.

Dr. Laon mumbled something incoherently, quickly flicking on the lights. Raven's expression loosened at what he saw. His crimson Geno Breaker stood in the middle of the white room, shimmering as if it were new.

"How did—"

"The Geno Breaker had a few complications after being preserved, due to it being so complex. Now, however, it's operational and ready to go. Waiting for you, Raven," Laon explained."Now, find and awaken Dr. D, and this time, actually follow through with the mission."

With that Dr. Laon turned his back to Raven and Reese, leaving them to the task at hand.

* * *

**Urgent Author's Note # 2:** _Another change has been made also. Instead of allowing the Bio-Zoids to become the Backdraft's finished product, I decided to add the Fuzor Zoids for a more scientific touch. This is a Sci-Fi fic, after all. In addition, the Fuzor Zoids are unique, and Dr. Laon would be the perfect canidate to create such new Zoids. We'll, those are the new changes, and I hope your eagerness will increase to continue reading._

**-NeoAurora**


	10. Dr D

**Chapter IX:**

**—Dr.D—**

**第9章：ドクターD**

* * *

The sun had just set below the horizon, casting a smear of sunset coloration across the darkening skies. Four Zoids marched across the frigid desert, moving non-stop since their departure. Bit was nearly slumped over the Liger Zero's control panel, his eye weighty with sleep. They'd been traveling for five hours now, with the clock ticking toward the sixth. Bit had been to this facility before; he just had forgotten how remote it was. If it wasn't for Zeke's navigational sense, they'd be lost forever out here. To keep himself awake, Bit keyed his radio, raising the Blade Liger.

"So, Van, you think this Dr. D has all the answers?"

Van appeared onto Bit's console, while Moonbay silently reclined in the co-pilot's seat behind Van. "The whereabouts of Fiona, you mean? I doubt it, but he could point us in the right direction."

Bit reclined in the pilot's seat, rubbing his right index finger under his nose. "I sure hope he's worth the trip."

"I hope so, too," Van replied, deactivating the radio.

With the COM cease, Irvine appeared onto Van's console from within his Lightning Saix. The COM channel read private, indicating Irvine wanted only Van to hear the message. "Van, are you sure we can rely on these modern-day warriors? I mean, how do we even know if their trustworthy?"

Van turned his head toward Irvine's voice, showing his profile. "I know I've only known them for a week or so, but Bit and Brad can be trusted. They're good warriors, the best really. Besides you and Moonbay, I couldn't feel more confident with their help."

Both Irvine and Moonbay gave each other an _"I hope he's right"_ glare, just before he flickered off-screen.

* * *

Along the same route, a pair of bulky Zoids speedily glided across the surface of the sand, curling waves of the terrain behind them. Raven sat quietly inside the cockpit of the Geno Breaker as Shadow flew overhead. The Psycho Geno Saurer was beside the Breaker, moving together at the same velocity. Specula, however, balanced herself upon Reese's Geno Saurer, conserving her much-needed energy. Raven and Reese had barely spoken two sentences since their departure from Mount Iselina, and the silence was killing the female Zoidian.

"Where did you go," Reese asked, "after the Deathsaurer?"

Raven made a grimace expression, not in the mood for twenty questions, so he deflected. "Why should it matter where I went? Where did _you_ go?"

Reese scowled at Raven's answer. There would probably never come a day where he wasn't so anti-social. But if Raven wasn't going to talk, Reese would.

"I traveled around Zi for a while, corrected past wrongs. After a while, though, my past wrongs began to catch up with me. That's when I met _him_."

Raven motioned his eyes through the reddened glass of cockpit, staring at the Psycho Geno Saurer. "Him who?" he asked.

"The man we're after—Dr. D," Reese said. "He found Specula and I, proposing this idea about starting over."

"So you thought being frozen for a thousand years was your chance to start over, and yet you're here with me causing chaos to Zi once again?" Raven guessed.

"I guess once you've living a certain life for so long, it's hard to do anything else," Reese said. "But you haven't answered my question. Where did you go?"

Raven loosened this grip on the Geno Breaker's controls. "I went home."

* * *

The Blade Liger came to an abrupt halt before the research facility. It hadn't changed much since Van was last here. Areas of the building were still scorched, windows still shattered, and large gaping holes from pulse laser weapons. The Liger Zero, Shadow Fox, and Lightning Saix pulled alongside the Blade Liger, cockpits opening. Bit stood up to stretch his numb limbs, releasing a satisfying exhale. Brad had already jumped down to the Shadow Fox's feet, being modest in his discomfort. By that time, Van, Irvine and Moonbay had exited the Blade Liger, assembling near the facility. Bit and Brad joined them as Van ordered Zeke to survey the facility's interior before they went inside.

"We'll make this quick, alright?" Van said. "Irvine, Brad, Moonbay, you head for the Zoids chamber; you should find a transport Zoid there there for Dr. D."

Zeke walked inside the facility, roaring to Van that the area was secure. Van gave a thumb up to Zeke as he looked toward Bit.

"Bit, you'll be with Zeke and I was we awaken Dr. D. This should take no more than ten to fifteen minutes tops."

"Why the rush?" Moonbay shrugged. "It's not like anyone knows where this place is."

"The Backdraft does," Van clarified, correcting Moonbay. "It's possible they've flagged this facility as their own, so they use it to the full."

"Ah," Moonbay sounded.

With that, the warriors ventured within the research facility, separating to each of their assigned tasks.

Coming from the east, the Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer glided alongside the research facility, coming to a stop near the rear entryway. The chest of the Geno Breaker unfolded, allowing Raven to exit. Shadow landed beside him, his dark armored colored gray from the sand-filled air. Reese and Specula walked inside the building first, using the moon's natural light to guide them through the shadowed areas. With the Blade Liger, Liger Zero, Shadow Fox, and Lightning Saix on the other side of the building, neither Raven nor Reese knew they were the only ones here.

Oblivious to Raven's presence, Van casually pulled himself along the ghostly halls of the facility. He angled the flashlight in his right hand, shining the light into darkened areas at random. This place was darker than he originally remembered. With most of the building's power being diverted to the cryo pods and preserved Zoids, however, it had drained all other resources, including artificial lighting. Bit trailed behind Zeke and Van, his teeth throbbing from the squeaking-like resonance from Zeke's movements. It was going to be difficult to get used to such a sound, let alone the organoid itself.

Zeke, in Bit's opinion, was just plain creepy, unnatural. It was hard believe Van walked around with this thing on his heels for years. Bit, though, ceased his rampant mind. He needed to concentrate more so on this Dr. D than Zeke's joints that needed serious lubrication. At the end of the hall, Van's boots stepped on bits of scorched glass. He shined the light down, admired the glass, and then pointed the light to his right and left. An open doorway was to his left, so Van went inside first as Bit and Zeke followed. A slender beam of icy-blue light shimmered along vertical indentations on the back wall. Without light, the room seemed different from before. Van walked ahead of Zeke, looking back to toss the flashlight to Bit.

"Point the light," Van said. "I need to find the handle."

Bit shined the light onto the wall, slowly moving it from top to bottom. When the light reached the center, Van held his hand up. "Stop!" The light had centered onto a raised icon. Van took his father's knife from his waist, removed the sheath, and chipped away at the ice that had accumulated. The icon shone a dull gold. Van thumbed the icon, sending hundreds of ice shrapnel flying from the light's brim.

A heavy mechanized door slid open, groaning every inch. An icy fog flowed from the bright interior, raising chill bumps across the warriors' bodies. Like before, a row of sealed cryo chambers were lined up against the wall, each supporting its own power supply. Van walked inside as he placed the knife back into its sheath; Zeke followed in after him. Bit stayed at the door's entrance, retracting his arms from his sleeves. He folded his freezing arms under his clothing and reluctantly walked inside. A pair of the pods had already been opened from Irvine Moonbay, leaving just a few untouched.

Van went to each pod, scraping off the ice to view the names one-by-one:

_Captain O'Connell – Guardian Force – Serial No. G057; Lieutenant Thomas Schubaltz – Guardian Force – Serial No. B021; Rosso – Guardian Force – Serial No. D035; Viola – Guardian Force – Serial No. J018. _

The names across the pods flooded memories back into Van's mind. It was good to know they were all alive, so to speak. He found himself giving a light smile. Maybe this time period wasn't so bad. At least he was still surrounded by people he cared about.

"These guys have some weird names," Bit said, snapping Van back to reality. "How do you pronounce this one … … Shoo, no, schoo—"

"Shoo-baltz," Van corrected. "That's how you pronounce it."

"Oh," Bit expressed. "It's still weird, though."

Van moved on, sniggering under his breath as he came to the final pod—_Dr. D – Guardian Force – Serial No. A000. _

"Bit, we found it," Van announced.

Bit quickened his pace, walking around beside Van. He glared at the pod, reading Dr. D's name across the icy metal. The blonde warrior took a few steps back beside Zeke, allowing Van to open the pod—he wasn't about to take another punch to the face. He'd gotten three this week alone—a new record. Van motioned his hands across the pod's controls, fingering the activation key. He stepped back as the pod hissed, releasing rapid streams of frigid steam.

The pod's lid motioned upwards and lifted back, exposing the subject inside. Van peeked inside; Dr. D was sound asleep inside, wearing nothing but black, spandex-like boxer briefs. Bit stole a glance over Van's shoulder, shocked at what he saw.

"We came all this way for a senior citizen?" he blurted. "I'm thinkin' this Dr. D's a middle-aged man in his prime. He's darn near decrepit, probably got osteoporosis."

"He's stronger than he looks," Van defended.

"Stronger mentally, right," Bit joked, "or has he been diagnosed with Alzheimer's."

"And it's obvious you were born with two helpings of heart and only one helping of brain," an energetic voice insulted.

Both Bit and Van turned aside from each others faces, watching Dr. D sit up from within the pod. The aged Zoid scientist gripped his hands onto the sides of the pod, raised his upper torso, and swung his legs onto the floor. Dr. D outstretched his arms, moaning his satisfaction.

"So, is it the future yet?"

"You should know better than anyone, Dr. D," Van stated.

Dr. D placed his index finger upon his chin. "I'll take that as a greeting."

The white-haired scientist eased around Van, pulling a duffel bag from beside the pod. He unzipped the bag, removed his traditional clothing, and began clothing himself until fully covered. Dr. D flipped his long hair from his collar, exhaled, and then faced Van. He circled around him twice, inspecting his body thoroughly. Bit just stood back in amazement and confusion. In his mind, Dr. D had to be pushin' late sixties or early seventies. But a lack of wrinkles across his face made him look almost fifty, despite a thousand years being additionally added.

Dr. D stopped circling Van, stepping back to admire him. "It seems you've suffered no side effects from the freezing process. Memory is sharp, motor skills aren't hindered, and you still look the same. I have to say that this experiment was a complete success."

"Obviously," Van replied.

Dr. D grinned, lighting punching Van's chest. "Now, where's Ms. Fiona?"

Van sighed deeply. Dr. D didn't like where this was going. "I couldn't save her," Van confessed.

"Is she dead?" Dr. D asked Van.

The spiked-haired warrior could only shrug. "I don't know. _They_ took her somewhere, but I just can't find her."

"Who are _they_?" Dr. D questioned, completely clueless.

"The Backdraft group," Bit answered. "They're an organization of lethal rebels, solely bent on overthrowing the Zoids Battle Commission—our modern government."

Dr. D raised one of his long eye brows, pointing his thumb at Bit as he turned to Van. "Who's this?"

"Bit Cloud," Bit introduced. "Zoid warrior extraordinaire."

Van sighed, giving an abbreviated introduction. "He's a warrior from this era."

Curious, Dr. D went over to Bit, circling around him as he did Van. He poked at Bit's face.

"What are you doing? Stop touching me," Bit evaded.

"Remarkable," Dr. D admired. "I'd like to take a blood sample from you. I'm curious about which generation you spawned from."

Bit backed away from the crazed scientist, hiding behind the bulky body of Zeke.

Annoyed, Van grabbed Dr. D by his arm, turning him around so he'd concentrate. "Dr. D, I know you've probably scheduled your own agenda, but I need your help."

"To find Fiona, right?" he answered.

"Yes," Van nodded rapidly.

The white-haired scientist shrugged with his palms up. "I'm a scientist, Van, not God. I can't just automatically tell you where she is; but I will help you. In time, I'll figure out something. Until then, however, I'm freakin' starving!"

Van's face dropped; his mouth almost to the floor. In a slumped position, Van trailed behind Dr. D with Zeke and Bit behind him. Van realized he'd put too much faith in Dr. D. He allowed himself to think that maybe, just maybe he knew some type of way to locate Fiona. Van would have to be patient; otherwise, his impatience might get the better of him, which might cause him to act foolishly and end up dead. When the room had moved into the main hall, Zeke became uneasy. The silver organoid stopped walking alongside Van, sniffing the air intensely.

Van paused to notice his organoid, finding his behavior abnormal. "What's wrong, Zeke?" Van investigated.

Zeke released a raspy growl; his crimson glare focused directly down the hall. An overwhelming sense of uncertainly draped down upon the group. A stream of sweat slid down the contour of Bit's face. The silence was eerie, something Van didn't like. Suddenly, a darkened figure broke through the fragile, taking Zeke through another wall, and onto the floor. A cloud of dust choked the air, slicing visibility down to nothing. Then, through the dust, a pair of icy cold eyes peered through. Van's eye widened. He knew whose eyes were those—Shadow. The onyx organoid rose up from the rubble, met Van's eyes, and roared.

"We're about to die, aren't we?" Bit sighed.

"Looks that way," Van muttered.

Shadow lunged for Dr. D, outstretching his minuscule arms. Van grabbed Dr. D, pulling him back from the organoids's reach. He threw the scientist into Bit's arms.

"Bit, get Dr. D out of—"

Shadow spun around, bashing his powerful tail into Van's mid-section. The impact sent Van through a weakened wall, casting down light debris upon him.

"Time to go, Methuselah," Bit said, running away with Dr. D in tow.

"What about Van?" Dr. D asked, deeply concerned.

"Van is like a German cockroach, he will always survive!" Bit replied, increasing his sprint.

In the hall, Shadow darted after the two humans, moving with liquid grace as he turned the corner. The blonde and white-haired humans were in his sights. Another few strides and he'd be in striking distance. Just then, however, Zeke leaped onto Shadow's back, pulling him down the floor. A high-pitch screech sounded as the organoids' claws gripped the metallic flooring. In a showy display of his brute strength, Shadow exploded from underneath Zeke, crashing the silver organoid into the ceiling. Shadow swung his tail as Zeke plummeted back down, nearly decapitating him. Zeke weaved around the tail, landed onto his feet, delivered a punishing head butt into Shadow's chest. The dark organoid stumbled back, his chest armor bruised. Zeke followed through, whipping his tail across Shadow's face so that his body went rolling through a series of walls.

The boisterous resonance of Shadow tumbling through the walls brought Van back to his senses. He squirmed out of the crumbled slabs of sheetrock, stumbled back into the hall, and forced himself to jog after Bit and Dr. D. Van rounded the corner to the Zeke standing in a fighting stance for Shadow. Upon sighting Van, the silver organoid relaxed, allowing Van to approach him.

"We gotta go, Zeke, we gotta go!" Van said jumping onto his organoid's back.

Zeke nodded with an affirmative growl, going off in search for Dr. D.

* * *

Yards ahead, Bit kept up a steady run, dragging Dr. D behind him. They had gotten some considerable distance between themselves and Shadow, so Dr. D ripped away from Bit's grasp.

"We should rest," he said, leaning against a wall.

Bit turned around, his breathing labored. "Rest? I don't think so. We got a homicidal organoid on our heels. Rub down with some Ben-Gay and let's go!"

Dr. D's face grew red. "Young man, you've been insulting my age from the moment of stepped out of my pod 'til now. It seems your generation has no respect for your elders, which leads me to think you harbor prejudices toward older people."

"Prejudice," Bit grunted, "against old people? You darn skippy! You slow people down, you complain 24/7, and you always smell of vitamins and stuff!"

"I have you know, young man, that I haven't taken a vitamin supplement in—"

Dr. D's mouth dropped open, his face stricken with fear. Bit's eyes squinted as he waved his hand in front of the scientist's face.

"Um, hello? You in there, Dr. D?"

A bulky shadow gloomed over them both, quieting Bit's insults. The young warrior turned around slowly, his bottom lip quivering in fear. His heart jumped into his throat as a sapphire organoid towered over him.

"Ain't this 'bout a—"

Specula unleashed vicious head butt into Bit's chest, stealing the air from his lungs. She hooked her right mandible into the shoulder region of Bit's jacket, lifting him up off the ground. The blue organoid swung Bit through the air, threw them through a glass window, and onto the ground outside of the facility. Dr. D turned to run away, but Specula was too quick. She circled around him, latching her claws underneath Dr. D's arms. The scientist struggled to free himself, but Specula held a firm grip on her prize. With the elderly human in tow, Specula turned aside from where she had thrown Bit, and sprinted away to deliver him to Reese. Bit's gloved hands gripped onto the edge of the window.

The warrior pulled himself back inside the building, his clothing coated in dust-like sand. Bit collapsed onto the floor, just laying there to catch his breath. This wasn't how Bit had pictured this little rescue mission. He rolled onto his hands and knees with a groan, tasting the sand gritting in his teeth. The squeaky resonance of Zeke's movement pounded against Bit's ears. He lowered his head, looking between his arms as legs. The silver organoid skidded to a stop. Van jumped from Zeke's back, walking around to Bit.

"Bit, are you alright?" he asked.

"Elated," Bit lied with an aggressive grunt.

"Where's Dr. D?" Van followed up.

Bit whimpered, rolling over to lean against the wall. "This blue organoid came of nowhere; beat the heck outta me and took off with Dr. D."

"No!" Van spat. "We have to get him back!"

"You and Zeke go on ahead," Bit insisted. "I'll, uh, catch up later."

Van nodded in agreement. He and Zeke moved on down the elongated hall, turned a corner, and vanished from Bit's sight. Zeke had drawn Specula in his sights. The enemy organoid was just a few meters ahead of him. Dr. D flailed about in Specula's arms, moving quite fluidly for an old man. Van gestured to Zeke, giving him the _"go ahead" _to take down Specula. Zeke agreed with a growl, activated his boosters, and launched himself down the hall. By the time Specula turned around, Zeke had latched onto her tail, dragging her down.

Dr. D bounced from her arms, sliding across the floor. Van eased around the wrestling organoids, running to get Dr. D. Specula caught sight the familiar spike-haired warrior. Her golden eyes burned with fiery intensity. She swung her head into Zeke's face, knocking him off of her. The sapphire organoid scrambled to her feet, coiled her legs, and sprung forward. Specula plucked Van from beside Dr. D, sinking her claws into his side.

Zeke blasted into an aerial assault, flying over Specula in the confines of the narrow hall. He flipped his body inverted, whipped around, and bashed his tail into Specula's elongated neck. She wailed in discomfort, releasing Van from her deadly grasp. Zeke surged forward, plunging his metallic knee into Specula's slender mid-section.

Van crawled away from the organoids, pressing his left against his bleeding wound. Luckily, Specula had merely pricked the flesh, causing minimal damage, more so a stinging sensation. Dr. D came to Van's aid, lifting him up.

"You know, I have a feeling you're not the only ones looking to find me," the scientist pointed out.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Van agreed, pulling out his PDA.

He shoved Dr. D into an open doorway, went inside himself, and hid inside a darkened nook. Van brought up the communication's screen on his PDA, hoping to reach Irvine or Moonbay. However, the only signal was received was from Brads'. Brad was better than no one, Van thought. Van fingered the COM icon, raising Brad's PDA. A hiss of static sounded as Brad responded.

_"Van, is that you?"_

"Yeah," Van replied, trying to speak over Zeke and Specula's bout.

_"What's that I hear the background?"_ Brad questioned.

"I don't know how, but both Raven and Reese are here. They sent Shadow and Specula after us. It's pretty clear the Backdraft wants Dr. D, too," Van explained.

Brad sighed through the PDA's speaker, muttering something incoherently. Having Van's most powerful rivals here appeared daunting. _"Is Dr. D safe?" _Brad inquired.

"He's with me," Van informed. "Has Irvine and Moonbay completed their tasks?"

_"We found a Gustav, but its been damaged. They are some spare parts around, so it'll take maybe twenty minutes to repair,"_ Brad explained.

"That's fine, just—"

Van ceased for a moment. Something wasn't right—the organoids had stopping fighting. Van drew the PDA from his face, standing up to see a pair of shadows inch their way toward the darkened room. Suddenly, a mangled Zeke collapsed near Van's boots; his armor scratched and breached. Before Van could console his defeated organoid, Specula stepped into the entryway, accompanied by Shadow. It was made obvious to Van that they'd teamed up, taking down Zeke as one. But, Van thought. If Shadow was here, that meant… … Raven came into Van's sight, his body reflecting in his eyes.

A devilish grin went across Raven's face. "Hello, Van."


	11. Nights Like This

**Chapter X:**

**—Nights Like This—**

**章では、10：夜をこのように**

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I apologize for the delay, so here's a new, action-packed chapter for my faithful readers. However, I have other news as well. While I was writing this chapter, a reviewer pointed out some mistakes that needed due attention. It concerned Irvine's Lightning Saix. Near the beginning of chapter eight: _Responsibilities_, Van stated that they needed to return to the research facility to thaw Dr. D and Irvine's Lightning Saix. Turns out, his Saix had already been thawed and used in chapter seven: _Sinister Duet_, so I've corrected that inconsistency. Another big change I made to enhance the quality of his story is the chapter: _The Blitz Team vs the Hurricane Team_. I've renamed that chapter to: _The Blitz Team vs Vega Obscura_. If you'd like—and this is not mandatory—you can go back and read the revised version of that chapter. Now, I'm just gonna stop typing this author's note so you can read my new chapter._

* * *

Raven's merciless eyes bore through Van's body with a fiery intensity. This simple plan to awaken Dr. D had gone south, and Van wasn't in a position to bargain with Raven's intentions. With Zeke partially unconscious, there was no way on Zi Van would stand a chance against Raven, Reese, Shadow, or Specula. The situation was bad, too bad. He needed something—a distraction, a plan, anything. From Dr. D's point-of-view, he was more curious than threatened. There they were—Raven, Reese, Shadow, Specula. All of them together once again, just as they were before. But Dr. D couldn't overlook the fact that Van and Raven had remained enemies. In addition, Reese hadn't shunned her old ways as well. She and Specula still were enemies of Van. Why? What could have possibly happened to…?

"Let's not drag this out tonight, Van," Raven said, severing Dr. D's thoughts. "You have ten seconds to hand _him_over, otherwise this'll get bloody, and I'm not in the mood for bloody."

With that Van stood up slothfully, dusting the fragments of sheetrock from his Guardian Force uniform. He tightened his fists, hot with anger.

"_Him_? What are you talking about?"

Raven pointed toward the white-haired scientist. "We came for him," he clarified. "I'd be very appreciative if you handed him over."

"All the more reason for me to refuse," Van barked, stalling for time.

In the moment, Zeke's eyes regained their luminous appearance. The silver organoid sized up the deadly situation, pondering deeply on how to handle it. No easy task, but possible. Raven, then, proceeded to walk toward Van, eventually with him standing toe-to-toe with him.

"Look around you, Van," Raven lightly sniggered. "You're not in a position to be dictating terms."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Van replied, maintaining eye contact.

"Be my guest, Van—"

Zeke sprung from his limp position, swiping Raven's legs from under him. Before Raven to hit the floor, the silver organoid bashed him into Shadow, whom collided with Reese and Specula. Zeke grabbed both Van and Dr. D, fired his boosters, and smashed through the adjacent wall. In the hall, Raven squirmed from between Shadow and Reese, staggering onto the floor, and exhaled explosively.

"How did I not see that coming?"

Reese collapsed beside him, her face peach-red from being pinned under Specula. "Because you lack a woman's intuition," she spat. "Specula, get after them!"

The golden-eyed organoid released a hiss-like roar, flipped Reese onto her back, and sped off in pursuit. Raven, however, remained in the hall for a little while, as if absorbing what had happened.

"Come along, Shadow," he calmly spoke. "We have a score to settle."

* * *

Zeke dug his feet into the tiled flooring, ripping up segments of the material as skidded around a sharp corner. When a long corridor stood before him, he blasted his boosters to its maximum output, trying his best to get some distance between Raven and Reese. All the while, Van and Dr. D held onto Zeke for dear life, elated that they'd dodged yet another bullet.

When the silver organoid was satisfied with the distance he'd gained, he deactivated his boosters, giving his worn body a well deserved rest. Zeke dropped his human load onto the floor, checking his surroundings frequently for Shadow or Specula. Van shook the fragments of particle board from his hair, glancing briefly into Zeke's eyes.

"That was incredible, Zeke," Van praised. "Next time, thought, it'd be nice if you'd give us a tiny warning."

Zeke snorted in reply, going off away from Van to survey his surroundings. Dr. D had his back leaned against the wall, his hand over his throbbing heart. With his body being freshly thawed, it wasn't ready to be used to its full, causing heightened exhaustion and shortness of breath. The scientist checked his pulse, feeling it race under his fingertips like galloping horses.

"This is not the way I envisioned the future, Van," Dr. D complained.

"What did you expect, the Promised Land?" Van answered harshly, peeking over his shoulder.

"Maybe," Dr. D retaliated.

"Well, you can kiss that dream world goodbye," Van sighed.

"We need to get moving. Irvine and Moonbay should be finished repairing that Gustav by now."

Dr. D dusted off his clothing, standing to shake bits of building material from his pant legs. "Should have known you'd awaken them first," he muttered.

"I wasn't in the mood to speak or see you at the moment," Van confessed.

Dr. D's eyes squinted. "Have I done something wrong?"

Van turned to face the white-haired scientist, giving him an expression saying, _"as if you didn't know."_

"I know this isn't the time, Dr. D, but why? Why did you do this to us?"

Dr. D fixed his mouth to answer, but he couldn't. Van would probably never understand why he did what he'd done to them. Traumatic? Yes. Unethical? Defiantly. However, though, Dr. D had his reasons, and he would explain them to Van, but only when the time was right. The scientist could only keep silent, watching Van's respect for him dwindle by every passing second. Van placed his hands onto his hips, sighing. He briefly stared into Dr. D's eyes, feeling disappointed and having the lives of those around him cheated and manipulated. Forgiving him would be challenge, even for Van.

"We should go," he said, turning his back to the Zoids scientist.

As he proceeded to walk forward, Zeke became uneasy, sniffing the air intently. He knew that smell, and it was closing fast. By the time turned around to grab Van and Dr. D, Specula broke an adjacent wall beside Van, knocked him to the floor, and leaped to tackle Zeke. The silver organoid crouched low, burned his boosters, and drilled Specula into the ceiling as she dove over him. Dr. D squealed as he speedily crawling from the falling organoids.

Zeke and Specula curled around one another, each trying to defeat the other. Dr. D continued to crawl on his hands and knees toward Van, just before a pair of dark brownish boots with fur-like material lining the heels stood before him. The scientist raised his eyes upward, staring right into the green eyes of Reese.

"You mind taking it easy on an old man?" Dr. D suggested.

"Only if you make my job easier," Reese playfully replied.

"I won't!" Van suddenly shouted, leaping onto Reese's back.

Van pinned the flailing ancient Zoidian to the floor, looking over his shoulder at Dr. D. "Dr. D, run!" Van commanded.

The white-haired scientist heeded Van's words, scrambling upright to flee from the scene. Reese squirmed under Van's weight, surging her body upward to get him off, but to avail. She, then, jerked her right leg upward, striking Van in the back with the heel from her boot. Van shrieked as a burst of pain shivered up his spine.

Now weakened, Reese forced Van off of her. She turned over onto her back, wrapped her thighs around Van's neck, and squeezed. Van gasped for air as Reese's grip increased in strength. Unable to breath, Van's complexion began to fade from its natural color to an acute sapphire hue. In a desperate attempt to breath, Van jammed his elbow into Reese's stomach. Reese emitted an _'ugh'_ sound, forcing her to release Van from her grip. Van took in a well-needed breath, feeling his lungs inflate with precious air. Reese rolled over onto her feet, pulling her leg back to kick. Van caught sight of the incoming kick, rolling over just in time to evade it. He staggered to his feet, standing in a fighting stance. Reese laughed,

"You're not actually going to fight a woman, are you?"

"I believe every woman needs to get hit once, and believe me, you're well overdue for a Van Flyheight—"

Reese performed a roundhouse kick across Van's face, quickly shutting him up. The force of the kick spun Van around, so hard that his vision blurred. The blue-haired Zoidian grabbed Van from behind, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and rammed him into a wall. She jerked him back again, this time, throwing him into a closed doorway. Van was tossed into a restroom, hitting the tiled floor hard. He pressed his gloved hands onto the floor, pushing himself up. The restroom had a single overhead light, which flickered often. A trio of marble sinks lined the back wall, a few yards away from a pair of stalls. The floors and walls were covered in ocean-blue tile, but Van could have cared less about his surroundings. With Reese beating on him like an enraged spouse, Van had no choice but to gain the advantage somehow.

Reese proceeded to enter the restroom, briefly looking out into the hall to see the organoids still fighting. It occurred to Reese that Zeke wasn't a weakling after all. But the Zoidian merely shrugged it off. Specula would regain control soon enough. Reese walked into the restroom, circling around Van like a predator.

"Ready to give in, Flyheight?" she asked him.

Van laughed as he wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Not a chance!"

The dark-haired warrior bolted from the floor, grabbing Reese underneath her thighs and tackled her into the sink. Her body shattered the mirror over the sink, sprinkling the reflective shards into the sinks bowl. Reese spurred her knees into Van's rib cage, backing him away from her. She jumped down from the sink and kicked Van in the chest so that he fell backwards onto the floor.

Next, Reese curled her hands around the sink Van had thrown her on, yanking it from the wall. As Van stood up, a geyser of water bombarded him. Unable to see, Reese slipped around behind Van, grabbed the back of his collar, and shoved his face into the stream of the water. Van smacked Reese in the neck with his right elbow, pulled himself back from the water, and coughed repeatedly. Reese charged for Van for another attempt, but she had underestimated Van's inventive tactics.

Van shoved his hands over the automated soap dispenser, waited for his hands to become full, and sidestepped Reese's right hook. There, Van circled around behind Reese, outstretched his soap-filled hands, and rubbed his hands in Reese's eyes. Reese screamed in agony as the soap burned her eyes. Van laughed as he fled from the bathroom.

"Be seeing you, or not," Van sniggered as he slid into the hall.

By that time, Specula had indeed taken control of the scuffle between her and Zeke. She coiled her tail around Zeke's throat, constricting his sensitive network of circuits.

"Zeke!" Van cried out.

The warrior snatched his father's blade from its sheath, drew back his arm, and bombed it toward Specula. The boomerang-spinning blade collided with Specula's head, gaining her attention. Specula looked up from Zeke, roaring aggressively towards Van. With her distracted, Zeke whipped his blade-tipped tail across Specula's face, leaving an acute scar above her left eye. He squirmed from her grip, spun around, and bashed his head into her chest. Lastly, the silver organoid unleashed a powerful tail whip against Specula's side, tossing her through a smeared glass window and into the sand outside.

"Way to go, Zeke!" Van cheered. "C'mon, we gotta catch up with Dr. D!"

Zeke raced down the hall, grabbed Van, and flipped him onto his back. He turned the next corner, following the distinct scent trail of Dr. D.

* * *

Dr. D slowed his pace to a mere jog. He'd been frantically running ever since he fled from Specula and Reese. He leaned against a wall to catch his breath, moving his tongue across his dry lips. What he'd do for a drink of water, he pondered to himself. Dr. D pulled himself along, fighting the urge to collapse onto the floor to regain his energy. He used to moon's radiant glow to light his path through the darkened facility. When he turned a corner, he discovered it was pitch black.

He gulped.

Lord knows what could be lurking in the shadows. The aged scientist swallowed his fears, boldly treading though his onyx surroundings. Suddenly, Dr. D's heat was sent a flutter as he heard voices ahead of him. Could it be Raven's voice? No, Raven wasn't the type to mutter to himself at any given moment. Slivers of white light began to flicker at the end of the hall, followed by more voices.

Dr. D hugged the wall, easing his way down the hall. When he came to the end of the hall, he slyly peeked inside. His fears suddenly disappeared. A group of familiar faces were huddled together, all focusing their attention onto a Gustav. Irvine and Moonbay stood by one another, shining their flashlights at the young blonde-haired boy as he fumbled with an armful of rusty Zoid components. Dr. D slipped inside the large, hanger-like area, jogging toward them.

"Irvine, Moon—"

Before Dr. D could announce himself, a hand reached from the shadows, clutching his mouth. Irvine looked up from his task, turning to Brad.

"You said something?"

"No," Brad replied with a shrug.

Irvine made a low grunt as he shined the light on Bit as he fastened the last bolt to cover the Gustav's motor. The blonde warrior slid from underneath the Gustav, sitting up to squeeze the watery oil from his shirt.

"That should do it," Bit said, standing upright.

"You heard from Van?" Moonbay asked Bit.

"No," Bit sighed. "I saw him last when he went after Dr. D." Moonbay frowned.

She just hoped Van and Zeke were alright. It wasn't like he was against any ordinary foe; he was up against his archrival Raven. Irvine, however, wasn't concerned. Van could look after himself, especially against the odds like Raven or Reese.

"Wherever Van is he's probably doing something heroic, so let's get this Gustav rolling and find Dr. D," Irvine stated.

Moonbay, Brad, and Bit all nodded in agreement. Moonbay thus climbed into the cockpit of the Gustav, said a quick prayer, and activated the Gustav's starter. The insect-type Zoid roared to life, its systems functioning perfectly.

"She's purring like a spoiled housecat," Moonbay cheered.

"About time," Brad groaned. "I'll open the hanger door."

In the shadows, Dr. D watched in silence as one of the warriors jogged to the end of the spacious hanger. A ray of moonlight poured into the pitch black hanger as the bay door creaked open with corroded sound. The moonlight shined over Dr. D, briefly revealing Raven standing behind him. Shadow towered beside him, melting into the darkness with ease. Raven kept silent, hoping to alarm the warriors a few meters away from him. He just needed to elude them undetected. The shaggy-haired warrior took a step to his side, keeping his hand over Dr. D's mouth. Across the hanger, however, Brad had ventured toward a series of power levers along the west wall.

"Yo, Bit, I think I found the light switches," he called out.

"You're telling me you had me working in the dark and we had light? I could've severed my arm on a gear or something," Bit complained.

"Stop being a baby," Brad scolded as he flipped the four levers.

Rows of rectangular lights flickered to life, shining well-needed light into the vast hanger. There, across the hanger, something caught Bit's keen eyesight. It was Dr. D; was he there the entire… … … Bit paused as he also saw Raven and Shadow. They'd caught him.

"Raven!" Bit cried out, alerting Brad, Moonbay, and Irvine.

Raven sighed, shaking his head. "I'd like to stay and cause bodily harm to each and every one of you, but I have an elderly package to deliver."

Irvine drew his pistol from its holster, clicked it back, and fired a single around into the wall beside Raven's head.

"The next one hits you skull," Irvine threatened. "Now release Dr. D!"

Raven sniggered under his breath, impressed the lengths these warriors went through to save another. "You want him? Then come get him," Raven challenged.

"Or I could just shoot you," Irvine supposed, lining down his sights.

Raven nodded with an interested expression. "Oh, well, in that case—" Raven shoved Dr. D into Moonbay's arms. "—Shadow!"

The dark organoid launched from his stance, flew forward, and whipped the gun from Irvine's hands before he could fire. Shadow coiled his tail around Irvine's leg, propelled him into the air, then head butted him clear across the hanger. The organoid's icy-blue eyes centered onto Bit and Brad, burning with intensity.

"Okay, that is just not fair," Bit shrieked.

"Who said life was fair?" Raven cunningly smirked. "Anyone else wants stand in my way."

"I might," Van announced.

Raven and Shadow turned around in unison, seeing Van and Zeke standing the hanger doorway. Sighing, Raven pinched the bridge of his nose, irritated beyond comprehension.

"Are you serious?" Raven asked Van.

"Dr. D's not going anywhere you, Raven. I'll make sure of that," Van promised.

Raven met Van's dark eyes, curling his hands into tight fists. "Is that a threat?"

"No, Raven," Van said, taking a defensive stance. "That's a guaranteed promise."


	12. Ungodly Hour

**Chapter XI:**

**—Ungodly Hour—**

**章では、11：とんでもない時間**

* * *

Zeke and Shadow instantly lunged for one another, clashing together in a metallic boom. In the confusion, Van hurried to Dr. D, only to be thrown to the floor by Raven. Flyheight rolled over onto his hands and knees, dashed forward, and tackled Raven to the floor by his waist. Raven kneed Van in the ribcage; head butted him, and escaped from underneath him. Now upright, Raven proceeded to violently kicked Van in his abdomen, preventing him from fighting back. Suddenly, like a housecat, Bit pounced onto Raven's back, dragging him down to the floor.

"Van, get Dr. D out of here, we'll hold them off!" Bit shouted. "Go!"

Van scrambled to his feet, grabbed Dr. D, and fled toward the open bay doors. Raven sizzled with anger. He wasn't about to let Van get away, not with the scientist. In a display of pure strength and annoyance, Raven broke free from Bit's grasp, spun around, and smacked his elbow three times against Bit's jaw. Bit dropped to the floor, drooling blood, and his bell clearly rung.

"Go back to your mama's organic bottle, punk," Raven insulted, stepping over Bit.

In the distance, Van had placed Dr. D inside the Gustav, fastened the restraints, and ordered Moonbay to get him out of here. Moonbay set the Gustav into reverse, rolling it carefully through the narrow doorway. Raven drew his firearm, leveled it, and fired the entire clip into the Gustav's orange visor. Moonbay ducked low as the gunfire focused on her side. The round broke through the glass, embedding into seat and console. When the gun's magazine was exhausted, Raven tossed aside the gun, moving to apprehend Dr. D. It wasn't, however, going to be easy. For as soon as Raven came within five meters of the Gustav, both Irvine and Brad were instantly upon him.

Like a couple of linebackers, Brad and Irvine brought Raven to the concrete floor hard, and continued to pin him down. Raven, though, sunk his teeth into Irvine's forearm, forcing the hunter green-haired warrior to let go. With only Brad holding him back, Raven squirmed free, elbowing the long-haired warrior in the gut for added insurance. Raven rolled away from Irvine and Brad, stood upright, and loosened his body.

"You can't fight us both," Irvine challenged.

Raven arched a brow. "I beg to differ."

"In your dreams!" Irvine shouted as he and Brad charged Raven.

The lavender-eyed pilot spun around Irvine's right hook, slapped his hand against Brad's throat, and tripped him to the floor. When Irvine came around for another blow, Raven merely smirked. He grabbed onto Irvine's wrist, delivered a few jabs to his upper torso, and tossed him into Brad.

Brad shoved Irvine away, standing to take another crack at Raven. He waited for Raven to strike first, giving himself maybe three or four milliseconds to respond with a counter-attack. Raven indeed struck first, but not the way Brad intended. He swung his leg inward, slamming his boot against Brad's kneecap, dislocating it. Brad screamed in agony, clutching his disfigured knee. Before Raven could add insult to injury, Bit dove forward, slapping Raven across the face. Raven just paused for a moment, cupping his reddened cheek. He stared at Bit with a look of disbelief.

"Did you just slap me?"

"Yeah," Bit confidently blurted.

"You are such a female," Raven insulted. "Men don't slap each other. We do this—"

Raven jerked his head forward, butting his forehead against Bits'. Bit staggered back, his brain feeling as if it turned to soup. Before he could fall, Raven grabbed him by his collar, pulling him toward his face.

"Are you finished embarrassing yourself?"

"Never," Bit proudly said, striking Raven in the throat with his fist. Raven gasped for air, his windpipe nearly sealed shut. Bit kneed Raven in the abdomen, threw a left hook, and pushed him to the floor.

"Now who's the punk?" Bit laughed.

Raven just lay there on the floor, contemplating whether to get up from where he'd fallen to do away with this annoying blonde-haired warrior or not. Before he could decide, however, Van shouted from the other end of the hanger, just as the Gustav had pulled out.

"Bit, stop playing with fire and get your Zoid; we're leaving!"

"Gotta go, Raven," Bit waved goodbye as he stepped over the shaggy-haired warrior. "Let's do this again sometime."

Raven rolled over onto his stomach, watching the group of warriors flee the darkened hanger. As he prepared to stand, a scarred and battered Zeke flew past him, leaving an infuriated Shadow behind. The dark organoid lifted his human companion to his feet, giving him a challenging stare.

"I know, Shadow," Raven said. "They won't get far."

At that moment, Reese and Specula entered into the hanger, with the sapphire organoid skidding to a stop beside Raven. Reese hopped down from Specula, blinking her eyes rapidly. Raven did a double take, catching sight of Reese's red eyes.

"What happened to you?" he coldly asked. "

Flyheight put soap in my eyes, the heathen," she scowled.

Raven lightly chuckled under his breath.

"And what's so funny? I nearly lost my eyesight." Reese barked.

"Nothin'," Raven shrugged. "I'll just keep it to myself."

* * *

Van leaped inside the cockpit of the Blade Liger, pecking the controls with lightning speed. The Liger's visor closed over him, fading into a transparent viewpoint with an orange hue. The Shadow Fox and Liger Zero both motioned beside him, while Irvine had just not settled within his Lightning Saix. Lastly, Moonbay had scooted the Gustav around the four Zoids, ready to escape.

"Ready when you are, Van," Moonbay stated.

"Right," Van nodded. "Irvine and Brad, you escort the Gustav back to the Blitz Team's base. Make sure nothing happens to Moonbay or Dr. D."

"Why, where are you and Bit gonna be?" Irvine questioned.

"Bit and I are going to hold off Raven and Reese as long as we can. It's either that or they catch up with us, risking Dr. D's safety, now go!"

Irvine heeded Van's words as he informed Brad to keep his Shadow Fox alongside the Gustav at all times. Van and Bit watched the trio of Zoids vanish into the night, leaving behind nothing but a trail of footprints that the desert winds washed away. When all was silent, the warriors could do nothing but wait for their enemies to show themselves. In the meantime, however, Bit refused to sit in silence.

"I guess you forgot to tell me we'd be staying behind to fight two of the most lethal warriors on Zi."

"Yeah, I uh, kinda just thought of it," Van replied.

"So, in the event that we aren't killed, what's you plan on finding Fiona?" Bit asked.

Van sighed, blowing air from his nostrils. "I don't know. I was hoping Dr. D would have an instant-idea, but I was wrong. We'll just have to wait until we think of something."

"You know, "Bit started, "I had an idea. It's pretty cynical, but it is plausible."

"Really; well, run it pass me," Van allowed.

"Well—"

In the midst of Bit's thought, the Liger Zero and Blade Liger's motion sensors detected a pair of blips with one of which having an enormous power signature. Bit closed his mouth for once, focusing all his attention on what was about to arrive. Then, out of the shadows, they arrived—the Psycho Geno Saurer and the Geno Breaker. Van's mouth partially opened as his heart catapulted into his throat. No, it couldn't be. Bit was just as puzzled. Where did that red Geno Saurer come from, and why hadn't he seen it before? But it unusually differed from the blue Geno; it looked bulkier, stronger, and fiercer. Was this even Raven?

"Psst, Van," Bit sounded over the COM. "Was is that red Zoid? I mean, it doesn't look like the Geno Saurer we battled before."

"Because it's not," Van cringed. "It's the Geno Breaker, a more powerful variant of the Geno Saurer; the only one of its kind. Raven must've been able to revive it somehow."

"Should we be worried?" Bit followed up.

"Let's just say, I've never been able to truly defeat the Geno Breaker," Van sighed.

"Then this'll be an excellent challenge for Liger and I," Bit cheered.

"Bit, wait—"

"It seems you so-called friends have abandoned you, Van," Raven said, announcing his presence.

Van turned to face Raven on his console, seeing the same hollow expression that practically never changed. Flyheight, though, wasn't about to acknowledge Raven's question. If he did, Raven would know that Van sent Dr. D and the others ahead, so he danced around the question.

"Not in the least, Raven, but it's just us two now."

"Really; well, this is no surprise," Raven shrugged. "We could always use Fiona's life as leverage. You know, threaten to kill her unless you hand over the scientist."

"You wouldn't?" Van spat.

"This is _me_ you're talking to, right?" Raven recalled.

"And in addition, we could make sure she dies a long, painful death," Reese added.

"Nice touch," Raven praised.

"Thank you, Raven," Reese obliged.

Van bared his teeth as he grew hot with anger. "You're not laying a finger on Fiona!"

The Blade Liger bolted into a sprint, roaring aggressively.

"And so it starts," Raven muttered, preparing his Geno Breaker for combat.

With his Zoid refreshed from resting for a thousand years, Raven knew Van wouldn't stand a chance, and way the stretch the Geno Breaker's legs than a battle against Van. As the Blade Liger came charging forward, Raven sidestepped the Geno Breaker with ease, coming around to thrash the bladed Liger with a vicious counter-attack. Shadow watched from atop the facility with pleasure as the Blade Liger rolled end over end across the sand. Van took control of the Liger, preventing it from rolling over again.

The Geno Breaker was even faster somehow, and Shadow hadn't even fused with it yet. Whatever the case, Van would just have to play it safe. He needed an escape strategy, something to hold back Raven and Reese while he and Bit fled to catch up with the... The Geno Breaker's tail came swinging, catching Van completely off-guard. Flyheight maneuvered the Blade Liger back, activated its twin laser blades, and burned the back-mounted ion booster. In a calm manner, Raven opened the Breaker's right X-Breaker, using it the clamp down on the Blade Liger's blade. A great shutter shook Van inside the cockpit as the Geno Breaker pinned it to the ground with its tail.

"It was foolish for you to stay and fight, Van," Raven asserted. "With the Geno Breaker well-rested, its overall performance has increased by 200 percent. This battle is futile."

"I don't think so!" Van forced the Blade Liger from underneath the Geno Breaker, calling to Zeke.

The silver organoid blasted into the starry night, shimmered into a sliver of energy, and fused with the Liger. There, the Blade Liger leaped over the Breaker, spun around, and rammed Raven's Zoid into the sand. A light smirk went across Raven's face, an unflattering gesture when you're the opponent. He instantly called out his organoid's name, ordering him to become one with the Geno Breaker. From the facility, Shadow displayed his bat-like wings, glistened into a form of energy, and dove into Geno. The Zoids' eyes glowed brightly as the blade on its forehead came forward. It turned around, staring down the Blade Liger with heated intensity. Van prepared himself, awaiting the Geno Breaker's next move.

* * *

From a distance away, Bit shrieked as the Psycho Geno Saurer nearly decapitated his Liger Zero. He sprinted the Liger around behind Reese, initiating the Strike Laser Claw feature. Bit dove for the Geno Saurer's exposed flank, hoping for a deadly strike. Reese merely laughed behind sealed lips.

_"Foolish boy."_

The Psycho Geno Saurer's energy shield sparked to life, buffering away the Liger Zero. Bit absorbed the impact, flipping his Zoid onto its feet. In a split second, Bit's eyes enlarged as the Geno Saurer opened its eight-count missile pods attached to its legs. Reese fired four heat-seeking missiles from each pod, locking solely onto the Liger Zero. Bit burned the Liger's ion boosters, propelling his Zoid directly over the missiles.

In an attempt to hit their target, the missiles looped back around, burning toward the Liger Zero. The Psycho Geno Saurer jumped to snag the falling Liger in mid-air, but failed. The moment Reese came within striking distance, Bit accelerated passed her. She turned around to extend her Zoid's cable-like arms, snagging the Liger's hind leg.

"Got'cha," Reese laughed.

"I'd be more concerned about what's behind you than what is in front of you," Bit sniggered.

Reese brought up her Geno Saurer's rear camera, watching the eight missiles she had fired bombard her. The explosion blew the Liger Zero 50 yards away, landing awkwardly into the sand. When the smoke had cleared, the Psycho Geno Saurer was badly damaged. The joints spat our sparks like a waterfall, while pieces of the armor crumbled and collapsed from the Zoid's frame. At that moment, Specula ejected from Geno, her sapphire armor glowing a magma-red. Specula had to exert a substantial amount of energy to protect Reese from the missile bombardment. The organoid could do nothing but fade into the shadows, concealing herself until her precious energy was restored.

In the meantime, however, Reese would just have to fight without her. But no matter, the blue-haired Zoidian concluded. She didn't Specula to defeat this warrior that was practically still in diapers. When the white Liger had finally stood, Reese projected horrid images into Bit's mind, manipulating him to think that the Psycho Geno Saurer had obliterated his Liger Zero.

The blonde-haired warrior screamed, covering his face with his arms. As Bit remained under his false illusion, Reese accelerated her Zoid forward, wound up the Geno's tail, and slammed it underneath the Liger Zero's chest. Bit and his Liger were catapulted into the air, arched halfway over the facility, and crashed onto the roof. The weakened structure of the facility's roofing gave way under the immense weight of the Liger Zero, plummeting the Zoid inside the building. A cloud of dust hurdled into the night sky, bringing great pleasure to the female Zoidian.

The Geno Breaker's charged particle cannon launched from the Zoid's barrel, just as the Blade Liger sidestepped the blasts' impact. A portion of the sand was heated into molten glass, but soon hardened instantaneously. Raven kept the Geno Breaker airborne, charging for another shot. Groundside, Van readied himself for another go. If he was going to defeat the Geno Saurer's he'd need to use the only tactic that prevailed once before. He pushed the Blade Liger into a run, pulled forward the twin laser blades, and burned the boosters.

Raven smirked. Van was about to use the same ole' tactic he used to defeat him to first time. It wouldn't work this time, Raven promised to himself. When the Blade Liger leaped, the Geno Breaker fired. The Blade Liger's shield pulsed to life, followed by the blades emitting small electron pulses, fading the Liger's shield from a pinkish hue to sun-like glow. There, the charged particle beam washed over the shield, deflecting the charged particles. Suddenly, before Raven to fire additional weapons onto the Blade Liger's shield to weaken in, a secondary charged particle beam blasted the Blade Liger from the right. Raven turned aside, catching sight of Reese's Geno Saurer firing as well.

The Blade Liger's shield overloaded from the overwhelming cannons, forcing it to collapse. A discharge of energy occurred between the overloaded shield and the charged particle beams, resulting in a supersonic detonation. The expanse of energy launched the Blade Liger, the Geno Breaker, and the Psycho Geno Saurer a considerable distance from one another. The aftermath of the discharge left a meteor-like crater in the sand, deep enough for a one story building to settle inside.

As the smoke-filled air began to subside, the Liger Zero dramatically emerged from inside the research facility. Bit, though, was surprised by the fact both Genos and the Blade Liger sprawled out across the battlefield.

"What the cuss happened?" Bit asked the Liger.

The Liger made a subtle shutter with a slight growl—his mechanical equivalent to a shrug. Bit motioned the Liger Zero around the Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer, focusing his attention on Van's Blade Liger. He keyed his COM, trying to raise Van.

"Van, can you hear me? Van!"

A sizzle of static was the only reply.

The Liger Zero lowered its head to the ground as Bit jumped out of the cockpit. He climbed onto the Blade Liger's snout, banging his fist on the orange visor.

"Van, if you can hear me, knock back!" Bit instructed.

There was no response.

Bit grunted as he walked around to the side of the Zoid's visor. He crouched down beside a small, fist-sized lever than manually opened the cockpit when all power had drained for a Zoid. Bit closed his fist around the lever, yanked it up, and watched the visor slowly rise. Oddly, the cockpit was empty.

"How in the—"

Zeke collapsed on the ground beside the Blade Liger. Bit made a high-pitch shriek. The chest of Zeke opened, releasing Van wrapped in cables. The snake-like cables unraveled around Van, returned inside Zeke's body, and closed the chest over it. Van's made a light moan as his sealed eyes twitched.

"Van?" Bit suspected, kneeling beside him.

Flyheight peeked open his dark eyes, focusing them on Bit. "What happened?" Van asked, slowly rising.

"I really don't know, Van, but I bet it's got something to do with that crater you probably made," Bit answered with a shrug.

Zeke came to stand over Van, lowering his head down onto his shoulder. Van was relieved Zeke survived whatever happened here.

"It's all well and good that you're alive and all, but while Satan is immobile, we should skedaddle," Bit brought to Van's attention.

"Right," Van agreed.

With his remaining strength, Van climbed into the cockpit of the Blade Liger, brought its functions to life, and closed to visor over him. The Blade Liger had suffered severe damage from the impact, and was in no condition to fight. The Zoid struggled to its feet as the joints grinded against components. By that time, Bit and Liger Zero waited for the injured Blade Liger in the distance. In time, both Zoids stormed off into the night, with the clock striking the midnight hour. However, before the fight began, Van was still curious about something.

"Hey Bit," Van alerted.

"Yeah," Bit acknowledged.

"I was just wondering," Van began. "What was that plan you had?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Just a reminder, for those of you have read this story before, please submit your reviews anonymously, since you're unable to submit reviews to chapters you've already reviewed. It's weird, but hey, that's FanFiction for yah. If you're new, however, reviews can be submitted the usual fashion. This concludes NeoAurora's public service announcment._


	13. Cold Blooded

**Chapter XII:**

**—Cold Blooded—**

**第12：冷血**

* * *

The night sky flourished with billions of burning stars. Zi's dual moons had just vanished behind a stormy overcast, fading the white light upon the Blitz Team's base. The bruised a battered Liger Zero and Blade Liger limped into the hangar, eventually settling between the Shadow Fox and Irvine's Lightning Saix. Bit slid out of the Liger's cockpit, drained and drowsy. He fought to keep his eyes open as his digital watch read 1:35 am. With the damaged Zoids it had taken additional time to return home, only furthering Bit and Van's exhaustion. All Bit wanted to do was collapse in his bed, pull the sheets over his head, and drift into a deep slumber. He couldn't see how Van did these heroic actions on a daily basis.

In time, Bit, Van, and Zeke entered into the base quietly. There, Brad and Irvine were the only ones awake. They'd killed time playing cards, being fueled by multiple cups of coffee.

Bit entered the room first, outstretching his arms as if they were the wings of an eagle. "The prodigal warriors return."

Brad and Irvine looked up from their game, lightly thrilled their friends had returned safely. Irvine stood up to stretch, while Brad remained seated as he adjusted the ice pack on his knee Raven had dislocated.

"Well, it seems you've survived another encounter with Raven," Irvine highlighted, rubbing his eye underneath his optical.

"Just about," Van replied with a glint of humor.

It was hard to find things to laugh at these days, but Van centered his mind on the more important matters. "How's Dr. D?"

"Sleepin' like a coma patient," Irvine lightly cackled. "Pretty rough night for the ole' timer."

"It was," Van related.

"So, what's the gameplan for tomorrow, Van?" Bit asked.

Van pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting to stay awake. "Morning," he said. "I'll defiantly have an idea in the morning."

With that the four warriors, followed by Zeke, went their separate ways, going off to a well deserved rest.

* * *

_—Mount Iselina—_

Dr. Laon reclined back his luxury office chair, his head thrown back so he saw nothing but the smooth, dark ceiling. Raven and Reese sat before Laon once again, returning from their failed mission… … again. Raven rested his head on his fist, nodding off every few seconds. For the moment, Dr. Laon hadn't said a word since the warriors' arrival, and his expression was filled with parent-like disappointment. Shadow and Specula stood directly behind their human companions, curious on what this Laon had to say this time around.

In all honesty, from his standpoint, Raven could understand Dr. Laon's disappointment. He'd be too if he had sent warrior to retrieve something and they didn't. However, both Raven and Reese were under the impression that this mission involved simply awakening an old man, not running into Van Flyheight and his newly formed posy. Raven was just as surprised. Finally, after possibly ranting mentally, Dr. Laon leaned forward, folded his arms across his cherry-wood desk, and spoke in a calm, relaxed voice.

"I send you, my best warriors, to simply awaken an elderly Zoids scientist and return him to me unharmed. However, you return, not only with damaged Zoids, but without the mission's objective. So, my questions to you is—"

_Here it comes_, Reese concluded mentally.

"—what the freakin' cuss happened?"

Raven and Reese remained silent for a moment, unable to speak. They felt like five-year-old children being scolded by a disappointed parent. Reese, though, swallowed her discomfort, willing to explain.

Raven nodded off again.

"All due respect, Dr. Laon, we had full intentions of—"

Raven released a light snore. Reese elbowed him awake. Raven wiped the drool from his mouth, trying to pay attention.

"As I was saying," Reese continued. "We had full intentions of completing the mission, but we ran into a snag. Van Flyheight and company showed. One thing led to another and—" Reese trailed off, mumbling incoherently.

Dr. Laon covered his hands with his hand, exhaling explosively. The Backdraft's ultimate operations were underway, and snags like these only delayed the process. Luckily, in the event more _snags_occurred, Dr. Laon came prepared.

"I fear that with warriors like Van Flyheight and Bit Cloud running amuck, our project will be greatly hindered. That is why I've decided to—" Dr. Laon searched for the right word. "—_improve_ your capabilities as a team."

Both Raven and Reese shot a glare at one another in confusion. "This doesn't involve steroids, does it?" Raven questioned.

"Of course not!" Dr. Laon rebuked. "This involves addition."

"Addition?" Reese grimaced. "Like a new team member?"

"Exactly," Dr. Laon praised, briefly turning his face away from Reese to contact his secretary. "Deloris, send him in."

Suddenly, the door to Dr. Laon's office swung open. Together, Raven, Reese, Shadow, and Specula turned in curiosity. A dark clad warrior entered into the office, moving with fluid grace. The warrior was an alpine male; 6'3", Raven estimated. His eyes were as dull volcanic ash, while his face presented strong features. The warrior's short hair was a dark brown that was spiked upwards, and lastly, he had an ancient symbol tattooed on his right forearm. At first glance, he was intimidating, though Raven and Reese were unnerved.

With that Dr. Laon outstretched his hand toward the warrior, cunningly smirking. "I'd like to introduce Seraph. He's an experienced assassin, mercenary, and seasoned Zoid pilot. He will accompany on your next assignment."

Reese turned her face aside from Seraph, purposely ignoring them. "And what exactly is our next assignment?"

"The one you recently failed," Dr. Laon recalled. "Now, one of our few remaining satellites has tracked Dr. D to the Blitz Team's base. In order to claim Dr. D, I've decided to drastically change our strategy to a more stealth-like approach."

Raven raised his eyes to Laons'. "Reese and I don't do stealth. What's wrong with our original tactics?"

"They're not working. That's what's wrong with our tactics," Dr. Laon reminded. "With the assistance of Seraph, we'll be able seize our prize without a time consuming Zoid battle."

"We're not using our Zoids?" Reese questioned Laon. "What do you expect us to do of they deploy against us, throw rocks at 'em?"

Dr. Laon sighed heavily. Though skilled warriors, Raven and Reese were still unaccustomed to the ways of the future. He couldn't blame them, though. They came from a time where war plagued their lives. It wasn't surprising that all they knew was invade, destroy, and conquer. But they were adaptable warriors, so Laon knew they'd eventually learn. With that in mind, Dr. Laon reached into his desk, pulled a roll of schematics of the Blitz Team's base, and handed them to Seraph.

"Study them," he said. "You'll deploy noon tomorrow, so rest up. Seraph, this assignment's tactical strategy relies upon you. Raven and Reese, if the situation calls for it, do what you do best—destroy everything. You're dismissed."

* * *

The early morning sun eased its way over the horizon, bringing light to the eastern region of Zi. Fueled by recent developments of their lives, the Blitz Team, Van, Irvine, and Moonbay had awakened early to get a jump on today's next anxiety. They sat around the breakfast table, silently eating their assortment of food. For that brief moment, there was a sense of _normal_ in the air. But something, from Bit's standpoint, was greatly missing.

"You know what I could go for right now?" he asked the team.

The warriors looked up at him from their plates, shrugged, and awaited Bit's response.

"A Zoid battle where our lives weren't threatened to the extreme," Bit concluded.

"I agree," Brad nodded, buttering his toast. "No prize money, no points, no glory."

"At lease you have a Zoid," Leena complained. "My precious Gun Sniper his gone, all thanks to some blue-haired chick with no dress sense. I mean, did you see her boots? It's summer, fur on boots is so out of season."

"Well," Bit exhaled, "we can either sulk or move on with our lives. With that said, Van and I thought of a strategy that might end with us taking Fiona back from the Backdraft."

The warriors grew alert; interested to see what Van or Bit had to say.

"For starters, where's the walking fossil?" Bit asked.

Dr. D cleared his throat, alerting the warriors of his presence. He and Zeke were standing by the outskirts of the kitchen, with Dr. D being greatly insulted by Bit's remark. "Young man, I swear if you continue to—"

"Cool your joints, Dr. D," Van joked. "We finally have an idea to rescue Fiona."

Dr. D grew suspicious. "Will it work?"

"In theory," Van supposed.

"Fair enough," Dr. D shrugged.

The group of warriors assembled in the Blitz Team's strategy quarters, each one sitting around their own consoles. Bit and Van stood before them, anxious to explain their plan. The blonde-haired warrior turned on the central screen as loads of text scrolled down the page. There, a grid formed onto the screen, resembling a battlefield. Next, generated forms of Raven's Geno Breaker and Reese's Psycho Geno Saurer were added, followed by the Liger Zero, Blade Liger, Shadow Fox, and Lightning Saix in the foreground of the grid. Finally, the Blitz Team's base lay in the distance.

"Alright," Van started, "after hours of simulation, Bit and I summarized a scenario that could lead us to where the Backdraft is holding Fiona captive. The strategy involves the Zoids present on the grid and you, Zeke."

The organoids's eyes narrowed inquisitively.

"No doubt the Backdraft is willing to anything and everything to obtain Dr. D, so it's a good chance they'll attack again," Van continued. "Therefore, our only possible way of learning Fiona's location is for Zeke to obtain it himself."

"Explain," Dr. Toros demanded.

"Alright, remember when Leena chased me around the base with that butcher knife, and I had to hide in the Liger for safety?" Bit remanised.

"Yeah, you stayed up there for two hours," Leena recalled, before muttering, "coward."

"Anyway, while I was there, my foot hit the console. All of a sudden, I activated Liger's navigational history. It showed me a detailed grids about everywhere we'd gone—battlefields, cities, the Royal Cup locations, everything."

"Be that as it may, what does this have to do with Zeke?" Irvine inquired.

"Zeke has everything to do with it," Van tuned in. "When an organoid fuses with a Zoid, it learns everything there is to know about that Zoid almost instantanously. And in this particular occasion, locations. If Zeke can somehow fuse inside either the Geno Breaker or the Psycho Geno Saurer, he can learn the location of where the Backdraft's keeping Fiona, or at least the hideout in general. It's risky on Zeke's part, but it might just work."

"Yeah, but how do you even know the Backdraft will send Raven and Reese again?" Brad further questioned.

"I don't," Van confessed, "but the way I see it, they're the best warriors that can fight us and actually win. Who else will they send?"

"And how do you expect to get around Shadow and Specula?" Irvine muttered. "It's not like they're going to stand aside with dunce cones on their heads."

"You, _Popeye_," Bit smirked, eyeing Irvine. "It'll be up you and Brad to keep those organoids from fusing with their partners' Zoids. There, Zeke can fuse with either the Geno Breaker or Psycho Geno. With Zeke in control of either Zoid, he'll get all the information he needs, and Raven or Reese won't be able to do boo about it."

Irvine didn't want to admit it, but Bit's reasoning was spot-on. He and Van had put some serious thought into this, and Irvine knew Van was rarely unsuccessful in his endeavors. With some tweeking, this plan could actually work.

"Alright, assuming we're not six feet under after this, I'm in," Irvine accepted.

"So am I," Brad complied.

"Then it's settled," Dr. Toros stood. "When the Backdraft strikes, we strike as well. Jamie, we'll rely on you for another miracle strategy."

"Understood, Doc," Jamie beckoned.

* * *

Raven sat quietly in the expansive Backdraft hangar, waiting patiently for the technicians to conclude their repairs on his Geno Breaker. It was almost time for deployment, and oddly, Raven wasn't in a rush. He merely observed the three stories of various Zoids that were neatly secured in their individual stalls. The whole hanger resembled a colossal carousel, constantly rotating to allow the Backdraft warriors to access their Zoids. Raven and Shadow watched the warriors above walk along the catwalks, each of them concerned about their own hollow tasks.

All the while, though, Raven had his mind on something else. Instead of being consumed with rage against Van and their last fight, Raven had a calming peace surround him. He began to ponder about what would have happened if he hadn't agreed to join the Backdraft. In a way, Van was right. Both Raven and Shadow could have had a fresh start, a clean slate as it were. But now their lives had smeared again with bloodshed, constant fighting, and rage. Raven had to admit to himself: _this was no way to live_. At that moment, Shadow smelled a familiar scent. He turned his head, revealing only his raptor-like profile. Reese and Specula were approaching, accompanied by Seraph.

The dark clad warrior veered off from Reese, going off to fetch hisZoid. Specula came to stand beside Shadow, while Reese came to sit next to Raven. The blue-haired Zoidian elusively glanced at Raven's profile, scanning his facial expression it seemed.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Raven deflected.

Reese nudged him with her elbow. "I'll manipulate your mind so you'll tell me," Reese joked.

"It's personal," Raven bitterly confessed.

Reese lowered her eyes to the floor, respecting Raven's privacy. She, instead, slipped her warm hand into Ravens', then inched closer to him. Raven's left brow arched. Normally he'd banish Reese for such behavior, but for some reason, he felt relaxed, so he refrained from rebuking her. At the sight of Seraph, however, the two of them separated quickly—they had to appear like the professionals they were.

"By Whale King, we should reach the Blitz Team's base by dawn," Seraph's mysterious accent bellowed.

"Noted," Reese acknowledged, plastering a fake smile across her face.

With that Seraph departed from them, moving onto to exchange a few words with a Backdraft tech. Reese, then, cut her across the hangar, focusing them upon Seraph as he marched away. Something wasn't quite right about that man, and Reese could feel it.

"It's odd," the sapphire-haired Zoidian uttered.

"What's odd?" Raven exhaled.

"Seraph," Reese speculated. "His aura, it's just weird."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Raven yawned, standing to stretch his arms and legs. "As long as he doesn't try to stab me in my sleep, I could care less."

Raven and Shadow marched away from Reese and Specula's side, going off to check the status on the Geno Breaker. Reese followed Raven's counsel, not allowing herself to worry about the aura Seraph emitted. She, instead, trekked toward her Geno Saurer, watching the techs carefully as they concluded their repairs. At that moment, Reese Zoidian sensed something strange, a sense only Zoidians could detect.

"That's an impressive Geno Saurer," Seraph's voice sounded.

Reese turned around, facing the male warrior.

"I've never seen one like this before, seeing that they hardly exist," Seraph admired.

"Yeah," Reese nervously cackled, finding this man quiet peculiar. "My original Psycho Geno Saurer was destroyed a long time ago. The Backdraft had three Geno Saurers in storage, so Dr. Laon gave me one for Specula to transform."

Seraph gracefully nodded, hoping to secure a professional relationship. He'd had too many experiences where dysfunctional teams ended up being defeated because of miscommunication and hatred toward each other, so Seraph would to break the ice. Using her female intuition, Reese sensed this, so she'd play nicely.

"Well, good to have on the team. We can use the added strength," Reese forcefully uttered.

Seraph beckoned, turning around to access his Zoid as it was being lowered to the floor. The Zoid was a Liger, but not a Liger Raven had ever seen before. Its armor was mosty crimson and onyx. The claws were a golden tent, while the main supported a twin-barreled beam cannon and an eight-barreled Gatling gun. Its back, however, housed a unique system that was accompanied by a pair of wing-blade-like attachments. The very mane of the Liger consisted of dark armor that nearly obscured its crimson eyes. Its most distinctive feature, however, was a golden, spear-like horn that protruded from the forehead.

Overcome by curiosity, Raven had to ask about the Zoid, but kept his tone flat and uninterested. "Never seen that type of Liger before."

"That's because it hasn't existed in over a thousand years," Seraph informed. "It's an ancient Zoid, probably one of the the original Ligers. It took some work but, thanks to Dr. Laon, its been revamped. The Energy Liger possess an Energy Charger—the system on its back. It feeds off the very power of the Energy Liger's core, amplifying its output. This has been my only Zoid since we found each other a long time ago. It's almost the perfect companion."

"Fascinating," Raven aridly uttered. "We should get moving. The faster we get there, the faster we can get back to this cesspool."

Seraph grimaced at Raven's attitude. It was obvious he wasn't going to be easy to get along with, or talk to for that matter. It didn't matter, though. The target—Dr. D—was all that mattered right now, and as long as Raven didn't jeopardize the mission with his attitude, Seraph could have cared less if Raven liked him or not. He just hoped that Raven's reputation was true, and if it was, heaven help his enemies. With that Seraph climbed into the cockpit of his Energy Liger, grabbed his helmet with a reflective visor, and adjusted it over his head.

Ahead, the Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer stomped from the hangar, blasted their boosters, and glided away into the storage hangar of a Backdraft Whale King. Seraph guided his Zoid beyond the hangar's bay doors, stopping briefly to check Zoids' function. There, the Energy Liger released an eerie growl, speaking his pilot.

"In due time, my friend. In due time."

With that, the Energy Liger pressed on the Whale King as its engine flared to life. The massive aerial Zoids ascended into the air, soaring headlong into the battle beyond the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _*shrug* Nothing extremely exciting happening here, but you pretty much get the picture. Also, I decided to add a familiar OC to my Zoids Universe, Seraph. For most of you, you remember Seraph from before. He can be depicted as a brutal, merciless, and cunning warrior; much like Raven. However, he's a secretive character, so surprises will occur soon enough. Seraph will indeed play a significant role; a role that will very much carry on into future developments. Well, that concludes another informative author's note from yours truly, so just hang on for the next, action-packed chapter of _Sky's the Limit: Revolution_._

**-NeoAurora**


	14. Break of Dawn I

**Chapter XIII:**

**—Break of Dawn—**

**Part I**

**第13：夜明けのブレイク**

* * *

The Backdraft Whale King breached through the cloud cover, gingerly lowering its descent toward a distant plateau that would support the Whale King's mass. Raven strenuously surveyed the landscape through an extravagant observation window with Shadow by his side. It was yet again time to deploy for combat, something Raven once enjoyed. Now, however, it only brought misery and irritation. At that moment, Seraph had entered into the bay, adjusting his battle uniform. Reese and Specula sat on the opposite end of bay, watching Seraph as he stood in the center.

"I've formulated our strategy, so if you'll gather 'round."

Raven and Reese unenthusiastically assembled around Seraph, waiting impatiently as he set down a round disc of black glass onto an oval coffee table. The coin-like ridges around disc began to glow a luminous sapphire, eventually bringing forth a holographic image of the Blitz Team's base. Seraph lightly touched the interactive hologram, transforming the base image into schematics with highlighted sections.

"These sectors here are the simplest access points inside their base. From what I've studied, the ventilation ducts are inaccessible, being that they're so narrow. Our easiest point of entry without detection is here—"

Seraph pointed to the base's roof.

"Recent imagery has shown that they've laid tarps across damaged sections of the structure. By entering directly through one of them, we'd gain instant access inside. Any questions before I continue?"

Raven and Reese replied with an awkward silence.

With that Seraph proceeded. "Gaining entry is simple, but once we're inside, that's when it gets tricky. It's now—" Seraph glanced at his digital watch, "—11:27, so we should reach their base by noon."

The assassin paused for a moment to continue adjusting his gear. Raven, however, seized the opportunity to further inquire of the tactical maneuvers.

"What's our strategy once we get inside? I mean, it's going to noon. I doubt they'll be sleeping in."

Seraph shot a glare at Raven—he was going to be a handful. _"We're_ not going inside_,"_ Seraph replied, reached to his side. "Shadow and Specula are."

Raven and Reese nearly laughed.

"You're out of your mind," snarled Raven. "No way I'm allowing—"

"Our job is to keep Van and the others occupied while the organoids retreive Dr. D. It's simple, but not time consuming. Now, unless you can think of a better plan in the next five minutes, I'm all ears," Seraph explained.

"And if this idea of yours fails, what's our contengency plan?" questioned Reese.

"Then we do this the old-fashioned way—fight, destroy, and conquer," Seraph simply replied, glaring back into Raven's eyes.

The crackle of the intercom broke up Seraph's words as the pilot informed them. _"Make ready, warriors; ETA twenty minutes!"_

Seraph turned his face aside from the intercom, briefly meeting Raven's cold glare. "Let's make the Backdraft proud."

* * *

Jamie paced about the strategy room, chewing upon the head of an eraser. A detailed grid lay behind him with digital models of the Liger Zero and Blade Liger, whom faced the Geno Breaker and the Psycho Geno Saurer. Bit and Van watched the young tactical commander as he anxiously walked back and forth, briefly pausing to think, and then returned to pacing. Jamie was nervous, and Van could see it etched in his facial expressions. He'd been racking his brain all morning to formulate a strategy that would prove successful against Raven and Reese. It was hard enough to plan a routine scheme against such skilled warriors. Now Jamie had to mix Zeke into the outline as well. How on Zi would Zeke be able to fuse with either the Geno Breaker or the Psycho Geno Saurer without being…? Jamie ran into a snag.

"We might've made an error," the young man supposed.

Van's brows wrinkled with curiosity. "How?"

"Have you taken into consideration that Zeke might be rejected by the Geno Breaker or Reese's Geno Saurer?" Jamie pointed-out.

Van lowered his eyes to the floor with a frown. "No, we haven't. We'll have to drastically weaken their Zoids; otherwise, they'll resist Zeke or possibly kill him."

"It's hard enough trying to inflict damage, let alone causing extreme damage," Bit groaned, but soon had an epiphany. "I've got it!"

Van and Jamie faced Bit, their eyes expanding in curiosity. Before Bit could speak, the base's alarm sounded as the perimeter had been breached. The trio scrambled from the strategy room, racing through the pulsating red halls. Bit slid into the living quarters where the others were assembled.

"What's going on?" he frantically asked.

"A Whale King just tripped the alarm," Brad informed.

"Backdraft?" Van added.

"Who else?" Leena bitterly replied.

Jamie pushed aside Leena and Brad, tapping against the icons across the screen. He brought up the base's rooftop cameras, allowing the group to gain a better vantage point of the Whale King. It was indeed a Backdraft Whale King, and it was closing fast. Once the massive aerial Zoid had descended a few hundred meters, it deployed something too distant to see. Van pulled back from the view screen, turning his back to it.

"The Backdraft is making their move and so are we. Prep the Zoids," Van ordered. "We're taking the fight right to 'em!"

"Right," Bit acclaimed. "Doc, prepare for Schneider transformation."

"I'm on it," Dr. Toros said, sprinting outside to climb inside the Hover Cargo.

As Irvine, Brad and Bit raced into the hangar to prep their Zoids, Van stayed behind, briefly gathering Moonbay, Leena, and Jamie.

"Alright, we have to prepare for the worst case scenario," Van started, his listeners attentive. "In the event they defeat us, they'll be in here to take Dr. D. Do whatever you can, just don't let them succeed. You got an escape strategy?"

"We can load Dr. D into the Gustav and haul our derrières outta here," Moonbay suggested.

"Good, that's great," Van consented as he turned to make his way to hanger. Once he reached the door, he turned around to give one last comment. "On second thought, just in case this all goes up in smoke; take refuge with Dr. Toros in the Hover Cargo."

Van sprinted out into the hangar, monkey-crawling up the leg of his Blade Liger. He slipped into the cockpit, strapping the harness over his chest and groin. Zeke stood at the Blade Liger's left front paw, awaiting orders from Van. His human companion leaned his head out from the cockpit, shouting down to him.

"Zeke, when I give the word, work your magic! We're countin' on you, pal."

The silver organoid watch his companion pull his Blade Liger from the extremities of the hangar, going out to face his enemies headlong. Van's last words stuck to Zeke. The organoid wouldn't let Van down, not like he did when he faced Raven in the Shield Liger. He'd find Fiona within the core of those sadistic Zoids, even if it meant his life.

* * *

In the distance beyond Zeke's sight, the Blade Liger, Shadow Fox, and Lightning Saix congregated together, waiting anxiously for their enemy to show themselves. Van performed a perimeter sweep, scanning landscape ranging twenty-five kilometers. There, just within the perimeter, a trio of blips appeared, and they were closing fast. Van identified the blips' IFF tags—the Geno Breaker, the Psycho Geno Saurer, and an anomaly text appeared onto the console's screen. Van was confused. What could the anomaly be? Was it another Zoid or something else? Whatever the case, he'd find out for himself soon enough.

"We've got three contacts," Van reported to Irvine and Brad. "Out of the three, Raven and Reese are the only ones I can identify."

"And the one you _can't_indentify?" Irvine inquired.

"The Blade Liger's reading it as an anomaly," Van answered.

"That can't be good," Brad sighed.

"We'll see," Van shrugged, before checking his surrounds. "And where's Bit?"

"Probably waiting so he can make a dramatic entrance," Brad hypothesized.

"And the truth comes out," Bit said, bringing the Schneider alongside the Shadow Fox. "So where is Satan and his blue-haired minion?"

"They're five kilometers out to the north," Van informed. "Stay alert, they could attack at any—"

A pair of charged particle cannons boiled against a rock face, vaporizing the stone down to sizzling fragments. The air was choked with a typhoon of dust, but the desert winds blew the falling sand away. There, once the dust had cleared the Geno Breaker and the Psycho Geno Saurer and a mysterious Zoid stood a dozen meters away. At first glance, the mysterious-looking Zoid appeared to be a Liger. Oddly, the sensors identified the Liger as an anomaly than an actual Zoid. Van wasn't positive, but the Zoid must have possessed some type of stealth feature that obscured it from detection. Whatever the reason, Van wasn't about to be intimidated by some Zoid he'd never encountered before.

During the stalemate, however, Raven keyed his COM, raising Seraph. "I guess we're using our contingency plan?"

Seraph closed his eyes with a sigh. For that brief moment, Seraph had underestimated his opponent, something he was trained never to do. But when your first plan fails, always follow through with your backup, and follow through he would.

"Indeed we are," Seraph replied to Raven. "We fight hard, we fight fast; leave not one standing."

An acute grin went across Raven's face. He'd been waiting to hear those words. With Shadow by his Zoid's side, he called out his name. The black organoid sprung into action, skyrocketing into the air in preparation to fuse with the Geno Breaker. Brad and Irvine, however, weren't going to let that happen.

Immediately, just before Shadow could dive into the inward parts of the Geno Breaker, the Lightning Saix bolted into blur of sprint. By the time Raven had time to react, the cheetah-type Zoid had delivered a heavy blow to his organoid. Shadow plummeted into the ground, sinking deep below the sand from the hard impact. Raven's eyes enlarged with fury.

"You'll regret that!" he cried out, clamping the Geno Breaker's jaws around the Saix's back right ankle.

Raven spun Irvine about, throwing him in the direction of the Blade Liger and Shadow Fox. The Liger- and Fox-type Zoid sprawled out as the Lightning Saix was sent flying between them. Van powered the Blade Liger toward the Geno Breaker, laser blades extended. Opposite to the Geno Breaker's position, Reese hovered around the Shadow Fox, firing short controlled burst from the Psycho Geno Saurer's pulse laser cannon. To prevent Specula from becoming injured, Reese had rebuked her, informing the sapphire organoid stay away until needed. In the meantime, however, all Brad had to do was weaken this Zoid to the point where Zeke could fuse with it. It was going to be a taxing challenge, but Brad was willing, even to the point of pushing aside his mercenary personality for money before chore.

Elsewhere, Bit and the Schneider had set their sights upon the unique Liger Zoid ahead of them. From Bit's standpoint, it would be exciting to face another uncommon Zoid for his Liger to flex his skills upon. Unknown to Bit's knowledge, however, Seraph and the Energy Liger would be foe that would rival even Vega Obscura. Oblivious to its abilities, Bit playfully began to jeer his opponent, a bad habit that, in Seraph's mind, needed to be tamed.

"That's a pretty impressive Zoid," Bit falsely praised."How many cereal box tops did you have to save to win it?"

Seraph didn't reply.

"Anyone alive in there?" Bit said, knocking against his console.

"You have much to learn, boy," Seraph darkly responded.

With that the Energy Liger sidestepped, dove forward, and whipped its left paw against the Schneider's face. Bit was forced to the ground, having the sheer weight of the Energy Liger pressing down upon him. Seraph brought the Energy Liger's spear-like horn within inches of piercing the Schneider's cockpit.

"Shall I go on, or would you like to be taught a lesson in manners?"

Bit laughed. "Good manners are for the schoolyard, partner!" The Schneider's thrusters burned, accelerating him underneath the Energy Liger. "And there ain't no schoolyard 'round here," Bit added, mocking a Texan accent.

"Then allow me to teach you," Seraph shouted, lunging the Energy Liger onto the Schneider.

Before long, a vicious battle erupted beyond the borders of the Blitz Team's base. The remaining others would only watch from the Hover Cargo, hoping their warriors would prevail. Just a little ways from the Hover Cargo, a repetitive battle took place; two warriors, one goal—the permanent defeat of the other. The Blade Liger and Geno Breaker collided with another, sending a shockwave rippling through the sand. Raven fired the Breaker's 80mm beam guns into the active E-shield of the Blade Liger. When Raven had ceased fire, Van deactivated the E-shield, lunged forward, and sunk its claws into the Geno Breaker's body.

He pulled the crimson Zoid down to the ground, whipped around behind it, and furiously fired the Gatling rifles attached to the underside of the laser blades. The exposed flank of the Geno Breaker sustained considerable damage, but Raven wasn't defeated yet. He spun around, firing out one of the Breaker's extendable claws. The clams clamped down onto the Blade Liger's shoulder armor and began to reel it in. When the Blade Liger came into range, Raven detached the claw, swung the Breaker's tail, and sent Van soaring. While the Blade Liger was yet in mid-air, Raven fired up the Geno Breaker's boosters, launching into an aerial assault. The Geno Breaker came over the soaring Blade Liger, charged its charged particle cannon, and fired.

Van speedily activated the Blade Liger's amplified E-shield, just as the charged beam of destructive energy engulfed him. The downward force of the cannon sent the Blade Liger plummeting into the ground hard. A dome of sand and dust obscured Raven's vision. Curious of what had become of Van, he lowered the Geno Breaker back to ground level. He stalked toward the dust cloud, waiting patiently. Suddenly, a damaged but infuriated Blade Liger leaped from the cloud, tackling the Geno Breaker sixteen meters across the sand, leaving a trail behind them. Van bounced back from the surprise counter-attack, splayed the laser blades, blasted the ion boosters, and surged forward with a boisterous battle cry.

Prepared, the Geno Breaker opened its twin X-Breakers, initiated its boosters, and glided swiftly headlong for the Blade Liger. At that moment, when the Geno Breaker came within mere meters of the charging Blade Liger, Raven pulsated the boosters, flipping the Breaker into an unbelievable somersault. While in mid-roll, the X-Breakers gripped onto the Blade Liger's laser blades, lifted it off its four paws, and slammed it into the ground as the Geno Breaker completed the somersault on its feet. The force of the impact dug the Blade Liger three feet below the surface of the sand, nearly snapping it in two.

"I'm finishing this, Van," Raven said, gasping for breath.

Sweat drenched Raven's face that trickled down to soak the fabric in his uniform. The dark pilot hadn't been his physically exhausted in a long time, and it was no surprise Van would be the one to push him to his very limits. In the same boat, Van was tired as well. The intense battle brought out abilities he hadn't used since he last battled Raven way back when. His muscles burned horribly and his Blade Liger was in worst conditions, but the warrior wasn't down for the count.

As Raven paused to wipe a waterfall of sweat from his brow, Van smirked. "Then let's finish it!"

The Blade Liger's head bashed against the chin of the Geno Breaker to the point where it cracked the orange visor. The impact toppled the Geno Breaker over onto its side, completely immobilized. Raven tried to make his Zoid stand, but he couldn't. He was completely drained and unable to fight back. Van, though, mustered up enough to key the Blade Liger's external speakers to shout,

_"Zeke, now's your chance!"_

The silver organoid sprung into action, burning his boosters to their maximum output. He came over the downed Geno Breaker, shimmered into a sliver of energy, and dove inside the Zoid. Once inside, Zeke curled his body around the Zoid core, sucking as much information about the Zoid as possible. His mind was opened the memory of the Geno Breaker, learning everything the Zoid had traveled, had fought, rested, and the sensation of its very creation. When his very mind and body couldn't absorb anymore, Zeke ejected from the core, his body throbbing like the surface of the sun. He crashed into the ground, his body heat boiling the sand beneath him into glass.

"Zeke!" Van cried out.

Flyheight's heart sank. He knew Zeke fusing with the Geno Breaker would deliver an exceptional shock to his system. Van continued to mutter under his breath, pleading that Zeke would get up. Then, after the molten-like heat was expelled from his body, Zeke began to stir. The silver organoid lazily staggered to his bipedal stance, briefly collapsed, but then stood again. Zeke centered his crimson eyes onto the Blade Liger, grinning. Van smiled with an opened mouth. He knew what that grin meant, and he knew that they were finally one step closer to finding Fiona. In an elated tone, Van spoke through the external speaks once again, saying,

"Zeke, get to the Hover Cargo and wait for us there. You did well, pal, you did well."

Zeke hunched his shoulders, grinning from the well-needed complement. With that he powered his back-mounted boosters, leaped off the ground, and soared toward the distant transporter. Despite the brief victory, however, Van knew this was far from over. For the very moment Zeke vanished from Van's sight, the Geno Breaker began to move from its lame state. Within the cockpit, Raven was infuriated that he allowed himself to be overwhelmed by Van's sneak-attack. Before he could attack, however, the Geno Breaker alerted him. The dark clad warrior eyed the console screen as the Geno Breaker informed him that there'd been a breach by another organoid—not Shadow.

Raven's eyes enlarged as he grew hot with anger; but his anger cooled because he was confused. What other organoid would dare fuse with the Geno Breaker? Shadow was the only organoid powerful enough to withstand its power, so… … It, then, occurred to Raven. Zeke was the organoid. But why fuse with the Geno Breaker? There was nothing to gain, nothing to lose; but Raven knew there was a reason. Could it be that that was the reason the Lightning Saix attacked Shadow, so that Zeke could fuse with the Geno Breaker? _'Possibly,'_Raven concluded. But that still left the question of why. What could Zeke get out of Raven's Zoid that was worth nearly killing himself over? Raven didn't have all the answers, but he knew this had to be a plan formulated by Van—a plan that evidently worked. Whatever the reason, he'd beat the information out of Van until he got answers.

With that the dark pilot raised the Geno Breaker upright, challenging the Blade Liger to rise. Van, for his part, was utterly drained from fighting Raven, but if he were to be defeated, that would leave Dr. D wide open. So Van raised the Blade Liger, meeting the Geno Breaker's challenge.

"Tell me what Zeke did to my Zoid?" Raven said to Van, demanding an answer.

Van kept his lips sealed. He knew that if he made one slip of the tongue, Raven would indeed investigate Zeke's intentions and discover them, so Van had to tread softly.

"Zeke could have done a multitude of things," Flyheight teased. "He could have planted a virus, screwed with the Geno Breaker's systems, the list is endless."

Raven saw red. "I don't know who you think you're fooling, Van, but you just opened the gates of hell." Van clapped his hands.

"Finally, you've made a breakthrough. You've admitted that you're the devil. And they say admitting the truth is the hardest step," Van brutally insulted.

"You just signed your death certificate, Van!" Raven snarled, charging the Geno Breaker.

Van toggled the controls—one forward, one back. The Blade Liger sidestepped the Geno Breaker, pointed forward the Laser Blades' Gatling Guns, and unleashed a fury ammunition into the Breaker's exposed flank. Raven whipped around flanks of the Blade Liger, shot forward one of its claws, and grabbed onto the left laser blade. The Geno Breaker reeled the Blade Liger in, opened up its twin X-Breakers, and activated its E-shield.

The Blade Liger collided with the shield, sending it rolling side over side across the battlefield. Before Van to get his Zoid upright, the Geno Breaker landed upon his Zoid, pinning it down. Next, the X-Breakers clamped around the Liger's neck. One snap and the Blade Liger would be decapitated.

"What did Zeke do?" Raven growled, kicking the squirming the Blade Liger.

Van refused to talk. Instead, he reached up the Blade Liger's paws, sinking the claws into the Geno Breaker's face. He shifted the momentum, flipping the Geno Breaker onto its back. Now on top, the Blade Liger seized control, but not for long. The Breaker's tail came swinging, colliding with the Blade Liger's right hind leg.

Van heard a _'pop'_. One of the Blade Liger's joints was shaken loose from the impact, rendering the Blade Liger impaired. The Geno Breaker tossed the Blade Liger from off itself. Van jerked the controls, trying to get his Liger to stand. The injured joint sparked as it grinded metal against metal. Movement would only put further strain on the Blade Liger's systems. Van punched his console. "No!"

Raven made an arrogant smirk, pleased at immobilizing Van. He raised the Geno Breaker's right leg, preparing to stomp the Blade Liger into submission. Suddenly, the Breaker's screen flashed, gaining Raven's attention. He glanced at the screen. A photo of Dr. D appeared, followed by a detailed scan of the Hover Cargo.

"I see," Raven softly said, turning to face the Blade Liger. "We'll finish this some other time, Van. In the meantime, I have certain priorities to fulfill."

The Geno Breaker stomped around the Blade Liger, setting its sights upon the Hover Cargo. Van brought up his aft cameras, watching where Raven was headed. His eye widened as he paled. Raven was headed straight for Dr. D, and without adequate protection, he'd be an easy target. Immediately, Van jumped on the COM, broadcasting to Bit, Brad, and Irvine.

"We've got a problem! The Blade Liger's down and Raven's headed straight for Dr. D." Irvine appeared beside Van.

_"We're a little busy right now. You know, keeping Reese and this other Liger from the Hover Cargo!"_

"Then where's Bit?" Van shouted, watching the Geno Breaker inch closer and closer to the transporter.

_"He went to change is armor,"_ Brad informed, _"but that was over two minutes ago."_

Van slammed his fist down. This couldn't be how this fight would end. Even though Zeke had succeeded, it wouldn't matter if Dr. D had been taken. _'This wasn't a pleasant morning,' _Van pondered.

Elsewhere the Geno Breaker had reached the perimeter of the Hover Cargo, standing just far away enough for it to be safe to fire its charged particle cannon if needed. There, Raven locked onto the communication signal of the transporter, allowing him to raise the occupants inside.

"I'm only going to tell you once," he started. "Give me the scientist and I might consider sparing you."

Within the interior of the Hover Cargo, Dr. Toros nodded his head to Jamie, silently telling the young tactical commander to arm the Hover Cargo's weapons. They weren't going to give up Dr. D; not without a fight, however. Toros, then, keyed the transporter's external speakers, rebuking Raven.

"_We reject your offer; but we appreciate it, though."_

"You're making a foolish mistake," Raven forewarned.

"Well, if you feel that way, then come and get us!" Toros challenged, aiming the Hover Cargo's heavy beam cannons.

Leena lightly punched her father in the arm. "What are you doing? You don't challenge a psycho!"

Toros placed his hand over the microphone, silencing his voice. "I'm bluffing, Leena. He wouldn't attack the Hover Cargo with Dr. D inside."

Dr. D arched an eyebrow. "You don't know Raven very well, do you?"

At that very moment, Raven made a cavalier shrug. He didn't bargain, and he was about to let Toros know it. The Geno Breaker took a wide stance as the foot locks gripped into the ground. Next, vents along the tail opened up, while a barrel extended from the Breaker's mouth. A charged orb of destructive energy formed at the end of the barrel, aimed primarily at the central portion of the Hover Cargo, just below the command station. An impact from the charged particle cannon would bore a hole straight through the transporter, vaporizing chambers, the Liger Zero's transformation armors, and compromise the integrity of the entire vehicle.

"Huh," Toros said, scratching his head. "I didn't think he'd do it."

Just as the Geno Breaker prepared to fire, a pair of golden claws splashed against the Geno Breaker's exposed side, severing its right X-Breaker. The charged particle beam fired, sailing over the Hover Cargo's snail-like ridge. A clean miss.

"Who in the cuss?" Raven barked.

"Not so nice when you're the one being blindsided, huh?" Bit announced himself.

Raven turned his face aside from the transported, facing the Liger Zero. The Geno Breaker positioned itself upright, but suffered heavy damage from the Strike Laser Claw assault. Raven, however, ignored his Zoids' condition, livid about being caught off guard.

"You're just asking to be in an obituary."

Bit made a cavalier laugh. "Do you have a list of death threats, or do you just pull them out of thin air?"

The Geno Breaker took a step toward the Liger Zero, but the white-armored Zoid remained stationary. "You expect to fight me in that armor? It's useless against the Geno Breaker."

"Why don't you let me worry about that," Bit said, taking his strategy step by step. "It's just me and you, Raven. No restrictions, no interruptions."

Raven flexed his fingers around the controls of the Geno Breaker, blowing anxious air from his nose. "I wouldn't want to have any other way."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _This, in my opinion, has to be one of the most exciting chapters I've ever written. I hope you felt the same way, and I also hope you enjoyed the Van-Raven right. I tried to make it as intense as possible without making the chapter too long. But as the chapter stated, this is only Part I of _Break of Dawn_. I'm a wee bit disappointed that the reviews have trickled down to one per post, but I guess I need to increase my skill as an author. Stay alert to your e-mail for _Break of Dawn Part II.

**-NeoAurora**


	15. Break of Dawn II

**Chapter XIV:**

**—Break of Dawn—**

**Part II**

**第14：夜明けのブレイク**

* * *

The Geno Breaker stalked about the Liger Zero, sizing it up. But an arrogant smirk didn't dare cross Raven's face. He'd fought Bit before; in a Zoid and out of a Zoid, and from past experiences, there was more to Bit than his childish personality. Bit was a thinker, and Raven knew it. Blindly rushing into combat against him sounded plausible, but Raven Geno Breaker was too damaged to leave things to chance. He needed Shadow. An organoid would greatly increase his chances against Bit; not mention healing his Zoid to prime fighting shape. But despite the cons pressing against him, Raven kept his guard up, ready to evade any attack Bit would dish out.

There, the Liger Zero took step forward, lightly sinking into the loose sand. The Geno Breaker reacted, gliding around behind the Liger Zero like an enormous ballerina. In unison, the Liger acted as well. Bit toggled the controls, thumbing the weapons key at the same time. The Liger Zero slid around the Geno Breaker's initial charge, just before firing a few rounds from its shock cannon into the Breaker's rear. Raven spun around, swinging one of the Breaker's extendable claws. Bit pulled back on the controls, rearing up the Liger Zero to evade the swinging claw. The dark pilot, however, followed up with an unexpected counter-attack. Raven plowed the Geno Breaker into the Liger Zero's, running it down with a vicious tackle.

The Liger Zero swiped its glowing claws against the Geno Breaker's face, nearly tearing out its eye. Sapphire sparks spat from the Geno's left eye as the white-armored Liger dug its claws into the crimson Zoids' neck. Bit jerked back the controls, pulling the Geno Breaker face first into the ground. There, the Liger Zero squirmed from underneath Raven's Zoid, circled around behind the Geno Breaker, and charged for another Strike Laser Claw attack. Raven let out a battle cry, unwilling to lose to a warrior like Bit. The Geno Breaker's tail swung, grinding metal on metal as it batted the Liger Zero out of the air.

Bit was slammed into the ground with Raven coming down upon him. He leaped back, just before the Geno Breaker's beam guns blasted the ground where the Liger Zero had been. Pillars of heated sand rocketed in the air. Bit used the sand to his advantage. He lunged his Zoid through the falling sand, hoping to surprise Raven, but he wasn't there. Bit motioned his head from side to side, then up and down. '_Where'd he get to_?' Bit pondered. An arrow on the Liger's console frantically blinked upward. The blonde warrior glanced skyward, seeing the Geno Breaker charging its charged particle cannon.

"How does he do that?" Bit asked himself aloud.

The charged particle beam blasted from the airborne Geno Breaker, plummeting toward the Liger Zero like some biblical cyclone. With a high-pitched shriek, Bit dodged the incoming blast. Raven pushed and pulled the controls, maneuvering the Geno Breaker after the Liger Zero below. The charged particle beam followed Bit's every move, as if it had locked onto him. Suddenly, the Geno Breaker was struck with a series of high-powered beams, disrupting its assault. Raven fought to regain control of his Zoid as its ion boosters powered off and on. Bit looked over at his left, sighting the Hover Cargo's heavy beam cannons aimed skyward. The blonde warrior smirked—they'd had his back.

"Thanks for save," he said over the radio.

"_That's our job," _Jamie replied. "_Just make sure you put the Geno Breaker out of_—" The tactical commander paused in mid-sentence. "_What is that_?"

"What's what?" Bit asked, checking his surroundings.

There, a flash of light streaked across the sky, arced skyward, and vanished within the Geno Breaker. At that moment, the crimson Zoid's boosters fired up, gingerly bringing it down to the ground unharmed. Next, the entire body of the Geno Breaker began to heal itself of all the cumulative damage it had received over the course of the battle. Within the cockpit, Raven allowed an acute smile to curl across his face.

"You couldn't have come a better time, Shadow," he said.

Though injured, the dark organoid released a subtle growl of approval, elated that he had pleased his human companion. Now that he had rejuvenated the Geno Breaker, Shadow ejected himself from the Zoid core. He settled beside the Zoids' ankle, slowly regaining his energy. But the organoid couldn't rest just yet, not with a mission still underway. With that Raven called down to his metallic ally, issuing well-needed orders.

"Shadow, Dr. D is located within the transporter. Break inside, capture the scientist, and bring him to me. And if anyone stands in your way, do away with them as you please."

Shadow roared in agreement as he extended his wings. He rocketed into the sky, soaring toward the Hover Cargo with a fiery intensity in his sapphire eyes. All the while, Bit sat within the Liger Zero with his mouth agape. He couldn't believe what his eyes just witnessed.

"I need an organoid," Bit jealously uttered, seeing firsthand the power they possessed.

That was beside the point, however. This fight was about to turn in the Backdraft's favor, and Bit wasn't going to allow that to happen. He had to stop Shadow; otherwise he'd succeed in capturing Dr. D. With that he powered the Liger Zero after the airborne organoid. However, just as he had come within striking distance of Shadow, the Geno Breaker lifted the Liger Zero up off its feet with a mighty blow. The Liger Zero staggered, lost its footing, and collapsed into the arch-like rock formation. Bit placed his gloved hands over his head, feeling a sense of vertigo from the impact.

By the time his vision cleared, the Geno Breaker was standing over him, X-Breakers opened.

"Game over, punk," Raven sneered.

"Nope, this game's just gettin' started!" Bit corrected, firing up the Liger Zero's ion boosters to swing around behind the Geno Breaker.

Raven spun around to fire the Geno Breaker's twin beam cannons. The Liger Zero evaded the emerald streaks, rushed forward, and tackled the Geno Breaker. With claws glowing, the Liger pinned Raven down, forcing its entire weight onto the enemy Zoid. The Geno Breaker's minuscule arms stabbed the Liger's frontal legs, weakening it. Raven found his opportunity. He jerked the Geno Breaker forward, snapping its X-Breaker onto to the Liger Zero to keep it still.

At close-range, he fired both beam guns, propelling Bit and the Liger clear across the battlefield. Raven lazily brought the Geno Breaker upon its feet, shaking the sensation of vertigo away. He turned to face the Hover Cargo, proceeding to advance toward it. However, in the distance, the Liger Zero began to stir. Raven sighed. If there wasn't a thousand-year gap, Raven swore Bit was related to Van.

* * *

Dr. Toros paced about his command station, glancing at the fierce battle at random. Bio-monitors of each warrior were displayed before Jamie, keeping track of their health. Bit's stamina had decreased drastically from the battle's beginning; Brad had an ever-increasing acute lactic acid build up and Irvine's blood pressure remained elevated. Van was the only one with normal bio-stats, but that was only because he was inactive. At this rate, they'd be physically drained in a matter of moments. They needed an edge, something to tip the scales in their favor. At that moment, Zeke became uneasy. He investigated the air, smelling a familiar scent.

Leena and Moonbay noticed this and became nervous themselves. Moonbay shot an anxious glare at Leena, just before he reached out to touch the icy shoulder of the silver organoid.

"Zeke, what's the matter?" she asked, disguising the fear in her voice.

Without warning, Shadow crashed through the transporter's command center. He rolled once, all the while keeping Dr. D in his sights. With no hesitation on his part, Shadow lunged for the scientist as Moonbay and Leena were pushed aside. There, Zeke intercepted Shadow's trajectory, brutally slamming him where Jamie had been sitting. The chair buckled, then, snapped into a dozen separate components as the organoids fought. Toros jumped down from his command station, grabbed Leena, and waved to the others.

"Get down to the lower levels. Hurry!"

With that Moonbay clutched her hand around Dr. D's wrist, dragging him after Toros and Leena as Jamie hurried behind them. Shadow scratched and claws underneath Zeke, eventually squirming free. He tried to scramble after the fleeing humans, but his adversary whipped his tail at his churning legs, causing him to stumble. By the time Shadow regained his balance, Zeke was instantly upon him. The silver organoid sunk his teeth around Shadow's neck, dug his claws into his chest, and brought him down to the linoleum floor. Shadow shook himself free, but not without impressions from Zeke's teeth imprinted upon his neck.

With Zeke standing in the way, the dark organoid knew going after the white-haired target would be futile. He had to dispatch his rival, at least long enough for him to seize his prize without a constant interruption. With that he loosened his metallic body, preparing for an intense confrontation. As quickly as he could, Shadow examined his surrounds, hypnotizing his strategy. Unknown to his knowledge, however, Zeke had done the same. No longer was the silver organoid a weak opponent, but a rival that demanded respect. Zeke, then, took one step forward, fueling Shadow's attack. He charged forward, swinging his tail with a powerful force behind it.

Zeke swooped underneath the initial attack, pushed forward his head, and delivered a forceful headbutt to Shadow's mid-section. Shadow snarled in irritation. As he stumbled back, the onyx organoid fluctuated his tail against an overturned chair, sending it soaring toward Zeke. With ease, the silver organoid batted the chair, but lost focus in the process. Shadow took advantage. He pushed Zeke against a row of consoles, repeatedly bashing his head into the sparking screens. Shadow slipped his claws in the corners of Zeke's mouth, violently jerking backwards. The force flipped Zeke over Shadow, tumbling end over end until he was stopped by Jamie's tactical station.

Zeke was body hung upside-down with his tail curled down between his legs. His head spun, feeling dazed and disoriented. From Zeke's standpoint, an inverted Shadow stalked toward him, tightly wrangling him. In a showy display of his strength, Shadow threw Zeke up onto Toros' command station, shattering the Zoids models that were neatly assorted underneath the station. To finish him off, the dark organoid unfolded his wings, flew up, and latched his body onto Zeke. He soared to the command center's ceiling, flipped inverted, and slammed Zeke to the floor with a vicious piledriver.

The floor severely cracked under the impact to the point where Shadow almost drove Zeke down to the lower level. Light-headed from the impact, Shadow stumbled back from Zeke's motionless body. He came around to Zeke's face, his crimson eyes dull—he was done. Shadow limped away from his defeated rival, easily ripping away a sealed automated door that lead to the lower levels. He crept down the short stairway, eventually facing the enormous transformation deck.

'_Human engineering_,' Shadow pondered. '_What a waste_.'

The organoid continued down the winding staircase, ignoring the elevator he could have easily taken. No, Shadow wanted to make he didn't miss anything. He kept his ears and eyes open, staying in tune with his surroundings. There, in the silence, he heard movement. One, maybe two levels down. Shadow switched his approach, converting swiftly to stealth. He melted into the shadows—black on black. No one could see him. He went down two levels, slipped through an open doorway, and entered what seemed to be the sleeping quarters. Shadow sniffed the air, smelling sweat and fear—they were here. He dimmed his eyes, easing the light his sapphire eyes emitted. The organoid silenced his steps as he hugged the walls.

Within the sleeping quarters, Dr. Toros and Leena had tucked themselves within the confines of a closet. He was able to settled himself and his daughter behind an assortment of Zoid component boxes he'd needlessly bought and too lazy to put away. A cold sweat drenched their bodies, releasing an unmistakable fragrance—an aroma Shadow adored. Leena covered her mouth with her hands, holding back the urge to hyperventilate. Shadow grew closer, his silhouette visible. The red-headed girl closed her eyes and looked away, while Toros kept himself from squealing. Shadow tore open the closet door.

Toros squeezed his daughter's hand.

The organoid examined the boxes, proceeding to push them aside, but he refrained. He knew someone was there, but their smell wasn't the smell of the scientist. In turn, Shadow moved on, purposely sparing the fearful humans behind the boxes. He moved out of that particular room and came inside other. Yes, the essence was strong—a smell of elderly sweat and joint ointment. The scientist was here. Dr. D had hidden himself underneath a bed, just out of sight. But fooling Shadow would prove impossible. The organoid casually explored the room, sniffing where the smell was the strongest. Dr. D kept silent.

Shadow broke down the bathroom door, ravaged the interior, and pulled back—he wasn't there. Adjacent from Dr. D's position, Moonbay snugly fitted her body in the corner of a closet, her form draped in a dark towel. She held a pocket knife securely in her sweaty hands. Shadow approached the closet door, and Moonbay prepared herself. The organoid sliced through the door, saw Moonbay's obscured body in the corner, and ignored her. Dr. D exhaled as silently as possible, but Shadow's sensitive hearing caught it. He swiftly turned around, stepping lightly toward the bed. Just as Shadow tore away the mattress to expose Dr. D, Moonbay rushed from the closet, draped the towel over the organoid's head, and tied a knot in the end to secure it.

Shadow roared, flailing about wildly. He stumbled over the overturned mattress, forcing him to fall over. Dr. D rose from underneath the bed, stepping over the frame.

"I can't believe that actually worked," he mildly cheered.

"Shut-up and run!" Moonbay shouted, pulling the old man after her.

The two of them skidded into the hall, reuniting with the others. "Did it work?" Jamie asked, holding a baseball bat in his hands.

"Cuss yeah it did," Moonbay whimpered, running past Leena and Toros. "Hurry up! I don't know how long Shadow'll be occupied."

Leena sprinted after Moonbay, followed by her father and Jamie. In the room behind them, Shadow aggressively threw his body everywhere, trying to remove the towel from around his head. Eventually, his teeth shredded the fabric enough for him to free himself. Overly livid, Shadow released a boisterous roar that was heard throughout the Hover Cargo.

"He's pissed!" Leena cried out.

"All the more reason to get outta dodge," Moonbay replied.

The group made it to the commander center, only to see it extremely damaged with Zeke sprawled out on the floor. Dr. D tore himself from Moonbay's grasp. He kneeled down before the organoid.

"Shadow really did a number on him."

"A number?" Leena muttered. "More like a quadratic equation."

"Let's just get _him_ and ourselves out of here before—"

Shadow exploded into the command center, his eyes burning with rage.

Jamie instantly fainted.

The remaining warriors stood in absolute fear. With his patience withered to barely anything, Shadow wasn't in the mood for any more human shenanigans. He raced forward, dispatching Leena, Moonbay and Toros with heavy blows that rendered them unconscious. Now alone, Dr. D gave a nervous smile, petrified.

"I can see you're angry," Dr. D gulped, trying to reason with the incensed organoid. "How 'bout we dial it back a bit and count to—"

Shadow knocked Dr. D unconscious. He sunk his teeth into the scientist's collar, established a firm grip, and flew from the way in which he entered.

* * *

The Geno Breaker pulled back its right leg, brutally kicking the Liger Zero onto its side. Repeatedly, the crimson Zoid stomped upon the Liger, furthering its agony. Bit tried to roll away from the next stomp, but the Geno Breaker's X-Breaker kept him from escaping. In a rare occurrence, the Zero's command system froze. Bit lowered his eyes down to the floor, defeated. Elsewhere, the Energy Liger finished off the Shadow Fox, skewering its hind legs with its Gungnir Horn. Seraph tossed the Fox-type Zoid away, watching it land sixty meters away. Lastly, the Psycho Geno Saurer pinned down Lightening Saix, aimed its pulse laser cannons, and blew away the Saix's back-mounted weapon.

Irvine's computer froze, sparking with streams of smoke. He punched the screen. From inside the Blade Liger, Van closed his eyes, sighing deeply. They'd failed, and to make matters worse, Shadow flew overhead with Dr. D in his jaws. Van's heart sank. The dark organoid landed before the Geno Breaker, dropping the unconscious scientist onto the sand. Raven opened the cockpit as the Breaker lowered him down to the ground. He jumped down, bent down to the Dr. D, and rolled him over onto his back.

"Alive?"

Shadow beckoned twice. Satisfied, Raven lifted Dr. D up, flipping the light-weight man over his shoulders. He tucked the scientist behind the pilot's seat, securing him snugly. Raven, then, took his seat, just as the Geno Breaker reeled him back inside. The cockpit closed over him.

"Our job is done here," he said. "Let's go."

The Geno Breaker burned its ion boosters, gliding fluidly over the arid landscape. Seraph and Reese followed behind him, going off to rendezvous with the Backdraft Whale King for dust off. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_In addition to part one of Break of Dawn, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter as well. Pumped full of action, a sprinkle of humor, and a conclusion that opens the door to an expansion of things to come. For all you Shadow-lovers, I hoped you enjoyed his brief segment. But with Dr. D captured by the Backdraft, a whole new world is about to be explored. Stay alert for the next chapter where an old foe will be revealed._

**-NeoAurora**


	16. Genesis

**Chapter XV:**

**—Genesis—**

**第15章：創世記**

* * *

The warriors congregated inside the remnants of the Hover Cargo's command center, working furiously to bring most of the deadened systems online. The damage caused by Zeke and Shadow's bout, however, had severely wrecked the stations. Even the steering controls had been mangled, and that coupled with a shattered visor. Shards of orange glass from the transporter's visor were littered about the floor, but the warriors cleansed the deck to the best of their abilities. The elapsed chaos remained glued to their broken spirits to the point where retaliating was out of the question. Despite the negative developments, however, a bit of _positive _elements remained.

With Zeke gradually healing from his injuries, it was up to him to reveal Fiona's location. The organoid, however, hadn't moved an inch since he stood. It was if Zeke had been forced into a trance. Van waved his hand before the organoid's fixed stare, but the horse-sized Zoid remained unresponsive. The other warriors lazily lounged about the transporter's deck, waiting patiently for the organoid to show an indication of life. It was the strangest thing, they all pondered.

The moment Zeke had awakened; he instantly froze, muttering acute growls to himself. Van grew concerned. Zeke had never acted this way before, at least not under his supervision. Could the fusion between Zeke and Geno Breaker cause some type of side effect? Van didn't know; the answer was up in the air. And with Dr. D seized by the Backdraft group, Dr. Toros would have to suffice. With that Flyheight came to Toros's command station, watching the thirty-eight-year-old's eyes well up with tears. His precious Zoid models had been shattered during the fight, and they were beyond repair. He gathered the remnants of a smashed, limited-edition Gojulas Giga. Van peeked over the command station, frowning harmlessly at the over-emotional team manager.

"Dr. Toros," Van alerted.

Toros raised his eyes to meet Vans', soaking up the superficial tears. "What can I—" Toros cleared his throat, removing the pain in his voice. "—what can I do for you, Van?"

"It's Zeke," sighed Van. "Can you help him?"

Dr. Toros stood up and walked around his station to Zeke. He scanned the organoid with his eyes, contemplating whether or not to physically touch him. The scientist swallowed his reservations and examined the organoid. He reached out, touching the organoid's face. Toros instantly withdrew his hands, shaking them profusely. The warriors in the background stood up.

"What's wrong?" Van asked Toros. "Is he hot?"

"No," the Doc answered, blowing warm air into his hands. "He's freezing."

Jamie scurried to one of the functioning consoles, bringing up a thermal imagery screen to examine Zeke's body. Jamie's eyes expanded. Zeke's body displayed a darkened hue with icy blue outlines.

"Zeke's body temperature is below freezing. It's like he's been dipped in liquid nitrogen," the tactical commander announced.

The group of warriors exchanged facial expressions of confusion.

Suddenly, without warning, the organoid's very body to turn to stone. Patches of phyllite-like stone expanded across his body from the tip of his snout to the end of his bladed tail. In a few moments, the organoid had become like that of a sculptured statue. Van motioned around Zeke, touching the icy stone that coated his body. His dark eyes paced about, searching for some sign of life. Van shook the organoid a few times, hoping that would revive his companion. It didn't. Flyheight sunk to his knees, falling into a state of despair. He knew something would go wrong, it always did.

It became obvious that Zeke wasn't able to withstand fusing with the Geno Breaker. And now, this friend had gone from him. Van felt as if he stabbed himself all over with pangs. How could he have been so selfish? He wanted to save Fiona so much that he was cautions, a risk taker. This _risk_ had now cost him, and cost him it did.

'_What now_?' Van pondered.

Without Zeke, without his knowledge of Fiona's whereabouts, all was lost. "This is all my fault," Van muttered.

Moonbay moved to Van, crouching down beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "You can't blame yourself for this, Van. No one could predict this would happen."

Van jerked his shoulder, removing Moonbay's hand from it. "No, I should have taken Zeke's limitations into consideration. Now it's too late."

"You can't think that way, Van," Irvine scolded. "This is not the end of the world. Yeah, we took a huge blow today, but that doesn't mean we have to surrender. Fiona can still be found, and we're _going_ to find both her and Dr. D. This is just a minor setback."

Van stood up from beside Zeke, caving in to his stress. "Irvine, does any of this look 'minor' to you? This isn't like old times anymore. We don't have an entire military force to help us here. It's just us, no one else. Let's just face to music and admit it, we're done."

With that Van walked from the command deck, brushing past Irvine and Brad as he exited.

"You can't believe that," Irvine shouted out to Van, just as vanished him his sight.

Irvine hung his head low, pinching the bridge of his nose. The former mercenary tried to think positive, but only negative thoughts prevailed. Van was right—they were done. They'd been outmatched, possibly outnumbered, and in way over their heads. If this had happened a thousand years ago, they'd have the whole Guardian Force behind them, but they didn't. As for the members of the Blitz Team, they didn't know what to think. Everything that occurred over the past few weeks were acts they've never experienced before.

Yes, the constant infringement of the Backdraft in the past was nothing new, but this time around, it was different. The Backdraft no lingered interfered in Zoid battles, nor did they even try. No, they had changed, and drastically. The Blitz Team had been dragged into this ordeal with no chance of escape. They were just as involved as the others, and that meant the Backdraft targeted them above all else. With spirits broken and no general direction to move forward, the warriors eventually cleared the deck one-by-one, leaving what was once Zeke alone in the darkness.

* * *

—_Mount Iselina_—

Dr. D worked diligently on his work, gulping down another Styrofoam cup of salty coffee. He continued to conduct various test onto the Zoid cores Dr. Laon had set before him. In theory, Dr. D's idea was to create a Zoid with the capabilities to severe itself without causing catastrophic damage. However, the core of the Zoid would also have to be able to link with the cores of other Zoids in order to become one. Dr. D groaned as he slumped over onto the desk. Fiona walked over to him, massaging his back.

"I can't figure this out, girl," he said, his voice muffled. "This technology isn't possible. We've been working for two hours straight with no results."

"We can't lose hope, Dr. D," Fiona comforted.

Dr. D sat up, his face red from having it pressed up against the workstation. "I'm not losing hope, I'm facing the facts. How on Zi does this Dr. Laon expect me to create such a complex Zoid?"

No sooner than the words escaped from his mouth, Dr. D caught sight of Dr. Laon passing through the sterilization chamber. He marched into the lab, his boots crushing the Styrofoam cups that littered the floor.

"Status, doctor?" he demanded.

"I have nothing to report," spat Dr. D. "I told you this was impossible, and yet you didn't listen. You can keep me here for an additional millennium and I still won't be able to help—"

Dr. Laon held out his arms, holding what seemed to be a model-sized Zoid. Its body was composed of a series of block-like segments, each supporting connective impression on each side. The Zoids' head, arms, legs, and tail all neatly connected within the blocks and seemed fully detachable.

"This is what I envisioned. The main body will be made up of segments, which house the individual limbs and so forth. Zoid cores will be enclosed in the central segment, where Ambient will amplify them to their full potential. Now, what were you saying about not being able to accomplish this project?"

Dr. D bitterly grumbled under his breath, astounded and annoyed by Dr. Laon's genius at the same time. "If you've got this all figured out, what do you need me for?" the white-haired scientist barked.

Dr. Laon smirked with a laugh. "Leave creating the actual Zoids to me. You're here to do what I'm unable to do—configure the Zoid cores."

"Configure them to do what?" Dr. D shrugged.

"When a patient is waiting for a new heart, the hospital assures that the donor heart will harmonize with the patient's body, so that the body won't reject it. That's your task concerning these Zoid cores. Now that you know where I'm coming from, I'll begin constructing the Zoids. I'll return in two hours," Dr. Laon explained, turning his back to exit the lab.

Before he left, however, Fiona outstretched her hand, grabbing onto his arm. Laon turned to face her, then her hand that was around his bicep. She released her grip, then took a step back from the intimidating scientist.

"I need to know something," she said.

Laon raised both his eyebrows, awaiting the question.

"Why am I here? It doesn't seem like I'm contributing to your project here."

Laon grinned with sealed lips as he placed his hand on Fiona's shoulder. "You have no idea what you're capable of, do you, Fiona?"

Fiona rolled her crimson eyes. _'Not this again_,' she mentally groaned. "I don't have these _powers_ you're speaking of. I'm not that type of Zoidian."

"We shall see, won't we?" Dr. Laon said, turning to leave again.

"Just another question," Fiona spoke again.

Laon sighed, this time keeping his back to her. "Yes."

"Ambient," Fiona began, "how'd you find him?"

Laon proceeded to open the transparent lab door, taking one step into the sterilization chamber. He turned slightly to the left, exposing only his profile, saying, "He found us."

The scientist exited the lab, turned a corner, and vanished from Fiona's sight. The blonde Zoidian turned her face aside from the reinforced glass door and walked to the pod where Ambient was being held. She placed his hand on the icy glass, sensing a strange aura reverberating from the organoid into her mind. Fiona couldn't pinpoint the aura, but whatever Ambient was emitting, it felt awfully peculiar.

* * *

Nightfall had fallen upon the land, darkening the skies to allow the stars to shine. As beautiful the night was, however, hopelessness choked the individuals inside the Blitz Team's base. The warriors had scattered about, going off to tend to the reconstruction of the damage Raven and Reese had caused. Bit aimlessly paced in his room, randomly picking up debris that was blown into his bedroom. He took the sheets off his bed, fanning them to remove the flakes of sheetrock that covered them.

Usually, the blonde warrior never would have tended to his jungle-like room, but he needed to keep his mind occupied. So much had happened today, and Bit, for one, just wanted to forget it. He removed his pillow cases from his pillows, dusting the particles from the exterior. When the room had been cleaned to his satisfaction, he sat down onto his bed and removed his boots. His body ached from the battle today, especially against Raven and that mysterious Liger.

He began removing his red jacket with a grimaced expression, exposing multiple bruises he'd sustained during combat. Pulsating pain shot through his weakened arms, so much that he couldn't even take off his jacket.

"I'll help you," a calm voice announced.

Bit turned around. Leena stood in the doorway, her hand against the frame. She walked inside, impressed by the tidy nature of Bit's room. It hadn't been this clean since, well, ever. The red-haired girl came over to Bit, removing his jacket for him. Bit didn't know whether to be thankful or afraid. He only saw her has some snarling beast-woman, coming out of her dwelling place to devour little children in the darkest hour.

"I never thanked you," she said.

Bit raised his emerald eyes to Leena, then looked away. "Thank me for what? I didn't do anything today worth thanking."

Leena tossed Bit's jacket into the dirty-clothes basket she'd brought with her. "You know, when my Gun Sniper—"

"Ah," Bit caught on. "You don't have to thank me."

Leena's brow wrinkled. "Why not? Isn't it customary to thank someone who saved your life?"

Bit shook his head, as if saying, _'Not really'._ "Look, you were danger, I was there, and you're still alive. It didn't matter if either I saved you or anyone else did. Plus, you're all that Doc has left. If he lost you, he'd spiral into a state of chronic depression to the point he'd probably built the world's largest Zoid model. Please, no thanks needed."

Leena just sat there for a moment, soaking in the words that Bit had spoke. She never thought of him as someone who cared anyone that wasn't the Liger Zero. Leena gave Bit an acute smile, picking up a few more dirty clothes to add to the basket. The redhead walked around him, heading toward the door. She stopped, just before heading out. Leena turned around slightly, just showing a bit of her profile. Bit was struggling to remove to his sweaty white T-shirt. She wanted to say something; something would alter their fragile friendship forever.

"Bit," Leena said with expression.

The blonde warrior turned to face Leena, waiting what she had to say. Leena opened her mouth to speak, then shut it to bite her tongue.

"Thank you," she regretably said.

Bit nodded once, smiling with folded lips. "You're welcome."

Leena turned to leave, just before the automated door closed and locked behind her. She briefly pinched her eyes shut, swallowed her feelings that felt like a horse pill, then moved onto the washroom.

Elsewhere, secretly within the Hover Cargo, Jamie quietly sneaked into the command station. He flicked on the lights. The tactical commander's eyes were instantly drawn to the stone organoid was stood in the middle of the room. He set down a black laptop onto one of the functioning workstations, unraveled a USB cord from his pocket, and plugged one end into the laptop and the other into the workstation. Next, he pulled a collection of wireless sensor strips from his jacket, going over to attach them to various regions of Zeke's motionless body. Jamie pulled one of the overturned chairs over to the workstation, sat down, and began his work.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_A little mystery to this chapter. This one will hopefully leave you wondering. As the chapter's title acknowledged, everything is in its 'Genesis' stages for not only the Backdraft, but for our other charcters as well. But recent developments still remain, such as - Zeke's condition, the Backdraft's progress, and Jamie's mysterious actions. All such developments will be soon answered. Stay alert for the next chapter, my friends._

**_-NeoAurora_**


	17. Another Way

**Chapter XVI:**

**—Another Way—**

**第16章：別の方法**

* * *

A span of three days had passed since the Backdraft successfully captured Dr. D, leaving the last heroes of Zi exhausted and broken. In addition, the death of Zeke had struck a nerve with the thousand-year-old warriors. The loss was painful, more so to Van than anyone else; but there was nothing more else to do than move on. Since the Backdraft's departure, the warriors had recuperated from the recent events. Repairs to both the Zoids and the Hover Cargo had been made, but the base was a work-in-progress. And until a miracle happened, morale would continue to plummet.

By mid-day, Bit had finished his personal repairs to the Liger Zero, renewing him to perfect form. Lastly, he polished the Liger's white armor to a reflective shine. With that he jumped down from the Zero, removing his grease stained T-shirt. The sun warmed his bare upper torso. At that moment, something caught the pilots' eyes. There, lazily walking from the transporter was Jamie. The tactical commander's eyes supported dark rings, as if he'd stayed up all night. Bit flipped his greasy shirt over his left shoulder as he made his way to Jamie.

"You look terrible, Jamie," Bit observed. "You've been exhausted through the day for the past three days. You're not living a double-life, are you—tactical commander by day, criminal warlord by night?"

Jamie raised his sleepy eyes to Bit, barely keeping them open. "Just running some diagnostics."

"For what?" Bit inquired, seeing no possible reason to lose sleep over science.

"It's a hobby," Jamie concluded, walking away to collapse in his bedroom.

Bit didn't fully believe Jamie, but if he was running diagnostics throughout the entire night, then Bit wouldn't question him. However, though, the blonde warrior's curiosity had grown.

With the day in full swing now, the warriors of the Blitz Team had done little throughout the day. It was as if they began trying to rebuild their lives, returning to what _they_ viewed as normal. The team had gathered in the living quarters, aimlessly flipping through the thousands of channels that possessed nothing interesting to watch.

The fact was, the pilots wanted nothing more than to seek out the Backdraft and make them suffer; but, as with everything that had happened, the Backdraft had a superior advantage over them. For one, they couldn't find them. After the Royal Cup, Backdraft warriors that wanted less prison time revealed the locations of every hideout and base the organization possessed, but it seemed obvious the Backdraft had _other _sources. Where ever they were operating from, it must've been one place the Zoids Battle Commission would likely ignore, being that the hideout was probably hidden in plain sight.

Frustrated beyond comprehension, Bit tossed the remote across the quarters, livid for the first time in his life. "I can't stand this! We're sitting here doing nothing while the Backdraft is laughing at us. Can't we report this to the Battle Commission?"

Brad stood up from sitting beside Leena to fetch the remote. He turned off the television, sat back down, and shook his head. "And tell them what? If we go flapping about to the Battle Commission, they'll start asking questions were not ready to answer. Besides, it's not like they'll believe us. We just need to calm down and wait until we think of something."

Bit scowled at Brad's response. It wasn't enough, not for him. "We need to find another way, not waiting around for something bad to happen first."

"I hear you, Bit," Dr. Toros concurred, "but we just don't have any leads. It's better if we wait 'til the Backdraft does something, then we can act."

"And it'll be too late by then," Bit said, snatching his jacket from the couch's arm rest. "I'll find a way."

* Bit slung his jacket over his shoulder and stormed from the base. There was no use in going after him; but Brad, for his part, hoped Bit would find a solution. Leena, for one, wasn't thrilled. There was no telling what could happen; and if Bit was thinking of taking on the Backdraft alone, he was out of his league. But despite being an immature moron-savant at times, he was by no means stupid.

The team let him go; it would help him blow off steam. Frustration had splintered the Zoid pilots, and they all went their separate ways. Van, for one, hadn't said much of anything. He locked himself away in the guest bedroom, while Irvine and Moonbay busied themselves with removing the heaps of debris. As for the Blitz Team, when there was nothing to be done, they resorted to anything to keep their minds occupied.

Leena looked ponderously upon Jamie's sneakers he'd kicked off before retiring to his room for an uncharacteristically mid-morning slumber. She glanced over at the meditating Brad, itching to begin her snoop.

"I'm curious," she vocalized aloud.

Toros met his daughter's eyes, his attention was redirected. "Curious about what?"

"Jamie," Leena made known. "It's not like him being so nocturnal lately. A little out of the norm to me."

Brad cracked open his left eye. "Bit's been telling me he's been running some type of diagnostics."

"Sounds normal," Toros supposed. "He does the same when we have challenging battle."

Leena wasn't convinced. "Yeah, but at night?"

"I wouldn't read much into it," her father doused. "He's probably just diving into his work, a coping mechanism. The last few days have been tough."

"Sure," Leena falsely agreed.

Dr. Toros stood up and wiggled his hands into his jacket pockets. "If you're _really _curious about what he's doing, just follow him when he gets up. That's what I do."

Brad shook his head. "Gotta love your warped sense of privacy, Doc."

"Criticize my methods all you want, Brad, but…"

The doorbell to the base suddenly rang, and the jingle wheezed with a crackle of static from the obvious electrical damage done. Toros responded to the distorted sound, wincing in the process. Company was the last thing he or any of the team wanted at this point.

He weaved his feet through the slabs of fallen metal and concrete and reached the door. Toros took the latch in his hand, exhaled, and slid the door open. To his surprise, Leon stood on the other side, and his son's eyes were bubbling over with concern. Naomi stood in the behind him, leaning casually against the wall as Toros excused the dumbfounded expression from his face.

"Leon, what are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to contact you for the past few days," Leon told him. "I was worried, so Naomi and I just…" He trailed off, glancing at the clutter of debris and the sizzling breaches in the base's structures. "Are you remodeling?"

Toros reached out and pulled his son close, embracing him tightly. Leon's eyes shifted speedily, taken aback by his father's sudden display of affection. He patted Toros on the back; something was certainly wrong. Naomi squirmed inside; the bonding before her eyes was uncomfortable.

Dr. Toros finally released his son and displayed a wide-mouthed smile. "You don't know how great it is to see you, son."

Leon vented a nervous laugh. "I'm sure there's still a family out there willing to take Leena off your hands."

Toros laughed and invited them inside. They made their way through the entanglement of debris and entered into the family room. Leon and Naomi exchanged looks on the way. They were afraid to even ask, and Leon wasn't too eager to find the answer. What had his father gotten himself into now?

Upon coming into the family room, the eyes of Brad and Leena enlarged as Leon and Naomi came through. It was a bitter-sweet surprise, more so bitter in the sense of trying to explain why their base was such a wreck. The questions were coming, so they braced for the inevitable.

"What brings you here, Leon?" Leena inquired, inwardly wishing he came alone. There was no reason for Naomi to be here; she wasn't family.

Leon found a seat on a nearby sofa, and Naomi sat down beside him. Brad made an inaudible groan and shifted in his seat. She was sitting rather close.

"I hadn't heard from you guys in a while. It just got me worried," Leon answered. "Is everything okay?"

Brad cleared his throat in the silence. The answer was obvious, but the problem was whether or not to release the skeletons. It might be too overwhelming or farfetched for Leon and Naomi to believe, so they smoothed it over.

"Just a little misunderstanding; it's nothing major," Leena blatantly lied.

Leon held his fist over his mouth; Leena knew he wasn't buying it. He could always tell if she was lying, and she just told a fat one. Leon wouldn't beat around the bush. He was concerned about his family, his friends; they needed to tell him what was _really _going on.

"Dad, Leena – this is _me _you're talking to here. Don't shut me out. I highly doubt this is a simple misunderstanding. What is it – debtors, local punks getting revenge?"

Brad couldn't hold his tongue. "Try a war between us and the Backdraft Group."

Leon and Naomi looked at him. Dr. Toros bit his lower lip and grimaced; there was no reason to keep quiet now.

"A war between you and the Backdraft?" Naomi said, and her tone was soaked in disbelief. "The Backdraft's been dealt with. You must be taking heat from some of their allies."

"Yeah, we wish," Leena grumbled.

"How did this happen?" Leon shrugged. "I mean, I thought the Battle Commission finished them."

"That's what we thought, too," sighed Toros. "Until…"

Leon leaned toward his father; he was intrigued. "Until what?"

"Until we got in the middle of a conflict that's out of our league," the Blitz Team's manager confessed.

"Explain," Leon demanded.

Dr. Toros glared at him with an expression Leon had only seen once in his life. It was one of a conflicted nature—a struggle between fury and anguish. He'd witnessed this when his mother died when he was younger. Leena was just a baby then, but Leon was old enough to know when something pained and infuriated his father.

"You wouldn't believe us," Toros warned.

Leon didn't waiver. "Try me."

Toros took a breath. "Well, a couple of weeks ago…"

He started from the beginning, to the very moment Van Flyheight came into their lives down to the very battle that left them in their current circumstances.

The members of the Fluegel Team were speechless. What they heard was nearly incomprehensible. If some random individual told them that Van Flyheight was alive and involved in a small-scale war between the Backdraft, both Leon and Naomi would've dismissed the thought before it could even take root. But the proof was there, and there was no denying it.

What was more disturbing was the fact that the Backdraft was planning a comeback. They also went as far to bring with them one of the most deadly assassins in Zi's history, kidnap an actual ancient Zoidian, and recently added a renowned Zoids scientist to their group. It wasn't a desirable situation.

"We do you stand now?" Leon asked his father.

Toros pushed his back up off the wall he was leaning upon and stood over his son. "We have nothing. Everything's in shambles, Bit's nowhere to be found, and our enemy has clearly gotten the upper hand. We lost our advantage the second they came here and succeeded in taking Dr. D."

"We never had the advantage," Brad exhaled.

Leena agreed. "You got that right."

Naomi analyzed their dejected tones; all the fight had been beaten out of them. "You're sounding like you've thrown in the towel."

Brad's blue eyes took hold of Naomi's. "Not quite. We just don't have anywhere to go from here."

Leon frowned and looked up into his father's eyes. "Why didn't you contact me? You know I would've dropped everything to help."

Toros placed his hand on Leon's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "To tell you the truth, Leon, the thought never crossed my mind. We haven't had time. Everything just happened to so fast."

Leon stood up beside Toros. "You have my help now."

Naomi glanced up at him. Was he thinking clearly? If he was serious, that meant they'd have to drop out of the season and join them in a fight they were obviously losing. The Backdraft, from Toros's description, had resorted to more deadly tactics. This encounter with them would be life or death. Had Leon considered that?

Before she could, however, Dr. Toros beat her to it. He set his hands on Leon's arms and looked straight at him. "I can't let you do that, Leon. This is between us and the Backdraft. It doesn't involve you or Naomi."

Leon wrenched free from his father's grasp. "No, this is _my _fight too. We're a family, and I won't sit on the sidelines and watch you risk your lives alone. I can help you, and you know I'm right."

"I didn't say you were wrong, but I can't put your life in danger, Leon," Toros reasoned. "You and Naomi are excellent Zoid warriors, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost my only son."

Leon shook his head; he wasn't his _only _child, and he was talented Zoid warrior as well. If anyone had the skill and determination, it was Leon.

"This isn't right, Dad. Leena's your only daughter and even she's caught up in this. She's fought!"

"And I almost lost her," Toros made known. He sat Leon down and knelt beside him. "This fight we're in, it nearly cost Leena her life had Bit not saved her. I can't bear losing my children, Leon… I just can't do it. Can you understand that?"

Leon didn't want to accept it, but he reluctantly swallowed his father's words. Almost losing Leena had undoubtedly frightened him. She resembled her mother so much. That, however, wouldn't be enough to keep Leon from supporting his family. He understood he had obligations to the team, to Naomi, but family came first.

"I'm not letting you do this alone," Leon stated, and he stood by it.

Toros clinched his fists. "Leon…"

"Hear me out," the son requested. "When you need me, don't hesitate. I'll be there, okay?"

Dr. Toros nodded appreciatively, accepting the fact that his son wasn't going to take _no _for an answer. There would probably come a time when they would need his help, so he wouldn't close the door just yet.

"You'll be my first call."

Leon stood up and firmly shook his father's hand. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

The Liger Zero raced across the desert plains, traveling parallel thin river that snaked it's across the vast territory. The nearest city was twenty miles away, but Bit settled for the outskirts instead. He needed information from a reliable source, and sense the rest of team waited for an act of God, Bit's impatience fueled him to look elsewhere. The Liger's growls vibrations through Bit's body, growls of concern and confusion. Bit calmed down, knowing that losing his temper would help matters. It seemed the Liger always knew what to say.

In time, the city came into view—dome shaped buildings, mini- skyscrapers, imported palm trees from Earth, and a single stadium off the western regions for sporting events. The city—known as Serene City—was the closest metropolitan area to the Blitz Team's base. It was the only place that didn't require days to reach. Bit and Liger Zero, however, wandered an additional ten miles from the city limits, heading toward the slums. Once there, Bit brought the Liger to a stop outside a cluster rusty brick buildings with tin roofs.

_'So many memories,'_ the warrior recalled.

After soaking up the moment, Bit advanced down the lowly streets, catching interests from numerous passersby. It was odd. What was a Class-S Zoids warrior from a successful team doing in these parts? Eventually, Bit came to one of the neglected houses in the rear. He took in a deep breath and knocked twice on the wooden door. There, muffled footsteps were heard from the otherwise before the door swung open. A man, standing an altitudinous 6'3", towered over Bit, grinning from ear to ear. He was a rugged-looking man, having a shaven salt and pepper beard, dull gray eyes, and slightly muscular; but didn't seem like it took priority.

"Bit Cloud!" the man shouted, grabbing and embracing the blonde warrior. "What the cuss you doin' here?"

"I had to stop by," Bit shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Come on in," the man allowed, closing the door was Bit walked in.

From what Bit could see, looks could be deceiving if an individual viewed the exterior of the house. The interior was state-of-the-air, having the latest technology a techno-junkie would dream of, and a stylish design a hot-shot designer would faint over.

"Looks like you're doing well, Yuri. Business booming, I guess?"

The man—Yuri Holden—smirked at Bit before erupting into laughter. "Life is good; but it would have been better if you were still here," Yuri said.

Bit shook his head with a frown. "I had to move on."

"Yeah, I know," Yuri sighed. "So what brings you? I thought you were done dealing?"

"I still do a little component _shopping_ when I can," Bit confessed. "But I needed some information, Yuri."

Yuri scratched his white air as he took a seat in his luxury recliner. "Anything for a friend."

Bit walked over to one of the custom couches, took a seat, and stared into Yuri's glare. "I need some info about some ex-Backdraft warriors, preferably one."

Yuri paused from lighting a cigar. An uncomfortable silence occurred. The Backdraft was something people here rarely spoke of, being that Yuri—on occasion—supplied the Backdraft with information, weapons, and plenty more. And since the Bit's team had foiled the Backdraft months back, Yuri wasn't sure of Bit's motives.

"I don't know, Bit," Yuri sighed, setting down the imported cigar into a glass ash tray. "That's a sensitive subject."

"One name, that's all," pushed Bit.

Yuri frowned; worried that giving up such information might compromise his business. But since Bit asked about _ex-_Backdraft personnel, it couldn't hurt too badly. "Shoot."

"Stigma Stoller," Bit revealed.

Yuri Holden winced as a nerve had been struck. Stoller was a traitor to the Backdraft, and Yuri loved traitors. They usually housed the most valuable information, including intel about off-shore bank accounts, weapon depots, and prime Zoids. Not to mention that Stoller was a friend. However, Bit wanting info about Stoller worried Yuri. Was it for good or bad?

"What do you wanna know about him?"

"He dropped off the map after the Royal Cup. No one knows where he is or where he's gone, but I know you do. It's urgent that I speak with him," Bit explained.

Yuri's eyes lowered down to the floor, something he often did when deep in thought. He weighed the pros and cons of revealing Stoller's location. Stoller had been safely free from the Backdraft, and he was somewhere they wouldn't go looking. Same went for other Backdraft warriors who went solo. But Yuri knew Bit longer than he'd known Stoller. Heck, he practically raised the kid.

"Alright," Holden agreed. "Info's yours, but you gotta promise me something first, Bit."

"Anything, Yuri," Bit nodded, waiting eagerly for Stoller's location.

"You better make sure this doesn't come back to bite me. I love ya', but I love my _business_ more. You get where I'm coming from?"

"Most defiantly," Bit obliged.

"Just so you understand," Yuri added, standing upright. "Come with me."

Yuri walked over to the couch where Bit sat, gesturing him to get up. When Bit stood, the former mercenary pulled the couch forward with ease. Next, he pulled a dated shag rug back, revealing a sealed automated door. He hovered his finger over numbered panel, paused, then turned back to look at Bit. The blonde-warrior rolled his eyes and turned his back. Satisfied, Yuri fingered the seven digit code. The panel flashed green and the door slid open. Bit turned around to follow Holden down a few steps into a darkened room. Suddenly, an array of lights pulsed to life, shining light into the most spectacular basement Bit had ever seen.

A large computer monitor demanded the most attention, while the standard monitors connected to the larger screen paled in comparison. A workstation of keyboards, switches, and used coffee mugs cluttered the station. The rest of the basement had a lounge-like setup—bar, HDTV, and rounded couches. Yuri went over the largest monitor, typed in a complicated password, and waited for the screen to load.

"Stoller's been movin' around for past few months, but you might catch him before he moves again," Yuri announced, gaining Bit's divided attention. Bit came over beside Yuri, watching the screen materialize into a map of Zi.

"May I ask why you're looking for Stoller, Bit?" Holden snooped, hoping this wouldn't harm his line of work.

Sensing this, Bit answered Yuri's _real _question. "Nothing that concerns you, but it's a long and complicated story."

"We've got time," Yuri dug.

Bit laughed, "No, _you've _got time. I, on the other hand, am on borrowed time."

"Still a smart mouth, huh?" Holden chuckled.

"Wouldn't be me if I wasn't," Bit replied.

After a few pecks on the keyboard, a searching bar came onto screen, isolating Stoller's current position. Rotating triangles highlighted the areas where Stoller had been, and the numbered over a dozen.

"He's really been moving," Bit noticed.

"Wouldn't you?" Holden grunted. "The Backdraft hunts down traitors until they're—" Yuri trailed off as the search bar completed its find. Stoller had finally settled down somewhere, and Holden downloaded the location onto a palm-sized disc. Holden took the disc from one of the units, enclosed it inside a clear case, and handed it to Bit.

"He's settled down in the Sun Colony. Directions are on the disc."

"I don't know how to thank you, Yuri" Bit praised, taking the disc.

"Your visit was enough," Holden smiled warmly. "Keep in touch."

"I will, Yuri," Bit smiled, jogging up stairs with Holden behind him.

As Bit opened the door to leave, Yuri placed his hand on the young warrior's shoulder. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Me too," Bit sighed, bidding farewell.

* * *

Another icy night had plagued the Blitz Team's base, and warriors finally began to stir. Van, Irvine and Moonbay kept to themselves most of the evening, holding only fragmented conversations with the Blitz Team warriors. But by the time midnight had came around, all of them wondered the same thing—where was Bit? It had been hours since he had left, and Toros was becoming worried. Leon and Naomi had since left, leaving the stressed concerned about his pilot.

He paced about the living quarters, pondering on where the lad might have gone off to. Brad leaned against the far wall underneath the digital clock, matching Toros' movements with his eyes. He took a sip of his warm hot chocolate, taking a break from the teeth-staining coffee. From Leena's standpoint, it wasn't like Bit to be gone for this long, except when he's stealing Zoid components. Whatever he doing, she just hoped he was safe.

"Has Bit ever been missing like this before?" Van asked.

"Not really," Brad supposed. "He's probably just heated and needs to cool down."

"I hope you're right, Brad," Toros sighed as he stared at the time—12:45 am.

"We should get some rest. Maybe Bit will turn up in the morning," Jamie suggested, impatiently waiting for everyone to go to sleep.

Reluctantly, the warriors all retired for the night. They could only hope that Bit would return later unharmed, or possibly with good news. As for Leena and Brad, however, they had other nocturnal plans. By 2:00 am, everyone was fast asleep, so Jamie's new hobby pulled him out of bed again. The young tactical commander silently eased out of bed, dressed for the cold night, and slyly made his down the hall.

Immediately, Leena's eyes sprung open. Phase one of her plan was complete—actually waking up. The fiery teen darted from her room, carefully guiding her footsteps to avoid alerting Jamie. She ventured into Brad's room, where the former mercenary was sound asleep. Leena leaned over him, pinching his nose shut with her fingers. Brad coughed himself awake, looked up, and slapped Leena's hand away.

"Are you trying to give me asthma?" Brad whispered.

"C'mon, Jamie's awake," Leena reminded.

"You're actually serious about this?" Brad barked.

"Dad practically told us to, and when it comes to exposing secrets, Brad, I'm committed," the teen expressed, holding her hands over her heart.

"I wish you were this _committed _to Zoid battles, maybe then you won't be the first one to get shot down," Brad growled.

Leena grimaced, her fury building. To avoid such fury, Brad reluctantly got out of bed, grabbed a jacket and pants, and followed the sadistic red-headed girl. The two wandered about the frigid base, hearing noises coming from the kitchen. Leena and Brad concealed themselves behind the adjacent wall, watching Jamie pour himself a cup of hot chocolate. He tossed in a few mini marshmallows, tucked a data pad underneath his right arm, and headed outside. Brad shook his head as he turned around to head back to bed. Whatever Jamie was doing was his business, not theirs. Leena, however, grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to continue. Outside, the pair viewed Jamie heading inside the Hover Cargo, disappearing into the cold night.

With teeth chattering, Brad and Leena jogged through the icy air, hurrying to climate controlled conditions of the transporter. Oblivious to his trailing comrades, Jamie made his way up to the command center, turned on the lights, and set down the data pad onto the workstation. He took a seat as he always did, turned on the laptop, and took a sip from his mug.

Five minutes into the tailing, Brad was becoming bored and irritated. Jamie had done nothing but check his computer and study Zeke over and over again. This was pointless. He tugged on Leena's hoodie, saying, "Satisfied?" Leena sighed in defeated, thinking something interest might've been in store. She nodded twice and turned to leave, but her sneaker struck metallic debris nearby. Jamie grew alert, turning his face to the sound's origin.

"Who's there?" he called out, wishing he had Bit's baseball bat.

Brad glared at Leena, knowing this was a bad idea. Now they'd have to deal with Jamie not trusting them for years to come. Surrendering, Brad stood upright.

"It's us." Brad and Leena stepped out from the shadows.

Jamie's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are doing? It's ten after two."

"We should be asking you the same thing. Is that what you've been doing for the past few days, running diagnostics on Zeke?" Brad questioned.

"Pretty much," Jamie shrugged.

"What for, and why the secrecy?" Leena tuned in, pacing around the stone figure that was Zeke.

Jamie chewed his bottom lip, contemplating whether or not to explain his actions. He should have known the team would've grown suspicious over his recent behavior, but a crisis was at hand.

So Jamie swallowed his reservations. "Can you guys keep a secret?"

"No," Leena confessed.

Jamie sighed in annoyance. "Okay, can you at least keep this from Van, Irvine and Moonbay?"

Brad and Leena mumbled incoherently, agreeing faintly. Jamie went over to the laptop and turned it so Brad and Leena could view the screen. There, a single bar of an energy source throbbed faintly, while paragraphs of data streamed beside it. Brad motioned closer to the screen, arching his brow in confusion.

"What am I looking at here?" he asked.

Jamie poked the computer screen. "_That _is Zeke."

Puzzled, Leena took her hands from Zeke's cold exterior, glaring at Jamie as if demanding an explanation. Grasping Leena's non-verbal stare, Jamie explained. "I don't think Zeke's dead."

Brad grunted, "I'm no expert on organoids, Jamie, but if I ever was one, Zeke would fit that description."

"I agree," Leena concurred. "Why would you think Zeke's still alive?"

Jamie poked the monitor again. "Look! That's Zeke's energy source."

"And I believe you, but it might just be some power that hasn't burned out yet. It's like when those gigantic furnaces take hours or even days to fully cool down, and since Zeke is so mechanically complex, it might take a week for him power down completely," Brad supposed, juggling whether or not Jamie's new hobby had just been deflated by his sound reasoning.

Jamie, though, fired back. "That's what I thought in the beginning, but look—"

The dark-haired teen pecked a few keys, enhancing the viewpoint of Zeke's energy indicator. Slowly but surely, the energy's intervals were lazily rising.

"You see," Jamie added. "Zeke's power levels have been increasing three percent every thirty or so minutes."

"And that means what to us?" Leena shrugged, developing a headache from Jamie's rambling.

"I believe that after Zeke absorbed whatever energy source from the Geno Breaker, he enclosed himself within this stone-like exterior. I strongly think that Zeke's going through an evolutionary process. That same exact process organoids use to evolve Zoids but using that ability to evolve themselves. It's the only explanation that's plausible right now, and it explains how organoids like Zeke, Shadow and Specula have survived for thousands, possibly millions of years, by upgrading themselves throughout their lifespan. And if I'm right, which I hope I am, this could be our miracle we've been waiting for."

Upon Jamie's radical conclusion, Brad and Leena stood speechless, worlds turned upside-down, then right side-up again. It was if someone had poured acid onto their brains, preventing them from formulating thoughts. Jamie's mouthful was idiotic and insanely possible at the same time. Indeed, it would explain so much. Organoids are nothing more than complex machines with superior AI capabilities, but over time, even the most complex of the complex machine break down. With an ability to upgrade their bodies, they would never deactivate, or die. For his part, though, Brad needed only one question answered.

"Can you prove it?"

Jamie held Brad's intimidating stare, confident in his theory. "If his energy levels keep rising like this, we could see a whole new Zeke. It's only a matter of us being patient enough for this process to run its course. So we'll wait."


	18. Search and You Shall Find

**Chapter XVII:**

**—Search and You Shall Find—**

**第17章：検索とは見つけるもの**

* * *

The Liger Zero halted immediately atop a plateau, gazing across the vast landscape of a mountain range. Bit jumped out of the Zero's cockpit, holding in his hand a PDA with downloaded directions from Yuri. A throbbing red beacon flashed where he stood, indicating that his destination had been reached. The trip had lasted a grueling ten hours, and Bit was beginning to run low on supplies, money, and collected foodstuffs. However, one daring look over the edge brought rich satisfaction to the warrior. There, a patch of greenery stood out from the beige complexion of the desert range, positioned just below the tallest mountain of the range—an oasis.

That had to be the Sun Colony. No other landmarks could be seen more miles. So Bit and the Liger Zero hurried down a spiraling, man-made route down the plateau. Upon reaching the bottom, the colony took an additional five minutes to reach. When Bit came to the entrance, he settled the Liger down before an assortment of alpine shrubs. The warrior jumped down, making his way toward a colony's opening. Visually, the colony had a homely appeal. No building towered over two stories, and they were all made of the same material of white or tan bricks. Each building supported no roof but a flat surface with raised edges.

Lush vegetation surrounded the colony, while a gorgeous waterfall cascaded down the mountain near the rear. Peasant-looking people, possibly farmers, continued about their duties, staring at Bit as he advanced into the central sector of the colony. A water fountain stood directly in the middle of colony, gushing out pristine water from the Command Wolf-shaped spout. Coins of little value littered the bottom of the fountain.

A young, sandy-haired boy raced up to the fountain, pinching a coin between his fingers. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then tossed the coin into the fountain. The boy ran back to his mother in the marketplace. From his standpoint, it seemed like these people had their own universe here, completely alienated from the rest of the world. Bit looked like a fish out of water; even his clothing different greatly from the farm-like attire of the people around him. The blonde warrior shrugged off the feeling. He came here for a purpose, and it wasn't about to stop and take in … …

Bit's stomach growled, begging for nourishment.

He had gone the entire journey eating granola bars, filling only but portion of his growing appetite. Famished, Bit decided to pass time in the nearby marketplace. He'd already arrived to his destination, so why not indulge a little. The marketplace was partially crowded, having about two dozen people occupying the open space. Stands of fruit, vegetables, slaughtered meats, and an assortment of juices teased the warrior's senses. He maneuvered through the crowds, catching glares from people he occasionally brushed. It was obvious that a person of Bit's appearance—a city sleeker—wasn't accepted to fairly in these parts.

But Bit ignored them, allowing himself to be guided by the heavenly aroma of cooking food draw him. He came upon a fruit stand, grabbing hold of a plump Z-Berry—a native fruit to Zi's forestry areas. The purple, fist-sized fruit had enough nutrients and calories to silence any growling belly. Bit dug into his pocket, handing the seller a pair of coins. The seller took them with a warm smile before concentrating on his next customer. Bit returned to the fountain, sitting upon the rim. He sunk his teeth into the fruit. A splash of sweet juice flowed down the sides of his mouth, followed by an explosion of flavor. He spat out the pea-sized seeds as he chewed the meat of the fruit.

Suddenly, a pair of fingers nudged Bit's right shoulder. The blonde warrior shrieked, standing speedily to turn and see who'd frightened him. An elderly man stood before Bit. His face was wrinkled beyond the miracle if plastic surgery, while his thick gray eyebrows nearly obscured his brown eyes. He wore robe-like clothing, resembling what one would wear during a harvesting season. The man eyeballed Bit for a moment, analyzing him.

"I can't say that I've seen you here before," he spoke in a raspy, aging voice.

"That's because I've never been here," Bit answered.

"Then where do you hail from, young man?" the man questioned further.

Bit squinted his eyes, finding this inquisitive old coot rather blunt to a newcomer. "Quite a distance," Bit finally said.

The elderly man nodded twice, giving a faint smile. He turned his back to Bit, glancing down into the fountain. "I've come to know every individual here, but I've yet to learn your name. Please, tell me."

Bit's brow wrinkled, but he replied, "Bit Cloud."

For a moment, the warrior expected the old man to recognize him as the greatest Zoid warrior currently living. However, the slightest reaction upon the man's face never showed. It was obvious—he didn't know who Bit was or what he's accomplished. The man extended his wrinkled hand, and Bit took it.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you, Bit Cloud. I'm Ivan, overseer of the Sun Colony."

Bit chuckled. "So you're like the mayor?"

"Not exactly," Ivan responded, deflecting Bit's humor. "Tell me, Bit Cloud, why have you come? We haven't had a visitor in quite some years."

"I'm here to visit an acquaintance. It's been a while since I've seen him," Bit confessed, seeing no reason to withhold the truth from the old timer. "But maybe you can help me?"

The old man raised his brows, awaiting the young man's coming words.

"Stigma Stoller; do you know him?"

Ivan massaged his prickly chin, searching through his fading memory. "Yes, I know such a man—mysterious yet cunning. He's one of our new residents. Is he your acquaintance?"

"Yeah," Bit nodded eagerly.

The elderly man pointed toward the back of the colony. "It's the final cottage before you reach the falls."

"Thanks, old timer," Bit grinned, shaking the man's hand as he broke out into a brisk jog.

The old man shook his head at the young warrior. _'City folk,'_ he pondered.

* * *

As directed by the old man, Bit traveled through the small colony, reaching the rear. The enormous waterfall caught his attention as it dropped hundreds of feet from the mountain above. A cool mist from the falls sprinkled against Bit's arid skin, moisturizing it. The waterfall dumped into an ever-present pool, where a sophisticated system pumped the fresh water into silos for the colony's use. Individuals gathered 'round the pool, casting fishing lines into it, for the water had been stocked full of the native fish species. Bit shook off the mesmerizing view. He turned his attention to the small cottage to his right.

The white bricks stood out from the greenery that grew behind it. Bit proceeded to the cottages' antique wooden door, held his fist out, and took in a deep breath. He knocked twice. The resident stomped toward the door, just as Stigma Stoller partially opened the door.

"Hello," Bit greeting upon seeing Stoller's face.

Stoller's icy stare widened. The door slammed as the chain lock was disconnected. Without warning, Stoller's strong hands stormed out from the confines of the doorway, latched onto Bit's collar, and snatched him inside. Stoller slammed Bit up against the nearest wall, burning a glare into his eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Uh—"

"Shut-up!" Stoller exclaimed, silencing Bit.

The ex-Backdraft Captain shoved Bit aside, gazing briefly through the window. "You fool, someone could have followed you! I travel halfway around the world and of all people _you _find me. I demand to know how you found me!"

Bit kept silent.

"Speak!" Stoller ordered.

"You just told me to shut-up," Bit answered, surprised at Stoller's temper.

Stigma rolled his eyes, granting Bit to speak. The blonde warrior stood up, adjusting his wrinkled clothing.

"How did you find me?" Stoller repeated, temper flaring.

"The yellow pages," Bit joked, disguising the fact Yuri gave him Stoller's location.

"Don't lie to me," Stoller warned.

"What does it matter? No one followed me here," Bit pleaded, raising his voice.

"Keep your voice down," Stoller whispered, peeking over his shoulder at random. Stoller allowed some of the anger to boil down, refraining from causing a scene in such a peaceful colony. "What do you want?"

"Your help," Bit speedily replied.

Stoller walked over to the front door, opened it, and extended his hand outward. "Then you came to the wrong place. Leave."

"I didn't come all this way for nothing," Bit angered.

At that Stoller grabbed the nearest object closest to him—a small houseplant—and placed it into Bit's hands. "Now you have something. Leave."

The young warrior placed the houseplant back on the end-table, standing firm for what he came here for. "I'm not leaving," he said. "Not until you help me."

The aged former Captain crossed his arms with a sigh. What could have been so important that this kid needed to hunt him down for? He surprised that Bit even found him here. The Sun Colony was a small, secluded village in the middle of nowhere. It had been here for thousands of years, holding fast to its agricultural roots. Not even your best bounty hunter could find this place, for the colony had long vanished from modern maps. But one look in Bit's eyes struck a chord in Stoller's body—he was desperate.

Bit was not one for desperation, neither was he one to beg. Something was terribly wrong, but Stoller was curious to see why Bit needed his assistance. What did have that Bit didn't? A sense of regret churned in the belly of the senior Zoid warrior as he closed the front door. He advanced across the modest, antique living room, grabbed a stool, and sat at the L-shaped bar in the kitchen. Stigma sighed with a grievously as he poured himself an alcoholic beverage.

"Sit down," Stoller said, gesturing to the stool beside him.

Bit walked over beside Stoller, cautiously taking the stool underneath himself. "What's the big emergency?"

Bit didn't bite his tongue. Too much was at stake for him to tip toe around the truth. "The Backdraft's back."

Stoller didn't flinch. He merely knocked back the drink, grimaced, then poured another glass.

"I see you're not easily startled," Bit supposed, watching Stoller down another shot.

"It was only a matter of time until they resurfaced. I assume they've taken a shot at you?" the elder warrior inquired.

"A shot?" Bit laughed. "More like a beat-down on multiple occasions. They're stronger now, much stronger; and we still don't know what they're up to?"

"We?" Stoller grunted, finding the term misused.

"Uh, the rest of the Blitz Team… … and a few—" Bit coughed the word, "…others."

Stoller arched his brow, but found the warrior's apprehensive speech not worth exploring through questions. "Why exactly do you need my help? It's not like I'm employed by the Backdraft anymore."

Bit rolled his tongue across his teeth, having deep reservations. What if Stoller didn't have the answers he was looking for? That would have meant this trip would have been for nothing. The warrior, however, swallowed his reservations and proceeded.

"You're former Backdraft, so I know you know some of their secrets."

"Like what?" the veteran shrugged, standing from his stool to set the glass into the empty sink.

"Hideouts," Bit announced. "I know that the bulk of the Backdraft's bases were seized by the Battle Commission, but it's obvious they're still operating out of some place. So, does the Backdraft have one last hideout the Battle Commission doesn't know about?"

Stoller leaned against the granite countertops, chewing the corners of his mouth. From Stigma's standpoint, he was just a Zoid warrior in the Backdraft Group, so sensitive information was never bestowed upon him. However, once you've reached a certain point in your career, a valuable piece of intel was given you—the location of the Backdraft's last hideout in case the organization was ever toppled.

Stoller, for a split second, faced Bit. The young warrior looked back at him; eagerly awaiting the veteran's needed reply. Stigma couldn't speak. Telling Bit what he knew, could, no, _would_ cost the young man his life. Stoller had seen death, and it was even harder to see young warriors perish. Bit had so much potential to become the best Zi has ever witnessed, but it could be cut short if he endeavored to seek out the Backdraft's final stronghold. With that the former Backdraft warrior pushed himself back from the counter and rested his hand upon the blonde warrior's shoulder.

"Bit, just go home, son. You're walking into something bigger than you can even imagine. You're too young to end up dead."

Bit stood, jerking his shoulder away. "Go home? I don't think so! People's lives are in danger; my friend's lives are in danger. If we sit back and do nothing, the very government in which we live under is even in danger. I, for one, won't live under a Backdraft governed society."

Bit took a breath.

"I need to know where that base is, and I'm not leaving without that location! I don't care how friggin' dangerous it is. This is my choice, not yours. I'm going to die one day; might as well die doing something worth fighting for!"

Stoller sighed. It became clear that Bit wasn't going to take no for an answer, and he wasn't going leave until he got answers.

_'Screw it,'_ the veteran Zoid warrior mentally scowled.

The Backdraft wanted him dead anyway, so why not defeat them before they conquered the world? With his defenses broken, Stoller surrendered. Bit was determined, and a determined Zoid warrior was something impossible to stop.

"Mount Iselina," Stigma revealed. "They're hideout is located on Mount Iselina."

Bit winced. He was thrilled, but the long-awaited answer hadn't quite suited what he still needed. "That's a pretty vague statement. Mount Iselina isn't exactly the size of an Ultrasaurus."

Stoller exited his kitchen with a sour grunt, briefly disappearing down the darkened halls to retrieve an item. He soon returned, gripping a coaster-sized device. The aged warrior set down the round device on the kitchen counter, thumbed a rubber-like key, and stood back. The palm-sized gadget blossomed open, extending an acute projector. Next, an interactive holographic sphere of Zi appeared.

"Landmarks," Stoller commanded the hologram.

Instantly, hundreds of icons appeared across the planet's surface, and only one caught Bit's attention. Stigma fingered the icon that floated over Mount Iselina. The map zoomed in, granting a clear, detailed view of the mountain in its entirety.

"Mount Iselina's Legend Valley," the gray-haired warrior ordered.

Again, the map reacted. A region along the mountain's east region expanded, unveiling a valley of sheer cliffs, daunting terrain, and plains of pillar-like rock formations with dagger tips. The whole area, from Bit's standpoint, appeared extremely risky to travel through; and it didn't help that this could be the possible whereabouts of the Backdraft's final hideout.

Stoller gestured toward the valley, arching his brows. "There you have it. You wanna find them so badly, then go here."

"What can I expect?" Bit asked.

"Besides everything you see on the map?"

Bit nodded to Stoller's reply.

"For starters, the fog in Legend Valley never lifts, making visibility a real pain. The valley, though, is rather small, so if you're not careful, you might stumble upon the base before you're ready. And trust me, they'll know you're there faster than you can reach 'em," the former Captain explained, hoping to deter Bit.

The blonde warrior, though, stood firm in his decision. "And their defenses?"

"A horde of defense turrets, an army of Zoids, thousands of foot soldiers, and a state-of-the-art radar and motion sensor system," Stoller warned.

"Cuss," Bit exhaled. "Looks like a good fight."

Stigma laughed. "A good fight? You must be losing your deteriorating mind? Not even a team of the Battle Commission's top warriors could infiltrate a place like that. There's a reason they're using this base as a last resort, you know?"

"Good thing I'm not them, huh?" Bit cackled.

Stoller shook his head at Bit's arrogance. "You and your friends are going to get yourselves killed, and… …" Stigma released a deep sigh, as if he had felt great pain. "… … and that's why I'm going with you."

Bit met Stoller's serious glare. The seasoned vet was serious, and Bit didn't dare question him. "I'll appreciate that, Stoller, really."

"I thought you could use a babysitter," he insulted, ruffling Bit's hair with his hand.

The blonde warrior jerked his head from under Stoller's hand, returning his hair to normal. "I've always wanted to earn my _'Assisting the Elderly'_ badge," Bit sniggered.

"Shut-up and let me get ready. After all, this'll be my last days of living before the Backdraft slaughters us," Stoller grumbled as the vanished to change from his peasant-like clothing.

As Bit waited for Stoller to ready himself, Bit took his PDA in his hands. He prepared to contact the Blitz Team, but he refrained to check his messages instead. His inbox was overflowing with messages, their subject titles going from concerned to livid as they went along. For Bit, the subject titles could be ignored; but it was who sent them that worried him. Leena was the author for bulk of the messages, while Brad and Toro's messages added up to three total. She couldn't have been _that_ worried about him, could she? Leena detested Bit, and she expressed it all too often. Bit shrugged away Leena's concerns and deleted the messages, just before Stoller reentered the living quarters. He was dressed in his former battle dress uniform he wore from his years with the Backdraft. The warrior tightened the white gloves over his hands, made a fist twice, then relaxed.

"Snazzy," Bit falsely complemented.

Stoller didn't reply to the sarcastic remark. He gestured with his head for Bit follow him. The two warriors exited the cottage, Bit walking ahead of Stoller. As Bit went outside, Stigma paused to view the interior of his home for the past few months. It was a peaceful little place, purposely isolated from the colony. He would miss it.

_'No,'_ the blue-eyed veteran said to himself.

He wouldn't dare feel as if this day was his last. With that he closed the door to his cottage and led Bit around to the modest backyard. A gym-sized structure was situated behind the cottage, built of stone and brick. It must've taken months to construct such a building, but with rough-looking hands Stoller possessed, it was no doubt in Bit's mind that Stoller built this place himself. Upon reaching the building's door, Stigma disarmed a sophisticated security system. The automated door opened and warriors went inside. An array of sun-like lights glowed above, shining down upon Stoller's Elephander.

The colossal Zoid had retained its same looks from the previous battle with Bit. It remained in prime condition, maintained greatly by its devoted pilot. A modified Gustav for transporting weighty cargo was positioned just beside the Elephander, its cargo bed attached. Stoller walked up to the Zoid, placing his hand upon the Elephander's massive foot. The Zoid reacted to its pilot's touch, emitting a gentle rumble of satisfaction. Stigma climbed up onto the Elephander's trunk, allowing his Zoid to lift him up to the cockpit.

Once situated, Stoller took the controls in his hands. He smiled inside. The feeling of the controls in his hands again felt natural and overdue. He quickly snapped out of the novelty sensation and guided the heavy Zoid onto the Gustav's cargo bed. The warrior jumped down from the Elephander, securing the Zoid to the bed with durable restraints. Lastly, when all was completed, he lazily entered into the Gustav's canopy. "Get in," he told the blonde warrior. Bit hurried over to the Gustav, dropping down into the passenger's seat. When the orange visor closed overhead, Stoller hit a key on the Zoid's console.

Before them, a pair of mechanized doors parted open like elevator doors. The Gustav rolled through the doors, which closed once the cargo bed had cleared the sensors. Residents of the Sun Colony evacuated the dirt streets as the Gustav passed through. Onlookers paid the Elephander no mind, for the people of the small colony were hard to impress. Near the colony's exit, the old man Bit had met stood at a distance. Stoller stopped the Gustav, getting out as the elder approached.

"You're leaving?" Ivan inquired, taking a quick glance at the Gustav.

Stoller nodded twice. "It appears so. I have business to care for, but, with your permission, I'd like to return."

The old man let out a raspy laugh, dabbing Stoller's left shoulder. "This is your home, Stigma, and it will be waiting for you upon your return."

Stoller shook Ivan's hand warmly, allowing himself to smile. "Be seeing you."

At that Stigma returned to the Gustav, while Bit had gone to fetch the Liger Zero. Before long, the Gustav and Liger Zero departed from the Sun Colony. Miles away now, Bit opened up a COM-link with the Gustav.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Stoller didn't reply for a moment, allowing Bit to readjust this thinking.

"Guess that was a rhetorical question, huh?" Bit added.

Stigma laughed through his nose. "No… it wasn't. But I have an old score to settle, and that means fighting through hell, then so be it."

* * *

**A/N:** _FINALLY! The location of the Backdraft's secret hideout has been released, and the warriors can begin their epic journey to free their friends from the clutches of evil. Eh, still chessy. Just hold on readers, for in just a few chapters, colossal battles await, bonds will be broken, and all that good stuff will occur._

**-NeoAurora**


	19. Ambient

**Chapter XVIII:**

**—Ambient—**

**第18章：アンビエント**

* * *

Dr. D slumped over his workstation, resting after another sleepless night. He'd finally done it. The Zoid cores had been configured to sync with the new Zoids technology Dr. Laon created. Countless hours since his capture, Dr. D had worked tirelessly writing pages of mathematical algorithms, testing various components, and learning from each error he had made. As taxing as the work was, though, it would exciting to see the finished project. A new dawn was about to be witnessed in the limitless capabilities of Zoids, but the fact that the world would fear this technology instead of embracing it, made Dr. D sick to his heart.

The scientist could only calm his throbbing head. His brain had been working overtime nonstop. A warm sensation, then, draped over Dr. D's back, easing his anxieties. The soft cloth felt soothing, so that the aged man drifted away into a well-needed slumber. Fiona gave a kind smile to the courageous scientist. He'd endured days of forced labor to create a technology that never existed until now. Despite the odd, however, Fiona had to remain strong—at least for their sanity.

She could only hope that Van was on his way, but then again, _hope's _face had grown old and began to decay. No, she couldn't think that way. Van was coming to rescue them; they just had to be patient. With that the crimson-eyed Zoidian began cleaning up Dr. D's workstation, disposing the empty Styrofoam cups that had toppled over onto the floor. Once the cups were in the trash receptacle, the sight of Ambient burned in his peripheral vision. She didn't want to look at the organoid, but her eyes forced her to look.

Ambient floated lifelessly inside the pod, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Seeing Ambient alive still bothered the Zoidian. No organoid, no matter how powerful they were, could survive the destruction the Deathsaurer while still fused within the core. Fiona didn't know, and she really didn't want to know. Ambient was a dangerous organoid, and every memory Fiona had of him was terrifying. The statement that Dr. Laon said, however, caused curiosity to bubble over in Fiona's heart.

What did he mean when he said that Ambient found them? Could Ambient have been roaming about Zi for a thousand years before stumbling upon the Backdraft? If so, then what was doing during all that time? Fiona tore her eyes away from the pod. She was not about to play 'twenty questions' with herself concerning that sleeping monster.

With Dr. D asleep, the Zoidian decided to take a nap herself. Keeping morale high was a full-time job, especially went anxieties were high. Fiona lied down on a cot, briefly staring at the digital clock at her bedside—2:15 pm, the clock read. Thanks to the unpredictable work hours, sleeping during the night and functioning during the day had been thrown out of whack. Now, you got sleep whenever you could get it. Fiona's body, however, wasn't about to settle for a nap, it needed sleep. It wasn't until the early evening that Fiona began to stir. A foggy image of Dr. D stood out in her vision. She rubbed her eyes, clearing them. Dr. D was standing before the quartet of Zoid cores, testing them a few more times before Laon made another unexpected arrival.

"Good evening, Dr. D," Fiona yawned.

The scientist turned to face the Zoidian, checked his watch, and cackled. "Indeed," he replied. "It is evening! Guess my biological alarm clock is on the fritz."

Fiona stood up to stretch, watching lazily advance toward Ambient's pod.

"At this stage…" Dr. D sighed, "…he'll be awakened. I'm not sure exactly what'll happen when that time comes."

"Maybe, but what if—"

Dr. Laon barged into the lab, severing Fiona's thought. He laughed a jolly laugh, as if he'd won the lottery. His eyes were instantly drawn to the four primed Zoid cores.

"Yes, yes-yes," Dr. Laon cheered. "Is it my birthday? You impress me, doctor. Doesn't it feel great when you accomplish something no one else could?"

"Take what you want and leave us alone," Dr. D scowled, turning his back to Laon.

The renegade Zoid scientist ignored the disgruntled Dr. D. He casually walked to the four Zoid cores, marveling them. Seriousness replaced the excited expression over his face as he turned around to view Ambient's pod. It was time to awaken the organoid, but Laon, from his viewpoint, was just as nervous as anyone. Finding Ambient was a Godsend, for he was the only organoid of his kind that could amp a Zoid to its full potential. Shadow and Specula were plausible options, but they could only _enhance_ the overall output of Zoids for limited periods of time.

Ambient, however, once fused, Laon could harness the organoid's power, converting it reusable energy. Using such energy will allow the finished project to remain at its full potential as long as the Zoids were alive. With that Dr. Laon spoke a quick verbal command into his earpiece. At that moment, armed warriors of the Backdraft—including Seraph—entered into the lab. Dr. D and Fiona briefly exchanged facial expressions. Whatever was about to happen, the two captives weren't eager to witness it.

At Seraph's command, the armed warriors branched out, taking up defensive positions in the labs. They hunkered down behind file cabinets, while a few soldiers collected the four Zoid cores and stored them in individual cases before taking them away. It was then that Reese and Specula entered, standing a ways from Seraph and the others. The whole scene confused the captives.

Dr. D inched closer to Dr. Laon, gently tugging his coat sleeve. "Excuse me, but what is going on?"

"Can't you see? We're about to awaken Ambient," Laon simply answered.

"Here, now?" Dr. D frantically asked.

"Would another location be sufficient for you?" Dr. Laon joked.

"Uh, yeah!" the white-haired scientist barked. "Maybe a lead bunker! Do you have any idea how dangerous this organoid is? A few gunshot wounds won't slow him down, you know? Not to mention that since he's been alive for over a thousand years, he's probably—"

Dr. Laon sighed with annoyance. "We've taken the necessary precautions, doctor. Those rifles are loaded with armor piercing EMP rounds; a couple of shots and he's down. And for added muscle…"

Dr. Laon gestured toward Reese and Specula. The scientist paused, did a double-take, then stepped over to Reese.

"Where's Raven?" he whispered.

"He's not coming," Reese replied.

Dr. Laon explosively sighed. That was just like Raven. Here was a prime opportunity for him to present and he wasn't. It wouldn't matter. They would go on without him. Laon pointed to a random warrior, ordering him to open the pod. The soldier shouldered his rifle, stepping cautiously to the pod. He fingered a couple of sequence keys, waited for the main, triangle-shaped key to flash green, then pressed. The Backdraft warrior doubled back behind cover, aiming his rifle forward.

At that moment, a collection of bubbles began to sizzle at the base of the pod, creating dense foam that began to obscure Ambient's form. Streams of cracks began appearing around the pod's exterior, leaking the fluid out onto the floor. The armed warriors braced themselves, their bodies growing tense. Dr. D felt Fiona's grasp tighten around his wrist. He placed his hand over hers. It was then that a flash of emerald suddenly flashed as Ambient's eyes came to life, shining brightly through the foam. Without warning, the pod shattered into thousands of glass fragments, casting Ambient's full weight onto the pod's metallic base, crushing it. Time seemed to slow dramatically as the atmosphere went dead still. All in the lab remained frozen; some in fear, some in curiosity.

There, Ambient's body began to twitch. A series of simultaneous clicks sounded from the weapons. Seraph took the lead among the soldiers as he brought his rifle to bear. Specula's golden eyes began to squint, while Reese sense and uneasiness overwhelm her. Something wasn't quite right.

"Dr. Laon," the blue-haired Zoidian alerted. Laon pulled his glare away from Ambient to look at Reese. "I strongly suggest we evacuate the facility."

Dr. Laon squinted his eyes as he chewed his bottom lip. Evacuate the entire facility? This Zoidian must've been insane. There was no way he was going to evac the _whole_ base for one organoid. But then again, however, Laon had been wrong before, so he took Reese's warning into consideration. He motioned toward one of the soldiers standing guard against the lab's entrance.

"Notify the remaining armed forces to report to their battle stations, but they're to standby only," Laon calmly ordered. "Mobilization of Zoids won't be necessary, just ground troops."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier obliged, living promptly to spread the word.

The moment the soldier left the lab, Ambient began to stir. His tail gently thrashed about, splashing the fluid around him. He tried to lift his upper body, but his limited strength forced him to collapse. Fiona swallowed, her breathing quickening. She wanted to run, but the exits had been blocked. Darkness seemed to envelope her as she sensed the danger. Reese and Fiona made eye contact, seemingly thinking the exact same inclination. Though enemies at the moment, both Zoidians knew a lot of people were about to lose their lives today.

Ambient tried again to stand, this time having enough strength. He stood upright, towering over the humans before him. Drops of fluid dripped from the bladed dewlap underneath his jaw. His crimson armor glistened from the liquid, appearing as if he'd been newly born from the Zoid Eve. One by one, he analyzed the humans, sizing them up as it appeared. But he instantly paused upon sighting Specula, Reese and Fiona. Yes, he remembered them—he remembered everything.

Abandoning Hiltz and the Deathsaurer before its destruction stood out among the cluster of memories. Hiltz's death was deserving, for he was weak; and weakness was something detestable to Ambient. For a thousand years he roamed about Zi, doing whatever he pleased when he pleased. No orders, no direction, no limits. He'd sustained himself over that millennium, improving himself to his full potential. But his freedom had been cut short by the thieves among him now. He'd been captured again, studied by the humans to learn his secrets. It flooded back memories; memories of raven-haired boy's parents that once captured and studied him.

_'No more,'_ Ambient promised himself, for this would be the last day humans obtained him—and they would pay.

With a thick silence choking the air, Dr. Laon decided to break the ice. Ambient would either come willingly or forcefully. So, after encouraging himself, Laon took a few steps forward, showing Ambient his open palms, reducing his imposing nature. It was too late. Laon—and any human for that matter—were a threat and a target in Ambient's eyes.

"Hello, Ambient," Laon greeted. "My name is Dr. Laon, a Zoids scientist. I brought you here, so that means I am your new master. So, please, come with me to see what awaits you."

Ambient remained motionless as a devilish smirk formed. At that Laon grew incensed at Ambient's stubbornness. "Ambient, I said come!"

To everyone's surprise, the organoid walked toward the scientist, but kept the smirk on his face. Seraph didn't like it and neither did anyone else. The assassin lined down his sights, aiming directly at the organoid's head. Ambient came to Dr. Laon, lowering his head. Pleased, Laon extended his hand, hoping that he'd made an emotional connection with the organoid.

Fiona looked away, for the moment Laon's fingertips came six tenths of an inch from Ambient's snout, the organoid wrapped its jaws around the scientist's arm, lifted him up, and swung him lab's rear wall.

"Engage, engage!" Seraph commanded, pulling the trigger to his rifle.

Ambient swatted away the D-sized battery EMP round, sunk his teeth into Seraph's shoulder, tossed him into the air, then smacked him with his spiked tail. The spikes gored Seraph's torso as he was sent flying across the lab and into the adjacent wall. EMP rounds bounced harmlessly off of the organoid's resilient armor.

"Go live, go live!" A soldier cried out.

Each warrior dumped the EMP-filled clips, swapping them for high caliber bullet rounds. Before one soldier could get off a shot, Ambient swung his tail into the warrior's chest, killing him instantly. The organoid lifted up the dead warrior as a multitude of rounds dented his armor. He flung the soldier from his tail, sending the lifeless man into a trio of riflemen. Reese scrambled through the slaughter, pushing aside the frantic soldiers.

She reached Dr. D and Fiona, grabbing the both of them. "Go," she ordered, "get out of here!"

Dr. D closed his hand around Fiona's wrist and hurried her out of the lab. Reese stayed behind, ordering Specula to stop Ambient while she hauled away the injured. Ambient continued his onslaught, stomping the weak humans into the floor, smearing their entrails everywhere. An injured warrior began crawling away from the organoid, his legs bloodied and broken from them slammed repeatedly into the floor. Ambient went after him, rising up his tail to gore the human.

Specula head butted the crazed organoid, sending him stumbling into a workstation. Ambient shook his head before turning to face Specula. The sapphire organoid hissed boisterously, whipping her tail behind her. Ambient dismissed the hiss as nothing more than an empty intimidation. The warriors—injured or not—scrambled to safety, leaving the organoids to themselves. Reese and another soldier were the last to leave as they pulled the limp bodies of Dr. Laon and Seraph to safety. The organoids were alone now, stalking around one another.

Specula had never fought Ambient before, but the two hadn't got along since the days of Hiltz. But she was ready, for nothing made Specula feel more pleased than to down a hated foe. Ambient, however, felt nothing. No emotion or animosity crossed his mind. He saw only an enemy, another target standing in his way. Specula struck first, diving toward Ambient with open jaws. The red-armored organoid sidestepped the attack, grabbed Specula's lengthy neck, and rammed her head into the concrete wall. With activated boosters, Ambient rocketed himself into Specula's body, banked left, then stopped. He released the blue organoid from his grasp, using her forward momentum to crash through the glass lab's exit.

The entire entry/exit-way collapsed over Specula. Ambient stomped toward Specula as the nozzle containing the sterilization mist sprayed sporadically. She rose up from the rubble, dusty and disoriented. Ambient came flying toward her, taking advantage of her dazed state. He slammed his full weight into her with enough force that shatter human bone to toothpick fragments. Specula bounced off the sleek tiled flooring, eventually being slowed by her own mass. She stumbled upright, her maneuverability greatly hindered. The organoid had never remembered Ambient being this strong, even when she witnessed his actions millennia ago; but she couldn't give up. To Specula's pleasure, armed Backdraft troops hurried to confront Ambient, their weapons all aimed at the same target. Ambient stared at the multitude of soldiers, summing up their numbers to twenty-five.

The organoid snorted, _'This was going to be fun.'_

Raven looked at the ceiling of his room, watching the pulsating red lights from the base's security system. He heard bustling soldiers sprint past his sealed door, screaming that an organoid had unleashed. Raven could only laugh mentally.

_'What fools,'_ he thought.

Did they honestly believe they could tame an organoid like Ambient? The organoid was a proven murdered, and a skilled one at that, too. Raven couldn't believe Reese had the audacity to ask him to be present during Ambient's awakening for defensive support. Support what, they're deaths? Then again, Reese could've been in danger, or probably dead.

_'Christ,'_ Raven mentally grunted, forcing himself to do the inevitable.

With that Raven sat up from his bed and primed his firearm. Shadow met Raven's cold glare, instantly reading him.

"I know, Shadow," Raven said, "but vengeance is mine. Come, let's go."

* * *

Reese collapsed on the floor in pure exhaustion from pulling the weighty Seraph. A long trail of fresh blood had followed them to the med-station, and the medics had instantly gathered around them. Injured soldiers cried out in agony from their wounds while the medics tried to stop bleeding, stitch lacerations, and dismiss though had died on arrival. Blood soaked towels and crimson water coated the floor of the med-station. It wasn't until Fiona grabbed Reese that she snapped out her trance.

"Reese?"

The blue-haired Zoidian blinked twice, glancing at her bloodstained hands and sleeves. "Yeah," she lazily answered.

"Are you alright?" Fiona asked her.

"Fine," Reese lied.

Fiona could see the distress in Reese's eyes, knowing she was in shock. Despite her past, Reese had never experienced such bloodshed, not by an organoid. She knew Ambient was evil, but this… That organoid needed to be stopped permanently. There, Fiona abandoned Reese's side, going off to see what she could do for the injured. She entered the station, nearly slipping on the mixture of water and blood on the floor.

"Excuse me," Fiona announced. "Is there anything I can do?"

One of the medics turned to face the blonde Zoidian, cupped his ear, and asked Fiona repeat herself over the agonizing screams of the injured.

"Do you require assistance?" Fiona yelled.

"Yes, please," the medic obliged. "Here…" The medic handed Fiona a packet of gauze. "…Find anyone whose bleedings and try to stop it. Once you do…," The man searched frantically around his surroundings, found a roll of durable white tape, and tossed it to Fiona. "…then run the tape over the gauze tightly." The medic turned his back to Fiona, concentrating on Seraph's horrendous wounds.

Fiona went over to one of the soldiers, whose thigh had been torn open by Ambient's spike tail. The Zoidian wanted to vomit, for the muscle had been sliced down to the bone. But she held down the sensation to administer the gauze. The thick cloth soaked with blood in seconds, so Fiona kept applying more. The warrior screamed from the pressure Fiona applied to the wound, but the bleeding slowed enough for the Zoidian wrap the wound until medication could be given.

Nearby, while the medic from before cleaned the wounds of Seraph, the assassin sprung awake. The medic shrieked. Seraph cried out as the pain finally hit him. He'd been unconscious until now, and felt as if death would be more glorious than a medal.

"Sir, you need to calm down!" the medic shouted. "You're injured and you need to rest!"

"No!" Seraph growled, stepping off the bloodied cot. "I have to stop that organoid," he groaned, collapsing to his knees.

Blood tricked down his wounds, pooling around his dusty boots.

"Absolutely not!" the medic argued. "You're lucky both your lungs weren't pierced. Get back on the table or I'll have you sedated!"

Seraph curled his hands around the medic's collar and tossed him aside. He grabbed a syringe full of morphine, stuck the needle in his thigh, then pushed in the medication. The pain subsided a little, allowing the fueled assassin to flee from the med-station. He limped into the hall, alerting the first soldier he could see. The warrior Lieutenant ran to his superior, saluting him casually.

"What's the situation, Lieutenant?" Seraph asked, grimacing in agony.

"Sir, shouldn't you be—"

"Screw my health! What's the friggin' situation?" Seraph barked as he began walking away.

The warrior quickened his pace to catch up with his superior. "The organoid has been flagged on the east wing section-D. We've got men there now, plus the blue organoid. We can't stop it, though. It's killing everyone, and the blue organoid is barely slowing it down."

"Has the facility been locked down?" Seraph questioned the Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir. All exits have been sealed and reinforced."

"And the windows?" Seraph added.

"Energy shields are up and running. It'll have to disable our entire security system to escape, sir," the Lieutenant confirmed then pointed out.

"Which he'll be sure to do," the assassin sighed before stopping. "Listen, Lieutenant: just as a precaution, mobilize our Zoid units if he escapes. Dark Horns and Iron Kongs only; we need some real muscle. Go!"

The Lieutenant sped away to relay the message, just as Reese jogged to Seraph's side. He glanced down at her briefly, faintly pleased to have a competent ally by his side.

"Specula won't hold off Ambient forever," the Zoidian highlighted.

"That's what the Lieutenant was telling me," Seraph replied with a sigh.

"If you have a strategy of taking down Ambient, I'd like to hear it," Reese urged, rubbing the blood from her hands with a moist cloth.

Seraph made an arrogant laugh. "I thought you Zoidians were avid about avoiding the deaths of organoids."

"Not _this_ organoid," Reese grumbled, her voice bubbling over with hatred.

"Sounds like you have a story to tell," the assassin concluded.

"Mm," Reese grunted. "So what's your strategy?"

"We kill him," Seraph answered quickly.

Reese winced. "That's _not_ much of a strategy. Ambient's a cunning, manipulative organoid. By the time you figure out how to kill him, he's already killed you. I've known him longer than you have… trust me."

"I'm not asking for your opinion. We'll down this organoid with superior manpower. Anything—no matter how powerful—can be defeated. This'll be a base full of corpses if we don't put an end to his organoid's rampage. Screw Dr. Laon's glorious project; he'll have to find an alternate solution to amp his precious Zoid cores. And where is Raven?"

"I've notified him since this went down. He's not answering," Reese regrettably replied.

Seraph cursed. "Of course! He wouldn't be Raven if he cared enough to assist us. Okay, I want you, Fiona and Dr. D to fall back to the safe zone until this is handled."

"Not with _my _organoid still in the line of fire. I'm coming with you."

Seraph didn't bother to argue with Reese. As long as she stayed out of his way, then she was welcome to lend a helping hand. With that Seraph could only expel a deep, grievous sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, took a while for me to get this chapter up, but it's up. I've been neglecting this fic lately since I've been working on my Halo fic. However, I've taken a prolonged break from Halo and have turned my concentration back on Zoids. As the chapter title explains, this is all about Ambient's rebirth. Stated before, Ambient was my favorite organoid of the series, so why not finally elaborate on him. I tried to make his deput menacing as possible. Ambient's mad at the world, humans in particular; and he'd like nothing better than to be free of human control. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of _STL: Revolution_. The next chapter will further the Backdraft's plan to subdue and/or kill Ambient._

**-NeoAurora**


	20. Opposition

**Chapter XIX:**

**—Opposition—**

**第19章：野党**

* * *

A squad of soldiers advanced on Ambient's position, raining a hellish blaze of constant gunfire. The organoid hunkered down behind its tail, deflecting the multitude of heated lead to protect his face. Ambient had rampaged throughout the east wing of the Backdraft's facility, fighting mercilessly toward the west. With the entire base on lockdown, the organoid had reasoned that the only way to escape was to cut the power. Human engineering was basically the same wherever Ambient traveled.

With this base being isolated from the rest of humanity, there was no doubt in Ambient's mind that there had to be a collection of generators somewhere. With that in mind, the organoid burned his boosters, breaking through the human defenses with ease. Though critically damaged, Specula commenced another round with Ambient, tripping him up before him leave the wing. The red organoid crashed to the floor, tumbling end over end. He dug his tail into the linoleum flooring, halting his forward progress.

By the time he stood, Specula was instantly upon him. She pierced Ambient's right shoulder with her mandible, ignited her boosters, and flung Ambient clear across the spacious hallway. His body crashed through a safety glass window and into a storage room. Enraged, Ambient exploded from underneath of mangled file cabinets that had collapsed over him. He leaped out of the window, but Specula waited for him. A flash of sapphire was all Ambient could see before Specula's tail went across his face. Nearby warriors joined in the fight, hammering Ambient again his gunfire. He tried to escape, but Specula blocked him.

"We've got him now!" a soldier announced.

Seraph and Reese rounded the distant corner, spotting the cornered organoid up ahead. Reese slowed her sprint a bit, relieved Specula had survived. Seraph, however, was just glad Specula was able to keep Ambient in one spot. With the assassin tightened his newly obtained weapon—a grenade launcher that resembled a modified assault rifle with rotating pods in the middle. It was heavy duty weapon, and Seraph needed every bit of it to down Ambient. Ahead, Specula kept up her fight against the rival organoid, pinning him down while the soldiers around him fired point-blank rounds into his armor.

Ambient aimed his boosters downward, blasting them to their full capacity. In a burst of strength, the organoid launched himself off the floor, crushing Specula into the ceiling. As the blue organoid descended to the floor, Ambient caught her in mid-air before tossing her weighty body into the firing warriors. The organoid kicked aside the remaining soldiers, just as an explosive shell detonated against his mid-section. The blast sent Ambient spiraling into the adjacent wall, his armor scorched and red-hot to the touch.

He stumbled to his feet, cringing from the pain that echoed through his body. Ambient turned to face the culprit. Seraph approached the altitudinous organoid, aiming his weapon high.

"You're gonna be a scrap yard by the time I'm done with you!" Seraph angrily shouted.

Ambient bared his needle-like teeth, exposing his metallic gums. He released a bone-chilling roar in the face of Seraph—a challenge. The skilled warrior stood unfazed as he loaded another shell. For the moment, the two walked casually around one another, but Seraph wasn't about waste time in his eternal dance. He pulled the trigger, but Ambient saw it coming.

The organoid batted the shell away, plunging his large head into Seraph's chest. Ambient pinned Seraph against the wall, rearing back his left arm to gut the human. In the blink of an eye, Seraph drew a knife, stabbing Ambient in the neck with it. The organoid shrieked, releasing his victim. He doubled back, trying to pry the knife from his neck, but his minuscule couldn't reach it. Seraph went for his fallen weapon, hurdled over Ambient's thrashing tail, and grabbed the grenade launcher. He fired two close-range rounds, causing powerful recoil that launched Seraph off his feet.

Ambient toppled over onto his side, critically injured. Sections of armor around his hind legs and med-section were twisted open, while scorch marks blackened his face. He tried to stand, but Seraph fired another shell into him. The organoid's body went limp. When the smoke had cleared, it appeared that Ambient had finally been stopped, or at least immobilized. Now that it was safe, Reese raced from behind cover, booking it to her fallen Specula. She was badly injured, but it was nothing that Specula couldn't recuperate from.

Reese embraced her organoid's massive head, expressing a strong exhale. Seraph walked past her, dumping the empty shells and loading up fresh ones. He advanced toward Ambient, coming within a meter of his body. Extending his leg, Seraph lightly kicked the organoid then aimed his weapon. Ambient didn't move, and even his emerald eyes had dulled. Seraph took two steps back from the organoid before turning his back to it. The morphine had since worn off and the severe pain began to return. As more soldiers raced around the distant corner, he summed up enough strength to wave his hand.

"It's all clear! Get a trolley down here to…"

"Seraph!" Reese cried out.

Before Seraph could react, Ambient rose up in the blink of an eye, sunk his teeth into the assassin's ankle, and yanked him into the air. The organoid slammed Seraph's body twice into the floor, once against the wall, then threw him energy shield-protected windows behind them. The shields briefly electrocuted the warrior before deflecting him like a cannon ball. Seraph's broken and bloodied body landed hard into a concrete pillar.

Crippled from the salvo of the ammunition that had been fired into his body, Ambient burned his boosters, fleeing the scene. He disappeared within a darkened office, sealing the door behind him to avoid suspicion. The organoid went down on bended knees, scrutinizing the damaged he'd received. His armor had been breached from his neck to his tail. A clear fluid dripped from the wounds, a solution that kept his inward circuitry lubricated and preventing overheated systems. Ambient had to admit that the humans had mobilized well against him. It was like they predicted that this was going to happen.

Every escape route had been blocked, seemingly impossible to leave. What did they want him for anyway? He had nothing to gain, not personally; but it was obvious without him, the humans would be devastated. '_Good,_' Ambient hissed. It would make his day to leave his human captors broken from failure. The organoid stopped thinking, for even his AI processers must've been damaged in some way, causing a strain on his systems—the organoid equivalent to a migraine. With that the organoid curled himself up tight, gradually healing himself of his wounds. Regenerating himself to full health would take a while, but if he was going to break free from his prison, he'd need all the strength he could muster.

* * *

Reese stood over her defeated organoid, concerned that Specula might've been too damaged to heal herself. The Zoidian massaged her forehead with closed eyes. Everything had so gone wrong so fast, and to make matters worse, it could've all been avoided. Ambient was never an organoid to be domesticated, even when he belonged to Hiltz. What made Dr. Laon think he could control such a beast? It was a mistake even allowing that organoid to live. If it was up to Reese, she would've destroyed Ambient while he was still inside his pod. The Zoidian didn't bother arguing with herself, it wouldn't change anything. She could only move forward, lending her assistance wherever she could.

With that Reese left Specula's side, going off to help the wounded. A multitude of moaning soldiers lay against the walls, some sobbing in pain. The dead had since been placed in onyx body bags and hauled away. It reminded Reese of the days when the war between the Empire and the Republic. Even in the future, humankind had yet to solve its woes. She guessed they never would, for there would always someone who wanted power so badly that they'd kill for it. And look where she was… helping the very ones that would disrupt the balance of peace for power.

Reese felt as if her life was a Rubik cube—no matter much she tried to change, she always continued to _mix_with the various colorations of evil. The Zoidian could only sigh grievously in pain. Would she ever become a solid color for justice and not bloodshed? Maybe Ambient's rampage was sign that this was her time, a time for her to do at least one good deed in her miserable life. So it was decided—Reese would kill this organoid to the very end, even if it claimed her life in the process.

It was then that a pair of familiar faces revealed themselves. They're timing, however, couldn't have been worse. For the first time in her life, the sight of Raven made Reese sick to her stomach. In past times, she'd overlooked his selfish, anti-social behavior, viewing it as an attractive flaw. Now, though, it would have been better if she never knew Raven. The dark clad warrior and his organoid casually strolled into the bloodied corridor, watching soldiers being attended to by medics. Raven couldn't help to feel a tad bit responsible for what had happened. He should've been there upon Ambient's awakening, but his feelings toward the organoid squashed his emotions.

From afar, Seraph was being lifted onto a gurney, his blood instantly soaking the white fabric underneath him. He rushed quickly to the nearest med-station as his pacemaker read severely low vitals.

_'Guess he wasn't so strong after all,' _Raven pondered to himself.

The warrior ignored the fallen assassin, going over to Reese to see if he could lend a hand. As she returned to attend to Specula, Raven leaned against the tall in front of her. "Guess Ambient's been through here, huh?"

"I guess so," Reese replied in a harsh, _'get away from me'_ tone.

Raven arched a brow at her tone, chalking it up to the chaos that had unfolded. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked, seemingly unaware of the fuse he'd lit under Reese's tongue.

At that moment, Reese's anger had boiled over, forcing her to erupt. She stood up from covering Specula's wounds, screaming loudly in Raven's face.

"You're a little late to be asking to help, don't you think? Maybe if _you_ would've been there when that demon woke up, then this probably would've have happened! 'Anything I can do to help,'" Reese mocked before taking a breath. "Yeah, that's bull! Do me a favor Raven; get out of my face before I say something I surely won't regret!"

"What made you think we could've stopped that organoid?" Raven barked back, gaining the attention of the personnel around them. "That organoid's had over a thousand years to perfect itself. Ambient's a freakin' locomotive, nothing can stop him until he powers down. I'm here now, so what's your problem?"

"Look around, Raven!" Reese retaliated. "This is the result of you just now being here! You're such selfish jerk!"

Raven saw red. There was no way this Zoidian was about to blame everything that happened here on him. "Don't blame your ability to fail at everything on me! _You _had an opportunity to down that organoid, but did you… Hmm, let me think… Uh, no! You're weak, and you'll also be weak until you learn to take control. You were nothing before Hiltz and you're nothing without me, so—"

Reese slapped Raven across his face.

"Don't!" Reese snarled, her jaw clinched with tears in her eyes.

Before a single tear fell, Reese shoved Raven aside, briskly leaving before he could see her weep bitterly. Raven didn't see her leave; he couldn't bare it. He knew he had hurt her, brutally and unnecessarily. Raven pinched his eyes shut, thinking he should go after her. No, he wouldn't. Nothing he could say would erase wounds his tongue inflicted. Raven looked up from the floor, turning around to see the faces of those who'd overheard the verbal outburst. The medics had grown silent, and even the wounded soldiers didn't utter a word. It was dead, uncomfortable silence. By now, with the exception of Specula, the corridor was empty, leaving only Raven and Shadow.

When all had gone from his view, Raven rested his back against the wall, gradually sliding down onto the floor. He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, feeling a familiar sensation around his heart. He'd felt this before long ago. How could he have said such things, and to Reese no doubt? Out of all the people who had given up on Raven, Reese was always there to comfort him, to make him feel worthy again. And now he'd done the unthinkable—he ran off the only person he cared for. Raven lowered his head into his arms, grieving inside. Shadow stood over him, gently rubbing his tail against his companion's back.

"You'll have to earn her forgiveness," a soft, sympathetic voice spoke.

Raven looked up from the darkness, meeting the crimson glare of Fiona. He rolled his eyes. This was the last person he wanted to see, the over-emotional Zoidian of his rival.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a dejected tone.

"I was dispatched to fetch medical supplies from another med-station," Fiona honestly answered, finding herself usually calm before her enemy.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Raven sighed.

Fiona shrugged with a light nod. "Pretty much."

The warrior hung his head low with a grunt. "I'm a monster, aren't I?"

'_Yes,_' Fiona mentally exclaimed, but badgering the lowly warrior would be unloving and rude.

So, against her better judgment, the blonde Zoidian took a seat beside Raven. "You're not a monster," Fiona ensured. "You just aren't used to friendships. You've been with Shadow so long that it's handicapped you from forming meaningful relationships with humans. Just give her a little a time."

"No," Raven spat. "She'll never forgive me. I said some horrible things. It wouldn't surprise me if she never spoke to me again. I've lost her."

Fiona felt hurt to her heart. Never before had she known that Raven was capable of having emotions. Before Fiona realized what she had done, her hand was on Raven's shoulder. Raven paused, his eyes scrutinizing her misplaced hand. The Zoidian took her hand away, displaying a nervous smile. She cleared her throat, recovering from the awkward moment.

"You haven't lost her, Raven; but I highly suggest you seek forgiveness before it's too late. You've made incredible progress, though."

"How so?" the warrior exhaled, scratching the back of his neck.

"You've reached the point where you're considering someone else's feelings besides your own. That means you care for her," Fiona added.

"I don't care for her," Raven said, shaking his head before swallowing. "I love her."

Fiona made a silent squelch. Did she just hear Raven utter the word _'love'_? The blonde Zoidian could do nothing but smile. She came to her feet, turning around to extend a hand to Raven.

"Then I know she'll forgive you. Now get up; we have an organoid to hunt down!"

Raven took Fiona's hand, standing upright. He gave a faint, almost nonexistent smile of gratitude, nodding thankfully at the Zoidian.

"Thanks," he said, baffled that of all people, Fiona would be the one to speak sense into him. "But if you utter this to a single soul..."

"I know," Fiona laughed. "You'll kill me."

With that Raven and Shadow departed from Fiona, going to locate Ambient and take him down. But inside the dark room where the organoid had taken refuge, Ambient's emerald glare glowed brightly in the darkness as his wounds had healed to perfection. He could already feel his strength returning. Burning with renewed energy, the organoid emerged from the gloom, pushing out a booming roar that echoed throughout the entire facility. Raven and Shadow at once turned their faces to the roar, then glanced into each other's eyes. This was their time now, and they wouldn't fail.

* * *

**A/N:** _Not as lengthy as previous chapters, but just as powerful. When it comes to writing about emotions, I'm not the best, so I hope captured enough emotion. After all, I live with three women and a neurotic beagle, so I should have improved. I personally liked the Raven-Fiona segment. It made Raven appear more human and less animalistic. But anyway, since the previous chapter got such a great reception, I decided not to wait until next week to post another chapter. Stay alert for Chapter 20:_ Vengence is Mine.

**-NeoAurora**


	21. Veangence Is Mine

********

Chapter XX:

**—Vengeance Is Mine—**

******章では、20：復讐は私のものです**

* * *

Under the cover of darkness, Ambient elusively stalked about the isolated pockets of darkened corridors. He'd successfully eluded the watchful eyes of the humans, gingerly making his to the facility's power sector. He sensed the vibrant energy source through his sensors, using them to guide him. It wouldn't be much farther now. The energy source was growing stronger and stronger after every step. Ambient withdrew into the darkness, just as a pair of tardy Backdraft soldiers hurried to the search party.

The organoid snorted, _'What imbeciles.'_

What made them think they could defeat him? Since escaping near death from within the Deathsaurer's core millennia ago, Ambient had perfected himself in body and skill. Yes, he retained his physical appearance, but the organoid had grown increasingly stronger. Like the evolution of Zoids, organoids too improved themselves, and Ambient had done just that. His speed, his strength, his special abilities—all had been amplified to their maximum limits. And Ambient would continue to learn, to develop into the ultimate organoid.

Though it had taken over a thousand years of solace, it was well worth it. Nor human or Zoid could defeat him. The organoid, though, was by no means invincible, and Ambient knew this. That human, the one was bold enough to even approach him, nearly overwhelmed him; but then again, any human was powerless without some form of weapon. With that Ambient pushed himself onward, following the growing sensation that radiated from the obtuse power source somewhere within the base.

The red plated organoid stealthily made his way into the belly of the facility, eventually reaching a split hall. He raised his emerald eyes to the ceiling, making out the human words written on the sign that was bolted to the spine of the hall's separate ways. Ambient knew and understood the human language, but his comprehension wasn't perfect. From what he could make out, the sector containing the facilities power was off to the left. A caution sign, along with a "authorized personnel only" warning, allowed the organoid to sum up his own theory.

So he went left, walking a couple of meters before spotting the entrance. The doorway was nothing but a pair of automated titanium doors with square Plexiglas at their tops. Gaining entry, however, wasn't an issue. The issue, though, was the human blockade. Troops—over thirty in number—guarded the entry way religiously. Every troop, even the lowest of the lowest concerning rank, wielded the likewise weapon Ambient had faced before. That single weapon had almost single handily defeated the proud organoid, but from what Ambient would study from the body language of the humans, they were hardly as skilled as the human he faced before.

Some of the soldiers paced about frequently, while others checked their surroundings from paranoia. Ambient was flattered. He had no idea he'd struck this much fear into their hearts. This caused the organoid to form a devilish grin; but Ambient was no fool. Those humans might've been scared, but they were still armed; and even the most "wizz in their pants" soldier could muster up confidence with a solid weapon in their hands. The organoid weighed his options, pondering deeply on his attack strategy.

Taking them by surprise, though, was the best option. There was nothing sweeter than surprising as scared foe, for fearful enemies would make mistakes, misfire, flinch, or flee. Ambient pulled back from his vantage point, taking a few paces back before setting his boosters ablaze. He rocketed from his stance, increased his speed, then banked left around the corner where he once stood. The soldiers shrieked in shock, having no time to react. Ambient forced his body through the bulk of them, mowing them down with brute force. Troops that weren't affected, on the other hand, raised their weapons to fire. Explosive shells the size of D-sized batteries detonated against the sleek, well manicured wall.

Ambient zipped right, then left to avoid the damaging rounds. He landed briefly, swinging his tail to take the soldiers' legs from under them. The organoid ascended once again, maneuvering too quickly for the soldiers to aim properly. Stray shells bounced against the shield-covered windows, exploding at the feet of unwary troops. From a human standpoint, it was mass chaos. The target motioned swiftly, pausing briefly to physically overpower them. And if the organoid didn't kill you, poorly fired grenade shells did.

By the time Ambient had concluded his aerial tactic, just a single soldier remained among a sea of dead and unconscious comrades. The organoid landed before the lowly soldier, towering over him with an intimidating stare. Paralyzed by his fear, the soldier didn't have the courage to even raise his weapon. Ambient gingerly plucked the weapon from the soldier's quivering hands, dealt a death blow with his tail, and dropped the weapon from his maw.

Cleared of obstacles, Ambient scrutinized the access panel beside the doorway. The panel required a human fingertip scan, and since the facility to under siege by the lone organoid, Ambient doubted the security clearance would be high. He backed away from the door, scanning the rank insignia stitched onto the soldiers' shoulders. Ambient ignored the Private and Corporal markings, searching intently for high-ranking officers. At that moment, one of the soldiers began coming to. The organoid centered his vision on the human, watching him struggle to lift his upper torso. Ambient squinted his eyes, analyzing the 1st Lieutenant insignia on his shoulder.

The soldier rolled over onto his hands and knees, coughing up a mouthful of blood. His waist gushed blood from a piece of shrapnel embedded within his flesh. He grimaced, just as the organoid stood over him. The soldier looked up, his vision obscured from the blood running down his scalp. Ambient closed his claws around his arm, dragging him toward the door. The troopers moaned lazily, his larynx injured from taking a blow from the organoid's tail. Once tearing the blood soaked glove from the human's hand, Ambient forced the soldier's hand over the panel.

The screen flashed green, authorizing the doors to be opened. Satisfied, Ambient dropped the soldier on the floor, freely advancing into the power sector. The trooper snatched an earpiece from one of the dead soldiers, stuck it in his ear, then fingered the rubber activation key. He broadcast on ever available channel, spamming every soldier in range.

"Can… can anyone hear me…?" He cringed, gripping his wound. "…The organoid…, he's breached the power grid. Repeat…, the organoid's breached the power grid. Send… everyone!"

The soldier collapsed, dead.

* * *

Ambient admired the spacious room, glaring up at the four individual generators. The generators reached a staggering height, each of which reached 150 feet even. They were coated in a dark metal with rib-like vents running along their sides. The room in itself was kept at a constant negative 80 degrees, for the generators themselves burned at high temperatures. Ambient could feel the heat radiating from the silo-sized machines. It would foolish, from Ambient's standpoint, to try to physically destroy the generators, so he began searching for a control panel. He walked along the fringes of the machines, assuming any module would be kept a distance from the burning giants.

It was then that the organoid sighted the control module. A single console was located within a bright, octagon-shaped office in the rear of the grid. The organoid casually approached the office's door, kicked it down, and eyed the series of consoles, switches, and keyboards. _'This would be simple,'_Ambient thought. He would just need to locate the emergency breaker, destroy it, then it would smooth sailing. Then again, however, humans weren't idiots. Any base of this magnitude would protect itself against threatening sources—a failsafe.

Timidly, Ambient gazed at the numerous keys and switches, subtracting the lesser ones. There, placed harmlessly on the wall, was a junction box. He came up to the metallic box, ripping the front casing off. Four, brightly colored keys laid inside, all controlling the four generators outside the office. Ambient smirked, preparing to extend his snout to shut them down.

"I wouldn't do that," a familiar voice spoke.

Ambient paused, turning promptly to match the voice with the face. '_My, my,' _the organoid growled. _'A familiar face… one that I remember.'_

Raven and Shadow stood in the doorway of the office, blocking the crimson organoid's escape. "You've had fun, haven't you?" Raven said, easing his way around the edges of the office.

"Let me be the one to tell you that the fun ends here. My superiors want you alive, but to tell you the truth, I don't care either way."

Ambient snorted, unfazed. Seeing Raven again was bitter-sweet. He should have known his last opponent would be the most difficult. Shadow, for one, wasn't a pushover. The two organoid had never engaged before, but Ambient didn't need a personal altercation with Shadow to know his strength. Out of all the organoids, Shadow had the most strength, the most durability. However, Ambient had not been cryogenically frozen for a thousand years like Shadow. The onyx organoid retained his skill level from long ago, while Ambient had improved himself. Ambient was the strong one now, and he doubted that Shadow would prove to be the victor. Raven halted his advancements, staring into the organoid's eyes now.

"Your reign of terror is over, Ambient, and today…, vengeance is mine!"

Shadow launched himself into the air, diving over Ambient. He wrapped the end of this tail around the red plated organoid's neck, pulling him down to the floor with great force. The dark clad organoid wrapped his jaws around the back of Ambient's neck, embedding his teeth deep. Ambient growled, baring his teeth in rage. He threw back his body, slamming Shadow against the wall. The impact of the hit forced Shadow to let go, allowing Ambient the strike back. He slugged his head underneath Shadows', causing the dark organoid to stumble, dazed but not incapacitated. Before Ambient to deal his next blow, Shadow evaded the attack, hooked his claws into red organoid's waist, extended his wings, and then catapulted him and Ambient threw the glass window of the office.

While the organoids scuffled, Raven drew his sidearm, going over to rendezvous with the coming Backdraft troops. The troops, armed and prepped for combat, began spreading out under the direction of Raven. They took up specific positions around the power station, preventing Ambient from escaping. Lastly, Raven stood at the doorway, ready to be the first to foil the organoid's attempt to flee. Oblivious to the actions around him, Ambient charged for Shadow, swinging his spike to tail to gore him. Shadow spun underneath the tail, stepped around to Ambient's blindside, then shoved him into one of the generators.

The generator shocked Ambient's body, paralyzing him for a moment. Shadow sprinted headfirst into his enemy, ramming the crown of his head into Ambient's metallic gut. Ambient made a gagging sound, coughing up a mouthful of clear, slimy fluid. Shadow promptly followed up with a vicious tail whip, sending the enemy organoid soaring. Ambient landed hard against another generator, bruising the resilient armor that encased the colossal machine.

_'Formidable,' _Ambient admitted.

Shadow was a strong, experienced opponent, knowing his way around a fight. He was fighting hard and fast, a technique that would better suffice on a weaker challenger, though. At this rate, Shadow would tire himself out fighting this way, but Ambient wouldn't wait until then. He was impatient as his fury mounted. Freedom was at his midst, so the organoid relinquished his cavalier mindset. Shadow was a _real _opponent, one that should be respected, not toyed with. For Ambient, the gloves were now off.

The scarlet organoid pushed off his hind legs, simultaneously actuating his boosters. He threw himself into Shadow with enough force to breach through a Zoid's body through and through. Shadow let out an agonizing cry, just before his body was flung headfirst into the concrete. The soldiers nearby, however, came into action. They unloaded their weaponry on Ambient's position, pelting him with heated led and explosive shells. The organoid took flight, circling around the power station. Troopers fired wildly, having no sense of coordination or aim.

"Cease fire…" Raven order. "…You'll damage the generators!"

The soldiers silenced their weapons, dumping empty clips for fresh ones. There, Shadow had yanked his head from the concrete. He circled the station with his icy glare in search for Ambient. The infuriated organoid, however, was perched above him.

"Shadow!" Raven called out the warning.

Ambient landed feet first onto Shadow's head, slamming his head into the floor underneath his full weight. He sunk his teeth into the charcoal organoid, snatching up off the floor. As Shadow's limp body floated skyward, Ambient drove his spiked tail into his chest. Shadow cried out, his eyes fading into a dull tent. Ambient hung him in the air for a moment, marveling at his own strength.

Without a second thought, the scarlet beast released Shadow's limp body, snorting arrogantly. Raven's hand clinched around his firearm. This organoid had been a thorn in his flesh for far too long. Any notion about capturing Ambient alive fled rapidly from his mind. He wanted his organoid deader than a squashed insect set on fire before being detonated by a nuclear ordinance.

"Fall back!" Raven commanded to the troops. "Clear out!"

The soldiers heeded the order, filing out of the station with their weapons to the organoid. A single Backdraft trooper came up behind Raven.

"What are your orders, sir?"

Raven turned around, staring briefly into the soldier's reflective visor. "Take a couple steps back."

Puzzled by the order, the soldier obediently took two steps back before fixing his mouth to speak. Before he could, however, Raven spoke first.

"I'm taking him alone," he said, preparing to seal the station door.

The trooper's face dropped as his eyes widened. "All due respect, sir, but you're out your da—" The door sealed.

Raven ejected the full clip from his pistol, exchanging it for high-caliber, armor-piercing rounds. He shoved the clip within the empty slot, clicked it back, and starting walking toward Ambient.

"This is going to end in two ways, Ambient—either you kill me or I kill you…" The dark clad warrior gripped the gun with both hands. "…And I'm bettin' the latter."

Ambient grinned in anticipation, flicking his tail. The warrior and the organoid stalked around one another, sizing each other up. Raven held his pistol tightly, his finger grazing the trigger. Never before had Raven faced an organoid, at least not like this. In retrospect, a human-organoid engagement would be easily one-sided with the organoid being the most powerful party. Raven, though, was committed. Ambient outweighed him in skill, speed, and power; but the warrior didn't care.

The organoid would pay for his actions against Raven's parents. Yes, killing Ambient would revive his parents, but avenging them would have to suffice. At that moment, Raven struck first. He raised his gun to fire, but Ambient analyzed his movements before Raven could pull the trigger. The organoid went right, swiping his tail toward the human's ankles. Raven hurdled over Ambient's tail, just as he fired the first shot.

The single round sparked against Ambient's shoulder, leaving a deep indentation. Ambient roared, swiftly knocking Raven to the floor. He swiped the gun from the human's hand with his claws, rendering his victim weaponless. Raven kicked the organoid's underside, but the kicks felt like pelts from stones to Ambient. The scarlet beast opened his maw, baring his bloodstained teeth. Warm fluid mixed with the abundance of human blood dripped onto Raven's face, smelling of iron.

Nearby, Shadow began to stir, lazily raising his bruised and dented head. His vision was crippled, for Ambient's assault had damaged his optical lenses. It was if looking through a pair of glasses with a series of spider web-like fractures. He pictured multiple forms of Ambient's body, including his human companion underneath him. Shadow tried raised his mangled body but collapsed. His right leg had been injured. Sparks from exposed circuitry fluttered as lubrication fluid slid down like blood. Shadow watched as Ambient tortured Raven, inching toward his face with teeth grazing his cheeks.

The dark organoid forced himself upright, using the last of his fading energy. Shadow pushed off his functional leg, lowered his shoulder, and collided with Ambient. The sudden attack ran Ambient's teeth across Raven's face, leaving a bloodied laceration from the right side of his cheek to the bridge of his nose. Ignoring the searing pain, Raven rolled over, fetching his gun. Once Ambient had pushed Shadow away, Raven unloaded the entire clip into the organoid. Ambient protected his face, taking the brunt of rounds to his tail as his barreled toward the human.

Raven doubled back, reloading quickly at the same time. Shadow leaped onto Ambient's back, giving Raven a chance to escape. The warrior made a mad dash between the four generators, eluding the crimson organoid. Ambient hissed, flipping the weak Shadow over his head, slamming the organoid onto his back. Raven motioned around one of the generators, firing a single round into Ambient to get him away from Shadow. The organoid released an aggressive roar, livid beyond comprehension. He kicked aside Shadow's body, advancing toward Raven's position like a seasoned predator.

Raven pulled back behind the generator, his clothing soaked in sweat from the heat around him.

_'Something had to give,' _Raven thought.

His little pistol wasn't doing anything against that monster, and he wouldn't stand a chance against Ambient without a weapon. This organoid had truly tested him, even more than Van or that arrogant punk Bit. He needed a better weapon or at least something… Raven raised his eyes, staring at the solution before him—the generators. They were the perfect weapon, although he'd hear a mouthful from the Count about destroying one.

_'Screw it,' _Raven mentally exclaimed.

It was either use the generator to down this organoid or die. So Raven went to work, searching desperately for something he could use as an explosive. Ambient's shadow danced against the nearby wall. He was close. Raven had to buy some time. He fired aimless rounds into the floor, causing Ambient to rethink his strategy. It was then that Raven sighted a fire extinguisher mounted on the far wall. Yes, it would be perfect. He fired a couple of stray rounds, just before he sprinted for the extinguisher.

Raven yanked it from the wall, hurried back to one of the generators, and lodged it underneath a gap within the armor. Before Raven could prepare his plan, however, Ambient lurched from behind the same generator. He swung his tail, striking the side of the generator. Raven rolled away from the rampaging organoid, aiming his gun for the extinguisher, firing. His four shots missed, and the pistol clicked. Ambient came toward him, crouching low with an almost demonic growl.

Raven's heart raced, having hadn't been this afraid of Ambient since his first encounter with the beast. Suddenly, before Ambient strike, Shadow intervened one last time, throwing a vicious tail slap. The red organoid stumbled back, just before Shadow tackled him to the floor. Raven promptly reloaded as the furious Ambient catapulted Shadow into the air. He tossed the black armored organoid clear across the power station, ensuring he wouldn't interrupt again. Like a savage beast, Ambient charged for Raven, mouth agape. Raven emptied his entire clip into the extinguisher, hitting it.

The tank overpressurized, exploding. A mist of white coolant splattered about, while bits of the tanks shrapnel sparked within the sensitive network inside the generator. Bluish-white flames rolled up from underneath the generator as sparks showered like heavy rain. At that moment, a series of explosions occurred, traveling up the single generator until reaching its peak. Raven saw a bright light as he and Ambient were blown back from the powerful shockwave.

Ambient, being the closest to the generator, took a heavy hit, launching him into the concrete so hard it fractured had collapsed over him. Raven, though, slid across the linoleum tiles, just before Shadow caught him before he slammed fatally into the wall. The entire facility shook and the lights flickered, died, then came back to life. Raven forced his eyes open, his entire body aching. He and Shadow laid motionless for a moment, both of them pushed to their very limits. Shadow rested his head on Raven's shoulder, growling softly.

Raven returned the gesture, leaning his head upon Shadows'. The door to the station slid open as troops scurried inside. Their eyes were instantly drawn to the smoking generator tower. Flames remained around its exterior, so soldiers hurried to douse them. Others went in search for Ambient, eventually sighting a sliver of his armor underneath slabs of concrete. They hefted the blocks of building material from off the organoid, checking to see if it was dead or alive. Raven stood up, limping toward the soldiers. He stared at the organoid, relieved to see him still. Ambient had been greatly injured from the explosion and the concrete slabs, satisfyingly dead from the Raven's standpoint.

A soldier turned to face Raven, patting him on the shoulder. "You rock hard, man," he praised.

At this point, Raven didn't care. He and Shadow had done it. They had put an end to Ambient's rampage, and whatever Dr. Laon had in store for this organoid, Raven could only hope it ended with Ambient being dissected or something of that nature. A medic then approached Raven, taking him to the opposite end of the station to tend to his wounds. While the medic taped a gauze bandage across Raven's facial laceration, Ryss jogged into the station, shocked by the amount of damage caused.

She scanned the surroundings, searching for Raven. She found him sitting upon a stretcher the medic had brought with him, while Shadow rested nearby to heal himself. The Zoidian sighed, proceeding toward him. Raven caught sight of her, instantly sitting up. He grimaced, his spine feeling as if it had been snapped.

"Take it easy, boy," the medic instructed. "Lucky you ain't on a slab in the morgue."

"Give us a minute?" Ryss asked the medic.

The medic finished securing Raven's IV, pumping in a measure of morphine and a mile sedative. "Make it fast," he said. "He'll be out soon."

Ryss have the medic a half smile as he departed. She then met Raven's eyes, shaking her eyes with perched lips. "What am I going to do with you? It wasn't surprising when I was told you locked yourself in here with that crazed organoid."

"I didn't think you'd care," Raven supposed, reliving what he had said to Ryss earlier.

Ryss shrugged, waving her hand. "I'm a big girl. What about Ambient… is he…"

"Deader than we should be, right?" Raven replied, his speech starting to slur from the medication.

Ryss smiled with sealed lips, clutching Raven's hand. "I'll be there when you wake up."

Before Raven could reply, the sedative took over, easing him asleep. The medic promptly returned, wheeling him away to the infirmary. Ryss watched him leave her sight, covering her heart with her hand. She exhaled in relief. Though idiotic, Raven was alive and breathing. The Zoidian calmed her nerves, going over to witness the body of Ambient herself. Troopers had since removed his body from the rubble and placed it upon a trolley for transport. Ryss analyzed his lifeless body, but an eerie aura emitted from the so-called deceased organoid.

The blue-haired Zoidian stared into Ambient's dull emerald eyes, fearing that this was far from the end.

* * *

**A/N:** _My apologies for the delayed post. I've been reviving old deleted fics , but that's no real excuse. Anyway, Ambient's terror has ended thanks to the brave and bold actions of Raven and Shadow. I hated to treat Ambient this way, but hey, even I thought he needed to be stopped. Thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. It has plenty of action from start to finish for all you action-junkies. However, I was asked in a review about the goings-on of Bit and the others, so the next chapter might revert back to them. Plus, with Bit on his back with Stoller, it should be a thrilling genesis to the epic Mount Iselina battle. Well, that is all my loyal readers. Stay alert for the next chapter._

**-NeoAurora**


	22. Zeke's New Power

**Chapter XXI:**

**—Zeke's New Power—**

**第21章：ジークのニューパワー**

* * *

Bit sat uncomfortably in the pleather booth, watching Stoller occasionally take a sip from a white coffee mug. Stoller raised his blue eyes, meeting Bit's stare. The blonde warrior looked away, balling the paper casing from his straw into a tight ball. He took a few quick glances at the sprinkle of people throughout the small diner. The warrior pair had paused their return to the Blitz Team's base, taking a break from their strenuous thirty-eight hour journey from the Sun Colony. They were another seven hours from their destination, but the two couldn't go any further without refueling.

Bit, for one, was nervous about bringing Stoller back with him. It wasn't like he was a friend of the team. He could also expect a mouthful from the Doc about his extended absence, and probably Leena, too. Her messages had ceased, but a single message remained on Bit's PDA. Instead of deleting it, the young warrior unwillingly opened the message. Bit was mildly shocked. The message didn't contain harsh language or insults. It simply stated that she hoped whatever he was doing would benefit everyone. Against his better judgment, Bit accessed the reply screen. He motioned his thumbs over the digital keyboard, informing Leena that all was well at that he'd be back sooner than they expected.

"Groupies messaging you?" Stoller asked, setting down his empty mug.

Bit looked up, laughing lightly as he tucked his PDA away. "Brad has groupies. I just attract giggling twelve-year-olds."

The seasoned Zoid warrior lightly convulsed, vaguely recalling the days when he was once a young man. Those days were long gone, and this aging man was all that was left. Stoller dismissed the thoughts, for they were irrelevant at this point. He checked the time on his patch, estimating whether or not they'd reach the Blitz Team's base before nightfall. It was still early, about 6:45 am.

"So where have you been… all this time since we last battled?" Bit inquired out of the blue, catching Stoller off guard.

The former Backdraft warrior stared into Bit's eyes for a moment, contemplating the question. Should he answer? It didn't matter anymore. Bit had found in the Sun Colony, a place Stoller thought no one would ever search out. This would probably be his last few days alive by the time the Backdraft was done with him; so Stoller answered him.

"I bounced around Zi… on the run, so to speak."

"From whom… the Backdraft?" Bit followed up, summing up his own reason.

Stoller took a sip from the mug, grunting as the warm liquid slid down his throat. "When you're labeled a traitor by the Backdraft, you're essentially asking to become a priority target. You see, Bit, the Backdraft's more than just a group of outlaws who rule unsanctioned battles. It's a ruthless, lethal group; and I have a feeling you've experienced just how ruthless they can be, too."

Bit agreed with a subtle gesture of the head, reliving the multiple, life-threatening fights against the Backdraft. Never before had he fought against an enemy so merciless and cold. He had finally gotten a taste of what Van and the others had experienced when Zi was at war millennia ago.

"But why would they be after you? You're no longer a threat, and it's not like you were plotting to expose them to the authorities," Bit voiced his concerns.

"It doesn't matter," Stoller shrugged. "I might've not been one of the 'top dogs' of the organization, but I do possess sensitive information about them. For example, their hideout in Mount Iselina… or their ultimate contingency plan if ever the Backdraft was overthrown."

Bit's attention peaked. "Whoa, whoa… contingency plan? And this plan contains…?" The blonde warrior motioned his hands in a spinning fashion, hoping Stoller would elaborate.

Stigma turned the mug with his fingers, darting his eyes around the diner. This was exactly why the Backdraft had tracked him down. Such information was never to be told to anyone, especially outsiders. An oath was even taken, but Stoller was no longer affiliated, and frankly, he didn't care. Why not tell Bit everything?

"Years ago, the Count and the Committee of Seven—the Backdraft's leaders—organized a secret project that would possibly overthrow any government, so that they'd undoubtedly reign supreme. This project, however, was a last resort. It would only be called into action if the Backdraft was to be defeated; and thanks to your efforts during the Royal Cup, the project is probably underway."

"This project… what does it entail?" Bit questioned further, growing curious.

Stoller combed his memories, explaining the best he could. "I was never given the specifics, but, in a nutshell, it's a new Zoid of some kind. Despite Zi's notorious advancements in machinery, the technology required for his project doesn't exist; and because of this, the project has basically been on hold for a while. But if what you told me was true… about this Dr. D, then I have a feeling they've succeeded in capturing a mind intelligent enough to bring this new technology to the fore."

"Seems our rescue mission just got more complicated," Bit reasoned, soon resuming his treasure hunt through Stoller's past. "Are you still on the run… from the Backdraft?"

"No," Stoller replied quickly.

"As far as the Backdraft is concerned, they think I'm dead. Once you've been targeted, they send a Shadow after you. Shadows are basically well-trained assassins from the Backdraft's special operations divisions. In the field, they're ghosts; tailing their target until given authorization to neutralize them. I know this because I was once a Shadow."

Bit's forehead wrinkled and his mouth shut. "_You _were an assassin?"

"One of the best," Stoller confessed. "Not anymore, though. I've killed many people, Bit; something of which I'm not very proud of. I might not be able to right all the wrongs I've committed, but I can at least help you put an end to the Backdraft for good."

"So that's why you're helping me… to make amends?" Bit summed up.

"Maybe, maybe not; but I have a score to settle, so that's part of it." Stoller gingerly expounded, selecting his words around the inquisitive blonde warrior. He gestured his head at Bit's plate of breakfast. "Finish up. We're headin' out soon."

"Just one more question," Bit stated.

Stoller exhaled, feeling as if he'd spoken enough for one day. "Go ahead."

"That Shadow… did he ever find you?" Bit searched.

"Yes, he did," Stigma answered promptly, going on to explain. "And I killed me, took his PDA, and listed myself as terminated."

Bit's eyes enlarged, waving his hand to the diner waitress. "Check, please!"

* * *

Van sat on the edge of his makeshift bed, massaging his forehead with closed eyes. The morning sun shined through the broken glass from the Hover Cargo's visor. Van had slept in the transporter for a few days now, remaining close to Zeke. He had yet to shake the deep, heart wrenching ache from the loss of Fiona. Another sleepless night had resulted because of it, and the warrior just felt exhausted. He'd been wound so tight over the past few weeks that sleep was almost impossible to get. The warrior would snag two to three hours here and there, but being well-rested and energized had eluded him still.

It was a critical blow.

Fiona had been by his side since the beginning, and to face the fact that she was gone, felt as if someone had stabbed a dagger through Van's heart. But Van was not one to waddle in self-pity, so he remained strong. So the warrior refreshed himself in the transporter's restroom, eventually preparing to head outside. Something, however, wasn't right. Van traveled back up to the transporter's command deck, solving the sensation that tingled in the back of his mind.

Zeke was gone.

The warrior wandered about the deck, examining the place where the organoid had once been. Was he stolen by thieves, thinking that he was prized monument? No, Van was awake all night, so that could've have been the case. At some point, though, he must've dozed off. It just didn't make sense. Van hastily exited the Hover Cargo, jogging into the Blitz Team's base. The warriors were sitting around the table, enjoying their well-prepared breakfast by Jamie.

Van scrambled over to the table, shouting, "Zeke's gone!"

The clang of dropped forks sounded simultaneously as Van's words snatched their attention. Irvine pushed plate aside, turning up his optical lenses.

"Excuse me?"

"I woke up this morning and…"

An aroma of crispy swine seduced the spike-haired warrior, forcing him to lose his train of thought. "Is that bacon?"

"Van!" Moonbay exclaimed.

The shrill of Moonbay's voice brought the warrior back to his senses. "What was I saying?"

"I don't know… um, something about Zeke being gone," Irvine interjected.

"Right!" Van spoke, stealing a couple of strips of bacon from Brad's plate.

"Did he just…" Brad muttered, folding his fork as if it was a knife.

"Come. I'll show you," Van directed, heading outside.

At once, the group went after Van, following him into the transporter. They were stunned at the sight, or lack thereof, so to speak. Jamie muscled between Dr. Toros and Leena, placing his hands on his hips. He went over to check his laptop. The screen flashed an error signal, explaining that the sensor had been disconnected. It was correct, for the sensor strips Jamie had affixed to Zeke were lying on the floor. Several were damaged, as if they were stepped on.

Jamie closed the error window, studying the percentage of the power levels before the sensors were disconnected. The trio of bars that measured Zeke's power levels had exceeded the bar's containment, skyrocketing to a staggering 300%. "Alright, Jamie, explain. What's going on here?" Brad spoke, demanding a reasonable explanation.

"I do believe that Zeke successfully completed his developmental course. It's not surprising that he's gone. He might've isolated himself somewhere to better comprehend himself. That's good news, Van! It means Zeke isn't dead," Jamie explained, gesturing toward Van.

Despite being overwhelmed with joy, Van had yet to soak in the moment. It was still fresh, accompanied by a nagging sensation in his mind. Again, something wasn't right. Suddenly, the Hover Cargo shook violently, likened to a projectile being slammed into its hull. A series of light, vibrating growls sounded throughout the deck, followed by taps of movements above. All went silent. Leena leaned toward her father, whispering, "I think this is part where we should all run and not stand around like those clueless people in horror movies."

"Don't be ridiculous, Leena. This is reality, not—"

A bulky figure dropped down from the ceiling, running its body into the group of warriors. Irvine reached for his gun, but the figure was too quick. It slapped the weapon from Irvine's hand; just before it head butted him into a sparking console. Van stood back, his eyes glued to the creature.

"Zeke?" he said in hushed tone.

The organoid pulled back from Irvine, locking its eyes onto Van. It let out a bone-chilling roar, opening its claws to attack.

'_No,'_ Van thought. _'This wasn't Zeke, was it?' _

The organoid before Van differed slightly from that of Zeke, but still retained its natural form. Regions that were once sleek had become ridges, giving Zeke an almost dragon-like appearance. Van, however, could identify its eyes. Yes, the eyes were familiar, scarlet, and having a sense of affection. They were the eyes of a trusted organoid—Zeke. Before Van could even make sense of the situation, the organoid had pinned him to the floor, opening its mouth to do away with him. Brad rushed forward, preparing to fight the beast.

"No, stop!" Van rebuked. "Don't hurt him!"

Without fear, Van leered into organoid's inflamed eyes, calmly reaching up his hands to touch its snout. "Zeke, it's me! You know I'm Van… your friend, your companion. You're just confused. Snap out of it."

The organoid snatched its snout from Van's hands, curling around its bladed-tipped tail. Brad acted quickly, grapping one of the sparking wires from the console that Irvine was shoved into. He lunged forward, inserting the cord into Zeke's mouth. The organoid cried out, shaking the cord from its mouth. It staggered away from Van, eventually collapsing onto the makeshift bed, breaking it. Van rolled over onto his hands and knees, then crawled over to the organoid.

"Zeke? Zeke, can you hear me?"

The crimson-eyed organoid began to stir, turning to face the human leaning over it. A devious grin went across its face, a grin Van knew all too well. With eyes swelled with tears, the warrior embraced Zeke tightly.

"Zeke!"

The warriors sat silently inside the base, watching Jamie analyze the silver organoid. He walked back and forth from his computer, to Zeke, then back. Van leaned forward in his seat, propping is cheek upon his fist. His dark eyes followed the tactical commander as his patience began to thin. The others simply admired Zeke's new form. From what he used to look like, Zeke had transformed into a majestic being. If one were to take a swift glance, it would appear to be a whole new organoid. But overall, it was just good to have the team partially back to full strength. Morale had risen, and this fueled the warriors to keep hope alive.

With his patience finally exhausted, Van sat up straight, waving his hand to Jamie. "It's been nearly an hour, Jamie. What's changed about Zeke?"

Jamie gave Van a look if disapproval, assuming he would have a little more patience now that his organoid wasn't dead. But, despite Zeke's return, more concerns loomed about.

"My diagnostics are complete," Jamie confirmed, facing Van now. "I hope you enjoyed the former Zeke, Van, because he no longer exists anymore. Zeke's transformation has greatly amplified his overall performance. Until we see him in action, I'm not one hundred percent about his abilities. From the readings the computer has received, however, I can tell you that he'll be one tough opponent to beat in a fight. As for your Blade Liger, Van, Zeke's new power will greatly increase your Zoid's output to the max and beyond. Compared to Raven's organoid, Shadow; Zeke could be just as powerful."

"That's amazing," Van said in astonishment. "Just one thing, though; our previous engagement with the Backdraft, does Zeke remember what happened?"

"Let's see," Jamie purposed. "Ask him."

The warriors in the room grew attentive, hoping Zeke would relay the Backdraft's hideout.

Van stood in front of Zeke, asking, "Alright Zeke, when you entered into Geno Breaker's core, did you ascertain where it is or where it's gone?"

Zeke remained silent for a moment, then tilted his head in confusion. Van asked the question again, but the organoid merely shrugged, having no clue what Van was talking about.

"I was afraid of this," Jamie spoke, sighing grievously.

Van circled around to Jamie, standing before him now. "You were afraid of what?"

"That Zeke might've forgotten our recent fight against the Backdraft. He had sustained heavy damage when he went into his transformation, so any recent memories were probably dismissed. That's probably why he attacked us earlier."

A simultaneous symphony of discouraged sighs and grunts radiated from the warriors. Van leaned against the wall behind Jamie, resting his hands over his face. He removed his hands, exhaling his disappointment.

"As hard as we fought… it was all for nothing?"

Jamie kept silent, refusing to rub salt in the wound. Zeke lowered his head, whimpering. Van consoled his organoid, rubbing his neck. "It's not your fault," he whispered. "You did nothing wrong, Zeke."

"What do we do now?" Moonbay asked.

No one answered her, for the group couldn't win for losing. At that moment, without warning, the team's message TV pulsed to life, informing the team that a video message was waiting. The flashing light caught Brad's attention. He raised a brow.

"We got a message," he announced, getting up to check.

"It can't be a message from the Battle Commission?" Leena inquired, turning to her father. "Didn't you tell them we're taking some time off?"

"Positive," Dr. Toros confirmed. "Although… maybe a nervous breakdown qualifies for only a limited period of time?"

"That's what you told them?" Leena barked. "We're gonna be plastered in the tabloids as emotionally unstable bigots! Imagine what my fans will think… or worse, my entourage."

"You have an entourage?" Moonbay questioned, almost shocked.

"Only in her mind," Jamie teased.

Before Leena could violently retaliate, Brad extinguished the premature argument as he struck the 'play' key. The live video began, showing the background of a cockpit. Sounds of movement crackled in the background, just as Bit rose up in front of the camera. The warriors jumped up, greatly intrigued and shocked to see him again. It had been several days since Bit left, and it wouldn't be surprising if he was dead. In retrospect, though, the warriors were relieved he was alive. For a moment, Bit ignored the camera as he rummaged underneath the Gustav's console, muttering to someone off-screen about spilling his lunch.

"Bit!" Brad shouted, gaining the blonde's attention.

Bit faced the screen, tossing a full bag of eaten food out of view. A dog whimpered through the audio. "Sorry, pooch. Didn't mean to hit ya… How it going, everyone?"

Brad winced. "How's it going? You vanish for nearly a week and you ask how we're doing? Where have you been?"

"Yeah, you had us worried!" Leena joined in.

"Just calm down. The important thing is that yours truly is unharmed and…" Bit squinted his eyes, leaning toward the screen. "When did Zeke quit his whole Gargoyle phase?"

Brad rolled his eyes. "We'll explain later. You haven't answered my question. Where have you been?"

"Well, hello to you too, Brad. But anyway, where I've been isn't important. Where we'll be _going _is the right question. Call me the son of God, cause I've just made a miracle," Bit announced, stretching out his arms.

"Expain," Van demanded.

The young warrior motioned away from the screen, rummaging underneath the Gustav's console. He pulled out an old wrinkled map, unraveled it, and opened it over the camera.

"What do you see here, people?" he asked them.

"You'll be seeing my foot in your rump if you don't get on with it!" Leena threatened.

Bit moved the map, making a childish face at Leena. "Barbaric as always, aren't you, Lady Sasquatch? On the map, what's circled?"

The group inched closer to the screen, scrutinizing the encircled region on the map. "Mount Iselina," answered Irvine.

"What's its significance?" Van followed up.

"The Backdraft's hideout. _That's_ its significance. It's located in Legend's Valley, and it's probably where they're holding Fiona and Dr. D. Now say you love, cause I am _thee _man!"

Van stood beside Brad, not in the mood for another let down. He needed to be sure. "Are you positive about this, Bit?"

"Will golfers continue to wear plaid, crotch-biting golf pants like they're stylish?" Bit replied.

Van squinted, amazed at Bit's colorful questions sometimes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Right you are, Van," Bit praised. "We should get a move on. Rendezvous with me at…" Bit looked off-screen again. "Where exactly are we heading?"

"The Mist Colony," a deep, radiating voice answered.

"Yeah, the Mist Colony," Bit relayed.

"Who was that?" Leena grumbled, still furious that Bit left without contacting them.

"My imaginary friend," Bit lied, dismissing the question as soon as it came. "Are you going to meet me or not?"

"We'll be there, Bit," Van agreed. With that the video darkened.

* * *

**A/N**: _Note to self - Never try to write two fics at once. Once again, I've neglected _Sky's the Limit_ for another one of my fics, _Halo: Headhunters_. However, with a chapter of Halo posted, I was able to redirect my attention to my first love - Zoids. The stage is being set, and our heroes are preparing to head out toward Mount Iselina, the hiding place for the Backdraft. _

_If you're wondering, the Mist Colony - like the Sun Colony - was created by yours truely. They do not exist in the Zoids Universe. Anyway, although the chapter's title gives away what to expect, the important thing is that Zeke is back and cooler than ever. If you want a mental picture of the new and improved Zeke, picture him being fused with Shadow or Ambient, but without the whole 'I'll-murder-you-in-two-seconds' facial construction. That is all, my readers._

**A/N#2**: _If you're interested in _Halo: Headhunters_, check it out under my profile. It's not as popular as Sky's the Limit, being that it's difficult to please Halo fans, but I think it's alright. _

**-NeoAurora**


	23. At Journey's Beginning

**Chapter XXII:**

**—At Journey's Beginning—**

**第22章：旅の始まりで**

* * *

The Hover Cargo and Gustav maneuvered over the furrowed landscape, bounded for the Mist Colony. It was a few days journey, a considerable distance from the desert. Pockets of vegetation were sprawled out across the landscape, eventually opening up into lush forestry. Native to region, a light mist began to sprinkle down upon the vehicles, accompanied by a measure of fog.

It was simple to navigate through, for the fog surrounding Mount Iselina was much worse. The warriors inside the Hover Cargo were silent throughout most of the trip. They'd been waiting for this moment for so long, and now that it had finally come, they felt apprehensive. They weren't positive what awaited them in Legend's Valley, but they knew for certain the Backdraft was.

Van, for the most part, hoped the Backdraft hadn't gotten wind of their arrival. A surprise attack would throw them off guard. If they _had _gotten wind, then this would probably be over quickly. Van silenced his discouraging thoughts. Light had finally pierced the darkness that had dwelled in him, but a sliver of vengeance still remained. He pictured himself fighting Raven again, but this time, it was the final battle. Yes, like all soldiers, Van had killed before.

The warrior, though, only killed when it was absolutely necessary. Now, however, he wanted kill out of revenge, out of hate. He felt so foolish, thinking that Raven had changed. But when you've been a certain type of person for so long, it wasn't an easy task to make choices like those. Van just sighed, staring out of the transporter's repaired visor and down at the Gustav that Moonbay and Irvine occupied. They hauled the Lightning Saix and the Blade Liger, while the rest of the Zoids sat in the stalls of the Hover Cargo.

Within the Gustav, Irvine rested his head on his fist, his temper flaring. He fiddled with his gun in its holster; thinking just one shot would silence the disturbance. Just when he thought the nuisance quieted itself, it started up again.

"Oooooohhhh, I'm the type of gal that likes to roam around… I head from place to place; I go from town to town…" Moonbay sang loudly.

Irvine erupted, "Stop! Please, just stop!"

Moonbay resumed her concert, ignoring her friend's pleads. She increased her volume, killing the former mercenary.

"Moonbay, please! What are you even singing?"

The braided-haired woman finally stopped singing, turning to acknowledge her ill-tempered passenger. "It's my new signature song. A new era means a new song, Irvine. I thought you knew that?"

"I must've missed the memo," he grumbled, praying to himself that she would cease from singing.

The both of them, however, became silent when the summit of Mount Iselina appeared over the horizon. It was if a burning arrow had struck their hearts. A mixture of uncertainty and fear enveloped them, knowing that somewhere hidden in that mountain; enemies were lying in wait like some vicious predator. But Moonbay reasoned with herself that it couldn't have been fore frightening than the Deathsaurer. On the other hand, this was a new time period, which meant nothing could be underestimated. At that moment, as the Hover Cargo and Gustav climbed the hill, the Mist Colony came into view.

The colony was small, roughly the size of a baseball field. Homes were spread across the territory, resembling brick-made huts. Some were larger than others, but the majority retained humble appearances. The remaining buildings, like the Sun Colony, were open marketplaces, a modest building for religious gatherings, a medical facility, and a multi-grade school. A thin cloud of permanent mist blanketed the colony, a consequence from the mountain. Mount Iselina dwarfed the miniscule colony, easily just a few miles from its base. It was a convenient location, especially for lied ahead. The two transporters rolled up into the colony's entrance, and the people stopped to observe the newcomers.

Visitors were usually just passerby, staying the night before moving on. It was strange. Over the course of a single week, the residents of the Mist Colony had experienced new ones coming into their colony. This made the second set to come. The colony's annual festival to celebrate war's end wasn't until six months from now. During the Republican-Empire War, the Mist Colony had suffered greatly, having their village destroyed twice. And when the war finally ended, it sparked great rejoicing, eventually forming a festival to give thanks to the heroes that ended the war.

To stretch their legs from the long journey, Moonbay and Irvine vacated their transporter first. Irvine moaned lightly as he outstretched his arms before arching his back. The residents went about their business, hoping the newcomers would either leave or explain why they were here. Moonbay finished gathering a few supplies, dumping them into a small sack that slung across his shoulder. She looked up as the group exited the Hover Cargo.

Leena grunted at the sight of the colony. "We're definitely in the country now. Get your southern accents ready."

"Oh, Leena," Toros sniggered, gently shaking his daughter's arm. "Be positive. This'll be a new experience for you."

Leena sighed. "I'm being punished, aren't I?"

Toros rolled his eyes. How did he raise such a mess? The scientist looked away from his daughter, estimating where they should look first for Bit. It wasn't a large place, but the most ideal place to start looking was a lodge or some sort.

"Alright people," Dr. Toros started, gaining the others' attention. "We'll be spending the night here, so why not look around. Van, you and I can look for Bit."

"Right," Van agreed, leaving the others behind as Zeke followed him.

He and Toros ventured off into the colony, while the others did some exploring.

* * *

Toros and Van found themselves outside the marketplace, inadvertently taking in the sights as they searched for Bit. While Toros wandered over to the carts of food to stock up, Van continued onward. He shot random glances at Mount Iselina, allowing himself to see Fiona's face in the fog. She was up there somewhere, and he'd find her. Even if he died trying, Van would release Fiona from her prison. He would rather allow her to live without him than be some science experiment. With that, the warrior and his organoid went about his business. They traveled to the center of the colony, ignoring the residents to shot glares at them.

Van grunted. This place might've been small, but its occupants were numerous. It would be easier to ask someone about the whereabouts of Bit than waste time combing the entire place. The warriors began scrutinizing the individual people around him, choosing and discarding those he would ask. Van shrugged carelessly. Anyone would do. He walked over to the edge of the marketplace, slyly coming up beside a tall man. The man ignored Van as he overlooked the produce that was available.

"Excuse me," Van alerted.

Assuming the young man was speaking to him, the man glanced at Van. His cat-like pupils pierced through Van.

"I was wondering if you could help me."

The man laughed lightly. He'd heard that sentence before. "How can I be of assistance?" he deep voice resonated.

"I'm looking for someone… a friend. He's new here, kinda…"

"Van, get away from him!" Toros exclaimed, muscling himself through the crowd.

The scientist pushed aside Van, standing toe-to-toe with the man. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Toros," Stoller greeted. "Looks like you made it."

Toros twisted his mouth. "_Made it_? What are you insinuating… that we've walked into a trap by the Backdraft?"

"Dr. Toros, do you know this man?" Van asked, taken aback by the sudden eruption.

"Yes, I do," Toros answered harshly. "He's Backdraft!"

Van eyes widened. Backdraft, here? It was no shock. They probably came to this colony on occasion to stock up on foodstuffs and other supplies, being that it was so close. This Backdraft soldier would no doubt blow the whistle, informing that the enemy was near their base of operations. Van rushed Stoller, spinning around behind him before he kicked the back of his legs. Stoller screamed, dropping to his knees. Van grabbed his right arm, twisting it in an awkward position. He drew his pistol, clicked off the safety with his thumb, and pushed the barrel into the back of Stoller's head.

Toros stepped back, surprised at Van's quick, military-trained actions. Onlookers gasped, inching back from the spectacle. Stoller grimaced as Van lightly jerked his arm.

"You move and I'll break your arm!"

"Calm down!" Stoller shouted. "I'm not your enemy."

"Not buying it," Van growled, shoving the former soldier onto his chest.

A small crowd surrounded them, murmuring to each other about the hostile gunman.

"Just let me explain," Stoller pleaded, turning around to face Van. "This is no trap. I'm here to help you. We share a common enemy, the Backdraft. I can prove it."

Van stared at Toros, awaiting his decision. The team manager sighed, pondering whether or not to release the man or not. Was he even telling truth, or was he just a ploy by the Backdraft? It didn't make any sense. Their last encounter with him ended with the Backdraft attacking the Blitz Team. Toros, however, also recalled the fact that Stoller resigned from the Backdraft and registered as a legit Zoids warrior in order to battle Bit. Toros sighed. Everyone was innocent until proven guilty.

"Release him."

Van let Stoller go, walking back to Toros' side. The former soldier massaged his aching arm, impressed by Van's physical abilities as a warrior. Stoller casually gestured to the people around him, telling them that all was well. Gradually, the people dispersed, returning to their business.

Out of the group, however, one person remained. He lightly clapped his hands, smiling a devious smile. Van and Toros looked at him, shaking their heads with rolling eyes. Bit walked over to them, standing between Stoller and Van.

"That was great, Van," Bit praised. "You gotta teach me how you did that."

Stoller punched Bit in his arm. "That's for just sitting back watching!"

Bit rubbed his throbbing arm with perched lips. "You had a senior moment. I won't hold that against you."

Stoller grumbled under his breath, flexing his arm. _'Young punk.' _

Bit ignored the incoherent mumbling from Stoller, just as a sneaker was hurled into the back of his head. He shrieked, turning his head around to spot the culprit.

"You're fortunate I didn't use Irvine's gun!" Leena barked as the rest of the group collected behind Van and Toros.

Bit tossed Leena's sneaker back to her, dismissing her angered teenager's attempt to harm him. Brad was off to the side, arms crossed as he gave Bit a cutting glare. The blonde warrior deserved the cold treatment. He abandoned his friends, traveling far away without contacting them for days. But Bit wouldn't apologize. He did the right thing, and the right thing led to Fiona and Dr. D's location. Brad, however, was more so concerned who accompanied Bit than anything else.

"So… you're allowing the enemy to help us; is that what you're doing?" Brad muttered.

Bit twisted his mouth, preparing to explain. Stoller, though, beat him to it. "I don't expect your trust, but…"

"Good," Brad spat, "because you're not getting it."

Stigma looked off the long-haired Zoid warrior, largely ignoring him. "I'm not your enemy. You can be assured that I no longer have ties with the Backdraft. I'm here to help you bring them down by any means necessary."

"This is also a rescue," Van added. "We won't be taking anyone down until my friends are safe." Stoller beckoned.

"I'm aware of the situation. Bit explained it to me, along with his farfetched notion that you're the _real _Van Flyheight."

"It's no notion," Irvine defended.

Stoller grunted, vividly remembering the photographs of Van Flyheight in his textbooks when he was a young man. The warrior standing before him was no carbon copy, it was indeed Van himself. It always tickled Stoller's curiosity about what happened to Flyheight, since his death was never confirmed long ago. But when he went missing a thousand years ago, everyone assumed he was killed during an operation the Guardian Force assigned. If only the historians were here now. Stigma quit daydreaming, retaining his focus.

"We move at sunrise, so get comfortable. There's a lodge were Bit and I are staying. You're welcome to join us."

"It's free, right? If not, then we'll stay in the Hover Cargo" Toros asked.

Leena rolled her eyes at her father's hypocrisy. He'd spend large amounts of money of shiny weapons and gadgets, but was a cheapskate when it came to simple expenses.

"Dad, I'm not spending one more night in that transporter. A peaceful night's sleep without a roaring engine sounds pretty good."

"Ah, but does that silent room have climate control?" Toros highlighted.

"You can stay at the lodge or your transporter. It doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is what happens tomorrow, so let's get ready," Stoller interjected, turning to walk away.

Leena made a face at the former Backdraft captain as he walked away. "Since when do we take orders from the likes of him?"

"Starting now," Bit said. "Without him, we would've been sitting around doing nothing. A little gratitude wouldn't hurt."

"Gratitude?" Brad growled, his temper hot. "This whole thing could be a trap and, so far, we're falling for it. I'm not fighting the Backdraft… not under _his _rule."

"Look, I don't know what prior business you guys had with his guy, but he hates the Backdraft just like we do," Moonbay spoke up. "This is our only chance to get Fiona and Dr. D out of here and back to safety. Whether it's a trap or not, we still face getting killed either way."

The warriors went silent. For the Blitz Team, trusting Stoller was like pairing a sheep with a starving wolf. On the other hand, this wasn't about them; it was about Fiona and Dr. D. They needed help, and with the warriors in a position to finally do so, previous feelings had to be pushed aside. Stoller was labeled a traitor by the Backdraft, so they knew he had a target on his back. It was obvious that he wanted to see this organization fall just like everyone else. So the Blitz Team swallowed their reservations.

"You better know what you're doing," Brad finally said, walking back to the Hover Cargo to get his things.

* * *

At that, the warriors went to spend the rest of the day making preparations. Dusk began to settle down upon the Mist Colony as the warriors gathered their supplies and equipped their Zoids. In time, the warriors congregated in the Hover Cargo's meeting room, going over the strategy to take on the Backdraft. Stoller took the lead, explaining the enemy base's numerous defenses to the team. With the exception of Bit, the others felt like vomiting. The way Stoller explained it made it sound like the base was invincible. But they would have to suck it up, for Stoller wasn't about to go into combat with an uncoordinated team.

He looked at the young tactical commander, watching him nervously biting his nails. "Jamie, you're our aerial support."

Jamie swiftly raised his head, glancing away from the holographic image of the Backdraft's base. "Me? No, I'd just screw everything up."

"_You're _the only one with a flight capable Zoid, which means you're going to have to take out those defense turrets. Understand?" Stoller clarified, urging the young man from his comfort zone. "Toros, you, Leena and…"

Stigma snapped his fingers as he pointed to Moonbay. "What's your name?"

"Moonbay," she answered.

"Right. You three will remain here in the Mist Colony. The Hover Cargo will act as our HQ, so to speak."

"Stay here?" Moonbay growled in frustration. "It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?"

"Of course not," Stoller cleared. "You don't have a Zoid, and neither does Leena. The Hover Cargo can't take the terrain, and even if it could, when the firefight starts, it'll be a sitting target."

Toros cleared his throat. "I have you know that this transporter's shields are strong enough to withstand a direct blast from a charged particle cannon."

"Doesn't matter. If we successfully complete our rescue, we'll need to make a hasty retreat. The transporter will just slow us down, cause they'll be tailing us. Now, if there are no more interruptions, the rest of us will make our way up the mountain in the morning. I suggest we all get some rest, for it might be the last sleep we get for a while."

* * *

With the mission dynamics squared away, the group retired for the night. Like the colony, the lodge where the warriors stayed was modest in all respects of the word. In Bit's opinion, it was a crappy little room. He lied on an old bed, probably older than him. The sheets were comfortable, though. Who was he kidding? Bit checked the bedside clock—2:24 am. He needed to sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. So much was on the table—Fiona, Dr. D, their lives. Bit was not one to be fearful before a fight, but this fight was different. It wasn't the usual engagement; two Zoid teams, one victor. No, this was bigger than that.

The blonde warrior looked across the dark room, watching Brad and Jamie sleep peacefully. _'How could they sleep,_' mentally inquired Bit. He wasn't going to rest, not tonight. Quietly, Bit removed the sheets from his body. He stood up, slipping his boots over his sock-covered feet.

On his tip-toes, the teen crept around Jamie, exited the room, then silently closed the door. He sighed heavily, walking down the ghostly hall of the lodge until he came to equally eerie foyer. The blonde pilot went through the glass doors, walking out into night. A light mist sprinkled on his skin as he walked, and he eventually finding a bench to sit on. His eyes wandered about, aimlessly darting from object to object until they settled on the crescent moons above. Looking at the moons usually brought him solace, but tonight, they were only a pair of luminaries that brightened the night.

It was then that soft footsteps made Bit's ear twitch. He turned toward the sound, curious to see Leena coming into his field of vision. She wore a charcoal grey hoodie with long sleeves and matching shorts that came to mid-thigh, and she kept the hood up to shield her from the aggravating droplets of mist.

Leena came around to where Bit was sitting, fumbling childishly with the hoodie's zipper.

"I heard someone get up."

Bit chuckled, scooting over as Leena sat down next to him. "I guess my puma-like stealth wasn't silent enough."

Leena vented a grunted laugh as he flipped back the hood from her head. She ran her fingers through her red hair, removing the matted form from the hood's impression. The teen reclined back on the bench, holding her hands between her knees.

"Couldn't sleep?" The answer was obvious to her.

"Not tonight," replied the blonde pilot. He looked over at her. "I assume you couldn't, either?"

Leena pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not a wink." She laughed softly. "I never thought we'd get this far, y'know? It's crazy."

Bit wanted to disagree with her, thinking they'd eventually get to this point. He had to admit that, at one point, he felt like throwing in the towel. The Backdraft had pushed them to the brink, but—somehow—they survived long enough to take another fight to them. It would eventually end, though. All things did, of course. However, _how _would it end, though? Winning and losing were the only terms Bit could associate with this. There was no grey area. If you didn't win, you lost; if you didn't lose, you won.

Leena sighed. "I can't help but think what might happen tomorrow." She stole a glance at him. "Whether or not you'll come back."

Bit met Leena's violet eyes. He couldn't follow. She wasn't worried about Van or Brad or Jamie; no, she was worried about _him_. Why was that? What had he done to make Leena of all people care?

He had to ask her. "I'm sorry, but are you actually concerned about _my _welfare? I mean, this is _me_ we're talking about here, right?"

Leena kept her focus, and she took his hand in hers. Bit's emerald eyes examined their connected hands. He looked up, and her stare was intense, focused.

"You saved my life," she said.

"You keep saying that," Bit responded, swallowing. "Why?"

"It's something you don't simply forget. I can't thank you enough, really," Leena told him.

Bit glanced down. "It could've been anyone—Brad, Jamie?"

Leena set her hand under his chin and lifted his head; their eyes met. "But it was _you_." She leaned closer to him. "It was _always _you. I just couldn't see it."

Leena touched his shoulder, and Bit almost recoiled—almost. He didn't what to do, how to react. Bit broke away from her eyes. He had to. She was so beautiful, and this was a quality he'd always pushed into the depths of his mind. But he couldn't deny it. He didn't care, and neither did Leena. The words flowed from his lips; they were precise, unmistakable.

"I always saw it."

Leena caressed Bit's face, the two of them silent. His eyes closed against her soft touch. She pulled him closer, her hands curled around his collar. Tension was suspended, and the longing to be released from the coiled springs of violence increased. Bit leaned into her, taking her face in his hands. In every way he wanted this, but it was overwhelming, ill-timed.

Still didn't care.

His lips connected with hers, the kiss slow and timid, and then building passion. The anxiety was released, and the doubts were swept away. It was all they asked for, but God in heaven, how Bit _needed _her. They repelled the darkness, and the night passed them by.


	24. First Strike I

**Chapter XXIII:**

**—First Strike—**

**Pt. I**

**第23章：最初のストライク**

* * *

Raven gradually began to stir. The sedative began wearing off, easing its way out of his body. His body still ached from the fight with Ambient, so much that he had maxed out his morphine. That organoid had put up a fight, but knowing he was dead made the pain a little less intense. Raven turned his face away from the light, opening his eyes. Shadow was the first thing he saw. The black organoid curled up on the floor, his injuries gradually healing. To his right, he spotted an article of Reese's clothing in the chair. She was there, probably just a few minutes ago. Raven sat up, glancing at his data pad that was beside him. It was late, just turning 2:05 am. He'd been out for a while, and the side-effects from the sedative were beginning to take its toll.

Raven felt sluggish, barely having enough strength to raise his head. He groaned out loud, hoping the medication would work its way out of his body. The sound of a clearing throat made Raven turn his head in the sound's direction. He lightly grimaced at the sight of Dr. Laon, wishing for anyone except him. It was shocking enough to see him conscious. A lesser man would've died after Ambient's assault.

The scientist, though, carried his fair share of battle wounds. His face had been bruised around his face, while his injured arm hung in a sling. Ambient's teeth had sunk deep in his arm, tearing through muscle and cracking the bone. It looked painful, but Laon wouldn't receive any sympathy from Raven. He got what he deserved, trifling with an organoid like Ambient.

Dr. Laon, from Raven's standpoint, had a familiar expression on his face. It was the same exact expression he had when Raven and Reese failed missions. Raven wondered what he had _not _done this time. Dr. Laon rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm, maintaining his visual of Raven.

"You did a fine job handling Ambient, and I'm surprised you managed not to kill him."

Raven glared at Laon, under the impression that he _had _killed Ambient. The organoid was still alive, and the tone of Laon's voice indicated that he was elated. It was a win/win for the Zoids scientist.

"He's still alive?" grumbled Raven, squeezing the bed sheets in his fists.

"To your dismay, indeed; but that's not why I'm here. The construction of the Zoids is complete, so once their Zoid cores are activated by Ambient, we'll be officially underway."

"And that means what to me?" snarled the warrior.

Dr. Laon clinched his teeth together, losing his patience with Raven's attitude. It was obvious he didn't care for this momentous event, and this infuriated Laon. But Raven deflected everything, so he refused to buy into his defensive nature.

"The Count and the Committee of Seven have agreed that you should lead us into battle against the Zoids Battle Commission. I personally think it's a bad idea, but Seraph is unavailable at the moment."

"I'm touched," sarcastically answered Raven as he removed the IV from his arm. "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing you haven't done before. Further instructions will be issued at dawn. Here—" Dr. Laon handed Raven a folded uniform. "This is your new uniform, custom made to your liking. You're official now, so why not look it."

"What happened to my old uniform?" Raven asked, accustomed to his former attire.

"It was dated, severely worn, and soaked in blood. It was time for a change a long time ago," Dr. Laon explained, standing upright from his seat. "When you're dressed and refreshed, you and Reese are to report to my quarters."

Raven watched Laon close the door behind him, finally allowing him to relax. He inspected the uniform before him, unfolding it to get a better view. It was sleek in design, having a futuristic flare. The fabric had an onyx, cobalt coloration in the light, while the Backdraft's insignia was stitched on the right shoulder. Its pants were a blackish-gray, designed with a camouflage pattern. It was step up from what he was issued millennia ago. Time had indeed improved combat battle uniforms.

Taking his time, Raven took a leisure shower, finally being able to thoroughly cleaning himself. When he was done, he washed out the shampoo in his dark, shaggy hair, slapped on some heavy-duty deodorant, and donned his uniform. It was a nice fit, as if it was an extra skin. The armor that coated the chest, shoulders, legs and feet was light weight, allowing greater maneuverability than his previous uniform. For a split second, Raven actually enjoyed being a member of the Backdraft, but the sensation only lasted for that moment and that moment only. Lastly, he slipped the dark, ventilated gloves over his hands, walking slowly out of the restroom.

A whistle sounded. "I was wondering what it was going to look like on you."

Raven looked up, sighting Reese in the doorway. She was dressed in the new uniform as well. It was form-fitting, supporting the same colors as Ravens'. The sides of the suit were cut out, starting under the chest and ended at the hips. Her cobalt-colored undersuit covered the cut out regions, giving it a stylish look. Reese spun once on her heels, posing with her hands on her hips as Specula stood beside her.

"Fashion has finally been brought to people like us."

Raven grunted as he laced up his boots, ignoring her flaunt. Shadow shook his head with closed eyes. The female species… he would never understand them.

"Laon give you the message?" Reese asked.

"Personally," Raven scowled. "He also said the Count wanted me to lead the charge against the Battle Commission. That's funny."

Reese raised her brows. "I don't see anything funny. I just see a Zoid warrior who's not sold on what his bosses are selling."

Raven shot a glare at her. Was she right? From the very beginning, Raven had never wholeheartedly accepted the Backdraft. It had always been his nature to fight, to kill; so joining an organization that did just so was something common to him. In his heart, however, he had not yet developed the same devotion as he did when Prozen governed him. Maybe this way of life was no longer acceptable to Raven? Or maybe it was time stop fighting and drop off the face of Zi, becoming a ghost, so to speak.

No, he was in too deep now. But when this whole campaign was over, he'd stop. Then again, he told himself he'd stop when Hiltz and the Deathsaurer perished. At that, Raven didn't reply to Reese astute observation. He and Shadow left the medical wing, heading briskly toward Dr. Laon's quarters, which was located in near the deployment hangar. Eventually, the warriors reached the western sector of the base where the hangar was located. The bulk of the section, however, was largely defective. Lighting was dull, while some didn't function at all. Backdraft laborers worked relentlessly to restore the wing to its former state. It was if an EMP bomb had gone off.

Cooler-sized portable generators were stationed throughout the division, emitting a constant humming sound. Raven, Reese, and their organoids took a right down one of the ghostly halls, reaching Dr. Laon's personal quarters. The actual hangar was just meters away, but it too was affected by the power outage. Before Reese could knock on Laon's door, the scientist appeared at the end of the hall.

"The showcase is over here!" he announced.

Raven and Reese pulled themselves down the corridor, entering into the expansive hangar. The humans and organoids entered through another doorway that led away from the main hangar, forcing them to walk down a lengthy hallway to Laon's so-called showcase. In the meantime, however, Reese wanted some questions asked.

"Dr. Laon, what's with the power outage? Most of this sector's gone dark."

"You can thank Raven for that," answered Laon with a chuckle.

Raven grunted out loud. "I just woke up and you're already accusing me of something?"

"Indeed," the scientist agreed. "After surveying the damage in the generator complex, we found the remnants of a fire extinguisher lodged underneath the damaged generator." Dr. Laon stopped in mid-stride, eyeing Raven. "Hmm… I wonder who could've done such a thing."

Raven sighed with rolling eyes. "It was either me or that organoid. If there was collateral damage, then so what."

Laon continued walking. "Your little survival antic shut down this section of the facility. We'll have to divert power from our remaining generators in order to restore his wing to half capacity. Portable generators will have to suffice until repairs are made. Until then, the deployment of _all_ Zoids has been suspended. I hope you're happy, Raven?"

"Elated," the warrior grumbled in reply.

Dr. Laon pressed on, leading the warriors and their organoids into a sub-section of the hangar. The hangar's entrance was daunting, supporting a pair of titanium-lead doors that possessed a 128,000 bit modulation encryption key. With that, Laon typed in series of numerical algorithms, scanned his retina, and presented his fingertips for further verification.

The heavy mechanized doors unlocked, parting open like elevator doors. Automated light fixtures on the sub-hangar's ceiling shined brightly against the reflective metallic walls and floor. The group went inside as the door sealed behind them. Inside, four Zoids were stationed there, each polished to a glistening shine.

The first Zoid that caught Raven's attention had a lion-like appearance. Its armor was red, while its head resembled that of the Blade Liger. The head, legs and tail were all connected to a central segmented center. Lastly, the cockpit sat atop and behind the Zoids' head. Its name was imprinted onto the two meter high pedestal—Leoblaze. Raven grunted silently; another botched name by Dr. Laon.

The second Zoid came into view. From Reese's standpoint, it reminded her of less-bulky Rev Raptor. Like the Leoblaze, its cockpit was station on its back. Twin AZ Handguns were attached below its claws, while its armor was sapphire. Its name—Unenlagia. Reese nodded with an enthusiastic frown. It was step up from Leoblaze.

The third Zoid looked as if it was out of its element. It was strikingly similar to the extinct Mosasaurus. A pair of torpedo launches sat atop its teal-colored armored back, while the cockpit was sandwiched in the middle. The tail was modified with a chainsaw as four alloy fins protruded from its sides. Mosasledge was its given name.

The final Zoid was, from Raven's observation, a complete lack of creative design. It could easily pass as a giant owl float in a parade. The armor was gunmetal grey, while its wings supported a trio of missiles under each wing. And despite the fact it could be used as an aerial threat, there was nothing special about it in Raven's eyes. It was called Nightwise, causing the warrior's eyes to roll.

"What do you think?" Dr. Laon asked them.

Raven remained silent. He was already blamed for the blackout, so why give that pompous jack wagon more ammunition.

"They're interesting," Reese commented. "It's just the four?"

"No," Dr. Laon shook his head. "I created a fifth, but it's still under construction. It'll be finished soon, though. The cores of these Zoids, however, will be activated by Ambient later come dawn. I'm not one hundred percent they'll function to my standards, but I'm positive they'll be a difficult group to take down. I created a brand new armor just for them called Hell Armor. It is immune to energy-based weaponry and can even withstand the blades of both the Blade Liger and Liger Zero Schneider. This armor is as strong and resilent as the Deathsaurer's armor but is as light as your standard Rev Raptor armor. The armor is, in part, organic, but I was able to intertwine metal into the equation. This is near-impenetrable armor, which will ensure their longevity and durability. But these Zoids aren't called Fuzors for no reason. Each one of these Zoids, thanks to Dr. D, have the ability to separate and become one powerful Zoid—the climax to the fall of the Zoids Battle Commission."

Dr. Laon finally took a breath from his boasting before issuing his final orders for the day.

"We strike at dawn, so prepare yourselves well. The Zoids Battle Commission won't go down lightly. You're dismissed."

* * *

The morning sun began to rise over the Mist Colony, its rays piercing through the light fog that smothered the land. Gradually, Bit peeked open his eyes, turning his head away from the sun. His skin and clothing were moist to the touch as the mist had slowly dampened them overnight. Bit's cheek grazed Leena's head as it was propped on Bit's shoulder. He smiled at her, for she even slept beautifully. The two had fallen asleep on the bench the entire night, holding each other in a warm embrace.

In Bit's eyes, it was one of the best moments in his life. Although Leena never entered his mind as the one he'd share it with. It didn't matter now. Dawn had arisen, so Bit knew that the time had come for him and the others to take on the Backdraft. He hoped this would be the last time he ever had to face them.

Leena began to wake in his arms, sliding back gently. Bit looked at her; their eyes locked, and both smiled. Leena lifted her left hand, pressing her index finger against Bit's lips, and spoke softly.

"I need to tell you something. No interrupting." She had been afraid to tell him, but there was no need to hold back now. Leena pulled her hand back; Bit held her gaze. "There are many things in this world I want, but there aren't many things I _need_. I need _you_. I want you to tell me you're coming back."

Bit searched through her worried eyes, and he forced his words. "Suppose I can't promise you that."

She leaned forward, brushing her lips against his cheek. "Then just come back. You don't have to promise."

He took her hand between his. "We'll beat 'em, and when we do, I'll be back... just like this."

Leena rested her head on his chest; his heart pumped against her ear. "I sure hope so."

"I know so," he comforted. Bit glanced down at her and met her eyes. "I should get ready."

Leena nodded, disconnecting herself with him. She stood up from the bench, nudged Bit's face with her fist, and walked away. Bit watched her enter inside the lodge until he couldn't see her anymore. He exhaled, feeling as if he just lied to the only woman he'd ever loved. Oh, God! Love. How could he have been so stupid? What if he didn't come back? Bit slumped over, burying his face in his hands.

Footsteps crunched underneath dirt, and Bit sat upright to see Brad leaned against the bench. "We're getting ready to head out. Jamie wants to know which armor to equip the Zero with."

Bit snapped himself from his trance. "The Schneider."

The enemies would be numerous, he guessed. The Schneider would be able to cut down any minor foe, while it would hold its own in case Raven and Reese joined the fight.

"Guess I better get cleaned up. I wanna shoot for an open casket ceremony."

Brad laughed lightly, sensing the reality behind Bit's words. A gritty fight it would be, a fight that would challenge the warriors' strengths and weaknesses. The two juggernauts of the Blitz Team headed for the Hover Cargo, gaiting slowly to take their time.

Brad glanced at Bit as they walked. "Took you long enough."

Bit looked at him. "What?"

"You and Leena," he clarified. "I can't say that I'm surprised, though. Good luck taming that beast."

Brad attempted to walk ahead, but Bit grabbed his shoulder. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"How do you figure?" shrugged Brad.

Bit lightly pounded his open palm with his fist. "I don't know. I just feel the timing was wrong, y'know? Why not later when our backs aren't up against the wall?"

Brad fiddled with his rabbit foot. "There might not be a _later_. This fight we're going into... it could be our last. I'm not sure if it is, but I do know this - you fight for the people you care about and it'll get you back in their arms."

Bit tore his eyes away from his rotating thumbs and faced his teammate. "Who are you fighting for?"

"A tomorrow." Brad walked away with his hands in his pockets, and Bit was left standing where he was in thought.

He hadn't thought of it in that light before. Fighting to win was his only goal. There was never a complex reason, and Bit wasn't complex himself. Whatever the case, he had added motivation - Leena. He had to see her again, and he would do everything in his power to bring that to truth.

* * *

As the early hours of the morning began to fade, the collection of warriors had finished up their preparations. Stoller sat in the cockpit of the Elephander as he went over the strategy that he and Jamie had created. It was a great plan; Stoller just hoped everyone would follow through with. Van, Irvine and Zeke had been elected to infiltrate the Backdraft facility to get Fiona and Dr. D, so that left Bit, Brad, Jamie, and Stoller for defense. Stoller sighed, glancing over at a photograph he had taped underneath the Elephander's console. It was a picture of him and his late wife. He remembered the day they took that picture, but it also brought back painful memories he'd shoved into the dark corners of his mind. Stoller kissed his index and middle finger, touching his wife's smile with the same hand.

Elsewhere, Van was silently seating in his Blade Liger, activating the Zoid's systems. Irvine's face appeared in front of him, gaining his attention.

"This is it, Van; you ready?"

"I've been waiting for this moment far too long, Irvine; of course I'm ready," Van eagerly answered.

"That's what I like to hear," Irvine responded as he buckled himself into the seat, cutting the link.

Van exhaled, grazing his hands around the Liger's controls. Zeke landed onto Zoid's back, securing himself there. "You ready up there, Zeke?" Van shouted through the Blade Liger's external speakers.

The organoid gave an affirmative growl.

With everyone in their Zoids to depart, Bit stood at the feet of the Schneider, grasping Leena's hand. They stared at one another, surprisingly at a loss for words.

Leena broke the silence, saying, "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Bit smirked, taking her words into consideration. He kissed her on the cheek, releasing her hand. "Be back before you know it." He turned away, climbing up the Liger. "I'll contact you once we're clear."

Leena turned back and headed toward the transporter, circling around briefly to wave. The cockpit sealed over Bit as Stoller's voice boomed over the COM.

"Alright people, let's hit it."


	25. First Strike II

**Chapter XXIV:**

**—First Strike—**

**Pt. II**

**第24章：最初のストライク白金。2**

* * *

The fog was thick, thicker than Stoller had expected. Visibility was nearly at zero and there was no chance of the fog lifting, for the fog in Legend's Valley never lifted. It had taken the warriors a considerable amount of time to reach the valley, taking up nearly half the morning. Time was against them, so they had to strike fast. The sun just barely brought out the bulky silhouette of the Backdraft's base. It was more expansive than the warriors had anticipated. The six Zoid warriors stood upon a ledge, just a quarter mile from the facility's perimeter.

Stoller switched on the Elephander's thermal imaging, highlighting the base's burning sectors. Reddish-white light appeared from the facility's northern front, and from the amount of heat being generated, it must've housed the base's generator complex. Stoller brought up the base's schematics, issuing them to the rest of the team. For Jamie, he highlighted the ten defensive turrets that surrounded the outer and inner perimeters. When the schematics were received, Stoller keyed his TEAMCOM.

"Activate your thermal imaging. You'll be able to see your targets without interference."

Stigma cut the link with the others before raising a private channel with Jamie. "Jamie, I won't those turrets gone. They'll be a pain if you don't take them out. Got it?"

_"Affirmative,"_ Jamie responded.

"Good," Stoller said. "Move into position."

Jamie raised the Raynos' altitude, leveling off as he approached the base. For added insurance, Jamie activated his stealth systems, virtually removing him enemy from radar and tracking detection. The first turret came into view. It appeared dark blue through thermals, for it had never been used. The turret was dome-shaped, having twin barrels protruding from its shell. Jamie could only image the punch those turrets dealt, but he remained focused. He aimed his Zoid's Three Barreled Beam Cannon, lining down his sights.

"I'm in position," Jamie confirmed.

"Execute," Stoller commanded.

Jamie exhaled his apprehensiveness and held down the trigger. A series of heated sapphire bolts peppered against the turret's shell, causing it to smoke. Eventually, after taking a pounding, the turret exploded in a shower to red-orange light and shrapnel.

* * *

Inside the base, the roar of the explosion caught everyone's attention. Raven paused before his Geno Breaker. He stepped back, leaning over so that he could see Reese.

"You heard that?"

"I did," Reese replied as he stared up at the hangar ceiling. "What do you think—"

Another roar boomed, this time directly over the hangar. Shards of concrete flaked, coming down in a drizzle. Raven hung onto the Geno Breaker's leg to prevent himself from falling. A voice shouted over the intercom, instructing the warriors.

_"Attention, all combat personnel: Please report to your action stations. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."_

Raven and Reese stared at one another for a moment. They both thought the same thing, but was it really _them_?

Elsewhere, Dr. Laon stormed into Defensive Counter-Measure Division, stomping toward the first available person he saw. A Tech Officer sat at his station, strenuously initiating the base's individual defensive weaponry. More Techs rushed to their stations, picking up the slack.

"What the hellacious is going on here? Why have our battle groups been dispatched?"

"We're under attack, sir!" a random Tech announced.

Dr. Laon winced, taken aback. "By whom?"

"Can't say, sir. Radar's not picking up anything, but something's taking out…"

"Turrets three and four have gone dark… scratch that… three, four and five!" another Tech highlighted.

Dr. Laon went silent for a moment. Where was this attack coming from, and who was behind it? The Zoids Battle Commission? No, it couldn't be. Their satellite weaponry had the power to destroy this whole base in one swift salvo. It had to be… Dr. Laon tightened his lips, for it had come to him. Yes, there was only one group that could've been responsible for this attack.

Laon turned back to the Techs, shouting an order. "Give the word!"

"Sir?" one of the Techs asked, sliding back from his station.

"Mobilize all Zoid units, and put some Zabats in the sky. It's an aerial assault."

"Sir, the hangar's functioning at half capacity from the blackout. We don't have enough power to launch such a deployment."

"Divert all power from generator four and send it to hangar," Dr. Laon ordered the Tech.

"But sir, that generator powers the barracks," reminded the Tech Officer.

"Then I guess you won't be showering anytime soon. Do it, and notify security. I want Dr. D and Fiona protected."

With that, Dr. Laon departed from the room, incensed that they'd caught them unprepared and open for attack. Toros would pay.

* * *

The Raynos banked right, just as an explosive slug screamed overhead. Jamie circled around, blanketing the turrets with constant fire. With the turrets linked to the radar/tracking systems, they were unable to ascertain the attacker's location, for the Raynos' stealth caused severe interference. But Jamie remained alert. Those turrets might've been firing blind, but one lucky shot would down his Zoid. He continued his assault, destroying the turrets one by one with surprising ease.

From a distance, the remaining five warriors liked what they were seeing. Bit and Brad were amazed at how much Jamie had improved without his alter ego, the Wild Eagle. Something, though, caught Brad's eyes that he didn't like. A section of the base's roof began to open. Mechanized doorways began to part open as it extended a runway into the sky.

"Heads up," Brad alerted. "Jamie's about to get some company."

The rest of the warriors zeroed in on the runway, watching Zabats being catapulted into the sky. In addition, a secondary hangar bay opened up just below the aerial deployment. Scores of Backdraft Zoids stormed out onto the battlefield like a swarm of Africanized Bees.

Van took in a deep breath, massaging the Blade Liger's controls. "Here we go."

"Then let's go for it," Bit vocalized, plunging the Schneider down the slanted face of the ledge.

At once, the Blade Liger, Lightning Saix, Shadow Fox, and Elephander followed Bit into the face of the charging enemy Zoids. The faster Zoids pulled into wedge formation, while the Elephander hanged back. Stoller angled his Zoids' back-mounted Assault Unit. The weapon circled around, aiming sixteen-count missile launcher. Satisfied with its trajectory, Stoller unleashed his assault.

The sixteen grenade-sized missiles arced over Bit and the others, screaming as they left a trail of exhaust. Before the enemy Zoids could even detect the incoming missiles, it was too late. The explosive projectiles detonated into the collection Backdraft Zoids, sending some of them tumbling end over end. In the mass confusion, Brad and Irvine pulled ahead of Bit and Van, firing at the heat signatures of the enemy Zoids. Dark armored Rev Raptors hissed as the Shadow Fox's Vulcan Gun shredded its armor and pierced it through and through. Critically injured Zoids toppled over, their command systems frozen. Irvine utilized the Saix's speed, circling around his confused enemy before stopping to fire back. When Brad and Irvine completed their initial assault, Bit and Van acted.

"Clear a path," Van shouted, extending the Blade Liger's twin laser blades.

Bit crouched the Schneider low, bringing forward its blades as well. The Shadow Fox and Lightning Saix doubled back, just as the Ligers accelerated forward. A squad of Dark Horns and Command Wolves rushed to the front lines of the attack, only to be suddenly cut down by an unknown source. In a swift and effective attack, the Blade Liger and the Schneider brutally butchered their disoriented foes, while Brad, Irvine and Stoller finished off the survivors.

A single pilot in his Command Wolf turned to retreat, following his radar back to the safety of the hangar. Before he got a quarter of the way there, the Schneider reached out its claws, slamming it to the ground before goring it with the five blades around its mane. In the midst of the fight, damaged corpses of Zabats dropped from the sky, a casualty from fighting a blind aerial battle.

* * *

Dr. Laon held his fist over his mouth, infuriated with what he was seeing though the console cams transmitted from his warriors. It was a disaster. The warriors discharged their weapons in empty air, while their target was already behind them and ready to attack. It was an ingenious strategy… using the fog to disguise their onslaught. Toros had got one up on Dr. Laon, but he wasn't about to be upstaged or defeated. Dr. Laon was always one to have one or more tricks at his disposal. He went over to one of the chronically-stressed Techs, standing behind him.

"Sit-rep, son."

The Tech turned around, nearly shrieking at the sight of his superior. He wasn't sure, however, whether or not relay the truth, for the truth was ugly. But he swallowed his fears.

"It's not good, sir. We're being flanked from all angles. Our troops can't even hit anything out there. Even our aerial assault is failing. We've lost all of our defensive turrets, and the Zabat units can't get a fix on the culprit. There's gotta be a whole platoon attacking us. Do you think it's the Battle Commission, sir?"

Dr. Laon laughed lightly, gently placing his hand on the nervous Tech's shoulders. "Don't worry, son. It's not even ten enemies we're up against. Deploy our heavy-hitters—the Iron Kong and Gojulas units, and scramble our lesser forces. We'll beat them by sheer numbers. And lift the artificial fog, too."

"All due respect, sir, but the artificial fog keeps us hidden from Battle Commission satellites," the Tech voiced his concerned.

"Just do it," Dr. Laon ordered as he turned his back to the Tech. He walked a little ways from the officers, keying his earpiece to raise Raven and Reese. "Raven, do you hear me?"

The channel buzzed with static, but the reluctant warrior answered back. _"Yeah."_

"Get ready for deployment, both you and Reese. We have strong reasons to believe Toros' team is responsible for this attack. I want them dead, Raven. Not injured, not captured… dead. They've trifled in our affairs for the last time. You understand?"

There was a break in the link as Raven mulled over what he was ordered to do. "_It'll get done,_" he finally replied.

"Good," Laon nodded. "Then get it done, soldier."

* * *

Another Zabat went down in flames as it spiraled out control and crashed. Jamie didn't see it crash, for he was too concerned with the dozens of bat-like Zoids that still remained. The fog and stealth had hidden him from physical and technological sight, so the young tactical commander kept his wits about himself. He locked onto a Zabat's signature, shot it out of the sky, and moved on to the next target.

Groundside, a Demantis had its right arm severed as the Shadow Fox sliced it with its Strike Laser Claw. The Schneider slid across Brad's line of sight, firing its shock cannon into a damaged Command Wolf's side. Nearby, the Blade Liger, Elephander and Lightning Saix gunned and gored a group of enemy Dark Horns and Demantis units, having their way with the hapless Zoids. Without warning, however, the resonance of what sounded like a vacuum screamed over the warriors' COMs.

"What is that?" Brad shouted, trying to speak over the sucking noise.

"This isn't good," Stoller muttered, watching as the fog gradually began to recede layer by layer.

"What … what isn't good?" asked Bit, keeping an eye on his motion sensors.

"The fog …" Stoller pointed out. " … It's artificial."

No sooner than Stoller had spoken it, the fog vanished, leaving them in the middle of dozens of livid Backdraft Zoids. The five warriors backed their Zoids up against one another, creating a defensive circle. Streams of sweat rolled down Van's profile as his dark eyes scanned the enemy Zoids. Iron Kong and Gojulas units had joined the fight, well armed and ready to fight.

"Didn't happen to factor _this _into your plan, did you?" Irvine asked Stoller.

The former Backdraft captain sighed under his breath, hating that Irvine was right. He didn't have a contingency plan for this, which just made this mission ten times worse.

"Looks like we got a whole lot of fight coming our way," Bit exhaled, his voice surprisingly calm. The blonde warrior rolled his neck and stretched. "This should be fun."

Immediately, the Iron Kongs, Command Wolves, Demantis, Dark Horn, Rev Raptor, and Gojulas units launched their combined attack. The warriors sprung into action, prepared to fight until the other couldn't fight anymore. Stoller actuated the Elephander's energy sword, thrashing about the Zoid's truck at lunging foes. A Rev Raptor leaped onto the Elephander's back, firing its beam cannons into its armor. Stoller yelled as he triggered his Zoid's Gatling unit, shredding the pesky Rev Raptor with heated lead. Behind the Elephander, an Iron Kong delivered a power punch in the Blade Liger's face, nearly sending Van flying through the Liger's visor if he wasn't strapped in.

Van drew forward the Liger's left laser blade, drove it into the Kong's chest, killed the pilot, and dodged an incoming attack from a Demantis. The Blade Liger spun around, pinned the attacking Demantis' head to the ground, and fired the Gatling guns attached to the laser blades at a lunging Command Wolf.

Brad grunted as a Dark Horn catapulted him into the air. The Shadow Fox landed at the feet of a Gojulas, and the colossal Zoid raised its foot to squash the minuscule fox-like Zoid. Brad's eyes enlarged as the Zoid's foot overshadowed him. He jerked the Shadow Fox's controls, rolling it out from under the Gojulas. With glowing claws, the Fox lunged for the Gojulas' neck, just as an Iron Kong, smacked it back down to the ground. The gorilla-type Zoid grabbed the Shadow Fox by the tail, lifted it up, and prepared readied itself to repeatedly bash it into the ground until only pieces remained. Before it could, however, Brad angled the flexible Vulcan Gun, firing at the Kong's arm. The enemy Zoid dropped him as its elbow sparked. "On your left!" Irvine warned Brad. Brad glanced right as the Gojulas from before aimed its massive cannons. The Shadow Fox leaped forward, nearly split in two by the cannon's discharge. A close call.

The Schneider roared boisterously, fighting off a crowd of Demantis Zoids that attempted to overwhelm him. Bit swung his Zoid's paws right, then left. He brought forward the Schneider's blades around its mane, accelerated forward, and split a Demantis into three separate parts. A Dark Horn suddenly rammed its entire body into Bit's exposed flank, rolling the Liger over onto its side. Command Wolves with long range cannons surrounded him, while a single Iron Kong came to the fore.

Bit laughed. "You guys think you're tough? I'll take you all on!"

The Schneider leaped onto its feet, extended its laser blades, spun round like a whirlwind. Enemies that was too close had their Zoids' heads decapitated, while some lost their legs. Bit lunged for the Iron Kong, sinking the Liger's claws into its thick armor. The Kong plucked the orange-armored Liger from its body, tossing it away from itself. Irvine leaped onto the same Iron Kong's back, scratching its head with the Saixs' claws.

"Now's your chance!" Irvine announced.

With ignited thrusters, the Schneider advanced forward, jumped forward, and plunged its blades into the Kong's chest. The Zoid went down, sparked, then exploded. Bit exhaled, blinking the sweat from his eyes. He didn't have time even see where his next opponent came from, for his enemy kept coming from all directions. It was tiresome, but they couldn't stop. They had to keep fighting.

Above, Jamie had his own difficulties to contend with. With the fog gone, the enemy Zabats had a clear line of sight. But in Jamie's mind, they'd have to catch him first. The swift Raynos took a nosedive toward the base's roof, and the Zabat's followed. At the last possible second, Jamie pulled up. He remained conscious from the sudden pull of G-forces, and Zabats that had followed him lay stewed in a fiery heap of metal.

As Jamie soared to seek out his next target, the Raynos' "danger" signal began to alarm, informing Jamie that a high level of radiation was detected. The young warrior squinted his eyes, not knowing where the radiation was coming from. Suddenly, a charged particle beam struck the Raynos' left wing, boiling away the majority of it. Jamie screamed as his Zoid spun out of control as it began to plummet toward the Backdraft facility.

Bit flipped a Demantis off the Schneider's back, just as he caught sight of the Raynos. "Jamie!" he screamed.

Bit tried to raise Jamie over the radio, but more enemy Zoids kept piling on. The Raynos lost twenty meters per second. Jamie tried to pull up, but the Zoid was unresponsive due to its damaged wing. Unable to save the Raynos, Jamie jerked the lever underneath his seat, ejecting him from the cockpit. The Raynos' visor blew off as a jet of propulsion launched Jamie into the air. A parachute deployed soon after. Jamie watched as his precious Zoid speared through a section of the Backdraft's base, exploding immediately. It was his Pteras all over again. But Jamie's problems weren't over yet. He was beginning to descend, and without even a gentle breeze, he'd undoubtedly land onto the enemy base. One question remained, though—Who shot him down?

The sound of colliding metal sounded as the Elephander flipped a Command Wolf over its body, charged forward, and gored a Gojulas through the gut with its tusks. Suddenly, though, the attacks stopped. The enemy Zoids began backing off, clearing a path for the new comers. Van wiped the sweat from his brow, turning around to face a pair of opponents he would've rather avoided. The Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer stood majestically at the hangar entrance, gating slowly onto the battlefield.

Brad rolled his eyes at the sight of them. "We are so dead," he commented, nearly out of breath.

"This is just wrong," Bit added, preferring to face an opponent like Raven when he was fresh, not drained from fighting numerous enemies at once.

From Raven's viewpoint, he wouldn't have wanted any other way. It didn't matter to Raven who was strongest when it came to him and Van, it only matter who could be beaten. And after fighting constantly, Van and his crew wouldn't be as sharp. This would be a simple execution. No more would Raven toy with Van. This was going to be their final encounter. Bit, however, had other plans. He opened a private channel with Van, voicing his ideas.

"Van, don't worry about Raven. Me, Brad and Stoller will handle them. You and Irvine just get inside and find Fiona and Dr. D."

"And how do expect us to get around them?" Van inquired.

"Let me worry about that," Brad stated, motioning the Shadow Fox ahead of the Blade Liger.

Van nodded to himself, leaving his trust in Brad's hands. He just hoped whatever he had planned would deter Raven Reese so he and Irvine could escape. At that moment, Raven's face appeared before Van. He held his blank stare, a face drained of emotion—a poker face.

"You finally found our humble abode," Raven spoke first. "And just think, you—"

"Save it," Van barked. "I'm not here to exchange verbal blows. Physical blows will be so much better!"

The Blade Liger roared as it delivered a swift, unexpected attack onto the Geno Breaker, catching Raven and Reese off guard. Its claws went across the Breaker's face as the rest of the warriors joined in the attack. The rest of the Backdraft Zoids that surrounded them resumed their attack, hoping to overwhelm them by numbers. Van muscled with the Geno Breaker to the ground with the Blade Liger, just as Stoller and Irvine double-teamed Reese. At that, Brad put his plan into action. He initiated the Shadow Fox's smoke discharger, blanketing the battlefield with thick clouds of blinding smoke.

"Van, Irvine, get movin'!" Brad shouted.

The Blade Liger and Lightning Saix immediately abandoned their attack, cunningly escaping from the battle and into the base's open hangar. By the time the smoke had cleared, only Bit, Brad and Stoller remained, and the fight continued.

* * *

**A/N: **_I didn't want to rush this chapter, but I was so into it that I to stop myself before this chapter ended up being four to five thousand words long. First Strike will be a three-part series, the third being the last before moving deeper into the plot. In the next chapter, it'll focus on our Guardian Force heroes, Van & Irvine, as they infiltrate the Backdraft base to rescue Dr. D and Fiona. Tell me what you think. Your imput will be beneficial._

**-NeoAurora**


	26. First Strike III

**Chapter XXV:**

**—First Strike—**

**Pt. III**

**第25章：最初のストライクptの。3**

* * *

The Blade Liger and Lightning Saix stormed into the enemy hangar bay, gunning down the first Zoids that crossed their vision. Van and Irvine went right, running alongside the enormous revolving hangar stalls. A lustrum of troopers piloting well-armed Zaber Fangs detached themselves from their individual stalls, spotlighted the intruders, and charged for them. Their weasel-units unloaded onto the Blade Liger and the Saix, spitting a combination of heated lead and pulse lasers.

Van deployed the Liger's energy shield, deflecting the brunt of the attack as Irvine set up a counter-attack. The Saix sped around the Zabers in a blur, taking direct shots from its Pulse Laser Rifles. One Zaber Tiger dropped, while another turned to fire at Irvine. Van raced between a pair of Sabres, slashing their weasel-units from their backs. The Zaber Fangs wailed, collapsing onto the floor. In a display of his new power, Zeke ejected himself from the Blade Liger, flared his boosters, and ripped through the belly of the one of the two remaining Zabers, destroying its core. The organoid circled around, transfigured into a bolt of light, and fused with the last Sabre Tiger.

Seconds after fusing with the enemy Zoid, rays of intense light shined from its exterior. Suddenly, as if a bomb had been detonated within the Zaber Fang, it exploded into a shower of molten metal. Zeke stood in the middle of the carnage, uninjured from what he had done to the Zoid. Van uncovered his eyes, stunned at Zeke's new strengths. Irvine could only shake his eyes, wishing he had stolen Zeke when he had to chance long ago. Recollection, though, would have to be put on the backburner.

The former mercenary spotted a pair of old, rustic Zoid stalls. It would be a perfect place to hide the Zoids. "Van, in there!" Irvine pointed, dropping a navigation beacon toward the darkened stalls.

Van received the beacon, seeing where it ended. "Good thinking," he praised, rushing his Blade Liger inside the left stall, while Irvine took the right.

With the Zoids hidden, the two warriors abandoned them for the moment, creeping out into the light. Zeke landed behind them, scrutinizing the hangar for an entrance inside the base. He enhanced his optical lenses, magnifying his surroundings. A doorway was off in the distance, undoubtedly an exit. The organoid tugged at Van's uniform, informing him. Van stole a glance at the distance doorway, drew his pistol, and clicked off the safety.

He turned around to face Irvine and Zeke, relaying the plan. "We stop for nothing. We keep moving until we ascertain Dr. Laon. We find Laon; we find Fiona and Dr. D. Gun down any target that gets in our way. No hesitation. We hesitate, we die. Understand?"

Irvine nodded once, cocking back his firearm.

Van faced Zeke. "Zeke, you're our support. It's against your nature, but neutralize anything that tries to stop you. Remember our objective. Let's go!"

With that, the trio scurried about the hangar bay, hugging to shadows as they advanced toward door. A Command Wolf stomped past them, rushing the join the heated battle that went on outside. Clear, Van went ahead, running to the door. Irvine and Zeke tailed him, unseen by the multitude of Zoids that moved through the hangar. Their attention was too focused on the battle. At the door now, Van reached out his hands to twist the doorknob, just as the door suddenly swung open.

Two Backdraft troops stood dumbfounded as they stared at Van, Irvine and Zeke. And if it wasn't for Zeke, the troops would've viewed Van and Irvine for fellow soldiers. But as the soldier reached for his firearm, Van kicked the door close, snagging the soldier's arm. The troop screamed in agony as his comrade shoved his entire body weight into the door. Van toppled back, the door hitting him. The trooper aimed his gun at Van to fire, but forgot about the organoid. Zeke rammed his knee into the human's gut, closed his jaws around the collar of the man, and catapulted him clear across the hangar. The organoid went for the injured soldier, lifting him up by his legs before breaking his back against the concrete wall.

Van didn't bother to check for a pulse. He moved on through the door, entering into the bright halls. Van took point, while Irvine stayed just a meter behind with Zeke. The hallway the warriors went down was just three meters wide with no doors on each side. There was nowhere to duck for cover if a firefight began. Van didn't like it. His military training nagged at him stop. It was only him, Zeke and Irvine. He wished he would've awakened Colonel Herman and Colonel Schubaltz. They were masterful war tacticians, and in a situation like this, they would have been greatly effective.

But there was no need of thinking about what could have been. Herman and Schubaltz were still frozen in their cryo pods thousands of miles away. So Van pressed on, gingerly easing his head around the corner. Security officers were posted at their stations, armed with semi-automatic rifles. They must've been placed there by Dr. Laon for added protection. This was going to make things difficult … very difficult. But Van didn't care. Just being here made him feel close to Fiona. She was here. He just needed to find her. Their presence was already known, so why keep hiding.

With that, Van stood upright, held his gun tight, and spun around the corner. He fired two rounds into the first officer he saw, killing him. The second and third soldier turned toward the shots, just as Van pulled off a critical headshot as Irvine gunned the third officer down with accurate torso shots. With the constant explosions and gunfire rumbling outside, the shots fired by Van and Irvine went largely unnoticed. Van went over to one of the dead soldier, crouching down to him. Blood oozed from his wounds, beginning to pool underneath Van's boots. He policed the soldier's rifle, went over to the next officer, and took his rifle as well. Van tossed the additional rifle to Irvine.

"Think Bit and the others are holding up?" Irvine asked, testing the weight of the rifle in his hands.

"They'd better," Van answered back, taking the officer's radio. "But they're good warriors. They'll give us the time we need."

"I don't know, Van. I just got a bad feeling about this," Irvine commented, staring blankly at the dead soldiers at his feet.

Van stood up, wiping the blood from the soles of his boots on the dead officer's uniform. "When was the last time you felt good about anything?"

* * *

The Schneider gored a Command Wolf through its abdomen, swinging it before the Geno Breaker's open X-Breakers. The metallic claws crunched the feeble wolf-like Zoid, just as Bit drew back and slid behind the Geno. Raven saw the attack coming, fluctuating the Geno Breaker's tail. Bit grunted as the red-armored Zoid's tail went across the Schneider's face. A Demantis stabbed the Liger in its side, infuriating the Zoid and its pilot. Bit screamed in frustration, beating the away Demantis as he hit by another attack from the Geno Breaker.

_'This was insane,' _thought Bit.

Fighting Raven was hard enough, but fighting him along with dozens of other enemy Zoids was even worse.

"Your reflexes are slow. Getting tired?" Raven questioned over the COMs.

Bit groaned, disguising the truth. His hands shook against the controls, while he felt the sweat dampen his clothing. "Tired? Please. I'm 'bout to stomp you into wine, Raven, and send you over to a general hospital."

"I highly doubt it," Raven scowled. "But I guess Van didn't want stay around and play."

"_I'm_ your opponent now, so don't worry about Van," Bit spat, holding strong. "We gonna fight or are we gonna play twenty questions? Decide within the next second …"

The Schneider struck the Geno Breaker, its glowing claws carving the armor across its face. Raven spun about, firing the Breaker's AZ 140mm Shock Guns. The Schneider deflected the discharged rounds off its laser blades, charged forward, and aggressively slashed away one of the Geno's guns.

"I'm gonna make you bleed for that!" Raven barked, grabbing onto the base of the Schneider's right blade.

The X-Breaker clamped down, snapping the blade. To finish the assault, the Geno Breaker smacked its tail into the Schneider's side, sending it tumbling end over end across the battlefield. Bit placed his hands over his head, his vision spinning. A trickle of blood slid down the center of his lip as he tasted copper in his mouth.

Bit spat out the mouthful of blood, exhaling afterwards. "You better be close, Van."

* * *

Van rolled into cover, feeling the vibrations of the bullets as they embedded into the concrete he crouched behind. Irvine was adjacent from him, exchanging his empty clip for a fresh one. Zeke remained close to Van, his new, resilient armor covered in shallow indentations from bullets fired at him. The trio had climbed two stories of the facility, finally reaching the third after they'd swept the lower sectors. There was sign of Dr. Laon, but plenty of armed men to slow them down. Two more stories remained, and judging the surroundings, this floor was the barracks. Enemy troops had overturned their beds, firing in teams to lure the warriors out of cover. Van blind fired around his position, dispensing a few rounds so that the enemy would cease fire for a moment. He scurried over the Irvine's position, bullets sparking as they chased him.

"This is getting bad, Van! There's too much resistance!" Irvine shouted over the gunfire.

"We'll make it," Van ensured, retaining a positive attitude. He faced his organoid, giving the command. "Showtime, Zeke!"

The organoid roared, blasting his boosters. He launched himself off the floor, soaring for the enemy soldiers. The security officers doubled back, shooting aimlessly at the organoid. Zeke slapped away their weapons as he flew by before pummeling them. Van and Irvine moved, killing the unarmed soldiers as Zeke cleared them a path. Inch by inch, the warriors headed for the staircase that was against the back wall. A stray bullet suddenly grazed Van's left shoulder, sending him to the floor from pure shock. He grunted, balling his hand into a fist. Van ignored the mere flesh wound, standing to shoot the nearest enemy in sight. One of the officers hunkered down behind cover, practically begging over his radio to send reinforcements. Zeke wrapped his jaws around the soldiers' helmet, yanking him into the air. Screams clouded the radio signal, drowning out the background gunfire.

In just a few moments, the sector was barracks were littered with dead bodies. The trio stood alone amidst the carnage, bloody and fueled with adrenaline. Irvine moved toward the staircase, but stopped as he realized he was only one moving. He saw Van standing in the middle of the room, listening soldiers broadcast their position over the confiscated radio.

"Van, we need to keep moving."

"I have an idea … to speed this up," Van uttered.

Irvine stepped over a few bodies, eventually settling beside Van. "What is it?"

"I'm contacting Dr. Laon," said Van.

Irvine tilted his head, leaning back from his friend. "Come again?"

"Dr. Laon's the head of this retaliation. No doubt, he's listening over the COMs. We ask for his position, spamming every frequency in this place until he answers back," he explained, taking out his PDA.

"Like he's actually doing to tell you where he is," Irvine argued back, nervous enough as if was with hundreds of armed soldiers trying to kill them.

Van ignored Irvine, pecking a few keys on his PDA. He isolated the radio's frequency, syncing it with his PDA's tracking systems that fed from the bases' schematics that Stoller gave them earlier.

Van handed his palm-sized computer to Irvine. "He won't have to tell us. We keep him talking and he'll lead us straight to him."

Irvine snatched the PDA from Van's hands, shaking his head at his sudden brilliance. It was genius, and with Laon being such an arrogant individual, he'd stroke his own ego by speaking with Van.

Irvine nodded in approval. "Raise him."

Van configured the radio, broadcasting his voice on every available channel in the facility. He brought the receiver to his mouth.

"Dr. Laon, do you read me? I repeat, Dr. Laon, do you read me?"

A hiss of static answered back from a moment. Van repeated the message, receiving the same response. It wasn't until he nearly changed frequencies that a distinct voice replied back.

_"This is Dr. Laon. Whom am I speaking with?"_

Laon's voice pulled a trigger inside Van, mounting his boiling rage. But kept calm, glancing at Irvine to make sure the trance had begun. Irvine nodded, indicating that it had.

"You know this is, don't you?" Van answered Dr. Laon.

A silence occurred until Dr. Laon cleared his throat. _"Yes. I know who this is. Where are you?" _

"I'm close," Van replied. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Laon released an arrogant laugh. "I doubt that. We're on the verge from launching one of the most devastating attacks in Zi's history. It's a shame you won't be alive to see it. It's going to be … magnificent."

Van cut his eyes at Irvine. He held up his index finger, signaling that he needed one more minute for a trace lock.

"Where's Fiona and Dr. D … are they alright?"

_"They're alive … for now,"_ Dr. Laon smugly answered, pushing Van's already stressed buttons.

Van's fury mounted, remaining silent. An outburst of anger might make Laon end his link.

_"You know, Van, if you surrender, we could work something out. It'll be a shame for Zi's greatest warrior to perish … again."_

"I've already got something worked out," Van answered Dr. Laon.

Irvine waved his hand, gesturing that the trace was complete.

"Be seeing you," Van concluded, turning off the radio. He stuffed it in his pocket, going over to Irvine. "Where is he?"

"Lab 8-C, fourth floor," Irvine relayed.

* * *

Dr. Laon walked back and forth, running his thumb across his teeth. With Van possibly en route, the scientist had requested a protective detail of armed soldiers. It was a precaution, for Dr. Laon doubted Van was alone. Fiona and Dr. D sat in the background, their eyes roaming about the bright lab. Fiona's stomach tingled with anticipation. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or frightened. Laon had explained to them what was happening, that Van and others had discovered their base. It was difficult to believe this was actually happening. As for Dr. D, his stomach was in knots. Yes, he was grateful that Van had successfully found them, but then what? The Backdraft's forces numbered in the hundreds, while Van's newly arranged team didn't even compare. But Dr. D wouldn't doubt him. Van was capable of many amazing feats, and this was no different.

A hard knock pounded outside the lab's door, making Fiona jump in surprise. Dr. Laon motioned toward the door, glancing through the peephole. He stepped back from the door, having a confused expression on his face before opening the door. Fiona and Dr. D's eyes enlarged as Seraph walked through. He appeared strong, saving a few healed lacerations that went across his cheek and forehead. But those wounds were old days old, so they could've have healed that quickly. Fiona clutched Dr. D's hand.

"Medics told me you'd be lucky to survive surgery," Dr. Laon said, admiring Seraph's appearance.

The dark assassin gave Laon a blank stare. "Merely a couple of flesh wounds," Seraph deflected. "I heard what happened, or what _is _happening. Where's the fight?"

Dr. Laon still stood dumbfounded. Technically speaking, Seraph was supposed to be dead, and yet, here he was. No human, no matter how tough they were, could survive a beating Ambient dealt on Seraph. Fiona could concur with what Laon felt. There was just something about Seraph that irked her. His aura that she detected was just … wrong.

"Well, I'm expecting a protective detail any moment. You can stay until they arrive. The fight, however, is just beyond the hangar bay outside," Dr. Laon finally answered back, soaking in the fact that Seraph was healthy.

"Who are the attackers?" questioned the alpine soldier.

"You recall Van Flyheight and Bit Cloud?" Dr. Laon began, trailing off as he spoke.

Seraph instantly got the point. He laughed under his breath. _'They finally found us.' _

At that moment, another bang occurred on the door. Seraph squinted his eyes. Something didn't seem right. No one indentified themselves after the knock ... something a training military soldier would never do. But Dr. Laon remained relaxed. He gestured toward the door.

"It's probably the detail. Let them in."

Seraph went to the door. The moment he reached out his hand toward the doorknob, the entire titanium-lead door was ripped off its automated track as it plunged into Seraph's gut. Dr. Laon's expression went into total shock as the silver organoid forced his way into the lab. Zeke muscled Laon to the floor, holding him down with his foot as Van and Irvine slid into the lab.

Fiona's eyes lit up, overcome by emotion. She ran toward him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace as she held on for dear life. Van became aware of the embrace, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He hugged Fiona back, feeling her warm skin against his skin. So long … it had been so long. Van, although enjoying the moment, plucked Fiona's hands from around his neck. Fiona stared into his dark eyes as her own began swelling with tears.

"I didn't think—"

"Shh," Van shushed, holding his finger over her lips. "It doesn't matter now. I'm here." Van tore his eyes away from Fiona, staring across the room at Dr. D. "You alright, Dr. D?"

The scientist stood up, adjusted his clothing, then stared at his watch. "You're a couple of weeks late, but at least it's still early."

"Van, we gotta go!" Irvine reminded, looking over his shoulder.

"Right," Van agreed.

Dr. Laon began to laugh darkly underneath Zeke's foot. The organoid looked down at him, growling viciously. "You … you honestly think you'll make it out of here alive? You'll never make it out the front door."

Van let go of Fiona, gating slowly over to Laon before he crouched down to his level. He stared at Dr. Laon, his face teeming with vengeance. "You started all this, and now I'm going to end it."

"What are you going to do … kill me?" Laon laughed, coughing from the weight on his back.

"I am killing you," Van simply answered, standing up from the scientist.

Suddenly, a thud occurred, and Irvine went down. Van, Fiona and Dr. D turned toward the sound. Irvine lied motionless on the floor, unconscious. A boot entered through Van's vision, sliding Irvine's rifle away from him. Seraph appeared, aiming his gun at Van. Zeke growled, gearing up the charge for the human.

"By the time you reach me, organoid, I would've already pulled off a round in his head," Seraph rebuked.

Van froze, keeping his hands in plain sight. How could he have not seen this coming? In just a second this whole rescue operation had turned sour. Now Irvine was taken down, and sense the Backdraft wanted them dead anyway, bargaining was out. With the situation under control, Dr. Laon squirmed out from underneath Zeke's foot. He laughed as he fanned his outer jacket.

"How the mighty have fallen. I said you weren't getting out of here alive." Dr. Laon walked over to Irvine, plucking his sidearm from the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a government to overthrow. Ms. Fiona, this is our grand exit. Dr. D, a pleasure working with one of the greatest minds in science; however, your services are no longer needed."

Dr. D sighed, feeling sick to his stomach. So this is where it was going end … inside an enemy base hidden from civilization. Perfect. Irvine, though, began regaining consciousness. His head throbbed from the surprise attack, so much that it lightly bled. It only took him a second to know what to do next, for he wouldn't go down without a fight. Both Laon and Seraph had their backs to him, ignoring the lowly injured warrior. The former mercenary inched his way closer to Seraph, keeping silent as he removed a knife from his ankle. Fiona glanced at him, summing up what he was about to do.

There, Irvine lunged forward, sinking the blade into Seraph's calf. The assassin shrieked, taking his eyes off Van. Zeke raced forward, slapping the gun from Dr. Laon's hand, pushed him away, and leveled Seraph. The organoid hooked his claws into Seraph's uniform, slinging him across the lab. He faced Laon, preparing to so the same. Van, however, stopped him. More pressing issues were more important than revenge.

"Zeke, get Fiona and Dr. D out of here! Don't stop until you see daylight."

Zeke nodded, lifting Dr. D up by his collar and flipping him onto his back. Fiona grabbed Dr. D extended hand as she climbed her way onto the organoid's back. When Van and Irvine didn't move, she winced.

"Van, aren't you coming?"

Van met her eyes, a look Fiona had seen once before. She knew what it meant, but didn't want to believe it. "Not yet," he said. "Irvine and I gotta help Bit and the others. We'll be fine."

"No!" Fiona yelled. "I'm not leaving—"

Van went to Zeke, grabbing Fiona by her arms. "I came here to get you outta here, Fiona. That's what I'm doing." He cupped her cheek, grazing his thumb across it. "You have to go, Fiona. We'll be right—"

"Van, behind you!" Dr. D shouted.

Before Van could turn around, Seraph wrapped his arm around his throat, pulling him away. Van elbowed Seraph in a gut, easing the tight grip from around his neck.

"Zeke, go!"

The organoid painfully looked away from his human companion, running swiftly before vanishing from sight. Van squirmed away from Seraph, landing two facial blows to get away. Dr. Laon, then, slipped out of the lab, successfully avoiding Van and Irvine's detection. They were too concentrated on Seraph, so he got away with ease.

Seraph spat out a bit of blood from Van's punches, smiling darkly. "Your friends will never make it. You should've killed me when you had the chance, my cycloptic friend."

Irvine grunted, returning the bloody knife to its sheath. "Looks like I'll get another chance."

Seraph let out a cavalier laugh, removing the weighty armor vest around his chest. He rolled his neck, tossing aside his earpiece as well.

"Then come get me!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _100 Reviews! I can't believe it. Never did I think I'd reach this milestone. I thank you all. But anyway, I thought this chapter wouldn't be complete without, in my opinion, the best OC villian I've ever created - Seraph. This'll be my last update for the rest of the month. I don't wanna risk getting stale. I don't want my readers accepting nothing but the best. But Sky's the Limit is not over yet, for more is yet to come._

**-NeoAurora**


	27. Redemption

**Chapter XXVI:**

**—Redemption—**

**第26章：償還による支出**

* * *

Jamie dropped onto the floor, rolling over the smoldering heap where his Raynos had crashed. He'd finally cut himself from the parachute harness that hugged his body. The young pilot coughed twice, his skin blotched with smoky marks from his burning Zoid. It just wasn't Jamie's day. Not only did his precious Raynos get shot down, but the damage it received in the crash was daunting. It would be months before it was even capable to returning to the skies. And if that wasn't enough, Jamie nearly landed directly on top of his fire engulfed Zoid as he floated down in his parachute.

If it wasn't for the cords getting tangled on the edge of the impact crater that the Raynos had dove through, Jamie would've been just like his Zoid—smoldering. But the danger wasn't over yet. He was still inside the enemy's base. With that, Jamie bided farewell to his beloved Zoid, clearing the crash site. He used the sunlight that had beamed down from the crude hole in the ceiling, searching for a way out of where ever he was. The room he was in was cluttered with debris from the Raynos and surrounding building material.

An exit way was located to his left, the door nearly hanging off its hinges from the impact. Jamie went for the door, slipping his slender body through the open portion of the doorway. He stumbled out into the hall, pleased that it was empty. If he encountered an enemy, he had nothing to defend himself with. But Jamie kept moving, deliberately taking light steps to mask his advancements.

A shower of glass suddenly sprinkled over him from the adjacent window. Jamie collapsed to his knees, covering his head. He soon looked up, assuming the window had been struck by a stray round from the battle outside. Jamie could see the Schneider, Shadow Fox and Elephander fight mercilessly against the mounting foes, including Raven and Reese.

The tactical commander turned aside from the fight, looking intently for some sort of sign that would tell him where he was. There, just above the distant doorway, painted white wording gave him his answer. An arrow pointed forward, informing him that the hangar was just ahead.

_'Perfect,' _thought Jamie.

He could steal a flight-capable Zoid; get out of this base, and aid Bit, Brad and Stoller. With an action-plan finally in mind, Jamie cautiously stepped toward the doorway. He leaned out to check the hall, spotting a group of Backdraft soldier sprint rapidly to the hangar. They rounded the corner, went left, then vanished from Jamie's sight. He went in the same direction as the Backdraft troops, keeping a considerable distance behind them. As Jamie moved to cross an intersection of corridors, more soldiers were en route to the hangar behind them.

Frantic, the young warrior dove into the first open doorway he saw, sealing it behind him before locking it. The soldiers went by, oblivious. Jamie exhaled deeply, pressing his forehead against the door. That was too close. Suddenly, sensors inside the door detected a human presence, so the automated lights came on. Jamie jumped, caught off guard by the sudden display of light. He turned around, taken aback by the sight.

A Zoid was stationed in the middle of what seemed like sub-hangar. Jamie walked slowly toward the Zoid, admiring its visual appearance. The Zoid resembled that of the mythological phoenix, having crimson armored with yellowish-gold highlights for the beak, claws, and the majority of its expansive wings. It appeared, though, that the Zoid was unfinished. Spare components lay unused in crates, but from what Jamie saw, the pieces were merely superficial. It didn't matter, though. Jamie stared up at the Zoid ironically named the Fire Phoenix, thinking that his bad fortune might've changed.

* * *

Seraph threw a vicious right hook, colliding with Van's left cheek. He turned right, batted down Irvine's incoming punch, forced his knee into his gut, the flipped him over onto his back. Irvine yipped, aching from the blows he'd taken. Van came up behind Seraph, jumping onto the assassin's 6'3" frame. He wrapped his arm around Seraph's neck, trying his best to pull the resilient soldier down. There was no avail.

To Van, Seraph was like some human hybrid, and unless he was defeated, he and Irvine weren't going anywhere. Wanting the rid the pest off his back, Seraph ran backwards, slamming his back against the wall. Van howled, feeling as if his spine had snapped. The soldier swung Van from his back, throwing him down to the floor. He went for his firearm that had fallen to the floor, wanting to end this quickly so he could apprehend the Zoidian girl. Irvine intervened, kicking away from the gun from the warrior's reach.

Seraph growled, snatching a combat knife from his thigh sheath. Irvine took his own knife, though its blade paled in comparison to Seraph's seven inch blade. The seasoned soldier took the blade's hilt in his tight fist, holding the knife so that the blade extended beyond his pinky.

Irvine sighed. _'Just great.' _

He took a few steps back, his eyes catching Van's movement. Flyheight remained low, easing closer. Seraph caught it, responding swiftly. He spun around, catching Van off guard. The knife came down, aiming for Van's chest. He rolled to avoid the blade, just as Seraph drove the knife into the floor. Van wrapped his legs around Seraphs', twisted them, and brought him down. Irvine lunged forward, sweeping his boot across Seraph's face, nearly rendering him unconscious.

"C'mon!" Irvine shouted, heading toward the exit. "We gotta go!"

Van backed away from Seraph's motionless body, running after Irvine to escape.

* * *

The Geno Breaker hooked its claws into the Schneider's, reeled it in, and shot it point blank with its 140mm Shock Guns. Pieces of the Schneider's armor disconnected from the main body, spinning in the air. Bit hung onto the controls as the Zoid spiraled through the air like a football before impacting the earth. Flashes of red throbbed inside the cockpit. Multiple systems were critical, and the Schneider could barely hang on. Sparks flew, raining down onto the warrior's jacket.

The Schneider released a weakened growl to his pilot, expressing his concerns. Bit listened, unable to disagree with his ally. He couldn't fight anymore. The forces were too overwhelming. Raven stood over the defeated Liger, disappointed that the fight didn't live up to his expectations.

"Throwing in the towel, are we?" Raven taunted.

Bit didn't respond. Raven laughed. "The invincible Bit Cloud is actually silent for a change? I'm shocked. Not to worry… " The Geno Breaker leaned forward, aiming one of its shock guns directly at the Schneider's cockpit. "… It'll be quick."

"I'm counting on it," Bit whispered.

The Schneider spun upright, shoving the end of its laser blade into the barrel of the shock cannon. Before Raven could cancel his motion, he'd already pulled the trigger. The discharge erupted, causing the shock gun to fire back on itself. At the cost of the Schneider's last remaining laser blade, Bit had dodged death again. The Geno Breaker's entire shock gun, including the right X-Breaker unit, was severed from the main body. Raven screamed in fury as he'd fallen for another one of Bit Cloud's deceptive tactics. But the tactic further damaged the Schneider as shrapnel nearly severed the Zoid's right hind leg.

Nearby, the Shadow Fox and Elephander began regressing from their assault. As more enemies began piling on, the warrior's realized it was a losing battle to continue. Their ammunition was diminishing, along with the integrity of their Zoids. The Shadow Fox had taken severe punishment, and its maneuverability had decreased. And despite near-perfect offensive and defensive capabilities, the Elephander was basically a sitting target with its limited mobility. Reese, along with band of Backdraft allies, surrounded the two Zoids.

She stood a considerable distance away from them, just as she let down her Geno Saurer's fixed base. Without warning, a pair of Iron Kongs grabbed the Shadow Fox and Elephander from behind, securing them both from escaping. Within the Kong's cockpit, the warriors had placed their hands on the ejection lever to escape before certain death. Brad jerked the Fox's controls left and right, but the Kong had a firm grip. And to prevent the Elephander from merely pulling away with is exceptional strength; the second Iron Kong used its Iron Hammer Knuckles to severely damage the Elephander's joints, rendering the hind legs nearly useless.

Stoller punched the screen of his console, infuriated that his gut feeling had finally reared. He centered his icy glare at the Psycho Geno Saurer's charging maw, awaiting the inevitable.

_'It would be quick,' _Stoller reasoned.

There, Brad's face unfolded before Stigma, having solace expression on his face.

Stoller rolled his eyes, grunting his words. "Here to say, 'I told you so?' "

"No," Brad ensured. "Since they're about to kill both of us, it looks like you were on our side to begin with. We had a good run, though."

Stoller smirked darkly, accepting it.

At that moment, the Psycho Geno Saurer's charged particle cannon completed its charge, vamping up to fire. But Reese suddenly paused, hearing what was like claps of thunder. She glanced over the foggy horizon, unable to make out the flickers of light that shone before her. But in the blink of an eye, they became clear. A salvo of guided missiles plunged into the Backdraft Zoids. Plumes of smoke, fire, and components blossomed before Brad and Stoller.

Reese's Zoid was knocked from its fixed base, and the charged particle cannon inadvertently fired. The charged beam of destructive energy swept across friendly forces, decimating them to molten smears. From the Schneider, Bit watched the devastation unfold, speechless and confused at the sight. It was then that the culprit appeared through the thick fog and out into open.

The Hover Cargo roared over the rugged terrain, blasting its way through the enemy forces with its Twin Beam Repeaters and Heavy Beam Cannons. Bit synced with the transporter's radio signal, hearing Leena and Moonbay laugh devilishly as they gunned down Zoid after Zoid. He promptly opened a COM channel, raising the command center.

"Doc, you in there?"

_"Just one moment, Bit,"_ Dr. Toros voiced loudly, speaking over the gunfire. _"I'm in the middle of something here!"_

The Hover Cargo plowed through a squad Demantis, inverted one of its Heavy Beam Cannons, and blasted a Dark Horn from head to tail. _"As you were saying …,"_ Toros continued.

"I thought Stoller told you guys to wait in the Mist Colony," Bit recalled.

Toros laughed. _"It appears to me that we showed up just in time, so I believe a _thank you_ is in order."_

"Yeah, whatever," Bit grunted. "Look, we're pretty banged up here. We can't hold on for much longer."

_"And Van and Irvine … have they found Fiona and Dr. D?"_ Toros inquired as he simultaneously put the transporter in reverse.

"Haven't heard from them yet," Bit answered. "And Jamie's down. We can't find him anywhere."

Toros sighed. The battle was worse than he'd imagined. From his standpoint, it was a warzone—dozens of stewed Zoids units, smoldering components scattered about, explosions. The warriors had fought hard, which made Toros regret that it had taken a considerable amount of time to even reach the place. But feelings of regret wouldn't help. They were here now, so the fight wasn't over yet.

"Bit, get your Liger in the maintenance bay for repairs and to be rearmed. We're gonna push forward … right into their defenses. We'll hit 'em where it hurts!"

Bit heeded Dr. Toros' command, forcing his injured Zoid to stand. The Schneider limped toward the transporter, its damaged armor falling as it walked.

"Just hold on, Liger," Bit pleaded with his Zoid.

Ahead, Brad and Stoller came to the Hover Cargo, taking refuge beside it as it lead the way. The damaged Backdraft Zoids began to fall back, while fresh reinforcements rushed to the fore.

"When did you guys show up?" Brad barked over the COMs, moving the Fox around to the open bay.

Leena grunted with disdain, ignoring Brad. She turned to face Moonbay, commenting, "Leave it to a woman to clean a man's mess."

Moonbay laughed as an explosion reflected against her tanned skin. "I couldn't agree more. Head's up … targets coming your way!"

"I see 'em," answered Leena, unleashing fury onto the well-armed Dark Horns and Command Wolves.

* * *

Within the stations of the maintenance bay, automated machines repaired the heavy damage to the Schneider and Shadow Fox, ignoring the minor injuries as superficial. The Zoids would just have to compensate. In the cockpit, Bit hung his head, conserving as much energy as possible. His body ached as the Hover Cargo vibrated from receiving and delivering gunfire. He kept his eyes shut, taking in deep breaths.

"_Yo, Bit,"_ Brad's calm voice spoke from the audio speakers.

Bit opened his eyes.

_"Any word from Van and Irvine?"_ concluded Brad.

The blonde warrior closed his eyes again, speaking in a low tone. "Their COMs are dead … Jamie's, too."

Brad swore under his breath. _"I can sweep the area. They might have some juice left in 'em."_

"Try it," Bit agreed, selecting the Jager unit.

Brad commenced the sweep, spamming the frequencies Van and Irvine used. The signal was very weak, enabling Brad to only hear a whisper of white noise. He tried calling out their names, asking for a response. The link went dead seconds later. Brad turned off the sweep.

"Can't raise 'em. Communications are shot to … Incoming audio frequency … unknown source."

"Patch it through," Bit curiously granted.

Brad let it play.

_"… Anybody hear me on this thing? This is Van. If anyone is listening, pick up the da—" _

"We hear you, Van," Bit answered. "Dude, where have you been?"

Van expressed a relieved exhale. _"Thank God. Irvine and I are with Zeke. We found 'em, Bit … we got Fiona and Dr. D." _

Bit rested his head back on the headrest, breathing out heavily with a light cackle.

"Where are you guys?" Brad voiced in.

_"We're on the second … holy …" _

A barrage of gunfire flooded the ears of Bit and Brad_. _

_"Get down, get down!"_ Van shouted.

Zeke roared in the background, nearly drowning out the petrified screams of enemy soldiers.

_"Bit, we're not gonna make it back to the hangar. You're gonna have to come to us. We're on the second level. Zeke will guide you in!" _

"We're coming, Van! Just sit tight, alright?" Bit promised, cutting the link before contacting Toros. "Doc, we zeroed Van's location. Get the launch ready!"

_"Done,"_ Toros readily replied.

Bit switched COMs, connecting with the weaponry units. "Leena, Moonbay, clear a path for Brad and I. Van's got Fiona and Dr. D, but they're pinned down. We gotta bail 'em out."

_"Got it,"_ Leena acknowledged. "Ready, Moonbay?"

"Haven't you heard … I came out the womb ready?" Moonbay laughed darkly.

The launch bay to the Hover Cargo unsealed, jettisoning out the Jager and Shadow Fox. To their dismay, the Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer blocked their path. Scores of enemy Zoids mounted behind them, sealing off any chance of Bit and Brad rendezvousing with Van. At that moment, another blip appeared on the warriors' motion sensor. Its altitude was high, so it must've been an aerial Zoid. But it couldn't have been Zabats, for Zabat pilots always fight in squads, not singles. Something was up. In the blink of an eye, the aerial Zoid dove from the fog choked skies, swooped low, and slashed through the Geno Breaker's remaining X-Breaker.

The force of the impact sent the Breaker into the Psycho Geno Saurer, toppling them over. Leena and Moonbay opened fire, taking advantage of the sudden attack. The Zoid circled around again, barreling toward the Jager and Shadow Fox.

"We're about to get screwed," Brad mumbled.

"Au contraire, my friend," announced Jamie.

"Jamie … is that you?" Bit boisterously inquired.

"In the flesh, but it doesn't matter now. I intercepted your transmission with Van; that's how I found you. We can make if we move now!"

"Agreed, but—"

"Hey, cut the chatter!" barked Moonbay. "Get moving! We can't hold them off forever!"

The Jager charged forward, bounced outside the carnage, headed for the base. An onyx-painted Rev Raptor leaped from the crowd, lunging for the Jager. Jamie flipped the Fire Phoenix inverted, opened its Laser Claws, and plucked the Zoid from the air. He banked right, slamming the Rev Raptor into the open maw of a charging Dark Horn. The Shadow Fox slid in behind the Jager, discharging its Laser Vulcan Gun to discourage the brave who came near.

Raven raised the Geno Breaker upright, ejecting Shadow from its core.

"Shadow, Fiona is yours. Let nothing stop you."

The dark organoid branched out his wings, beckoned once, then took to the skies.

* * *

Dr. D shrieked as Van forced him to the floor, just a stream of automatic gunfire roared overhead. Van rolled over the scientist's body, drew his sidearm, pumped two rounds into an enemy soldier's chest. He got down behind an overturned gurney they'd improvised for cover. Irvine was over by Fiona, keeping her low from stray rounds that would prove fatal.

Van turned around, briefly staring out the shattered glass window that Zeke had went through. The organoid had since left them, going in search for Bit and Brad to lead them in. Zeke had only been gone for just over two minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Van. Backdraft troops had finally tracked them, putting on even more pressure. If it wasn't for the fact they wanted Fiona alive, they would've thrown caution to the wind and overpowered them by now. But Van remained calm. Help was on the way, so there was no need to …

"There's no way out of here, Flyheight!"

Van's forehead wrinkled as the fire ceased. He peeked over the gurney, feeling his stomach drop at the sight of Seraph.

"It's the end of the line. You give me the Zoidian girl and I'll make your execution swift and painless. That's my best offer."

"That's very tempting, but we'll pass. The thought is beautiful, though," Van replied, cringing inside at the amount of rounds he had left—five.

"An unwise decision, Van," voiced Seraph, taking an assault rifle from one of his soldiers. "But you're used to such decisions, aren't you? You are indeed your father's child."

"You don't know squat about my father!" Van retaliated.

"I know enough to know he's a dead war hero … a fate you two will undoubtedly share. His grave will become your grave, so embrace it!"

The entire windowed side of the corridor was suddenly torn away in a brilliant flash of golden light. Seraph and his soldiers were catapulted into the adjacent wall, while Van and the others were untouched. Faded sunlight poured into the exposed interior as the Jager's head rose before Van.

"No time to waste; get on!" Bit shouted through the external speakers.

Van grabbed Fiona's hand, while Irvine hoisted Dr. D over his shoulder. The Jager crouched down, moving so its back was a hop from the ripped open corridor.

"Irvine, Dr. D, you're first," Van instructed.

"Gladly," Irvine said, pushing Dr. D onto the Jager before jumping himself. Van leaped onto the Jager next. He turned around, extending his arms for Fiona.

"Let's go, Fiona."

As Fiona's feet left the edge, Shadow swooped from his concealed position, snatching Fiona from the air.

"Noooo!" Van cried out.

Zeke roared, taking off to pursue her. Seraph and his men finally got to their feet, firing at the warriors on the Jager's back.

"Hang on!" Bit warned.

Van, Irvine and Dr. D clutched the Zoid's armor. The Jager sprung forward, taking off for the base's hangar as the Shadow Fox and Fire Phoenix fired aimless rounds at the enemy soldiers.

* * *

Airborne, Shadow ascended skyward, well over the battle below. Fiona held onto Shadow's icy ankles, pinching her eyes shut from the view hundreds of feet below her feet. This time period had been a nightmare since Fiona first awakened, and for that moment she held Van, she felt that maybe she's finally wake up. That notion, however, had quickly vaporized. The Zoidian opened her eyes, looking down at the carnage below—explosions, firing weapons, death.

_'What had really changed? Everything's still the same,' _Fiona mentally reasoned.

As Fiona closed her eyes again, they sprung back open as an impact sent Shadow into a nosedive. She looked up, watching Zeke spiral around behind the onyx-plated organoid. Shadow hissed as he banked left toward the battlefield. Zeke accelerated, keeping hot on the dark organoid. He took a wide right, circling around to line up his sights. With Fiona in two, Shadow's speed and maneuverability were reduced, and Zeke would indeed take advantage.

So the silver organoid increased his booster's output, lowered his head, and struck Shadow in his med-section. Shadow wailed as the impact shook Fiona loose from his grasp. Fiona plummeted to the ground, screaming. Zeke dove after her at terminal velocity, bridging the gap between them. Fiona shut her eyes as the ground appeared closer and closer. Suddenly, metallic tentacles wrapped around her body, pulled taut, and forced her inside Zeke's chest.

Unable to gain more altitude, Zeke curled his body into a ball, leveled out, and struck the ground. At his speeds, the organoid slid across the ground for fifty meters before slowing down enough for him to stop himself. Fiona rolled out of Zeke's chest, hyperventilating from going into near-shock. Zeke lifted himself up, curling his tail around her. Fiona rested her head on Zeke, reaching her hand up to touch his face.

"Thank you, Zeke."

The organoid softly growled, stroking his snout against Fiona's cheek. But something felt eerie, as if someone was watching them. Zeke drew back from Fiona, turning directly into the cold eyes of Shadow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _It's good to be back, people! That break was just what my mental juices needed, so I wish you enjoyed this recent installment. And, are you ready for some Zeke vs Shadow action ... again? Then keep alert for the next chapter._

**-NeoAurora**


	28. Never Say Sever

**Chapter XXVII:**

**—Never Say Never—**

**第27章：ネバー・セイ・ネバー**

* * *

Fiona eased herself off the ground, keeping her crimson eyes glued to Shadow. The organoid had perched himself atop one of the damaged structures around the base, staring right back at Fiona. Zeke broke his glare, stepping in between the Zoidian and Shadow. The dark organoid scrutinized the silver organoid for a moment, surprised that it was even the same Zoid. Zeke had finally unlocked his final stage as an organoid—his full potential.

It would be interesting to see how strong he had gotten. Shadow, though, curved his competitive spirit, focusing his attention back onto Fiona. She was the target, not Zeke. All he needed to do was deliver the Zoidian to Raven, so he would need to make this quick. Shadow jumped down from the building, gently flapping his wings to ease his descent.

Zeke pushed Fiona back with his tail, voicing a low growl for her to run and seek cover. Fiona took two steps back, her heart racing as Shadow refused to take his eyes off her. Zeke roared for her to run, so she did. The moment the blonde Zoidian took off running, Shadow went after her. Zeke cut off his path, leaping to tackle him. Shadow spun his body like a torpedo, drilling Zeke into the grass. He planted his feet in the silver organoid's chest, and catapulted himself into the air. Zeke dug himself out of the ground, located Shadow, and sprinted after him.

Fiona darted through the Backdraft complex, running along the outskirts of the fierce battle that was just a couple hundred yards away. She hunkered down behind the smoldering remains of a Command Wolf, watching an immense transporter mow down enemy Zoids, while an Elephant-like Zoid mopped up the stragglers. The Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer were nowhere to be seen, making Fiona nervous. She stood up from behind the defeated Zoid, turning to search for Zoid.

Instead of moving forward, the Zoidian slammed into the hardened chest of Shadow. She gasped, crawling backwards. Fiona grabbed a fist of dirt, slinging it into the optics of the organoid. Shadow hissed, shaking his head to clear his vision. He screamed a reverberating bellow, chasing after her like a starving predator. The organoid began closing the gap effortlessly, just inches from making contact. As Shadow got within striking distance, he grabbed nothing but air as Zeke drove him into the ground.

The silver organoid clamped his powerful jaws around Shadow's tail, swung him around twice to gain momentum, then released him. The dark organoid crashed inside the nearby vehicle depot, landing hard inside one of the jeeps. He forced his head from the shattered windshield, stumbling back from the mangled hood. As Shadow turned around, Zeke's tail went across his face, sending him back into the jeep.

To inflict further harm, Zeke secured his claws on the hood of the jeep and fired up his boosters. The jeep flew back in reverse, struck another vehicle, and flipped inverted. Shadow escaped from under the jeep, just as the fuel ignited and burst into flames. He rolled onto his feet, locked onto Zeke, and pounced on him. The two organoids rolled one another, exchanging deadly blows to their bodies.

Shadow pulled himself on top of Zeke, head butting him. The silver organoid bared his teeth, sinking the bladed end of his tail into Shadow's side. He engaged his boosters, rocketing himself from underneath the stunned organoid. Once free, Zeke wrapped his legs around Shadow's neck, flew up high, slammed him against the ceiling of the depot, then sent him flying into the roof of a troop transport truck. Shadow drooled a clear fluid from his mouth, his body ravaged. This wasn't the Zeke Shadow had fought days ago. No, he was stronger, faster, and more resilient.

It was déjà vu all over again; first Ambient and now Zeke.

But he couldn't fail. Raven was counting on him to deliver the Zoidian, so he'd do it. With that, Shadow crawled out of the truck, toppled it over on its side with his strength, then tore open the fuel line. Gasoline poured out from the ruptured line, pooling around the organoid's feet. The organoid knew he wouldn't be able to defeat Zeke, but the elements around him could.

Curious about Shadow's whereabouts, Zeke descended to the floor, sniffing the air for him. He stalked about the depot, reaching the overturned truck that he had thrown Shadow into. The gasoline had slowed to a trickle now, but enough had coated the floor to send the entire depot up in flames. Shadow grinned from the darkness. His trap was set and it was time to act. With all his might, the organoid shoved his full weight into the burning jeep from before. The flaming vehicle skidded into the puddle of fuel, spitting out droplets of fire. Zeke's eyes enlarged, just as the two vehicles erupted.

The explosion resulted in a chain reaction, causing the other vehicles to explode as well. Shadow narrowly escaped, riding the shockwave to safety. He tumbled across the ground, eventually being stopped by his own weight. The organoid staggered upright, smirking darkly at the burning depot. That sense of satisfaction, though, faded as silhouette flicked in the flames. Zeke emerged from the fire, his body surrounded by a bluish hue of energy. The hue soon faded, and the organoid appeared unharmed.

Though his silver armor was smudged with smoke burns, it was intact without injury. Shadow stood flabbergasted, not believing what his eyes were projecting. There was no way in Eve that anyone could survive an explosion like that. Unfazed by his survival, Zeke charged for the enemy organoid, reaching Shadow before he could react. Zeke unleashed a merciless barrage on Shadow.

He grabbed the organoid's head, bashed it into the ground, picked him up, then rammed his knee into Shadow's neck before whipping him with his tail. The dark organoid went limp, collapsing onto the ground. His sapphire eyes went dull.

_'Class dismissed,' _snorted Zeke.

Fiona made her way to Zeke, walking slowly as she approached Shadow. Zeke briefly glanced at her before returning his vision upon the fallen organoid. He was still alive, nonetheless. But Zeke was satisfied, relieved that Shadow was removed from play for the time being.

A quick moment of inactivity would have the wait, though. The Zoidian and her organoid were immediately under fire from the enemy. Zeke promptly secured Fiona in his chest once again, blasting off from the exploding ordinances around them. The silver organoid's sensors scrambled as he sensed a high level of radiation. He glanced behind him, nearly being blinded by the static-like discharge from a fired charged particle cannon. Zeke rolled left, trying to avoid the lethal beam of energy.

The beam grazed Zeke's boosters, shorting them out. He plummeted from the sky as a satisfied Raven watched from afar. Zeke attempted to revive his damaged boosters, but they only sputtered and died. His altitude was only a few hundred feet, but a direct impact with Fiona inside of him would spell death for her. He needed to break his fall, slowing him enough to ease the hit. Zeke twirled his body, changing his trajectory so that he could land inside one of the base's towers.

* * *

Ascending from attacking an enemy Zoid, Jamie caught sight of the falling organoid. Smoke trailed from Zeke's back, leading the young pilot to assume his source of flight was compromised.

"Van," Jamie sounded over the COM. "I've got Zeke in my sights."

_"Is Fiona with him?"_ responded Van, simultaneously engaged with a Gojulas unit.

"I can't tell, but he's losing altitude. I think his boosters are down. He's not activating them," Jamie explained, easing the Fire Phoenix in the silver organoid's direction.

_"Then track his trajectory and get him, then find Fiona!"_ Van ordered.

"Copy," Jamie replied, accelerating the Fire Phoenix to Zeke.

Jamie watched the organoid's diagonal descent, which would lead in a collision course with one of the towers. He gunned it, opening the Fire Phoenix's claws to catch the organoid before he crashed. Before Jamie could even reach the falling organoid, Zeke barreled through the glass window, clearly out of his sight.

* * *

Inside the building, Zeke tumbled end over end, his speed gradually decreasing with every concrete wall he broke through. But he was still traveling too fast, so much that he could see the glass on the opposite end of the tower. He had to stop, and quick. When he reached the final room on the tower's floor, Zeke rolled over onto his stomach, digging his claws into the carpeted flooring.

The coarse fabric ripped from his claws, but it was working. Before the organoid went careening out of the nearing window, he finally stopped. Zeke raised his upper body, releasing Fiona from inside him. She rolled out onto the mangled carpet, groaning from nausea.

Unknown to his presence, Commander Alteil stood motionless at his desk, stunned at what just happened before his eyes. He and Fiona suddenly locked eyes, refusing to look away. The Zoidian clutched Zeke's miniscule arm, alerting him. Zeke responded to her touch. He glanced over at Alteil, immediately viewing him as a threat.

But the organoid's keen hearing picked up movement, possibly soldiers. His assumptions were correct, for at that moment, a group of warriors stormed into the Commander's office, weapons drawn.

"Commander Alteil, we heard…" The lead soldier went silent upon seeing the organoid, his men included.

"Don't just stand there," Alteil finally voiced. "Neutralize the threat!"

Zeke pushed Fiona to the floor, just as the soldiers discharged their weapons. Fiona scrambled for cover behind the luxury lounge chairs that faced away from the windows. Alteil slipped from view, moving with stealth to apprehend the Zoidian girl. Zeke, meanwhile, barreled his way through the human soldiers, whipping the guns from their hands. A soldier tried to stick a grenade onto the organoid's back, but Zeke caught him. He swung his tail into the man's mid-section, catapulting him over Fiona and out the glass window.

The Zoidian made herself as small as possible as stray rounds ripped through the chair. She gripped the legs of the chair, pinching her eyes shut. A strong hand unexpectedly took hold of her, jerking her from behind the chair and toward the desk. Alteil shoved her down, holding his hand over her mouth.

"You're coming with me, so quiet!"

Fiona's brow wrinkled in fury as the man began forcing her toward the exit, oblivious from Zeke's sight. The Zoidian had had enough. Fiona had been kidnapped, endured harsh treatment, and so on. All her life she'd had to be at the mercy of some lunatic wanting power, and she was helpless to stop it. She'd been the damsel in distress for far too long, and today, that was going to end.

With that, Fiona jerked her head back from Alteil's hand, opened her mouth, and sunk her teeth into him. The Commander wailed, releasing her. Fiona turned around, landing a strong right hook across Alteil's cheek. The man grunted, catching Fiona's fist before she hit him again. He slapped her to the floor, grabbed her from behind, and continued to force her out of his office.

But the Zoidian wouldn't give up. She stomped on Alteil's foot, nearly breaking his toes. With all her might, Fiona dug in her heel, lunged backwards, and sent him reeling back onto the floor. She rolled on top of him, swinging her fist left and right across his face. Alteil screamed, driving his fist into Fiona's gut. The Zoidian cried out, coughing up blood onto the floor. She groaned, toppling over in agony. It had felt like someone had sliced open her abdomen, removed her liver, and botched the stitching.

Alteil sat upright on his knees, wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I've underestimated you," he complemented. "But next time, sweetheart, choose your battles more wisely."

Fiona's eyes crimson eyes met Alteils', burning with intense fury. Her fists clinched and her lips quivered.

"My name's not 'sweetheart', it's Fiona!"

Alteil's heart skipped a beat as the Zoidian's eyes faded from its natural color to a glowing sapphire. The very building began to quake violently, bringing the nearby soldiers to their knees. Zeke turned to face the Zoidian. His eyes expanded, for this is what Dr. Laon had envisioned. This was bad, and Zeke knew it. He had to calm Fiona; otherwise, this whole tower would be lying in ruin. Before he could reach her, however, Alteil stood to defend himself—a foolish notion.

He punched the Zoidian across her face. The Zoidian absorbed the power of the punch like a sponge, concentrated it, then redirected it by returning a blow of her own. The hit Alteil took was double what he had delivered, sending the man rolling back into the fractured glass. Weakened, the glass gave way, and Alteil went out of it. He clutched the edge of the building, his hands bloody from the glass. The Commander looked down, seeing that he was hundreds of feet from the ground below, for the building the five stories.

Fiona walked to him, crouching down. Zeke tried to stop her, the enemy soldiers kept their assault against him. The Zoidian glared into Alteil's fearful eyes, smiling darkly.

"I've underestimated you," Fiona mocked. "But next time, _sweetheart_, choose your battles more wisely."

Fiona forced her foot into Alteil's chest, and he fell. She turned her back to his fading screams, forming a devilish smirk at the sound of his impact against the ground.

Fiona's eyes faded to their original hue. She suddenly became weak, dropping to her knees. Zeke went to her, walking away from the soldiers he'd downed. She rested her head against the organoid, gradually coming to. Zeke didn't know what to do. He could only console her, even though he was stricken with disbelief. The organoid knew this day would come. Pushing a Zoidian to their breaking point always resulted in their dormant abilities.

Zeke could only hope she wouldn't use them again, or desire to do so.

* * *

A rushing wind suddenly blew into Alteil's former officer. Fiona's eyes opened, watching the Fire Phoenix make its descent. Jamie exhaled in relief. Zeke was alive, and Fiona was with him.

"Van, I have Zeke. He's okay."

_"And Fiona?"_ Van inquired.

"She's with him. What's your status?" Jamie retorted.

_"We're being screwed to the wall down here. They're bringing out the heavy hitters now, but Bit was able to get Dr. D secured in the Hover Cargo. Get Fiona in that transporter and let's get the heck out of here!" _

"Done," Jamie agreed, opening his external speakers. "Zeke, Fiona, time to move!"

The silver organoid brought Fiona to her feet, holding the back of her collar in his teeth. He raced to the window's edge, leaped forward, and landed onto the Fire Phoenix's back.

"Hold on tight," Jamie forewarned.

The Fire Phoenix dipped low, soaring right into the heat of the battle. Zeke held onto Fiona tightly, while keeping his claws dug into the flying Zoid's armor. Fiona peeked over the edge of the Zoid, looking down at the fighting below. She watched the Blade Liger slice away a Gojulas' left leg, watch it fall, then run its blade through the cockpit. Fiona looked away, refusing to witness it.

Jamie swooped over the Hover Cargo, coming around to drop off Fiona and Zeke. Distant Iron Kong units with Gatling weapons bombarded the Fire Phoenix, preventing it from landing. Zeke shielded Fiona with his body, taking a few rounds himself. Jamie grunted in frustration.

"I can't land with those Kongs blasting me!"

"I'm way ahead of you, Jamie," Bit announced.

The side panel of the transporter lowered down to the ground as the Liger Zero Panzer was moved out on the conveyer. An optical motioned over Bit's right eye, locking onto the Iron Kongs. "Hold onto your teeth, people!" The Hybrid Cannons charged and fired, blasting out a pair of golden beams of extermination. Like fireworks, the Iron Kongs exploded in a shower of components and armor.

Their smoldering bodies collapsed to the ground, opening a brief window for Jamie. He quickened the Fire Phoenix's descent, getting as low as he could. When the bird reached the open platform where the Panzer was, Jamie tilted the Zoid's body a few degrees.

"Get going, you two; I can't hold this angle for long!"

Zeke took Fiona in his teeth, jumped from the Zoid, landed on the Panzer's back, regained his balance, then hopped down onto the platform. The organoid escorted Fiona inside, turned around, then went back to assist Van.

"Van, Fiona is secure inside the Hover Cargo!" Bit reported.

"Then we fall back. I'll spread the word, and Bit…"

"Hmm?" Bit mumbled in reply.

"Carpet bomb 'em," Van commanded, his voice strong with conviction.

"Done," Bit nodded. "Get everyone clear."

"Copy," Van concluded, silencing the COM link.

* * *

Raven shook his head with folded arms within the Geno Breaker. Honestly, he couldn't believe it. Van Flyheight, along with his minions, had done the impossible. Through the fire they'd passed, successfully rescuing their captured allies. But Laon wanted them dead, a task that had proved challenging. The Geno Breaker was no shape to fight. Both its X-Breakers were severed and most of its systems were critical. It only had enough strength for one more charged particle cannon, but after that, the Breaker would be severely weakened.

With that, Raven summarized their last counter-attack. "Reese, you hear me?"

"Just barely; COMs are fading," Reese replied, her voice greatly riddled with static.

"They're not leaving this mountain," Raven darkly stated.

Reese could since the tone in Raven's voice, indicating he was up to something. "I'm almost afraid to ask," she replied.

"Then just listen," he retorted. "Our Zoids are critical, yes? We'll only have enough power for one last charged particle cannon, and we'll aim it at them."

Reese wagged her head in disagreement. "I know for a fact that transporter has an energy shield powerful enough to withstand a blast like that. We'll merely burn out our Zoids and they'll still escape."

"Not with all the fighting it's been doing," Raven highlighted. "That transporter's been fighting nonstop since it got here, which it won't have enough power to maintain its shield for long."

"Laon wants Fiona alive," Reese reminded. Raven grunted.

"Life is full of disappointments. He'll have to do without. We're not letting them escape, not alive. Are you with me or not?"

* * *

The Hover Cargo hummed in reverse, progressively making its retreat. Leena and Moonbay focused heavily on the incoming forces, laying down suppressing fire to keep them at bay. Only the Panzer, Blade Liger, Shadow Fox, Elephander, and Lightning Saix remained outside, while the Fire Phoenix was secured within the transporter as Jamie assisted Dr. Toros. The Hybrid Cannons from the Panzer pierced through the armored hide of an attacking Gojulas, just as another Gojulas attempted to strike from Bit's right. In a blur, the Elephander's energy sword sliced away the Zoid's left leg. The immense Zoid lost its stability, fell over, and was finished off the Blade Liger.

"Jamie, get that transporter out of here!" Van barked.

"I'm going, I'm going! This thing isn't exactly a cheetah, you know?"

Van grunted at Jamie's response, glancing over at the Panzer. "Bit, we could use that bombardment right about now."

"Not until the transporter's clear," Bit reasoned. "It's too soon."

"You guys better think of something quick. We got a problem," Brad shouted, scoping the Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer.

Van's color drained from his face. This was classic Raven—always showing up when you least expected him. But with both Raven and Reese reentering the battle, the Hover Cargo's escape just increased in difficulty.

"Jamie, turn the Hover Cargo around and gun it. You're too slow going in reverse!" Van insisted.

"But what about fire support…"

"Get moving, Jamie!" Van demanded, ceasing the COM link.

The transporter began turning, circling around as fast as the machine could manage. Raven watched the vehicle make its revolution, seeing a golden opportunity. With the Hover Cargo having its back to them, its shield would be useless. When the two Zoids reached a desired position on the battlefield, both the Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer set down their foot locks, straightened their backs, and opened the vents along their tails. They locked onto the transporter's rear and began charging.

Van sighted the shimmering light from the charging cannons, studied their position, and hypothesized a theory.

"My God … they're aiming for the Hover Cargo!"

The four remaining warriors stared into the dual orbs of mounting destruction.

"They won't be able to avoid it," Irvine stressed.

"Not unless I deflect them," Van supposed. "The Blade Liger's shield might be able to hold."

"Not against two charged particle cannons, Van!" Irvine spotlighted, recalling his shield was penetrated last time he fought against Raven years ago.

Van motioned the Blade Liger in front of Raven and Reese. "It's either that or they kill everyone inside the Hover Cargo. It's go time, Zeke!"

The organoid hurried to the Blade Liger, climbed up its body, and fused with its core. Van initiated the Liger's upgraded E-shield, waiting for the cannons to fire. The Elephander limped next to Van, deploying its down shield.

"What are you doing? Your shield won't be able to counter the blast," Van shouted to Stoller.

"Maybe not," Stoller shrugged. "But you can't handle this alone."

Van lightly smirked, then shouted to the others.

"Get clear, you guys!"

Bit, Irvine and Brad cleared the zone, falling back.

At that moment, the cannons fired. Van and Irvine braced themselves, just before they hit. The Blade Liger's shield began neutralizing the charged particles, so it held strong. Stoller's shield, however, began being eaten away. It wouldn't be able to hold much longer.

The cannons kept pouring on, washing over their shields like powerful tidal waves. Unable to sustain it, the Elephander's shield powered down, and the beam vaporized the Zoid's right ear, its back-mounted assault unit, and half of its hind leg. The Elephander went down, defeated. Alone, Van kept up his defense, taking on both beams now.

"It's not going to hold," Bit said, stomping the Panzer out into the open.

The Panzer lazily made its way onto the battlefield, aimed for the two Genos, and took a wide stance. Bit readied the Hybrid Cannons, targeted the enemy Zoid's foot locks, and fired. The blast made the heavily armored Zoid recoil, causing its systems to begin overheating. Raven and Reese were struck by the Hybrid Cannon's discharge, destroying the fixed base and freeing Van.

The Geno Breaker began falling over, causing its fired charged particle cannon to move in sync with it.

"Yeah!" Bit cheered, but the emotion wouldn't last.

When the Psycho Geno Saurer started collapsing, it's blast swept across the Panzer's right frontal leg, damaging it. The Liger fell forward as sparks spat from its injured leg.

"No!" Bit cursed.

He jerked the controls back and forth, then side to side—nothing. The Liger was unresponsive, and to worsen the situation, the temperature had climbed to over 110 degrees in the cockpit.

The Blade Liger motioned to the Panzer's side. "Bit, the Hover Cargo's on its way down the mountain. We did it, my friend. Let's move."

"I'd love the share your sentiment, Van, but Liger's mobility systems are dead. I can't move," Bit explained, pecking every key across his console.

Van cut his eyes at Backdraft facility, watching them deploy Molga and more Demantis units. The Shadow Fox and Lightning Saix took down as many as they could, but their numbers kept growing.

"We gotta move, people!" Brad alerted, inching back the Fox.

"Van, take Bit and get out here," Stoller suggested. "I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"We're not leaving you here to die," Van stated, refusing to have this mission end with casualties. We'd seen too many of his allies sacrifice themselves, and frankly, he didn't want to see it anymore.

"There's no time," Stoller barked.

"Then we'll make time!" Bit tuned in. "Liger may be gimp, but he can still fight. Van, Irvine, Brad, get moving after the transporter. We'll hold it down."

Brad's heart nearly stopped pumping. "No way, Bit. You're not…"

"We're a liability now," Bit cut off. "We'll only slow everyone down. And Van, you came here for Fiona. She needs you, so …"

A projectile detonated before warriors as Iron Kong units barreled toward them.

"Get out of here!" Bit shouted.

"We're not leaving you!" Brad insisted, burning through enemy after enemy.

"We'll be alright. You have my word," Bit continued to persuade. "Now go … the Hover Cargo's gonna need an escort in case they send someone after them!"

"I'm holding you to that, Bit," Brad promised. "You better be right behind us!"

With that, the Blade Liger, Shadow Fox, and Lighting Saix departed from the Panzer and Elephander, making their after the Hover Cargo. The two damaged Zoids faced mounting foes, too many for them face alone. All battles came with sacrifices. Sometimes they were for the greater good, while some were in vain. Bit could only pray this was for the greater good.

As the blonde warrior awaited the enemies to near, Stoller's appeared to him on his central monitor.

"You should've gone with them," he said.

"Liger's ejection system is jammed. Wouldn't be able to get out if I wanted to," Bit said.

"You lied to your friends back there," Stigma pointed out. "You know they're going to kill us."

Bit smirked a devious smirk. "So what if I did? I'm going out with a bang anyway!"

The Panzer's weapon systems went live as multiple targeting screens surfaced around the blonde warrior. Stoller smirked at the kid's optimism. When all targets had been locked, Bit squeezed the trigger, and the Panzer unleashed hell.

* * *

**A/N:** _Now this chapter was a pain to write. So many ideas I had to ditch, while some new ones I couldn't resist. I personally enjoyed Fiona's segment. Throughout the entire Chaotic Century and Guardian Force series, Fiona was just so ... weak. So, why not let Fiona's rage eventually erupt? I've been racking my brain since I began writing this story trying to figure out what Fiona's secret ability be. If it was a little difficult for you to understand what she can do, it will be explained by Dr. D later on. Until next time, my friends._

**-NeoAurora **


	29. Loyalty

**Chapter XXVIII:**

**—Loyalty—**

**第28章：ロイヤルティ**

* * *

Dr. Laon walked among the shards of broken glass on the floor of Commander Alteil's former office. A small group of soldiers, including Seraph, stood in the background, while medics gave medical attention to the wounded. The Zoids scientist studied the tear marks in the carpet, following them until they ended. He finally ventured to the broken window, glancing down at the ground below.

Medical staff had since removed Commander Alteil's body, leaving nothing but bloodstain from where he'd fallen. It was a tragic loss, but forgettable in Laon's eyes. The condition of the Backdraft's facility proved far worse. Fires that had yet to be extinguished viciously burned through the compound, while heaps of Zoids layed stewed across the ground. All this damage caused by such a small group of Zoid warriors. Dr. Laon could only shake his head with inward laughter. They were indeed one of a kind.

The scientist turned aside from the window, facing the soldiers now. "So this is where you last saw the Zoidian?"

One of the soldiers acknowledged Laon, standing with the assistance of a medic. "Yes, sir; she was here, along with the silver organoid."

"Tell me what happened," Dr. Laon said, walking around behind Alteil's desk.

The soldier took in a breath, which set his fractured ribs aflame. He ignored the pain, going through with his explanation.

"We heard an impact inside the commander's office, so my team and I went to investigate. The Zoidian and her organoid were there, so we immediately engaged the organoid under Commander Alteil's direction, sir. While engaged with the organoid, that Zoidian … she …"

"Take your time, Sergeant," Dr. Laon spoke at the soldier's pause. "What happened?"

"I don't know what that Zoidian did to Commander Alteil, sir, but she did something. It was like nothing I've ever seen, sir. She completely overpowered him, knocked him through the window, and kicked him over the edge. I can't explain it any clearer, sir."

Dr. Laon massaged his chin, laughing with sealed lips as he wagged his head. He walked over to the soldier, grabbing his shoulder.

"That'll be all, Sergeant. Thank you. You and your men are dismissed."

The Backdraft soldier performed a weak salute, then limped out of the office under his own power. Laon and Seraph were alone now, with the scientist still having a grin on his face. Seraph narrowed his eyes, intrigued by his superior's facial expression.

"Is something humorous, sir?"

Dr. Laon glanced at the warrior before him. "Indeed it is. Do you know what this means? It means that I was correct. Fiona is exactly the Zoidian I thought she was—a time bomb waiting to explode. And explode she did!" Laon expressed a satisfying exhale, but returned to his serious nature when addressing Seraph. "We need her back, Seraph. Can I count on you to do that for me, son?"

Seraph controlled his impulse to wince. He'd just went through hell trying to capture that Zoidian and it ended in utter failure. And now he had to do it again, fighting against the same people that nearly killed him. But he was given an order by his superior, so he'd follow it through.

"You can bank on it, sir."

Laon gave a nod of approval. At that moment, a scarce face jogged into the office. Dr. Laon looked at him, twisting his mouth.

"Major Polta, how wonderful for you to join us. I would've been nice to see you in action today."

"My apologies, sir. Our systems were dying rapidly. I needed to lend technical support," the Major justified.

"I'm sure," Seraph mumbled under his breath. "At any rate, do you have anything credible to report?" Laon forcefully spoke, inwardly wanting to choke the little weasel.

"That I do, sir. It seems our assailants left two of their own behind," reported Major Polta.

In unison, Dr. Laon and Seraph glanced at each other in disbelief.

"Are you certain?" Seraph asked, itching for some pay back.

"Yes," Polta confirmed. "Mobile units are closing in now."

"I want them alive," Dr. Laon commanded.

Major Polta and Seraph both raised their brows. Why in heaven would he want them alive? They were the enemy, and after what they'd done, they deserved it.

"Sir, are you sure?" Polta squinted in curiosity.

"Are you questioning my orders, Major?" Laon growled.

"Uh … no, sir."

"Then bring them to me … alive."

* * *

The Count ran his finger around the rim of his glass, thinking. His right hand massaged his forehead, cutting his eyes at the spacious observation window in his office. It once brought him solace, looking out over magnificent view of Mount Iselina's range.

Now, however, the view was tainted. The glass window was smudged with fragments of heated soil that melted onto its surface, while the surrounding facility looked as if it was struck by an air strike. The Count was never a man to lose his temper, so he remained calm. He had to look at the bigger picture—the overthrowing of the Zoids Battle Commission.

The pieces were play, so now all that remained was to launch their strike. The Count reclined in his chair, taking a sip of his twelve year old scotch when there was a knock at his door. He sat upright, setting down his glass on a coaster. For security measures, he viewed the surveillance video, seeing that it was Dr. Laon.

Satisfied, he unlocked the door from his desk. The automatic doors swung open, and Dr. Laon walked inside. From the Count's perspective, Dr. Laon looked like he'd been dragged through hell and back. His tie was loose around his neck, while his outer coat torn in several places. His still arm remained in the sling.

"You look terrible, my friend," the Count commented.

Dr. Laon looked himself over, forcing a smile. "I believe it adds character, sir."

"I assume you have something to report," the Count said, returning to his serious nature.

Dr. Laon walked forward, making his way to his superior's desk. He pointed to the glass of scotch. "You mind?"

The Count gave an enthusiastic frown, reached up under his desk and retrieved the bottle and an extra glass. He untwisted the top, pouring an inch worth. Laon grabbed the glass, knocked back the drink, and set it down on the desk. The Count perched his lips, placing the glass on a coaster.

"As you well know, sir," Dr. Laon began, "we were under attack by Dr. Toros and his team. They came for the intentions to apprehending the Zoidian girl and Dr. D. They succeeded."

The Count twisted his mouth. "How is that even possible? Did they have an army with them?"

"No," Dr. Laon mumbled, ashamed that an entire battle group of Zoids had been defeated by such a small number of enemies.

"Where does this leave us? Are we still able to follow through?" The Count pressed.

Dr. Laon gestured for another glass. Another glass was poured to the rim and Laon gulped it down without grimacing. "We've lost the majority of our Zoids in the battle. On hand, we might have just over a hundred in total. That's not enough if we want to go up against the Battle Commission's headquarters."

"What your so-called invincible Zoid creations? Can't they pick up the slack?" The Count questioned, inwardly enraged.

"It's possible, though I'd rather not..."

"Then that's what we'll do," the Count interjected. "I won't tolerate anymore setbacks. We're behind schedule as it is. What's the latest we can be ready to mobilize, and I'd better be impressed?"

Dr. Laon worked his jaw, nibbling the inside of his cheek as he began thinking. "We could be ready inside forty-eight hours."

The Count nodded in approval, a reasonable figure. "Is there anything else?"

"Indeed," Laon confirmed. "We were able to apprehend two members of Toros' team."

At that moment, Bit and Stoller were herded inside the Count's office by Seraph and Major Polta. They were shoved to the floor, their hands tied behind their backs. The Count raised a brow at the sight of the men, more intrigued by a familiar face. He stood up from his desk, walking around to the captured men.

"Stigma Stoller."

Stoller raised his cold eyes to his former superior, a look of burning hatred. The Count could see it in his eyes, but ignored it. He looked to his left, facing the blonde warrior. The warrior's emerald eyes shifted frequently, as if he was completely clueless of what was going on. It was a pawn. Bit Cloud wasn't an idiot, and the Count knew it. He and Bit's eyes met briefly.

The Backdraft's leader looked away.

"You breach our perimeter, you engage our forces, you defeat most of them, and you nearly destroy our complex. It's impressive, I admit. Warriors with your courage are difficult to come by nowadays. Now … I'm not a stranger to disrespect, you don't get where I am without developing a thick skin. But what I won't tolerate is a compromised objective. I lose sleep over such a thing, and I love my sleep. We as an organization have worked hard to get where we are today. The Royal Cup was a blow, yes. But time can be a fascinating thing. We're on the precipice of a monumental achievement, an achievement that will not be stalled any further. You've caused a great deal of pain to us, so you will reap the consequences. You're to be executed."

Bit's eyes enlarged as he lowered his head. There was no way of getting out of this one. No one would come to the rescue. He was just waiting for Seraph to draw his gun, press it against the back of his head, and pull the trigger. But what proceeded out of the Count's mouth, sounded far worse.

"But why kill you now? There's much for you see. Forty-eight hours from now, the both of you will witness the fall of your government and the rise of a superior one. And when that day is over, then you'll meet your fate."

"We get front row seats, right?" Bit sarcastically cackled.

Stoller cut his eyes at Bit, then rolled them.

The Count gestured to Seraph and Major Polta. "Take them to the holding cells."

Seraph grabbed Bit by the back of his collar, roughly yanking him upright.

"Dude, is that any way to treat your prisoner?" Bit complained.

"Yes!" Seraph growled, shoving the blonde warrior out of the Count's office.

As Major Polta went to left Stoller, the Count gestured him not to do so. He went back behind his desk, inviting Stoller to sit in one of the chairs. The former Backdraft Captain picked himself up, taking a seat. Major Polta remained by his side.

The Count lifted his glass, eyeing Stoller. "Care for a drink? You look like a man who needs it."

Stoller didn't say anything.

The Count lightly laughed. "You were always a man of few words. It was shocking enough when you became a traitor, but you just keep raising the bar, don't you? Never did I think you'd join forces with the likes of Bit Cloud. I'm very disappointed in you, Stoller."

"Save it," Stigma uttered. "Either kill me now or let me go to my cell."

"How do you think this is going to end, Stoller? You think by joining defeating us that you'll come to peace with yourself?"

"Peace was never an option," Stoller retorted bluntly. "It was just you alone, dead."

The Count's dark lenses shimmered, his expression flat. He snapped his fingers to Major Polta. "Take him."

Stoller stood up on his own, walking ahead of Polta out of the room. The door closed, leaving Laon and the Count alone.

"Loyalty," the Count spoke softly. "It's a hollow word, isn't it, Laon?"

Dr. Laon shrugged. "Only to those who believe it."

The Count looked at him, frowning. "Get your team ready. You're dismissed."

Dr. Laon nodded, turned around, then left.

* * *

Raven leaned against the wall of the maintenance depot of the base, watching Shadow repair the Geno Breaker while fused with it. A pair of figures motioned in his peripheral vision. Reese made her way from the Psycho Geno Saurer's repair station. Raven glanced at her before turning away. She went up to him, extending Styrofoam cup to him. He took it, beckoning once.

"I didn't know how you liked yours. Hope you like cream," she said, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"Its fine," he said, letting it warm his hands.

He watched the blue-haired Zoidian gulp hers, exhaling afterwards. "Ah, just what I needed. I like my coffee the way I like my men," Reese voiced.

"And how's that," Raven asked, taking a sip.

Reese smirked. "Bitter and murky."

Raven allowed himself to smile, and Reese caught it. But the smile, as always, faded. The Zoidian could sense something was wrong. Raven was unusually quiet after the battle's end. And from what Reese studied from Raven's face, he was thinking. He preferred to remain silent, so Reese didn't pry.

The two of them were silent now, simply watching the Geno Breaker gradually heal.

"I wondered what would've it been like...," Raven said in a barely audible tone.

Reese squinted her eyes. "You said what now?"

"I said …"

"Hey, you two!" a voice shouted, echoing through the depot.

Raven and Reese set their eyes upon Laon as he waved them over. Inwardly, Raven scowled. He pushed himself up off the wall, begrudgingly making his way to Laon. Reese continued to stand there for a moment, puzzled that what her ally had said. Unable to conceive what he mumbled, she pressed on after him.

Moments later, the warriors found themselves in Dr. Laon's quarters again. Seraph was there was well, standing erect in the corner. Raven didn't look at him. Now that the three warriors were present, Dr. Laon began the debriefing.

"Setbacks aside, it's time to move forward. Within two days our operation against the Zoids Battle Commission will be followed through. Before that day arrives, however, we have some loose ends to take care of first. In order for this operation to run smoothly, we'll need our secret weapon … Fiona."

Raven sighed inwardly. Not this again. It was becoming old, like a revolving door. Laon was obsessed.

The Zoid scientist checked his watch. "At the rate of the Hover Cargo's descent, they'll reach the base of the mountain by this evening. You'll find them, kill them, then bring the Zoidian back. I will not accept failure. Seraph, you're point man on this one. It's 3:15 now, so you'll move out at nightfall. Understood?"

"Sir!" Seraph saluted.

Raven and Reese stood to leave; exiting before Dr. Laon could even finished his sentence. Seraph proceeded after them, but Laon stopped him.

"Seraph, a word."

The soldier paused, exchanged facial expressions with Raven, then pulled up the door. Outside, Raven grew suspicious. What was that look? The door remained partially cracked, so Raven eased next to it. Eavesdropping might've been frowned upon, but he wasn't about to be left in the dark about something. Reese turned around, eyed Raven, and gestured to him with open palms. He ignored her.

In Laon's quarters, Seraph remained standing, listening intently on what his superior was saying.

"There's been a change of plans. I want you leading us against the Battle Commission."

Seraph quirked his brows. "I thought that was Raven's responsibility?"

Dr. Laon shook his head with folded lips. "Raven's a liability now. We can't afford any more mistakes, not when we're so close. When the Battle Commission falls—and it will fall—the Backdraft will begin anew. When all is done, our infrastructure will be cleansed."

Seraph read between the lines, understanding. "You want him killed?"

Dr. Laon remained emotionless. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"He's an acquired taste, but he is a valuable weapon, sir. Our chances of success greatly increase with him on our side," Seraph defended.

"These orders are strictly from the Count and the Committee of Seven. They believe Raven to be a risk, and I agree. His commitment to this organization is fading, and it's only a matter of time before becomes impossible to control. We nip in the bud now and save ourselves the headache. The last thing we need is a rogue warrior causing trouble."

"What about Reese?" Seraph expressed.

"Collateral damage," Laon stated. "You're the best at what you do, Seraph. Are you willing?"

Seraph sat back in his seat for a moment, weighing the pros and cons that would ensue. Raven and Reese were his allies, but that's all they were. The assassin never developed friendships, for his line work called for such. Friends could become enemies or targets; and in this case, they were targets.

"It's done," Seraph agreed.

* * *

Raven stepped back, his mind swirling in disbelief. After all he'd done for them, he would become a target. Even Reese was involved. The warrior felt betrayed, and rightly so. All his life, he'd had been a tool of destruction, a puppet.

_'No more,'_ he promised.

It was time for a change, and it would start now. With that, Raven turned aside from the wedged doorway, his mind made up. Reese sighted him from afar, going over to meet him. She reached over to gain his attention, but he kept moving.

The Zoidian hurried to his side, clutching his arm. "Hey, what's up?"

Raven jerked his arm away and kept walking. Reese caught up with him, shoving him into the wall. "Would you stop and listen! What's going on with you?"

Raven expelled his anger, refusing to take it out on her. "I'm done with this, Reese."

"Done with what? What are you talking about?" the Zoidian inquired, releasing her hands from his arms.

"I overheard Laon's conversation. When everything's said and done, we're dead. He just contracted Seraph to take us down."

Reese stared at Raven as if he was insane. It was impossible. Why would Laon kill them? If it wasn't for them, the Backdraft wouldn't have even gotten this far. But why would Raven lie, especially something like this?

"Are you positive about this, Raven?" Reese asked anyway.

"Read my mind and see if I'm lying," Raven spoke with conviction.

Before the Zoidian could reply, Raven took her hand in his.

"We have a chance to be the better ones, Reese; to make a difference. If that means becoming traitors, then so be it."

Reese massaged her temporal lobes. "Raven, you're not making any sense. You're talking about fighting against these people instead of with them. They'll kill us."

"They won't get the chance," Raven retorted, challenging them. "Come with me. You and me against them; you know we can win. If you stay, they'll kill you when it's over."

Reese looked away from Raven's lavender eyes, finding his words confusing and dangerous. But something occurred her. Raven was changing, something that she never thought would happen. Reese made her choice.

She gazed back into Raven's eyes, holding the stare. Her face was only inches away. Without warning, Reese motioned forward, kissing Raven fully. The warrior's eyes expanded. Naturally, Raven's first instinct was to push her away. He didn't. Reese pulled away, biting her bottom lip. Raven was still frozen. She flicked his nose, snapping him from his trance.

"I'd follow you anywhere," Reese said, caressing his face. "But first, we need a little insurance."

* * *

It was nightfall. The flickering flames that ravaged the facility had finally been put out. And despite what had taken place hours earlier, it was peaceful. In the containment unit, Bit laid stretched out on the uncomfortable cot. The cell was a piece of crap. It was cramped, having just two meters between the cots.

For the most part, Bit was quiet. He mainly stared up at the ceiling, counting the fractures in the concrete. Adjacent, Stoller sat hunched over his bed, observing the blonde warrior. Despite facing execution, the kid had remained upbeat. A lesser man would've lost it by now. He was a strong, a quality Stoller appreciated.

"You were a fool to stay," Stigma scolded, breaking the silence. "It could've just been me, to you."

Bit tilted his head forward, facing Stoller. "Get over it, will you? If I hadn't stayed behind, they would've caught up with the Hover Cargo. I made my choice."

"Any regrets?" Stoller softly asked.

Bit's eyes lowered, seeing Leena's smiling face in his mind. How he wanted to hold her, to caress her soft cheek, to kiss her. She was the only girl he'd ever loved, and there was no one else. Yes, he had regrets. He regretted that he'd never see Leena, Brad, Jamie, and Toros again. Then there was Van, Irvine, Moonbay, Dr. D, Zeke, and lastly, Fiona. His new companions he'd never get to know, to laugh and prank.

"Yeah, I got regrets," he finally answered. "You?"

Stoller plucked the photo of his late wife from his pocket, staring at it. "Just one."

The door to the containment unit suddenly opened. Bit sat up, for the door hadn't been opened for hours. He went to bars, trying to sneak a peek. At his angle, however, the view was blocked by a concrete support column. He could only hear the guard on duty.

"You don't clearance to…"

The guard's words were abruptly canceled by an eerie growl. He only emitted a brief scream before a thud sounded. Bit backed away from the bars, giving Stoller a chilling stare. Multiple footsteps could be heard as they approached. The prisoners braced themselves. There, stepping through the darkness, was Raven. It was Bit's worst nightmare. Shadow towered behind him, his sapphire eyes piercing through the prisoners.

"It's time to leave," Raven said, swiping the keycard through the cell's access panel.

The door of bars swung open.

Bit remained where he was. "I know executions go over big here, but you're a little too eager, don't you think?"

Raven cringed inside. Why did he ever agree to this? "This is not a game, you jackass! We have less than twenty minutes, so shut-up and move!"

He grabbed Bit by his white undershirt, tossing him out of the cell.

"Why should we trust you?" Stoller asked him, being extremely cautious.

Raven opened his mouth to explain, but no words came out. After everything he'd done, there was no explanation that would persuade them to trust him.

"You don't have to trust me," Raven confessed.

"That's simple enough," Bit mouthed off.

"If you don't shut the…" Raven kept calm. "… Look, you either come with me or stay here and wait to be killed."

"Why are you doing this?" Stoller further questioned.

Raven swallowed, only thinking of one reasonable response. "Because you and I now share a common enemy."

Stoller instantly got the point. He knew that look in Raven's eyes, a look of disdain and hatred. He'd been betrayed; something that Stoller felt when the Backdraft deployed operatives to kill him.

"Raven," Reese whispered from the opposite end of the unit. "We have to go. If we don't meet Seraph in fifteen minutes, he'll know something's up."

"Right," the dark clad warrior nodded. "We have to move."

Stoller exited the cell, keeping a firm eye on Raven.

Bit didn't move. "Stoller, you can't be serious? These two have tried to kill me and my friends on multiple occasions! They just tried to kill us a few hours ago, and now everything's just peaches and cream? No! I'm not falling for this."

Raven grew incensed. He took Bit by the arm, pushing him hard up against the wall. "We have less than forty hours before the Backdraft launches their strike against the Zoids Battle Commission; and unless _we _stop them, we're all dead. Use your ears and hear me Bit: you don't ever have to trust me; I won't care either way. Is that good enough for you?"

Bit pushed Raven's hands away, holding his stare. "Why the change of heart? A few hours you wanted us dead. Now, all of a sudden, you wanna be on our side. Van told me about you, your past. Why not choose this path from the beginning?"

"It was the wrong decision … I admit to that. But I have a chance to make it right now. So, there it is; you can take it or leave it."

Bit shifted away from Raven, putting some distance between them. From his point of view, this was wrong on so many levels; but in a way, it felt right. Bit had made bad decisions too, so what made Raven any different? Forgiveness was the first step.

There, Bit extended his hand to Raven. "Then I'll take it."

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _Despite this story's success, it has its flaws. For one, Raven & Reese becoming randomly evil again. But, like Raven, I have a chance to make it right. In took some tweaking, but I was finally able to construct a plausible reason for Raven to come to his senses and leave the Backdraft. It's not perfect, but I gave it my best shot. That aside, what a stunning twist, right? _

**-NeoAurora**


	30. Alliance

**Chapter XXIX:**

** —Alliance—**

**アライアンス**

* * *

Raven held up his fist, signaling his followers to stop. Reese, Bit, Stoller, and the organoids heeded his command as he peered around the corner into the hangar. There was an abundance of soldiers. They moved about, clearing scraps of what used to be Zoids from the floor. A modified Godos walked past where Raven was standing, pushing a mangled Zaber Fang across the floor and into a maintenance sub-station in the hangar for repairs.

An Assault Whale King armed with an array of impressive weaponry was stationed upon a landing pad waiting for liftoff. The engines had already begun running while Seraph loaded his Energy Liger into its bay. Raven pulled back from the wall. The hangar was crawling with potential stool pigeons. One look at Bit and Stoller and they'd raise the alarm.

Reese motioned around Bit, gently tugging on Raven's sleeve. "We have two minutes. What do you want to do?"

Raven briefly glanced at Reese, then Bit and Stoller. "We can't sneak them out without someone noticing them," Raven noted. "Unless we kill power to the hangar, it's just not possible."

Reese turned away from Raven for a moment, staring out into the heavily occupied hangar. Killing power to the hangar would blind everyone to their movements. It could work, being that power shortages were frequent from the damage the based sustained by the fight. But time was running out, so trying to find a junction box and severing power would be too time consuming.

But an idea spiked in Reese's mind.

Raven needed those soldiers blind, so she'd blind them. "Raven, get them out of here. Specula and I will handle this."

Raven looked at the Zoidian, confused. "Why, what are you going to do?"

"Just get ready to move," she told him as she and Specula motioned out into the open.

The Backdraft warriors suddenly glared at Reese, but quickly paid her no mind. She was one of them, so why pay attention to her? The Zoidian and her organoid stood against the far wall with a vantage point of all the warriors. At that, Reese triggered her psychic manipulation. With the assistance of Specula, she linked her mind with every person in the hangar, tunneling into the region of the brain that controlled sight. There, she rendered Bit and Stoller invisible in plain sight.

Lastly, she tapped into Raven's mind. "Get moving. I don't know how much longer I can control all of them."

Raven eased out from behind the wall, gesturing Bit and Stoller to follow him.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Bit whispered. "They can see us."

"Reese is a mind manipulator. It's her ability as a Zoidian," Raven explained.

"Mind manipulation?" Bit winced. "That's a trait of any woman."

Raven shoved Bit out in front of him. "Shut-up and move!"

Bit and Stoller hurried through the hangar, bypassing soldiers that didn't even look their way. In mid-stride, Bit stopped before one of the soldiers and waved his hand before his eyes. The soldier didn't respond.

"This is so cool," the blonde warrior giggled.

Stoller grabbed Bit by the scruff of his jacket, pulling him along. The two made it outside without detection and Reese released her control. She and Specula casually made their way across the hangar, joining the others outside. From their visual standpoint, the former battle zone looked surprisingly different from ground level.

Zoids Bit and Stoller had defeated towered over them in smoldering heaps across the field. Some of them were still burning, while others had cooled with scorched armor. Bit looked away from his handy work for a moment, cutting his eye at Raven. The lavender-eyed warrior was looking straight ahead toward the Whale King.

There was something unsettling about him, like there was still darkness inside him. It still puzzled Bit that he would suddenly change his ways and betray the Backdraft. Van had told him stories about Raven; his ruthlessness, his skills as a pilot, and so on. He explained how after the defeat of this Hiltz person, he never saw Raven again until now. What was Raven's deal? It seemed after the defeat of the Deathsaurer, he buried the hatchet with Van.

Was Raven for real?

This made Bit curious; but until Raven proved that he was no longer a threat, he would keep his guard up. Under the curtain of night, the warriors and the organoid pair made their way to the landing pad where the Whale King was waiting. They hunkered down near the ramp-like mouth.

Raven turned around, facing Bit and Stoller now. "You're familiar with a Whale King's interior, yes?"

"Uh…"

"Yes," Stoller confirmed, cutting off Bit.

"Good. Head straight for the hangar and wait there until we deploy," Raven instructed.

"Deploy with what? Both of our Zoids are damaged and unfit to fight," Bit pointed out.

"That's been taken care of," Reese informed. "Shadow and Specula were able to renew your Zoids. They've already been concealed inside the hangar."

"That's convenient," the blonde warrior added, suspicious of the blue-haired Zoidian as well.

"Just stay low and keep quiet, and that means _you_," Raven reminded, pointing at Bit. "See you on the other side."

* * *

Seraph sat silently inside the Whale King's hangar, sitting upon the paw of his Energy Liger. The assassin was in deep thought. He continued to replay the conversation he had with Dr. Laon. Did he really need Raven out of the way? Seraph couldn't understand it. But he was not one to question orders, but he was no puppet. He'd failed to carry out a mission once before, which nearly resulted in his death. But that was a long time ago, and the assassin promised himself he wouldn't let personal feelings override what he was assigned to do.

There, the automated door to the hangar hissed open. Seraph stood up from his Zoid, seeing Raven and Reese enter inside as the Geno Breaker and Psycho Geno Saurer were loaded inside. Raven remained emotionless when he approached Seraph, knowing Bit and Stoller were tucked away nearby.

"We'll be airborne in a few moments. When the Whale King reaches the Mist Colony, it'll lower its altitude, and we'll be dropped in," Seraph explained.

"Sounds exhilarating," Raven muttered incoherently.

The assassin ignored the lavender-eyed warrior's statement, dismissing it the moment it occurred. "Laon wants this done quick. We get in and get out. No mistakes. We're going in stealth on this one. No Zoids. We'll have five minutes on the ground before the Whale King circles around to carpet bomb the colony. Is all understood?"

"Crystal," Reese complied.

Seraph nodded once. "Then let's make it happen."

* * *

—Mist Colony—

Fiona washed the blood from her hands the restroom of the Hover Cargo, watching the crimson water swirl down the drain. She glanced up into the mirror, staring aimlessly at herself. At first glance, she couldn't even recognize the person looking back at her. She'd been through hell and back, a journey that yet to conclude. The Zoidian, though, looked on the brightside.

For the moment, she and Dr. D were safe. So was this nightmare finally over? Fiona walked out of the restroom, instantly fixing her eyes on Van. He was standing in the middle of the cabin, loading and priming his firearm. She went around beside him, taking a seat on the bed. Fiona looked up at him, then at the gun, then back at him.

Van caught her series of glances. "They'll come for you again. We're gonna have to run now, at least until we're ready."

Fiona lowered her large, soulful eyes. "This isn't over, is it?"

Van sat down beside her on the bed, clasping his hands between his knees. "Not yet. They're about to start something, and now we have to finish it."

Fiona let out sigh of regret as she leaned her head upon Van's shoulder. Van wrapped his left arm around her, stroking her arm with his hand.

"It'll never be over like this," Fiona uttered softly, clutching Van's right hand that hung freely.

Van could hear the distress in her voice. She couldn't take the fighting anymore. He could only imagine what she'd been through. Van held her tighter, feeling her warm skin against his.

"We'll end this, Fiona. I promise."

Fiona closed her eyes. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

The remaining warriors rested within the command center of the transporter. Despite feeling an overwhelming sensation of exhaustion, sleep was not an option. They had to remain vigilant. It was doubtful the Backdraft would just sit back and do nothing, so a counter-attack could be imminent. Brad remained silent throughout the night. Leaving Bit behind was a horrible mistake, and it could cost them.

He didn't know whether he was dead or alive; but with the enemy forces that mounted before their departure, it was hard to say. Bit was an outstanding warrior, but he wasn't God. Leena, for one, was emotionally wrecked. She kept quiet on the far end of the command center, her face red. Her arms were folded loosely over her chest, while she wiped away tears before they descended down her cheek.

Brad noticed this, but saying he was sorry wouldn't help matters. But Leena was strong, which was surprising. All the warriors would do was move on and wait for the Backdraft to make a move, and it was only a matter of time until they would.

* * *

Raven felt his stomach shift. The Whale King had leveled out. A voice suddenly boomed over the intercom, instructing the warriors.

_"Mist Colony inbound; ETA three minutes." _

Seraph stepped from the paw of the Energy Liger, swinging around to climb into the cockpit.

"Let's get prepped, people," he announced to Raven and Reese.

Raven turned to enter inside his Geno Breaker as he caught a glare from Reese. The Zoidian wasn't fond of the idea Raven had, but if it was the only way to free Bit and Stoller, then she'd have to deal with it.

_"Two minutes," _the voice over the intercom reminded.

In a darkened nook within the hangar, Bit and Stoller patiently waited for their time. It wouldn't be long now. The Panzer and the Elephander were stationed behind them, hidden underneath a drape that was over them. Bit felt his stomach shift as the Whale King began to make a sharp descent.

It was time to move. He and Stoller entered into the cockpits of their Zoids, priming them for whatever Raven had in mind. The deployment bay of the Whale King hissed open, rushing in a boisterous wind. Seraph guided the Energy Liger toward the descending ramp, waiting patiently for the aerial transporter to decrease its speed.

The Geno Breaker came by its side, standing a couple of meters apart. Raven glanced down at the land as it sped by underneath them. As the Whale King began to slow, he could begin to make out formations of trees and gullies. The speed was just right, so it was time to act.

Raven keyed his COM, signaling Seraph. "Just for the record, you were a valuable asset."

Seraph's forehead wrinkled in confusion. What was Raven talking about? "You know something I don't know?" the assassin retorted.

Raven didn't bite his tongue. "I know plenty of things: how the sky is blue, how humankind came about, and how Dr. Laon has contracted you to kill me when this is over."

Seraph remained calm, not hinting his surprise. Raven must've overheard his discussion with Dr. Laon, but now that he knew, he was unpredictable. The seasoned warrior, however, wasn't about to be caught off guard.

"So what happens now?"

"I want you to give Laon a message for me. Can you do that?" Raven asked, gearing himself up.

Seraph braced himself for the worse. "Sure."

"Tell him that I'll be seeing him soon, and when I do, not even God will save him!"

The Geno Breaker shoved its body into the Energy Liger, pushing it out of the Whale King and into the dark forestry below. Reese took the place where the Energy Liger had been and opened a COM link.

"That was your plan?"

Raven scowled. "It worked, didn't it?" He turned aside from Reese's Geno Saurer, isolating the radio channels of Bit and Stoller. "Time for you two to go!"

The Panzer and Elephander motioned from the shadows and crept to the open hanger bay. Stoller didn't waste any time. Whether his Raven and Reese were for real or not, he wasn't about to be in their company for much longer. He carefully tapped the Elephander's controls, causing it to jump out of the moving transporter. The heavy Zoid landed on the hard, snowy ground. It slid across the surface for a couple of meters, leaving a pair of darkened trails in the snow.

Stoller exhaled, thankful that the Elephander's joints didn't snap upon impact. His heart, though, suddenly jumped into his throat as the Panzer landed beside him. The heavily armored Liger shook the clumps of snow from its paws and retracted its claws from the ground.

"That was fun," Bit playfully said, as if enjoying the plummet.

"Warn me next time, okay?" Stoller barked. "We're just outside the Mist Colony, so I suggest we hustle."

"Just calm down," Bit replied, shrugging it off. "We should be thankful we're not…"

The Backdraft Whale King suddenly erupted in a bright fireball, casting rays of hard light across the region. Bit disabled the Liger's automated night vision, reducing the intense light that radiated from the explosion. The critically damaged Whale King banked right, disappearing behind the darkened treetops before a secondary explosion occurred. Before the Panzer and Elephander, Reese's Zoid broke through the nearby tree line with Specula, their armored coated with leaves and thin, finger-like branches.

Above, the Geno Breaker descending down from the air, effortlessly gliding through the air before making a soft landing with Shadow by its side. Stoller eyed the crimson Geno.

"What happened?"

"A little insurance," Raven answered. "That Whale King was supposed to destroy everything and everyone in the Mist Colony once we captured Fiona. That was the plan, so I guess we dodged a bullet. A 'thank you' would be in order."

Stoller grunted, refusing to give Raven any commendation. He turned his Zoid away from the Geno Breaker and continued onward toward the Mist Colony. Bit led the Panzer after the Elephander, holding his tongue to praise Raven for his quick-thinking. If he hadn't, that Whale King would've returned to carpet bombed the village, killing everyone. But the emotions were bitter-sweet. In a sense, Raven and Reese was still the enemy until proven otherwise.

* * *

The Panzer and Elephander went ahead of the others, clearly needing to be the first to explain things. They settled their Zoids just outside the colony's perimeter, leaving them there for the time being. The residents of the village were standing about outside, watching the smoke rise skyward from the burning Whale King. While some returned to their homes to resume their sleep, others who were suddenly awakened by the blast remained wide awake in fear. All eyes were suddenly on Bit and Stoller as they entered, and rightly so. With daggers the residents looked at them, seemingly wishing to chase them out of their home forever.

Stoller ignored them.

He pressed on toward the Hover Cargo that was parked not too far across the village's edge. Bit tagged along beside him, having to lightly jog just to keep up with his quickened pace.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Bit asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Stigma replied with a pinch of annoyance.

"Hello? They probably think we're dead. Plus, Van's most hated enemy is so-called 'on-our-side', so how do we swing this? I'm not gonna break up a fight between those two. They probably got plenty of built up frustration towards each other. We're talking about a thousand years of hatred—that's an explosion waiting to erupt."

Stoller rolled his eyes at Bit. "Do you even listen to what you say sometimes?"

"I once called my grade-school gym teacher a flaming pedophile without realizing it," Bit recalled with a shrug.

Stoller gave the young warrior a look, dismissed what he said, and reached the transporter. Bit moved around him, testing the automated door to the Hover Cargo. It was locked. The blonde warrior glanced over at the access panel beside it, punched in the appropriate numerical code, and watched the door slide up.

Bit turned to Stoller, shrugging. It was obvious everyone was probably asleep. After what they'd been through, even a literal explosion probably wouldn't wake them. Raven, Reese, and their organoids soon arrived from where they left their Zoids, standing just beyond the transporter.

Bit looked at them, whispering, "Wait here."

Alone, Bit went inside the Hover Cargo, going up the elevator-like platform that ascended to the main level. All the lights had been turned off, having nothing powered but the A/C. From what he could barely see, everyone indeed had turned in for the night. So, logically, Bit ventured toward the individual rooms. He crept silently down the hall, bypassing Jamie's room in search for Brads'. But as the young warrior proceeded toward the former mercenary's abode, Leena's door caught his eye. He went over to the automated door, gently sliding it back so he could enter.

Leena was sleeping lightly in her bed, for the bed sheets didn't even cover her. From Bit's standpoint, she must've stayed up as long as she could before he body shut down and forced her to sleep. Bit walked over to her bedside and crouched low so he was level to her face. He hung his head low for a moment, feeling a mounting sense of regret. It pained him to know that Leena thought he was dead—the tears she must've shed, the despair. But he wasn't dead, so he had a chance to make it right for now.

Gingerly, Bit caressed her soft cheek, warmly smiling at her. The moment he pulled his hand away, Leena's lazily began to open. Bit froze. The red-haired teen stared deep into Bit's eyes, as if she was in a trance.

"Hey," he whispered.

Leena sat up, gradually easing her way away from Bit. Was this a dream? The blonde warrior didn't know what to do. She was obviously stunned, so Bit kept his distance.

"Is this real?" Leena asked, her tone soft and low.

Bit sat beside her on the bed. "It's real. Leena, I'm so…"

Leena slapped him. It was soft, just enough to sting. Bit deserved it, and he knew it.

"Brad told me that you stayed behind; that you…" Leena held back her tears, refusing to let them fall.

"I'm sorry, Leena. If we hadn't stayed behind…"

"I know," Leena said, holding up her hand to silence him. "I just thought…"

Bit scooted closer to her, taking her hand. "It doesn't matter now," he said reassuringly, embracing her tightly. "I'll never leave you. You can count on that."

Leena wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

Bit pulled away from her, wiping one of Leena's fallen tears away with his thumb. "Is everyone else asleep?"

Leena sniffed. "Yeah, pretty much."

Bit exhaled, nervous about dropping the largest bomb he'd ever dropped. "Wake 'em up, cause I'm not alone."

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _Took a little break there to gather my thoughts. Been working on my other Zoids fic Ghost Protocol, which is pales in comparison to Sky's the Limit. I encourage you to check it out. It's pretty cool, I suppose. Anyway, so we're on the verge of a nuclear bomb being dropped on our heroes here. Raven and Reese are introduced to the team, so how will the warriors react - especially Van? Not to mention - SPOILER ALERT - they left Seraph out there alone. So tell me what you think, people._

**-NeoAurora **


	31. Unwelcome Guests

**Chapter XXX:**

** —Unwelcome Guests—**

**第30章：歓迎されないゲストの**

* * *

Leena couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was shocking enough to have Bit—who she thought was dead—sitting beside her. On top of that, she had listen to him explain how he and Stoller were captured by the Backdraft, imprisoned, and were scheduled for execution. That wasn't difficult to accept. The Backdraft had gone from power hungry rebels to a lethal, murdering empire. But that was not hard to grasp, either.

What was most unbelievable was how he and Stoller managed to escape. Of all people to rescue them, it was Raven and Reese to do so. Raven and Reese, seriously? Leena couldn't wrap her mind around it; and to lead them straight to them, no doubt. What was possibly going through Bit's mind? If Leena would've known Bit would return with such baggage, she would've rather him remained imprisoned than bring the enemies to them.

The fiery teen shifted on her bed, holding her stare with Bit. It was a stretch for Bit to be serious, but by the looks of his eyes, he was. Leena broke her glare, pinching the sheets between her fingers. How on Zi would Dad react; no, worse—how would _Van_ react? Multiple scenarios of how this could possibly pan out spiraled in the teen's mind.

Finally, when Leena was able to settle her jacked nerves, she decided to add her two cents.

"You know, Bit, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours; and now that I've listened to what you've said, I now realize that nothing is between your ears. How could you be so naïve to believe they'd join our side? They're the enemy!"

"I know it's difficult to grasp, but…"

"Soap is difficult to grasp. What you just told me can't even be held. What possible good can come out of this?" Leena responded unfavorably.

"The _only _good that _can _come out of it—the permanent defeat of the Backdraft," Bit answered. "They know what they're planning, and with them on our side, we have a chance to counter whatever they throw at us. We're Zi's only hope, Leena. No one else is here to help us."

Leena tried to swallow the pill Bit was subscribing, but her vision of Raven and Reese were obscured by the level of misery they'd caused. However, Bit might've been extremely naïve, but his judge of character was spot on. Maybe he saw something in Raven no one else could see—a sliver of light in his dark form. In Leena's mind, this would either work in their favor or against them. Her inclination leaned toward the latter.

Leena surrendered. "I'll wake them."

* * *

Numerous sets of eyes that were once pummeled by exhaustion were expressively open, taking in the sight of their allies whom they presumed captured or dead. Stoller, for the most part explained what had happened, while Bit remained silent by the transporter's door. However, there was an evident hole in Stoller's explanation that he had yet to disclose, and Brad was curious.

"How did you escape?"

Stoller turned to Bit who, in turn, looked right back at him. Who would explain? Van studied their facial expressions. They were hiding something. Flyheight believed Stoller's story about being imprisoned until executed; however, they couldn't have escaped, not without being noticed. They had help. But from whom?

Irvine, for one, was growing impatient. "Look, sunrise is a couple hours away. I'd like to at least get two hours to function."

Bit groaned within himself and stepped up to the plate. All eyes were on him.

"We didn't escape on our own. We had help from…," Bit searched for the right term.

However, what term could one possibly use to explain Raven and Reese?

"… an unexpected source."

With that, the young warrior motioned toward the door, opened it, and gestured for whoever was outside to come in. In Van's mind, this screamed troublesome, and he was right.

Flyheight stood up from where he was sitting as Raven and Reese proceeded to enter with their organoids. The faces of the warriors were blank. This had to be a dream; for there was no way they were seeing this. Van could hear his heart pound as his ears as tore his eyes away from Raven to face Bit.

"Bit, what… what is this? Why are they here?"

Bit closed the door to the transporter and gingerly walked in front of Raven and Reese. "They're… the ones that rescued us."

Van eased towards Bit, tilting his head as if he was hard of hearing. The blonde warrior read his face, and it didn't look accepting.

"They rescued you, really? You want me to believe that? You actually want me to force my brain to formulate the idea that they saved you?"

Bit leaned back from Van's face. "Uh, yeah…"

"No!" Van barked. "You're not seeing this clearly. We've finally gotten ahead of the Backdraft for once and you pull this stunt? You led them right to us. Why, Bit? Why would you…"

"Look, Van…"

"You don't talk!" Flyheight roared at Raven. "Not yet." Van looked over at Stoller with a smirk of disbelief. "You fell for this con? A seasoned military officer actually believed to be rescued by the enemy. What is this; keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Is that it?"

Stoller held his ground against the angered warrior. "It was our decision."

_'Some decision,'_ Van scowled inwardly.

Raven must've been persuasive. He'd successfully conned Bit into thinking he was some kind of hero, which now has resulted in him finding them. What was next, capture and execution. Yeah, that seemed right. But if that was the case, Van wanted to hear for himself. He went over to Raven, standing right before him with an intense glare. Zeke kept a watchful eye on Shadow and Specula, ready to pounce if either of them flinched.

"Well done, Raven. You finally got us."

"If I were here to kill you, don't think I'd lay waste to this colony and then this transporter? Reese and I did this under our own initiative," Raven said, finally having an opportunity.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Moonbay blurted, her fists clinched tightly.

Reese met Moonbay's infuriated glare. "No, we don't. We've severed all ties with the Backdraft. We learned that we've become targets as well. After the Backdraft defeats your government, they'll clean house."

"Tragic," Van sarcastically added, not even giving what Reese said a second thought.

"Think whatever you want, Van," Raven retorted. "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to team up. The Backdraft is getting ready to roll, so we need to be ready. Their target is the main headquarters of the Zoids Battle Commission. Your government won't stand a chance; and from what've researched, the Battle Commission was almost overthrown during this Royal Cup if it wasn't for Bit. You need us. We're the only ones who know what we're going up against, and we might just have a chance to win. I'm not looking for peace between us, Van. That ship sailed a long time ago. The only thing that remains is the Backdraft."

"I believe you," Fiona said.

At once, the group of warriors stared at the blonde Zoidian. Even Raven was taken aback by Fiona's response. Out of all people, he doubted Fiona would even listen to reason. The Zoidian went over to stand beside Van, tenderly touching his shoulder. It was a touch of reassurance, of protection. There was just something different about Raven through Fiona's eyes. For some reason, she didn't feel threatened by him or Reese. They had sense of solace about them, a soothed spirit that was long overdue.

"We'd be honored to have you join us," Fiona said, accepting the invite.

"What?" Van yelled.

Irvine shook his lowered his, having his hand over his forehead. "She's on that Zoidian herb something serious," he muttered.

"No, Fiona," Van denied. "Listen…"

"No, _you _listen, Van," Fiona battled back. "Raven is right. They can help us. We have no other options at this point. They'll be valuable assets. If we can successfully work together and put aside our differences, we can win. Okay?"

"Here, here!" Dr. D agreed.

Van glared at Fiona, hoping she was making the right call. With that, Flyheight turned back to Raven and forced himself to simmer down. Fiona wouldn't lie, especially when it came to Raven or Reese. If couldn't find any fault with them, then she was probably correct. But by no means would they be trusted.

"You cross us and I swear I'll end you."

Raven arced a brow with a pompous laugh. "You'll never get the chance."

* * *

Streams of hard, fiery light suddenly poured through the Hover Cargo's windows with a boisterous boom. Jamie scrambled to the nearest window, looked through it, and sighted the darkened silhouette of a Zoid ravaging the colony. Another explosion went off, briefly highlighting the Zoid against the night.

"Crap," Jamie whispered before raising his voice to the others. "It's the Energy Liger!"

Van and Raven, in unison, turned to each other. Seraph.

"He's here for Fiona. Laon wants her back at any cost," Raven explained. "He knows she's here."

"Then we stop him," said Van. "Where's your Geno Breaker?"

"To the north, just beyond the colony," Raven replied.

Van briefly closed his eyes, expelling exhaustion he felt. It was time to fight again. However, assuming Raven was no longer an ally of Seraph, he'd be an open target if dared to cross the colony. Reluctantly, Van forced himself to set the rivalry. He and Raven were allies now.

"You and Shadow book it to the Geno Breaker. I'll cover you with the Blade Liger."

"Done," Raven said, promptly exiting the transporter with his organoid.

"Dr. Toros, can you get the Hover Cargo's weapon systems online? You need to be ready he gets passed us."

"I'm on it," Toros complied without hesitation, recruiting Leena and Moonbay again to man the guns.

Van and Zeke hurried outside, instantly confronted by the hellish blaze of distant flames and screams. The Energy Liger stitched the buildings around it with gunfire, possibly injuring and killing many innocent ones. Shadow roared from atop the transporter, snapping Van out of his daze.

"Hey, if you can keep him occupied long enough, I can reach the Geno," Raven announced. "So, and this is just a suggestion, I'd get moving."

Van dismissed Raven's remark, running around behind the Hover Cargo to where he'd parked the Blade Liger. Zeke went ahead of him, changing into a bolt of energy to fuse with the Liger. The Zoid came alive, crouching down to allow Van to access the cockpit. Van jumped inside, strapped himself inside, and sealed the visor. He maneuvered the Liger ahead of the transporter, turned the Zoid's head to face Raven, and gestured it.

Raven got the point.

He patted Shadow on the side of his neck. "Keep low and stick to the shadows. You got this."

Shadow leaped off the edge, flared his wings, and leveled off before impacting the ground. The Blade Liger rushed ahead, barreling toward the Energy Liger. Van fired the shock cannon, striking the Zoid in its side. The enemy Zoid's crimson eyes against the night pierced the Blade Liger, burning with fury.

It halted its assault, redirected its body, and proceeded toward the Liger with a slow, steady pace. All the while, however, Raven and Shadow inched their way to the Geno Breaker, purposely moving with caution to avoid moving into Seraph's line of sight. When the Blade Liger and Energy Liger met, Raven and Shadow descended, using the buildings and surrounding forestry to walk the rest of the way.

Seraph kept silent before speaking and cunningly surveyed the environment. The targeted transporter sat obviously on the outskirts of the village, as if it was actually safe. On top of that, why was it that it just Van was here to fight? Wouldn't the other warriors assist him, or was this a ploy?

Seraph didn't like it.

Then again, however, he'd just been shoved out a Whale King by Raven, which was promptly destroyed afterward by what seemed like a charged particle cannon. The aerial bombardment tactic had been neutralized, so it was Seraph alone who would have to complete the mission.

_'Figures,'_ he assumed.

But the assassin preferred fighting alone. No allies to get in the way, no team strategy, no more being overly concerned. This was how it should've been in the beginning. So Seraph ran a diagnostic scan on the Blade Liger, highlighting its injuries it sustained during the battle. There were none.

Flyheight's organoid must've restored the Zoid. But it wouldn't matter. Despite the Zoid being in prime condition, the pilot, however, was not. Van's vitals revealed he was in no shape for a prolonged battle. His body had yet to recover from the punishment it had endured hours earlier. He'd be sluggish and his hand-eye coordination would also be hindered. The odds were in his favor.

Van didn't care why Seraph was stalling. It just gave Raven more time to reach the Geno Breaker. He glanced over at the dark forestry beyond the village, wondering whether or not he had reached his Zoid or not. He hoped so. Time had accurately showed that Seraph wasn't your average, run-of-the-mill hired muscle; he was very skilled, lethal, and never intimidated. But Van wasn't unnerved. He would do anything to protect Fiona, and he wouldn't lose her again.

"I know why you're, Seraph," Van finally announced. "You won't take Fiona from us."

Seraph quirked his brows. "That's a very bold statement, being that I've yet to disclose my presence; or is it that you've already been informed?"

"It doesn't matter. She's not going to be some experiment. I'll die before I surrender Fiona to you," Van responded aggressively.

Seraph cleared his throat and flexed his hands. "That can be arranged!"

The Energy Liger lunged forward with an open maw, sweeping the legs out from under the Blade Liger. Van quickly regained the Liger's balance, but was unable to ward off the following attack. The enemy Liger discharged its Shot Charger Cannon in the Blade Liger's chest, buffeting it back. Before he could be gored by the Gungnir Horn, Van sidestepped the attack, able to get off a mild counter-attack to free up some space between him and the Energy Liger.

"I don't have time to deal with you, Flyheight!" Seraph growled. "I came here for the Zoidian and I'm not leaving without her!"

"Oh, you're leaving, but I can't guarantee it's going to be in one piece!" sounded Raven.

The Geno Breaker thundered across the village, smashing through buildings in close proximity. It clamped one of its X-Breakers around the Energy Liger's left frontal leg, pulled it, and sent the Zoid toppling over. Before it could hit the ground, Raven spun his Zoid around, delivering a devastating blow with the Breaker's tail. The Energy Liger slid across the ground, breaking through stone monuments constructed centuries ago. Raven stomped the Geno Breaker beside the Blade Liger, bracing up as the Energy Liger began to recover.

Seraph could not believe the sight that was before him—Van Flyheight and Raven side-by-side. If he didn't know any better, he'd believe this to be a figment of his imagination. It wasn't.

"You're a difficult man to read, Raven. It was you who freed the prisoners, wasn't it?" Seraph questioned Raven.

"To each his own," Raven quickly replied.

"I never wish for you be killed; that was the Count alone. You're a fine warrior, Raven, one of the best. However, if you join them, then you've indentified yourself as an enemy to the Backdraft and will be viewed as a target. Is that what you want?"

"I was already a target," Raven scoffed.

"Of which you brought on yourself. You were reckless, a risk. Our objective won't be put in jeopardy," Seraph explained. "So, if this is your path, embrace your fate!"

A second didn't elapse before the Energy Liger met the Geno Breaker and the Blade Liger. It head butted the Blade Liger against its visor, powered up its Energy Charger, and mowed it to the ground. Raven went in to attack, but he only met the business end of Seraph's Gatling gun. The Geno Breaker was buffeted, giving the enemy Liger a chance to retaliate. Van dug the Blade Liger's claws into the Energy Liger's hind legs, fired up its ion boosters, and forced the Liger into a jump.

The spur-of-the-moment maneuver flipped the Energy Liger inverted as the Blade Liger leaped over it. With the Zoid on its back, Van turned around to line up for another strike. He let out the laser blades, looking to sever the Zoid's feet from its legs. When Flyheight got into striking distance, Seraph sprung his Zoid upright, fired a few quick rounds at the Blade Liger's churning legs, and watching it lose its footing.

Van toggled the controls, pivoting the Liger's boosters to the left. The propulsion forced him to veer right, missing the Energy Liger's Gungnir Horn. Van exhaled, coming dangerously close to being speared.

_"Playing it a little close, don't you think?"_ Raven chimed in over the COM.

"I can't get in close without him getting off an attack first," Van grunted in frustration.

_"Then screw this hit 'n run crap. We want this guy down, then let's fight like it!"_

The Geno Breaker dropped its foot-locks, unfolded the armored plates along its tail, and began its charging sequence.

Van's eyes expanded. "Raven, what are you doing?"

"I don't answer questions with obvious answers, Van," Raven responded, taking aim at the Energy Liger.

"There are innocent people in this village, Raven!" argued Flyheight, hoping adjust Raven's destructive battle tactics.

"Stop thinking like a hero and start thinking like a soldier. When he dodges the blast, you blindside him!"

Van couldn't retort before the cannon fired. The beam of charged particles rocketed toward the Energy Liger, setting the soil beneath its trajectory to molten grains.

"Go! Counter-attack him before he moves!" Raven shouted to Van.

Flyheight surged forward, his motivation hindered by the civilians who might've been injured or killed by Raven reckless assault. But like Raven had predicted, Seraph indeed evaded the beam, jumping directly in the path of the Blade Liger. Van dove his Zoid on top of the Energy Liger, violently tackling it. The Ligers wrestled with one another, exchanging blows. Seraph rolled his Zoid atop the Blade Liger, pinning it down as he revved the Gatling gun. At such close range, those rounds would shred Van's Liger.

In the nick of time, the Geno Breaker snatched the Energy Liger off of the Blade Liger with its X-Breakers, threw it into the air, and activated its E-shield. As enemy Liger came falling down before Raven, he accelerated forward, bouncing Seraph off the shield and into the empty businesses beside the lodge. Once again, the Energy Liger rose to fight once more.

"This guy just won't quit," Van sighed.

"Cause he's trained not to," Raven stated, pointing out the obvious. "Look, we can't stay here much longer. Knowing Seraph, he's probably notified the Backdraft he's located us. We need to put this guy down and book it."

"What do you think we've been trying to do, Sherlock?" Van blurted out.

"Keep your cool, Flyheight!" Raven spat. "You don't like me and I sure as Hades don't like you, so that's established. But how 'bout we put our heads together and figure out how to at least immobilize this guy long enough for us to escape, huh?"

Van kept a firm eye on the Energy Liger as it steadily moved in for another go. He had to think quickly. Raven was regrettably right, but there was nothing … It came to him—the Hover Cargo.

"Dr. Toros, you there?"

_"Yeah." _

"The transporter's cannons, how many rounds you got left?" Van questioned, his tone hurried.

_"Erm, after today, just two,"_ Toros acknowledged.

"Get one ready. When I give the word, you fire… not a second after, okay?" Van commanded, excepting Toros to follow through.

"Okay," Dr. Toros agreed.

The Energy Liger sped up its advance, going from a lazy gait to a full sprint. Van eased the Blade Liger in reverse, slowly moving back toward the transporter. Exceeding his limit, Zeke ejected himself from within the Blade Liger, flying off to view from afar. Van remained motionless, calculating his next move. He squeezed the controls, watching the Energy Liger approach. There, he pulled forward himself, giving the illusion he too was about to attack. When the time came, shouted to Dr. Toros.

"Doc, now!"

Van veered right, just as the cannon's shell grazed Blade Liger's armored shoulder. Seraph had no time to react. The shell hit dead center, exploding on impact. Seraph's Zoid was nearly dismantled as components spread everywhere across the ground. Raven shielded his eyes, pulling his hand down only when the smoke cleared. The Energy Liger was barely recognizable, but wasn't beyond repair. Whether Seraph was dead or not, it was satisfying.

The warriors inside the transporter exited, stunned at the wreckage. Dr. Toros scratched the back of his head, finally putting all the pieces together. Van and Raven jumped down from their Zoids, going over to regroup with the others.

Toros stepped forward, saying, "So that's what you had planned? Risky, though."

"It worked, didn't it?" Van shrugged.

"That it did," Toros chuckled.

"So what now?" Brad voiced.

"We get back to base and go from there," Van supposed.

"Bad idea," Bit brought out. "Backdraft know we'll head there."

"Seriously? Then where are we supposed to go?" Moonbay growled.

Bit massaged his chin. "I know a place."

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _I'm not going to lie and I say I took some time off, so I won't. The truth is ... I took some time off. What can I say, _Gears of War 3_ came out. Minor joke aside, I've been gone too long. Had a serious case of I-don't-know-what-to-write-next. However, after much sleepless, meditative nights, a spark occured. The result, well, you just read it. So I thank you for your patience. You guys are all awesome._

**-NeoAurora**


	32. Scheme Change

**Chapter XXXI:**

** —Scheme Change—**

**第31章：スキームの変更**

* * *

Major Polta and his team lazily entered into the Mist Colony, taking in the view of what was left of the small village. Multiple buildings were gutted, while others had completely been leveled. Small fires still burned, crackling as the morning mist drizzled upon them. The villagers walked about their home, enraged and devastated over the conditions around them.

Polta didn't pay them any mind. Everyone in this village could've died and he would have cared. He was only here because he was ordered to do so. That aside, the Backdraft Major brought his custom Zaber Fang to a halt upon seeing the wreckage of the Energy Liger.

It didn't look good.

Seraph was a tough soldier, but even he couldn't have survived this. Major Polta opened up the canopy to his Zoid, jumped down, and made his way to the critically damaged Liger. At that moment, a fairly elderly man proceeded toward the Major, his robe-like clothing discolored from the smoke and ash. Polta caught a glimpse of the man in the corner of his eye, assuming he was coming to demand answers.

"You!" the villager spoke out.

The Major stopped his forward progress, sighing. "Can I help you, old man?"

"I'd sure hope so," the man bitterly spat.

Polta rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Look at our home, it's ruined! Ever since you people occupied that monstrosity of a base in the mountain, we've been receiving horrid backlash. A peaceful colony this was! Now we've promised to keep our lips sealed about your goings-on in the mountain if you too promised to keep us out of it. You want us to keep up our end of the deal, then promptly repair our home!"

Polta glared at the old man, arching his left eyebrow. "Are you finished?"

"I've said what needed to be said," the villager answered.

"Then I'll organize a crew to be here within 24 hours to begin restoring for fake paradise. Now, if you don't mind, get lost. You smellin' like burnt moth balls. I don't wanna take that smell back with me. Scoot!"

The villager flared his garment, intentionally waving the odor toward the Major as he departed. Polta walked away with a grunt, ignoring the smelly old coot's farewell gesture.

He continued to survey the Energy Liger, eventually making his way around the front of it. It had taken a brutal shot the chest, just inches away from the head. The shot had almost taken off the Liger's frontal legs as well. Polta shook his head with whistle. It must've been some battle for the Zoid to end up like this. The rest of the Major's Gold Team finally made it over to the Zoid, beginning their clean up.

Polta snorted at the sight.

Gold Team was too valuable to be reduced to a mere scout and cleanup squad. _'Ludicrous,'_ the Major grumbled inwardly.

What a waste of his talent. Like Laon was a capable of… The Major's earpiece gently vibrated. He touched the "answer" key, saying, "Polta."

_"Major, I want a progress report. Give me the details,"_ Dr. Laon demanded.

"It's what you'd expect, sir – structural damage, empty shell casings," Polta answered unenthusiastically.

Dr. Laon sighed. _"The transporter, is it still there_?"

"No, sir," replied Gold Team's leader. "It's just the Energy Liger, or what's remaining of it. We also discovered the Whale King dispatched for the op. It was found totaled in the forest… no survivors."

The Major heard a glass shatter in the background.

_"They shot down the Whale King?"_ Laon roared, his mood turning foul. _"Where's Raven, is he at the scene?"_

"Neither Raven or Reese are here, sir. Without the Whale King, they're probably still making their ascent back to the base," Polta hypnotized.

_"Possibly,"_ Laon said, suspicious. _"And Seraph?"_

Major Polta went silent for a second before replying. "His Zoid took a pounding, sir. It looks doubtful."

_"Your future with the Backdraft seems doubtful if you don't check. Pop the cockpit. I designed it to protect the pilot under the harshest circumstances. I need to know if Raven and Reese are possibly returning with the Zoidian girl."_

Major Polta grumbled, feeling like a low-ranked grunt. As ordered, he marched over to the Energy Liger and began climbing up its scorched body. Loose metal flaked underneath his boots and rolled down onto ground below. He maneuvered his way atop the Liger's head, swung around the Gungnir Horn, and stood over the crease where the cockpit would open.

Polta crouched low, looking for the external latches that would allow him to manually open the cockpit. The four small latches hugged the edge of the cockpit; two in the back, two in the front. They resembled small hooks, overlapping the crease when the cockpit closed to ensure further protection. The latches, however, were melted onto the Liger's facial armor from the extreme heat it received from the round it took.

To jar them loose, Polta pulled his service pistol from its holster, clicked off the safety, and primed it. He fired four precise shots, releasing the locking mechanism. With a hiss, the canopy slowly began to rise as the Major inched away from it. Once fully opened, the body of Seraph lied inside. He was motionless and his helmet's visor was cracked.

It appeared doubtful that he was even alive. But he was ordered to check, so he would. With that, Major Polta reached down into the cockpit, unfastened Seraph's harness, and prepared to remove his helmet. The moment the Major's hands touched the helmet's sides, the once lifeless soldier grabbed his wrists.

Polta's heart skipped a beat as he flinched.

With little to no effort, the assassin pushed the Major back, giving him enough space to stand. He struggled to rise for a moment, feeling his body failing him. It had taken a pounding once struck by the transporter's cannon. He was fortunate. If that round had pierced the cockpit, he'd be a smear.

Besides of a horribly aching body, he hadn't sustained any severe injuries. With that, Seraph finally was able to stand upright, purposely ignoring Polta as he jumped down to the ground. From the assassin's standpoint, the Major was a waste of uniform. The coward didn't even take part in the fight against Van Flyheight's assault. It would've matter, though. Polta probably would've been the first to be defeated.

To inform Dr. Laon of Seraph's condition, the Major tapped his earpiece. "Dr. Laon, Seraph's…"

Seraph snatched the earpiece off of Polta's ear, placed it in his. "Seraph here, sir."

_"What's your condition?"_ Laon inquired, his tone softened by the fact his prime soldier was breathing.

"I have a pulse," the soldier responded, disgusted at the sight of his Energy Liger.

_"And the mission; were you able to capture the Zoidian girl?"_ eagerly questioned Dr. Laon.

"Negative. We have a situation. It's about Raven and Reese… they've joined the resistance."

Seraph grimaced as Dr. Laon exploded, nearly piercing his eardrum.

_"__The traitors! How did this happen? Where are they? I want them found!" _

"He must've overheard our discussion earlier. He knows he's now a target. And their whereabouts are unknown, sir. I'm assuming they parted with their new allies. At this point, they're probably bound for the Blitz Team's base of operations. I can start there," suggested Seraph.

_"It's unlikely. They know we can find them there. The chance is faint, but I'll organize a team to sit on the base in case they return. If they do, we'll carpet bomb the site. A Zabat scout team will go in search of the transporter as well. You're needed here, Seraph, so come in immediately."_

"Affirmative; but sir, about the Energy Liger…"

_"It'll be restored to perfect condition, and I'll show how it'll be done. Get back here now. We have much to plan." _

Laon cut the link.

* * *

Seraph was relieved to stretch his legs after the lengthy journey back up the Backdraft's base in the mountain. He'd been sitting behind Major Polta the entire time, boringly counting the different rock shapes as Gold Team made its ascension. The moment the cockpit opened, Seraph took his leave rapidly. Dr. Laon was waiting at the base's entrance, arms crossed and lips tight like a disappointed parent. Seraph didn't react to him, directing his focus on what was next.

"You're in one piece," Laon examined, despite the numerous rips and tears in the warrior's battle uniform.

"Just about," responded Seraph.

Dr. Laon beckoned, taking a quick glance at the Energy Liger as it was being hauled behind the rest of Gold Team. The scientist sighed; Toros trashed everything he loved. He turned his back to the mangled Liger, heading inside with Seraph behind him.

"Think you'll be able to repair it?" the commando asked.

"I told you I would," Laon replied, stepping inside the elevator. "It has taken some time, but I've been able to find a solution to our recent setbacks. The Zoidian girl, for now, is out of reach; and with Raven and Reese siding against us, we're going to need a powerful edge." Laon laughed. "You think I'm crazy, don't you? This operation is falling apart, yet we keep moving."

Seraph squirmed inwardly, shouting an emphatic yes in his mind. The disciplined soldier held his tongue, though. Dr. Laon was a bit obsessive but had more drive than anyone Seraph had ever been employed under. He wasn't crazy, just dedicated. The elevator doors parted, opening directly into sub-lab built above the main lab where Dr. D and Fiona were previously held. It wasn't as state-of-the-art but it would serve as a capable lab.

As the two men went further inside, Seraph abruptly ended his gait. There, standing quietly on the opposite side of the lab, was Ambient.

The organoid had been fully healed since Seraph's last encounter with the metallic beast. But there was something atop his head, a silver, crown-like device with pulsating sapphire lights. Ambient looked up at the human pair, and Seraph gestured toward his sidearm.

"You won't be needing your weapon," Laon ensured. "He's harmless, for the most part. Watch – Ambient, this is Seraph, your ally."

The organoid shifted his emerald eyes, meeting Seraphs'. Seraph raised his eyes, staring at a crown-like device around Ambient's head.

"What is that, some kind of mind control?" asked the warrior.

Dr. Laon laughed boisterously and slapped his knee. Seraph frowned. He didn't see the humor.

"You've been reading too many science-fiction books, Seraph. This device links directly into Ambient's prefrontal cortex, the region of that is responsible for his focus, planning, impulse control, emotional control, empathy, judgment and insight. There, the device shuts down that section of his brain, allowing him to be more easily managed. He's basically a puppet. Without this accessory, well, I don't think I need to explain what this organoid is capable of."

Seraph cautiously admired the organoid from a distance, motioning in and out of Ambient's sight to incite a reaction. The organoid synced his eyes with Seraph's movement, but his eyes were more curious than fierce.

"So he's harmless?" asked Seraph.

Dr. Laon stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket with inflated cheeks. "No, not entirely. We may be able to manipulate him, but he's still able to defend himself if he's threatened."

"And why is it important to have Ambient?" the soldier inquired.

"He's an organoid," Dr. Laon simply put. "He has the ability bring a Zoid to its full potential upon fusing with it, as well as healing. That will indeed become useful in the future, especially in the case of your Zoid and the Fuzors. It's easier to use a powerful organoid when it's not trying to kill you."

"Does it have a fail safe? You know, just in case the device get's damaged and Ambient begins to control himself again."

Dr. Laon grumbled inside. How dare he question his invention, as if it was a piece of flimsy hardware? But Seraph was an intelligent warrior, so the disgruntled Zoids scientist had to acknowledge the creditable question.

"Yes, I designed a failsafe. There's a small charge linked within his brain as well. If Ambient were to shake free from the device's hold, the charge will detonate in three seconds. Satisfied?"

Seraph nodded with an impressed frown. "Clever."

Dr. Laon snorted at the warrior's response. "Dogs are clever; this device is pure genius. Now get rested. Assuming our enemies are falling back to undoubtedly plan a counter-attack of some sort, we must focus on our deployment against the Zoids Battle Commission."

* * *

The excursion was a silent one, for no one had spoken with Raven or Reese their departure toward the distant location that Bit had disclosed to them. It was a place called Serene City; another day's journey from what Raven could ascertain from his map. A whole day was dedicated to relocating. Raven didn't like it. Time wasn't exactly on their side. The Backdraft was planning their assault the day after tomorrow, so that blonde punk had better know what he was doing.

As time continued to elapse, morning turned to afternoon and afternoon eventually turned into night. It was then that the Hover Cargo decided to stop. The Geno Breaker, Saurer, and Stoller's Gustav halted behind the transporters as Dr. Toros' voice boomed through their COMs.

_"We'll rest here for a few hours before we pick back up. We should reach Serene City by tomorrow afternoon." _

Raven powered down the Breaker, leaving its basic mechanics active. He opened up the cockpit and was lowered down to the ground. Shadow landed down beside him, watching Reese and Specula exit as well. From what Raven could see, they'd settled in a secluded little canyon, just off the main roads.

The Backdraft would come looking for them, so it was a positive that these people knew how to at least hide. Raven folded his arms across his chest, keeping himself from shivering in the cold desert air. He glanced over the Gustav, watching Stoller shuffle through a rucksack of supplies and get him through the night.

Feeling he was being observed, Stoller glanced over his shoulder. Raven looked away. Stigma finished collecting a few supplies, zipped up the rucksack, and began making his way over to Raven and Reese. Shadow cut his eyes over at the approaching human, growling subtly. Raven placed his hand on the organoid's ankle, calming him. Stoller took the pack from off his shoulder and set it down on the ground beside Specula.

"It's a cold night. Figured you could use some heat," said the former Backdraft Captain.

"We're good," Raven declined, deciding to keep his distance.

He and Reese weren't liked, so why accept their charity. For Stoller, however, he just saw a stubborn warrior. Raven might've been a couple centuries older than the Captain, but he was still just a teenager at heart.

"Yeah, you look it. I don't what you're used to, but from here on out, we look out for one another."

With that, Stoller built a small fire from the supplies in his pack, feeding the flames with flammable resin to increase its heat and size. The warmth vented from the flames felt good in the cold, providing comfort in the cold night. As Stoller shuffled through his bag once more, Raven inched closer to the fire. Stigma saw it, smirking lightly.

"Hungry?"

Stoller tossed packets of ration units to Raven and Reese.

"Not a gourmet meal, but it'll keep you going," Stigma added.

Raven tore open the reflective silver package, containing canned meat of chicken and pork, a carrot and apple mixture, a semi-frozen biscuit, a single milk chocolate bar, water, utensils, and a single collapsible plate. It was your basic military-like ration, but it was food.

In just a few moments, Raven and Reese had filled their empty stomachs to satisfaction. Reese burped, blushing from embarrassment.

"Excuse me."

Stoller smirked, not paying the belch any mind.

"Thanks for the food," Reese obliged. "It's been a while since we've been able to take it easy."

"Well, it won't get much easier. You're a target now, so they'll be coming for you," Stoller mentioned, his tone soft. Raven and Reese were obviously capable of handling themselves, so the Backdraft would have to think twice about coming after them.

"Is that what happened to you?" the blue-haired Zoidian asked the Captain.

Stoller shrugged, "I survived. How long do we have before the Backdraft strikes?"

"Just over 24 hours," Reese sighed, wishing they had more time and better odds. "It's possible all of us won't make it out of this with our lives. The Backdraft's gonna be coming hard, and they're not settling for defeat anymore. This'll be an engagement Zi hasn't seen in a long time."

"Then it's up to us to change that outcome, and we will," Raven spoke suddenly.

Reese looked at him, having a sensation in her gut that made her uneasy about this. It would pass, so the Zoidian ignored it. But she would regret it.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when the Hover Cargo rolled through the city of Serene. Instead of entering into the city's interior, the transporter remained on the fringes, heading out to the unkempt outskirts. To the bulk of the warriors, coming here was confusing. What was possibly here that could provide any assistance to them? For Bit and Stoller, however, it was familiar territory. Stoller, though, had trouble understanding why they were brought here as well. Inside the Hover Cargo, Bit slipped on his fleece over his t-shirt and began heading outside.

"You guys stay here for a little bit. I'll be back."

Bit exited the transporter, jogged around to Stoller's Gustav, and knocked on the sealed visor. The cockpit opened and Stoller stepped out.

"What are we doing here, Bit?"

"Yuri Holden," Bit stated. "I'm sure you know him."

An expression was displayed on the Captain's face, a look of skepticism. "What's your angle, Bit; and how do _you _even know a man like Yuri?"

"The guy raised me since I was seven years old. He taught me everything – how to pilot a Zoid, how to select prime Zoid components, everything. I know he can help us; he helped you."

The young warrior's words softened the gray-haired Captain, forcing him to recall the assistance Yuri provided for him when the Backdraft was after him. Holden was a friend, so it couldn't hurt to ask. But what help could he possibly provide, though?

Reservations aside, Stigma followed the young warrior into the neighborhood. It had changed some since Stoller was last here. A little money had been poured into it, but overall, it remained the roughest area in Serene. The two warriors came to the home of Yuri, standing before the front door. Bit outstretched his hand, made fist, and knocked twice. No one responded. He knocked again, adding more force. A shuffled sounded inside, then the door opened.

"Bit?"


	33. Renewed Partnership

**Chapter XXXII:**

**—Renewed Partnership—**

**第32章：更新されたパートナーシップ**

* * *

Yuri Holden inched out from behind the door, closing his silk robe over his bare chest. He pulled the door up, leaving it open an inch. With an impatient expression, Yuri twisted his mouth as he carried his eyes over the faces of Bit and Stoller. A shock it was to see Stigma again; Bit, not so much.

"What are you doing here, especially you?" Yuri asked, gesturing toward Stoller.

"I can explain everything in detail," Bit started. "We just need some … assistance."

Yuri raised a brow. "I'm currently occupied at the moment, Bit. Come back in … forty-five minutes, then we…"

"Yuri – where are you?" a female voice spoke in the background.

"This is serious, Yuri. It involves all of us," the blonde youth explained further.

"You're a young man, Bit, are you not?" Yuri asked, speaking as if it was a statement rather than a question.

Uncertain why he'd ask such a question, Bit replied with a nod.

"When men of my age get certain urges…"

"Spare me, Yuri! I don't want a mental picture," interjected Bit, waving his hands across his face.

"Look, Yuri," Stoller spoke, "we've got a situation with the Backdraft Group, and you're the man who can help us. Please. We wouldn't have come to you otherwise."

Yuri hung his head, groaning upsettingly. He pushed open his door, gesturing for them to come in. "Take a sit. I'll be down in a minute."

"Thank you," Stigma acknowledged.

"Don't mention it … ever," Yuri grunted, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

The disgruntled business man came from upstairs, dressed in what people with money would call "casual." Without speaking to his guests, he went over into the kitchen, opened the cupboard, retrieved two glasses, a bottle of aged red wine, one soda, and went over to them. He poured a measure of wine into one of the glasses, handed it to Stoller, then poured himself a glass as well. Lastly, he tossed the can of soda to Bit.

"Speak now or forever shut-up," Yuri presented.

"Um, don't you mean…"

"Not in the mood, kid," scolded Yuri. "Now what's this about the Backdraft?"

"Guess we'll cut to the chase," Stoller supposed. "Tomorrow the Backdraft will launch another attack against the Zoids Battle Commission. This time, however, we believe they have a chance to actually succeed."

Yuri made a high-pitched cackle as he took sip of wine. "No one can down the Battle Commission. Satellites alone will kill anyone dumb enough to attack their headquarters. Just sit back and watch the fireworks tomorrow."

"We don't think it's going to go down like that. The Backdraft has a plan, one that's exceptionally better than the one they tried to pull off during the Royal Cup. Unless we stop them, they _will _win," explained Stoller, his tone suggesting the serious nature of it.

Yuri sucked his teeth, unfazed. "How do you even know all of this, Stigma? It's not like you're Backdraft anymore. What'd you do, invade their secret base somewhere on Zi?"

"Actually, yeah," Bit confirmed, ceasing Yuri's condescending laugh.

He leaned forward from his lounge chair, setting down his class. "You actually found it?"

"With Stoller's help, yeah," Bit answered.

"And that's why you came to me to find him? Jeez, Bit … I thought you were reckless, not mentally ill."

"We had to save some friends who were taken by them. We found their base, raised hell, and got out. With the exception of the Battle Commission, we're their number one target now," Bit described, excluding the hard details. A basic explanation would have to suffice, and Yuri accepted it.

All in all, however, there was still something that eluded the shady business man. "And just how do you expect me to help you?"

"We need some direction, Yuri. If you were the Backdraft, what would be your first move to engage the Battle Commission?" Bit requested, needing to know.

Silent, Yuri began to think. He put himself in the shoes of the Backdraft, picking their criminal brain. If he were the Backdraft and actually wanted to dethrone the Battle Commission, he'd need to bypass the most obvious threat – the judge satellites. The Backdraft possessed jamming equipment to blind the satellites, but they'd need something else to darken them all. But what?

"First things firsts," Yuri began, "they'll want to remove the judge satellites from play. To do that, they'll need to be dark. The Battle Commission operates out of an Ultrasaures, right? So attacking that behemoth would be ill advised; and since you believe the Backdraft have upped their game, they won't be doing that."

Yuri stood up from his recliner and began to pace before a memory surfaced. "I got it! Bit, remember when you and me shut down one of the Battle Commission's warehouses so we could steal their prototype tech some years ago?"

Bit's eyes expanded. "I have no memory of that."

"You suck at lying, kid, always have. Look, one of my sources said that the Battle Commission has a central hub that links directly to their Ultrasaurus satellites via ground satellites dishes. Those dishes link to their headquarters. They then use that signal to direct the satellites. We interrupted that signal, blinding satellite coverage for a full minute thirty – the longest blackout in Commission history."

"Wait," Stoller inserted. "The satellite shutdown of September 9, 3250 – that was you two?"

"Our best work," Yuri boasted, winking at Bit.

Stigma shot a glare at the blonde warrior in disbelief. "Criminal to Zoids Champion, huh?"

Bit shrugged, "People change."

"Pay attention!" Yuri demanded. "If I were the Backdraft, I'd attack that central hub. They destroy that and every satellite in orbit goes dark. And I seriously doubt the Battle Commission's moral compass would allow them to blind fire their satellites. Such a maneuver would kill thousands of civilians. From there, they can focus their full attention of the Ultrasaurus."

"Is there a good chance they could do that?" asked Stoller.

"Anything's a possibility," answered Yuri. "I don't see another way. If they try to attack the Battle Commission head-on, those satellites would shred 'em."

"Then that's our next move," Bit settled. "Yuri, where's this central hub located?"

"Capital City," Yuri revealed.

Bit jumped up from where he was sitting, forcefully shaking Yuri's hand. "Thanks, Yuri! I owe you one."

The young warrior turned to leave, heading for the door. Yuri, though, stopped him. "Whoa, hang on there, Bit. I'm not letting my protégé do this alone. You can count me in too."

Bit let go of the doorknob, looking back at his adoptive guardian with a look serenity and trouble. "I couldn't let you do that, Yuri. This is our fight, not yours."

"No," said Yuri. "This became my fight the moment the Backdraft crossed the line. No one comes after you without confronting me too. You and your friends camp here for the night. At dawn, we'll take them. Agreed?"

Bit smirked. "Agreed."

* * *

By dusk, the group of warriors had settled into the expansive basement of Yuri's home, making the most of the position they were unfortunately in. There, Yuri had explained what he had told Bit and Stoller to the rest of the warriors, filling them in fully. Since there was no definite timetable of when the Backdraft would strike, it would be more fitting to keep eyes on the Battle Commission's central satellite hub. This, however, raised questions among the warriors.

"I'm just curious," Brad voiced. "How do we keep tabs on this hub without the Battle Commission getting suspicious? If we're too close, we could be labeled as a threat and escorted away from it. If we're too far away, then the Backdraft will have destroyed it by the time we reach them to engage. Not to mention we could be charged for trespassing on Battle Commission property… or shot down."

"What's the matter, pretty boy, afraid to get some dirt on your face," Irvine insulted.

"Not as much as being in prison with a bunkmate named Big Tony," Brad fired back.

"Ladies, cool it down a notch," Yuri told them. "Long hair makes a good point."

"It's Brad."

"Right. Brandy here makes a good point," Yuri complied. "For years I've developed technology for the Backdraft, so I'm positive they'll resort to jamming tech to erase them from detection. We can do the same."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You've developed tech the Backdraft uses? So what does that say about you, and how can we even trust you?" Dr. D pointed out, raising doubts in the other warriors' minds as well.

"I'm but a business man," Yuri defended. "I create, I sell, they purchase. Whatever they intend to do with it is not my concern. That aside, we'll need split off into two teams – one monitoring the hub, the other on the Commission's Ultrasaurus. We need to be able to counter everything. As for as the hub, I'm guessing an aerial assault. Do any of you own a flight capable Zoid?"

Jamie raised his hand. "I do."

"Good," Holden nodded. "You and a few of my men will take to the skies the moment you detect them."

Raven sniggered darkly in the corner.

Yuri looked over at him, not a bit amused. "I'm sorry, do you have something add?"

"You're talking like this is going to be so simple," Raven commented. "What we're dealing with here is an enemy that is superior to us and your government. They've been developing new Zoids specifically for this siege, and I doubt they'll be pushovers."

"And just how do you know that?" Yuri shrugged, not taking his eyes of Raven.

"Because he's Backdraft," Van stated.

"Former," Raven corrected.

"Yeah, we'll see," Flyheight snorted.

"So you're Backdraft, huh?" Yuri laughed. "They keep recruiting younger and younger."

Raven reached for his PDA, selected the appropriate files, and tossed it to Yuri. Holden caught, flipped it right-side up, and studied the screen. The shady warrior wasn't kidding. In the PDA was dozens of files linked to what the Backdraft was harboring – blueprints, weaponry data, everything. The scale of this attack had just increased, and the dangers multiplied. This was no longer just an intercept-and-attack type of fight.

No, this was bigger than that. The four new Zoids designed by the Backdraft were built to counter every possible flaw that could happen. What was more troubling was what was built into the Zoids.

"These Zoids have been equipped with an onboard AI in place of human pilots," Yuri said.

"That's not so bad, right?" Moonbay figured. "Some computer chip can't match the cunning of a pilot made of flesh and blood."

"Not this AI," Yuri said, reforming Moonbay's thinking. "This AI is known as NOVA. It was first presented to the Zoids Battle Commission by a Dr. Laon some years ago."

"Laon?" Dr. Toros sprung up. "Crap."

"You know him?" Yuri asked the Doc.

"Don't get me started," Toros expressed with his head wagging.

"Well, that AI program was turned down by the Battle Commission. They said it was too advanced to operate in the field," continued Holden.

"What?" Irvine vocalized, shocked. "Why would anyone turn down an AI that's too advanced? The smarter the better, right?"

"Intelligence was the reason the Commission turned him down. The NOVA AI can be compared to the Liger Zero, an Ultimate X. It has the ability to learn from and adapt to situations and events, just more rapidly. What would take the Liger Zero a battle would take the NOVA just seconds to learn. Engage it and it'll never react the same way twice. Such technology also carries the risk of rampancy. The AI could learn to the point where it no longer needs the direction of human control. It would begin to act upon its own accord. Knowing Laon's genius, however, he's probably repaired such a flaw."

"So what does that mean for our overall mission?" Van put to Yuri.

"It means we're screwed," he bluntly stated.

"I don't believe that," Van disagreed. "Any AI can be beaten. It's just a matter of how."

Yuri winced. "Then we better pray you're right."

* * *

** —Mount Iselina—**

The Backdraft was bustling: battalions of Zoids were being mobilized, soldiers raced about, and Whale Kings and Hammerheads were being prepped. The Count watched the activity from his quarters, burning with anticipation. Tomorrow, everyone would know who the Backdraft was. To the grave the Zoids Battle Commission would go, hoisting the Backdraft high over any opposition that dare challenge them.

But the Count kept his head.

He knew that the Battle Commission was a powerful enemy, one that easily demolished them in the past. That wouldn't happen this time, though. No, their strategy was too superior. The Count allowed himself to smirk, just as his quarter's door opened. Dr. Laon entered, his injured arm hanging freely by his side. The Count turned to face him, flaring his cloak.

"We're nearly underway. Once we're loaded up, we should reach Capital City oon, earliest. We've had another setback, I'm afraid," Dr. Laon informed, regrettably confessing as well.

"Raven and Reese – I know," the Count uttered, jumping ahead of Laon. "They've abandoned us. I can't say that I didn't see this coming. You can't control an individual who had has nothing to lose, and Raven is such a man. I questioned his commitment from the beginning, but I trusted that your judgment, doctor."

Dr. Laon looked to the floor, ashamed he was unable to control Raven better. "Count, I…"

"Save your apologies. This is your chance to redeem yourself, Laon. I am almost certain the Blitz Team and their allies will undoubtedly channel their inner heroics to stop us."

The Count looked to Laon, pulling down his dark glasses – a rare occurrence. Dr. Laon stared back into his superior's ghostly eyes.

"I'm counting on you to end them, Laon. I want you to win."

The Count's voice was calm, having a taste of conviction. He was a serious man, but his tone suggested to Laon that the Count was no longer going to settle for defeat. This was the Backdraft's final plan of attack. After this, there would be nothing for them to fall back on if they lost. It was win or die, and the Count was dead-set on winning. With that, Laon bowed and left.

* * *

The Leoblaze, Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Nightwise were being loaded into a Hammerhead under the watchful eye of Seraph. In his opinion, the new Zoids didn't look at all intimidating or dangerous. Dr. Laon, however, was adamant that these Zoids were not to be underestimated and were very powerful. But a Zoid was only as powerful as its pilot, so Seraph wasn't 100% sold on the fact an AI would be controlling them. He'd done his research on the NOVA: it was smarter and more advanced than any artificial intelligence program to date.

Even the Zoids Battle Commission's AIs were primitive to the superiority of the NOVA. But selecting a computer over a human didn't sit well with Seraph. Laon didn't trust humans to be in control, and for good reason. Humans made mistakes, computers didn't. With the Nightwise being the last to be loaded, Seraph turned his back to the Hammerhead and headed back inside the hangar to get out of the cold air.

Inside, his once totaled Energy Liger had been rehabilitated by Ambient under Dr. Laon's orders. The organoid itself wasn't present. Laon had strict orders concerning Ambient. Though the organoid was under a measure of control, he was still dangerous.

With the opening of a door, Seraph turned to the origin of the sound, seeing Dr. Laon coming toward him with Ambient trailing. The assassin didn't watch him approach any further, returning his focus on Hammerhead containing the four Fuzors.

"How's our progress?" asked Laon.

"It's moving," Seraph said, stating the obvious. "We could be underway inside of three hours. Squads are still setting charges throughout the facility."

"Good," the scientist nodded.

"Are you sure you want to destroy this place, sir?" Seraph questioned, finding it premature to destroy their last site of refuge.

"Of course not!" Dr. Laon retorted. "But it's not my call, it's the Counts'. He wants this place in ashes. It makes sense. Once we're clear from the blast radius, we detonate via remote. Should be fairly clean. Aside from that, any second thoughts before we embark? There's no turning back after this."

Seraph glanced at Dr. Laon. "Not a one. We should be expecting Van Flyheight and company, I'm sure. What's the play concerning the Zoidian girl?"

"If we have an opportunity, we'll take it; if not, she dies along with the others." Dr. Laon walked away with that final statement, departing from Seraph and into the night.

* * *

The Blitz Team was alone, for a change. It was just the five of them. Van, Fiona, Irvine, Moonbay, and Zeke were elsewhere, possibly settling in for the night. As for the Zoids team, they lounged about in Yuri's sunroom, drinking an assortment of beverages. If it wasn't for the pressing circumstances around them, it felt like old times. Everything was turned upside-down the moment Van came into their lives.

Gone were the days when they fought for money and recognition. Nowadays, they had to fight just to stay alive. It was scary, really. In just over a month, the Blitz Team had come so close to death that it rubbed noses with them, winked, and turned away with a condescending grin. And tomorrow would show what they were really made of. The Royal Cup, in this instance, was just an appetizer that had already been digested before the main course. What happened then didn't matter now. This was a whole new ballgame, and the home team was the underdog.

Brad sighed as he looked at the moons through his glass of ginger ale. "For what it's worth…"

The others look at him, waiting for him to finish.

"… This ginger ale isn't strong enough."

"Ugh," Leena grumbled, snuggled under Bit's arm. "I leaned in for that too."

"So what happens after tomorrow?" curiously asked Jamie, rotating his empty soda can in his hands.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it, Jamie," Dr. Toros comforted. "For now, let's enjoy not being shot at for the time being."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm psyched about tomorrow!" Bit cheered, being the only one it seemed.

"Yeah, you would be," Leena chuckled. "Only _you _would enjoy something like this."

"But know this, Team…" Dr. Toros said, standing – all eyes on him. "We control our own fate tomorrow. For us, the sky's the limit."

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _Brief hiatus aside, we're near the end of our journey folks. Had no idea I'd be writing this rewrite for this long, but you fueled me to keep going. Next on my agenda, I need to answer some questions some reviewers have asked me throughout the story that I've yet to answer._

_To... I guess an anonymous reviewer named** ()**... Well, Vega will not be making an appearance in the final battle. This will be more focused on our central heroes. _

_To **requim17**: As per both your questions concerning Ambient, Raven & Reese... you'll have to wait and see. Come to think of it, I haven't even gotten that far yet. Wouldn't rule it out, though._

_If anyone has anymore questions, just ask. In case you're wondering, I do have some more Zoid fics in pre-(still-in-my-brain-) production. These stories will continue after this series with some notable changes, so Zoids: The Three Tigers, and Zoids: The Shadow Deathsaurer, could be deleted due to some upcoming changes in Sky's the Limit: Revolution that will alter my overall series. Those two fics will either be rewritten or I'll think of something new to present. Beloved OCs like the organoid Chimera, will still exsist. He might just be inserted into a new storyline._

**-NeoAurora **


	34. Capital City

**Chapter XXXIII:**

**—Capital City—**

**第33章：キャピタルシティ**

* * *

Capital City – one of the signature cities upon Zi. It was a relatively new city, being only just over 50 years. Though it lacked the popularity of the aged New Helic City, it was second amongst the most populated and prized cities of the Eastern Continent of Delpoi. The city, however, would become to focal point in a negative light. Unfortunate as it was, Capital City was a heavy supporter of the Zoids Battle Commission, even as going as far as placing its central satellite hub on the city's outskirts.

In theory, this was the strike point of the Backdraft Group. If they were to successfully disable the hub, every satellite in orbit would be lost, and the Battle Commission would have no way to restore the link. It was paramount to protect it.

The warriors overlooked the city from a respective distance, seemingly forcing themselves to soak in the moment. It was hard to believe the day had finally come. The many hellish weeks of fighting, strategizing, and surviving had mounted to this very moment. At any moment now, the Backdraft would come to destroy this hub, a fate that had to be thwarted.

Van exhaled at the sight, troubled that the millions of people within the city limits had no clue what was about to happen. The hub, however, was located five miles beyond the city, a safe distance from the populated city. That didn't mean, though, that the Backdraft wouldn't attempt to bring the fight into civilian territory. They fought dirty, so dragging innocent people into the mix wasn't beneath them.

Van would have to think about something else, for he wouldn't be anywhere near the hub or the city when the fighting starts. Yuri had suggested that they break into two teams, and it was Van's team to sit on the Commission's Ultrasaurus. If the hub was destroyed—and it was a good chance it would be—the Backdraft would aim for the Ultrasaurus to destroy it. It would then be up to Van's team to counter the attack and defeat them. Van never liked the fact that plans sounded better in theory than they did in action. It was a cold fact of strategic combat, and Flyheight despised it.

In the corner of his eye, Van saw Raven standing just beyond his peripheral vision with Shadow. Against his better judgment, Flyheight went over to him. Shadow saw him and the silver organoid approaching, bellowing a soft, reverberating growl. Raven reacted to his organoid, seeing Van and Zeke make their way over.

He inwardly grunted.

What did Flyheight want now, a polygraph test? If he was sent to betray them, he would've killed all of them in their sleep by now. Them still being alive should've been proof enough. What Van would say, however, even caught Raven off guard.

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're on our side when this goes down."

Raven met Van's shark-like eyes, puzzled. Was this a ploy to get him to drop his guard, or was it something else?

"Am I supposed to say 'thanks'?"

Van wagged his head. "I don't expect anything, Raven. We've been enemies for a long time, and though I find this sudden change of heart suspicious, I'd rather have you as my ally than my enemy. So…"

Van extended his hand to Raven, "… are we still enemies?"

Raven glared down at Van's hand, his own hands tight by his side. After all the fighting, the close calls they'd experienced contesting against one another; and Flyheight was willing to bury it. But he was no longer an enemy now, or at least that's how Raven kept telling himself. He'd been Van's rival for so long that it felt as if it went against his morals to think otherwise. Fighting to dismiss Van's proposal and declare war with the warrior, Raven shook his hand.

"No, we're not enemies."

Van gave an open-mouthed smirk. "Okay."

While amends were being made, it was different for Bit. Yes, he understood the ramifications, but in his mind, it was just another battle against the Backdraft. But he was by no means clueless. He'd fought them before, sure; but it would be different this time. Bit would have to be at the top of his game, giving nothing but his best. Same went for the rest of the Blitz Team: Brad, Jamie – they would have to better than they were before.

A lot was expected of them today, and Bit just hoped they were ready for it. And even though Leena had an uncanny ability to draw enemy fire by dispending hordes of ammo, Bit was actually glad she wasn't taking a large part in this. Inside, Bit hated feeling the way he did toward Leena. He even regretted falling for her, or that she fell for him.

If he lost Leena, he'd never forgive himself or ever look Dr. Toros in the eye again. Man, he hated today. But it was no sooner than he expelled the thoughts from his mind that Leena appeared by his hand, arms folded across her chest. Her lavender-purple eyes rose against Bit's profile, puzzled by his expression.

"You look so serious… suspiciously, actually."

"Me?" Bit said, pointing to himself. "No, I'm just waiting to hand the Backdraft another rejection."

Leena shook her head. "Same cocky attitude, huh?"

"Maybe," shrugged Bit, uttering a cavalier laugh.

Leena punched him in the arm, a far cry lighter than her previous attempts. "Just don't die. That's the opposite of alive, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah," Bit laughed, putting Leena in a head lock as he gave her a noogie.

Leena snatched her head back, punching Bit in the arm again as she began fixing her hair. "You are so immature."

The roar of a group Gustav engines suddenly sounded behind them, grasping the attention of the fighters. The lead Gustav pulled ahead of the others, cutting the engine soon after. Yuri hopped out of the cockpit, dressed in his combat uniform—a dark wardrobe of a long outer jacket, tactical pants, and black gloves and boots with blue highlights along the fingers and laces.

His Gustav supported his personal Zoid—the Photo Zaber. It was impressively armed, supporting a CP-03 Gatling Unit with an AZ Three-Shot Linier Cannon. A fortune it must've cost, but it was a drop in the bucket for Yuri.

Behind him, a group of his team had assembled with him. At first glance, they appeared to be former soldiers—militia, mercenaries, rebels; the usual company of Yuri. Their Zoids, however, could turn heads. Each of them piloted modified Storm Sworders, varying in weaponry, offensive and defensive capabilities, and assault and support. There were four total.

The fourth pilot came from the rear, having a body that could only be female. As curvaceous as she was, however, her face was what the others wanted to see. The pilot reached for the helmet and removed it. She flipped her teal hair, removing it from her tanned skin and green eyes.

Bit's brows wrinkled as he pointed at her. "Wait, I know you. You're the girl I fought in that mountain resort. You left her bracelet."

The woman smirked. "Nothing gets passed you, does it, Bit Cloud?"

Yuri motioned beside the female pilot, gesturing toward the others. "This is Pierce, a former pilot of the Backdraft. I'm sure you know her."

"How are you even here?" Leena commented, finding her sudden appearance suspicious.

Pierce paid the remark no mind, not even answering. She, along with Stoller, were just a few Yuri had hidden away. With that, she tucked her helmet underneath her arm and proceeded toward Jamie.

"Looks like we'll be flying together again."

Jamie nodded casually. "It seems that way. Your team—are they good aerial pilots?"

"Bet your life on it, kid," one of the pilots said, having a beard intentionally dyed silver. "We've pulled jobs all over Zi. You give us a target and we'll neutralize it."

"So you're contract killers?" Jamie curiously asked.

"We don't like to use that term per say," another pilot corrected, having a crimson Mohawk. "Consider us as… hired help."

"Charming," Brad muttered.

"All you need to know is that we can get the job done," Pierce defended. "We're good at what we do, so the hub's safe."

Yuri stepped between Pierce and Jamie, holding his hands at chest-height to defuse the obvious anti-trust issues developing.

"Let's just take it down a notch here, people. We're all here for the same reason – to protect the government in which we live under, not matter how flawed and restrictive it is. Now I just got some recent intel, so if you'll pay attention."

The pilots gathered around Yuri as he inserted a small flash drive into his PDA. The screen flashed, projecting a holographic grid of Capital City. Holden fingered a small ridge of land near the Commission's satellite hub, and the screen zoomed in on the position.

"We're here, just beyond the hub."

He expanded the view, traveled over the city, and highlighted an object on its outskirts and zoomed in.

"Can someone tell me what that is?"

Brad and Irvine rolled their eyes simultaneously. This was no time for questions. Couldn't he just spit it out?

To speed it along, Irvine blurted out the answer. "Looks like the Commission's Ultrasaurus."

"That's right," Yuri confirmed. "That Ultrasaurus is headed to Capital City for its annual six month overhaul, a striking coincidence to the Backdraft's attack. Don't you find that strangely convenient?"

Dr. D massaged his smooth chin, and the light bulb sparked on. "They coincided their attack with the coming the Commission's headquarters. Now they can kill two birds with one stone."

"Exactly," Yuri nodded, "and with the Ultrasaurus being overhauled…"

"It'll be vulnerable to attack," Dr. Toros finished.

Yuri angrily frowned, hating to be interrupted. "Yeah, it will. No shields to defend itself from high-damaging weapons, either."

The warrior's faces showed their mounting concern. Raven, for one, began seeing the Backdraft differently. It was one thing fighting _for _them, and there was no threat; fighting _against _them, however, opened up Pandora's Box to whole new slew of difficulties. He wished he had more intel on the Backdraft; that way they could've been more prepared. They'd have to change their strategy to counter this scheme their enemy had planned.

"Yuri!" one of the Storm Sworder pilots shouted. "Scanner just detected an aerial convoy twenty miles out."

Yuri grumbled inwardly. "What's the ETA on that convoy?"

"At their current velocity – ten minutes," responded the pilot.

"Backdraft?" Holden added.

"All air space has been restricted over the city until the Battle Commission's finished with its overhaul, so it has to be."

"Then everybody to your positions!" Yuri ordered. "That hub cannot be destroyed, people! Now, I'm not one for motivational speeches; I despise them, actually. So, with that said, just give it all you've got and we'll be heroes before sunset. Let's go!"

* * *

The Count interlocked his fingers before the window of the lead Hammerhead. Capital City was in sight, and so was the Backdraft's destiny. After years of planning, they were only minutes away from this grand occasion. The Count could already taste it, and it felt soothing to him. It was time for the Battle Commission to experience to true power of the Backdraft Group. The Royal Cup, in the Count's mind, was just a practice session, an exhibition that led them here.

Dr. Laon sat in the background, sucking down a glass of the Count's finest liquor. He poured another glass, thinking in the back of his mind to kick the habit. Wouldn't matter if he did anyway; Toros had still taken everything away from him. Laon took another gulp. If Toros interfered today, he'd finally destroy him.

"Too much of that will kill you, y'know?" the Count commented.

Dr. Laon set the glass down. "Only if I live."

He stood up to leave, stealing a look at the ever-approaching skyscrapers of Capital City.

"We're closing in on our strike point," he noticed, standing to leave. "The override should be a simple execution."

The Count took a seat behind his desk. "Commission firewalls have been notoriously difficult to hack; few have done it."

"The NOVA can hack anything," Dr. Laon said, sounding insulted. "It'll only take a few minutes for us to command their satellites."

"Resistance?" questioned the Count.

"Minor," supposed Laon. "A few high-tech gun turrets, but they're prone to overheating. They won't be a problem. We'll kill radio contact so they won't squawk to headquarters, either. Ten minutes is all we'll need."

The Count made a face, and Laon didn't like it. It was an expression of uncertainty, as if he wasn't sold on Laon's time-table. But the Zoids scientist couldn't blame him. He'd failed throughout this entire operation, but mostly due to interference caused by the Blitz Team and their allies. That was no excuse, however. It wouldn't happen again, but then again, he was wrong before.

"Have you factored in the Blitz Team to your strategy?"

Dr. Laon wanted answer with an emphatic yes, but he knew better. In all honesty, he hadn't. Yes, their enemy knew they'd be attacking the Zoids Battle Commission's HQ, but would they expect them to attack their satellite hub? Laon doubted it. He never shared such privileged information with anyone. The only people who knew were the Count, the Committee of Seven, and himself; and specifics weren't given to his subordinates. The Count's glasses shimmered, and Laon answered.

"No, Count, I haven't. I didn't think they'd be aware of our intentions concerning the Commission's satellite command hub. We do, however, expect them to interfere once we embark upon the Commission's Ultrasaurus."

The Count accepted Laon's honesty. "Then I suggest you keep your team on standby."

"I will," Laon agreed, and he left.

* * *

Seraph shifted his helmet in his hands, leaning his shoulder against the Energy Liger. Behind him were the four prototypes Zoids Dr. Laon had created – the Leoblaze, the Unenlagia, the Mosasledge, and the Nightwise. He inwardly questioned whether or not these Zoids would perform properly. Laon had strict orders on how he wanted the first phase of the operation to go. He'd recently received the news he'd be attacking the Commission's satellite hub—him and the four Fuzors.

Seraph would've preferred his allies to be flesh and blood, not AIs. Would he be able to depend on them if he was under fire? And what if they needed his assistance – would they ask for it? And if this NOVA AI was so intelligent, the Fuzors could have a strategy of their own that could exclude him from the process.

The warrior couldn't make heads or tails of this. A wait-and-see attitude he'd have to develop, for such doubts he wouldn't express. Doubts hindered a soldier's ability to think and to react to various situations. A shred of doubt could send a warrior to his end, so Seraph deadened his emotions.

The automated doors to the hangar hissed open, and Dr. Laon walked in with a few techs behind him. Each tech held a clear casing in their hands that held a disc inside. They branched out for the four Fuzors and started climbing up into the cockpits. Dr. Laon briefly shook Seraph's hand, not holding on long enough for the pilot to squeeze.

"We deploy soon. You and the Fuzors will head directly to the hub, while the rest of our units head into the city."

"Into the city, sir? I don't follow."

Dr. Laon looked away from him and toward the city. "That's ground zero, Seraph. We'll lay siege to the city. Can't promise that civilians won't be killed in the assault, but _your_ primary target is that hub. The Fuzors will notify me when the override is done. They'll assist you in taking down their defenses, but stay vigilant. It's a possibility our enemies could try to impede our progress."

Dr. Laon looked straight at Seraph.

"Make sure that doesn't happen."

Seraph nodded. One of the techs leaped down from the Leoblaze, holding the now empty clear casing. "NOVA has been implanted, sir. Permission to activate…"

Dr. Laon turned away from Seraph and glanced at the tech with a quick nod. "Granted."

With that, the techs, when in place, fingered in the numerical codes to activate NOVA. Once completed, they dismounted the Fuzors and respectively stepped back. The Zoids sparked to life; their first initial movement being a sharp jerk. In just a few moments, they motioned with fluid grace, curiously surveying their surroundings. Not a second went by that the Fuzors weren't sucking in information.

Dr. Laon grinned, deviously sniggering under his breath. The sniggering soon erupted into boisterous laughter, something Seraph wasn't accustomed to hearing. His former employers were often serious and without a sense of humor. Dr. Laon, on the other hand, bordered on eccentric.

"I'd like to see you fight your way out of this, Toros."

Seraph squinted. "I'm sorry, sir – 'Toros'?"

"Shh," Laon shushed. "This is my moment, Seraph; don't ruin it for me."

The Zoids scientist inhaled deeply, basking in his accomplishment. He did this for a solid minute.

"Okay, I'm finished," he finally said. "We're approaching the drop zone. Seraph, make ready."

Seraph departed for his Energy Liger as Laon went before his creations.

"Fuzors, I am Dr. Laon – your creator. Our victory I place with you. Can I count on you?"

The Leoblaze took a step forward, growling what seemed to be a positive response.

"Good," nodded Laon as he inserted his earpiece. "One more player to the game. Ambient!"

The organoid appeared above them, having perched himself on the exposed beams. He glided down effortlessly, landing just before Laon's feet. The device intergraded into his mind remained active.

"You will join Seraph and the Fuzors, and you will assist them."

Ambient turned his back to Dr. Laon and jogged after the Fuzors to the deployment area.

The Energy Liger stomped past Dr. Laon, joining Ambient and the Fuzors. Red lights flashed in the hangar, and a voice sounded over the intercom.

_"Destination reached! All personnel: stand clear of bomb bay doors." _

With a hissing noise, the belly of the Backdraft's Hammerhead parted like elevator doors, sucking minor particles out into the desert air. The Fuzors, lead by the Leoblaze, leaped out and dropped a 100 meters until making contact with the ground below. Ambient soared after them, followed quickly by the Energy Liger.

When Seraph's Zoid finally made it groundside, the Fuzors fed him a detailed strategy in which they'd use against the satellite hub's defenses. An awaiting message throbbed at the strategy's end, reading, "Confirm?"

Seraph couldn't argue. The strategy was darn near perfect, so the assassin confirmed. Satisfied, the Fuzors—and Ambient—advanced toward the Battle Commission's Hub. Seraph exhaled and secured his helmet over his head.

"Here we go."


	35. Sky's the Limit I

**Chapter XXXIV:**

**—Sky's the Limit—**

**Pt. I**

**第34章：青空に踊る**

* * *

_"Once more into the fray, into the last good fight I'll ever know. Live and die on this day, live and die on this day."_ – **The Grey**

* * *

Van raised his head up from the console, his ears ringing. He could barely hear or see anything as a strong sense of vertigo overwhelmed him. Voices echoed through his head as if from the end of a long tunnel. Danger indicators wailed like sirens inside the cockpit. Van forced his eyes open and tasted copper in his mouth. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and pulled them out; blood coated the tips of his gloves. His jaw throbbed, a consequence from biting down so hard. The voice kept speaking, and they began to become clearer.

"Van!" shouted the voice, sounding as if cotton smothered his ears.

Flyheight motioned his eyes up though the Blade Liger's partially shattered visor. Gunfire and explosions resonated around him, seeming like everything was in slow motion. He looked to his right, seeing Zeke lying on the surface of the ground. He looked every bit of dead: seventy percent of his armor was scorched and his eyes were dull, cracked, and glassed over. A steady stream of blood flowed from Van's head, running along the bridge of his nose.

He couldn't comprehend, he couldn't connect. The Elephander was collapsed beside him; its trunk severed and had a wound so deep it exposed its core. Van closed his eyes, hearing a scream—Raven's scream. Van tired to move, but a pain more sharp that a two-edged sword made him think twice. His mid-section bled from glass and metal shrapnel that had stitched him up like a satanic surgeon. He wasn't going to make it, not with these wounds.

Droplets of fire rained down from the sky, sprinkling down on what Van could assume was the Battle Commission's Ultrasaurus. There were downed aerial Zoids, too—Storm Sworders; they burned down to ashes. Van strained to look up into the sky that seemed to be set ablaze. Structural fires burned out of control along multiple buildings inside the limits of Capital City, while others were completely leveled.

Enemy Zoids marched throughout the streets, causing chaos and panic. Flyheight blinked the blood from his fading vision, reaching his hand over the emergency release lever. He curled his weak fingers around it, tugging at it with all his available strength. It took four pulls to raise the lever, and the Blade Liger's visor was forced open. Shards of loose glass sprinkled over Van, and the warrior unbuckled his harness. He rolled off over the sides, dropped ten feet, and hit the ground hard.

A ripple of pain radiated through his body. He began crawling over to where Zeke was, moving at a snail's pace in his condition. The ground was smothered in debris, Zoid components, twisted steel, and glass. Stray rounds from the distant fighting struck the ground around him, showering him with plumes of dirt. Van forced himself over an abandoned, smoldering car that blocked his path and collapsed next to Zeke. He sat up beside the organoid, leaving an unflattering blood trail behind him. The injured warrior rocked the organoid's body, struggling to get a response from him. He tried a couple more times, going as far as screaming at Zeke to wake up. There was no answer.

Everything had turned bad so quickly. They'd lost their advantage, their foothold. Van didn't even know who was fighting anymore. They weren't fighting with a sense of desperation. No, they fought with determination. It was if all their preparation was in vain. The enemy was stronger, more advanced, and nothing like Flyheight had ever faced. Was this a sign—a predestined moment that brought him here? Was this where his life's course was supposed to take him? Would it end here? It sure felt like it.

Everyone had gotten separated, leading Van to think they were either dead or about to be. The city was nothing short of a warzone. Civilians had no warning, nor did they have time to evacuate. It was chaos on an unprecedented scale. Van couldn't help but to feel responsible. He gave it his all and that still wasn't enough to prevail over his enemies.

He'd failed his friends, Zeke, and above all, Fiona. Once again, he'd lost her; and this time, he knew he wasn't going to get her back. But wading in a pool of self-pity would bring him so results, so Van gradually stood up. He gazed skyward, watching two pairs fight furiously as they circled about the burning Ultrasaurus. Flyheight made a fist. Someone was still alive and fighting, and that was more than enough evidence for him. He wouldn't give in; not yet.

"I'm coming, Fiona."

* * *

**—**_Hours Earlier_**—**

Bit had never felt so relaxed in his life, and this worried him. How could've he been so calm when the Backdraft were just moments away from their attack? The blonde pilot couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe because it felt like familiar territory to him. It wasn't the Royal Cup, no; but he hoped it would end with a victory. Bit stopped thinking. It just made things more complicated than they already were. He checked a few of the Liger Zero's systems; everything was green across the board.

Instead of being equipped with either the Jager, Schneider, or Panzer units, he was left with the basic Zero armor. The rest of the armors had been beaten down so much that each individual armor system needed months of work to restore. And if this armor failed, both Bit and Liger Zero would be fresh out of luck. Bit sighed and tightened the maroon-colored gloves over his steady hands. He studied the satellite's hub from his position, staring at the large dishes as they moved an inch every few minutes to strengthen their signal with the Commission's satellites in orbit around Zi.

Until now, Bit had never realized how important those round dishes of metal were. Years ago when he and Yuri shut them down, they meant nothing to him. Now, however, they meant everything. With the Backdraft approaching, the warriors had to drastically alter than plan. Instead of one team defending the hub and one team defending the Commission's Ultrasaurus, they all sprawled out in different locations to protect the hub. And if the hub was successfully destroyed by the Backdraft, they'd rendezvous at the Ultrasaurus and fight until the Backdraft either surrendered or retreated. In the back of Bit's mind, however, he felt the Backdraft weren't going to do neither.

At that, the Photo Zaber emerged beside the Liger Zero, and Yuri's face filled Bit's central monitor. "You ready for this, kid?"

"Are you?" he deflected.

Yuri laughed. "Guess I'd better."

The COM channels of all the pilots suddenly opened, emitting Pierce's voice through their speakers. _"Attention, people: tracking five contacts en route to the hub, and I don't think they're friendlies. ETA two minutes." _

"Just five Zoids?" Irvine blurted out. "I thought they had an army?"

"Could be scouts?" Brad tuned in.

"In plain sight?" highlighted Raven. "I doubt it." Raven keyed in Pierce's frequency. "Can you provide a visual?"

There was a two second pause, then Pierce responded, "_Not without giving away my position. I've isolated their IFF tags, though. It's weird. I'm only registering one human contact out of the five Zoids. The rest read as anomalies_."

"It's because they're not human, they're drones. Must be Dr. Laon's Zoids," Reese commented.

"If that's the case," Van started, "then we should - holy Christ, incoming ordinance!"

A missile arched through the air, diving toward the ground like a burning comet.

"Clear out!" Van exclaimed.

The pilots dispersed, and the missile smacked into the ground with nuclear-like force. A shockwave expanded across the land, reducing sun-baked to gravel and heated sand to glass. The missile produced a mushroom cloud that ascended into the sky, glowing red-hot. It began to fade from the wind, being swirled into a gray, harmless dust devil.

"The heck was that?" shouted Irvine, raising his Lightning Saix from the ground. Dust coated its black armor.

"That was a military-grade AZ 120 Air-to-Surface missile," Dr. Toros replied, having mild shock in his voice.

"Heads up, people!" Pierce warned. "I got more of those missiles incoming. Trajectory…" Her voice softened as if she'd been struck with great sorrow and pain. "… Their trajectory is targeting Capital City. It's an entire salvo!"

* * *

Crackles and pops sounded in the distance, sounding like approaching jets. Pierce's report was spot on. Missiles—52 of them—streaked across the sky and over the warriors, leaving white exhaust in their wake. The pilots could only watch as the missiles branched out like bicycle spokes as they dove into the city.

Explosions roared through the city, stretching from one end of the city to the other. Each missile had enough power to level the sturdiest of structures, and some collapsed upon impact. From inside the Hover Cargo, Moonbay held her hand over her mouth in shock. It was like Prozen and the Deathsaurer all over again. Dr. D had to look away, feeling hurt to his heart all the lives that were undoubtedly lost in the bombardment.

Leena stood beside him, watching one of the skyscrapers as it began to fall. Damaged at its base, the weakened building crashed into a neighboring structure, leaning into in at diagonal angle. Fires and small explosions coughed from the impact. Distant sirens from law enforcement and firefighter agents could be heard, but it would be a useless effort.

Just minutes after the first salvo, another set of missiles took to the skies. Instead impacting the already damaged sectors of the city, these missiles concentrated on the outskirts, including the overhaul station that the Ultrasaurus was supposed to dock with. The carnage wouldn't stop, and this was only the beginning.

Pierce came over the warriors' COMs again, issuing another alert. "Aerial Zoid detected. It's coming in from the north, toward the satellite hub." She switched over to Jamie and the Storm Sworder pilot's frequencies. "This is it, guys! Move to intercept."

From their concealed position in the clouds thousands of feet in the air, Pierce, Jamie, and the other Sworder pilots dove from the sky and pulled into wedge formation.

Jamie pulled the Fire Phoenix alongside Pierce's distinct midnight-black Storm Sworder, tapping over into her COMs.

"Scanner's saying its just one Zoid. This could be a pawn."

"I've considered that," Pierce responded, cutting her sharp eyes at Jamie's Zoid. "I see you've upgraded from the Raynos."

Jamie grunted. "Had no choice. Look alive – target sighted!"

The distant aerial Zoid flew solo over the terrain, maintaining a steady flight course toward the hub. Pierce amplified her Sworder's maximum magnification to zoom in on the target. It was definitely a Zoid she hadn't seen before. An owl is resembled—an uncharacteristic design for a genius like Laon.

"Tobias, flank right; Dyson, flank left; Viper, you get in around behind it. Jamie and I will head it off," Pierce instructed.

_"Copy,"_ the three pilots confirmed in unison, breaking off.

Pierce and Jamie held their course, increasing their speed so they'd intercept the unknown Zoid at an angle. The other pilots—Tobias and Dyson—pulled in alongside the owl-like Zoid as Viper closed in on its aft.

_"In position,"_ they reported.

"Hold course," Pierce said. "Jamie and I are coming in."

The second that the Fire Phoenix and Pierce's Storm Sworder broke to intercept the enemy Zoid, it reacted. The Nightwise suddenly rocketed skyward, looped, and got in around Tobias, Dyson, and Viper. Target lock indicators sired inside their cockpits.

"It's got me locked," Viper announced. "Popping flares!"

The Nightwise fired a missile, and Viper spun his Storm Sword left as flares sputtered from its tail. Tobias and Dyson broke right, swinging around to flank the Nightwise from behind. The missile veered from its course, exploding into one of the flares. Viper laughed, but the Nightwise was still on him. Dyson pulled ahead of Tobias, discharging his Sworder's chin-mounted machine gun. Streaks of light zipped past the Nightwise, landing a few hits on its left wing.

The NOVA began learning.

It suddenly killed the Nightwise's boosters and burned them in the opposite direction, launching it back behind the Sworder pilots. It sped up beside Viper, ascended over it, and latched its claws onto the Sworder's back. "It's got me!" Viper shouted, jerking the controls back and forth.

"I can't shake free!"

A shower of bullets sparked against the Nightwise's armor, and the Zoid released Viper. Pierce swooped over Tobias and Dyson, coming back around for another shot at the Owl-type Zoid. Jamie came in from the north, burst firing at the Nightwise to herd it toward Pierce. The teal-haired pilot got a lock on the enemy Zoid, leveled out her Sworder, and fired.

A missile screamed from underneath the Sworder's left wing and circled its way around to the target. The Nightwise broke off from the Fire Phoenix, spotted the missile, and began flying towards it at full throttle.

Pierce squinted her eyes, whispering under her breath, "What are you doing?"

The Nightwise took a sharp dive, speeding toward the ground below. Subsequently, the guided missile followed. Just before the Fuzor met its demise, it swooped over the ground, lightly grazing its belly across the soil. Unable to mimic its target, the missile exploded into the ground.

Pierce rolled her eyes, sighing, "Of course." She tapped the transceiver. "Stay sharp, people! This AI's a crafty one."

Tobias made a cavalier laugh. "We've fought computers before. It'll be a snap!"

"I would consider changing your viewpoint," Jamie joined in.

"Psh," Tobias sounded. "I have you know that we took down an entire fleet of drone-operated Zoids, kid."

Jamie was unnerved. "Yeah, but I'm sure those Zoids couldn't operate outside their dynamic combat memory processing matrix. _This _AI can. If we have any chance of taking this Zoid down, we'll have to outsmart it."

"Outsmart an AI?" Viper tuned it, keeping a strict watch on the Nightwise as it circled back to face them. "How do you expect we do that?"

"I don't know," Jamie confessed, recalling all he'd learned about basic Zoid AIs and how they could be outsmarted.

"Then you better think of something fast," Dyson exclaimed, "'cause here it comes!"

The Nightwise soared pass the Sworders and the Fire Phoenix, and the Zoids rekindled their aerial battle.

* * *

Groundside, the rest of the warriors could only watch as Capital City continued to burn. There was nothing they could do, and that's what hurt the most. They had to remain where they were, for they were the only line of defense against the Backdraft's attack. On the other hand, though, it wasn't fair to the citizens of Capital City to suffer while they watched. In that moment, however, the choice to help was made clear.

A battalion of Backdraft Hammerheads and Whale Kings appeared outside the city's limits. The Whale Kings landed just beyond the fringes, obscuring themselves from the rest of the warriors' sight. Yuri magnified the Photo Zaber's zoom and observed what they were up do. He scowled at the sight.

"What are they doing, Yuri?" asked Van.

"Backdraft scum are laying siege to the city. They're sending in Zoids to seal off the city. No one'll get in or out at the rate they're going," Yuri reported.

"Why would they lay siege to the city?" Toros inquired. "It doesn't make any since."

"It makes plenty of sense," Stoller clarified. "They'll take the city. What better statement to the Battle Commission than an entire city?"

"Then we can't let that happen!" shouted Moonbay, her anger blazing. "We have to do something."

"I agree," Van complied. "We need to break up – one team defends the hub and the other defends the city."

Yuri nodded to Van's suggestion. It wouldn't matter if they won today if an entire city and its inhabitants were lost. Yuri raised all the warriors over the COM. "Then it's agreed. A separate team will depart to defend the city. Any volunteers?"

For a moment, none of them spoke. The Backdraft had deployed hundreds of Zoids in and around the city. Save the five aerial pilots who were fighting now, there were only thirteen of them; and only eight of them actually piloted Zoids. The rest would have to remain in the Hover Cargo.

Someone had to step up to lead a team, so Stoller stepped up to the plate. "I'll lead the team."

The fellow pilots looked at him. Aside from Van, no one proved to be a more trusted leader. Yuri nodded favorably at Stoller, agreeing 100%. "I'll join you."

Holden turned to face Van, Bit and Raven. "You're our best fighters, so we need you to stay behind to defend the hub. Toros, you keep the transporter with them. The rest of us will head into the city."

"We'll do our best, Yuri," Bit promised.

"Take care of yourselves," Van added.

"We'll see," Holden replied, turning his Zaber away.

The Elephander, Shadow Fox, Lightning Saix, Psycho Geno Saurer followed suit toward the besieged city.

Before departing, Reese appeared on Raven's central monitor, winking. "See you on the other side, cowboy."

Raven held his emotion. "Be seeing you."

Reese gave a light smile before the screen went dark.

Raven cringed inside. He wanted to say more. What he wanted to say he didn't know, but just something. For years he disconnected emotionally, so why hold back now? It probably could be the last time they'd see each other. Without holding back, Raven opened a private COM channel to Reese.

"Reese, I uh… I just wanted to say that…" He nervously massaged his knuckles.

_'Just tell her,' he inwardly screamed. 'Tell her that you love her, fool. Do it now! Now!' _

"Reese, I…"

Reese chuckled. "You don't have to say it, Raven. I know."

An unfamiliar muscle contraction formed across Raven's face – he smiled.

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _Near the end of this story we have reached, so I hope this revamp of Sky's the Limit was worth the wait. I decided to open this chapter with a poem in the film, _The Grey_. I highly recommend this movie. Brilliant. The poem recited at the film's end was the most powerful words spoken, despite it being brief. Its two sentences sums up this final battle. Leave a review and tell me what you think._

**-NeoAurora.**


	36. Sky's the Limit II

**Chapter XXXV:**

**—Sky's the Limit—**

**Pt. II**

**第35章：スカイリミットパートIIです**

* * *

The Zoids Battle Commission's Chairman and Chief Executive Officer had witnessed plenty in his lengthy tenure. He'd rounded up outlaws, sought out terrorist wannabes, and was heralded for his "Tolerance Act"—a bill granted by the senate to do all that was necessary to rid planet Zi of any acts of terrorism that threatened the freedom of its people, government, and resources. It was quickly introduced in the aftermath of the attacks during the Royal Cup, and neighboring nations agreed. The bill seemed to have a grant effect, for acts of terrorism and rebel groups had been reduced since the defeat of the notorious Backdraft Group. It seemed that Zi, for a time, had achieved a level of peace it deserved.

A junior communications officer was seated at his station below the Chairman's lofty command platform, bubbling over with excitement. It was his first day. After spending years serving at the Zoids Battle Commission, he'd finally worked his way to the top. Before, he was just general correspondence, responsible for maintaining records and disseminating information, such as letters and other communications. The information was usually forgettable. Now, however, he was responsible for _all _aspects of communication. Fellow officers—veterans—glared at the rookie as their heads shook. The kid smiled 24/7. Nothing in the world they lived in warranted such a lasting expression. The young officer ignored their stares, continuing with his work

In the midst of him shifting through dead COM links and implanting new ones, his channel suddenly became filled with chatter. They were distress calls, and clouded almost every available channel. The junior officer isolated one frequency at a time, for they all sounded like white noise. Once he began listening to dozens of intercepted signals, what he heard was disturbing. He heard screams, explosions, cries for help, and gunfire. Each transmission ended in the same fashion—gunfire, and then silence. The officer traced the location of the signals, bouncing them off nearby COM buoys. They call came from the same location—Capital City.

He shot up from his station, shouting, "Situation alert!"

The Chairman stood up and walked to the edge of his elevated station. He set his eyes upon the boisterous junior officer, demanding an explanation.

"Ensign Yates, might I remind you that shouting is…"

The junior officer—Ensign Joshua Yates—interrupted, blurting, "Apologies, sir, but I've got reports coming in from Capital City. It sounds like they're under attack. Listen…"

Yates opened the speakers to the cockpit, playing the distress calls. The bone-chilling cries, crackling gunfire, and explosions forced the fellow officers and Chairman to act.

"Dawes, I want satellite coverage over Capital City. Coordinates 40°43′N 74°00′W. Now!" ordered the Chairman.

Operations Officer Jennifer Dawes typed a command to one of the satellites in orbit and moved in sync with the given coordinates.

"Coordinates 40°43′N 74°00′W registered, sir. Satellite feed in ten seconds," reported Dawes.

A large viewing screen materialized across the Ultrasaurus' visor, displaying a view of Capital City from a height of 30,000 feet. Second by second, the satellite zoomed in until it directly over the city. The view was horrifying: black Whale Kings hovered over the city, fires stretching from one end of the city to the other burned out of control, buildings had collapsed, and people scrambled for their lives as a variety of Zoids gunned them down in the streets.

Aside from the hum of software in the expansive cockpit, no one uttered a word. The Chairman's bearded jaw had dropped open and his eyes were enlarged at the sight. He had never seen such an attack, at least not on this scale. The lives lost in the initial attack had probably already risen in the tens of thousands, and Capital City had a population of twelve million citizens. Who could've been doing this? The Chairman didn't have time to ask questions. He had to stop this.

"Ensign Yates," he alerted, "contact our armed forces. Tell them to drop everything and assist in stopping his massacre. If they don't believe you, send them our satellite imagery."

"Yes, sir!" Yates complied.

"And contact anyone you can in the city, Yates. We need to know what's going on. Lieutenant Dawes, we'll need to move our satellites into firing position if we have to," added the Chairman.

"I'm on it, sir," Dawes agreed.

Ensign Yates turned to face the Chairman from his station, shaking his head. "Sir, all outgoing communications from Capital City has been severed."

The Chairman winced. That was impossible. How could you kill communications to an entire city?

"Impossible. Check your sources, Yates. Try linking up our nearest AWACS in the surrounding area."

"Already did, sir; they've redlined. Either they're offline or they've been blown from the sky," Yates responded, exhausting all his resources.

The Chairman massaged his heavily bearded chin. This couldn't be happening? This was an obvious terrorist attack, but who was responsible? They'd eradicated almost every group since the Royal Cup. Was this someone new, someone looking to make a name for themselves? If so, then it worked. The Chairman removed his hands from his face, pushing away emotion. He had to remain strong for his crew. Suddenly, without warning, the central monitor lost its feed to Capital City and was replaced with the Count.

"Greetings, Battle Commission. I am the Count, leader of the Backdraft Group."

The Chairman bared his teeth in rage. He slammed his fist on the flat railing that wrapped around his station. "You! You're responsible for this?"

The Count smirked arrogantly. "Indeed. You and your entire government will fall today. We have risen from the ashes of our defeat, and we will do what we failed to do before—end you. Go ahead—assemble your forces against us! We will fight them and we will defeat them. And once we're finished today, a glorious new power will have set itself up high. You _cannot_ defeat us. You _will_ not defeat. We are the Backdraft!"

The Count vanished, and the screen returned to its satellite feed. Below his station, the Chairman's junior officers looked to him.

"Sir," one of them asked, "what do we do?"

The Chairman lifted his head, his eyes burning. "We fight back."

He looked over Ensign Yates again, barking a command.

"Yates, I want you to scrub for an open COM channel in that city and establish some type of contact. Don't report back to me until you do!"

"I'll scrub this city raw, sir!" saluted Yates.

The Chairman nodded to his response and ordered the pilot to double-time it to Capital City. They had to get there, and fast.

"We won't fall to the Backdraft, people!" the Chairman announced to his crew. "We will fight back… and we will stop them!"

* * *

The Energy Liger came thundering toward the Blade Liger with guns blazing, and Van charged him with his Zoid's energy shield deployed. Seraph thumbed a key on his console and a surge of energy shimmered up the Energy Liger's now ionized Gungnir Horn. The two Ligers met one another, connecting so strongly that a shockwave of static-laced energy vented around them.

Each Zoid dug in its heels, refusing to give the other an advantage. Van fired up the Blade Liger's boosters, pushing harder against the Energy Liger's resilient horn. Seraph's Zoid wouldn't budge, but it gradually sunk into the crumbling ground beneath it. The Energy Liger roared a challenging roar as its pilot pumped more power into its horn. An explosion of blinding light radiated from the Zoids as they overloaded one another.

A second barely elapsed before Van shoved the Blade Liger into Seraph, nearly running him over. The Energy Liger pushed off of its hind legs, preventing itself from succumbing to enemy Liger's assault. Like an entangled ball of metal, the two Zoids wrestled, exchanging blows as they rolled and leaped across the ground. The Blade Liger swiped the legs out from under the Energy Liger, got on top of it, and dug its claws into its neck.

"We won't fail, Flyheight," Seraph stated. "You'd be a fool to think otherwise."

"You're the fool, Seraph," scoffed Van, straining to keep the Energy Liger down. "You won't succeed…, not against us!"

"You underestimate our determination, Van!"

The Energy Liger catapulted its hind legs into the Blade Liger's underbelly, flipping Van's Zoid inverted and onto its back. Seraph rolled his Zoid onto its feet, leaped over the Blade Liger, and sprinted for the satellite hub.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Van growled, racing after Seraph.

* * *

The Zoid Battle Commission's Satellite Hub remained largely intact, save for a few dozen gaping holes from gunfire. Bit, Raven, and the Hover Cargo were fighting tooth and nail against the three Fuzor Zoids, but pulling teeth would've been easier. The hub's defensive weapons had already been destroyed, thanks largely to the Fuzor Zoid's incredible accuracy with their weapons. All that was left was the hub and its numerous satellite dishes that synced with the Commission's satellites in orbit. If those went, it was game over.

The Leoblaze dove for the Liger Zero, its claws burning for a Strike Laser Claw attack.

"Whoa!" Bit yelped, nearly evading the red-armored Zoid's claws.

The Leoblaze hit the ground for a second, redirected itself, and tackled the Liger Zero in a blur. It angled its shock cannon in the face of the Zero as it warmed to fire. Bit quickly toggled the Liger's controls, and the Zero swiped its left paw against the Leoblaze's face. Its shock cannon fired, just a meter from the cockpit.

Bit exhaled and brought the Zero to its feet, but the Lion-type Fuzor recovered and charged for another strike. The blonde warrior fired an array of rounds from the Liger Zero's shock cannon, but the Leoblaze evaded each one with fluid grace. It grabbed the Zero's head with its claws, slammed it into the ground, and slashed its side with its glowing claws. The Liger's left shoulder armor was sliced away, and red-hot slash marks throbbed against the Zero's shoulder.

With a vicious headbutt, the Leoblaze leveled the Liger Zero into the ground. Bit shook in his harness, bruising his collarbone and left shoulder. He sneered in discomfort. The red-armored Fuzor set its claws aglow again and geared its right paw back to rip the Zero's head from its neck. Bit reached for his controls, just as the 'Blaze's paw began toward him. The Liger curled its claws around the Leo's coming paw with a roar, pinned it to the ground, and struck it in the face with its free left paw.

"Nice try," Bit cheered, watching the enemy Fuzor roll side over side until it stopped.

The devious grin that Bit wore on his face gradually faded as the Leoblaze returned to a fighting stance. It had barely flexed its strength, sustaining only minor scars across its armor. Bit tightened his maroon gloves over his hands and shook away aching sensation that began building in his fingers.

"You haven't had enough, huh?" he challenged through the external speakers.

The Leoblaze lowered its head with a bellowing growl.

"I'll take that as a no, I guess," sighed Bit as he braced for another round. "Then let's go!"

* * *

Closer to the hub itself, the Geno Breaker caught the Mosasledge's chainsaw tail between its X-Breakers, turning the churning blades away from its face. Raven shoved the controls forward, coupled with the Breaker's burning boosters. He forced the chainsaw wielding tail into the ground, set the Geno's foot onto the Mosasledge's open maw, letting loose a barrage of gunfire in its captive state. Raven held down the trigger as long as he could, struggling to keep his hands in an awkward position to keep the Fuzor down.

No sooner than he had restrained the Zoid, the Unenlagia pounced onto the Breaker's back and discharged its wrist-mounted AZ Handguns into it. The Geno Breaker lost its grip on the Mosasledge, and it wiggled free.

"No!" Raven yelled, growing incensed as he activated his energy shields. "Get off!"

The shield snapped on around the Breaker, and the Unenlagia was shot into the air with a spark. A pair of torpedoes suddenly detonated into Raven's shield from the Mosasledge, depleting it. It came soaring toward him with reloaded torpedoes, aiming to fire again.

"Come and get me!" Raven barked, setting up the Breaker's charged particle cannon.

The NOVA implanted AI within the Mosasledge analyzed its enemy's coming assault and delivered the acquired intel to its host's network. In effect, the Mosasledge terminated its attack course and veered left.

Protocol Alpha notifications were messaged to the Mosasledge regarding the satellite hub from the NOVA, and the Fuzor obeyed and accelerated away from the Geno Breaker. Raven cancelled the charge particle cannon, having to chase down the fleeing Zoid instead. He pursued the Fuzor with an irritated grunt and raised the Hover Cargo.

"Enemy Zoid headed your way."

_"Understood,"_ Dr. Toros replied back. _"We're readying weapons. What's the status on your end?" _

Raven grumbled under his breath. "Laon's Zoids are tougher than I thought. We're giving everything we've got and they've barely taken damage. Our weapons are having no effect."

_"Then we need stronger weapons,"_ Toros suggested. _"The transporter's cannons might do the trick." _

"At point blank range, probably," Raven guessed.

_"What about Bit and Van?"_ Toros asked further.

Raven pulled the vitals of the Liger Zero and Blade Liger. They functioned just above ninety percent, suffering minor damage. And aside from accelerated heart rates and lactic acid build up, they were fine.

"They're alive."

* * *

The Blade Liger stretched out in a lengthy bound, clipping the hind legs of the sprinting Energy Liger in front of it. Seraph felt the legs of his Zoid give out from under it. The E-Liger fell forward, somersaulting three times until it settled on its stomach. With blades pointed forward, the Blade Liger charged to spear the enemy Liger through its core to end it. Suddenly, to surprise of both warriors, one of the Storm Sworders in the aerial battle slammed in the ground between them, bursting into flames.

"Viper!" Pierce called out over the COMs, and her open frequency spammed every pilot in range.

The Nightwise swiftly darted over the wreckage, having the remaining three Sworders and the Fire Phoenix on its tail. Van gazed at the fallen Zoid, scanned the empty sky, and peered back down. Viper hadn't ejected his Zoid.

"Pierce—report!" Van demanded.

"Viper's dead," she regrettably retorted. "We're fighting as hard as we can, Van, but this Zoid isn't going down."

Motion caught Van's attention through the rippling smoke and fire venting from the Storm Sworder—the Energy Liger was getting back up.

"Just do what you can, Pierce. Van out."

Flyheight moved the Blade Liger around the crashed Sworder, arming the guns atop the laser blades. Seraph laughed sinisterly over the COM, appearing on Van's central monitor. He polarized the visor on his helmet.

"What are you doing, Van?"

His voice was almost sincere, so much that it nearly sounded inhuman of Seraph. To Van, such a simple question held much weight. The answer, in theory, seemed obvious—he was fighting. This must've been some psych tactic, a method to plant a seed of doubt. Van wasn't about to be deterred or corrupted. He was above such an influence.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Seraph. Are you sure you want to live under a tyrannical dictator the Backdraft will undoubtedly become _if_ you succeed today?"

Seraph expressed air through his nose, dismissing Flyheight's words. "Save it. I'm a ghost. I've been one since as long as I remember. A member of society I've never been, so spare me. In just a few moments, you and your fellow vigilantes will become smoldering dust. Even as we speak, my team will overtake your allies and the Commission's station."

"We won't let you," Van dared. "We know you're planning to disable the Commission's satellites by destroying the hub."

"Who said anything about destroying it?" Seraph corrected.

Van was thrown off. It didn't make sense. If the Backdraft wasn't going to destroy the hub, why attack it? There was no other… Van caught on. That hub controlled the signal to the satellites, so if one could override the system and generate a new signal, they would control the satellites. If the Backdraft harnessed the power of the Commission's satellites, the damage they would cause would be catastrophic.

They could target any location on Zi, threatening cities and villages with compliance or certain death. No, that couldn't happen. He had to stop them. Van motioned to hail the rest of the team and inform them of the Backdraft's _actual _plan of attack, but he never got the chance. Seraph sprung for him and ran the Energy Liger's Gungnir Horn through the Blade Liger's chest, energized it, and released bolt of power. The Blade Liger was shot across the battlefield, hit the ground, and skipped across it like a stone across water. It skidded to a grinding halt after nearly traveling a kilometer, and Van blacked out.


	37. Sky's the Limit III

**Chapter XXXVI:**

**—Sky's the Limit—**

**Pt. III**

**第36章：スカイリミットPTの。3**

* * *

The four Fuzors had converged on the satellite hub, threatening to override it systems and gain control over the Commission's satellites in orbit. So the remaining warriors kept up their defense, battling hard to keep the Backdraft's creations from succeeding. It was, however, an entirely different environment for the warriors fighting within Capital City. From an aerial view, the devastated city looked nearly unrecognizable. For the pilots actually fighting in the streets, however, it was war.

Avenues that were once jammed with vehicles and bustling crowds of people were reduced to screaming civilians and gutted, abandoned cars and trucks. Debris from buildings cluttered the streets in a carpet of shattered concrete, glass, and twisted metal. Bodies of unfortunate people laid in the streets and all the sidewalks, subsequently killed in the crossfire or intentionally by the Backdraft. A massacre it was, and the casualties continued to rise by every passing moment.

A squad of black armored Bear Fighters stormed through the city's financial district, gunning for the last available escape route for civilians—Capital City's Great Rift Suspension Bridge. The bridge was built during the city's genesis, stretching over an abysmal rift that was located just beyond the city limits. With the remaining exits blocked or destroyed, the bridge was the only route in and out of the city; and because of this, desperate civilians hurried for it.

The Bear Fighters fired their six-shot missile launchers into the frantically-driven vehicles, canceling out their escape. Civilians who made a run for surrendered inside nearby buildings, hoping to shield themselves from certain death. A small boy stood in the middle of it all, covering his ears and screaming in fear. Explosions boomed around him as he huddled down between a pair of totaled vehicles. His parents had been since killed in the initial attack, leaving him to fend for himself. The Bear Fighters stampeded toward him, not even noticing the small child they were about to trample.

Covering his head with his arms, the boy pinched his eyes shut and turned his back to the enemy Zoids. It was then that sword of light extended from behind a building, beheading the lead Bear Fighter. The headless Zoid's body fell forward, somersaulted twice, and landed right before the car the boy was behind in a shower of sparks. Stoller motioned the Elephander into the street, lowered his Zoid's tusks, and gored the next Bear Fighter through the shoulders. He lifted the Backdraft Zoid high, lunged forward the Elephander's head, and sent the Bear-type Zoid into the remaining members of the squad.

Like a bowling ball striking the pins dead center, the Zoid smacked into its counterparts and took them down as a group. Stoller didn't wait for them recover. He aimed the Elephander's Gatling unit and shredded the Bear Fighters' armored bodies until they ignited and exploded. The little boy stood up after the Elephander's assault with astonishment painted across his face. Stoller caught the kid in his peripheral vision, turned his Zoid toward him, and vocalized through its external speakers.

"Find somewhere safe to hide and don't come out."

The Elephander turned its back to the boy, who hurried in the nearest building where others had sought shelter. Stoller raised his eyes skyward: the Backdraft's Whale Kings continued to occupy the city's airspace, so they needed to be the next to go. The rest of the warriors were all separated across the city, fighting against various splinter Backdraft squad tasked to take the city. They were already outnumbered, and as long as those Whale Kings remained active with hundreds of Zoids in their troop bays, it would be a long day. Stoller targeted Pierce's frequency, caught it, and raised her.

"Pierce, this is Stoller. I need your status."

_"Not good,"_ she replied through a crackle of static. _"Viper and Dyson are dead. It's just me, Jamie and Tobias up here. Dyson was shot down so fast I didn't realize it until his vitals flat lined. This is getting intense, Stoller. I don't know much longer we can keep up our aerial assault." _

"I'm sorry about Viper and Dyson, Pierce. They were exceptional pilots," Stoller atoned.

_"Yeah, they were,"_ she replied in a sharp tone. _"What about your team—any casualties?"_

"Not at the moment," Stoller reported. "I've got a task for you."

_"I'm listening,"_ Pierce responded, her voice distorted from gunfire and pockets of explosions in the background.

"We need those Whale Kings gone. Can your team take 'em out?" Stigma proposed.

_"Won't be easy,"_ Pierce supposed. _"But yeah, we'll take care of it. No promises on where they might crash, so stay vigilant."_

The link went dead, and Stoller grew worried. They'd suffered their first casualties of this fight, and he feared that Viper and Dyson wouldn't be the last. How many more would have to die before they brought the Backdraft down? And how many more innocent lives would be lost in the fighting? This was more devastating than Stoller had imagined. He had no idea the Backdraft could launch such a vicious attack.

Stoller redirected his thinking. What mattered most was—at least to him—was to find the Count and end him. It was the only way to stop the bloodshed and the resurgence of the Backdraft. With that in mind, Stoller readied the Elephander's weapons and headed deeper into the fight.

* * *

"And down you go!" shouted Brad as he struck down a Heldigunner.

The Shadow Fox's glowing claws slashed through the enemy Zoid's body, nearly ripping out its Zoid core. Irvine sped the Lightning Saix past Brad, ran its claws across an attacking Heldigunner's cockpit, and pounced one another. The remaining forces began to retreat, but Brad and Irvine wouldn't let them. They pursued them in the streets and gunned them down without mercy or empathy. The Backdraft showed no remorse for what had done to the city, so why should they?

Brad eased back into his seat and looked over at the Lightning Saix. "That's the last of them, at least for now."

"We're not even close to retaking the city," Irvine highlighted. "Backdraft scum is still everywhere. Has Stoller and Yuri reported in yet? They were supposed to be guarding the bridge to help get the civilians out."

"No, not yet," Brad answered. "But I'll check."

Rumbling engines shook the environment around them, causing Brad to retract from contacting Yuri. A Backdraft Whale King, bleeding fire, whined across Capital City's skyline in a downward trajectory and exploded off into the distance as it rendezvoused with the ground. Pierce, Jamie and Tobias flew overhead, banking out in unison from their handiwork.

"Looks like they're doing work," Irvine observed.

"Which means the Backdraft are going fight even harder," Brad commented. "They're not just gonna sit back and watch their…"

Brad's COM channel sizzled open, heavily distorted by background interference.

Yuri's voice barely came through._ "Is someone on this channel? C'mon, pick up! Anyone." _

"Yuri, this is Brad. Sounds pretty bad on your end."

_"That's a polite way of putting it. Look, Reese and I are having a time over here guarding the bridge. Civilians are getting out the best they can. Get over here and help us out."_

"What about the rest of the city?" Irvine chimed in.

_"Baby steps,"_ Yuri said. _"There are only five of us, y'know? Local forces are trying to help us out, but it's not enough. We need more help!" _

"Isn't there anyway we can get word to surrounding cities, or possibly the military?" Brad inquired.

_"Already tried. Backdraft must've blocked all out-going signals. All communications have been centered in the city only. It's gotta be Whale King or Hammerhead up there jamming everything,"_ explained Holden.

"Then let's find it and take it out," proposed Irvine.

_"Let Pierce's team take care of that. _You_ just get over here and help us. Got it?"_

"We copy, Yuri. On our way," Brad agreed.

* * *

The Battle Commission's Ultrasaurus loomed toward Capital City, nearly half a kilometer out. To the Chairman, the city's integrity was more catastrophic than the satellite feed. It only fueled his rage and determination. The lives that must've been lost up to this point had to have been in the thousands… or worse. But the Chairman was confident that the Commission would prevail.

They'd contacted every defense group in the neighboring vicinity, imploring them to drop everything to fight. They agreed without hesitation, dispatching multitudinous armed forces that were en route. Until they arrived, however, the Ultrasaurus would be the only means of defense.

"Lieutenant Xavier," the Chairman called out, "ready weapons."

Weapons Officer Lieutenant Andrew Xavier rubbed his hands together in preparation and went to work. The Ultrasaurus had an array of weapons, so many that it could pay waste to an entire army if needed. One by one, Lieutenant Xavier primed all seven of the Zoid's high-powered weapons, including the primary 360mm Linear Cannons. The pilot slowed the movement speed of the Ultrasaurus as the Chairman observed the many Whale Kings and Hammerheads cruising over the city.

Assuming the Whale Kings held the most enemy Zoids, they needed to go first.

"Lieutenant Xavier, target all Whale Kings the targeting system can handle. Let me know when it's done."

"Targeting," Xavier replied, typing the configurations into the computer.

A grid appeared onto the display transparent canopy hood. Segmented, neon green targeting hexagons rotated around the individual Whale Kings, became solid, and flashed red.

"Targets locked, sir," the Weapons Officer reported. "Awaiting permission to fire."

The Chairman held his tongue for a moment. Firing on those Whale Kings could possibly send them hurling into the city and killing more civilians. It was a risk, but he had to take.

"Fire when ready, Lieutenant."

Xavier hit the key. The Ultrasaurus' Eight-shot Missile Launcher and AZ Six-shot High Maneuvering Missile Pods unloaded a total of fourteen missiles that streaked toward their designated targets.

* * *

Within his custom, charcoal-colored Hammerhead, the Count continued to watch the chaos unfolding before him. They were doing well, despite losing one of their Whale Kings. It was a small loss considering their numbers. And once Seraph and the Fuzors break through the minor difficulty of Van Flyheight and his band of vigilantes, the satellites—and certain victory—would be theirs. There was only one player missing from the battle—the Battle Commission and their precious Ultra…

The Whale King beside the Count's Hammerhead was split in half with a mighty explosion. It sunk out of the sky, leaking flammable fuel that eventually ignited into more explosions and vaporized the transport vehicle even more so. Zoids that it carried in its hangar bay plummeted into the city in flames. The shockwave blasted the Count's Hammerhead, knocking it off course.

Around it, more Whale Kings began getting hit and lost control before crashing either on the city's outskirts or directly in the city limits. The Count stumbled to his desk, raising the bridge to demand and explanation.

"What's happening? Who's attacking us?"

"It's the Battle Commission, sir! Their Ultrasaurus has entered the city limits!"

The Count shut off the COM.

_'__So, they're finally here?'_ he said to himself. _'Now the real battle begins.'_

The Count quickly spoke into the receiver. "Alert all ground and air forces to converge on the Ultrasaurus now! Delay its progress."

The Backdraft's leader hung his head low for a moment and glared out the observation window, hoping Seraph and the Fuzors would succeed. They had to. They couldn't fail.

* * *

The Leoblaze had its claws around the Liger Zero's neck, crushing it into the ground. Bit aimed the Zero's shock cannon into the Blaze's chest, but the Zoid's superior AI saw it coming. The Leoblaze released its death grip on the Liger Zero, just before it fired.

_'A close call,'_ Bit thought.

Never in his life had Bit Cloud fought something so difficult. The Berserk Fury—or Leena for that matter—would've been more pleasant. It knew his every move, his every counter-attack, and his every inclination it seemed. There was no fooling it; and to make matters worse—where was Van? Bit, though, wasn't the only one having a hard time.

Raven faced down Mosasledge and Unenlagia, while Dr. Toros and the Hover Cargo kept the Nightwise occupied by constant gunfire. Even with Shadow fused with the Geno Breaker, his opponents were still more superior. He had the more powerful Zoid, but that didn't seem to matter against the Fuzors. What Dr. Laon had created was seemingly invincible Zoids.

But to Raven, no enemy was invincible. So he braced up, charging for both the Mosasledge and Unenlagia with guns blazing. The Unenlagia darted right, firing its wrist-mounted AZ Machine Guns.

"Take some of this!" Raven attacked, falsely going after the Unenlagia.

The Mosasledge circled around before the Geno Breaker, looking to attack its exposed rear. It charged with an open maw, and Raven smirked. He whirled around in a blur, slamming the Mosasledge's head into the ground, took up the Fuzor into one of its X-Breakers, and blasted it with the Breaker's beam guns.

The Mosasledge was thrown about, fired up its propulsion, and regained purchase. It hissed at the Geno Breaker, only to be caught off guard by the Leoblaze being thrown into it. The Liger Zero skidded beside Raven as the two of them were surrounded by the Fuzors.

"Where's Flyheight when you need him?" Raven thought out loud.

"He's not answering over the COMs," worried Bit. "Think he's dead?"

Raven grunted. "Van's not an easy man to kill. Trust me… I've tried."

_"Enemy contact heading your way!"_ Dr. Toros announced from the transporter.

For the moment, but not completely, Bit and Raven took their eyes off the Fuzors, stealing a glare at the approaching Zoid. Raven nearly cursed at the sight. It was Seraph. He was a less than comforting sight, and the fact that he returned and not Van was even worse. Could Bit's question be worthy of an answer? Had Van been killed? Raven couldn't think about it. He could only concentrate on Seraph. The Energy Liger reduced its sprint to trot before easing to a stop. Yielding, the Fuzors backed away.

"You're still alive?" Seraph sighed. "Figures."

"Where's Van?" barked Bit, inciting a roar from the Zero.

"Van wasn't strong enough," vaguely answered Seraph, giving no clear indication. "Now, I've sat back and tolerated your existence for far too long. The Backdraft will spit on your corpses, and I'll make sure I was the one to finish you. The gloves are off!"

In that moment, the Leoblaze, Unenlagia, Mosasledge, and Energy Liger all attacked at once.

Bit went left and Raven went right. The Energy Liger and the Unenlagia went for the Geno Breaker, while the Mosasledge and the Leoblaze came at the Liger Zero. Bit rammed the Zero's head into Blaze's chest, set its claws aglow, and nearly tearing off one of its torpedo pods.

Adjacent, Raven shoved back the Energy Liger, having just enough time to counter the Unenlagia's attempt to catch him off guard. He swiped the raptor-like Zoid with the Breaker's tail, repelling it for the moment as Seraph came back for another attack. The E-Liger stabbed the Geno Breaker through its left X-Breaker with its Gungnir Horn, charged up its Energy Charger on its back, and released a shot of power. Raven cried out, feeling as if he'd been struck with a large sledgehammer.

The Breaker's X-Breaker shattered around the Liger's energized spear-like Horn, and fragments of metal whirled around it like debris around a cyclone. The Unenlagia, then, took advantage of the Geno's weakened state. With glowing claws, it performed a Strike Laser Claw and struck the Breaker. Raven tried to fight them off, but he felt himself losing control.

Seraph drove the Gungnir Horn deeper into the Geno Breaker, so much that it pierced Shadow on the Zoid Core. The organoid was forcefully ejected, launching out of the Zoid like a burning rocket. He landed hard into the ground, sustaining critical damage and a deep laceration that ran down the length of his body. The Geno Breaker eventually collapsed, and Seraph aimed his Zoid's Gatling Gun at close range and fired.

To shreds the rounds made the Breaker's armor. One of the rounds went through the cockpit, tore through Raven's shoulder, ricocheted, and hit the consoles. The circuits beneath the screens sparked and burst into an acute explosion that engulfed Raven. Fire trickled up his uniform, burning his skin underneath the fabric.

An agonizing scream he emitted and jerked the lever underneath his seat to eject himself from the cockpit. The way the Breaker had fallen, however, he was ejected straight into the ground. At such force, the seat broke apart and sent Raven rolling across the battlefield like a beanbag toy.

"Raven!" Bit cried out.

The Mosasledge shot a torpedo into the Liger Zero's exposed flank in the confusion. At such close range, the blast removed the Zero's armor on its right side entirely. Despite the attack, the Liger remained standing. Bit bled from his hairline from hitting his head against the inner cockpit, but kept the Leoblaze at bay with the Liger's shock cannon. Coming to his aid, the Hover Cargo bombarded Seraph and the Fuzors with gunfire, leaving the Nightwise to defend him.

"No," Bit shouted to them. "Guys, get out of here. Now!"

"We're not leaving you, Bit," Leena refused, shooting blindly at the Fuzors.

The Nightwise arched back around, diving for the transporter with armed missiles. It released four of the Air-to-Ground projectiles, pulled up, and glided back toward the satellite hub.

The Hover Cargo was hit by the missiles, causing pockets of localized combustion to occur. Dr. Toros, Dr. D and Fiona were tossed from where they stood, hit the walls, and bounced off them and back onto the floor. Leena and Moonbay barely escaped beam guns they manned before they eventually overloaded and blew.

Moonbay was hurled into Leena, snapping her right arm from the heavy impact. They both were slammed into the hard flooring, rendering them unconscious.

Bit could only watch as the Hover Cargo was surrounded in flames. He closed his eyes, slamming the console with his fists and screaming. After a short while, though, he stopped screaming. Only a red, sorrow-filled expression coated his face. He slumped over the controls, feeling broken and defeated. Bit couldn't fight anymore. He didn't even feel like living. All that was left was an empty shell of a human being. He had nothing left and had given it everything he was capable of doing. It was over.

The Fuzors soon moved in to finish him off, but Seraph intervened. "Leave him," he said. "He's already dead."

That said, the Fuzors moved on to the satellite hub where the Nightwise had since landed. Seraph gave the Liger Zero one last look and moved on to group with his team. At the hub, the Fuzors gathered around the individual satellite dishes and waited for Seraph to initiate the next step. In order to take control of the satellites, they needed access to hijack the satellite's signal, rewrite it, and then send the newly obtained signal back into orbit. Each satellite dish had a control panel, which was used mainly for manual reconfiguration. In this case, however, it was the gateway to victorious destruction.

The Leoblaze bowed its body to the level of the control panel, opened its back-mounted cockpit, and extended snake-like USB cable. The remaining Fuzors did the same for the other dishes. In unison, they began hacking. The Battle Commission's firewalls attempted to block the foreign intruder, but the NOVA AI bypassed it with ease. It peeled back the layers of secured anti-spyware software, uprooted counter-measures, and silenced intrusion notifications. Lastly, the NOVA inserted a virus into the satellite network, killing the original underline code needed to use the signal.

With the code gone, it rewrote the network with a line code designed by Dr. Laon. The new code would, in effect, be redirected to the Backdraft's network and preventing the Battle Commission from trying to regain control. In a matter of minutes, it was done. Seraph keyed his COM to raise Dr. Laon.

"Dr. Laon, it is done. Do you have access to the judge satellites?"

After a brief pause, Laon responded, _"Override has been successful. The satellites are ours!"_

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _Been a good little while since I've last updated, but I'm back. I felt my writing was getting a bit repeatitive, so I wanted to upload really great chapter for you guys. That's at least one of the reason. It's pretty safe to safe our heroes are in bad shape, but it's going to get worse. Stay alert and curious for what happens next._

**-NeoAurora**


	38. Sky's the Limit IV

**Chapter XXXVII:**

**—Sky's the Limit—**

**Pt. IV**

**第37章：スカイリミットPTの。**

* * *

For Commander Andrew Jacobs, it was a most unusual day. Days, weeks, months. They all seemed to run together when you're the commanding officer of the _Guardian_—the flagship Judge Satellite of the Zoids Battle Commission. Jacobs couldn't complain, though. The work wasn't all that difficult. Despite being over a mile long and half of a mile wide, one would easily conclude it would take tens of thousands of people to operate it. It couldn't have been farther from the truth. Amazingly enough, the _Guardian_ Judge Satellite held just over 500 crew members.

They acted mainly as overseers, checking and analyzing millions of individual systems the satellite had. Malfunctioning equipment was often rare. The satellites were state-of-the-art, one of the highest achieved technological wonders in all of Zi. However, the _real_ heavy work—launching Judge Capsules, weapon controls, navigation, surveillance, and much more—was all controlled by automated systems.

They controlled everything, rarely needing assistance from the engineers that designed them. The flotilla satellite, however, was responsible for every other satellite in orbit. It received the signal from Zi and, in turn, would bounce it to the other satellites. The other orbital stations required no crew, being directly linked to the _Guardian_ and subsequently controlled by it. Overall, it was the most powerful piece of machinery operating on Zi.

But what made this day unusual? All Zoid battles had been suspended. This was usually never done unless the circumstances warranted it. In this case, it was. The _Guardian_ had been contacted by the Commission's HQ, informing them that Capital City was under terrorist attack by the villainous Backdraft Group and was to cease all active Zoid battles. Additionally, all satellites were ordered to be on standby in case they needed to resort to more serious actions.

For Commander Jacobs, this was second time he'd have to deal with the Backdraft. He'd made short work of them during the climax of the Royal Cup, but from the images he'd seen from the actual attack, it was far beyond what he expected. But Jacobs would wait patiently for the Chairman to give to word whether or not to fire upon the city. He hoped so, too. The _Guardian's_ many beam cannons were among the most powerful weapons outfitted. One salvo could turn a metropolis like Capital City into a parking lot. As powerful as they were, however, they were also very accurate and surprisingly delicate. They target a single Zoid if needed, causing little to no collateral damage in the surrounding area if the target was immobile. So, in theory, nothing could topple the _Guardian. _

Suddenly, though, the many terminals in the bridge of the mighty satellite began flashing with unauthorized navigational orders. Engineers hurried to the monitors, overwhelming shocked and confused about what was taking place. Commander Jacobs ran down to where his officers were.

"Sit-rep. C'mon, people, talk to me!"

"Sir, the satellites, they're repositioning. We never gave them coordinates, but they're converging over the target mark," Tech Officer Willis explained, typing speedily over his keyboard.

"The Commission wanted all satellites on standby," Jacobs calmly replied. "They've been given the coordinates."

"Yeah, but we didn't move 'em!" the Officer retorted, looking back at the Commander.

"Must be a systems error. Correct it."

Willis grunted at his superior's order. A systems error? Impossible. Those satellites never moved an inch unless given an order to do so. Who moved them? The tech went into network's security database, hoping to find any trace of an intruder. There wasn't. Odd. He checked the status of the signal next. If those satellites moved, maybe it was because something disrupted the link between them and the hub on Zi. There was plenty of fighting going on down there, could that have been the reason?

The Officer stopped asking himself questions and observed the signal strength. The signal, including the line of code that created it, was completely rewritten. Was this authorized?

"Commander," Willis announced, "you might wanna take a look at this."

Jacobs went over to the terminal, looking where Willis pointed his finger. "That's not our code, sir."

The Command jerked his head back from the monitor and grabbed Officer's arm. "We might've just been hacked. Do everything you can to override it. Those satellites are running attack protocols."

Willis stood dumbfounded. "And what if we can't stop them from firing, sir?"

The Commander walked back to his station. "Then God help anyone down there."

* * *

Planetside, thousands of civilians made their way across the bridge to escape the city. While most fled on foot, others remained in their vehicles in tight, bumper-to-bumper traffic. The going was slow, and with conditions worsening around everyone, it seemed like an eternity. A team of Godos, piloted by policemen and other local authorities, helped corral the fearful people across the bridge and onto the other side. They had long abandoned the notion of trying to maintain peace. Everyone had the same options—flee the city or die.

Yuri, Stoller and Reese battled against the brunt attack, while Irvine and Brad remained in the rear to defend the civilians crossing the bridge. Mounting Backdraft forces pushed against Yuri and Stoller, slowing inching them back. The Demantis units came in the swarms, seemingly running off of a basic drone-operated program. Despite lacking a human pilot, the Demantis made up for it with sheer numbers.

Yuri stopped firing at the horde, conserving his ammo for more worthy targets. He charged his Photo Zaber into the Demantis crowd, slashing and tearing them apart with its claws and elongated fangs. Stoller joined him, ruthlessly swinging the energy sword on the end of the Elephander's trunk. Reese fired a charged particle cannon down a cluster of them, leaving a heap of molten remains. Severed Demantis limbs cluttered the road beneath the rampaging Zoids, and more kept piling up.

A Whale King suddenly exploded in the air, breaking apart like a building during a demolition. Brad looked up from the civilians, watching the aerial behemoth crumble and descend in a storm of burning debris.

He hit the COM, saying, "Jamie, you guys did that?" _"_

_Did what?"_ the young pilot angrily replied.

Brad rolled his eyes. "Take down that Whale King. Was that you and Pierce?"

_"No, it wasn't us. You're not going to believe this, but the Battle Commission's Ultrasaurus showed up. It's tearing the Backdraft's fleet to shreds."_

Brad reclined in his seat, muting his end of the COM. "The Commission's here?" he whispered to himself.

Any other person would've probably leaped for joy that their Ultrasaurus had arrived, but Brad wasn't other people. The Commission showing up meant it was time to shift their focus; but after taking a beating trying to defend the city, Brad didn't know if they were ready the _final _round.

_"Brad, are you still there?"_ Jamie put to the silent pilot. _"Brad?"_

"Yeah, I'm here," he responded. "Listen, Jamie: round everyone you can. Backdraft's probably already scheming to take out the Ultrasaurus, so we need to be there to punch 'em in the mouth. Have you been able to get in touch with the others?"

"No, and they stopped reporting in the moment Dr. Laon's Zoids attacked the hub," Jamie worryingly answered.

"Then we move on the Ultrasaurus without them. We can only hope that they're okay," Brad forcefully commanded.

Jamie was silent for a moment, and Brad knew it would be difficult for him to fight knowing the others wouldn't be by his side. They had to face the facts, and there was a possibility that Bit, Van, Raven, and the others were dead. He hoped they weren't, for they were the ones thought to ride this out to the very end. If it was the case, though, they had to press.

"Understood," Jamie finally reported back. "Converging on Ultrasaurus now."

* * *

Bit forced the Liger Zero's cockpit open as the Zoid was unresponsive. The Liger's command system had frozen and seemed to render systematically shut down. Bit's nostrils instantly started burning the moment he stood up in the open air. He turned to face Capital City and placed his hands atop his head. Bit didn't think it was possible for it to look worse but it did.

In that moment, another one of the Backdraft's Whale Kings was hit and crashed clean through one of city's tallest skyscrapers. The building coughed out a few flames, buckled, the collapsed into itself. Capital City looked as if it had been set ablaze by a sadistic arsonist.

Bit shut his eyes, exhaling, "How are we gonna win this?"

The blonde got down from the Liger Zero, dropping to his knees the moment his legs buckled underneath him. He staggered upright, grimacing at the condition of the Geno Breaker. The trail created by the jettisoned cockpit was still evident in the ground, and Bit followed it to Raven's body. Positioned on his belly Raven was, looking deader than anything. His Backdraft-issued uniform was torn across his shoulders, thighs, and his right bicep.

Bit got down next to him and turned him over onto his back. "Raven," Bit called, but Raven remained unresponsive.

The blonde warrior fought against the urge to shake Raven, assuming he injure him more so than he already was. He peered over his shoulder, seeing the damaged Hover Cargo burn behind him. There was a small chance that the transporter supported medical supplies for Raven's severe condition, but anything was better than leaving him out here to die.

Gingerly, Bit eased Raven's upper torso up off the ground, situated him across his shoulders, and slowly stood up. He cringed under Raven's dead weight, feeling as if his spine was about to snap. Slowly but surely, Bit hauled Raven to the transporter and softly set him down beside it. The automated door leading inside the Hover Cargo hung off the track it ran along, and the open/close panel beside it flashed red and green continually.

Bit stepped up to the door, created some leverage, and forced it open. A roll of flames roared out, knocking him back onto the ground. That wasn't a good sign. That meant there were uncontrolled fires burning inside. Bit stayed positive; they could still be alive. He grabbed Raven under his armpits, pulled him inside, and continued to drag him until reaching the kitchen.

With the rest of his fading strength, he lifted Raven one more time and threw him atop the table near kitchen. He sat down in the cushioned, booth-like seats that rounded the table, staying there for a moment to catch his breath. The room shook around him every few minutes as Whale Kings crashed and explosions boomed. He looked over at Raven's scarred, dirt smudged face and lifted one of his eye lids. His iris didn't respond. Bit got up from the table and hurried to find the emergency kit Dr. Toros kept under the restroom's cabinets.

He fumbled about as he walked, being guided only by the flickering lights that struggled with the backup generators. All the while, he remained vigilant for the others inside. Aside from the crackles of small fires and the popping from sparks, he heard no movement. His mind continued to see Leena; her smile, the night they'd spent together in the Mist Colony. What if she'd died in the attack?

'No!' Bit told himself.

He wouldn't think that way. She and the others were in here somewhere, and he'd find them. Right now, however, he needed to tend to Raven. He eventually made it to the restroom door, dug his fingers into the tight seal, and pulled with all his might. The automated door grinded across its track as Bit got it open. He shook his burning arms, stumbled as another tremor occurred, then went inside.

The worried pilot felt his way through the dark room, setting his hands on the sink, then the cabinet. He opened the small doors, reached his hands inside, and felt around for the kit. The kit was nothing more than a container about the size of an average printer, but it was stocked with supplies Doc kept handy in case the team was seriously injured.

Bit got his hands on the kit and speedily pulled it out and set it down on top of the sink. He clicked off the latches, opened it, and took hold of a much-needed flashlight. They hardly kept batteries in the thing, but Bit hoped the always responsible Jamie had installed some. Bit pushed the rubber button along its body and breathed relief as it expelled a strong light. He shined it down on the supplies inside, which consisted of packets of gauze, adhesive tape, antibiotic cream, rubbing alcohol, and latex gloves.

Bit winced at the supplies. There was nothing here that would help Raven. Nothing! Enraged, Bit violently overturned and emergency kit and kicked the cabinet doors off the hinges, and shattered the mirror above the sink with a strong punch. He rested his hands on the side of the sink with his head low and eyes pinched shut. Everything had gone straight to hell from the very beginning. Innocent people were dying and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The Backdraft was winning. There were _always _winning, even before today.

Bit squeezed the sink's sides tighter, turning his knuckles white. The flashlight, leaning against the inward slope of the sink, shined up in Bit's face. He opened his eyes and looked up into the shattered mirror. His face appeared distorted in the cracked fragments that were left, and that's how he felt—broken. Bit continued to look at himself, seeing, not his reflection, but the events that had led up to this moment. The battles, the moments of desperation, the loses, the turmoil. Was all that for nothing… to lose now? No. Hell no! Bit couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ lose. Not to the Backdraft or anybody else. This ended now!

Bit clicked off the flashlight, stuffed it in his pocket, and stormed out of the restroom and back into the kitchen. He went over the counter, unplugged the toaster, plugged it back up to an outlet close to the sink, and turned on the faucet. As the sink filled with water, Bit grabbed Raven, dragged him off the table, and sprawled him out on the counter next to the sink. He turned off the water, powered on the toaster, and put Raven's hand in the water. Bit lifted up the toaster and held it over the water.

"I hope this works," he whispered to himself.

He dropped the toaster into the water, causing it to instantly spark and smoke. The electrical current flowed into Raven's body, sending it into convulsions. Suddenly, Raven's eyes sprung open as he screamed and fell onto the floor. He cringed as the current worked its way out of his body, eventually being able to sit up against the stove. His fierce eyes shifted from side to side before settling on Bit.

"W-what did you just do to me?" he shakily asked, his muscles suffering from random spasms.

"Getting you back into the fight," Bit told, assisting Raven to his feet. He shoved the blonde pilot from off him, suffered another spasm, and held onto the counter to keep his balance.

"Did you just electrocute me?" Raven put to Bit, examining the toaster in the sink and his wet sleeve.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Cloud confessed. "You were unconscious. Are you okay? You're banged up pretty bad."

"Aside from you giving me a minor case of Parkinson's, I'm fine. No broken bones, but I feel I got trampled by a herd of Dibison and set on fire."

"Yeah, you jettisoned right into ground. We don't have anything to treat your burns, though," Bit relayed.

"This suit negates some of the pain. Backdraft's good for something, right? What about Shadow? Did you find him?" asked Raven, sitting down in the booth.

Bit shook his head. "No, I was too focused on…"

"Electrocuting me, yeah," Raven interjected. "Where are we at?"

The warrior walked over and sat down opposite of Raven. "Bad. Still haven't heard from Van, city's being demolished, and I don't know how Yuri's team is holding up. For some reason, though, the Backdraft's Whale Kings are being blown from the sky."

"Reinforcements?" Raven curiously inquired.

"I don't know," Bit answered quickly. "It's possible. Look, I need to see if Doc and the others are still alive in here. You stay here and…"

"I'm not 'staying' anywhere," Raven refused. "You find your friends. I'm going to find Shadow."

Bit didn't argue with him. If the shoe was on the other foot—save being electrocuted—he'd be looking for Leena. "Fine. Just be careful out there."

* * *

Raven took Bit's words into consideration for once, nodded, and limped slowly out of the Hover Cargo. Bit went in the opposite direction, moving toward the transporter's rear-facing weapon batteries. He squeezed his body through and around fallen debris as he tried to simultaneously to keep his balance from the frequent shaking. A generator that kept the transporter's prow section powered up overloaded and blew without warning, and Bit dropped to the floor as shrapnel spiraled over his head. The explosion cleared out some of the debris, but caused a breach in the hull. Bit took advantage of the extra space and hurried through corridor to reach the defensive batteries.

He rounded the next corner and sprinted to a single door that was positioned in the center of the hall. The door repeatedly opened and closed from the power fluctuations, so Bit, timing it just right, leaped through it the second it opened. He rolled back onto his feet, and his eyes were instantly drawn in the Twin Beam Repeaters. A flame flickered around them and coughed sparks out onto the floor where Leena and Moonbay were lying.

Bit went over to them, dropped next to Leena, and scooped her up in his arms. He ran his hand down the side of her face, gently shaking her as he did so.

"Open your eyes, Leena; c'mon, you can do it."

Bit took her wrist in his hand, feeling for a pulse. There was a steady sensation beneath his fingers. Bit laughed softly to himself as he embraced Leena, over the moon that she was still alive. He kissed her forehead and placed her over his lap as he reached out to check on Moonbay.

A creaking noise suddenly occurred overhead, sounding like someone was walking on the transporter's top. Bit retracted his hand from Moonbay and glanced upwards, but the sound stopped the moment he did. Thinking it was nothing more than damaged pieces of the transporter falling off, the blonde warrior went back to checking Moonbay's pulse. Hers was slightly stronger than Leena, but she was alive nonetheless.

_'Good,'_ Bit inwardly cheered.

Now he just needed to find… A section of the ceiling was suddenly blown open and a figure dropped down in the darkness in front of them. Bit sprung upright, his heart racing. He ran his tongue across his lips and swallowed.

"Um, who's there?" Bit called out, praying it was just debris.

A pair of glowing emerald eyes answered him instead.


	39. Sky's the Limit V

**Chapter XXXVIII:**

**—Sky's the Limit—**

**Pt. V**

**第38章：スカイリミットPTの。**

* * *

Raven cringed after every step he took, feeling pulses of severe, unbearable pain escalate through his pummeled body. Serious medical attention he required, but the resilient warrior wouldn't rest until he found his organoid. The Geno Breaker was off to his right, collapsed face-first in the ground and looked as if it belonged in a junkyard for decommissioned Zoids. A shameful defeat he'd suffered, and against Seraph, too! This day just kept getting better and better.

Raven slowly made progress over the broken, uneven ground. The city blazed in his peripheral vision, but he didn't bother to look. With the exception of a power-hungry Zoidian and an apocalyptic Zoid stomping about, Raven got a strong sense of déjà vu. He was curious to see how this would all end. As of right now, however, the chances of victory seemed very slim and were getting slimmer. Unless they pulled off some spectacular comeback, their defeat would be certain.

He injured pilot bypassed his fallen Zoid, moving to where he could see severed armor that had been blasted off the Geno Breaker earlier. Shadow couldn't have been far now, but Raven was still concerned. His organoid took a beating, and it was never a good sign when an organoid is forced to eject once being fused. 'Think positive,' thought Raven. It was difficult to think in such a way, however.

One look around and it was nearly impossible to spot something positive. To his right was a crippled, besieged city and a smoldering battlefield under his boots. A black figure was just ahead of him now, consistent with Shadow's bodily shape. Raven forced himself run as fast as he could, but only managed a slow, lumbering jog. The ground shook underneath his feet, causing him to stumble as a shockwave rolled through the land. He kept his balance to the best of his abilities, eventually reaching the black figure was Shadow.

Raven knelt down next to his dying companion. His eyes once vibrant eyes were dull and had lost their glow. Deep lacerations snaked down the length of his body, exposing the inward network of circuits, wires, and bulbous, organ-like components. Raven didn't even know if Shadow would be able to bring himself back from this one. Even if Dr. D was able to patch him up, he still wouldn't be in shape enough to fight. Raven didn't want to admit it, but he himself wasn't prepared for rigorous combat; and more fighting was necessary to win.

Raven just wanted to rest. His body pleaded it for it. He was so focused on ending the Backdraft that he had forgotten what was most important—himself, Shadow. Now both of them were on the brink of losing their lives; Shadow more so than Raven. With his organoid taken out of the battle, it was a huge blow to their assets. But Raven wouldn't leave him, not our here alone and injured. He remained by Shadow's side and gently stoked his snout.

"You stay with me," Raven whispered, fighting back the unnatural tears that built up in his eyes. "I'm not losing you again."

* * *

Bit somersaulted across the debris-ridden floor, just as Ambient's thagomizer-like tail pierced the wall where he once stood. The organoid jerked its tail out of the wall, causing a screeching noise as he dragged the spikes across the metal. Bit rolled to his feet and swiftly glued his eyes to the seven foot monster. What was Ambient even doing here? Bit thought he'd be fighting alongside Seraph and the Fuzors. Was he here just to kill any survivors, or was he here for something else?

The answers ceased to exist the moment Ambient lunged for the young Zoids pilot. Bit just barely evaded the organoid's thrashing claws, crudely diving out of the way. He hit the floor hard with a grunt and looked over at the bodies of Leena and Moonbay. They were defenseless, and unless Bit lured Ambient away, they risked sustaining further injury or death.

With that, Bit hurried himself up off the floor and ran for the open doorway. Ambient whipped his tail, catching the human's ankle with one of the spikes on its tip. Bit fell forward, rolling shoulder over shoulder until he hit corridor wall. The organoid squinted its emerald eyes, seemingly enjoying toying with the young pilot before ultimately killing him.

Adrenaline pumped through Bit's body, moving him to scramble for his life as the organoid gave chase. He hurdled over piles of debris that Ambient just smashed through. Bit began squeezing through a pair of ventilation ducts that had fallen from the ceiling in a crisscross angle. Ambient didn't stop and lunged himself into the ducts, forcing Bit through them and into face first the near wall. A hiss of ash-like smoke vented from the torn open ducts, catching the organoid off guard.

Bit took the given opportunity and ran to hide. He raced in the kitchen, overturned the table he'd set Raven one, and curled up behind it. Ambient stepped through the smoke, his piercing eyes glowing through the darkness. Bit attempted to control his rapid breathing, going as far as covering his mouth with his hands. He heard the organoid lurk about around him, but didn't dare look.

All suddenly went silent, and with the exception of the chaos outside, Bit couldn't hear anything. His hands started to shake as he let them down from his mouth. He swallowed, and sweat began to bead across his forehead before they subsequently rolled down the profile of his face. His heart pounded faster, playing murder on his lungs as he kept himself from panting. As quietly as possible, Bit inched his way to the end of the overturned table and—extremely slow—peeked around it. He couldn't see anything. It was clear. To make sure, he moved the check the other…

Ambient stared right back at him. A terror rolled through Bit's body like he'd never experienced before. It felt as if he was paralyzed and unable to scream. He couldn't look away, not from those glowing, demonic eyes. Ambient spun around in a streak of red, slashing his tail across Bit's chest and sent him flying. His body bounced off a wall and spun to the floor. Blood soaked through his white t-shirt from a shallow laceration that stretched across the middle of his collarbone to the end of his left shoulder.

Still conscious, Bit doubled over in agony. Ambient went over to him, set his foot atop the human's wound, and swiveled it with a sadistic grin. Bit screamed, inwardly wishing death than such torture. The organoid snorted at the human's weakness and kicked him aside. He was done having fun. It was time to focus on what he came here for. In a small puddle of his own blood, Bit watched the organoid travel up the zigzag stairs in the transporter that led to the command center.

_No,_ he mentally exclaimed. _Fiona. He was here for Fiona!_

Against the excruciating pain, Bit lifted himself off the floor and pressed his hand against where the wound was the deepest to slow the bleeding. He crawled lazily across the floor, dripping a trail of blood behind him. _I have to make it. She's counting on me. Van's counting on me. _

Bit collapsed.

* * *

Outside, Raven had painstakingly dragged Shadow's body up to the transporter and fell back onto the ground to rest his burning arms. He reached his hand up, made a fist, and banged three times on the side of the mangled entranceway.

"Bit!" he called out. "Get out here and give me a hand."

No one responded.

Raven rolled his eyes, pushing himself just a little further to potentially strangle the blonde punk. Suddenly, Ambient flew through the orange visor on the transporter, having an unconscious Fiona secured in his arms.

"No!" Bit cried out, stumbling out of the transporter and onto the ground.

Raven turned to him, wincing at his bloody clothing and hands. He went to the injured warrior, lifting him upright.

"We have to go after him. He's got Fiona!" Bit shouted, struggling to wrestle free from Raven's arms.

"We can't help her," Raven said, barking reality into the young pilot. "Let's get that cut taken care of."

"Give off me!" Bit growled, shoving Raven off of him. He jogged after the fading form of Ambient, ending up stopping and falling to his hands and knees. "No, no, no!"

Bit gave a light whimper and forced his head into the ground. Raven looked at him from where he was standing, seeing a warrior broken in spirit. He was shocked the kid had held it together this long, but this might've been his breaking point. He'd never been involved in something like this, and Raven found himself sympathizing with a kid he barely knew and hardly cared for. He went over to his side and looked into sky where Ambient was last seen.

"We'll get her back," he said, speaking as softly as he could.

Bit pulled his head up and sat back on his legs, ignoring the pain from his wound. He felt numb to his core. All they'd been through to get Fiona back and she was taken away with no objection. Humbled wasn't even the word Bit would use to describe their position. He glanced up at Raven for less than a second before turning away to stare at Capital City.

"How do you do it, Raven? How do you keep fighting, even after all this time?"

Uncharacteristically, Raven sat down next to Bit in Indian-style and exhaled. "It's all I've known and it's all I'll ever know. I trained to fight, to kill. Prozen instilled nothing else in me."

"Prozen?" Bit curiously inquired.

Raven shrugged his shoulder as he closed his eyes for a second. "He's no one, just a fading memory. Look, we can either fight or die. It doesn't matter to me which one happens first, but I'm not going to sit and watch from the sidelines."

He forced Bit upright, yanking him up by his arm.

"We're going to get her back. So, are you with me or not?"

Bit released a heavy exhale and scratched his hairline before meeting Raven's serious glare. "I'm with you - one hundred percent."

* * *

The Ultrasaurus was under siege. Dr. Laon's creations—the Fuzors—surrounded the mammoth Zoid and fired at it at will. Hammerheads that had survived the Battle Commission's assault on their aerial forces converged on the Ultrasaurus, firing salvos of missiles into its body. Despite all this, however, the enemy forces failed to inflict serious damage.

The Zoid's incredibly thick armor repelled the lethal damaging weapons, while the lesser guns barely scratched it. Superheated lasers from the giant's 90mm Triple-barreled Beam Guns crisscrossed through the air and ground, carving Backdraft Zoids and Hammerheads in half. Orbs of explosions smother the area around the Ultrasaurus, and faded out to reveal a carpet of burning wreckage and rolling pieces of armor.

The inner cockpit within the Zoid's head shook constantly from exchange of gunfire. A collection of orders and frantic voices filled the space, just a notch below pure hysteria. All the while, though, the Chairman was seated at his command with his hands interlocked and his right thumb rubbing his heavily bearded chin.

He closed his eyes, muttering, "We will not fall at their hands."

* * *

The Count couldn't stand it, and his concern grew. He continued to watch the Backdraft's warriors—his warriors—as they faltered against the sheer power of the Commission's Ultrasaurus. Even the Fuzors couldn't deal enough damage, and they were supposed to be the best on the battlefield. An advantage was gravely needed.

_"Your Excellency,"_ someone voiced through the intercom, _"Dr. Laon is waiting for you on the vid comm." _

The Count turned for the screen on the far wall, flaring his cloak in the process. Laon was waiting, having an eagerness about him that the Count found puzzling. "Good news I hope you have."

"Excellent news, actually," Dr. Laon added. "The Judge Satellites – they're in formation and ready to fire."

The Count allowed the corner of his mouth to tilt up. "Good. Withdraw our forces and bombard the entire city."

"Already being done," the Zoids scientist reported. "And there's something else, too!" Laon moved aside, revealing the blonde Zoidian girl in Ambient's arms to the Count. "Ambient was able to find her in the Blitz Team's transporter."

"Is she still alive?" asked the Backdraft's leader.

"Very much so," Laon happily stated. "We can finally commence the final stages. A sure victory is in hand."

The Count relaxed, and the tension seemed to flow from his body and voice. Yes, _this _was the news he was waiting for. It was time to finish them… all of them.

* * *

Brad sliced through the cockpit of a Heldigunner with the Shadow Fox's Strike Laser Claw and ignored it as it exploded behind his Zoid. Irvine was by his side, firing the Saix's Pulse Laser Guns into a helpless team of Rev Raptors that had their legs severed by the Elephander's energy sword. Reese and Yuri were a few meters behind them, vaporizing enemies with the Psycho Geno Saurer's charged particle cannon and shredding them at the hands of the Photo Zaber's Gatling unit.

In that moment, the Backdraft's forces suddenly began to fall back. They fled promptly, using the buildings to conceal their retreat as they vanished from sight. Reese wiped the building sweat from her forehead and began thinking. She didn't like this, and the others felt the same way. "I wonder where they're running off to," Brad worryingly commented.

"They had us outnumbered, so they can't be gathering forces," Irvine added.

"Let's count ourselves lucky," Yuri coughed. "This gives us a chance to rearm; and we still don't know the whereabouts about Bit and his team. I say we head back to where the Hover Cargo was, to see if they're still alive."

"I agree," Stoller said. "There shouldn't be much resistance since they've fallen back." He switched over to Pierce's frequency. "Pierce, you and your people hear me?"

_"Yeah, we read you,"_ she responded. _"Question – you notice the enemy retreating all of sudden?"_

"Yeah, they just backed off of us, too. Strange, isn't it?" Stoller asked her.

_"I'm not going to complain. Jamie, Tobias, and myself could use a rest. But they must be planning something. What's up?"_

"We're going to take advantage of this. Meet us near the satellite hub where the Hover Cargo was. Stoller out."

* * *

Dr. Toros was beginning to come to; having an intense headache that felt like a drill was boring through his temporal lobes. He didn't want to open his eyes, but for the sake of seeing where they stood as a team, he forced himself to open them. His first sight was less than satisfactory. It was Raven of all people, but Toros wasn't in a position to be picky. He was just thankful to be waking up, to be alive. A light grown the Blitz Team's manager released, and this caught Raven's attention. He looked down at him, making eye contact for less than a second before shooting eyes elsewhere.

"Bit, he's awake."

Bit glanced up, gently moving Leena from off his lap and onto a pillow he'd procured from her room. He walked over to his manager, breathing a relieved sigh.

"Welcome back, Doc. How do you feel?"

"Ugh," Toros uttered, rubbing his hand across his forehead. "I don't remember much before I blacked out. Wha-what exactly happened?"

"The transporter took a bad hit from the Nightwise. You're lucky the whole thing didn't blow," Raven filled in.

Dr. Toros sat with popping elbows and stared at Raven. "Nightwise?"

Raven shrugged with folded arms. "It's one of the names of the Zoids Dr. Laon created.

Toros took a quick sweep around the command center, and it was trashed. Monitors sparked, the forward visor was smashed through, and multiple systems struggled as one generator powered it all. For a moment, he was relieved he was unconscious; otherwise, he would've had to experience the hell Bit and Raven had been going through. The things they must've seen and felt.

"Am I the only one awake?" he asked them.

"Not quite," Dr. D announced, sitting Indian-style on the floor next to Shadow. "I'm shocked that a man of my advanced age would fair in this massacre better than you new age people would."

"Cute," Dr. Toros frowned, rolling his eyes away from the Zoids scientist and over to Leena and Moonbay.

He gasped at his daughter's condition and—as much as his body would allow—hurried over to her. Toros stroked her cheek with his thumb, feeling a painful surge leap into his heart.

"Is she okay? Please, tell me."

"She suffered a broken wrist and forearm, but overall, she's stable," Dr. D reported. "I've given her a mild sedative to ward off the pain. She should be coming around soon."

"And Moonbay?" Toros added, his fatherly emotions in overdrive.

"Dislocated shoulder. It could've been worse," Dr. D replied, his back hunched over as he delved deep in the inward network of Shadow's innards.

_Okay_, Toros thought, _everyone seemed to be accounted… _Wait.

The team manager took a quick headcount of everyone who was in the transporter with him before being knocked. Leena and Moonbay were on weapons. Okay, check. And Dr. D was with him here in the command center, so where was…

"Fiona," he blurted out. "I don't see Fiona. Where is she?"

The others fell silent, and despite rather vocal, Dr. D didn't utter a single word. Dr. Toros looked at them all, displaying the palms of his hands as he outstretched his arms.

"Well…"

Bit hung his head with his hands deep in his pockets. "Ambient has her."

Toros slammed his fist onto the floor. "No! Is there any way we can save her? I mean, we can't just let them take her without a fight."

"We know that," Raven spoke in, "but we're not prepared for a rescue operation here. The Geno Breaker's totaled, Shadow's nearly dead, Van's nowhere to be found, and the rest of us are fighting in the city… or dead. The only functioning Zoid we have right now is the Liger Zero, and Bit can't do this by himself."

Dr. Toros set his head in his hands. He wondered what was below Hell, 'cause they couldn't possibly get any lower. A losing battle they were fighting, and now Fiona was in the hands of the enemy… again. What else could go wrong?

Rumbles and roars sounded outside of the Hover Cargo, resembling that of ground and aerial Zoids. Dr. Toros mentally swore. Why did he even bother to ask such a stupid question? Raven moved away from the group, drawing a pistol from the small of his back and pulled back the hinge to cock it.

"Stay low," he said. "I'll check it out."

He crept up to the orange glass that Ambient had broken through, took up positioned behind sections of the visor that was unharmed, and stole a glance outside. Raven was not one to jump for joy, but the sight outside made him inwardly do so. Stoller's team, in addition with Pierces', arrived outside of the transporter and began getting out of their Zoids to investigate. Raven stepped back from the glass and clicked on the safety to his gun. "It's the others," he announced. "Friendlies." Bit sprinted to where Raven was, peered out the glass, and laughed a joyous laugh.

"Guys!" Bit exclaimed, shouting down to them. "Guys, we're up here!"

Groundside, Brad looked up to identify the voice. He held down his emotions, but was ecstatic that Bit was alive. While the rest of them began entering the transporter to reach them, Reese rode Specula through the shattered visor and into the command center. She raced over to Raven and tightly embraced him. He grunted and grimaced, feeling his pain magnified from her hug.

Reese pulled back. "You're hurt."

"Nothing major," he lied.

Reese ran her thumb across her forehead as her inflated cheeks shrunk through an exhale. "When we lost radio contact, I thought…"

"It doesn't matter," Raven interjected. "We've regrouped, so now we can form a plan and take these guys down."

"Right," the Zoidian agreed.

The rest of the warriors entered into the center, confounded by its condition and the condition of everyone else.

Yuri sat down in the first available seat and propped his feet up on another. It was the closest thing to heaven he could find.

"Glad you're not dead, kid," he said to Bit. "Had me worried there for a second."

Bit laughed. "It'll take more than these guys to kill me."

"Not that we're ungrateful, but why are you guys here? I thought you'd still be fighting?" Toros highlighted.

"The Backdraft withdrew their forces for some reason," Irvine revealed, crouching down beside Moonbay. "Yuri thought it would be good idea to take advantage of that."

"Wait, they fell back?" Bit said. "Why?"

"No clue," Brad confessed, then looked at Raven and Reese. "You two were Backdraft. Any reason why they're doing this?"

"We were never fully briefed on the mission," Reese told them. "But I don't recall Dr. Laon saying anything about a spontaneous retreat."

"You think it might have something to do with Ambient capturing Fiona?" Dr. Toros suggested.

The others stiffened. It was news to them… horrible news.

"Wait, the Backdraft's got Fiona? When did this happen?" Irvine shot up.

"We don't need any more hysterics, so if you'll calm down," Raven ordered.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Irvine fired back. "How could you let this happen?"

"Hey, cool your jets!" Dr. D shouted. "This is no time to go around blaming people. We must remain united. I know tensions are high. We're in a bad position right now, but that doesn't mean we've earned the right to be at each other's throats. Now, let's think. The Backdraft wanted Fiona in the first place 'cause they believed she possessed certain Zoidian abilities, and they were correct. It's obvious they want to use her powers for something more."

The warriors ceased their squabbling and focused on what Dr. D had placed before them. Why did the Backdraft want Fiona's special abilities? They wanted more power, of course; but there had to be something they were missing.

Jamie began thinking out loud. "I doubt the Backdraft believes Fiona is powerful enough to single handily win this for them. Maybe they're using her for amplification purposes."

Dr. D snapped his fingers. "Smashing observation. I knew I liked you. It makes perfect sense."

"Well, are you going to explain, old man?" Pierce grew impatient.

"Respect your elders, woman," Dr. D scolded before continuing. "My God, why didn't I see this before? The Fuzors!"

"What about 'em?" Raven shrugged.

"Laon created them to be interchangeable between one another, hence their name. He envisioned them to be separately powerful, but with the potential to become one powerful being."

"Whoa, so those Zoids can fuse together to create a single Zoid?" Yuri tuned in. "That's genius, but why haven't they done it already?"

"Because they've been waiting for the final addition—Fiona," Raven summed up.

"Exactly," Dr. D concurred. "This means we need to get her back more than ever, 'cause if they succeed, we could be facing a nearly invincible Zoid that's powered by Fiona."

"Outstanding," Bit voiced. "Then let's go get her."


	40. Darkest Hour

**Chapter XXXIX:**

**—Darkest Hour—**

**第39章：ダーケスト·アワー**

* * *

Fiona was awakened by a jolt of electricity, springing her into a sudden state of heightened awareness. She was seated in a chair, her hands and ankles bound. Dr. Laon was standing in front of her with his hands behind his back and a devious smirk. Seraph was a little ways from him, concerning himself with maintaining the Energy Liger. Fiona darted her crimson eyes around the room, deducing that she was in some type of troop bay. The four Fuzor Zoids were also present, and Ambient was perched on the head of the LeoBlaze.

Lastly, which made Fiona the most uncomfortable, was the Count's face on one of the nearby monitors. A medical officer went over to the blonde Zoidian, shining a light from a pen-sized flashlight into her eyes. Fiona shut her eyes and looked away.

"She's responsive," he said before walking away.

Dr. Laon took a step toward her. "We meet again, Ancient Zoidian. I knew we wouldn't let stray too far."

"Let me go!" Fiona demanded, tightening her hands into white-knuckled fists.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that," Laon declined. "You see, Fiona, we're not done with you yet. You're still a great value to us. We've come so very close to our victory, but we felt it just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Please," Fiona pleaded. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Ah, so you do know what you're capable of?" Dr. Laon menacingly laughed. "Your abilities have been dormant for millennia, even before you met Van possibly. In your unconscious state, your brain waves were off the charts. Your subconscious is just itching to release this power, but you yourself won't let that happen. Why is that?"

Fiona didn't answer him. She knew there was nothing she could've said to this man to change his viewpoint. What she feared most was what he possibly had planned for her. Would all those experiments and tests that were conducted on her at their now-destroyed base in Mount Iselina finally come into play? Fiona, however, wasn't about to sit and wait like she did before. She needed to escape and find Van and the others, wherever they might be.

Dr. Laon then received a message from one of the Backdraft agents standing nearby. He nodded at the man's hushed words, looked at Fiona, the dismissed the man. The Zoidian looked elsewhere, not even wanting to look at him. This didn't faze Dr. Laon. He would force out the girl's hidden potential, and he knew just how. The Zoids scientist went over to where Fiona was sitting, unfastened the restraints, and pulled her up next to him.

"Come," he said with the upmost sincerity that was often vacant from his fiery personality. "There's something I want you to see."

Dr. Laon led Fiona to the east wall of the troop bay and faced her toward the starboard observation bay window. Below was the devastated Capital City. The sight cut Fiona to her core. It was monstrous how the Backdraft had done such a dreadful thing. She could barely fathom the amount of people that undoubtedly lost their lives, and the Backdraft didn't even care.

Wasn't there at least one soul in their organization that felt sick about what was happening, or at least genuine remorse? Since they'd advanced this far, the answer probably was an emphatic no.

"Why are you showing me this?" Fiona asked Dr. Laon.

"To witness those you love perish," he replied in all seriousness. "There is a pain you've yet to experience, and there is no greater pain than watching your loved ones die and can do nothing to stop it."

"I don't believe you," responded Fiona, looking straight at Laon. "You don't know those whom _I _love. They'll never die, not by your hands. So do whatever you want, but by the end of today, they'll be the ones standing in victory over your lost souls."

Dr. Laon remained emotionless. "That's poetic, but your words won't save them or the people of this city. It's over." With that, Laon contacted the Hammerhead's bridge via his earpiece and gave the order.

"Fire the satellites!"

* * *

A clap of mechanized thunder suddenly surprised the warriors inside the Hover Cargo, further aggravating their already shot nerves. They all bounced their eyes off one another, unsure about what they just heard. Jamie glanced up from his station, taking a break from trying to restore communications. Closest to the cracked open visor, Jamie went to investigate. Orange glass fragments crunched underneath his shoes as he peered outside and into the sky.

Vibrate flashes of sapphire pulsated through the clouds, and this worried the young tactical commander. He turned around to face the numerous eyes upon him.

"What is it now, Jamie?" asked Dr. Toros.

"The clouds, they're…"

Jamie's thought was cut short as a plethora of cerulean beams of light cascaded into the city limits from the sky. The sheer power of the beams hitting the ground sent the various warriors stumbling. Plumes of smoke and fire roiled across the city like a sandstorm.

Buildings that were barely standing were sliced open like warm butter, and explosions hurdled debris into the air. A visible shockwave thundered across the land, rumbled through the transporter, and swept away pieces of Zoids from the battle like toys. Suddenly, an intense light shined into the transporter, and everything went dark.

* * *

More beams were starting to descend now as more satellites inched into firing position. Civilians that had hunkered down in the safety of low-level buildings were vaporized, and the bridge the warriors had fought hard to protect was split in two. Cars slid off the molten incline and tumbled down into the rift below to meet their end. Stressed under the weight of people and vehicles, the rest of the bridge gave way, sinking the hundreds of civilians down into the rift as well.

Screams were choked out by the clouds of fiery smoke, and those who weren't incinerated rapidly died from smoke insulation. Just beyond the city limits, the Commission's Ultrasaurus deployed its energy shield, negating the massive strength of the satellite attack.

The cockpit interior shook so bad that keeping your balance was impossible. Officers diligently remained at their stations, transferring power from the Ultrasaurus' other systems to help with shield output. It wasn't enough, however. The majority beams were focused on the Ultrasaurus, pounding away at its shields.

They washed over the gigantic Zoid's E-shield like water over a stone, wearing it down over time. The Count watched all of this in silence, and his heart warmed at the sight. It was beautiful. The atmosphere inside the Ultrasaurus, however, had grown turbulent. A visual meter that displayed the Zoid's shields kept dropping quarter by quarter.

Operations Officer Jennifer Dawes shouted the Chairman, her voice soaked in fear and anxiety.

"Shields down to seventy-five percent, sir; no, seventy now!"

"Control yourself, Lieutenant!" barked the Chairman. "The shields will hold. If they can withstand a charged particle beam, we can hold out against our own weapons."

Despite the chaos around him, the XO of the Battle Commission remained calm. He had too. If he lost it, then where would his junior officers look to for leadership and direction? Inside, though, the Chairman was deeply concerned. He knew the power the satellites possessed, for he'd used them himself. But the shields of the Ultrasaurus was among the most strongest equipped on any Zoid.

However, the Chairman could've sworn the Backdraft's satellites were all destroyed during the Royal Cup. Did they have more? He jumped on the COM, linking directly to the _Guardian_.

"Commander Jacobs, report in! We've got a situation down here."

The commander of the flagship satellite promptly replied, sounding as hysterical as his junior officers. "_Jacobs here, sir! What's your status?"_

"Dire, son," the XO replied. "We got satellite weaponry ripping Capital City apart down here, and _we're _their main target. What's going on? Does the Backdraft have some satellites up there?"

"_Negative, sir,_" Jacobs regretted to say. "_They're ours. The Backdraft, they somehow overridden our systems and took control of the satellites. We've been trying to get them back, but they're protected with quantum entanglement encryption firewalls. The code itself is impossible for our software to break. Sir, this is genius military-level security. We don't even have the capabilities to create something like this_."

"Remain calm, Commander. You and your team do everything you can to get our satellites back. Hell, shut 'em down if you have to!"

"_Understood, sir. We'll keep you posted. Just stay alive down… Dear God, they're charging the main cannon! Sir, get out of…"_

The channel died in a crumble of static, and a throbbing sapphire glowed overhead like the sun. If there was ever a moment the Chairman needed divine intervention, it was now. Each of the Commission's satellites was equipped with a liner cannon that rivaled and surpassed the infamous charged particle cannon.

Installed after the Royal Cup debacle, these cannons were coveted as the most powerful weapons ever constructed. They fired a single beam that was intertwined with an electrical field to boost its strength against shielded and armored targets. Its power alone could reduce metropolitan areas into a smoldering wasteland, equaling to that of a nuclear ordinance. Survival was unlikely.

The crew could only watch as of curtain of intense light fell upon them. Measuring 150 feet wide, the beam slammed into the shield of the Ultrasaurus, and it did exactly what it was designed to do. The electrical field ate away at the shield, decreasing its power in chunks. Lieutenant Dawes gazed at the percentage of the shield's power tick down like a timer. Seventy percent had turned into sixty, then fifty into forty, and so on. The shield eventually collapsed.

* * *

Bit removed his hands from his eyes, having to previously cover them from the beam's blinding light. That was the last thing he remembered. His body ached all over, feeling like he'd been tossed in a meat grinder. Everything around was lopsided in appearance, leading him to believe the Hover Cargo had been pushed over on its side. He found himself leaning against the command center's ceiling, and lights sparked and died beside him.

The air was filled with dust, giving the sun's rays a brownish hue was it struggled to fight through. Bit tried to lean forward, but his movement was restricted. His signature red jacket was hung up on a protruding piece of metal that thankfully didn't spear him through his chest. He removed his shredded jacket, having nothing left but a now-dingy white t-shirt.

Various groans and coughs sounded around him that was coupled with movement. He got up and started moving, constantly tripping over objects that were once right-side up. Bit steadily found purchase on a smooth portion of the new flooring that was once the wall. His eyes burned from the dust, but he kept moving. "Is everyone alright?" he coughed. He was answered by angered mumbles and faint obscenities.

Nearby, Brad kicked one of the chairs away from and sat up as Bit's noticeable silhouette approached him. He sat up, feeling a person's arm across his lap. Brad cleared some of the dust from his eyes, seeing that it was Jamie. His forehead bled from the hairline, and he grumbled a little with small movements. Brad tossed his arm from off his lap spat out what he knew was blood in his mouth.

"How you feelin', pal?" Bit asked him, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Outstanding," Brad lied. "What the heck is going on? Those were satellite weapons."

"Yeah, I know," Bit agreed.

"I didn't think they'd sink this low," Stoller muttered from nearby. He wandered into Bit and Brad's line of sight, covered in dust and soot.

"Well, they did," Brad shakily stood. "Barbaric scum!"

"Let's get everyone situated, alright?" Bit pointed out amongst the rising tension and fatigue. "There's bound to be injuries."

"I'll see if I can get some lights on," Stoller proposed, moving off into the dense ashes that shielded his leave.

Brad got himself together, finding no need to flare his temper. He got Jamie upright and coherent before next finding Irvine and Pierce picking themselves up as well. Leena and Moonbay, at this point, would've rather remained unconscious. They awakened in excruciating pain. Leena's broken forearm and wrist screamed, and the makeshift sling her arm used to be in was gone.

She inched over next to Moonbay, watching her shake debris fragments from her hair. A bloody scrap looped around her once flawless neck, causing her minor discomfort.

"This'll be a story to tell, huh?" Leena joked.

Moonbay grunted. "Yeah, one I'd like to forget; but I'd sure like to know what's going's on."

"I don't wanna know," Leena added to her thought.

A little ways from Leena and Moonbay were Dr. D and Dr. Toros. Toros was upside-down against the wall, his legs positioned over his face in an awkward position. He fell over on his side, massaging his aching hips and thighs. A shard of glass had found its way into his ankle, and blood soaked through his pant leg. He pulled out the glass with grunt and tossed it away before tending to Dr. D. The old man, however, was already up and about. He's sustained bleeding laceration that traveled up the underside of his forearm to his elbow. The cut wasn't deep, but the pain was noticeable across his facial expressions.

"What a mess," he uttered, observing the further destruction placed on the helpless city.

The city's once signature skyscrapers were no longer there. They had since toppled over onto their sides, while some leaned against other buildings that eventually collapsed from the immense weight it supported. Fires stretched from the beginning of the city to its end. The probability of anyone surviving such a brutal attack was slim to nearly impossible.

"It's awful, isn't it?" sighed Dr. Toros.

Dr. D glanced at him, finding the manager's words grasping for air instead of purchase. "Coffee without salt is awful; _this _is sadistic."

The scientist lowered his head and wagged it, then stole a look at Toros' bleeding ankle. "Need to take care of that."

Toros shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

"Would you call infection and amputation _nothing_? Get it taken care of…" Dr. D exhaled at the sight of the transporter's distorted view from being on its side. "…If you don't mind walking through real-life M.C. Escher painting."

Dr. Toros chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

In the midst of the jumbled rubble and sparking consoles, Raven finally decided to open his eyes. He'd surprisingly remained conscious when the Hover Cargo was hit, but his faded strength kept him down. At this point, it would've easier just to have died. But Raven knew his body and mind were too well trained—and stubborn—to give up that easily. The only thing that kept him going was Shadow, Reese, and the end of this nightmare.

With that, he pushed himself up as thin slabs of sheetrock crumbled and rolled off his back. Tobias was a few feet to his left, struggling to remove heavy block of smoldering metal that crushed and burned his left leg. He eventually rolled the slab off his leg, grimaced at his scorched flesh, and held back the urge to scream in agony.

Raven inwardly praised the man. He didn't know zip about the aerial pilot, but he was durable and soft-spoken. He'd be useful down the line. Though Tobias' strong will was it good sight, it paled in comparison to what made Raven's heart warm with joy. This beloved organoid was living and limping toward him. Shadow, repaired by Dr. D, went to his human companion ran his snout against Raven's forehead. Raven smiled, striking his bulky head. But there was someone else he needed to find. Where was Reese?

A faint moan resonated to Raven's right. He motioned toward the sound, finding Reese impaled against the wall, having a jagged piece of metal spearing her in the back. Raven rushed over to her and got down on his knees. He looked her over: she bled profusely from the wound, so much that it soaked her clothing and surroundings. Her mouth bled as well, and her breathing was shallow and rapid. One of her lungs had collapsed, but Raven was shocked her tenacity had kept her alive this long.

"God…," Raven expressed in a hushed tone before shouting out, "I need some help over here!"

The others converged where Raven was, taken aback by Reese's condition. Dr. D pushed aside Irvine and Bit and crouched down beside her.

"God, she's bleeding out!" he exclaimed. "Someone, give me a shirt or something."

Jamie quickly disrobed. He removed his golden-yellow jacket, took off his gray undershirt, and handed it to Dr. D.

The scientist took it and wrapped it around the metal shard and prepared to pull it out.

Raven grabbed Reese's shoulders and shook her. "Reese – look at me, look at me."

She lazily motioned her eyes at him, smiling faintly. Dr. D slid the metal from her back. Reese screamed with tears streaming from her eyes. Blood poured out like a fountain, and Dr. D pressed Jamie's shirt against the wound's opening. She coughed up more blood, and Raven wiped it from the sides of her mouth as he positioned her in the cradle position.

Dr. D bared his teeth at soaked shirt and pinched his eyes shut. He couldn't stop it, but it wouldn't matter even if he could. She'd lost too much to begin with, and her skin was becoming pale with a lazy pulse, too. He met Raven's eyes and shook his head.

"No, do something!" Raven shouted. "Don't just…"

Reese's bloody hand suddenly caressed his face. Raven looked down at her, taking her hand in his. "You're gonna be alright," he said, his voice stammering with tears building. "Just hold on, okay?"

Reese's eyes grew dim and she forced an acute smile. "I don't think so. You…" she swallowed "… You keep fighting. I want you to… to live after this, okay?"

"No, don't you say that!" Raven struggled to stay, tears dripping from his nose. "Don't you leave me! Don't you dare leave me, Reese! It can be me and you… together. I want that. Didn't you want that for us? Didn't you?"

"Shh," Reese shushed before grimacing. "Don't you see? We… we have that. R-right now… me… and you."

Raven clutched her tighter. "No, Reese, please. I can't do this without you, c'mon!"

Reese smiled once more, slowly fading. She squeezed his hand as tight as she could. "You fight for me. End this. Can… can you do that?"

Raven swallowed and sniffed once, accepting it. "Yeah, I'll fight. I'll end it… for you."

Reese held his stare, coughed once more, and smirked. "Atta boy…"

Her eyes closed.


	41. Fistful of Tears

**Chapter XL:**

**—Fistful of Tears—**

**章XL：涙の握り**

* * *

Fiona eased down to the floor, sinking to her knees. She clutched her chest, her hand trembling over her beating heart. No words could be reached to explain the devastation that unfolded before her eyes. The multiple monitors surrounding the troop bay were flooded with more of the same: structural fires, extensive rubble, injured and dying people sprawled about the streets, and the overwhelming sense of pure chaos.

All this seemed to bounce off the emotional exterior of Dr. Laon. What he saw on the monitor screens wasn't chaos, it was progress; progression into the glorious future that awaited him. Fiona couldn't understand it; she wouldn't understand it. Prozen, Hiltz – they were the personification of evil, and the Backdraft was just another link in the long chain of Zi's troubled history.

Would peace ever be attainable? A great difficulty it was for Fiona to remain positive. She kept seeing his face, Van's face. After witnessing such malevolence, however, was it even possible that Van—or the others—were still alive? The Zoidian's head drooped as a single tear traveled down the bridge of her nose and dripped onto the floor.

Dr. Laon approached her from behind, holding his hands firmly behind his back. "Can you feel it now?" he asked her. "That wrenching sensation built in your heart? You have ultimately lost. There's nothing else for you now, Fiona. Accept it."

The Zoidian ran her hands across her forehead and through her hair, feeling an unbridled rage building up inside her. She didn't want to repress it, not anymore. If there was nothing else she had, then there was nothing to lose!

"You're a monster," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Maybe," shrugged Dr. Laon. "Then again, it's what you must become sometimes. You have to have the will."

Fiona let down her hands, being struck by his words. Her tears dried and her resolve became clear. She stood upright, having her back to the scientist.

"You're right," muttered Fiona.

Dr. Laon's eyebrows furrowed. "I beg your pardon."

The Zoidian met his stare. "If one has the will, they must become what they really are."

"And what are you?" Laon questioned.

Seraph rested his hand on his gun.

Fiona turned fully around, her stare more animalistic than human. "I'm a monster."

In that very moment, the kind, caring individual that was Fiona no longer existed. She lunged for Dr. Laon with vibrantly glowing eyes, giving the scientist pause. With great force he took him to the floor, wrapped her hands around his neck, and squeezed with unbelievable strength.

"Can you feel it now?" Fiona mocked. "Can you?"

A guttural noise emitted from Laon's lips as the blood seemed to drain from his face. Seraph sprinted to over to attempt to pluck the crazed girl off Laon, but he failed. Fiona cut her eyes at the approaching assassin and held up one of her hands in his direction.

A force resembling white ring suddenly rendered Seraph in a form of stasis. With her hand still up, she abandoned her assault on Laon and released him. He coughed violently, expelling droplets of blood as he rolled over onto his side. Fiona walked up to Seraph, setting her hand over his frozen face. Her eyes began glowing brighter as she read his nervous system through her fingertips. She then sent surges of horrific pain through the assassin's body, striking every nerve ending at once. Dr. Laon stared at length. What was she?

Fiona released Seraph from stasis, and he dropped to the floor screaming and twitching. Armed troops moved in to subdue her, shouting with raised rifles.

"On the ground, now!"

The Zoidian looked at them all, rage intensifying. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her assertion vented a shockwave of invisible energy, hurling the gunmen into the air and shattering the monitor screens. They scrambled to fetch their guns, but were denied by Fiona. She snatched Seraph's sidearm from its holster and gunned them one by one with supreme accuracy. When the last soldier was shot, she returned her attention Laon, walking toward him slowly with one more bullet in the chamber. Dr. Laon crawled back with a raspy wheeze.

Fiona raised the gun, aiming it at the center of his forehead. "You lose."

"Ambient, now!" Dr. Laon cried out.

Ambient flew down to the Zoidian, opened his chest, and restrained her with the tube-like tentacles before she could fire. He drew her into his body and sealed the plates over her. Dr. Laon expressed a relieved sigh as he struggled to his feet with a raspy laugh.

"I fail to see what's funny," Seraph fought to say.

Laon went over to the assassin and pulled him up. "Everyone has a plan, and mine worked."

"You provoked her?" Seraph assumed.

Dr. Laon cleared his throat, still feeling pain as he spoke. "It was necessary. She's proved to be more powerful than I initially expected."

"And what does Ambient have to do with this?" inquired Seraph.

Dr. Laon glanced at the organoid. "He's merely a vessel. Fiona will amplify him and he, in turn, we power our climactic finish."

Seraph still hadn't caught on. What Dr. Laon was saying to him made little to no sense to him.

"So, what exactly is she… the Zoidian girl?"

Laon walked away from him, going over to look down at the gunmen killed by Fiona. He laughed with a closed mouth, wagging his head in the process.

"Fiona is a very rare Ancient Zoidian. Much data had to be collected in order to ascertain this, but I'm positive she's a somatic telepath."

Seraph picked up his gun and secured in back in his holster. "What, so she can read minds, controlling them?"

"No," Dr. Laon said, moving to explain. "Reese can be classified as a mental telepath. She can manipulate your mind; make you see things that aren't really there. Fiona, however, is physical. She uses her mind, yes; but she can cause bodily harm, not mental manipulation. In others words, she can't read your mind, your thoughts. What she _can _read, however, is your physical makeup—your strengths, weaknesses. Basically anything she can use to defeat you. That's why she's so dangerous. Zoidians like her, I assume, usually have dormant abilities. I'm spit-balling here, so don't hold me to these assumptions. Being fused with Ambient will amplify her abilities to the max, and he will benefit as well. Does that answer your questions?"

Seraph nodded. "Yes."

Dr. Laon exhaled and cleared his throat again. "Then get ready to redeploy. The Commission's Ultrasaurus is still standing, so let's finish the job and show them what we're really capable of."

* * *

Raven continued to cradle Reese in his arms, having her head against his arm. He kept staring at her still face as the realization went through him. All hope, will and spirit seemed to vent out of him. Was there something he could've done? Maybe if he'd done something differently. Raven squeezed her lifeless hand, his heart aching and burning. She was the only one who understood him, his internal pain that seemed to attract her to him.

He never told her how he felt. Why was that? Why was he so stubborn, so ignorant not to tell her? It didn't matter now. She was gone. His tears had since dried, leaving him with a drained and reddened face. Blood—Reese's blood—coated his hands, and he began to feel his rage building. A single thought kept running through his mind: the death of every single member of the Backdraft, starting with the Count. He wanted them to bleed, to beg for mercy as he killed them slowly. Reese wanted him to finish this, and he would.

The rest of the warriors stood around Raven, speechless and broken. They didn't dare attempt to comfort him with words, for there were none to ice what he felt. Despite all the people that had lost their lives, it was Reese that hit the hardest. An enemy turned ally she was, and in the big picture, their chances of winning decreased without her skill as a Zoids pilot.

She wasn't the only loss, though. Specula, her organoid, had perished as well. The way the organoid's body was positioned, it had died in an attempt to save Reese by taking the brunt of collapsing structure around them. Specula had been speared through the chest by an elongated support beam that was meant for Reese. It just cemented how much the Backdraft needed to fall, and for good.

The able-bodied pilots felt one in the same in accord to putting the Backdraft so hard that not even a small faction could rise. It was up to them and them alone. Waiting for reinforcements from neighboring countries was out of the equation. And they wouldn't respond in the first place. The Backdraft had jammed all communications to where getting word out was impossible. It didn't matter anymore. They would end this, even if it meant they all died.

The roaring sound of aircraft engines blared over the transporter, and Jamie went to investigate. He stumbled across the abnormal floor and it to a vantage point where he could take a glance outside. A single Hammerhead, marked with the Backdraft's signature colors and an ominous insignia upon its prow, loomed toward a burning Ultrasaurus in the distance. It was the last remaining enemy craft left in the sky after the Commission's barrage, so it had to be the flagship of the Backdraft's fleet.

"Guys," Jamie called out. They all looked at him. "It's the Backdraft's flagship. Looks like they're making a final push against the Battle Commission's Ultrasaurus."

"Flagship?" spoke Stoller, going over to take a look for himself.

He examined the Hammerhead and dittoed. "Yeah, that's their ship. That's where the Count would be."

Raven looked up.

"Is it possible Fiona's in there?" asked Moonbay.

"Without a doubt," he replied. "We need to intercept them before they reach the Ultrasaurus. With the damage they sustained in that attack, the Commission won't have much fight left in them."

"And the Backdraft will swoop in to finish them off," Bit added onto Stoller's thought.

"That's right," agreed the former captain.

"It could also be the source of our communications being negated," Dr. Toros supposed.

"Then it looks like we've found our next target," resonated Raven.

The pilots turned and looked at him. He rested Reese's body on the floor, crossing her arms across her chest before moving away. He stood between Bit and Brad and pointed at the lone Hammerhead.

"A well placed shot at its engines will bring it down."

"Once we get Fiona our, sure," Irvine chimed in.

"She won't be inside," Raven pointed out. "They'll be using her in their final assault. If we have any chance of getting her back, we'll need to intercept their main forces en route to the Ultrasaurus. If you've got one last fight in you, this is the time. It's now or never."

"I'm game," Bit said.

"So am I," Jamie agreed. "Pierce and I will take down their Hammerhead. They won't know what hit 'em."

"Do it," Raven said, complying with them 100%.

"And what if you fail?" an injured and concerned Tobias stammered. "Being a flagship, that Hammerhead will have superior firepower and maneuverability. We can't leave them in the sky; not with them still alive."

"Saving the Battle Commission is our priority," Dr. Toros told the young mercenary pilot. "The Count, Laon – they're all secondary at this point."

"Not in my eyes," spat Irvine. "Those pieces of scum deserve a thousand deaths for what they've done!"

"And they'll pay," added Raven, "but not until we finish Seraph and the Fuzors. _They're_ the priority."

Irvine bared his teeth in fury, fist trembling. He didn't think Reese's death would affect him, but it was. Why? She used to be the enemy. He was never fond of her, even when she joined them. And why was Raven so focused on saving a government that wasn't even his? It confused the optical-wearing pilot.

"I thought you'd want revenge, to make them feel the way they've made _you_ feel."

Raven hung his head—fists clenched—and glanced over at Reese's body. Irvine had a point, and a very good one. Every fiber in his body was seeking vengeance against the Count. The Backdraft's leader was the cause of all misery today, but Raven's motivation lied elsewhere. He had a promise to keep.

"She wouldn't want me to," Raven finally said. "She wanted me to finish this, so that's what I'm going to do. So, if you're finished…"

Raven walked out of the lopsided commander center, leaving his thought in the air has he and Shadow jumped through the shattered visor and out in the open. Irvine exhaled through his nose and looked at Reese. A hand touched his shoulder, and the mercenary glanced to see it was Bit.

"C'mon. This'll be fun."

"Staring death in the face is fun to you people in this era, huh?" Irvine commented.

"No," Brad chimed in. "We just enjoy the thrill."

With that, the pilots dispersed from the command deck and followed after Raven. The rest of the group remained behind, leaving their hopes with the courageous group as they embarked on what could be their final fight. As Bit prepared to jump after Brad, Leena grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He reacted to her firm touch, reading the emotions that came with it.

"Just… be careful, okay?" she said softly.

Bit made a devious smirk, pulled her close, and kissed her tenderly as he clutched her hand. He pulled back and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"No sweat."

* * *

Raven surveyed the extreme wrecks around him: a multitude of defeated Zoids lay sprawled out across what was once the elegant landscaping of Capital City's surrounding areas. It was a battlefield now, polluted with carnage and death. Craters still hot from the satellites' weapons were still visible, the molten soil throbbing a reddish-orange. If one had aerial coverage, the lasers had carved through the terrain like a two year old attempting to draw straight lines.

Behind him was the Hover Cargo. It had completely toppled over, and one of the blue side panels had been scarred by the passing lasers. They should've been dead from such an impact, but the transporter was more durable than Raven gave it credit for. He and Shadow gazed ahead, barely seeing the remains of the city through the fading cloud of dust and debris. Raven stole a few looks at Shadow's extensive injuries and exhaled lightly.

"I want you to sit this one out. You keep the others safe, okay?"

Shadow looked down at him, searching through his companion's eyes to find a reason for such a command. He didn't want to leave Raven's side, but he would obey. The organoid was in no shape to fight, so a seat from the sidelines would be Shadow's destination.

As Raven walked ahead, Shadow, with great uncertainty, went in the opposite direction to watch over the other humans. Raven continued onward, searching out a viable Zoid to pilot. Amidst the sea of wreckage was his Geno Breaker. He shook his head at the sight. The Zoid didn't even resemble what it once was. It's head, left X-Breaker, and a portion of its tail was missing. The satellite's guns must've pummeled it. It would be impossible to repair, and with Shadow's condition, it couldn't be restored.

There had to be something useful. He couldn't go into a battle without a Zoid. The ground suddenly shook underneath his boots, and a colossal shadow was cast over him. He turned around and looked up, seeing that it was the Liger Zero. The cockpit's hood rose up, allowing Bit to poke his head out.

"Took some work to get Liger back online, but we're all set and ready to take it to 'em."

"Not without me," Raven told him. "I'm not sitting this one out."

"Well, there is one Zoid left," Bit revealed, gesturing his head east.

Raven followed moved his eyes to where Bit directed him and spotted the Psycho Geno Saurer lying on its side underneath a pile of smoldering metal.

"Reese," he said in a low voice.

"She'd want you pilot it," Bit comforted. "It would've made her proud."

Raven stared at the Zoid. "Yeah, it would've."

Raven went to the blue Geno Saurer with a steady gait, seeing Reese's face with every step he took with his mind's eye. Reaching out, he touched the Zoid's warm metal. A flood of memories entered into his mind: the first time he met her, their disagreements, the Zoid battles. It was all too much. He didn't want to remember her, not as an enemy, but a dear friend. He'd fight for her, win for her.

In vain her life would be he was defeated today. He wouldn't. Raven jerked the small release lever underneath the Geno Saurer's chest, manually opening the cockpit. He crawled inside, powered up its systems, and sealed the cockpit over him. Lights flickered on, coupled with the rattling hum of strained systems and ligaments. Raven secured the harness over his body, feeling more emotion building in his heart.

This was her Zoid.

He negated the urge to become weak. A soldier he was, so he shelved the memories of Reese into the back of his mind and focused. He opened up a COM channel with the others and tested the frequency. It was clear. He took a moment to familiarize himself with the Geno Saurer's controls. Though it lacked the overall strength of the Geno Breaker, it was still a formable Zoid. With hands tight around the controls, Raven closed his eyes and released a deep breath. He opened them against the sun's rays than began to cut through the dust-choked air and, with the warriors behind him, headed for the Ultrasaurus.

* * *

"Wake up, Van!" a voice blared in the ears of a stirring Van Flyheight. "I need you!"

Van's eyes fluttered open, and he gasped for air. Whispers echoed in his ears; they talked to him, pleaded to him. Van rested his hands upon his forehead, his fingers gripping his hair. He grimaced, feeling overwhelming pains that stabbed him over his body. His mind was racing as images crowded his mind like rapidly flipping through a book of pictures. He saw faces, heard screams, and bright explosions.

"Van, I need you!"

Flyheight heard the voice again, and the pilot felt he was losing his mind. He couldn't comprehend, couldn't connect. His vision was blurred to the point where he saw two of everything. Van threw his head back and screamed as the voices took hold of his mind, showing him more images of death, chaos, and the faces of those he knew.

"Van!"

A lasting visual camped before his eyes, just as the voices ceased – Fiona.

Everything suddenly went silent as Van's mild slowly began to comprehend. His vision and hearing was restored, and all his pains and injuries felt numb to the touch. He leaned forward with a groan. That voice… he knew it. Fiona.

Was she in his head?

Van still hadn't caught on, and it was too much for his brain to handle. He opened up the Blade Liger's visor and unbuckled the harness before standing. Van was speechless. What in God's name had happened? It was almost too shocking for him to formulate thoughts. Had the Backdraft lost their satanic minds? There was barely anything left to call it a city. And what were the burning trails and craters that carved through the land? Van balled his hands into fists.

Millions must've lost their minds, a fate they didn't deserve. What did the Backdraft think they would accomplish by shedding innocent blood? Van couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to regroup with the others and, if they were still alive, put an end to his madness. Now!

Suddenly, something landed behind Van, and he recognized the angular shadow that was casted over him. Zeke arrived by his side, he too recovering from being suddenly revived by Fiona's voice.

Van turned to him. "Unreal, isn't it?"

Zeke muttered a few growls. He gazed up into the sky, targeting the Backdraft's lone Hammerhead. The organoid nudged Van and nodded his head toward the craft. Van spotted it. Its colors instantly indentified that it was Backdraft, and it was the only one that could be seen. The rest were burning wrecks that covered the ground below.

"Their last ship," said Van.

Zeke confirmed his words, but added on to them with a low gnarl. Van, understanding him, peered into the organoid's eyes with disbelief.

"Fiona's on that Hammerhead?"

Zeke nodded.

Van glared at the Backdraft's craft with teeth bared, his eyes having fierce intensity. He turned aside from the Hammerhead, dropped down into the Blade Liger, and started up its rejuvenated systems.

"I'm coming, Fiona."


	42. Into the Fray I

**Chapter XLI:**

**—Into the Fray—**

**Pt. I**

**第41章：騒動に**

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _Taking a break from revising to bring you want you really want, a new chapter. The next couple of chapters, however many there might be, will be the last as we near the grand finale. So, here is Into the Fray Pt. I._

* * *

The abnormal spike in Fiona's brainwaves subsided, and the Backdraft engineers monitoring her from within Ambient's body cooled their excitement. They removed the sensor strips from the organoid and relayed the data with Dr. Laon. The engineers ensured him it was nothing; the increase in the Zoidian's brain activity was to be expected. He accepted their words and dismissed them.

Yes, he supposed much was running through Fiona's mind—rage, uncertainty, vengeance. It was just what Laon desired. He peered out the bay window, resting his elbow upon the window's balcony. The Commission's Ultrasaurus was in view now, and the Hammerhead began making its descent.

Laon fumbled in his coat pocket, setting his fingers around a thin object. He pulled it out and positioned it before his face. There had never been a more powerful photograph to Laon. The soulful eyes of Leena's mother stared back into his, warming and cutting his heart at the same time. How he longed to see her smile again – a smile that made his knees buckle, his heart pound. But that would never be, for in one swift motion, she was taken away from him. However, it was time to let the pass go.

He tore the picture in two.

When the Backdraft succeeded today, everything would change. He needed nothing to remind him of past pains. No memories, nothing familiar.

A glare canceled out Laon's transparent reflection in the bay window, pulling him back into reality. He turned around and glanced into Seraph's mirrored visor on his helmet. The assassin polarized his faceplate, allowing Laon to see, though faded, his eyes.

"We're ready to deploy."

Dr. Laon acknowledged his words with a gesture of the head. He watched Seraph walk away and board his Energy Liger as he went over to the holo-keyboard to open the bomb-bay doors. In mid-stride the bay shook, and Laon stumbled over into the nearby wall. The room tilted as the Hammerhead was dipped into a thirty-five degree angle, trembled and creaked, then leveled out.

Dr. Laon staggered over a wall-mounted monitor, hit the transceiver, and shouted, "Status! What's going on?"

The screen, once sizzling with white noise, descrambled and displayed a young operator. He looked into the monitor. "Enemy Zoids, sir; two of them are closing on our six."

"Give me a visual if you got one," Laon demanded.

The operator motioned off screen, syncing the video feed from the craft's aft external cameras. Dr. Laon leaned closer to the screen and squinted his eyes. Two aerial Zoids—one a Storm Sworder and the other… Laon eased back from the monitor.

"No way."

His Zoid, his creation – the Fire Phoenix – spun into the camera's viewpoint and fired. The camera went dark. Laon slammed the wall with his fist with a strong obscenity. He hailed the operator again, his voice intense. "Scramble our remaining Zabat forces! Blow them from the sky."

"Roger that," replied the operator.

* * *

Jamie guided the Fire Phoenix in beside the Storm Sworder, pulling back into formation. He studied the ammo readout and frowned. The Phoenix was low on ammunition, so every shot would have to count. Compartments along the Hammerhead's bulky exterior suddenly realigned themselves, pulling back like sliding doors.

Zabat fighters spiraled out from their inverted positions, splayed their wings, and set their sights on the Fire Phoenix and Storm Sworder. Pierce hit a holo-key on her console with an aggravated sigh. The key flashed red. Weapons were hot. She locked onto one of the incoming Zabats and opened a visual COM link with it. The cockpit was empty, and the controls toggled on their own accord without human assistance.

Pierce sighed again. "Be advised, Jamie – enemy contacts are drone operated."

"NOVA?" inquired the Phoenix pilot.

"No," Pierce said, rejoicing mentally that it wasn't. "Basic operation protocol integrations only. This should be a snap, but remember our objective."

"Roger," Jamie acknowledged, easing ahead of Pierces' Sworder. "Engaging enemy hostiles!"

The Fire Phoenix rolled out left, just as a pair of Zabats opened fired on it. They lined up behind Jamie, discharging their 145mm Laser Guns. Hemeros was sucked into his seat as he forced his Zoid into a vertical rise; barrel rolled over the Zabats, and slashed over one of them with the Phoenix's laser claws. The Zabat's wings twisted and crumbled in a swirl of flames before the main body detonated.

Pierce flew by the second bat-type Zoid, splitting in two with the Sworder's wing-mounted blades. The puff of fiery smoke it vented went unnoticed by Pierce as she went in toward the Hammerhead. She set her sights on the aft engines and primed her sword missiles. The gyrating reticule flashed red over the target—a deadlock. Pierce went to squeeze the trigger when, suddenly, a Zabat latched onto her Sworder and sunk in its claws. The distinct green, inferred scope on the end of its nose began being red. Pierce vented a boisterous swear.

A suicide Zabat.

She tightened her restraints, boosted her Sworder to maximum velocity, and sent it into a series of cyclone-like spirals. The pressing G-forces constricted her body, and she heard one of her ribs crack. Under the stress of the violent revolutions, the suicide Zabat's claws were forcefully wrenched free from the Sword Sworder, exploding just milliseconds later.

Pierce's teeth clicked from the blast being in close proximity. Blood vessels in her nose erupted, splashing the warm fluid against her upper lip and cheeks. She decelerated before she blacked out, unfortunately gliding within weapons range of the Backdraft Hammerhead.

"Pierce, Hammerhead's got you locked. Get out of there!" Jamie warned.

Pierce fought through the disorientation, reading her instruments before her. Warning signals wailed in her ringing ears. She focused her blurred vision on her motion sensors. Two missiles were gunning for her exposed flank, and one would be enough to reduce her Zoid to a smoldering fireball.

Jamie hurried to her position, ignoring the hits he received from the Zabats swarming around him. He took hold of the joystick-like control to his right that was separate from the main controls and shoved it forward. The Fire Phoenix's rocketed forward, breaching the sound barrier. A sonic boom roiled underneath the Hammerhead, shifting its course by a few degrees.

Jamie traveled alongside the pair of missiles, pulled ahead of them, and, against the massive pressure on his arms, swept across the path of them. The projectiles, affected by the boom, rattled and nudged one another, prematurely detonating. Jamie leveled out; the muscles in his arms felt as if they detached from the bone. He grimaced and moaned sporadically. He'd strained his left bicep, broken a pinky, and stressed his forearms.

"Pierce… you okay?"

"Fine," she strained to say. "Thanks."

"No worries. They're descending toward the city. This could be our only chance to hit 'em now."

Pierce leaned her forehead into her fist, mentally preparing herself. She didn't have the physical strength to keep going, but if she could gear her mind up for the task, maybe her body would follow suit. "Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

Seraph, the Fuzors, and Ambient were deployed near the city's edge, just a kilometer from the Ultrasaurus. Dr. Laon stood on the ramp, his coat blowing in the wind from the blaring engines. Seraph didn't have to see his face to tell him what needed to be done. He didn't need a pep talk or some fancy speech; that wasn't the type of soldier that ever needed one.

The assassin was ready for anything, including the inevitable interference from their surprisingly resilient enemy. Who knew that a group of teenagers and millennia-old Zoid warriors had the will and courage? The Blitz Team weren't battle-trained soldiers; they fought for sport, for money, for fame. Why they weren't dead already surprised Seraph. And then there was Van Flyheight – easily the best Zoid warrior and natural fighter Zi had ever breathed life into. His skill rivaled and surpassed that of today's best Zoid pilot in Bit Cloud, but he was out of the picture; and Seraph hoped it remained that way.

The assassin quieted his inner monologue and guided the Energy Liger in the direction of the towering HQ of the Battle Commission. Missiles suddenly struck the Hammerhead from above, leaving molten craters in the craft's hull. The Fire Phoenix and a single Storm Sworder wailed over Seraph and the Fuzors, circled back around, and fired again. Seraph motioned to fight, but Laon rebuked him.

"Focus on the mission. We'll handle things here. Go!"

The seasoned vet heeded Laon's command and led the Fuzors out.

Gun turrets unfolded from the Hammerhead's back, tilted up, and bombarded the air with anti-air artillery slugs. Each round was the size of a watermelon, being able to deliver a whopping ton of damage of aerial or stationary targets. Jamie and Pierce weaved between explosions, pulling in tight together, separating, then crossing over one another in perpendicular angles. The turrets couldn't keep track.

As one turned to target the Fire Phoenix, Pierce soared around to its blindside and took it out. A Zabat dropped down behind her, arming its missiles to fire. Jamie dove for the enemy Zoid, opened the Fire Phoenix's claws, and snatched it away before it could fire. He threw the Zabat into the Hammerhead's hull, spiraled over an AA shell, and armed his last charge missile.

"I've got a lock on their main engines," he reported to Pierce. "I'm taking the shot."

"Do it!" exclaimed Pierce. "I'll cover you."

Jamie released the missile. The aerial explosive traveled admits the crisscrossing Zabat fighters, swarm of bullets, and accelerated for the glowing engines of the Hammerhead. At the last possible moment, however, just as the missile came within striking distance of the target, a Zabat hurled itself into it. The two ignited, and the Zabat drone was consumed with fire. To Jamie's dismay, the blast did nothing to harm the Hammerhead, not even collateral damage.

"No, no, no!" he exploded in rage.

A trio of Zabats glided from around the Hammerhead, set their sights on the Fire Phoenix, and unleashed their homing missiles. Jamie caught them in his peripheral vision. Maybe he hadn't failed yet. The young pilot forced his Zoid into a nosedive, and the missiles followed him accordingly. He swooped underneath the belly of the Hammerhead, decreased his speed, and purposely allowed the missiles to close on him. Jamie set a timer in his head and began to count down. He had only one shot at this.

When the warning alarms began to wail in the cockpit, Jamie boosted the Phoenix up and over the Hammerhead in a sharp vertical ascent. The missiles, unable to adjust, flew right up into the craft's underbelly. Sections of metal gave way, leaving crude, molten breaches in the hull.

Burning Zoids that had yet to be deployed fell from the flagship like meteors, and even Backdraft personnel who found themselves in the lower decks plummeted to the ground with them. Jamie witnessed this, but he felt no compassion. The pilot's usually gentle nature seemed to fade as the day continued to drag on. Rage and revenge were the only emotions Jamie felt, and though such feelings were uncommon in the young warrior, he didn't care; he wanted to further their misery.

"Pierce, concentrate your fire on the keel; it's their weakest point."

"That was a risky maneuver, Jamie," Pierce commented.

"It worked, didn't it?" Hemeros bluntly put, moving in to take another shot at the damaged vessel.

Pierce didn't reply. The tone in the teen's voice was one she hadn't heard before. It was mixed with a horde of surging emotions, some more dominant than others. It made sense, though. He was just a tactical commander, not a war strategist.

A kid.

He was used to sanctioned, organized battles where the terms were simple—win or lose, and no strings were attached to that. But the kid was fighting for his life now. Losing meant death. Pierce laughed at herself for thinking this. Even she wasn't used to this death on such a grand scale. It could drive a Zoid pilot mad if one let it. She couldn't fight for the dead. Their time was over. She had to focus on the living, the surviving. They're the ones that needed saving, and she would fight to make sure they had a future.

"Being the hero sucks, kid," she confessed.

Jamie cackled. "You get used to it. C'mon, let's take this thing outta the sky."

Pierce smirked and guided her Storm Sworder toward the damaged vessel. "Copy that."

* * *

The Chairman of the Battle Commission slumped over his station; blood dripped from his lips, and the man was beginning to come to. An intense heat was felt to his left. The disorientation had begun to fade, and the Chairman fought against his aching extremities to pick himself up. He opened his burning eyes and blinked out the dust from them to clear his vision.

A fire—one of many—burned beside him where his command station was. He inched away from the heat and tried to stand; his legs gave out. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed him from behind, pulling him down from his station and dragging him down to the main floor. He heard muffled voices around him, but he understood none of it. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was their own satellites firing down at them, then after that, nothing. He forced himself to focus, to regain some type of awareness.

A light flashed into his eyes. He grimaced, swatting the empty air. His hand connected with something, and the light vanished. A person was crouched in front of him now, and their voice gradually became clear to him.

"Sir! Sir, can you hear me?"

Yates; it was Ensign Yates. The Chairman was helped to his feet and surveyed his distressing surroundings: injured officers were being rushed from the bridge, the dead were being covered, and fires were trying to be extinguished. Crewmembers that had avoided serious injuries zigzagged about the deck, checking up on systems that redlined. It wasn't a sight the Chairman wanted to see.

"Incoming hostiles!" an officer exclaimed from his station.

Yates turned aside from his superiors' side. "Can you confirm hostiles?"

"Uploading visual now," replied the officer.

He pecked a key on his keyboard, transferring one of the Ultrasaurus's forward-facing cameras to the main screen. Sections of the monitor were blacked out, but enough of it was clear for confirmation. Five Zoids—identical to the ones that attack before—charged for the Ultrasaurus. They broke off into an obvious attack pattern, and the Chairman's patience had run dry.

"I want a systems check!" he demanded angrily. "What's the status on our weapons?"

Weapons Officer Lieutenant Xavier stood from an injured comrade. He wiped the blood from his hands and acknowledged the Chairman. "Beam cannons are offline, sir. All missiles have been exhausted and we have one linear cannon remaining. The pulse laser guns are still online, though, but they're output are down to thirty percent. We still have the retrofitted machine guns, sir. We haven't used them yet, and they're full of ammo and ready to go."

"Just use whatever's available, son," said the Commission's leader. "I want those targets in a scrap heap by sundown!"

The Weapons Officer did just so.

* * *

The Ultrasaurus reflected in the faceplate of Seraph's helmet as he led the charge with the Fuzors around him. They drew within firing range from the injured mobile headquarters of the Battle Commission, and the colossal Zoid had settled on its belly with mangled, inoperable legs. Despite being heavily armed and armored, it posed no threat to the approaching enemy Zoids. A sitting duck it was, but Seraph wasn't convinced it was out of commission just yet.

Dr. Laon appeared on Seraph's left, and the camera pulled in and out of focus as it jumped about across his face and body. "Status, Seraph!"

"We're closing on the target now," the soldier replied.

"Copy that. New orders from the Count: preserve the Battle Commission's leader alive and bring him to us. The Count wants him."

Seraph winced at the order, and it was a tall one. It was an extraordinary risk. They would have to infiltrate the heavily defended interior for one man. It would've been easier to just destroy the whole Ultrasaurus; that would ensure a total extermination of the Commission's headmen. The soldier wouldn't argue, however; whatever the Count wanted, he would get.

"Roger that," Seraph complied.

He uploaded the new objective to the Fuzors and inserted a photo of the Battle Commission's Chairman. The Fuzors acknowledged the order and accepted it. They broke off into formation, devising a strategy among themselves. The Nightwise ascended high, while the Leoblaze, Unenlagia, and Mosasledge remained groundside with the Energy Liger.

Lieutenant Xavier tracked the aerial Zoid and fired up the pulse laser guns. He took aim and locked on; the reticule flashed red over the Nightwise, and the Lieutenant hit the firing key. Lateral beams of superheated ions launched into the sky and traced an outline in the clouds like concert lights. The Nightwise, with extreme precision, glided around the lasers and pulled out of their range. It circled back around, held its wings tight against is bulky body, and dove toward the Ultrasaurus like a dart.

Multiple rings of red lights encircled the pulse laser guns through the Nightwise's vision, and its missiles were primed and locked. Meters before suffering a suicidal direct hit, the Zoid pulled up, simultaneously releasing its armed missiles. The projectiles hit their marks, vaporizing the guns.

The Weapons Officer snatched off his communications headset and threw it across his station in rage. Those were the best weapons the Ultrasaurus had at their disposal. The retrofitted machine guns wouldn't do anything but spray suppressive fire; that wasn't enough, and one linear cannon would do squat. They had to deploy mobile troops.

Xavier retrieved his headset and raised the lower decks. "Hangar bays A through D, this is Bridge Control. Weapons are exhausted up here; we need mobile troops on the ground now to repel this attack. How copy?"

_"We copy that, Bridge Control,"_ responded Hangar C. _"Mobilizing mobile units. Got a snag, though – deployment doors were jammed shut from the collapse. Suggestions?"_

"Blow them open!" Lieutenant Xavier barked. "Just get our troops out there. Any word on Bays A, B, and D?"

_ "Bays A and B sustained heavy losses. They may have twenty-thirty operational Zoids combined. D has gone dark complete; no word from them yet. We're the only ones at full capacity." _

The Weapons Officer sighed and ran his hand across his face before holding it steady over his mouth. Minimal forces were better than none. "Just make it fast. Ground forces are… Hangar C, standby."

Xavier shifted over to the radar, picking up additional contacts closing fast on the rear of the enemy Zoids. He transferred the contacts on the main monitor and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Get a load of this!" he exclaimed to the bridge.

The crew glued their eyes to the monitor and viewed in disbelief. A team of Zoids raced across the devastated outskirts of Capital City toward the Ultrasaurus, and they were led by a Geno Saurer and the Liger Zero.

The Chairman, brow furrowed, limped toward the down to the main floor of the bridge and looked up into the screen. He folded his arms across his chest and smirked with a wagging head. By the looks of some of the Zoids, it was indeed the Blitz Team with some added company. The Chairman didn't know why or how they were here, but dared not ask questions. And judging from the conditions of their Zoids, they'd been fighting for quite some time. Had they been here since the beginning?

"Lieutenant Xavier." The Chairman's voice resonated across the bridge, and it surging with refueled confidence.

The Weapons Officer turned to him from his slumped, exhausted position. "Sir?"

"Hurry up that deployment, son. The Blitz Team's going to need our help."

* * *

Seraph and the other Fuzors made it to the base of the Ultrasaurus. He glared at the lengthy neck of the Zoid and its massive head that undoubtedly held the Backdraft's prize. Once the Chairman was apprehended, the satellite would finish off the mobile HQ for good. With the head of the Commission of the severed, the victory would be sealed. The Backdraft would then exterminate the remaining allies of the defeated government, thus completing the Count's vision. What a glorious time that would…

The Fire Phoenix and Storm Sworder screamed over the Energy Liger and the Fuzors, ringing the ears of Seraph as they flew back around and perched on the neck of the Ultrasaurus. Enemy contacts appeared upon his motion sensors from the rear, and the soldier turned aside from facing the Ultrasaurus angled his Zoid toward the incoming hostiles. An expression of unbridled fury coated his face.

The Liger Zero, Psycho Geno Saurer, Shadow Fox, Elephander, Photo Zaber, Lightning Saix was all lined up against them.

Seraph vented a humorless laugh. "Your durability is impressive. Unfortunately, time was run out. You've lost."

A cold silence radiated from the pilots. The indescribable fury boiling within them had since bubbled over and melted through the surface of their tolerance. Amidst the pain of loss, the struggle for control, and the agony of repeated defeat, abolished all compassion and mercy. A fire churned in their hearts that vengeance could only extinguish. Words of promised defeat held no substance, and the threat of harm no longer needed to be said. Win or lose; live or die—by the end of the day, one would remain from the fray.


	43. Into the Fray II

**Chapter XLII:**

**—Into the Fray—**

**P. II**

**騒動に**

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _After a long leave due to internet difficulties, I am pleased to finally post the lastest chapter to STL: Revolution. Had some time to work on it, so here's the finished project._

* * *

A great scuffle had broken out beneath the burning Ultrasaurus, and the intensity between the fighters had grown hot. Neither side held anything back that would hinder them from conquering the other. It was quite the spectacle from the viewpoints of those watching from within the mobile headquarters. Weapons were being fired and blows were exchanged; the cycle continued again and again.

The Liger Zero sunk its claws into the back of the Leoblaze's neck and shoved its head into the dirt. Bit drove the controls down, crushing the Fuzor's head underneath the Liger's paws. The Leoblaze whipped his blade-like tail and pierced the side of the Zero and wiggled free as soon as its grip weakened. It bashed its head underneath the Liger's chin, leaped high above it, and slammed the Zero's head in the ground with its frontal paws.

Bit cringed with hunched shoulder as the heavy vibrations rattled through the cockpit, and the harness nearly broke his collarbone. The Leoblaze growled menacingly at the Liger Zero, anticipating its next move. Before the Fuzor's integrated NOVA AI had enough time to react, the Liger curled its right paw into fist and struck the Leoblaze across its face. The force of the hit cracked the Fuzor's visor and sent the Zoid stumbling to find its footing.

By the time it found its balance, the Liger Zero drilled its body into the ground, wrapped its jaws around the Fuzor's neck, and set its paw upon the Fuzor's back in an effort to tear its head away. The Nightwise came down from its engagement with the Fire Phoenix and Storm Sworder, marked the Liger Zero, and sent a missile into ground behind it. Bit and his Zoid were catapulted into the air from the impact and landed a distance away.

The Leoblaze picked itself up off the ground and shook the dust from its body. It growled at the Liger Zero, turned aside from it, and headed for the Ultrasaurus. Bit raised his head from the console, feeling a warm sensation that traveled down his forehead. He didn't bother to wipe the blood away as it soaked into his left eyebrow. All that mattered was protecting the Battle Commission. He coaxed the Liger Zero to its feet, dispelled the fatigue building in his burning arms and gave chase.

Yuri and the Photo Zaber and the Elephander battled the Mosasledge, while the Brad and Irvine kept the Unenlagia occupied as Raven and Seraph set fire to the battlefield in a brutal engagement. There was no small talk between them, no playful banter or threats. The fight had one objective—kill the opponent. There would be no middle ground, and Raven would take definite measures to make sure there _wasn't _one. He drove the Psycho Geno Saurer into the Energy Liger with full force, causing the enemy Zoid to rear up. With controls jerked forward, the head the Geno Saurer lowered and connected with the Liger's chest.

Raven hit the ion boosters; the Energy Liger was driven back on its hind legs until the Geno dropped its full weight on top of it in a brutal tackle. Raven eased back the controls, pulling his Zoid from atop Seraphs'. A thud sounded behind him; the Unenlagia hit the ground, bounced upright seconds later, and continued to engage the Shadow Fox and Lightning Saix.

Raven ignored the vicious battles around him. They didn't matter. His mind was focused and constricted with the discipline of a hardened warrior. There was only one enemy, one target; everything else was secondary. His injuries, his pain, his discomfort—all of it was pushed so far in the depths of his mind that they failed to disable him.

_ The brain controls the ability to feel pain_, Prozen once told him. _A soldier, a true soldier, overcomes the brain. You control your body; you control your pain. He doesn't feel it, react to it; the target only matters. Pain is temporary_.

Raven recalled the words as easily as he blinked. They were drilled in him, infused in him. He would never forget, for he was trained not to. _All _pain could be ignored, even though you couldn't see it. But she couldn't be ignored, not Reese.

The Energy Liger shifted onto its side and dug its claws into the dirt to pull itself upright. Seraph banished the disorientation he felt and straightened his helmet that was shaken loose. Something was off about this battle. He recalled that Reese was an exceptional pilot, but she paled in comparison to him. And where was Raven? His Geno Breaker was nowhere to be found. Was he killed in the satellite attack? If so, that would explain Reese's sudden ascension in talent. She felt something Raven; he couldn't see why, though. He was a violent, emotionally withdrawn machine. What could she have possibly seen in him?

"Not bad, Reese," Seraph patronized. "I knew you were a capable…"

A distorted video screen crackled into Seraph's view, and he stared into the cold, lifeless eyes of Raven. Reese it was definitely not.

"Reese is dead. You're fighting me now," Raven stated.

The words felt unnatural leaving his lips. It was an unsettling truth, but Seraph wouldn't provide words of comfort. Casualties happened, and if you weren't strong enough to overcome then, they'd handicap you.

"It is regrettable," Seraph said candidly. There was no emotion. "But you knew the risks when you pit yourselves against us. Her fate was sealed the moment she joined you in this foolish rebellion. It's the unavoidable truth."

"Then your fate is just as sealed," Raven patronized back, his tone like concrete. "It's the unavoidable truth."

The Psycho Geno Saurer sprang from its position, and Raven charged guns blazing. Seraph excused his Zoid from further damage. He went right, swinging around to the Geno's exposed flank as it sped by. The Energy Liger lit up the Geno Saurer's back with gunfire; Raven spun around to attack. A tail swing collided with empty air as Seraph evaded the would-be punishing attack. He shoved the Psycho Geno away, creating a bit of breathing room. Distance from Raven was his only chance for now. He focused on the Ultrasaurus; they had to capture the Chairman alive. As the Geno Saurer turned around for another go, the Energy Liger was already a few hundred yards from the base of the Ultrasaurus.

"You're not getting away from me!" Raven exclaimed, and he chased down the Energy Liger.

Stoller held his ground against the Mosasledge as its chainsaw tail sparked against the Elephander's energy sword. The former Backdraft captain leaned forward, pushing the controls with his fleeting strength. A reverberating hiss vented from the Mosasledge; it opened its torpedo launchers and fired one in the face of the Elephander.

Stoller was thrown back in his seat; the Zoid's green strip of a visor cracked, and segmented plates of armor on the trunk were stripped away. The Elephander collapsed back on its rear legs, and the Mosasledge took advantage. It rocketed itself into the air with its thrusters, swung its buzzing tail, and severed the Elephander's truck with grinding noise of shredded metal. The dismembered truck fell to the ground, laser sword fading before total deactivation. Sparks and gyrating volts of electricity sizzled at the end of the Elephander's stump of a truck. Stoller grimaced, his emerald visuals scrambling like white noise. His Zoid's instruments flickered as his central monitor assessed the damage—a severed truck, stressed joints on the rear legs, jammed tusks, and diminished ammo.

Suddenly, before Stoller could attempt to recover, the Mosasledge slapped its chainsaw against the cockpit and began cutting through it. The spinning blades carved the top of the Elephander's head and worked its way down. Stoller covered his face with his arms as the blades made contact with the emerald visor. The glass shattered, spraying into the cockpit and onto—and into—Stoller. He wailed in pain as the razor-like glass dug into his flesh and peppered his forearms. Micro shards resembling fine powder blew past his arms and stitched his face.

The chainsaw was steady cutting, now inching closer to the helpless pilot. Stoller tried to eject, but the blasted lever was jammed. He could feel the light breeze generating from the rotating blades, and the screeching sound murdered his ears. The Fuzor seemed to lean into it now, using its weight to help sever the touch reinforcement cage surrounding the cockpit. Stoller struggled to unbuckle his harness as the chainsaw's teeth began chipping away at the resilient metal.

Sparks rained down, dripping down onto Stoller's lap and burning through his clothing and skin. He screamed aloud, pinching his eyes shut as he turned his head away. Once the reinforcement bar was cut, it was a straight shot down and _through _the former captain. It would hurt like hell, but Stoller knew it would be agonizingly quick.

The menacing teeth of the chainsaw were abruptly stopped, and its tail snatched from the Elephander's cockpit with mechanical feline growl. Stoller daringly forced open his icy blue eyes: the Photo Zaber had aggressively snatched the Mosasledge away from the butchered Elephander, pinned it to the ground, and mercilessly began mauling it.

Yuri's voice, although riddled with static and distortion, blared through the weak comm system in the Elephander. "Stoller, get your butt back to the Hover Cargo! You can make it if you run!"

The veteran didn't ask questions. He freed himself from the harness, climbed through the chewed up metal, and jumped down from his defeated Zoid. His legs buckled the second he hit the ground, but the aging warrior pulled himself upright and ran through the battlefield. The wind stung his cuts on his face, and blood soaked through his sleeves where he'd been struck by the glass. He kept running, wanting so badly to turn around and look back—his training said otherwise, and his neck refused to turn. Stoller just hoped he could thank Yuri when this was over.

A stray round struck the ground in front of Stoller, creating a crater the size of a dinner plate. The former captain was soon engulfed in a shadow that dwarfed him. He looked up and immediately dove left, just as the Shadow Fox crashed into the ground. Stoller rolled away from the immense Zoid, crawled a few feet, and then took off running again. The Unenlagia leaped atop the Fox-type Zoid and aimed its dual AZ Handguns into its face. Irvine sprang into action, headbutting the Fuzor away before it could fire.

Brad caught his breath and eased his beating heart.

"Get up," Irvine told him. "It's coming back for more."

Brad grunted and did just so. The Unenlagia hissed at the two of them, unable to handle the combined strength of the Fox and Saix. It needed the others. Their opponents had wised up. In a blur, the Unenlagia made a mad dash for the Ultrasaurus. Irvine watched it run, finding its sudden retreat troubling. He liked it better when it was trying to kill him. The mercenary wouldn't complain, though; he needed the rest.

Brad, however, failed to share the same mindset. "We should go after it."

Irvine rolled his visible eye. "And why should we do that? I'm glad the thing's gone."

"I wouldn't run from a battle unless I had something up my sleeve," hypnotized Brad. "I'd rather not sit back and wait to see what it's up to. C'mon!"

The Shadow Fox raced away after the Unenlagia.

Irvine moaned to himself. _Why did you wake me up, Van? _The Lightning Saix was sprung into a swift sprint and caught up with the Fox.

They marked the Unenlagia running for the base of the Ultrasaurus and into the heart of the battle. The colossal Zoid looked worse up close than it did from a distance. It was miracle in itself that the Ultrasaurus was still standing. Brad raised his eyes skyward, watching as Jamie and Pierce steadily fought against the Nightwise and the Backdraft's Hammerhead. Easing his eyes down a taste, he noticed the Leoblaze running up the body of the Ultrasaurus with the Liger Zero hot on its heels.

Pulling up beside the Fox, Irvine brought the Saix to a skidding halt. He scratched the back of his sweaty head and exhaled. It seemed there was no end to this hell. Fighting was hard enough, but it was even more taxing when you had to protect the lives of others. Irvine's patience was withering. It took all he had not to throw his hands up and walk away. But Van—where ever he was—wouldn't quit, he wouldn't surrender; Irvine wouldn't falter. He plunged the Saix headlong into the fight, moving to defend the Ultrasaurus as Brad battled the Mosasledge with Yuri.

* * *

The window was closing for the Backdraft as the conflict dragged on. It couldn't go on like this; the Backdraft needed to make one final push. The Count was growing anxious. He couldn't stand watching it anymore. The Blitz Team and their allies had yet to be dealt with, and their persistence had prolonged a sure victory. Dr. Laon's Fuzor creations operated as advertised, but they too hadn't delivered the final blow. There was too much interference, too much snags.

The Count gripped the wall, feeling his stomach shift as the Hammerhead altered its course. He lips tightened with aggravation as the Fire Phoenix and Storm Sworder zipped past his quarters' window. Zabat fighters pursued them, subsequently being sliced from nose to tail by the Sworder's blades. They sparkled in brief shimmers of red-orange light, coughed out black smoke, and descended in pieces.

Pierce eyed her radar, pleased to see three red blips vanish from it. Two Zabats arced up along her starboard and port sides, their heads throbbing an eerie emerald as they closed in closer. Pierce swore under her breath and shoved the controls, dropping the Sworder into a swift dive. The Zabats detonated, flowing heavy vibrations through Pierce that she felt to her very bones. She stabilized the Storm Sworder, hearing sprinkles of debris from the suicide Zabats.

"That was new," she muttered to herself.

Her console screeched and flashed; Pierce grunted—she hated that sound.

It wasn't good, but she forced herself to look. The screen displayed the Sworder's right wing, indicating by a cautionary flash of red light—the wing was failing. Pierce turned and gazed out to view the wing: thin streams of smoke vented from small punctures that covered the wing like beestings. They breached the wing through and through.

Those Zabats were in close proximity when they self-destructed, so the damage was undoubtedly caused by them. This would be a problem, especially when it came to maneuverability. The Zoid was already pulling to the right, and Pierce had to tilt the controls to compensate. She wouldn't last long in a fight with an impaired Zoid, and Jamie would be on his own if she went down. He wouldn't be able to fight them alone, but in the event she had to ditch, he had to be prepared.

"Jamie, listen up. Can you hear me?"

_ "Give me a second," _Jamie responded.

The Fire Phoenix shot down a pair of Zabats, spun around behind another, and slashed it in two with the Phoenix's claws.

_ "Go ahead, Pierce. What's up?" _

Pierce glanced at her radar. Clear. "Zabats are trying something new. They must've been reconfigured to self-detonate now. A pair nearly took me out, so don't let them get close to you."

_ "Roger. Thanks for the head's up. Is that all?" _

Pierce controlled her voice. She couldn't allow Jamie to think she was in distress; if he did, he would be risking life to keep her safe. "The Sworder took some damage. I'll do what I can to stay airborne, but I won't be much help to you. Sorry, Jamie."

There was a pause in the comm. Pierce waited for him to answer—if we would answer.

_ "You said the Zabats have changed their tactics, right?" _Jamie finally replied.

"Yeah, that's right. They get in close and then self-destruct."

There was another pause.

_ "Pierce, I want you to ditch." _

The former Backdraft pilot's brows ruffled. "What, no! I can still fight."

The Fire Phoenix pulled alongside the Storm Sworder, and Jamie's face appeared upon Pierce's central monitor. _"The damage isn't too severe, but if you keep fighting—the speeds we travel and the maneuvers we have to make_—_the Storm Sworder will tear apart around you. By that time, you won't have time to eject before those Zabats close on you and take you out." _

Jamie took a breath and checked his motion sensors—numerous blips were closing fast.

_ "But I've got an idea. Are you listening?" _ Pierce nodded. "I'm listening." _"We've got hostiles closing aft. If possible, lead them straight into the Hammerhead's engines. But here's the catch—they'll need to be primed to blow, so they'll need to be close." _

Pierce winced. "I don't know, Jamie. I can barely keep her level, and a maneuver like that would cripple the wing. Pulling up would be impossible."

_ "That's why you're doing to eject _before _that happens. It'll take some timing on your part, but if done correctly, the combined impact from the Zabats _and _the Sworder would ravage their engines. They'd have to make an emergency landing." _

Pierce fell silent, finding Jamie's idea extremely reckless. If she didn't eject in time, there'd be killed along with the Zabats. The engines would be destroyed, yes, but it would come at a cost—her life. In addition to that, what if the Zabats caught up with her _before _she reached the engines? She would need to outrun them, something her Zoid was incapable to doing for an elongated time.

"There has to be another way, Jamie?"

Jamie sighed; the hostiles were getting closer. _"There isn't. Trust me; I've been burning through ideas since we been up here. Look, we're running low on ammo. Neither of us can last much longer, including our Zoids. We have to at least try. They're coming fast, so what's it gonna be—yes or no?"_

Pierce pulled up her rear camera: the Zabats were speeding towards them. She had to decide.

_ "We have to move, Pierce!" _Jamie shouted. _"Yes or no?" _

The heads of the Zabat swarm glowed red and blink furiously. Pierce punched her console, swung the Sworder around, and accelerated for the Hammerhead. "Keep them off me until I give the word!"

Jamie sped after her, banking out left as the dozens of Zabats flowed in around them. A pair of them increased their velocity and lined up behind the Storm Sworder. Armed missiles rolled out from within their stout bodies, were released, and screamed parallel to one another as they targeted the Sworder.

Jamie practically leaped on the comm. "Pierce, incoming missiles!"

Pierce hit the key; flare countermeasures coughed from the Sworder's rear, burning a foggy red-orange hue as they blossomed in the air.

The missiles tracked the infrared flares, drifted from their intended target, and collided with the flares. Pierce bit her tongue as the explosion rattled through her body; she tasted blood in her mouth, ignored it, and accelerated. Bits of ignited metal tore from the damaged wing; the sound pinged in Pierce's earpiece, and she cringed as the wing deteriorated further.

"Just hold on a little longer," she whispered softly.

The Hammerhead was a few thousand meters away, but every hundred or so meters she covered, it seemed the Backdraft's flagship pulled away even farther. A dozen blips crowded her radar, but half of them disappeared as the Fire Phoenix across their path. Jamie still had her back. The cockpit shook again; Pierce's stomach shifted as her Storm Sworder tilted into a forty-five degree angle.

Pierce grimaced as it jerked the controls left, and the stress nearly snapped her wrists. She fought to stabilize the Zoid, feeling as if she tried to pull something three times her body weight.

Jamie spiraled over her and leveled out by the Sworder's side. "You're drifting off course."

Pierce strained to reply, her voice choked with stress. "Wing's failing!" She let out a grunt. "I'm trying to compensate but she won't stay level!"

"Hang on," Jamie exclaimed.

The tactical commander eased his altitude, just a few meters below the Storm Sworder. He nudged the head of the Fire Phoenix underneath the Sworder's wing, ascended a taste, and leveled out her Zoid. Pierce held the stress ease from her wrists, and the intense weight lightened. She toggled the controls more to the left, lifting the damaged wing from the Phoenix's head.

"Can you hold it?" Jamie asked her, his stomach tight.

"I think so," she nodded. "We have targets inbound. I'd say they gained fifty meters; they're closing the gap."

Jamie checked his aft camera. "I got 'em." He turned to face Pierce through the monitor, his eyes softening for a split-second. "Just keep her steady, okay. We're close."

Pierce nodded.

The screen went dark, and Jamie's eyes hardened again. He banked right, glided around to the Zabat swarm, and neutralized a dozen of them. A single one tried to latch onto the Phoenix's frame, but Jamie spun it off, accelerated, and watched it self-destruct behind him. He dismissed the pain in his broken pinky, pushing it far in the confines of his mind. The only thing that mattered was getting Pierce—and those Zabats—to the Backdraft's Hammerhead. He wouldn't fail.

* * *

Dr. Laon jogged into the Count's quarters, his forehead beading with sweat. His red tie hung loosely from his spiked collar to the point of coming undone. He had since removed his heavy outer coat, leaving it in a wrinkled heap somewhere below deck. The Count turned to look at him. He was man on the edge, exasperated from shouting orders and keeping systems online.

The Count could tell he was weak, but his eyes said otherwise. They were sharp and attentive, having an eagerness about them. He was ready for more. "You asked for me?" Laon put to the Count, agitated that he was pulled away from his duties. His subordinates still needed his help, and so did the vessel they were aboard. Fires still burned on the lower decks, soldiers and personnel were injured, and some areas needed to be blocked off.

The Count went over to his desk and poured a glass of dark liquor over a trio of square ice cubes. He hefted the glass and walked across the room to hand it to Laon. The scientist took the glass, finding the Count's temperament extremely unsettling. Chaos was abundant, but he appeared impervious to it. Laon envied that trait.

"Come." The Count gestured to one of the awkwardly positioned luxury chairs. "Have a seat. You've been working awfully hard."

Dr. Laon sucked down the drink in a single gulp, and his face failed to grimace from the liquor's sharpness. He set the glass down on one of the numerous glass-topped end tables and cleared his throat.

"I thank you for your hospitality, but I don't have the luxury of taking a break. I have many obligations that need my undivided attention. However, if you have something prudent to discuss, I have a moment."

The Count walked over to his observation window and gazed out of it. He took a sip of his drink. "Our enemies still remain. Are you positive your _Fuzors _are capable of finishing this?"

Dr. Laon sighed. "They were never properly tested before now, but I have the upmost confidence that they _will _succeed. When the time is right, they'll unleash their full potential."

"Then let us hope that time is coming," the Count sharply replied.

Dr. Laon didn't reply to his comment. He knew what his Zoids are capable but—whether or not they displayed it—couldn't help but agree with his superior. The Zoids scientist helped himself to another drink to take the edge off. What did the Count expect – a quick scuffle ending in victory? No government would just sit back and allow a rebel faction overtake them without a fight. Laon nearly laughed; he never expected the Count to be so naïve.

The intercom suddenly blared open in a symphony of static and background chatter. A male voice poured the speakers, his tone saturated in stress.

_ "Pardon the interruption, sir, but we have hostiles approaching. Seeking cover is advised." _

Dr. Laon set down his drink. "Bring up the starboard camera. I want to take a look."

_ "Yes, sir."_

The 50" dark monitor lit up, relaying a visual from the vessel's starboard camera. It panned the devastated city of burning buildings and mountains of smoldering rubble, inched up a couple of degrees, and centered on a pack of a dozen swarming Zabat fighters pursuing the Fire Phoenix and a Storm Sworder.

Dr. Laon went over to the window and squinted his eyes. "What on Zi are they doing?"

* * *

Jamie clutched a Zabat in the Phoenix's claws, built up momentum, and threw it into an incoming missile. He darted left, gunned down another two, and checked his ammo readout—126 shots left before the pulse laser battery died. A grunt imitated from his throat; he switched to the single-shot alternate and aimed down his sights carefully. A Zabat passed his field of vision. He aimed ahead of the Zoid, held his breath, and pulled the trigger on his controls three times.

The first shot grazed the Zabat's head, sparking lightly as it removed a brush of pain; the second and third, however, hit dead center. Its wings crumbled like wet tissue, the body ignited, and the Zoid was vaporized in a fireball. Jamie exhaled, feeling his muscles ache and burn from the lactic acid build up. Cramps were beginning to intensify, and he began losing feeling in his hands. The Backdraft's Hammerhead was growing closer, and its engines glowed in Jamie's grey eyes. They were close now.

"Pierce, this is it. Get ready!"

Pierce tightened her harness and tested the ejection lever underneath her seat; it didn't budge, but she chalked it up to her fading strength. When the time came, however, she'd need what she had left to get out. Jamie was beginning to pull away in her aft cameras, allowing the Zabats to target her and her only. Their drone-operated systems locked the Storm Sworder in, registered it as an imminent, and set their reconfigured systems to self-detonation upon reaching the allotted distance.

They increased their acceleration, burning everything they had to catch up to the swift Sworder. Pierce's radar was overloaded with enemy blips, and the distance between them had drawn within thirty meters. Any closer and they'd blow. Jamie nervously observed the plan unfold, feeling helpless as Pierce was on her own. There was nothing much more he could do. He'd protected her up until now, so it was up to her to finish the job.

Sections of the Hammerhead's hull parted open like elevator as twin barrels protruded from its stern. Thunderous anti-air rounds exploded from the wide mouthed barrels and were hurled into the air at damaging speeds. Pierce held her course with boldness as she watched the red-hot slugs roar past her with a high-pitched whistle.

The Zabats drew closer—twenty meters, fifteen, then ten. Pierce tightened her fists around the controls; her heart beat furiously as the adrenaline coursed through her body. The flagship's engines took up her entire view screen.

Jamie's voice blasted through Pierce's comm. _"Now—eject!" _

Pierce yanked the lever; nothing happened. She pulled it again, but the stupid thing was jammed.

"Come on!" Pierce shouted, pulling frantically. "Come on!"

The heat of the engines began melting away the Sworder's armor, and the Zabats had crowded around her with glowing heads.

Jamie's eyes expanded and his mouth fell open. _"Pull it, Pierce! What are you doing!?" _

A siren wailed within the Storm Sworder's cockpit and flashed a warning on the center screen that a collision was imminent—the pilot had ten seconds to eject. Pierce jerked at the lever with tears in her eyes, screaming abusively at the malfunctioning Zoid.

Five seconds.

She made a fist around the lever one more time and leaned into it, funneling every ounce of strength she had left.

Three seconds.

Pierce snatched up the lever with a boisterous scream; her arm cracked. The lever—at last—yielded. The cockpit canopy snapped open and jettisoned Pierce into the air.

Time elapsed.

The Storm Sworder and the Zabats slammed into the main engines of the Hammerhead, exploding aggressively as the Zoids piled up on each other.

Pierce laughed victoriously as the Backdraft's flagship lazily spun through the air like a horizontal Ferris wheel. She'd broken her arm in the effort to release the lever, but the pain failed to measure up to her elation. The Hammerhead steadily descended over the city, smashed through, smashing through a lopsided skyscraper as it crashed out of Pierce's sight behind the city with a rumbling quake.

The skyline was clear.


	44. Into the Fray III

**Chapter XLIII:**

**—Into the Fray—**

**Pt. III**

**第43章：騒動に 第三部**

* * *

They all saw it from different perspectives; it was like a dream, an abstract virtual reality that didn't seem real until you _felt _it. In a struggle where nothing seemed to work, to function without some type of hindrance, it suddenly happened. A victory, albeit small. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as it occurred, and they all watched it, tracked it. It was something beautiful in an environment where beauty was replaced with the horrific face of demoralization and anguish.

The Backdraft's flagship Hammerhead—their anchor, their everlasting tormentor—was falling from the sky. It bled trails of smoke with flames pulsating within the damaged hull, and its engines were burning red hot with sporadic secondary explosions.

Groundside, the fighters gave their squabble pause as ship groaned overhead, vibrating through their bodies so hard it rattled their teeth. The Hammerhead bulldozed through what was left of a dilapidated structure, screeching and grinding against the metal. Glass blossomed in all directions and descended like lethal flakes of sparkling snow. The mild screams from civilians still trapped within the city limits collected like an abnormal howl. It was eerie to hear them now. There had been so much gunfire and wide-spread chaos that it was hard to believe that anyone was left, or alive.

Then, after remaining airborne for a few pitiful seconds, the inevitable happened. The Hammerhead vanished behind the inflamed structures and ascending smoke trails, hitting the ground hard with a thunderous boom that rivaled a small earthquake.

It was then that laughter, an outward emotion that had long died, blared through the warriors' cockpits. Pierce—it was Pierce!

Raven was the first to jump on the COM. He cycled through the frequencies, but Pierce's Storm Sworder wasn't coming up. Raven didn't overthink it. She wasn't dead; she was there, laughing like she'd won a sweepstakes of some sort. He switched over to her helmet-COM. She still had to be using it.

"Pierce – you okay? Talk to me."

Static fried in his ear. He switched off, rebooted his COM system, and tried again. The channel cleared and he repeated the message.

"_Target is down_," Pierce responded, setting Raven's mind clear. "_I repeat, target is down_."

Raven kept his cool, discouraging his inward emotions to overpower him. The other pilots piggybacking off of his COM chimed in, feeling his ears with elated speech that made him cringe.

"_You took it out?_ _Heck yeah!_"

That had to be Bit. Raven swore that kid still didn't think he was on a battlefield. How did he stay so upbeat?

"_Outside communications have been restored,_" Jamie relayed. "_The crash must've wrecked their jamming tech._"

Raven snapped to attention. Now _that _was something he wanted to hear. He caught the Fire Phoenix's frequency, tuned it to drain out the static, and hit the transceiver.

"Jamie, see if you can contact the Battle Commission. Maybe they can spare us a few troops if they can. If not, then just tell them to stay alive. We'll finish this."

"_Roger. Should we dispatch a team to check the crash site? I can do a quick flyover."_

Raven checked his aft camera—Seraph wasn't there. Strange. Where did he run off to? The only enemy contacts in the vicinity were the Fuzors, and they were focused on infiltrating the Ultrasaurus than anything else. Raven didn't have time to worry about where Seraph had gone, even though he was the type of enemy you needed to keep an eye on. If anything, he probably went to survey the Hammerhead wreckage like a good dog checking on its master.

"_Raven?_" Jamie followed up.

Raven reconnected. "No, just focus on the Battle Commission. Tell them they've got enemy Zoids trying to get inside. I don't know what for, but it can't be good. They'll need to be prepared."

Jamie replied with a soft grunt. "_I doubt anyone in there will be in fighting shape. I'll tell 'em, though._"

The channel went dead, and Raven felt like a fish out of water having to give orders. This wasn't him; Van was the person best suited for that role, but he was still missing. He didn't want the responsibility of having people's lives in his hands. Seek and destroy under the security blanket of solitude; _that _was Raven. He only had to worry about himself and Shadow.

_Jeez, Reese – why did you have to go and die like that? How could you leave me in this by myself? When this is over, what do I have left? Nothing._

Raven blocked it out, but why did it have to hurt so much? He focused on the Fuzors; the threat of imminent death by a squad of drone-operated Zoids exceeded all else. But with the Hammerhead dealt with, there was a silver lining. Once the Fuzors were out of the way, this hell would be over.

They could win.

* * *

Dr. Laon swore he was dead, but all scientific evidence pointed to the contrary. He knew for a fact he could still breathe, although each breath felt like someone had dumped a quart of sand down his throat before an elephant sat on his chest. He wanted to cough; the sensation was strong to do so, but nothing. Something heavy pressed against his back, securing him to what he assumed was the floor. The pain was finally seeping into his nervous system. It tunneled through his body from the sole of his feet to his shoulders.

_Okay, that's good. I can feel pain. I'm not paralyzed. _

Dr. Laon tried to move his extremities; his left arm twitched, and he felt something warm against his fingertips. His hand must've been exposed in the open air. He pulled back his arm until he felt his elbow against his waist. A stream of brown, grainy light crept its way in, and Laon could see a small flame flicker on the other side. He finally coughed; the pain flared up in chest like an inferno. Tears formed in his eyes, more of a bodily function than emotion. He blinked them away and reached his arm back into the air, digging his fingertips into the black tile that felt slippery to the touch. Blood? He motioned his hand in the light—debris coated in dust.

There wouldn't be a rescue this time; Laon was sure of it. He replayed the last few moments in his head—the aerial battle between _his _Fire Phoenix, the Zabat drones, the suicide Storm Sworder. It was a brilliant maneuver that, unfortunately, sent them to their destruction. Laon didn't remember the impact. He heard frantic messages from the intercom, the emergency landing sirens wailing. He'd blacked out before they hit the ground, and didn't see where the Count was. Would it be logical to think he was dead? He wasn't a strong man physically; his mind for more valuable than anything else.

Dr. Laon couldn't think about it. As far as he was concerned, the Count was still alive somewhere in… well, wherever he was. There was, however, a good chance everyone else was either dead or dying elsewhere in the ship. Getting out of this with mild injuries would be a blessing; they were lucky the engines didn't overload and take the entire vessel with them.

This was, without a doubt, the most devastating blow to their operation. How were they supposed to recover after _this_? Laon, for one, didn't have any communication with the Fuzors or the ship's personnel. The fires he'd been trying put out had just exploded in his face. It would be up to the Fuzors to succeed now, but Laon feared they'd be overtaken eventually. The NOVA was a groundbreaking piece of software, but the whole _idea _of the Fuzors was their combined strength. As individuals, they _weren't _invincible; and the Blitz Team always had a knack for revealing and enemy's weakness and exploiting it. Together, however, the Fuzors stood a momentous chance of winning.

Ambient.

Dr. Laon blinked rapidly and hunched his shoulders. Flakes of debris sprinkled down around his head, and he felt the weight pressing on top of him shift. How could've he forgotten about the most important facet in all of this? Ambient was still out there, holding inside him their ace in the hole—Fiona. They weren't beaten just yet.

The Zoid scientist slapped his free hand against the edge of the small opening where the flames danced a few meters away. He pulled hard, fueled with determination and renewed strength. The going was brutally slow, but he was able free enough of himself to jerk his right arm from under his belly. His entire arm felt numb from the lack of blood flow, tingling with an uncomfortable sensation. He flexed his hand into a fist, splayed it, and repeated the process until the feeling came back.

A distant explosion somewhere in the ship rattled the loose metal around Dr. Laon, and he could feel the debris that buried him ease a little. The scientist took advantage of this. There was no telling if another blast would occur and bury him permanently. He couldn't take that chance.

Laon wormed his body from side to side, back and forth, and in and out. The wriggling freed up his left leg, and he pressed his foot against something hard for leverage. He reached his hand through the opening again, fishing fervently for some type of handhold. It was then that something touched his hand. Laon's shoulders jumped in surprise. He looked, peering through the small hole to see what had grabbed him. It was, from what Laon would surmise, a gloved hand that was torn around the upper region of the thumb and knuckles.

"Hey, I've got a live one over here!" a shrieking voice called out. "Give me some help. We gotta get this debris off."

Dr. Laon relaxed, and his tense body loosened. He thought he recognized the voice, but everything sounded distorted and clouded. Shuffling boots seemed to surround him, pounding like echoes in an empty hangar. Grunts and curse-filled language coated the air as the unknown saviors began removing the weighty layers of broken concrete slabs. When enough of the heavy bit had been cleared, those same hands appeared again, and Laon watched them grab around his wrists and pull. Light flashed in his eyes so suddenly that he had to close them. He sat up on his hands and knees and went through a coughing spell.

"Hey – are you alright, sir?"

Laon inhaled and exhaled slowly, restoring a measure normality to his breathing. A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him.

"Sir, do you know where you are?"

Dr. Laon shook his head and cleared his vision. He turned right, staring into the elongated shades of Major Polta. Laon had to admit: he didn't expect see Polta here, especially to be _saving _his life. The cowardly smudge stain had always held some type of grudge against him. No one respected him, save a _few _of his subordinates. He didn't even take part in the assault against their base on Mount Iselina; and seeing him here meant that he wasn't fighting in _this _battle, either. The major was more suited for small-scale battles, but even then he had to cheat to win. Laon wanted to sock him in the mouth, but that wouldn't help any. Polta's devotion to the Backdraft would have to come into question later. The only thing that mattered that he was here _now._

"I'm fine," Laon replied with a horribly raspy voice. "The Count – is he okay? Where is he?"

"I'm here."

Laon turned to the voice and vented a quarter of his tension. The Count was sitting on a metal beam that was snapped in two as medics attended to his injuries. He'd suffered multiple cuts and small lacerations to the body and face; his dark spectacles were missing, making him look older than he already was.

"We found him in the hall outside," Polta informed. "The impact must've—"

"I don't care to know the specifics, Major," Dr. Laon snapped. "Do we have working COMs? And I don't want to hear that we _don't_!"

Major Polta inflated his cheeks with air. He almost didn't want to answer, but before this day was over, he was going to be chewed out over something anyway.

"Yes and no, sir. Standard COMs went down in the wake of the crash. All we have left is shortwave radio."

"How short?"

Polta shrugged. "Two or three thousand yards. Their only used for deck-to-deck communication…"

"I know what they're used for, Major." Dr. Laon stood up and ruffled his thinning hair, releasing clouds of dusts and flakes of sheetrock. He could forget about contacting the Fuzors or Ambient without COMs; and there was no telling where the organoid was. He had to find some type of way; no one else was going to do it. Laon thought hard; what could he use to amplify those shortwave radios. He looked up and exhaled, having to squint from the lights overhead. Wait, the lights?

Laon turned and pointed to one of the dust-covered soldiers. "You—why are these lights on? The impact should've knocked them out."

"Secondary generators, sir," he stammered. "Most of them were damaged after the crash, but some are still operational."

"Can their power be diverted or transferred elsewhere?" Dr. Laon asked, gyrating his hand.

"Sure."

"Okay," Laon nodded, speaking more to himself. It was coming together. He gestured to the other soldiers. "If we can muster the power, get a full ship scan. Pull all power from the decks that are too far gone. Evac them first, though. When that's done, push all power into COM scanners. I want a broad sweep; see if we can latch on to any COM buoys in the area. That should expand our broadcast."

"Sir!" the soldiers saluted and departed.

"They might only be able to kick out a few hundred amps," Polta supposed. "We'll only have enough power for a brief broadcast."

"Then we'll isolate only one—Ambient."

Major Polta winced. "_Him_? Sir, I suggest we use that power to spam our forces on the ground. They'll need the coordination…"

Laon grabbed the major by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Save it, Major! _Ambient _is the key to finishing this." He released the major. "Inform me when you have something."

Polta smoothed out his uniform, too embarrassed to make eye contact with anyone. He cleared his throat and saluted. "Yes, sir."

Dr. Laon didn't watch him leave; he pinched the bridge of his nose with closed eyes.

A medic came up behind him and gently took him by his left bicep. "Sir, we need to bandage your injuries."

Laon snatched his arm away. "I'm fine. Find someone who actually needs it."

The medic pursed his lips and began walking away. "A med-kit is over there if you need it. I suggest using the bronchial inhalant; it'll force you to cough up any harmful particles you might've breathed in."

A grunt was Laon's reply; the medic took it as a grain of salt and left with his men to look for survivors. The Count removed his cloak and flapped it twice; small bits of dirt and rubble flaked against the metal.

"The situation is growing worrisome," he said.

Dr. Laon rolled his eyes. _Gee, I hadn't noticed._

"Can we still win?"

"Yes, but our window for doing so is closing," Laon replied, holding down the urge to burst into a fit of rage. "You should get somewhere safe; find a rallying party or something. I'm heading up to Communications to see where we are on the COMs."

The Count stood up and fastened his cloak. "Then I'll accompany you."

Dr. Laon growled. That was the last thing he needed. It hard enough to keep everything from going under as it was; now he had to deal with the Count breathing down his neck. He needed to set things straight right now to avoid any _confusion _the Count might have.

"Very well; but all due respect, sir, I'll need you to take a backseat to this. Leave this to me."

The Count nodded. He didn't seem disappointed or offended by the doctor's words. "I have no intention of interfering." He gestured to the doorway. "After you."

* * *

The Liger Zero hooked the Leoblaze in its side and sunk its claws in. Bit planted his feet and pulled back the controls hard. The Fuzor's grip failed, and the two Zoids plummeted from the Ultrasaurus' neck and onto its back. Bit just laid there in the cockpit, soaking up a few precious seconds of energy that was practically fleeing from his weary body; however, he would have to wait—the Leoblaze was beginning to stand _again_.

The hell born Fuzors didn't hesitate to resume their recent endeavor once the Backdraft's flagship crashed. They were bent on breaching the Ultrasaurus for a reason that continued to elude the warriors. At this point, it didn't matter what they were after; the pilots kept up their assault, come what may.

Thankful to be a simple observer, Jamie guided the Phoenix over the Ultrasaurus. He grimaced at the condition of the Battle Commission's mobile command, but he was more concerned about his allies groundside. Was that wrong, to think more of them than the sake of the Commission? Both of them had lost a great deal in this, the Commission more so. He purged the thoughts from his mind and proceeded to carry out Raven's orders. It sounded peculiar thinking that; Jamie never thought he'd be following orders that, at one point, would've killed him without an inkling of remorse or thought. But he was one of them now, and the Phoenix's pilot was fine with that.

Jamie called up his COM system and started sweep of active frequencies in the area. He was relieved to see multiple communications were online and actively broadcasting. He accessed one of the city's general frequencies and was instantly overwhelmed by a symphony of frantic voices from police officers requesting help, screaming and sobbing civilians, and wailing sirens. It was chaos down there, and Jamie was elated and concerned that people were still alive and functioning. But people were a resilient bunch; they'd do what they had to do to survive, and Jamie was surprised that he himself was still alive. Confidence was always an issue for him, but he had to lace up his big boy shoes and fight like the others.

The Ultrasaurus was directly below the Fire Phoenix now, and Jamie isolated the military-grade communiqués of the Battle Commission. Only a few channels were still up, but Jamie spammed them anyway.

"This is Jamie Hemeros of the Blitz Team hailing the Zoids Battle Commission—is anyone there?"

Static crackled, but it was better than dead air. The COM was working, albeit clearly distorted by the beating the Ultrasaurus had taken. Jamie repeated his message a few more times, feeling his gut churn every time no one responded. Was there anyone alive in there, or were they too wounded to reply?

Jamie muted his end and exhaled. He leaned forward with closed eyes. _They have to answer; someone has to, right? Did we do all this for nothing, to come this far and still lose? They won… the Backdraft won._

"_Ensign Yates reporting!_ _Good to know someone is out there."_

Jamie jerked forward in his seat and switched off the mute control. "Um, yeah, it is," he stammered. His heart accelerated. "What's your condition?"

"_We're holding on the best we can. Our wounded won't last much longer without a working… Wait one, Blitz Team. The Chairman would like to have a word with you._"

There was a break in the COM, and Jamie straightened his posture. He felt silly doing so; the Chairman couldn't see him, but the very fact he'd be speaking with the head of the Zoids Battle Commission shocked him.

A raspy, baritone of a voice boomed suddenly through the Phoenix's speakers. "_Chairman here, Blitz Team. Whom am I speaking with?_"

"Jamie Hemeros, sir."

"_Your voice is an oasis in an arid desert, son. We can't begin to express our gratitude for what you're accomplishing here_."

"Our job isn't done yet, sir. This isn't over yet. Look, you've got enemy Zoids trying to break inside. We don't know what they're after, but I'd begin to set up whatever defenses you have left."

"_We've marked 'em. Thanks for the head's up. We captured a snapshot of one of the Zoids and I've never seen a design like that. What are they? Do you know_?"

Jamie paused. He knew the Chairman might be full of questions, and he had a right to be. He didn't know what was happening or why, but there was no time to delve into the particulars; the Chairman would have to accept what Jamie would tell him.

"Sir, we promise to explain everything once this is over. Until then, just keep your head down."

"_We'll do nothing of the sort_!" the Chairman retorted. "_We've got mobile units standing by to deploy. It isn't much, but it should be enough to ease some of the pressure on you. That'll give your main forces some rest to adjust any strategic plans you might have."_

"We would appreciate that, sir," Jamie said. Finally, they'd have some support. "Listen, we took out their flagship; you should be able to locate the crash site. I might suggest sending a fraction of your forces to survey it, sir. There could be survivors ready to retaliate, but only if you can manage it."

"_We'll _make _room to manage it, son. Just survive a little bit longer; we'll have those troops out—"_

"_Oh, God—we've got incoming!_" someone shouted in the background. "_Everybody, get down; Chairman…_"

A fired missile suddenly exploded in against the Ultrasaurus' head, and fissures of cracks spider webbed along the orange hood. Jamie pulled the Fire Phoenix back, feeling the controls rattle in his hands. He barely leveled out before another missile careened past him, arced up, and detonated into the Ultrasaurus again. Hydraulic fluid sprayed out like a horizontal geyser, and the Zoid's elongated neck began to slowly fall.

"_Jamie, what just happened?_" Raven barked through the COMs. "_The Ultrasaurus just took a hit._"

The Phoenix pilot was pulled into a trance. His gray eyes were transfixed on the Commission's Zoid. Fires and secondary explosive discharges chained up and down the Zoid's neck as it fell. The Nightwise banked into Jamie's field of vision, reloaded its missiles, and pulled out.

"_Jamie!_" Raven shouted. "_Jamie, answer your friggin' COM!"_

"_It's the Backdraft,_" Yuri chimed in on Raven's channel. "_Just hacked their frequency. They're still alive. Its random chatter, but I know they ordered that strike. Jeez, it's Seraph; the strike was ordered by Seraph!_"

Raven growled over the radio. "_We'll deal with him later. Just get clear; the Ultrasaurus is coming down right on top of us!"_

"They were going to help us," Jamie uttered in a disconnected tone. "We could've won."

"_No, don't you dare get give up now, Jamie!" _Raven exclaimed. "_Get it together!"_

Jamie didn't respond and muted Raven. His ears were flooded with the panic-stricken voices of the Battle Commission's personnel inside screaming for their lives. They didn't know what to do, and Jamie felt helpless. He could only watch.

* * *

At ground level, Raven pushed the Psycho Geno Saurer as fast as it could accelerate. Chunks of flaming armor from the Ultrasaurus rained down on top of them. Bit abandoned his fight with the Leoblaze, as did Brad, Irvine, and Yuri. They scrambled outside the ever-growing shadow of the Ultrasaurus' massive collapsing neck. The Fuzors disembarked as well and raced to seek cover. Spears of metal made smoldering craters in the ground when they hit, and the colossal Zoid made a deafening, high-pitch wail as it finally hit the ground. The force of the impact hurdled dirt and bits of rubble like a tidal wave.

The ground broke apart underneath the Liger Zero and Shadow Fox; they lost their footing, fell, and were buried in a heap of rubble with the Photo Zaber. Raven tried to outgun the approaching devastation behind him, but a shard of metal caught the underside of the Geno Saurer's foot and sent it falling forward. A slab of stone smacked against Raven, crumbling his Zoid's right leg and arm. The Geno Saurer roared and buckled, succumbing to its damages and collapsed.

In time, the dust cloud cleared. The Ultrasaurus was totaled: segments of the neck were sliced open, revealing the inward tram system, compartments, and millions of tedious wiring. Fires burned and flammable fluid leaked and pooled on the ground below. Within the bridge, a few running lights illuminated enough to a few meters ahead of you, but even some of them shorted out and died. There was no movement inside, and most of the crew was either unconscious or dead.

Jamie continued his flyover, looking for _any _type of activity—friendly or foe. He didn't see anything, just mounds of rubble and burning fires. The COMs were all dead air, and there was no answer to his calls. Jamie didn't panic; they could still be alive. He landed the Fire Phoenix atop a section of the Ultrasaurus that was still intact, watching and waiting.

"_Jamie, Jamie! It's Toros – you there? We saw the Ultrasaurus go down."_

Jamie hit the transceiver. "The Backdraft took it down; there was an air strike. I-I can't see the others; they must've gotten buried. How is everything on your end?"

"_We're holding on… considering,_" Toros reported. "_Stoller made it back, and Pierce parachuted in a few minutes ago; she broke her arm, but she's okay."_

"Okay, okay—look, I'm going to keep up the search. Stay safe, Doc."

Jamie switched frequencies and took to the skies.

A pile of rubble began to shift a little ways from the Ultrasaurus, appearing to be coming to life by its bulging movements. Suddenly, like an eruption, the slabs of rock and metal rocketed into the air as the Psycho Geno Saurer lunged forward. The dust-covered Zoid tried to stand, but its weakened leg crumbled. Raven didn't force it; the Zoid was barely holding on as it was. He settled it back down and shut down some of the primary systems to conserve power. The taste of blood was prevalent in his mouth, and the pain crawled up and pounded against his right temple. He'd bitten the inside of his cheek; the wound wasn't bad, but it would take some time to heal. Raven spat out the excess blood and wiped his mouth.

At that moment, the grainy sunlight that beamed partially through the fractured cockpit suddenly faded and went dark. Raven's lavender eyes shifted; he slowly raised his head. The Energy Liger stared back at him.

Raven sighed in annoyance. "Crap."

Seraph's voice crept into the Geno Saurer. "End of the line, Raven. You, your friends—it's over. You failed."

"You're still alive, so I've got at least _one _reason to stick around," Raven said with exasperation in his voice.

Seraph made a humorless laugh. "I never took you for an optimist. Face it, Raven, it's done. Look where it's gotten you, and—regrettably—look where it's gotten Reese."

Raven's kettle nearly hissed. His very lips forming and speaking her name made him sick. He wanted to end him desperately, but he knew that wasn't possible. He was at Seraph's mercy, and Raven knew no such trait existed in him.

"Just make it quick," Raven settled. There was nothing left to fight for; Reese was dead, the Battle Commission was probably dead by now anyway, so why fight it? "I've suffered enough for one day."

"I'm about to," Seraph told him. The Energy Liger's Gungnir Horn sparked with volts of electricity and began to charge. "So long, Ra—"

A laser blade speared the Energy Liger through its core, and the Zoid cried out in an earsplitting screech. Raven covered his ears and pinched his eyes shut. The last thing Raven heard was Seraph emit a guttural scream as the glowing laser blade lunged through the Energy Liger's cockpit and fired its attached weapon. The Zoid's head was vaporized like glass and slowly toppled over with a smoldering stump for a head. Raven shook in his seat as the Energy Liger hit the ground. He lowered his arms from his face, adjusting his eyes to the fading sunlight as a figure motioned before him—the blue Blade Liger.


	45. Resurgence

**Chapter XLIV:**

**—Resurgence—**

**第44章：復活**

* * *

Raven recalled the first time he'd met Van Flyheight. It felt like ages ago, so far back in time that it didn't even seem real. He was simply resting with his eyes skyward when Van and Fiona suddenly sprinted past him. He wondered what their story was, why they were running and such. Raven didn't pay them any mind whatsoever; they were irrelevant, an insignificant spec on his radar that was ignored. But that woeful Zoid pilot would eventually gain skill and become his most formable rival.

He remembered their first battle, too. It was an excruciatingly boring encounter. The boy lacked coordination and strategic combative reasoning, despite having a Shield Liger that, if used properly, _could've _made the fight interesting. But the kid was resilient and had heart; he continued to improve, and this culminated in Van nearly killing him. The horrific scar in his palm was a constant reminder that Van wasn't to be underestimated anymore.

And now here Van was defying Raven's understanding _again_. He was, without a doubt, the most difficult human being to terminate; and for an assassin, an enemy you couldn't kill would forever give you problems. Enemies in their graves would just have to wait for old age to end Van Flyheight, because it seemed nothing else worked. Raven never thought—after their brutal history—that he would be so relieved to see Van again… and alive.

The Blade Liger turned aside from the remains of the Energy Liger and stared at the Psycho Geno Saurer. The look was so intense that Raven thought the Zoid was peering _through _him. A video screen choked with static and lag materialized in front of him; Van was on the other end and looked as if he'd been massaged by a cheese grater. Dried blood clung to his face and tattered clothing, and Raven wasn't quite sure it _was _Van until he spoke.

"Raven – are you alright? Are you injured?"

The question still unnerved Raven. He so used to associating Van with opposition and violence that any kindness shown toward him was completely alien. It would be a _long _time before he would properly adjust.

"I'm fine," he finally answered. "We thought you were dead. A lot has happened since then."

Van's dark eyes broke contact with Raven's roved about. Raven guessed he was surveying the city, or lack thereof.

"I can see that. Well, willing to fill me in?"

Raven didn't know where to begin, actually. So _much _had happened over the past few hours that compiling it into a brief summary seemed overwhelming in the least. The most obvious sight was the condition of the city; it was so wrecked and filled with such heavy smoke that it gave the sky an overcast-like appearance. The sun would breach through occasionally, but for the bulk of the time, it was a haze for the most part.

"The Commission took out the majority of the Backdraft's aerial forces," Raven began to inform. "That cleared out the most of 'em, but that was until the Fuzors seized the orbital satellites and practically lasered the whole friggin' city… the Commission's Ultrasaurus, too. We lost a good amount of civilians. I don't know how many are dead, but I can only assume it's no small figure."

Van wanted to throw up. Raven's words punched him in his gut hard. Things might've been different if he hadn't blacked out; if only he'd beaten Seraph. At first glance, it Van wondered if _any _civilians had survived. He knew some might've been clinging to life somewhere, but it was hard to tell through the level of destruction. And what about the Battle Commission? They got attacked, too! How many people did _they _lose? Their own weapons used against them. How can you come back for that?

"Do we know if any of them survived the assault, the Battle Commission, I mean?" Van had to know. If they were all dead, they would've failed.

Raven grimaced on-screen as his shifted in the cockpit. He was obvious pain from what Van could see, seeing that the Psycho Geno Saurer looked as if it went through a can opener. But why was he piloting the Geno Saurer? That was Reese's Zoid. Did something happen to the Geno Breaker, or Shadow? Van didn't want to overwhelm Raven with too many questions; he was under enough stress.

"They're alive, at least some of them. I can't speak for the entire crew. They're lucky the Ultrasaurus was able to take the punishment; any lesser Zoid would've been melted down to a puddle. Jamie was able to get in contact with the Chairman, but I don't how much longer they can hang on. The Fuzors was adamant about getting inside. They want something; I just don't what at the moment."

"What about us? Did we lose anyone?" Van didn't want to ask that question, but he was more afraid of the answer than anything else. And the fact that Raven was taking his time to respond made him worry even more so. Oh, God – had the Blitz Team been killed? Or Irvine? Or Moonbay? Van _needed _Raven to tell him.

Raven sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. His jaw muscles clinched with glassy eyes. "Viper and Dyson were the first to go down. Tobias is okay, injured, but alive. Stoller and Pierce are out, but only because their Zoids got wrecked. They made it back to the Hover Cargo with the others. And, uh…" He bit his bottom lip. "Reese was killed. She's dead. Everyone else is okay; they're still fighting."

Van felt like he'd been hit again, but not in his gut, in his heart. Through all the hell they'd been through, he expected—if anyone—that Raven _and _Reese would make it out somehow. They were both strong, as if nothing in the outside could touch them. And now she was dead. Van didn't know what to say, how to comfort. He'd never seen Raven display _any _outside emotion, save for rage. But now he was looking a broken man that was shattered to his very core. Van lauded him for that, to keep fighting knowing he'd lost _everything_.

"Raven, I-I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." His response was cold, unfeeling. "Look, I'm not one to wallow in sorrow, so just do me a favor and wipe these bastards off the face of this planet! Can you do that?"

Van met Raven's lifeless eyes. He knew, despite all that had happened, that were was still some humanity left in him; and Van would do _everything _in his power to make sure Raven had a future to experience that.

"No, _I_ can't… but _we _can."

The Blade Liger hunched down and opened its visor to the cockpit. Van pointed his thumb over his right shoulder, gesturing to the empty seat behind him.

"Doesn't make much sense to head into this alone."

Raven wasn't quite sure what to say, but he figured it was best not to say anything—maybe he just didn't want to. He unbuckled the harness, hit the emergency canopy release, and dropped out of the Zoid. After crawling out from under the Geno Saurer, Raven turned around and pressed his hand against the Zoid's snout. He decided he'd leave his heart in this Zoid, to leave it where Reese would be. She would take care of it as she took care of him.

"It's yours now," he whispered to himself.

Raven jogged to the Blade Liger and climbed inside. He eased down in the secondary seat, apprehensive about sitting where Fiona had. He felt like he didn't belong, as if sitting behind Flyheight was a privilege to those only in the inner-circle of heroes. From Raven's perspective, he would _never _reach a point where he'd allow his former enemy to seat behind him. But maybe that was just how Van was; maybe he had truly buried the hatchet and allowed himself to trust his rival. Raven chalked it up to just that and strapped himself in. The screens behind Van's seat lit up as a pair of secondary controls protruded from the sides.

"If push comes to shove, you'll need to help me out back there. Familiarize yourself with the controls if you need to. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Raven replied. "I'm ready."

* * *

Dr. Laon had been waiting a considerable amount of time now, and impatience was about to get the better of him. It had been over twenty minutes since techs were able to squeeze out enough amps to contact both Ambient _and _Seraph. The latter had yet to report in, and this infuriated Laon. His orders were quite simple—contact the Fuzors and ordered them terminate all personnel of the Battle Commission that were targeted. He just simply needed to _report _what happened. Was that too difficult? Granted, the Blitz Team would possibly interfere, but that was no credible excuse.

The second issue was Ambient. He'd given him the most important message of all, and that was to regroup with the Fuzors and begin the final stage. It was their key to winning, but Dr. Laon had no clue where the organoid was. The manipulation device he'd crafted for Ambient allowed his whereabouts to be tracked, but after the crash, _that _system went down as well. He could've been anywhere—circling the battlefield, under a pile of rubble; there was no telling. They couldn't monitor anything in this mess. The Count, however, had remained surprisingly silent throughout the whole ordeal. He mostly shifted from vantage point to vantage point to keep an eye on things, but overall, he allowed Laon to do his work. The Zoids scientists would occasionally steal a look to make sure the Count was still there.

Laon supposed the Backdraft's leader was panicking inside, despite his outward emotions that he kept tightly buttoned down. Come to think of it, Dr. Laon had never known the Count to even raise his voice. That took strict control, and that was something Laon desperately needed and envied. Patience, though, would have to come later. For now, Laon _needed _to know what was going on, and he wasn't going to survey the battle from inside the wreckage. There was too much death going on, anyway.

"I'm heading outside. Keep as many systems running as long as you can."

"Sir, I wouldn't advise that," one of the ops officers warned. "It's highly unstable—secondary explosions, a weak structure, stray rounds; you could be killed. It's too dangerous."

Dr. Laon turned and looked straight at the officer. "And I advise _you _to stay out of my way. Count…"

The Count turned to face the scientist.

"You can join me if you'd like. A bit of fresh air could do us some good," Laon suggested.

"Indeed," the Count replied.

The two departed from the Operations deck, traveling through the bowels of what was left of the Hammerhead. They passed through scorched maintenance tunnels that had since been cleared to use. The tunnels were the only source to get around the ship as the main corridors were obstructed by debris and oxygen-rich flames. Dr. Laon and the Count would stop ever so often as the tunnels vibrated from distant explosions. A few of the maintenance tunnels had collapsed from the weighty debris sitting on top of them, so the two kept moving at a snail's pace.

They eventually made it outside, being instantly hit by a flash of filtered sunlight. There was a smell, too—burning metal, smoke that stung the nostrils, and a hint of human remains. The Ultrasaurus was in clear sight now, and the two men could—just barely—make out the outlines of the Fuzors and their nuisance of an enemy. It wasn't what the Count envisioned, but that didn't stop him from soaking in the moment.

"Would you call this a beautiful sight, doctor?"

Laon raised an eyebrow. "No, I wouldn't."

"I suppose you wouldn't," the Count went on, "but you will."

"I'm sure," Laon uttered. "Look, Count – in case this goes south, you should get out. You can make an escape amidst the chaos; it'll be easy to slip away."

"Are you suggesting we're going to lose?" The Count never looked at him; he simply kept his eyes forward and seemed to study the scene intensely.

"It's simply a contingency."

"I've spent two years hiding, shut up in that God-forsaken mountain base. Just sitting there… waiting, watching; and now we're finally here. I fully expect to see this through, Laon; no more running, no more hiding."

Dr. Laon understood and didn't push the issue. If this was going to be their final stand, after everything they'd accomplished, running away would be in vain. But it troubled Laon to know just how _far _the Count was willing to go. If he died today—if _all _of them perished—there would be nothing left to build from, and there'd be no resurgence afterwards, either. All their chips were poured into his one moment, and Dr. Laon hoped the sinking feeling in his gut would fade. It, or course, wouldn't.

* * *

Yuri had had enough! In all his years as an illustrious arms dealer, there was a reason he'd given up on Zoid's battles at his age—it was clearly for the young and spirited. Now he was wedged in a life or death match against a Zoid that, before now, he didn't even think would be worthy for parts. He was wrong, definitely wrong.

The Mosasledge had clamped its elongated jaws around the Photo Zaber's right frontal ankle and drove it into the ground with pulsating thrusters. Yuri dug the Zaber's claws into the Fuzor's face, brutally mauling the thing until it released him. He countered with a quick jab to the Mosasledge's mid-section, clearing a few meters between them. Cautionary lights blinked on his console, pinpointing the severe damage inflicted on the ankle. The Zoid was now impaired and incapable moving properly without a limp. Running was now out of the question, and that included evasive maneuvers as well.

Yuri felt himself growing tired and unable to keep up. He made a quick survey of the battlefield, watching Bit Cloud hold his own against the Leoblaze. The kid was _still _holding on after all this time. Yuri was just happy he found something to do with all his energy. The boy was a handful to deal with when his was younger—inquisitive, adventurous; they were just a few of the kid's traits that didn't give Yuri a heart attack. And then there was Brad and Irvine; the Unenlagia had their number, but the two young men did their best to fight the swift Fuzor. Yep, Zoid battles was a young person's game.

_Shut your aging trap_, Yuri argued with himself. _You can rest when you're dead. _

The Mosasledge was coming back for more. Yuri held his ground and waited. The Mosasledge came charging in, chainsaw tail revving. When the Fuzor moved uncomfortably close, Yuri fired the Photo Zaber's three-shot shock cannon at point blank range. The rounds hit the Mosasledge dead center and sent the Zoid's body rolling back. But the Fuzor's tail went against the Photo Zaber's face in the wake of its fall. The chainsaw's teeth shredded its facial armor, pierced the cockpit, and removed one of its fangs. Sparks bled from the Zoid's face as it drooled a clear fluid from its mouth. Yuri's side was stitched with shrapnel; he spat out a mouthful blood and grimaced with reddened teeth. The Photo Zaber sunk to the ground, wheezing a guttural, high-pitched whimper.

Yuri examined his wounds: his clothing was bloodstained with dozens of puncture marks that traveled from his hip to his shoulder. His breathing became labored; one of his lungs was pierced and had collapsed. The rest of the shrapnel was embedded just under the skin, but they went deep enough to cause light bleeding. He wouldn't bleed out, thankfully.

_And to think I'd die comfortably!_

Bit's COM pinged, just as he'd evaded a vicious strike laser claw assault from the Leoblaze. The second he took his eyes off the Fuzor to check who'd contacted him, the enemy Zoid's glowing claws slashed across the Liger Zero's back, tearing out one of its ion boosters before sprinting back toward the Ultrasaurus. Bit exploded in a sharp burst of anger, cooled, then accessed his COM.

"Yeah, Yuri – what's up?"

"_Took a bad hit, kid; looks like I'm out._"

Bit sighed. Their numbers were dwindling as it was, and without Yuri, it would be up to him, Brad and Irvine to fight. Raven was gone and Van had been gone since the beginning. The realization that they might lose started to become more and more possible to Bit. They weren't outnumbered, but a machine's endurance could outperform a human any day of the week. Bit imagined they'd give out from pure exhaustion and later be picked off by the Fuzors. This couldn't be how it was going to end.

"That's okay, Yuri. Can you make it back to the Hover Cargo?"

Yuri's breathing accelerated, and Bit could sense something wasn't quite right. "_I don't think so, kid. Got a bit of a problem here. I'm not making it out of this one, so I'm gonna need you to take the reins. You can do it._"

"No, you hang on!" Bit exclaimed. "I'm coming to get you. I can get you back to the transporter and Doc can patch you up."

"_Let's not get all hysterical now, boy._" Yuri struggled to laugh. "_You know how I feel about sentiment._" He paused to catch his breath. "_Look, I don't need to tell you that you can do this…_"

"Yuri, I'm just one guy. I can't—"

"_Don't give me that crap! You're not alone. If you give up—after all this—I'll never bloody forgive you. I want you to win; save the world, get the girl, and all that other stuff that'll make you great. Don't waste it by throwing in the towel. I taught you better than that."_

The channel went dead, and Yuri forced himself to look away from the Liger Zero. He couldn't stomach looking at the kid, imaging his face and those emerald eyes probably glistening with tears. But underneath that comedic, sarcastic exterior, Bit was a strong kid; he never cried much, and Yuri never recalled him doing so. What he said to Bit needed to be said. He'd be okay. Yeah, he'd be…

A stabbing pain sunk deep into Bit's chest as he saw the Mosasledge fire one of its torpedoes into the Photo Zaber's head. In a fiery heap, the headless Zoid crumbled to the ground, imploded from its unstable core, and began to slowly burn down.

Bit's lips trembled as his face flushed red, the flames of Yuri's Zoid flickering in his eyes. An uncontrollable rage boiled inside of him, burning white-hot. How many… How many more people did the Backdraft have to take away? The people of city, Reese, and now Yuri.

_I-I should've said no,_ Bit waged against himself. _I should have told him to stay. This was our fight, not yours, Yuri! Why couldn't you understand that? Why couldn't you just leave it to us? You took care of me, raised me; and now you're gone._

Bit glared aggressively at the Mosasledge, the fleeing Leoblaze, and the battling Unenlagia. They weren't Zoids, they were monsters; and they warranted total destruction along with _everyone _affiliated with them—Dr. Laon, the Count, Seraph!

_I'll kill them. I'll kill every last one of them!_

Bit's rage funneled down into the Liger Zero, the two of them seeming to be renewed. The world around them blacked out, having only a trio of solitary targets in their sights that begged—no, pleaded—to be exterminated. Images of raw detail of how he would slowly and purposely dismantle the Fuzors piece by piece replayed over and over again in Bit's mind. He crept the Liger in closer, sprung him into a sprint, and primed his claws for attack.

It was then, out of the blue, the Blade Liger dropped down in front of him. Bit immediately snapped back into reality… or was it? Was it really the Blade Liger he was seeing? It must've been a hallucination; there was no other explanation.

"Bit – boy, am I glad to see you!"

The Zero's pilot heard the voice, but it had yet to register. It wasn't until Van's face appeared before Bit that he was able to grasp that it was actually _him_. He'd been gone for so long that even his appearance didn't do him enough justice to confirm who he was. Even Zeke had his fair share of nicks and dings. It didn't matter what he looked like now; he was _alive_, and that meant Yuri's death wouldn't _dare _be in vain.

"Just when I thought we'd seen the last of Van Flyheight," Bit grinned, the rage still prevalent but controlled.

Van smirked. _"What can I say – I've got nine lives."_

_ "Probably seven and a half by now_," Raven muttered.

_ "Bit, Bit – can you hear me?"_ Brad radioed. "_Whatever… look, the Unenlagia and Mosasledge are moving out. They just stopped fighting!_ _How's everything on your end with the Leoblaze?"_

"It moved off, too. Brad, you won't believe who just showed up."

Brad scoffed. "_God, maybe?"_

"Vanand Raven!"

_"Wait, Van's alive?" _Irvine chimed in.

"Yeah, that's right," Bit told them. "Regroup on me. We'll figure out what's going on."

The Shadow Fox and Lightning Saix hurried along, appearing through black smoke that roiled up from—regrettably—the Photo Zaber. Brad and Irvine's Zoids were just as battle worn as the others, with the Saix even missing sections of its armor. They parked their Zoids just outside the Liger Zero and Blade Liger, meeting in a crude oval.

"You're certainly a sight for sore eyes, Van," Irvine exhaled. He'd been holding his breath every time he thought about Van, whether he was alive or not. Now that he was _here_, Irvine felt he could finally breathe.

"I'm not alone; Raven's in here with me," Van announced to them.

The pilots didn't say anything at first. Irvine, for one, was so accustomed to seeing Fiona sitting behind Van that he found it hard to form words. The two had certainly reached a point where they could trust each other. Irvine didn't think that was possible.

"Uh, that's great. Wait…" Irvine got a head count—himself, Bit, Brad, Van, Raven; their numbers weren't adding up. "Where's Yuri?"

"He's dead." Bit had to force himself to say it; he wouldn't be able to say it, otherwise. "Mosasledge killed him."

Brad hit the side of the cockpit with his fist. He dropped his head in his throbbing hand. "He wasn't responding to his COMs. I should've know something was wrong, but I—"

"We can grieve later, all of us," Bit said with pain mounting in his throat. He looked at Van, finding it even harder to tell him about Fiona. It was his responsibility to keep her safe, and now she was a captive again. "Van, there's something you need to know about Fiona…"

Van nodded slowly with folded lips. "She's in danger, I know."

Bit's forehead wrinkled. "You do?"

"Yeah, she contacted me somehow. She said she needed my help. We have to find her before—"

"Shut it, Flyheight… I'm picking up something on radar," Raven interjected. "It's too small to be a Zoid; at least an average sized one."

Van scanned the empty, cloudless sky. He didn't see anything. Was it that small?

"I don't see…"

A crimson bullet suddenly passed overhead, banked right, and began circling back.

Raven leaned forward. "See it now?"

The pilots tracked the miniscule figure until it stopped and perched atop the fallen neck of the Ultrasaurus.

Van locked it and zoomed in for a better visual. His face steeled. "Ambient."

The organoid stared ominously at the five pilots as he whisked his thick tail from side to side. In that moment, to the warrior's dismay, the Fuzors reappeared and took their places beside Ambient. Van didn't like where this was possibly going, and his reservations were correct. The organoid, seemingly staring directly at the Blade Liger, wore a devilish grin as his purposely opened his segmented chest and revealed Fiona within him.

Van's dark eyes expanded. "Fiona!"

The Zoidian's body hung lifeless inside the organoid's body, being firmly embraced by dozens of metal tentacles. It was then, though, that Fiona's head began to slowly rise. Her once large, soulful eyes appeared dead and abnormal. That wasn't Fiona; it couldn't be. Van _knew _her, and that _wasn't _Fiona. What had they done to her?

"_Leave._"

Van heard her whispering voice again. It was just like before, when she was calling him to save her. She was in his head again, and everything around him went dead silent, just as it did before.

"_Leave this place._"

Van held her uninhabited gaze. He whispered, "Fiona. I can save you. Let me save you."

"_Don't save me. Kill me!"_

* * *

**Neo's Note: **A quicker update this time. I'm currently focusing on ending this story in the next few chapters. Granted, I said that five or six chapters ago, writing this story has been both a thrill and a pain. I'm really thankful for all your support so far, the followers, reviewers... I love you all and hope you stick around for the ending.

**-NeoAurora**


	46. The Matrix Dragon

**Chapter XLV:**

**—The Matrix Dragon****—**

章：マトリックスドラゴン

* * *

Jamie had always been fascinated with Zoids. The biomechanical lifeforms had captured his attention for as long as he could remember. Their genesis, their minds and personalities; Jamie studied all of that. And to know that he was now the tactical commander for one of the most renowned Zoids teams on Zi often overwhelmed with joy. It troubled the young that, in the past few hours, all of that joy was simply a memory he'd probably never visit again. He'd seen too much, and Jamie had wished to God that he hadn't. And what transpired below himself and Pierce would only deepen his mental anguish.

Ambient sealed his chest, securing Fiona tightly inside of him. His body was transfigured into a sliver of light and took to flight. The Nightwise flew over, connecting with the organoid as he fused with it.

Raven, for one, never took the Fuzors seriously as far as their abilities were concerned. He was more positive that Dr. Laon had failed in creating Zoid with the capability to fuse together and become one. The technology just wasn't there yet. But Raven would have to eat his words, and so did everyone else who doubted the genius of Dr. Laon.

The Nightwise vented a harsh light from its body, so much that the pilots had to partially shield their eyes. Groundside, the Leoblaze, Unenlagia, and Mosasledge began radiating the same light as they seemed to be drawn to the Nightwise in mid-air. Their armor and limbs connected to their segmented core suddenly disassembled floated around the Nightwise's central core like moons orbiting a planet.

The back of the Unenlagia that held its drone-operated cockpit moved into the center as its leg merged with the Nightwises'. They connected to either side of the Unenlagia's center with a flash of sparks. The segmented center of the Leoblaze was next; it reconfigured its sections of shifting metal until it latched onto the back of the Nightwise's own body. Arms made up of both the Unenlagia and the Leoblaze with the Mosasledge's torpedo launchers interlocked with the main body that was taking shape. The tail of the Mosasledge drilled into the rear of mass as the Nightwise's wings attached to its back; and lastly, the head and neck of the Unenlagia finished off the beast. Its body suddenly convulsed. A ring of light spun over it, washing away its multicolored armor into a shimmering sapphire.

The hybrid Zoid raised its head—its orange eyes burning with an intense light—and unleashed an earth-shattering roar. Dr. Laon could only stand in utter disbelief—he'd done it. The many hours of research and planning, the anguish failed tests, the money, and the stress of acquiring Ambient and Fiona. It all had finally culminated to this very moment; Laon felt that he—at last—could rest. He'd done the impossible. By his side, the Count was just as astonished and taken aback. He, like most, had doubts whether or not Dr. Laon's elaborate creations would live up to their expectations. All evidence, however, pointed to the contrary. Banished were the inclinations of falling to the efforts of the Blitz team and their ancient allies! The Backdraft could—no, _would_—be victorious on this day.

"You should name it," proposed the Count.

Dr. Laon looked over at him as he eased back into reality. A name? He hadn't thought that far ahead, but this was a perfect as any. Four Zoids becoming one, and the one originating from the four. Something from which another originates… It hit Laon—a matrix. Yes, a matrix!

"The Matrix Dragon," he settled.

The Count smirked. "You will become a legend, Dr. Laon. You will become a legend."

* * *

The Matrix Dragon slowly descended from the sky, levitating a few inches from the ground. Particles of dirt swirled underneath it like a miniature typhoon. The pilots just stared at the Zoid, stricken with pause. Had this been a new technology for the world to appreciate, the hybrid Zoid before them would've been a monumental accomplishment. The pilots wished they could feel that way. Instead, it only brought them further dread. They were worn down, softened up. There was nothing left, just fumes of energy that were quickly fading. Who knew what untold power this Zoid possessed?

Van Flyheight, for one, didn't care. He'd fight to his last breath. Fiona was inside that beast somewhere, and he'd do _anything _to free her. But did she _want _to be freed? Why was she telling him to kill her? He could never do that, let alone think about it. Maybe that wasn't Fiona, just some wayward hallucination running amuck in his head. Van didn't know for sure, but what he _was _sure of what was in front of him. He didn't know what it was capable of, but it wasn't going down by itself.

"We have to make our move. We strike first; it's our only chance."

"That doesn't guarantee anything," Raven advised. "It's going to take more than brawn to take this thing down."

"Yeah, then what do you suggest?" Irvine tuned in on the open channel. "They gave us enough hell when they were separate; _now _they've combined into something worse!"

"They're still the same Zoids," Bit highlighted. "It's just one of them now."

"Yeah, and there was just _one _Deathsaurer," Raven grunted.

"Well, this isn't the Deathsaurer, but the same principal applies," Van said. "If we work together, we can beat this thing."

"But what about Fiona?" Irvine inquired. "She's in that thing! If we damage it, we might…"

Van sighed. He couldn't think about it. One hesitation is all it took for you to lose your advantage and fall prey to your enemy. "We'll solve that issue when we get to it. For now… let's just stay alive long enough to figure it out. Jamie—"

_"Yeah, I read you." _

"We'll need your A-game on this one, so you gotta dig deep, pal," Van prepared him. "You ready for this?"

_"I'm ready. Just tell me when."_

"Good, and that goes for everyone else. One last fight."

"One last fight," Bit and Irvine echoed.

Raven tightened his harness, anticipating the worse. It wasn't the way he expected it to go, with him sitting Van of all people. He preferred being in his _own _Zoid with Reese by his side; but Reese was dead and his Geno Breaker was totaled. All he had left was Shadow, but the organoid was looking after Dr. Toros and the others. Raven wished he was here.

Zeke suddenly across his field of vision and fused with the Blade Liger. Raven felt the sensation through his body as the silver organoid connected itself with Flyheight's Zoid.

Van turned his head, giving Raven a partial view of his profile. "Hang on."

Flyheight kicked the Blade Liger into a rapid charge toward the Matrix Dragon. The Liger Zero, Lightning Saix and Shadow Fox pulled into wedge formation behind him as the Fire Phoenix dove to make its aerial assault. All the while, however, the Matrix Dragon had yet to move. It continued remain stationary, harmlessly floating above the ground as if it wasn't threatened. But it wasn't until the Blade Liger got within striking distance did the Zoid react.

Van didn't see it move, not really. It was so quick, so mind boggling fast that its movements weren't even a blur; its actions just… happened. In a nanosecond, the Matrix Dragon had already made contact. It pushed the Blade Liger's head into the ground, leaped over to the grab the Lightning Saix, and flung it into the Liger Zero and the Shadow Fox. Two seconds barely elapsed and the three Zoids were already flattened on the ground.

The Fire Phoenix dove in with guns blazing, pelting the ground around the hybrid Zoid with pulse laser. The Matrix Dragon swung around, sidestepped one of the superheated rounds, and took to flight before Jamie could react to its movements. It unleashed a vicious uppercut to the Phoenix's jaw; the vibrations send thousands of hairline cracks across the Zoid's beak, and Jamie's insides felt like they were spun through a washing machine. His nose began to bleed, splattering the warm liquid across his cheeks and mouth. The Matrix Dragon suddenly spun around, slicing off one of the Phoenix's beam cannons with its chainsaw tail before it took off toward the Ultrasaurus.

The pilots below slowly recovered from their _brief _encounter, stunned that they were outmatched so quickly without even putting up a fight. That Zoid was something powerful.

"Its speed is unreal," Bit commented. "It didn't even see it move."

"It has the combined the knowledge of all of us, including the four separate attributes of the Fuzors," Brad added on. "It's a supercomputer with guns. We can't beat that."

"Save the self-pity talk!" Irvine barked. "It's headed for the Ultrasaurus; it'll kill what's left of the crew!"

"Irvine's right," Van agreed. "Let's move! Jamie – do you read?"

A groaning voice answered him with static interference. "_Yeah._"

"Jamie, keep that thing from the Ultrasaurus! Just distract it; we're on our way."

"_It packs a huge punch, Van. I wouldn't recommend getting too close."_

"Yeah, we know." Van muted his COM.

"It's too fast for conventional warfare," Raven regretted to say, "and close quarters is out of the equation. It has an aerial advantage, so that make us obsolete."

Van headed for the Ultrasaurus. "Well, Jamie can't do it alone."

"Then we have to level the playing field – keep it on the ground somehow."

"And I don't suppose you have a gameplan for that?"

"Provoke it," Raven assumed. "_Force _it to come to us, and when it does, we strike as hard as can. It'll fly away if it's threatened, so we'll only have a small window."

Van wasn't convinced, but it was better than nothing. "And this could work?"

Raven shrugged. "It's a theory."

Van exhaled. "Then let's give it a shot."

* * *

The Matrix Dragon dove into the command center of the Ultrasaurus, flipped forward, and skidded to a stop as it hit the floor. The surviving crew froze in place, torn between either running for cover or sticking around to see what happened next. They didn't know whether the Zoid was on their side or not. They'd never seen anything like it. The Chairman, for one, couldn't place where the Zoid originated from. Its design was unlike anything he'd ever set his eyes upon. He prayed it was an ally, maybe a Zoid with Blitz Team had tucked under their sleeve. That, though, was wishful thinking as the Zoid primed its weapons and began to fire at every moving being in sight.

"Get the Chairman out of here!" Lieutenant Xavier screamed. "Yates, evac him to the lower decks!"

Ensign Yates helped the Chairman to his feet. "Let's go, sir. C'mon, move!"

Lieutenant Xavier dropped down behind an overturned console station, drew his sidearm, and fired three quick shots into the Matrix Dragon. The rounds harmlessly bounced off the Zoid's armor, and it did nothing but give away the Lieutenant's position.

The Matrix Dragon aimed its dual wrist-mounted AZ Handguns and ravaged Xavier's general area. Fist-sized rounds stitched the walls and chewed up the metal. Lieutenant Xavier got low and covered his head. He forced his eyes open, watching Yates struggle to get the Chairman out with the bombardment of gunfire. As quick as he could move, the Weapons Officer shuffled from cover to cover. The floor was slick with blood with officers who's been reduced to paste from being slotted by the Zoid's gunfire. He dove behind one of the metal barricades, relived to see Lieutenant Dawes there. Her face and neck was smeared with blood that wasn't her own. A dying junior analyst was laying her arms; the young officer had taken a round through her abdomen, and she was fading fast.

A stray round sparked against the wall behind them. Lieutenant Xavier pulled Dawes down and shielded her from the falling debris.

"Jennifer, we have to move… we're evacuating!"

Lieutenant Dawes clutched the cold hands of the officer in her lap. She looked up at Xavier with a reddened face and streaming tears. "I can't leave her."

"She's gone, Jennifer!" Xavier painfully shouted. "Run! We have to—"

The Fire Phoenix flew in and crashed into the Matrix Dragon, slamming it into the wall above Lieutenants Xavier and Dawes. Jamie secured the Phoenix's claws over the Matrix Dragon's chest, pinning the aggressive Zoid down for as long as he could muster.

"Get clear!" Jamie yelled through the external speakers. "Go, get out of here!"

Lieutenant Xavier grabbed Dawes and pulled her after him until they reached Ensign Yates and the Chairman. The Matrix Dragon set its sights on the Chairman, its target. It grabbed the Fire Phoenix by its wings for leverage, pressed its feet against its chest, and shoved the Phoenix away.

Ensign Yates watched the Fire Phoenix tumbled across the bridge, taking with it the officer's stations. He turned around and hefted the Chairman to the exit, calling the elevator.

"Elevator's out, kid!" the Chairman stammered. "Use the stairs."

"Can you make it?" Yates asked him.

"Just go!" the Chairman exclaimed.

The Matrix Dragon fired an explosive round above the elevator doors, blowing Yates and the Chairman back onto the bridge floor. They rolled to the menacing Zoid's feet, and Yates could feel his right arm separate at the shoulder. A crewmember went to retrieve him, but his body exploded into a shower of blood across the Ensign from a fired round. Yates rolled over onto his left arm, dragging his limp right arm behind him as he crawled over to the Chairman.

The Fire Phoenix intervened again to the Matrix Dragon's dismay. Yates pulled the Chairman away from the fighting Zoids, his adrenaline through the roof. He was running on auto-pilot now, just moving from point A to point B.

Jamie sunk the Phoenix's claws into the Fuzor, flew up, and crashed it into the ceiling. The Matrix Dragon roared and wrenched its way free.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The hybrid Zoid fired a torpedo point blank into the Fire Phoenix, blowing it clear across the command center.

Jamie grimaced and rotated his throbbing shoulder. _Wait, did that Zoid just talk? No, I know that voice. I was coming from inside. Fiona?_

The Matrix Dragon propelled itself toward the Fire Phoenix, its fury erupting.

Jamie toggled the controls and fled. "Come and get me!" He exited the Ultrasaurus with the Matrix Dragon following in pursuit.

With the bridge clear, Lieutenant Xavier holstered his sidearm and stammered over to the Chairman who was beginning to come around. Ensign Yates was still by his side, having the Chairman's head elevated in his lap.

The Weapons Officer sunk to his knees beside Yates. "How is he?"

"He's… he's okay." Yate's voice was trembling, and his hands must've received the same memo.

Xavier rested his bloody hand on the Ensign's shoulder. "Are _you _okay?"

Yates exuded an edgy laugh. "Never better." He met Xavier's cold eyes. "What was that thing, sir?"

"I don't know," the Lieutenant remarked. He wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "It's gone for now, so let's just get everybody…"

A COM headset nearby thundered out a booming and distressed voice. Xavier crawled away from Yates to retrieve it. He set it over his ear and adjusted the mouthpiece.

"This is Weapons Officer Lieutenant James Xavier of Bridge Control. Is someone trying to access this channel? How copy?"

"_Hangar C reporting in, Lieutenant. We got those doors blown open. Ready to mobilize Zoid units._"

Lieutenant Xavier leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the floor. That was the best news he'd heard in a while, and it was _well _overdue. He wouldn't fret, though; they could fight back now.

"Copy that, Hangar C—roll 'em out. And be advised, we have a highly volatile enemy contact… classification unknown. _Extreme _caution is necessary."

_"Understood, Bridge Control. Rolling out!"_

* * *

The Blade Liger leaped up on the spacious back of the Ultrasaurus, followed closely by the Liger Zero, Shadow Fox and Lightning Saix. Runway strips and landing zones were marked in white across the length of the Zoid's immense back. There would be plenty of space to battle the fused Zoid if need be. Van looked down the length of the Ultrasaurus fallen neck; it was a straight shot to the command center. He hoped there were at least _some _survivors. What Fiona said to him entered into his mind again. He just couldn't blot it out. How could she _not _want to be saved? It had to have been Ambient; he must've been controlling her somehow.

"Van," Raven alerted. "Up high."

Van peered up; Jamie had his hands full with the Matrix Dragon bearing down on him. The Zoid was remarkably agile, matching the Fire Phoenix move for move without breaking its speed. Jamie wouldn't be able to outmaneuver it much longer.

"I can't get a shot," Van tensed. "We're out of range."

"Maybe not," Raven surmised. He transferred the COMs to the rear seat. "Jamie, it's Raven. Can you bring that thing we're us? Just get it low enough for us to fight it."

"_Then I'm coming in_," Jamie agreed._ "Get ready; I'll be coming in fast._"

Van turned around in his seat. "You said we'd have a small window. I can't hit a target moving that fast."

"Anticipation's the key," Raven counseled. "It's just like firing a lead shot. The target's already moving, just intercept it."

Van was noticeably apprehensive. "We could hurt Fiona."

"Fiona's not on our side anymore, Van!" Raven barked. "She and Ambient… they're powering that thing, and this could get a whole lot worse if we do nothing."

"She told me to kill her," Van voiced softly.

Raven's forehead wrinkled. "What?"

"_Look alive!_" Jamie shouted. "_I'm coming in and it's right on my tail._"

By the time Van looked up, the Fire Phoenix had already flown by with the Matrix Dragon closing the gap. But there, just before they cleared the flight deck, a round exploded against the Fuzor and sent it crashing on the deck below.

"Don't expect any commendation for that," Raven mumbled. "You got lucky."

"I… I didn't do anything," Van confessed. He didn't even recall placing his Zoid in position. "Who took the shot?"

"It wasn't us," Brad assured, speaking for Bit and Irvine.

Van looked to his left and right. "Then who…"

"_Stand down, Blitz Team_," a commanding voice ordered.

The four pilots ceased and desisted. They turned around as an onyx-armored Mk. II Gojulas reloaded its supercannons. The empty, watermelon-sized shells _clanged _off the flight deck before a platoon of Shield Ligers and Command Wolves that were positioned behind the Gojulas.

A man smeared in soot with greasy coveralls flicked on Van's central screen. He looked like he'd been through hell and then some; but he his dark eyes were alert and shimmering with frustration and grief.

"I'm Chief Warrant Officer Vashti. State your name, warrior."

Van swallowed. "Flyheight. Van Flyheight."

Vashti managed a faint laughed. "Named after the war hero, huh?"

Van winced. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, we'll take it from here, Van," Vashti stated. "The Commission is grateful for what you've done here. You should get to safety."

The Matrix Dragon began to stir, and the Commission's Zoids primed their weapons to fire.

"We can't do that," Van refused. "And we're _not _standing down. We're finishing this fight."

"I'm not going to argue with you!" Vashti snapped. "Head for the city limits; get to safety before you're killed."

"We've survived long before you showed up," Raven fired back. "You'll need us more than you think, so quit whining and get ready to fight."

Vashti looked into the monitor with noticeable irritation, but his patience was worn too thin to argue. They'd fought and survived longer than most trained soldiers probably would have. It was remarkable in itself that they'd been fighting an entire terrorist attack alone. Maybe he would need their help.

"Then get ready," the Chief Warrant Officer surrendered. "It's coming for us."

The Matrix Dragon stood up and turned to glare at the mounting forces against it. Its integrated AI began formulating solutions—thirty targets in total; not easy but plausible. The Fuzor began drawing power from Ambient, who, in turn, drew power from Fiona. Its body shimmered for a split-second, giving Van a sinking feeling it was up to something.

The Fuzor blasted off the flight deck and bolted aggressively toward Vashti's platoon.

"Open fire!" Vashti commanded.

The squadron of modified Shield Ligers and Command Wolves unleashed a volley of gunfire and missiles that smothered the deck in a cloud of white exhaust. The Matrix Dragon didn't break its speed, and it kept coming until it collided with the fired weaponry head on. A massive explosion ballooned around the Fuzor, smothering a quarter of the deck in mushrooming smoke.

The warriors stood at the ready, holding their positions as the smoke cleared. Van didn't know how to feel at this point. While he hoped the attack defeated the Fuzor, he was worried that it might've been destroyed—if it perished, Fiona perished. But it was a bittersweet feeling when his Blade Liger picked up an escalating energy source. It was coming from within the whirling smoke.

There, Vashti's blood ran cold as the Matrix Dragon appeared from the smoke. It was totally unharmed, having around it a vibrating orb of reddish-orange enemy that surrounded the entire front portion of its body. Was it a shield?

At that moment, the Matrix Dragon released the quivering wave of energy out into the squadron. It washed over them with devastating power, bulldozing them back across the flight deck like toys. Some of the Zoid were launched off the Ultrasaurus, detonating immediately as they impacted the ground below.

Now vulnerable, the Fuzor glided in with glowing claws. It hit the deck, moving like an experienced skater as it hovered over the deck to engage the recovering squadron. Before the pilots in a pair of Command Wolves would retaliate, the Matrix Dragon severed the heads of their Zoids, revved up its chainsaw tail, and sliced off the legs of a charging Shield Liger.

Van and the others could only helplessly watch as the Fuzor mercilessly—savagely—massacred the Commission's forces with incredible ease and ruthlessness. They watched some of the Shield Ligers fired explosive rounds into the Fuzor, but it seemed to _absorb _the rounds and release it in the form a catastrophic energy blast. Was it some special ability they hadn't considered?

Van called up the Hover Cargo as Bit, Brad and Irvine engaged the Fuzor with the squadron. "Dr. D, are you there? I need to show you something."

Dr. D appeared on screen, his body inverted from an overturned a visual COM receiver. He flipped it over and brushed some dust off the screen.

_"Van, are you okay? We were getting worried. We haven't heard from you." _

"More or less," Van sidestepped. "Look, I need to show you something."

Van switched to his viewpoint, giving Dr. D a clear visual of the Matrix Dragon and its usual deflection ability. The white-haired scientist saw it for himself, but he was more astonished that the four individual Fuzors had _actually _combined.

"Please tell me you can help us," Van pleaded.

Dr. D refocused. _"I don't recall Dr. Laon installing this ability. He gave them enhanced armor but not this. It could be a new feature when the Fuzors became one. Just tell me what happened _before_ they fused. Maybe I can figure out something."_

"I don't know what to tell you," Van shrugged. "Ambient locked Fiona inside of him before he fused with the Nightwise. After that, the other Fuzors just…"

_ "Wait,"_ Dr. D interjected. _"Fiona is _inside_ Ambient?" _

"Yes," Van answered. "We think Ambient's using her to enhance the Fuzor."

_"No," _Dr. D concluded. "_You've got it backwards, Van. Ambient's abilities allow him to bring out the full potential in any Zoid he fuses with, but it's Fiona who's creating these new abilities."_

Van shook his head in confusion. "What? How can that be possible?"

"_Because Fiona is a very powerful Zoidian," _Dr. D regrettably explained. "_I don't know why I didn't see it before. Dr. Laon did, though. From what I'm seeing, she must be a somatic telepath. In a nutshell, Van, she can absorb any physical or energy attack and redirect it with devastating effects." _Dr. D's eyes swelled with grievous agony. "_I don't know how to say this to you, Van, but… as long as Fiona's alive, you won't be able to stop the Fuzor. She's the engine."_

Van felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. His voice cracked. "Are… are you saying we have to kill Fiona in order to stop her?"

Dr. D looked away from the screen. "_I… I don't see any other way."_

* * *

**Neo's Note:** I'm sure you've all been waiting for this chapter, the introduction of the Matrix Dragon. It was exciting to write this for you guys, so enjoy and drop a review to tell me how you liked it.


	47. One Last Fight

**Chapter XLVI:**

**—One Last Fight—**

**戦い最後**

* * *

"I'm scared."

Van looked over and met Fiona's concerned stare. "Why are you scared?"

Fiona clasped her hands together, peering deep into the cryopod. She glanced over her shoulder; scientists passively stared at her as they walked by, their glares a mixture of confusion and fear. Fiona didn't like it; she didn't like them or this room. It was cold. Someone touched her arm—she flinched.

Van withdrew his hand. "Fiona, you said you were scared. Why, you can tell me."

Fiona turned aside from glares and clutched Van's hand in hers. She leaned closer to him, her shoulder touching his.

"Of me."

Van didn't understand. "What makes you think that?"

"They keep staring at me," she whispered. "It was an accident, a mistake. I didn't mean to… I—"

"It's okay," Van softly said. "It wasn't your fault."

Fiona didn't think so, otherwise they wouldn't be here. It was because of her they had to resort to this drastic measure. If she only had controlled it none of this would be happening. How was she not at fault? Van never blamed her for anything. She needed to take responsibility.

"Maybe it was," Fiona settled. "I'm a monster."

Van pulled away from her, confounded by her thinking. He took her small hand in his fist and placed it on his chest; Fiona could feel his heartbeat.

"You're not a monster. I can't let you think that. You've done nothing wrong."

"No, then why are we doing this?" Fiona questioned. "Why did we agree to this? Why did _you _agree to this?"

"To protect _you_," Van stated. "Irvine, Moonbay… Zeke – we're _all _doing this for you."

Van pulled Fiona close and tightly embraced her. "I'm not going to let _anything _happen to you." He eased back, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I can promise you that."

Dr. D walked up to them and cleared his throat with his fist over his mouth. "It's time."

Van separated himself from Fiona; he still held her hand, smiling. "It'll be okay."

Fiona peered longingly into Van's black eyes, squeezing his hand. Dr. D gently began moving her off, leading her toward the cryopod. He removed her white gown as she stepped in the form-fitting gel bedding of the pod.

Fiona looked over to see Van stepping into his. "Will you be there when I wake up?"

Van stretched out in his pod with that unmistakable smirk of his. "I'll be there."

The Zoidian went down into her pod, inhaled a bronchial surfactant prescribed by Dr. D, and watched one of the scientist inject her with a powerful sedative. Her vision began to fade, and Dr. D's once clear form began to transform into a silhouette. Fiona closed her eyes and surrendered to the sensation. Van would be waiting for her. Everything would be okay. They'd be safe.

* * *

Van hadn't realized that Raven was practically screaming at him. He didn't know where the memory came from; it just happened, appearing in his mind from an unknown source. How could he not have remembered that? It must've been _just _before they entered into their cryo chambers a millennium ago. Or was it?

A pain suddenly struck Van in his arm, stinging him from the impact point to his fingertips.

"Van!" Raven shouted, drawing back his fist.

"Wha… huh?"

"What happened to you? You just zoned out," Raven told him.

"It's nothing," Van deflected. "Contact Dr. D again and tell him to find a way to take down this Zoid; killing Fiona can't be the only way to stop it."

"Fine." Raven didn't argue. Van would give up everything to protect Fiona, and Raven couldn't blame him. If he could do it all over again, he would've done everything possible to save Reese. He quickly sent Dr. D a worded message concerning Van's wishes. His hands could barely retract from the keyboard before he was sucked in the back of his seat as Van accelerated the Blade Liger toward the Matrix Dragon. Raven prepared himself for the worst; he had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

The Matrix Dragon backhanded the Liger Zero, terminating its attack before it could even inflict damage. Brad powered the Shadow Fox into a slide as the Liger Zero bounced over it. He slipped the Fox behind the Fuzor's exposed flank, aimed, and fired its Vulcan gun. The laser rounds hit the fused Zoid like raindrops striking water. Brad darted left, just as a blast of redirected energy shot passed him. He came back with another attack; the Fox embraced the Fuzor's left ankle and sunk its teeth into the metal. The Matrix Dragon hissed, reached down, and lifted up the Fox's body by its hind legs. Its free arm coiled back, curling its Unenlagia-formed claws into a fist to strike.

Brad foresaw the attack; he released the Fuzor's ankle and fingered and holographic key aboard his console. "Get some of this in your system!"

A section the Shadow Fox's tail parted open and shot out an electrified net. The flexible metallic net draped over the Fuzor's left arm, pulled taut, and released an electrical surge throughout the enemy Zoid. Brad squirmed his Zoid free as the Matrix Dragon convulsed with a synthesized roar.

The Shadow Fox circled back around to it, blasting his COM signal throughout the team. "Now's our chance! C'mon, shoot the thing." He let loose the Fox's Vulcan gun, and he didn't ease off the trigger until the weapon ran dry.

The Liger Zero slid in beside him and engaged with its shock cannon as the Lightning Saix focused its fire on the Fuzor's wings. Van had yet to get into the fight; he just sat there like he'd been stricken with paralysis. It was making Raven sick to the point where he wanted to transfer the controls of the Blade Liger to his seat. Van was the best fighter they had, but he was too distracted and too emotionally wrecked to inflict any harm to the Fuzor. It didn't matter to Raven that Fiona was inside the thing; _she _was the one controlling it, or at lease powering it. This would probably be they're only chance to attack the friggin' Zoid before it recovered and fought back.

"Van, get your hide in gear!" Raven was losing his cool. "We still have a fight on our hands!"

Van didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I can hear her screaming."

Raven didn't like Van's tone of voice; it was deadpan flat without a shred of feeling behind the words. Had he finally cracked and buckled under the stress? That _wasn't _Van; he _always _held it together, even when he was that weak squirt years ago. And what did he mean that he could hear her screaming? Raven couldn't hear anything outside of the relentless gunfire and chatter over the COMs. That couldn't have been the _screaming _he was talking about, could it?

"Look, I don't know what you _think _you hear, but we gotta…"

"_Crap!_" That was Irvine, and he didn't sound happy. "_It's getting up!"_

Raven looked over. Great, the intentional cyclops was right. The electromagnetic net's effect was fading fast, and the Matrix Dragon stood upright and ripped off the net with its razor-like claws. It tossed the net away and went into an outrage. The Liger Zero and the Shadow Fox split from beside each other as it fired a torpedo at them. It spun around in a blur that the human eye couldn't track, grabbed the Saix by the back of its neck, slammed its head into the ground, and mercilessly tore off its Pulse Laser Rifle from its back. The Saix screeched and its body went limp. Irvine coughed as a stream of smoke vented from his console.

"Don't quit on me now, Saix!" Irvin's command system froze.

The Fuzor threw down the defeated Lightning Saix like it was one of Dr. Toros' model kits and moved the end the life sign that it still detected within the cockpit. Irvine wrestled with his harness, all the while keeping his eyes on the approaching Fuzor. The automatic locking catch wouldn't give; he'd have to cut himself out, but there wasn't enough time. The Matrix Dragon was practically breathing on him now.

"Irvine, get moving!" Bit rammed the Liger Zero into the Fuzor. "Brad, protect Irvine. Can you… whoa—" The Matrix Dragon's chainsaw tail buzzed over the Zero's nearly, nearly severing it. "Get Irvine to the Hover Cargo, Brad!"

"Got 'cha." Brad wedged the Fox's body between the Fuzor and the Lightning Saix. "Hustle up," he told Irvine.

Irvine snatched his knife from the sheath on his right boot, sliced himself free, and raised the cockpit visor. He leapt out and crawled up the angled leg of the Shadow Fox until he reached its back.

Brad keyed the external speakers. "Hang on tight back there!"

Irvine secured his arms around a reinforcement bar around the base of the Vulcan gun. The wind stung his eyes as the Shadow Fox sprinted away from the battlefield. He sunk his head down behind his biceps to cut the wind. As he sped past the Liger Zero and the Matrix Dragon, it dawned on Irvine how insignificant humans were to the colossal biomechanical beasts. He almost felt out of place, thinking humankind was trespassing on a planet belonging creatures that weren't meant to the tamed. Irvine erased the thought from his mind. No, he wouldn't let the likes of an abomination like the Matrix Dragon to sour his taste toward Zoids… but it was quite bitter now.

"C'mon, is that the best you got?" Bit taunted the Fuzor, sidestepping yet another attack. The young pilot wasn't gung-ho about enticing the fused Zoid, but he'd do anything at this point to make sure Irvine got to safety. Bit checked to see how much ammunition remained in the Zero's shock cannon. He winced at the amount—20 rounds. He hadn't used the weapon much, but Bit would give anything to suit the Zero up in one of his three armors. Unfortunately, the Jager, Schneider, and Panzer units were drained dry and overdue for repairs and rearmament. The basic Zero armor just wasn't strong enough to battle the combined strength of the Fuzors. He'd keep stalling for now, but something would have to give… and soon.

_"Bit, we see the Shadow Fox coming our way. Is everything okay?"_

Bit didn't realize Dr. Toros was still keeping up with the battle. He figured he'd be too consumed with damage control on the transporter to pay attention. Then again, the outcome would affect him just as much it would the few that were still fighting. It was good to hear his voice.

"The Saix is down," Bit finally replied, barely evading a blast from the Fuzors AZ Handguns. Jamie dove in, aggravating the Matrix Dragon to draw it away. "Brad's running back Irvine now. He's fine, but I'm sure you could use him. How is everyone?"

_"We're hanging on best we can." _Dr. Toros paused, and Bit could hear him talking to someone in the background. _"Listen, Bit – we're working hard to figure out a way to save Fiona. Nothing yet, but we won't give up."_

"Van would appreciate that, Doc." Bit stole a worrisome glance over at the Blade Liger. It hadn't moved much since the initial fusion.

_"Have you discovered any minor weaknesses?"_ Dr. D's voice had lost some of its juice. He sounded tired. _"Anything could help us at this point."_

Bit scratched an imaginary itch behind his head; his fingertips were slick with sweat. "The Shadow Fox's electromagnetic net gun paralyzed it for a minute or so, but it wasn't enough to fully immobilize it."

_"Interesting." _Dr. D was silent for a few seconds.

"Hello? What's interesting?" Bit hated it when people did that.

_"Tell me, Bit – was it able to redirect the EM pulse?" _A spark jolted in Dr. D's tone; he began sounding like himself.

"Actually, it _didn't_," Bit recalled. "Does that mean anything?"

_"It might mean everything." _Dr. D crunched over something in the background. _"Fiona is the source of the Fuzor's ability to deflect and/or absorb energy and fire it back as its own, however, the Shadow Fox's EM net gun must've disrupted the link between Fiona and Ambient, thus cancelling out her powers. It's rather fascinating!"_

Bit watched the Fire Phoenix circle around the Matrix Dragon. Jamie would be in serious trouble if Dr. D didn't focus. "The science behind this is useless, Dr. D – just tell me how to beat this thing!"

_"Science just may be our _only _method of victory here, boy. As I said before, Fiona is the engine here; she's powering Ambient and Ambient, in turn, is fueling the Fuzor's body with his own separate abilities. The EM pulse, for just a brief moment, _separated _the connection that Fiona shares with Ambient. When she was affected, Ambient was affected; she ceased from exerting her power. That's why the attack wasn't redirected—you stalled the engine. If we could somehow produce a continuous electromagnetic stream, we could permanently severe the connection Fiona and Ambient share with one another. Without Fiona's constant flow of energy, Ambient can't maintain his fusion with the Fuzor."_

"Well, that'd be great if we actually _had _a method of delivering this EM stream," Bit scowled. His patience was redlining.

_"Actually, we just might," _Dr. Toros uncovered. _"I remember purchasing some EM pulse rounds._ _They were originally used exclusively by law enforcement and the military, but they made them available for civilian use."_

Bit cringed as the Matrix Dragon delivered a brutal hit to the Fire Phoenix. He refocused. "And you just _have _electromagnetic pulse rounds lying around?"

_"They looked cool in the catalog, so I couldn't help myself. Don't judge me. Dr. D, if I could rearm one of their Zoids with them, could that be enough to cause the overload?"_

_ "It's possible." _Dr. D wasn't positive._ "The firing rate would have to be accelerated, though. If there's a single delay, Fiona could absorb that and recover."_

_ "I doubt that!" _Brad tuned in. _"The transporter's completely totaled. _Manually _rearming a Zoid without the proper equipment is not only time consuming but dangerous. I don't know, Doc."_

"You're out of ammo, Brad," Bit reminded his teammate. "The Fox's Vulcan gun is just the rapid-firing weapon we need to make this work."

_"And some of the hauling equipment is still functional, though it requires a little elbow grease. It's our best option until we can think of something."_

"Doc's right, Brad," agreed Bit.

Brad sighed and mumbled something under his breath. _"How long would this take?"_

_ "Well, I'd have to fire to Hover Cargo's grappling gear to position it right-side up again," _Dr. Toros foremost figured. They wouldn't get anything done with the transporter on its side. _"And without our automated systems, the rearming will take longer than usual—twenty to thirty minutes."_

_ "That's too long," _Brad complained, and with good reason.

"We can hold out." Van's voice almost sounded alien. He must've been listening to their conversation for quite some time, and Bit was relieved to see the Blade Liger motion beside the Liger Zero. "Dr. D, could this potentially harm Fiona if it works?"

Dr. D's delayed response wasn't reassuring. He was obviously mulling over the pros and cons. _"I can't promise anything, Van. This will place quite a strain on both Fiona and Ambient. I'm worried that she'll either be killed in the process or draws power from it. If she does the latter, I can't see a way of stopping her. It's hard to believe so much power was lurking inside of her all this time."_

"Then let's hope we can still save her." Van muted the COM link with Dr. D and the others. He ran his fingers through his hair with a grievous sigh before turning his head to see Raven through his peripheral. "She told me to kill her."

Raven wasn't sure how to respond to something like that. He could never imagine someone like Fiona to ask anyone to end her life, especially Van. Someone was losing their minds, but Raven didn't know whether it was Van or Fiona. It must've been Van; he was the _only _one hearing Fiona say these things. But it was what Van said next that altered Raven's viewpoint.

"I can't jeopardize millions of lives to try to save one; the Guardian Force taught me that. This world's no different than the one we came from, and I refuse to let Fiona live in such a world." Van turned fully around and met Raven's eyes. "If this plan doesn't work…"

"Are you saying you'd kill Fiona?" Raven had to interject. He might've been a cold, merciless assassin without a shred of empathy, but even _he _couldn't stand to hear those words come out of Van's mouth. Van was no saint, but his love for Fiona was too strong to take her life. But maybe it was love that would motivate him to do it? No, Fiona wasn't some sick dog that needed to be euthanized. She could still be saved. "I can't imagine you doing something like that."

"If the situation warrants it, yes." Van couldn't believe he just said that; it made him want to vomit where he sat. "I'm a soldier, and soldiers have to protect…"

"Don't give me that crap!" Raven spat. "We're not soldiers anymore! The Guardian Force is gone, our world is gone, everything is gone! All we have is what's in front of us. Do you think I could've killed Reese if the shoe was on the other foot? And that's a rhetorical question, so don't get cute and answer it." Raven cooled; he found himself unraveling. Losing Reese was starting to drill deeper into him. "Whether this idea works or not, Fiona's won't be in bodybag; and neither will we, for that matter. Now Toros needs time to flip that rolling snail and to reload the Fox, so let's get into gear and give them the time they need."

Van shook his head. "I can't fight her."

"Well, she's going to fight you," Raven made you. "It's up to you to be strong enough to handle that. This isn't the Fiona you know and love; she'd changed into something horrible, and it's only you that can bring her back. Now, let's move!"

Every word out of Raven's mouth was soaked in truth; Van had to realize that. The thought of even laying a finger on Fiona that would cause her harm made his skin crawl. Van felt like he needed to be slapped for even thinking such a thing; Raven would probably gladly do it. The word 'faith' wasn't used much in Van's vocabulary, but in this case, he would have to place such a rare word upon Dr. D's plan. He _had _to believe it would work, that it was the _only _way to free Fiona from her captive state and restore peace. Van just hoped that nagging feeling in his gut would go away.

* * *

Jamie pushed the controls down; the Fire Phoenix squawked and spun into a dive. The Matrix Dragon followed suit, falling in an excess of a couple hundred miles per hour. Jamie refused to check his aft camera; he didn't need to, for he knew exactly what he'd see. The Liger Zero was positioned groundside, its stance wide and body geared to strike.

Jamie called up the teamcom. "Get ready, Bit!"

"Roger that, Jamie," Bit complied. "Bring it to me nice and easy."

The Fire Phoenix pulled up before it hit the ground, speeding past the Liger Zero with a deafening _whoosh_. Bit leapt the Zero forward with his strike laser claw engaged to intercept the Matrix Dragon. The Fuzor, accelerating pass the point of breaking the sound barrier, sighted the Liger Zero and reacted. It circled over the Zero, just out of reach from its glowing claws. The sonic boom that ensued lifted the Liger up and dragged it across the ground for a few meters.

Bit worked his jaw with a groan, easing his popping ears. "That was a bad idea."

The foot of a Gojulas made an impact crater next to the Liger's head; the Zero jumped out, nearly taking the controls out of Bit's hands to fight.

"Are you trying get yourself eight feet under, kid?" Chief Warrant Officer Vashti knew the reputation of Bit Cloud. He'd watched many battles involving the Blitz Team, and from his standpoint, the kid took too many risks.

Bit exhaled his concerns. "I thought it was _six _feet under?" He massaged his cramping neck, seeing a few Command Wolf and Shield Liger rush to engage the Matrix Dragon. "I though your team was wiped out."

Vashti was almost insulted. His response team was some of the most experienced pilots aboard the Battle Commission's Ultrasaurus. They weren't easily terminated, even though the Fuzor made short work of the bulk of his team. They'd be remembered for their dedication and sacrifice. "Not all of us. We heard your plan across the COMs. I dispatched some of my men to give Dr. Toros a hand. That should speed things up."

"We greatly appreciate that." Bit was exasperated, but there was still plenty of fight left in him. He'd rest when this was over, until then, he had to keep going.

"So, is it true that thing is a combination of four Zoids?" Vashti asked the Zero's pilot.

Bit wiped his nose off the back of his glove. "That's right; it's called a Fuzor. They were created by Dr. Laon; I'm sure you know him."

"More than I'd like to," Vashti said. "He escaped from custody a few months after the Royal Cup disaster; you can thank the remnants of the Backdraft for that. We should've known something like this would happen."

"No one could've seen this coming." Bit wanted to believe what he said; then again, how could anyone expect the Backdraft to go this far?

"Terrorists are like that, unpredictable." Vashti assessed his Gojulas; it was functioning at 85% percent after its last encounter with the Fuzor. That was good enough. "It's best you stay here and catch your breath. It'd be some miracle if our Zoids had the same capabilities; y'know, fighting fire with fire."

"Yeah, that'd be something." Bit observed Vashti as he went to battle the Fuzor, but words kept lingering in his head. It _would've _been a miracle if natural Zoids possessed fusion capabilities. Would it be farfetched to think that they _did?_ And what about the Fire Phoenix, what was its purpose? "Dr. D, you there? I know you're there, old man."

Static crackled like crumbling paper; the COM was weak, but Dr. D's voice was able to come through. _"It's only under these extenuating circumstances that I'm going to let that slide. What do you want?"_

"I've got a question about the Fire Phoenix."

* * *

Chief Warrant Officer Nathan Vashti's team was getting worked. Despite their combined efforts, the Fuzor was having a field day against them. A pair of Command Wolves and a single Shield Liger all converged on the Matrix Dragon with guns blazing. The Fuzor inhaled the incoming ordnance, channeled the energy into its claws, and sliced the first Command Wolf's legs out from underneath it. The Shield Liger splayed out its twin, eight-shot missile pods and fired four from each. They detonated harmlessly off the Fuzor's resilient armor like paperballs bouncing off a speeding train. The Fuzor rammed the Shield Liger into the ground, gearing back its claws to gut it.

Vashti moved to intervene, only to be cut off by the Blade Liger. It raced up to the Matrix Dragon and tackled it off the Shield Liger before it struck. The Fuzor got up from the ground and angled its head around to view the Blade Liger. It was an unnatural glare, something that it hadn't done before. The Fuzor rose up against the Blade Liger, expressing a voice that made both Van and Raven's blood run cold.

_"You hurt me, Van. Why is it that you hurt me?" _It was definitely Fiona's voice, but mixed with what sounded like a synthesizer. _"Will you kill me? Tell me you'll kill me."_

Raven touched Van's shoulder. "Don't listen to her, Van. Ambient must be manipulating her somehow, or maybe the NOVA AI."

"No." Van began seeing the clearer picture. "That's her. She's taken complete control over the Fuzor now. Ambient's just a tool at her disposal, including the NOVA."

Fiona giggled. _"I can hear you in there. Are you planning against me?"_

"I'm here to save you, Fiona." Van had to believe that; he couldn't think of anything else. "Let me do that."

_"You can't save me. Why won't you let me be free? Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"_

"This isn't you, Fiona," Van reasoned. "Don't succumb to this evil; you're better than that."

_"Am I?" _The Matrix Dragon began to levitate. _"This is exactly me! And if you won't accept it… I'll bury you!" _


	48. Phoenix Rising

**Chapter XLVII:**

**—Phoenix Rising—**

**フェニックスライジング**

* * *

Dr. Laon had returned below deck, taking refuge on the bridge. It was one of the few decks that sustained minimal damage in the crash. While many of the systems were offline, enough of them were still running to keep tabs on the additional decks. Though he admired the hard work of the officers around him, Laon was transfixed on the Matrix Dragon. It was performing beyond his expectations, and Fiona's added strength was excelling it above its adversaries. The Blitz Team would kill themselves trying to defeat it; Dr. Laon laughed inwardly at that.

"Dr. Laon, a word."

Laon gave attention to the voice, matching with an operations officer. He went over to him, resting his hand on the back of the officer's chair. "What is it?"

The ops officer cleared his throat with his fist over his mouth. "I was tasked to keep track of the Fuzor's data feedback via the sensors, but I've picked up an anomaly; it's rather strong."

"An anomaly?" Dr. Laon leaned over to view the console screen. The kid was right; the energy sources emitted from the NOVA AI was dwarfed by Ambient's output. His core temperature had skyrocketed to over 300 degrees. It couldn't have _all _been coming from the organoid; he wasn't that powerful, so it must've been from another source. "Trace the anomaly and find the source."

"I did, sir."

"And what did you find?"

"That the anomaly is coming _from _Ambient, but he isn't the source. And the NOVA is no longer functioning; it's been disabled." The officer muted his headset, silencing the chatter from the lower decks to focus. "It's like a virus, sir. Do you think the Battle Commission uploaded a bug?"

"A bug that made the Matrix Dragon _stronger_? I seriously doubt that. It's probably just a…" Dr. Laon ended his sentence. There was no virus that could interfere with the NOVA; he'd designed it to be impervious to viral attacks. And then there was Ambient; the device Laon created to keep the organoid under control was also tamper-proof. What was so powerful that it assumed control of the Matrix Dragon?

"My God." Dr. Laon didn't realize he'd said it out loud.

The ops officer looked up at him. "It's her, isn't it?"

Dr. Laon felt sick to his stomach as it dawned on him—he'd made a mistake. He was so careful, so calculated; how could he have made such a misstep? He knew the gravity of dealing with the unknown, but he failed to take it seriously. Laon felt like a fool. He'd already awakened a sleeping monster, but now he gave that same monster a tool for her disposal.

"Yes." Dr. Laon held down his hysteria. "It's her."

* * *

A war waged inside of Van. It was an internal thing, a twisted game of horror where _matter _had to overtake the _mind_. His conscience was a broken compass, repeatedly accusing and excusing him. It was Fiona's face that was the worst part. He kept seeing her in his mind's eye. This was the right thing to do, so why was he feeling so guilty? It was their last option. Or maybe he was afraid of her? Nonsense! How could he be afraid of Fiona?

Van had to face reality: Fiona was dangerous, more dangerous than he'd ever imagined. Of all the enemies he faced over the years—save the Deathsaurer—_Fiona _was by the far in a class of her own. Van never realized such devastating power was lying dormant in a person who wouldn't hurt anyone. But that was no longer the Fiona Van knew now. Unbridled rage had morphed her into something terrible, and Van knew he'd have to fight her in order to save her.

Van never imagined it would come down to this—a fight between him and Fiona. The very thought never occurred in his mind, and even now it was hard to comprehend. But he had to stop her, to bring her back from the hell of her own mind. She was still in there somewhere.

"I need you ready on the secondary controls," Van told Raven. "Keep track of the Blade Liger's systems and where she'll be coming from. You're my second pair of eyes back there."

Raven caught the seriousness in Van's voice. He couldn't imagine how difficult this was going to be for him. Fiona was practically his soul; fighting her would be like fighting a part of him. Raven just hoped he could handle it. "I'll watch your six."

Van enabled secondary control to the rear seat. "She'll be in my head, to break me."

Raven adjusted to the smaller controls and powered on the monitor. He targeted the Matrix Dragon, locking all sensors on the Fuzors to keep a digital eye on it. "Only if you let her. You can't think of her as your friend anymore; she's your enemy now, so you'll have to treat as such."

Van couldn't see how Raven was so calm through all this; he seemed to deflect it all. The Matrix Dragon was gliding towards them now, and Van squared up the Blade Liger. "Here we go. Get ready!"

The Fuzor charged without an inkling of thought, filling the air around the Blade Liger with gunfire. Van veered right, but the Fuzor seemed to move in sync with him. It kicked out in front of him, ramming the Liger into the ground. The Matrix Dragon set its foot on the Blade Liger's neck, slowly—deliberately—crushing it.

_"You were supposed to save me, Van!" _Fiona's voice grew more aggressive, more synthesized. _"'Let me save you', you said. Who's going to save you now?"_

Van slashed the Fuzor across the face with the Liger's claws. "I'm trying to save you now!"

The Blade Liger pushed forward its laser blades, firing pulse laser rounds into the Matrix Dragon before blasting it in its face with a point blank shot. A gurgle-like roar came from the Fuzor as it stumbled back, its armor scarred. The enemy Zoid recovered and lunged forward with glowing claws. It took swipe for the Blade Liger; Van dodged right, and the Fuzor hit air. But the Zoidian-controlled Zoid wouldn't be denied. It drew back its arm, elbowing the Liger in its face, spun around, and delivered a vicious uppercut. The force of the impact lifted the Blade Liger back on its hind legs, and the Fuzor took a shot at its exposed underbelly. A blast from a fired torpedo sent the Liger rolling back in a reverse somersault before being stopped by the mass of the Ultrasaurus.

Van's back was yelling in pain from bouncing against the seat. He sat forward, eyes tightly shut with a grimace. Raven lifted his head up; his nose bled from banging it against the back of Van's seat. He wiped the blood off on the back of his hand and rebooted. The custom red triangle on the radar he'd created to identify the Matrix Dragon was closing fast.

"In front of you!" Raven alerted, practically screaming it.

Van shot upright; his hands seemed to run on autopilot as they grabbed the controls and toggled right. The Blade Liger strafed right, just as the Fuzor's chainsaw tail struck where it had been; its spinning teeth sparked against the thick armor of the Ultrasaurus. Van pushed the Blade Liger forward, blasting into a blur with its ion boosters activated. He circled around, splaying out the laser blades to set up the blade attack. The Fuzor planted its feet against the Ultrasaurus and pushed off with boosters blazing. Its chainsaw tail disconnected from its rear and fused onto its left wrist; the saw revved up and began spinning.

The two Zoids charged at full speed; sand churned up behind them, becoming dense clouds of tan smoke. Van pushed the boosters to maximum output at the last moment, driving the Blade Liger in. The Matrix Dragon, in a wave of blinding speed, hurdled over the laser blade, spiraled around, and sliced off the blade with the chainsaw. The Fuzor caught the laser blade before it hit the ground, reversed its booster flow, and jetted back to slice the Blade Liger's boosters from its back.

Van didn't realize what had happened until the sand settled; the Fuzor was moving too fast to track. Caution lights blinked rapidly as the console displayed the damaged sections of the Blade Liger. Van turned his Zoid to face the Fuzor; the Matrix Dragon levitated a meter from the ground, gripping in its claws the Blade Liger's severed laser blade. It wielded the blade like a sword, and even though the blade wasn't active, it was still sharp enough to slice through the Liger's armor.

"Keep your distance," Raven warned. Coupled with the Liger's laser blade _and _its chainsaw, the Fuzor would butcher Van if he got too close. "You'll have to utilize your firepower."

"Just so she can deflect it back on us?" Van was unraveling. Fighting Fiona was hard enough, but now she was becoming an unstoppable threat. It was, in a sense, like fighting Raven. He was just as difficult to bring down, but Fiona—fused with the Matrix Dragon—surpassed anything he'd ever fought. "What's the status on the EM rounds? I won't be able to…"

Fiona's laughs poured into Blade Liger's cockpit. _"How predictable! I'm very disappointed, Van. You're holding back, aren't you?_" She giggled. _"That's just like you, always being the hero. Can't you see I'm happier this way? I've released what I am, so let me save you. Let me bury you."_

Van refused to respond. She was right, he _was _holding back. He kept thinking that he needed more to convince him that Fiona was truly his enemy. How many more people would have to die by her hands for him to realize that? Van would have to break her, and there was only _one _way that he knew how to accomplish that.

"She told me she was a monster. I didn't want to believe it."

Raven unglued his eyes from the rear monitor; he hoped Van wasn't having another one of his _moments._ It didn't seem like that, though. He appeared lucid and frustrated with himself. "You're talking as if you're responsible for what Fiona became."

"Not directly, no, but I am responsible. I let myself believe that she was harmless, that she'd never hurt anyone again. I was a fool."

Raven didn't believe that. "You couldn't have predicted this would happen."

Van shook his head, outwardly disgusted. "Yes, I did. I knew her potential for violence and did nothing. This is as much my fault as everyone else who _chose _to ignore it. Now, it's up to me to stop her."

"This doesn't all rest on your shoulders," Raven reminded Van. "As I recall, we're all in this together. We either win or die. What's it going to be, Flyheight?"

Van made up his mind and threw caution to the wind. "We're winning!"

The Blade Liger roared and accelerated into the Matrix Dragon with a thunderous blow to its chest. Surprised, the Fuzor staggered back. The Blade Liger was on it in an instant before it could recover and retaliate, hitting it with a barrage of relentless gunfire. Incensed, the Fuzor released a shockwave of energy. Van absorbed the impact, keeping the Blade Liger on all four legs as the Matrix Dragon began coming his way. Its hiss went down into an abysmal growl; the chainsaw on its wrist started revving up.

_"I'll bury you underground!"_

Van attacked. "You're going with me, then!"

The Fuzor accelerated across the battlefield and collided with the Blade Liger. The two Zoids were close now, battling in such close proximity that it made Raven nervous. They slashed and kicked about, exchanging jabs and power moves. The Blade Liger shot up its left paw, slapping away the Fuzor's screaming chainsaw, headbutted it, and fired a dual round from the shock cannon into its chest. A rush of redirected energy pushed the Blade Liger away; the Matrix Dragon surge forward and stabbed the Liger in its right shoulder with the laser blade. The injured leg buckled, sinking the Liger down to the ground with a roar in protest.

Van struggled to get his Zoid upright, but the laser blade was wedged in the hydraulic system, preventing the leg from straightening. He had to compensate; Van flirted with the controls, tucking the leg up like an injured animal would. Three legs were better than nothing. It wouldn't be easy, the Liger handicapped like that. There was no way he could fight Fiona on his own. And for Zi's sake, where was Bit?

* * *

Bit hadn't known Dr. D for long, but, despite his brilliant mind, it was quickly becoming a displeasure. It was a simple question, one that Bit was _sure _Dr. D knew the answer to: were the Fuzors capable to fuse with non-Fuzors Zoids? A yes or no would've sufficed, but it seemed that was too complicated for the eccentric Zoids scientist. And Bit wasn't the only one growing aggravated; Jamie, Chief Warrant Officer Vashti, and the small remnant of his team accompanied were also with him. Van was out there fighting the Matrix Dragon alone; without help soon, it was very possible he wouldn't last much longer.

"Think, Dr. D! You have to be missing something."

Dr. D appeared visibly exasperated on screen; his white hair looked frizzled with sweat-soaked clothing. _"How can I miss something that isn't there? Dr. Laon didn't tell me to configure these Zoids to combine with natural ones. That's an entirely different procedure. You're asking me to put a square peg in a round hole."_

"What's the status on the EM rounds?" Vashti impeded. He didn't his idea of fusing together two totally different Zoids would be taken so seriously. What mattered was the plan at hand, not whether or not they could create some super Zoid.

_"Dr. Toros said he'll need ten minutes,"_ Dr. D guessed.

Bit grunted. "Van might not have ten minutes."

"Then you ladies continue your squabble," Vashti spat. "We'll go back and give Van the help he needs. Just hurry up and solve whatever equation you're struggling with, doctor. Our very government is hanging in the balance."

Vashti departed with his team to buy Dr. Toros more time and to relieve Van. It was then that something sparked in Dr. D's mind. He couldn't believe how simple it was, that it was staring him in the face the entire time.

_ "Jamie, bring the Fire Phoenix around to the maintenance deck. You, too, Bit – bring the Liger Zero."_ Dr. D turned away from the screen, pointing to someone off-screen_. "Leena, contact your father and ask him the algorithm he used for the Liger Zero's CAS. Tell him it's urgent."_

"What'd you figure out, Dr. D?" Bit took the Liger around to the rear of the transporter as the Fire Phoenix was coming down beside him.

Dr. D placed a COM headset on and abandoned the Hover Cargo's bridge; the screen went dark on Bit's end. _"That I can use the algorithms Toros used to swap out the Liger Zero's armor and implant it into the Fire Phoenix. I can do the same to the Liger Zero, but I'll use the formula I created for the Fire Phoenix to configure the Liger."_

For a change, Bit caught on to what the old man was talking about. "So, the Fire Phoenix will act as the CAS and Liger will be configured so he can accept it?"

_"Exactly!" _A thud echoed from Dr. D's headset as he dropped down from somewhere. Bit could hear his feet shuffling across the floor; he didn't think the man could move so quickly. _"The math behind it is beyond your comprehension, but at least you understood the premise."_

Bit pursed his lips; the old man couldn't resist insulting him. He watched Dr. D climb out of the Hover Cargo through a breach in its hull and run up to the Liger Zero. The Zoid eased down and opened the cockpit as Bit extended his hand to help Dr. D in with him.

"I need your seat, so tell kitty here not to freak out," Dr. D demanded.

The Liger Zero growled—'kitty' didn't sit well with him. Bit eased the Liger's reluctant nature as someone other than him sat into the cockpit. Dr. D took a corded USB drive and inserted it into the console. He hooked the other end into a data pad and began typing in a complicated math algorithm that made Bit nauseated to look at. Maybe he underestimated the level of genius Dr. D and Dr. Toros possessed. When Dr. D was finished, he forwarded the algorithm into the Liger's main computer and waited for the Zoid to accept it. The Liger's system uploaded the new software patch, configuring the Zero to be able to accept a new armament.

"It worked!" Dr. D's elation skyrocketed.

"Who knew old dogs were still useful?" Bit added with a laugh.

Dr. D dropped his smile. "When this is over, go kick a landmine!"

"Dr. D!"

Bit and Dr. D flinched to the loud voice, turned their necks to see Leena descending down to them on Shadow's back. It was still unnerving to have the organoid around. Shadow was the complete opposite of Zeke in every way in terms of temperament, strength, and danger. For the most part, however, the organoid had been an invaluable asset.

As for Bit, it was more refreshing to see Leena. He hadn't seen her since the assault began on Capital City. Save for a few small scraps and a fractured arm, she still retained that fierce beauty that made Bit's heart accelerate. To know that she was okay was all the motivation Bit needed to keep fighting. She'd be in his arms again—he promised himself that.

Shadow landed atop of the Liger Zero and leaned his body to safely remove Leena from his back. The fuchsia haired teen went over to Dr. D and handed him an old notepad. Dr. D examined the ruffled, dog-eared notes. Some of the pages were beginning to yellow, but the ink was still dark enough for clarity.

"This is your father's algorithm?" Dr. D chuckled. "I didn't think we still used paper."

Leena shrugged. "Dad's a little old-fashioned."

"I see." The white-haired scientist went over to the black organoid. "You should find Raven; he may need you at some point."

Shadow looked at him with his cold sapphire eyes. It was difficult to tell if the organoid was sincere or not; he never displayed a shred of emotion to anyone except Raven. The organoid turned his back to Dr. D, released his wings, and flew away with such velocity that Leena had to hold onto the Liger Zero. She guessed he was relieved to get away.

Dr. D didn't waste any more time. He dismounted from the Zero and hurried up the body of the Fire Phoenix to reach the cockpit. Jamie stood up to let Dr. D do his work. The depleted scientist caught Jamie in his peripheral; the kid was almost unrecognizable. His hair was sweaty and tussled, while his broken pinky was crudely wrapped and set. He would certainly earn the respect from those around him.

Jamie tilted his head at the tattered notes in Dr. D's hand. "Is that Doc's algorithm for the Liger's CAS?"

Dr. D, thumbs rapidly blazing across the data pad's screen, entered the formula from the notepad. "That's right. This'll give the Fire Phoenix the ability to fuse with the Liger Zero. If this works—which I hope it does—it could give us the edge we need to end this."

He connected the USB drive, uploading the CAS algorithm into the Phoenix. "When this uploads, Jamie, the Liger Zero will appear on your main computer as a recipient. Confirm the relationship and we'll see what happens. I don't exactly know what'll happen."

"If the Phoenix begins to fuse, what happens to me?"

Dr. D chewed his lower lip. He hadn't figured that, but he could only assume the Fuzor would take the pilot into account. Unlike the central four, the Fire Phoenix was never drone-operated. "You should be safe, Jamie."

The screen flashed as the Fuzor accepted Dr. Toros' CAS formula. Dr. D exhaled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He gazed out into the distance, examining heat rippling figures kick up swarms of sand and discharge their weapons. Now was as good a time as any. Dr. D was noticeably nervous; he had no idea what would happen if those two Zoids fused. If he miscalculated by the smallest integer, the Zoids would reject one another with lethal effects. He was afraid of failing; then again, you couldn't fail if you didn't even try.

Dr. D got down from the Fire Phoenix and adjusted his headset. He jogged back to the base of the Hover Cargo with Leena, and the two of them gave the two Zoids considerable space. The spectacle seemed to get everyone's attention; Stoller, Pierce, and Tobias all stood at the edge of the transporter's cracked and broken visor to take a look. Dr. D wished they would've occupied themselves with something to do, because if this failed, he'd look like a fool. He banished the thoughts from his mind. This wasn't about whether or not he failed, it was about concluding this never ending horror.

"We're all set, Dr. D." Bit held up his thumb.

"We are, too!" Brad backed the Shadow Fox out of the maintenance bay. "We could only load five rounds."

Dr. Toros briskly jogged over beside Dr. D with a lopsided headset. He readjusted it and positioned the microphone over his mouth. "Just make them count, Brad. Remember – each one of those rounds need to impact the Fuzor exactly two seconds apart. Any longer and we risk Fiona absorbing them."

"Got it," Brad understood. "Okay, ready when you are, Dr. D."

"Right." Dr. D waved to the Liger Zero. "It's all on you now, Bit. Select the Phoenix. It's similar to switching out your armor."

"Let's do it, Liger." Bit twisted and pulled the controls. A spinning wheel appeared on his central console, displaying only a single new armor—the Fire Phoenix. Bit eyed the Fuzor and pushed in the controls to select. The choice flashed red.

The Fire Phoenix's eyes flashed a corresponding red. It sharply flew up high, ejecting Jamie from the cockpit before it took flight. The Liger Zero raced after the Phoenix beyond Bit's control, resembling a white streak against the land. Descending, the Fire Phoenix flew parallel above the Zero as its body began glowing an intense red. Bit shielded his eyes. The Liger Zero and the Fire Phoenix suddenly merged together. Armor and weapons were exchanged in swift, fluid motions. The Liger's boosters catapulted from its body, just as the Phoenix's wings and newly formed weapons secured on its back. Facial armor snapped against the Liger, and, lastly, the head of the Phoenix sat atop the Zero's head.

Bit's screen flashed—LIGER ZERO PHOENIX CAS COMPLETE.

* * *

The Matrix Dragon threw the Blade Liger to the ground, dashed around behind Vashti's Gojulas, and drove its weighty mass, headfirst, into slender stone pillar. The rocks buckled and collapsed atop the colossal Gojulas. A lone Command Wolf leapt onto the Fuzor's back and dug in its claws. The Fuzor snarled, launching itself into the air before accelerating back into the ground on its back. The Command Wolf was flattened in a crushed heap of metal and crackling sparks. It rolled upright, quickly absorbing the gunfire from a Shield Liger to its right. The Fuzor spun around a missile assault, gunning through the white exhaust and clutched the Shield Liger's head between its claws. A point blank shot through the cockpit ended the Liger for good.

Van felt like his brain was going to pound out of his head. A shallow laceration ran across his right eyebrow and stopped just below his eye. Warm blood trickled down the side of his face and curled under his jawline. Time seemed to slow before Van's d impaired vision. Every object he saw appeared doubled with vibrating ripples around them. He helplessly watched the Matrix Dragon pull Vashti's Gojulas from underneath a mound of rocks and brutally fired a torpedo into the Zoid's head. The Gojulas ignited from its slotted head down to the base of its neck. Silhouetted against the roiling flames, the Matrix Dragon slowly turned to glare at the Blade Liger. Van could feel the Fuzor's eyes boiling into him, and he could only imagine that Fiona was looking at him the same way. Maybe he deserved this, to die by Fiona's hands? The fault was his.

His punishment, however, never came. The Matrix Dragon turned its back to him, walking away toward the head of the Ultrasaurus. Van knew where it was going, to finish off the crew and end the Battle Commission. He struggled to get his hands around the Liger's controls, looking out to his right to see Zeke lying on the ground. He'd been ejected from the Blade Liger, his body still steaming from being overheated. Van rested his forehead on his forearm, defeated. She won… Fiona was—

—A spiraling energy blast hit the Matrix Dragon and cleared it away from the Ultrasaurus. Van shot up as a Zoid landed upon the back of the Ultrasaurus. He'd never seen anything like it, for it shared a striking resemblance with the Liger Ze… Van couldn't believe it—it _was _the Liger Zero! The Zero was, from what Van could understand, wearing the armor from the Fire Phoenix.

The Liger Zero Phoenix jumped down from the Ultrasaurus. "Take five, Van—she's mine!"

* * *

**Neo's Note:** _Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. Important Note - I'll be leaving for about 3 months, so I'll try to work on this story if I have time. If not, then this'll be the last chapter posted until I get back._

**-NeoAurora**


End file.
